A corps perdu
by shinobu24
Summary: Je vous propose un recueil d'OS Olicity composé de lemon et seulement de lemon. Ils prendront place dans l'univers de la série ou dans des Univers Alternatifs. (Olicity, Rating M)
1. Travail ou plaisir, il faut choisir

**Je vous propose un recueil de lemon, publié une fois par mois avec seulement du Olicity. Ce premier lemon est basé sur une idée de Delicity-Unicorn. Merci pour l'idée et d'avoir donnée l'impulsion à ce recueil.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 **Travail ou plaisir, il faut choisir**

 **Univers: Arrow**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Oliver remontait le couloir menant à son bureau d'un pas rapide et raide. La réunion qui venait de se terminer avait été un désastre et il avait eu l'impression de passer pour un incapable devant ses directeurs. Il s'était levé avant la fin de celle-ci, incapable de rester en place et de continuer à écouter Felicity. Il avait essayé de cacher son irritation mais elle devait être évidente, vue le comportement des directeurs autour de la table. Certains avaient la tête baissée et observaient avec grand intérêt leurs notes, d'autres s'étaient glissés dans leur fauteuil pour essayer de se faire le plus petit possible et d'autres encore tentaient de faire comme si de rien était.

Il marchait sans regarder derrière lui, le cliquetis des talons de Felicity le suivant, deux pas derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir qu'elle était aussi en colère que lui. Mais tout ça c'était à cause d'elle. Il ouvrit sa porte brusquement et jeta le bloc note qu'il avait à la main sur son bureau. Celui-ci glissa sur le verre, manqua de renverser un verre et tomba de l'autre côté de la table. Cette simple petite chose le mit encore plus en colère. Il se retourna et tomba dans le regard noir de Felicity.

Elle n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle de réunion, Oliver était partit en colère et elle l'avait suivit sans attendre. Elle marchait derrière lui en tentant de ne pas perdre de distance. Elle observait le corps de son amant devant elle. Il était tendu, ses épaules carrées semblaient trembler sous sa veste, elle ne voyait pas son visage mais il n'avait pas dû se détendre depuis qu'il était sortit de la salle de réunion et ses lèvres devaient former une ligne fine alors qu'il serrait les dents.

Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et elle n'était pas prête à s'excuser. Oliver lui avait confié la gestion de ce travail et elle l'avait mené à bien en se libérant de ce qui ne fonctionnait pas. Le seul petit problème qui s'était posé c'est qu'il était revenu d'une mission lointaine dans la nuit et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir avant la réunion de lancement avec les directeurs. Elle n'avait donc pas pu le prévenir qu'elle s'était libérée d'un associé.

\- « C'était quoi ça ? », lui demanda-t-il maitrisant un peu moins sa colère.

\- « J'ai fait mon travail. »

Elle se tenait droite devant lui, son regard focalisé dans le sien.

\- « Et je passe pour un crétin qui ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans son entreprise.

\- Non, ça montre que tu as laissé la liberté à ceux qui savent faire. »

Felicity était à QC depuis plusieurs années et elle était devenue l'assistante personnelle d'Oliver. Au début, ça lui permettait d'être proche de lui si besoin pour son travail d'Arrow mais comme elle faisait correctement son travail, elle avait acquis de nouvelles compétences et gérait son poste sans difficulté. C'était toujours compliqué de gérer leur double emploi du temps mais jusqu'à maintenant ils s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillé. Cette fois-ci c'était différent, Oliver et elle s'étaient enfin mis ensemble depuis peu de temps et il revenait d'une mission qui avait duré plusieurs semaines loin de Starling City.

\- « Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant…

\- Tu étais en mission, ça fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Je voulais gérer ce problème pour qu'on puisse profiter de se retrouver. »

Lui aussi en avait envie, c'était la frustration qui le faisait réagir aussi violemment. Felicity se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, encore plus en colère elle aussi maintenant. Il avait une envie impérieuse de goûter à son corps et de retrouver les sensations qu'elle faisait naître en lui à chaque fois. Il secoua la tête pour chasser son exaspération et se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas rapide.

Il l'avait maintenant pour lui et il comptait en profiter pour rattraper le temps où ils avaient été séparés. Il posa ses lèvres brutalement sur les siennes en prenant sa tête dans ses mains et il sentit Felicity refermer ses bras autour de lui. Leurs lèvres se répondirent sans attendre et leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement.

Oliver sentait qu'il avait déjà du mal à se contenir alors que le corps chaud et enivrant de Felicity se serrait contre lui. Il glissa une main sur sa nuque pour la garder contre ses lèvres et glissa l'autre main dans son dos jusqu'à sa taille à laquelle il s'agrippa. Il resserra ses doigts sur son corps et Felicity gémit dans sa bouche. Elle en voulait plus et il en voulait plus.

Il remonta sa main sur son ventre et trouva sa poitrine avec plaisir. Il prit son sein en coupe à travers ses vêtements. Si seulement il pouvait la déshabiller sur place. Felicity se cambra légèrement sous ses caresses pour approfondir le contact et il répondit avec plaisir à sa demande. Il déboutonna une partie de son chemisier et glissa sa main entre les pans du tissu pour pouvoir enfin caresser sa peau. Il appuya un peu plus sa caresse et sentit son téton se durcir d'excitation. Il le caressa à travers le tissu de son soutien-gorge et Felicity gémit un peu plus fort.

Elle avait glissé ses mains dans ses cheveux et en sentant sa main sur son sein, elle quémandait plus de sensations. Elle tira doucement sur ses mèches courtes et Oliver libéra sa bouche. Sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui demander, il libéra son sein et ses lèvres se posèrent dessus. Il l'embrassa et avala sans tarder la pointe dure et tendue. Felicity lâcha un soupir de plaisir. Elle en avait envie depuis une semaine, depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Elle renversa la tête en arrière en sentant monter son excitation encore d'un cran. C'était toujours parfait entre eux, que ce soit bestial ou romantique, ils arrivaient à se comprendre et à donner à l'autre ce dont il avait besoin.

\- « J'ai une réunion… », souffla Felicity difficilement.

\- « Dans combien de temps ? », lui demanda-t-il au milieu de baisers qu'il déposait maintenant sur sa poitrine.

\- « Un… un quart d'heure. »

Oliver glissa ses mains dans son dos avant de la soulever de terre en passant ses mains sous ses fesses alors qu'elle se retenait à ses épaules. Il la resserra contre lui et la plaqua contre le mur avant de la laisser glisser pour que ses pieds touchent le sol à nouveau. Il se serra contre elle pour lui faire sentir son excitation et il grogna à la sensation de friction contre son sexe dur. Il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir longtemps de lui arracher ses vêtements qui le séparaient de son corps.

Felicity rejeta sa tête en arrière en sentant Oliver maintenant se frotter contre elle. Elle sentait son sexe dressé entre ses cuisses et ses déhanchements étaient de plus en plus fébriles. Elle gémit avant de se mordre la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller même si elle en mourait d'envie. Elle était autant excitée que lui et son clitoris pulsait sous le désir qui parcourait son corps. Elle gardait les mains fermement serrées sur les épaules de son amant, s'empêchant de le caresser. Si elle commençait, elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter.

\- « Oliver… », tenta-t-elle. « Oliver ma réunion… », avant de laisser un nouveau gémissement traverser ses lèvres.

\- « Je suis le président de la société, je passe en priorité. »

Oliver passa une main derrière son genou pour relever une de ses jambes et l'écarter. Il sentit son sexe pulser un peu plus quand il se frotta entre ses cuisses. Felicity était prête à obéir et à se laisser aller mais son rendez-vous était trop important pour la suite de leur travail. Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa jupe et elle l'attrapa. Elle vérifia le nom, tenta de calmer sa respiration et décrocha.

Oliver l'entendit faire et arrêta brutalement ses caresses pour attraper le téléphone mais Felicity releva la main rapidement et mis le hautparleur. Elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre un peu de contenance alors qu'Oliver était toujours serré contre elle, une main posée sur sa fesse sous sa jupe et l'autre maintenant enroulée autour de son poignet, son bassin collé au sien.

\- « Peter ? »

Sa voix devait paraître étrange, avec un souffle court et un timbre vibrant. Oliver glissa son visage dans son cou et mordilla sa peau douce, un peu plus fort avant de reculer son visage. Felicity retint un gémissement en sentant la morsure sur sa peau.

\- « Mademoiselle Smoak votre rendez-vous est arrivé et il ne semble pas de bonne humeur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper. J'arrive. »

Elle raccrocha. Oliver ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant sa conversation et elle avait pu voir la colère retrouver sa place entre eux.

\- « C'est plus important que moi ? Que nous ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton acerbe. « Plus intéressant que le plaisir que je pourrais te donner maintenant ? », d'une voix plus basse.

Oliver se déhancha contre elle, entre ses cuisses écartées en enfouissant son visage dans son cou à nouveau. Elle gémit d'excitation et de frustration mélangées.

\- « Je dois m'en occuper… mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. On pourra reprendre où on s'est arrêté. »

Oliver la relâcha et s'éloigna d'elle en serrant les dents. Il était frustré et maintenant complètement excité. Il se retourna alors qu'elle était en train de se rhabiller et se posta devant la fenêtre de son bureau.

\- « Je reviens », lui lança-t-elle en sortant.

Il entendit le bruit de ses talons s'éloigner. Il devait se calmer, il n'avait pas envie de rester en colère contre elle mais elle semblait vouloir tout faire pour le rendre dingue. Il inspira longuement pour retrouver un semblant de calme et pour calmer la trique qu'il avait. Il devait penser à autre chose, aux affaires, ça allait le calmer sans difficultés. Il se retourna vers son bureau pour vérifier les documents qui attendait dessus. Il retira sa veste de costume et commença à les trier selon leur importance alors que son esprit divaguait petit à petit.

Alors qu'il etait un peu plus calme, les souvenirs de la réunion se réveillèrent. Felicity portait un chemisier blanc et une jupe évasée bleu clair qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en chignon et elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, préférant les lentilles pour faire sa présentation. Il avait noté sa nervosité, ses doigts resserrés sur son bloc-notes et son sourire un peu tendu. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de son corps, l'imaginant déjà à bout de souffle sous ses coups de rein.

Il avait dû serrer les dents pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et il avait été arraché brusquement à ses fantasmes par un directeur qui l'avait salué en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il s'était détourné de Felicity quelques secondes pour voir qui osait l'interrompre en plein fantasme. Il avait fait à l'homme qui lui tendait la main, un sourire qu'il avait tenté de ne pas faire paraitre jaune. Il s'était détourné sans attendre et cette fois, il avait fait pivoter son fauteuil vers elle. Elle avait toute son attention et son fantasme avait repris là où il l'avait laissé.

Felicity allongée sur la table de réunion entièrement nue alors qu'il se glissait en elle au rythme soutenu de ses va et vient. Ses mains posées sur sa taille la maintenaient alors que son corps si appétissant se contorsionnait sous les vagues de plaisir. Il s'imaginait se pencher en avant et passer une main derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher et l'embrasser. Il avait presque eu l'impression de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue les caresser. Il avait imaginé sa chaleur humide l'entourer alors qu'il lui donnait un coup de rein plus profond et qu'elle se cambrait en gémissant. Rien qu'au souvenir de ses gémissements, il pouvait perdre le contrôle, excité comme il l'était.

Il s'était secoué mentalement, il devait arrêter immédiatement sinon, il aurait été incapable de se lever à la fin de la réunion. Il s'était détourné et avait consulté le dossier posé devant lui sur la table. Une série de chiffres, de graphiques et de tableaux.

Oliver mourrait d'envie de se retrouver avec Felicity. Ils n'avaient pas pu se voir depuis plusieurs jours, lui avait une mission et elle cette réunion à préparer, qui lui avait demandé beaucoup de travail. Le manque était déjà présent mais il s'était fait encore plus ressentir quand il s'est retrouvé face à elle. Ce matin, quand il était arrivé dans son bureau, elle était déjà en conversation avec un directeur, il avait bien essayé de la voir mais ça s'était avéré impossible. Puis la réunion avait commencé et il avait passé un bon moment assis autour de la table de conférence avec les directeurs en train de la regarder faire sa présentation. Et surtout en train de fantasmer. Une petite remarque d'un directeur lui permit de reprendre le fil de la présentation et le rendit nerveux. Il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir ce qu'il se passait entre les murs de son entreprise.

Felicity reprit la direction du bureau d'Oliver. Elle avait envie de retrouver ses muscles, ses cicatrices, ses tatouages. Le retrouver entièrement. Elle était encore humide du traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir et maintenant elle comptait bien avoir droit au plaisir qu'il lui avait fait entrevoir plus tôt. Elle prévint son secrétaire de ne pas les déranger pendant deux heures, elle frappa à la porte et entra dans le bureau d'Oliver sans attendre de réponse.

Oliver était assis derrière son bureau, il leva la tête en attendant frapper puis la baissa quand il vit entrer Felicity. Il rata le sourire en coin qu'elle fit en le voyant encore mécontent qu'elle l'ai planté seul et excité. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau à côté de lui, le corps de son amant sur lequel elle fantasmait depuis plusieurs minutes se tendit et elle sentit une crispation gagner tous ses muscles à travers sa chemise. Elle sentit son excitation se réveiller en se retrouvant si près de lui. Elle le voulait entre ses cuisses. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et Oliver s'adossa à son fauteuil pour échapper à sa caresse. Il faisait la tête, ça allait être encore plus excitant de lui sauter dessus pensa-t-elle.

Felicity en profita pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui attrapa la main droite et la dirigea entre ses cuisses pour qu'il la caresse tout en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Quand les doigts d'Oliver touchèrent le tissu humide entre les cuisses de la blonde, il retira sa main, lui attrapa le poignet et agrippa ses cheveux au-dessus de sa nuque pour la garder éloignée de lui. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le sourire en coin de Felicity quand elle posa sa main sur son sexe de nouveau en érection. Il sursauta légèrement au toucher et il plongea dans son regard. Il était noir et profond et il n'avait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Par contre, il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement, pas après qu'elle l'ait laissé en plan.

Oliver relâcha ses cheveux pour retirer sa main qui le caressait et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser sauvage. Sans attendre Oliver reprit ses cheveux dans son poing et l'éloigna de lui. Les caresses de Felicity se firent plus appuyées et il rejeta la tête en arrière.

\- « Je te veux… », dit-elle dans un soupire érotique, « maintenant. »

A la voix si chaude de Felicity, le corps d'Oliver ne lui répondit plus, il ne voulait pas se laisser aller mais il écarta les cuisses pour mieux profiter des caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait. Il bandait de nouveau et sa colère était en train de se noyer dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Elle appuya encore ses caresses sur son membre dur en murmurant son prénom de frustration de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser. Il relâcha sa prise et les lèvres de Felicity vinrent dévorer les siennes. Il la prit par la taille et la souleva en se levant pour l'asseoir sur son bureau. Il la repoussa pour l'allonger et se cala entre ses cuisses en plaquant son sexe contre le sien. Il se frotta dans de longs déhanchements pour déguster ses gémissements. Il rêvait de retrouver sa chaleur humide, de la sentir se resserrer autour de lui quand il la ferait jouir alors qu'elle planterait ses ongles dans son dos. Il avait l'impression d'être encore plus dur alors que les gémissements de Felicity devenaient plus forts. Oliver se redressa leur sexe toujours en contact et posa sur Felicity un regard plein de luxure.

\- « Déshabille-toi », lui ordonna-t-il déjà à bout de souffle.

Elle s'exécuta et défit son chemisier alors qu'Oliver tenait ses cuisses écartées pour se frotter entre elles et qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise. Elle retira son chemisier puis son soutien gorge en soutenant son regard. Il quitta le regard de Felicity pour admirer sa poitrine et donna un coup de rein pour voir ses seins remuer et il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle était tellement appétissante.

Felicity tendit le bras pour l'attirer à elle et Oliver se coucha sur elle pour pouvoir embrasser sa poitrine. Il remonta ses mains sur ses côtes et caressa ses seins tendrement avant de lécher leur pointe tendue. Felicity gémit de nouveau et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le garder contre elle. Il prit le temps de les embrasser, mordilla un de ses tétons alors qu'il pinçait l'autre avant de le lécher, de l'embrasser et de passer à l'autre.

Felicity resserra ses jambes sur ses cuisses pour le sentir encore plus se frotter contre elle. Elle se cambra en arrière et lui offrit sa poitrine avec plaisir en le maintenant. Oliver se redressa, un regard noir de désir parcourant son corps. Il se recula, passa ses mains sous sa jupe et lui arracha son sous-vêtement. Il la regarda dans les yeux, vit ses dents venir mordre sa lèvre rose et il glissa une main entre ses cuisses alors que l'autre maintenait sa cuisse écartée. Il caressa le haut de ses cuisses avant de passer à son ventre puis se rapprocha de son sexe.

Felicity gémit de frustration, elle avait besoin de le sentir, qu'il délivre le plaisir qui montait en elle. Elle était très excitée et une simple caresse pourrait la faire venir. Elle gémit plus fort en sentant ses fesses être prises en main.

\- « Oliver,… » en se cambrant et en écartant encore plus les cuisses, « prend moi ».

Il effleura à peine son clitoris avant de l'abandonner et Felicity tenta de lui attraper les bras. Il réussit à éviter sa prise et lui fit un sourire en coin, vengeur.

\- « Tu m'as fait attendre, tu m'as abandonné pour aller travailler.

\- Oliver… », gémit-elle encore une fois en se cambrant.

Felicity ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, son corps était bouillant, son cœur cognait, des frissons parcouraient son corps et son clitoris pulsait, si près de pouvoir libérer le plaisir qui l'enivrait petit à petit. Il la regarda encore un moment allongé sur son bureau, offerte les cuisses ouvertes, quémandant le plaisir qu'il lui refusait encore. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, sa poitrine rapide sous l'effet de son souffle et il flancha. Il ouvrit son pantalon et la pénétra sans attendre d'un coup de rein profond. Il se mit à trembler en la sentant humide et chaude tout autour de lui alors qu'elle lâchait un gémissement plaintif. Ses reins le brûlaient mais il resta immobile, respirant profondément pour ne pas se perdre si vite et ferma les yeux. C'était tellement bon de se retrouver en elle. Oliver rouvrit les yeux.

\- « Regarde-moi », d'une voix tendue où transpirait sa retenue.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux et ne put réprimer une plainte. Oliver au-dessus d'elle, les lèvres serrées et les traits tendus par le contrôle qu'il s'imposait encore. Elle sentait son sexe dur en elle, elle tenta de remuer des hanches pour l'inciter à aller et venir mais Oliver l'immobilisa. Elle devait jouir, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette excitation qui lui brûlait les reins, bouillonnait dans ses veines et la torturait. Au moment où elle allait le supplier, elle sentit les doigts d'Oliver se resserrer sur ses hanches et il se mit à la prendre en lâchant toute retenu.

Il se laissa aller, se grisant de son corps totalement abandonné au plaisir. Il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui, ses mouvements devenus anarchiques et elle jouit en criant alors qu'il venait en elle, se cambrant pour la prendre le plus profondément possible et en libérant un cri guttural. Il s'immobilisa, tenta de reprendre son souffle.

Felicity ne bougeait pas, elle se sentait faible. Ses jambes tremblaient, elle avait toujours aussi chaud et elle avait perdu la capacité de réfléchir. Elle était totalement dans les vapes, sous le coup de l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir. Oliver se baissa et l'embrassa tendrement en glissant une main dans son cou. Ils prirent le temps de s'embrasser paresseusement alors qu'il était toujours en elle. Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui, prit sa tête entre ses mains et le câlina en déposant des baisers sur son front et en caressant son dos. Elle voulait profiter de lui encore quelques minutes avant de devoir perdre la sensation de son corps en elle et la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

* * *

 **Si vous avez en tête des scénarios que vous voulez lire, vous savez où me trouver.**


	2. Cuisine et dépendance

**Cuisine et dépendance**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos mises en favoris, follow et vos commentaires en particulier aux guests sur le premier OS.** **Je suis heureuse de vous faire partager ces lemons et remercie Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: Arrow**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Felicity, habillée d'un short et d'un débardeur, sortit doucement de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Oliver était rentré tard d'une mission et aujourd'hui ils n'avaient pas d'impératifs, il avait le temps de se reposer et elle voulait le laisser récupérer. Il en faisait trop et ils n'avaient pratiquement plus le temps de se voir en dehors de leur travail.

Elle se fit un café et s'installa sur un tabouret dans la cuisine du loft. Elle prit le temps de sentir les arômes s'échappant de sa tasse avant d'en goûter une première gorgée bienfaitrice. Elle ferma les yeux et profita du silence apaisant qui régnait. C'était tellement rare qu'ils puissent profiter de prendre leur temps et de vivre un peu pour eux. Elle entendit un léger bruit derrière elle, des pas dans les escaliers, le bruit léger d'une respiration et les bras d'Oliver se refermèrent autour d'elle.

Oliver, légèrement grognon du fait de s'être réveillé seul dans leur lit, posa ses mains sur la taille de sa petite amie avant de les faire glisser sur son ventre et de caler son torse contre son dos. Il se senti tout de suite mieux. Il lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux avant de murmurer un bonjour dans son oreille. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et la posa contre son épaule. Oliver baissa la tête et caressa ses lèvres des siennes avant de la libérer et de se servir un café.

Felicity le suivi des yeux avec amour, elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui, de ses attentions, de ses mains sur son corps. Et pourtant, il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se retrouver et faire l'amour. Toujours trop de travail ou bien la fatigue les rattrapait. Elle profita d'observer son dos musclé, détailla ses épaules fortes et carrées avant de suivre des yeux sa colonne vertébrale pour se retrouver à la lisière de son pantalon de pyjama qui moulait agréablement ses fesses. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle aurait dû rester au lit avec lui et le réveiller agréablement.

Oliver s'installa à côté d'elle après avoir attrapé la tablette qui traînait sur la table pour voir les dernières nouvelles. Il grimaça, encore des vols, des agressions, des mafias qui faisaient leur loi. Il n'eut pas le temps de balayer entièrement la page des informations que Felicity lui enlevait la tablette des mains pour l'éteindre.

\- « C'est notre jour de congés. Pas d'informations et de mauvaises nouvelles ». Il allait protester quand elle reprit. « S'il y a vraiment quelque chose d'urgent qui requière l'action d'Arrow, John nous préviendra. », en glissant sa main sur la sienne.

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Heureusement qu'elle était là, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait faire sans elle à ses côtés, il n'aurait jamais pu faire face à tout ce qui lui été arrivé.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors aujourd'hui ? », lui demanda-t-il, acceptant de décrocher pendant une journée.

\- « Se prélasser… j'ai envie de cuisiner aussi. »

Il avait une autre idée en tête et il se leva pour se resserrer contre elle. Ce matin il s'attendait à la trouver à côté de lui et en tête, une liste d'envies qu'il voulait assouvir avec sa petite amie. En prenant conscience qu'il ne sentait pas la chaleur de son corps contre lui, il avait tendu le bras pour la chercher et comme sa main ne se refermait pas sur un membre de son corps, il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux, grognon. Et maintenant, elle lui parlait de faire la cuisine. Il allait devoir lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait et peut-être se venger un peu de ce qu'il avait ressenti en se retrouvant seul au lit. Il fit glisser sa main dans son cou avant de déposer une série de baisers sur sa mâchoire tendrement jusqu'à trouver ses lèvres. Puis il se recula pour plonger dans son regard. Il était plus sombre et il sentait sa respiration trembler. Il lui sourit, se détacha d'elle et s'éloigna.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va cuisiner ? », demanda-t-il en lui tournant le dos. Il avait besoin de reprendre un peu contenance et il la laissait un peu languir.

Felicity fronça les sourcils en sentant son ventre se tordre de contrariété mais tenta de ne rien faire paraître. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il posait ses mains sur son corps, la regardait comme si elle était une gourmandise qu'il allait dévorer, l'excitait pour ensuite s'éloigner d'elle. Elle pouvait jouer aussi à ça, si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Elle attrapa la cuillère recouverte de chocolat qui traînait encore dans le pot et se mit à la lécher d'un air absent.

Oliver avait envie de jouer avec sa petite amie, ils n'avaient pas souvent le temps de se retrouver seuls et tranquilles, et encore moins de s'amuser. Oliver qui venait de déposer sa tasse dans l'évier se retourna vers Felicity, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées mais son comportement était trop plein de sous-entendus pour être innocent. Elle avait posé son menton dans sa main gauche, accoudé sur la table, et avait le regard dans le vide, par-delà la fenêtre. Son regard balaya l'image qui s'offrait à lui mais ce qui l'attira immédiatement, et le fit réagir, fut sa bouche. Elle tenait de son autre main une petite cuillère recouverte de chocolat et s'employait à la nettoyer méticuleusement. Le regard d'Oliver se perdit sur ses lèvres qui se refermaient sur la petite cuillère avant que sa langue rose ne pointe hors de sa bouche pour venir lécher le chocolat encore présent. Il senti une excitation prendre corps en lui et son sexe commencer à durcir.

Felicity glissa sa langue tendue lentement de bas en haut dans la partie creuse pour retirer le chocolat prisonnier. Ses lèvres se refermèrent pour lui retirer sa langue du regard mais il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour la voir pointer à nouveau hors de sa bouche et lécher encore une fois la cuillère. Cette fois-ci ses lèvres roses se refermèrent sur la cuillère et il les vits se durcirent pour épouser le contour de l'objet avant de glisser suavement dessus. Il voulait être à la place de cette petite cuillère, sentir les lèvres de Felicity se refermer autour de son sexe, sentir sa langue lécher toute sa longueur jusqu'à son gland avant qu'elle ne le reprenne en bouche encore plus profondément. Oliver dégluti et ouvrit la bouche pour mieux respirer. Il se sentait déjà durcir rien qu'en la voyant lécher une cuillère, il était perdu.

Felicity leva les yeux et surpris le regard d'Oliver sur sa bouche. Le regard fixe et vitreux, les lèvres entrouvertes et ses doigts resserrés sur le bord de l'évier. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire en coin en pensant qu'elle allait gagner et qu'il allait se précipiter pour lui sauter dessus. Son sourire réveilla Oliver qui la regarda dans les yeux. Avant de revenir à ses lèvres. Felicity avait retiré la cuillère de sa bouche et léchait le bout lentement avec des coups de langue appuyés sur la partie bombée cette fois. Il referma la bouche d'un coup sec et il la vit sourire un peu plus.

Felicity se leva et se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche féline en abandonnant la petite cuillère sur la table et en laissant glisser sa main sur la surface claire. Son pyjama ne cachait pas grand-chose de son anatomie et il pouvait distinguer sans mal le balancement léger de ses seins sous son débardeur. Elle se déhanchait légèrement en marchant et une bretelle de son petit haut blanc tombait négligemment sur son épaule. Cette simple chose la rendait encore plus sexy. Elle prit un air de chien battu, baissa la tête en relevant seulement les yeux.

\- « Je n'ai plus rien à lécher », se plaigna-t-elle d'une voix triste.

Oliver sentit son cœur rater un battement quand son sexe durci encore un peu plus dans son pantalon. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger, hypnotisé par son corps, son comportement et ses paroles. Elle fit encore un pas pour se rapprocher de lui, tendit le bras pour le toucher et il se décala pour qu'ils soient séparés par l'îlot central. Il avait à peine senti le bout de ses doigts caresser sa taille qu'une série de frissons avait parcouru son corps. Il la vit froncer les sourcils avant que ses traits ne se radoucissent.

\- « J'ai faim », ajouta-t-elle ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'innocence.

\- « On devrait se mettre à cuisiner… », sa voix était éraillée et cette simple phrase lui avait demandé toute son self-control.

Il respira un peu plus profondément et réussi à retrouver une partie de son calme. Il continuait de tournait autour de l'îlot central alors que Felicity avançait vers lui. Ils étaient maintenant face à face séparés par une distance de sécurité pour qu'Oliver ne lui saute pas dessus.

Felicity se pencha en avant ses doigts entrecroisé et ses avant-bras en appui sur la table. Comme elle s'y attendait, le regard d'Oliver plongea dans son décolleté pour venir caresser le galbe de ses seins qu'il entrevoyait à peine.

\- « Tu as une spécialité ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse alors qu'un sourire en coin naissait sur les lèvres de son homme.

\- « Dans quelle pièce ? », en la regardant dans les yeux, son regard devenant plus joueur.

\- « Dans la cuisine.

\- La pizza

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, mais en faisant moi-même la pâte. »

Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus maintenant et leur affrontement se jouait à un autre niveau. Ils avaient compris tous les deux que le premier qui succomberait aurait perdu et ils allaient user de tous les stratagèmes pour gagner. Elle allait être une compétitrice acharnée, pour savoir lequel serait le premier à céder au corps de l'autre.

Felicity s'assit l'air de rien, un léger sourire encore sur les lèvres et le regarda préparer tous les ingrédients pour faire une pizza. Oliver maintenant sérieux mesurait la farine, la levure. Il commença à tout mélanger en ajoutant le sel dans un saladier puis ajouta l'eau, petit à petit, en mélangeant pour former une boule qui commençait à se détacher des parois du saladier.

\- « Je m'en occupe », annonça Felicity en descendant de son tabouret.

\- « Il faut de la force…

\- Et j'en ai », en lui lançant un regard de défi.

Il lui laissa la place pour qu'elle pétrisse un peu la pâte sur le plan de travail, avant qu'elle lève, alors qu'il sortait maintenant tous les ingrédients qui viendraient recouvrir la pâte à pizza. Elle farina le plan de travail et renversa la pâte dessus. Elle en fit une boule et commença à la malaxer. Elle y mit toutes ses forces et fatigua rapidement. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir avoir plus de force mais ça ne changea pas grand-chose. Elle sentait le regard d'Oliver sur elle, il devait avoir un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et il allait lui faire une remarque d'une minute à l'autre.

Au lieu de ça, elle le sentit se rapprocher dans son dos et il glissa ses mains entre ses bras et son torse et vint prendre la pâte entre elles. Felicity avait retiré ses mains qu'elle avait posées sur ses avant-bras. Elle le regarda pétrir la pâte, la tournant et la retournant, ses doigts s'enfonçant dedans pour la malaxer. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps irradier dans son dos, son souffle s'écraser contre son cou alors qu'il était penché en avant pour voir par-dessus son épaule. Il accentua ses mouvements et elle senti son torse rencontrer son dos.

Felicity avait chaud et la proximité du corps d'Oliver ne faisait qu'accentuer son désir et sa température corporelle. Elle serra les lèvres pour n'émette aucun bruit, elle n'allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction même si elle mourait d'envie de se laisser couler contre son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et crispa ses doigts sur ses avant-bras, le souffle d'Oliver s'était fait plus rapide, il allait succomber. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement en sentant un premier déhanchement qui lui avait permis de se rendre compte de son excitation. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir respirer, un deuxième coup de hanche plus important et elle sentit encore plus son sexe dur frapper contre ses fesses.

Felicity se cambra, elle en voulait plus maintenant qu'elle sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Oliver glissa son visage dans son cou et elle rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière. Elle sentait la chaleur de son visage contre sa peau.

\- « C'est de cette manière qu'il faut pétrir la pâte. », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix profonde où on sentait toute sa frustration retenue.

Sa voix, rauque et vibrante, son souffle chaud, l'avait préparée. Elle était aussi excitée que lui et elle s'apprêtait à le sentir se rapprocher d'elle mais au contraire, il s'éloigna. Elle resta immobile le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il s'était remis à couper les légumes qui devraient garnir la pâte. Elle soupira, un mélange de contrariété et de frustration bouillonnait en elle. Ils avaient joué au jeu du chat et de la souris pendant de nombreuses années et là l'enjeu était de savoir qui succomberait le premier. Elle allait devoir sortir le grand jeu.

Oliver sourit quand il l'entendit soupirer. Il avait failli perdre toute retenue mais il voulait jouer encore un peu et il voulait gagner. Il imaginait déjà Felicity se jeter sur lui, lui arracher ses vêtements et recouvrir son corps du sien. Il posa les mains à plat sur la table et ferma les yeux. Il serra son poing sur le couteau qu'il tenait encore à la main. Il devait penser absolument à autre chose sinon il allait lui sauter dessus avant d'avoir fini leur pizza. Il se remit à couper les légumes, en ignorant le corps de sa petite amie. Il était fou de se comporter ainsi. Il pouvait l'avoir, lui faire l'amour, la faire crier de plaisir. Et il se retenait de poser la main sur elle. Mais c'était lui qui avait commencé à jouer et il comptait bien gagner.

Felicity tournait dans la cuisine en essayant d'attirer l'attention d'Oliver. Elle avait abandonné la pâte qui devait maintenant lever mais Oliver gardait le regard concentré sur son travail et la découpe des légumes. Elle l'observa un moment en se demandant ce qui pourrait bien le faire flancher. Il était très fort pour se contenir et enfermer ses envies mais elle arriverait à le faire céder. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Felicity ouvrit le frigo, passa en revue les étagères et sourit quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle attrapa la bombe de chantilly et referma le frigo d'un coup de hanche avant de se diriger vers son homme.

\- « Ça te dit un crumble aux pommes en dessert ? », en ouvrant la bombe de chantilly.

Oliver releva la tête et la regarda presser le gicleur pour mettre de la chantilly sur son doigt avant de le lécher. Elle glissa son doigt sur sa lèvre en le retirant de sa bouche. Il sourit, elle avait déjà essayé ça et ça n'avait pas marché.

\- « Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle soit bonne. Goûte », en s'avançant vers lui.

Son sourire s'agrandit, il n'allait pas se faire avoir aussi facilement mais au lieu de mettre de la chantilly sur son doigt pour lui faire goûter comme il s'y attendait, elle lui tendit la bombe. Il s'en saisit et goûta la crème alors qu'elle lui reprenait la bombe des mains.

\- « Non, ça va. Elle … » Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase.

Felicity venait de lui attraper la main, étira son index qu'elle badigeonna de chantilly avant de le glisser dans sa bouche. Elle releva la tête, il avait la bouche ouverte et son regard était subjugué par le traitement qu'elle infligeait à son doigt.

Oliver restait immobile, regardant ses lèvres roses se refermer sur son doigt, sentant la chaleur et l'humidité de sa langue qui avait entreprit de le nettoyer de toute la crème. Il tenta de retirer sa main au bout de quelques secondes mais elle l'agrippa plus fortement et accentua la succion en glissant plus profondément son doigt entre ses lèvres. Un gémissement obscène lui échappa et à cet instant ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle avait gagné. Il sentait sa langue s'enrouler autour de son doigt avant de glisser sur toute sa longueur, puis elle se faisait plus dure et appuyait plus fortement sur sa peau du bout de son doigt avant de descendre.

Felicity releva les yeux et tomba dans le regard noir d'Oliver, il arrivait encore à se contrôler pour ne pas la prendre sauvagement. Une pointe d'irritation la gagna. Une fois qu'elle fut sure qu'elle avait léché toute la chantilly, elle se recula et le relâcha en embrassant le bout de son doigt.

\- « Je crois que je devrais goûter à nouveau. » En attrapant la bombe qu'elle avait posée sur la table. « Juste pour être sure », en le regardant dans les yeux, ses gestes suspendus.

\- « Oui, c'est plus prudent », en hochant la tête doucement.

Oliver la regardait bouche bée, sans pouvoir bouger. Il avait abandonné et il dégustait les deniers moments avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus pour lui faire l'amour sauvagement. Elle enduisit à nouveau son doigt de chantilly et l'avala en refermant ses lèvres dessus. Un gémissement plus fort lui échappa, il ne cherchait plus à se retenir et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Ses reins brûlaient et il sentait son sexe pulser, il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter des effets de sa langue sur son doigt et l'imaginer à un tout autre endroit. Il sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant la main de Felicity se refermer sur son sexe. Il dû prendre appui sur la table pour ne pas tomber en sentant ses jambes faiblir.

Felicity s'appliquait à faire monter d'un cran encore son excitation tout en l'observant. Il était magnifique, les yeux fermés, ses dents qui venaient mordre sa lèvre inférieure, les traits tendus pour ne pas se laisser complètement aller alors que l'excitation courait dans tout son corps. Elle en voulait plus et elle glissa une main dans son pantalon et referma ses doigts autour de son sexe dressé. Elle le vit ouvrir les yeux brusquement à cette nouvelle sensation alors qu'elle le masturbait lentement. Leurs regards s'agrippèrent et elle le vit s'enfoncer dans le plaisir et la frustration.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il ne réussit pas à former une phrase.

\- « Felicity… » gémit-il d'une voix tremblante alors que son corps se perdait.

Elle relâcha son doigt et s'approcha de son visage.

\- « J'ai gagné ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix trainante.

Il hocha la tête en fermant les yeux pour les ouvrir presque immédiatement en sentant sa main abandonner son sexe.

\- « Alors prends-moi. »

Il colla son corps au sien et ravit ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se retenir et il se laissa emporter par son désir. Depuis ce matin, le corps de sa petite-amie était à portée de main et il s'empêchait de le toucher. Il devait aimer souffrir.

Oliver envahit sa bouche de sa langue pour trouver la sienne et la caresser. Elle lui avait déjà donné un aperçu des plaisirs qu'elle pouvait lui procurer et il voulait la sentir sur tout son corps. Il posa ses mains sur son corps et entreprit de le caresser dans les moindres détails. Il fit glisser ses mains sous son débardeur et lui retira en abandonnant sa bouche peu de temps. Quand il retrouva ses lèvres, il caressa sa poitrine alors qu'il agrippait ses cheveux de son autre main pour la garder contre lui.

Felicity agrippa le haut de son pantalon et lui baissa alors qu'il l'aidait à lui retirer avant de faire la même chose avec son short. Elle le sentit glisser ses mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever du sol et elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes alors qu'il la plaquait contre le réfrigérateur. Il la maintenait appuyée, elle se retenait à ses épaules et il embrassait maintenant ses seins offerts avant de les mordiller et de les embrasser à nouveau. Son souffle s'était maintenant accéléré et de petits gémissements traversaient le seuil de ses lèvres.

Oliver se délectait des bruits excitants qu'elle produisait, il relâcha un peu sa prise pour faire glisser le corps de Felicity et que leur bassin soient joins. En sentant ses cuisses écartées sur son sexe il gémit et donna un coup de bassin plus profond pour s'enfoncer dans la chaleur humide qu'il devinait à travers ses vêtements. Felicity gémit dans son cou et il lui donna un nouveau coup de rein en gémissant à son tour alors que les cuisses de Felicity se resserraient autour de lui.

\- « Fais-moi l'amour Oliver », gémit-elle alors qu'elle se cambrait pour s'offrir en se frottant contre le sexe dur de son amant.

Il finit par la relâcher et l'entraîna avec lui au sol. Il lui retira son string et fit disparaître son boxer. Il la regarda, elle avait les yeux fermés, ses mains s'agrippant à ses épaules et ses jambes écartées par les siennes. Il avait envie de goûter à sa chaleur mais il ne pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps. Il glissa une main sur l'arrière de sa cuisse, écarta son genou et plongea en elle avec délectation en baissant la tête.

Felicity avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait se glisser en elle alors qu'elle sentait son membre la remplir. Oliver releva la tête et leurs regards, aussi noir l'un que l'autre, se trouvèrent à nouveau. Oliver, s'accouda au-dessus d'elle et baissa son visage et l'embrassa profondément et avec douceur. Il commença à bouger lentement, allant et venant dans ce fourreau chaud et accueillant. Felicity attendait maintenant avec fébrilité de ravir sa victoire en accompagnant les mouvements de plus en plus rapides d'Oliver. Elle le sentait perdre pied de plus en plus, ses déhanchements devenaient plus rapides et brutaux et son corps se tendit entre ses bras quand il jouit en elle. Elle le suivi et son corps se resserra autour du sien. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger en recouvrant peu à peu leur souffle et leurs muscles se détendirent.

Oliver se laissa glisser sur le côté, une jambe en travers de celles de Felicity et son bras, dont la main s'agrippait encore à son épaule, recouvrant sa poitrine.

\- « Félicitations.

\- Merci », en se tournant vers lui. « Tu as été un adversaire redoutable », avec un sourire en coin.

\- « Mais je n'ai pas pu te résister ». Il la regarda dans les yeux, « Je ne veux plus te résister ».

Elle s'approcha en posant une main sur sa mâchoire et l'embrassa tendrement. Oliver lui rendit son baiser de façon tout aussi calme. Elle adorait ce moment après qu'ils aient fait l'amour passionnément, ils se retrouvaient avec encore plus de tendresse. Elle posa sa tête sur son bras qui était au sol et caressa son arcade sourcilière du bout de ses doigts avant de les faire glisser sur sa pommette puis ses lèvres. Elle était folle de cet homme et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger.

\- « Tu n'as pas faim ?,

\- C'est de toi dont j'ai faim pour l'instant », en la retournant sur le côté.

Il se serra dans son dos et elle senti son envie pour elle se réveiller à nouveau.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce nouvel OS vous aura plu. Je vais essayer de coller au calendrier et de vous préparer pour le prochain, un OS en lien avec Halloween. Le suivant sera basé sur l'idée proposée par Amazing-Destiny.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort.**


	3. Un corps exquis

**Un corps exquis**

* * *

 **Je poste avec un jour d'avance le lemon du mois de novembre car je l'ai écrit pour Halloween. Le genre est un peu différent...**

 **Un grand merci à ma beta en or qu'est Delicity-Unicorn. Promis je me mets à la suite de cet OS quand j'ai avancé NOLA.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: Arrow / Surnaturel**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Oliver est toujours sur le toit de l'immeuble. Ça va faire une heure qu'il surveille les alentours et toujours pas de traces de la bande qui sévit dans les rues de Starling. John et lui ont bien essayé de les suivre ou de leur tendre un piège mais ils disparaissent à chaque fois comme s'ils se fondaient dans la nuit.

Il y a eu une seule fois où Oliver a réussi à mettre la main sur un des leurs et il se posait encore des questions sur ce qu'il avait vu. Le jeune homme avait la peau blanche, des lèvres peu marquées et des yeux étrangement envoûtant. Il est interrompu dans ses souvenirs par un bruit léger et un mouvement rapide à sa droite. Il se tourne rapidement pour pouvoir faire face à ce nouveau danger mais ne voit rien. Il le sent au plus profond de lui, il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans l'atmosphère mais il ne sait pas encore à quoi c'est dû.

Il tire une flèche équipée d'un grappin et se lance dans le vide pour retrouver la terre ferme. Il a à peine le temps de faire deux pas au sol qu'il perçoit un nouveau mouvement furtif et cette fois quand il se retourne un gamin lui fait face dans une ruelle. Il est habillé de noir et son corps parait maigre vu d'ici, des formes longilignes à peine marquées sous ses vêtements. Il le voit sourire et il pénètre dans la ruelle. Il sait que c'est un piège mais il ne peut pas lui décocher une flèche sans savoir ce qu'il fait là, qui il est…ou ce qu'il est. Il avance lentement en surveillant les environs et le gamin sourit de toutes ses dents.

Oliver le voit courir vers lui, il a beau le sommer de s'arrêter, il n'écoute pas, et lui n'a pas le temps de tirer et il est projeté par ce corps qui le percute. Il se relève le plus rapidement possible les sourcils froncés et regarde l'autre. Il sourit toujours et semble bien s'amuser. Il s'avance cette fois d'un pas plus calme et Oliver dresse son arc et le met en joue. Ses idées s'entrechoquent dans sa tête, cet être est presque aussi rapide que Flash et très adroit, mais il n'aime pas cette lueur noire qui danse au fond de ses yeux verts. Sa raison résiste encore à ce qui s'impose à son esprit lentement.

\- « Ne bouge pas ou je n'hésiterai pas », d'une voix dure.

Le gamin émet un rire condescendant.

\- « Tu crois que tu peux me tuer ? », lui demande-t-il en retenant à peine son rire.

Oliver est tenté de faire un pas en arrière alors que son adversaire avance toujours mais il ne bouge pas. Il ne tue plus et vise sa jambe pour l'immobiliser. Il tire sa flèche qui se plante dans le muscle de sa cuisse. Le gamin se fige et baisse la tête pour regarder la flèche un air maintenant contrarié sur le visage. Il n'a émis aucun cri, ni aucun gémissement comme si sa flèche s'était plantée dans un corps déjà mort ou assez fort pour ne pas ressentir de douleur. Il le voit attraper la flèche pour la retirer de sa jambe comme si de rien n'était et relever la tête pour l'observer. Cette fois son regard parait plus vivant, animé d'une colère électrique.

\- « Je voulais simplement m'amuser », se plaint-il en reprenant son approche. « Elle nous a dit de ne pas s'approcher de toi, de ne pas te toucher mais j'étais tellement curieux que je t'ai suivi », en penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire malsain se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Mais je n'ai plus envie de m'amuser maintenant », en prenant une impulsion sur ses pieds pour se jeter sur Oliver.

Celui-ci réagit immédiatement et décoche une nouvelle flèche qui se plante dans son torse et atteint sans doute son cœur. Le corps est fauché alors qu'il bondit et tombe mort à ses pieds. Il se rapproche et l'observe pour être sûr qu'il ne se relèvera pas. Alors que ses yeux balayent son visage, il voit la peau se flétrir et s'effriter avant de tomber en poussière. Même s'il est témoin de tout ce qu'il se passe, son esprit est en alerte mais sa raison semble ne pas vouloir comprendre. Des superpouvoirs, des métas humains mais pas des créatures surnaturelles, ça ne peut pas exister, ce ne sont que des mythes.

Il se penche, attrape sa flèche pour la retirer du corps toujours immobile mais se fige. Il devrait peut-être la laisser en place pour être sûr qu'il reste bien mort. Il aurait dû faire plus attention en littérature pour avoir maintenant quelques connaissances sur les vampires. Il faut bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence, une vitesse surhumaine, une force importante, leur façon de se volatiliser et ce qu'il devient alors qu'il meurt cette fois pour de bon. Il secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées idiotes, c'est surement un poison ou un produit quelconque qui est responsable de ces effets.

Il en est là de ses pensées quand il sent la pression de l'air changer autour de lui. Il se retourne brusquement et cette fois, il y a cinq créatures qui lui font face. Il en entend certaines gronder, d'autres sont silencieuses comme la mort. L'une d'elle se tient légèrement en retrait comme protégée par les autres qui l'encadre. Une femme, vue sa silhouette, blonde et plus petite que les autres.

\- « Tu as tué un des nôtres humain », lui lance le plus imposant. Une montagne de muscles, vêtue d'un long manteau noir.

\- « Et je peux recommencer », en attrapant une nouvelle flèche et en levant son arc.

\- « Tu ne pourras pas tous nous tuer avant de mourir », ajoute un autre plus petit qui s'est déjà rapproché de lui.

\- « Tu sentiras mes crocs t'ouvrir la gorge… » Le troisième est interrompu dans sa menace.

\- « Ça suffit ».

La voix est sèche et directe et les autres ne protestent pas. Cette fois le chef prend la parole et la jeune femme s'avance pour prendre la tête de ce clan.

\- « Il doit mourir, il a tué un de nos frères…", insiste le premier qui a pris la parole.

\- Jim était idiot. Je l'ai mis en garde mais il a désobéit. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser partir… »

La femme se tourne vers l'homme et il se tait instantanément en baissant les épaules pour lui montrer son obéissance. Oliver n'a pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle a bougé qu'il est déjà adossé contre le mur en briques, la main de cette créature autour de son cou pour lui bloquer la tête et le maintenir.

Il tente de calmer sa respiration et le flot de ses pensées pour se défendre. Il donne des coups de poings, tente de la repousser mais elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Il finit par lever les yeux et plonge dans les siens. Ils sont d'un bleu tendre qui contraste avec sa force physique. En quelques secondes à peine, son corps se détend et son esprit divague. Il arrête de se battre et se laisse aller à observer la créature magnifique qui le maintien si facilement.

\- « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait le laisser partir. J'ai envie d'un jouet », murmure-t-elle, un sourire relevant un coin de ses lèvres.

Oliver sent son ventre se contracter et ses entrailles frémir. La main froide relâche légèrement son cou et un doigt vient caresser sa jugulaire. Il sent des frissons naître et envahir son corps apathique, asservi à ce regard qui le possède entièrement. La créature retire sa main et il respire plus facilement.

\- « On rentre à la maison », lance-t-elle en se tournant vers ses acolytes.

Ceux-ci n'osent pas répondre, Oliver laisse tomber son arc au sol et la suit comme si c'était naturel et qu'il n'attendait que ça. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête le met en garde, crie pour le faire réagir mais elle n'est pas assez forte pour réveiller son esprit hypnotisé, il sent presque une main froide se poser sur son cerveau. Il passe entre les hommes encore immobiles qui les suivent alors en se jetant quelques regards. Aucun d'eux n'ose dire un mot sur le fait que c'est une mauvaise idée. Ils sont fous, sanguinaires pour certains, mais ils ne contrarieraient jamais leur créatrice. Ils tiennent à la vie qu'elle leur a offerte.

Felicity entre dans une maison proche du délabrement, c'est son nid pour quelques mois, avant qu'elle et ses semblables ne migrent encore une fois. Elle est située à l'extérieur de la ville et quand Oliver se rend compte de l'endroit où il se trouve, il se demande comment il est arrivé ici. La porte d'entrée grince comme dans tous les bons films d'horreur et l'intérieur est presque aussi noir que les ténèbres de la nuit qui se sont installées depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Quand il pénètre à l'intérieur une odeur de sang le prend à la gorge et une envie primaire de s'enfuir nait en lui. Il fait un geste vif pour s'éloigner de cet endroit mais son élan est immédiatement noyé. Il se tourne alors vers la femme blonde sans pouvoir résister à son attraction. Une idée s'impose à son esprit, il veut lui faire plaisir et lui offrir tout ce qu'elle veut. Il fait alors un pas en avant et pénètre un peu plus dans la pièce.

Des ombres se redressent autour de lui mais il ne dit rien. Son regard est focalisé sur celle qui inonde son esprit. Il entend des mots, des ronflements de bêtes sauvages et il continue sa route. Elle se tourne vers lui, lui sourit. Il voit ses lèvres bouger mais ne comprend pas les mots qui sont adressés aux autres. Il se fige alors que la tension autour d'eux se fait plus importante.

Felicity savait que ramener un humain dans leur nid ne serait pas apprécié surtout si elle comptait le garder pour elle seule. Quand une première créature s'approche de cette chaire chaude, ses garçons se mettent en travers de sa route et les regards s'affrontent avant que les gestes ne les rejoignent. Elle se retourne et propulse son aura à travers la pièce pour montrer sa force et sa capacité à les dominer tous autant qu'ils sont. Ce ne sont que des gamins pour elle. Un regard froid pour calmer les plus rétifs et quand les esprits se calment, elle pose de nouveau son regard sur son humain. Elle a presque envie de se lécher les lèvres alors qu'elle sent sa faim se réveiller plus consciemment. Elle lui sourit et elle voit une lueur briller dans ses yeux bleus délavés qui ressortent de ce visage masqué et se dit qu'elle a eu une chance incroyable ce soir.

Elle reprend son chemin pour se diriger dans sa chambre au premier étage, elle monte les marches qui grincent légèrement à son passage et elle entend des craquements quand l'homme qu'elle a ramené passe au même endroit. Elle s'enfonce dans le couloir sombre au fil duquel elle entend des gémissements de plaisir et de douleur traverser les portes. Leur nid compte une vingtaine d'individus qu'elle a amené à cette vie, qui ont été créé par l'autre ancien ou qui se sont joins à leur famille en promettant obéissance. Elle partage ce nid avec une autre créature aussi puissante qu'elle. Presque aussi puissante, elle a plus d'expérience.

Oliver la suit sans se poser de question. Son esprit envoûté est maintenant focalisé sur les hanches qui dansent devant lui. Elle a une démarche féline, gracieuse et il ressent un envie de poser les mains sur elle se réveiller. Ses vêtements en cuir épousent parfaitement ses formes et son corps répond favorablement à cette idée. Une chose l'en empêche, la peur qu'elle n'apprécie pas où qu'il ne soit pas là pour ça. Il n'en est pas encore conscient mais il n'a pas peur de mourir de ses mains. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait un jouet mais il ne sait pas encore ce que ça veut dire.

Au fond du couloir, Oliver la voit pousser la porte et pénètre dans sa chambre après elle. Il sent son emprise s'alléger sur son corps et il observe autour de lui. La pièce, éclairée de quelques bougies, est plus accueillante que celles qu'ils viennent de traverser, les murs sont clairs et propres et son regard tombe sur la fenêtre obstruée. Pour ne pas laisser les rayons du soleil pénétrer cet entre pense-t-il. Sa gorge se serre en se sentant pris au piège mais il ne fait aucun geste pour s'enfuir et continue son observation. La pièce semble être bien entretenue même si le confort est sommaire, une commode, une chaise où traînent des vêtements et un lit.

Felicity s'approche de lui et glisse sa main sur sa joue, sa barbe naissante accrochant la pulpe de ses doigts. Il porte toujours son masque et elle glisse sa main sur ses cheveux tout en repoussant sa capuche de sa tête. Ses cheveux blonds et courts se révèlent à ses yeux et l'aspect de son visage se modifie quelque peu, il change encore quand elle retire son masque. Il est moins dur et ses yeux gardent la même intensité.

Oliver sent son ventre se contracter quand elle retire son masque et qu'elle le découvre sans moyens pour protéger son identité. La chose qui lui tient le plus à cœur, la protection de son identité est balayée d'un simple geste et il ne bouge pas. Ses yeux se perdent sur le visage qui lui fait face, éclairé par une douce lumière, il distingue ses traits fins et sa peau d'albâtre. Il plonge à nouveau dans ses yeux et retrouve leur couleur douce et son regard ensorceleur. Les dernières résistances de son esprit se brisent et les questions qui s'y battent s'évanouissent quand elle se rapproche encore de lui.

\- « Comment tu t'appelles ? », en caressant sa joue tendrement.

Il lui répond, Felicity voit le regard de son humain vaciller et elle goûte ses lèvres du bout des siennes pour commencer. Elles sont chaudes et agréables tout comme elle les imaginait. Elle a envie de connaitre le goût de sa bouche et glisse sa langue entre ses lèvres. Celles-ci s'entrouvrent sans résister et elle découvre sa langue de la sienne. Elle est chaude et accueillante et elle ne peut réprimer un faible gémissement monter de sa gorge, il y a tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas trouvé une chaleur si naturelle.

Oliver se laisse embrasser et le baiser s'enflamme au fil des secondes. Il ne s'en est pas aperçu immédiatement mais elle a commencé à le déshabiller et il frissonne quand il sent ses doigts froids courir sur son torse. Elle s'éloigne à peine de lui pour lui retirer son haut et retrouve ses lèvres avec encore plus de passion.

Felicity se détache de lui quand elle le sent à bout de souffle. Elle lui tourne le dos, s'approche du lit et lui fait signe de la rejoindre. Oliver se met en marche comme un automate bien obéissant. Elle observe son torse musclé et remarque tous ses tatouages. Elle est intriguée par cet humain qui se comporte comme un super-héros, à vouloir protéger les gentils des méchants. Si c'était si simple, elle ne serait pas obligée de sillonner le pays de la sorte. C'est seulement une histoire personnelle malheureuse qui a pu le pousser à faire ça et à penser que ça changerait les choses. Elle était optimiste et pleine d'espoir elle aussi, mais ça fait si longtemps qu'elle a oublié ce que ça faisait de croire en l'autre.

Oliver la voit grimper sur le lit alors qu'elle ne le quitte pas des yeux. Ceux-ci retrouvent leur lueur bestiale quand son regard parcourt son corps puis elle s'estompe. Elle le fait s'allonger et elle le surplombe encore, penchant la tête sur le côté et en prenant le temps de le détailler. Il devrait être en train de se battre pour sa vie, il devrait être en colère mais rien ne se passe. Le poids de son esprit n'est plus présent dans le sien mais il ne se débat pas pour autant. Elle pose une main à nouveau sur son torse et il sent son cœur s'emballer à nouveau, impatient de connaitre ce qu'elle va lui faire découvrir.

Felicity relève brusquement la tête quand un homme ouvre la porte et pénètre dans la chambre. Elle l'a sentit arriver mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il oserait entrer. Elle se redresse sans attendre et se place face à lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Cet humain est à elle ! Elle ne le partagera avec personne d'autre.

\- « Tu as vraiment ramené un homme ici ? », lui demande le brun. Ray est l'autre plus ancien de leur nid et il a tendance à vouloir tout diriger en raison de son statut de mal.

\- « Oui, il est à moi.

\- Hors de question, c'est contre nos règles. »

Oliver la voit s'énerver face à l'homme plus grand, plus fort et plus âgé qui la dérange. Plus âgé il ne sait pas. Il était plus vieux au moment où il est mort et qu'il s'est transformé en cette chose. La jeune femme blonde est peut-être plus vieille que lui et ça à l'air d'être le cas, vu sa façon de lui parler. Ça ne plait pas au brun et il fait un pas en avant en la menaçant, Oliver se redresse sans attendre en luttant contre un vertige.

\- « Ne la touche pas ».

Le brun le regarde à peine et hausse un sourcil avec un sourire en coin en s'adressant à la femme qui l'a ramené.

\- « Tu vas le vider de son sang et il prend ta défense ? Tu devrais m'apprendre ça.

\- Il faudrait que tu sois capable de trouver une proie et de la charmer. »

La pique ne lui plait pas et il tend le bras pour attraper la femme à la gorge. Oliver les entend se disputer, il veut intervenir mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle pousse une sorte de feulement qui fait reculer l'autre. Il peut bien jouer les gros bras, Oliver voit d'ici qu'il se méfie d'elle. Il est conscient qu'elle est plus forte que lui. Il finit par disparaître rapidement et elle se tourne vers lui pour le rejoindre.

Durant ces quelques minutes, l'attention de la créature dirigée vers une menace lui a fait lever son envoutement et il s'est réveillé de cette transe. Il aurait pu tenter de planifier son évasion mais toute son attention était dirigée vers la créature blonde et quand elle se tourne à nouveau vers lui, il se sent rassuré.

Felicity se rapproche d'Oliver et le rejoint sur le lit. Son regard qui le déshabillait jusqu'à maintenant se plonge dans le sien et Oliver est saisi par la solitude qu'il y voit. Une tristesse et une nostalgie glisse dans ses prunelles d'un bleu froid et quand elle pose sa main sur sa joue, il frissonne. Ses doigts sont gelés comme si sous sa peau blanche, il n'y avait pas un réseau de veines qui alimentait son corps et le réchauffait. Ses yeux caressent la peau de son bras, sa poitrine qui se découvre alors qu'elle est si proche de lui et remontent à ses lèvres. Elles semblent plus rosées, peut-être à cause des morsures qu'elle s'inflige en l'observant.

Oliver se sent happé par cet être, fasciné par la force et la maturité qu'elle dégage. Si elle doit le tuer, il veut savoir ce qu'elle est.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » posant la question sans avoir peur de la réponse.

\- « Tu sais déjà ce que je suis. Je me suis nourris d'hommes et de femmes après avoir pris du plaisir avec eux.

\- Tu as quel âge? », lui demande-t-il alors qu'il sent de nouveau son envoutement plus important à travers son regard.

Elle sourit et caresse ses cheveux en se penchant en avant et en lui parlant doucement.

\- « J'ai visité Paris à la fin du dix-huitième siècle puis Prague et les grandes capitales européennes qui foisonnaient de culture et de corps parfumés de l'aristocratie. Je suis revenue en Amérique et me suis installée un long moment à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Une ville bercée par la culture européenne et décadente comme j'aime.

\- Tu es un vampire… », d'une voix murmuré comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment alors qu'il le sait.

\- « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es ? A sauter d'un toit à l'autre pour courir après les méchants. Un optimiste », en lui offrant un sourire triste.

\- « Je veux faire le bien pour racheter les erreurs passées ».

Elle penche la tête sur le côté et le regarde presque tendrement en caressant sa joue et en pensant que ses idées sont bien simples et innocentes. Elle le repousse et il s'allonge à nouveau sur le matelas alors qu'elle se glisse contre lui.

Son visage, plongé dans son cou, Felicity hume son parfum. Une odeur de cuir, de sueur et un relent… non pas de peur… ni d'inquiétude mais plutôt de curiosité. Elle relève la tête pour sonder son regard étonnée de ne pas sentir ce parfum qu'elle fait naître chez toutes ses victimes. Ce parfum capiteux de terreur couvrant la peau chaude et soyeuse de ses proies.

Elle plonge dans ces yeux bleus et y voit une âme torturée pas autant que la sienne mais elle comprend qu'il n'a pas peur de mourir, il souhaite presque même cette délivrance son esprit hanté par des souvenirs trop sombres. Il s'est débattu, a tenté de résister à son attraction jusqu'à cet instant mais maintenant son regard semble appeler la promesse qu'elle a fait naître entre eux. La promesse d'un plaisir avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Felicity glisse sa main dans ses cheveux courts et se laisse distraire par leur douceur. Elle ressent chacune de ses réactions, le rythme de son cœur qui s'accélère, les palpitations de sa jugulaire qui éveille sa faim, la couleur de sa peau et l'éclat de ses yeux luisant dans la pénombre.

Oliver ne baisse pas les yeux et observe chacun des gestes de cette femme. Il devrait en avoir peur, il devrait se battre pour lui échapper et la tuer mais son corps et son esprit la reconnaissent. Il perd toute envie de lui échapper, il sait qu'elle lui amènera la paix qu'il cherche depuis si longtemps. Une nouvelle émotion naît au creux de son ventre, il a besoin de lui appartenir et il ferme les yeux pour s'abandonner.

Felicity continue d'observer cet homme et voit son corps se détendre entre ses bras alors qu'elle reste allongée à côté de lui.

\- « Comment tu t'appelles ? », lui demande-t-il alors que des frissons naissent dans son corps en sentant la créature si proche.

\- « Felicity ». Elle l'entend à peine murmurer son prénom. « Ça provient d'une déesse romaine.

\- Tu es une déesse ?

\- En quelque sorte… J'ai surement vécu aussi longtemps qu'elle… »

Elle embrasse son cou, son menton et elle entend Oliver gémir de plaisir. Sa langue part à la recherche de la portion de peau la plus tendre et la plus douce. Elle finit par la trouver proche de sa clavicule et plante ses dents dans la chair tendre et chaude. La peau se déchire sans difficulté, des siècles d'expérience lui ont appris à mordre en effrayant le moins possible sa proie. Elle le sent se tendre entre ses bras mais il ne cherche pas à s'échapper, seulement un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Une première goutte de sang recouvre sa langue et elle découvre le goût capiteux de son fluide vivant.

Felicity sent sa faim se réveiller encore plus forte. Elle résiste au parfum de cet homme depuis plusieurs heures. Elle n'aime pas prendre son temps contrairement aux monstres de sa race. Elle tue pour manger et survivre rien de plus, elle ne retire aucun plaisir si ce n'est celui de se sentir la vie couler de nouveau en elle en essayant de ne pas penser à la vie qui s'éteint entre ses bras. Elle ne regarde jamais leurs yeux à ce moment-là, elle veut garder à l'esprit la lueur qu'elle a vu en eux. Mais avec lui tout semble différent, elle veut découvrir sa proie, la charmer, la subjuguer, devenir une idée obsédante pour lui avant de le gouter.

Elle réalise à ce moment qu'elle ment à tout le monde et à elle-même. Elle ment à ses semblables en leur donnant l'image d'un monstre impitoyable, elle ment aux humains en leur montrant un être surnaturel fort et elle se ment en se disant qu'elle ne ressent rien à tuer ces pauvres êtres nuit après nuit.

Elle relève brusquement la tête se sentant étouffer et pose les yeux sur Oliver. Il est étendu et se laisse mourir sans se battre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça quand elle l'avait vu se battre dans la ruelle. Il a réussit à lui seul à tuer une dizaine de vampires de son nid ces derniers jours… et pourtant elle ne lui en veut pas. Elle se laisse aller à le contempler, son corps abandonné à son plaisir.

\- « Mords-moi », une supplique alors qu'il ouvre les yeux et que leurs regards se trouvent.

\- « Il n'y a pas seulement ce plaisir que tu peux m'apporter », lui murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle le sent frissonner et retrouve la morsure qu'elle lui a faite pour la lécher. Elle ressent une trop grande proximité avec cet humain pour déjà l'abandonner. Elle veut en profiter encore un peu et se retrouver moins seule. Elle veut sentir son sang couler dans sa gorge et son corps réchauffer le sien.

\- « J'ai envie d'un amant à la peau chaude et douce ».

Felicity glisse sa main sur son torse alors qu'elle est à moitié couchée sur lui. Elle sent son cœur et entend ses battements s'accélérer. Elle ne veut plus du corps de ses semblables qui sont chaud seulement une fois rassasiés du sang d'un autre. Elle veut garder ce corps naturellement chaud contre elle et se lover entre ses bras. Elle caresse une à une les cicatrices qu'elle découvre sur son corps, il est presque aussi blessé qu'elle, même si les siennes ne sont pas visibles. Son corps les efface de sa peau mais leur marque sanglante reste gravée dans son esprit.

Oliver sent les lèvres de Felicity découvrir son torse et son corps est suspendu au plaisir qu'elle voudra bien lui donner. Il est fatigué de se battre alors que rien ne change, tous ses efforts ne servent à rien et il se dit qu'il aurait pu connaitre plus terrible comme fin que mourir dans les bras de cette femme. Le cours de ses pensées est interrompu par une morsure douce faite sur son téton. Il se cambre en gémissant alors que son désir pour ce corps contre le sien s'intensifie. Il se sent à l'étroit dans son pantalon et comme si elle lisait dans son esprit, Felicity fini de le déshabiller alors qu'elle embrasse son ventre.

Felicity ressent l'envie d'Oliver et la sienne est nourrit par ce corps qui réagit favorablement à toutes ses caresses. Elle défait son pantalon et glisse sa main contre son sexe dur. Elle le sent tressaillir et Oliver se cambre quand elle le prend en main pour le masturber doucement. Elle sent son sexe chaud palpiter contre sa paume et durcir encore. Le corps d'Oliver est parcouru de frissons et les parfums que son corps dégage embaument l'air.

Oliver ouvre les yeux et la regarde faire, cette vision accentuant encore son excitation. Il est nu alors qu'elle est encore habillée. Son sexe est dressé et la main gracile va et vient sur la longueur de son membre. Il sent ses doigts recouvrir son gland avant de le libérer, il gémit quand elle passe son pouce dessus et relève les yeux pour la regarder. Elle l'observe, toute son attention est concentrée sur lui et sur ses réactions, il sent ses reins en feu. Il retient ses gémissements quand elle le relâche pour se déshabiller et il observe son corps apparaître. Sa peau est parfaite et il a envie de tendre la main pour tester sa douceur. Ses seins aux tétons roses qui pointent sont bien dessinés et l'envie de les goûter le prend à la gorge.

Felicity finit de se déshabiller alors que le regard d'Oliver caresse son corps nu. Elle reprend son sexe en main, se remet à le masturber et quand il est dur, elle s'empale sur lui. Elle ferme les yeux pour apprécier pleinement cette sensation d'être remplie. Elle sent son sexe chaud au plus profond d'elle et elle ouvre les yeux quand il donne un premier coup de rein. Elle sourit et se redresse pour s'abaisser à nouveau.

Oliver ouvre la bouche pour mieux respirer, il n'a jamais connu sensation plus agréable que s'enfoncer entre les cuisses de Felicity, son sexe engloutit dans une humidité si chaude. Et il en veut plus. Elle commence à aller et venir au-dessus de lui et il bouge pour accompagner ses mouvements. Ceux-ci deviennent plus rapides et la chambre se remplie de gémissements et du bruit de leur bassins qui se rencontrent. Son regard est aimanté par ce qui se joue devant lui. Felicity se cambre en arrière et ses seins dansent, tressautent, au rythme de leur corps qui plongent l'un dans l'autre. Elle a la bouche ouverte, un gémissement muet de plaisir qui gagne peu à peu toutes ses cellules. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes mais elle a besoin de se rapprocher de lui.

Elle se penche en avant et Oliver pousse un gémissement à la sensation qui change. Elle est plus étroite dans cette position et il ressent encore plus de sensations. Il se déhanche plus fort pour la prendre et la faire jouir. Il veut la sentir se resserrer autour de son membre et l'entendre gémir dans le creux de son oreille. Il veut connaitre le plaisir ultime avant de mourir de sa bouche et de disparaître entre ses bras. Il resserre ses doigts sur ses hanches avant de les faire courir jusqu'à ses seins. Il redresse un peu la tête et mordille ces bouts de chair offerts à sa bouche.

Felicity en veut plus, elle attrape les poignets d'Oliver et les plaque au-dessus de sa tête. Pendant un bref instant, elle voit une inquiétude se peindre sur ses traits mais quand elle se plaque encore plus contre lui pour accentuer la sensation, Oliver perd un peu plus pied. Elle se penche en avant, sa poitrine surplombant son visage et elle frotte son clitoris contre son bas ventre alors qu'il la remplit. Ses déhanchements se font plus désorganisés en sentant l'orgasme monter en elle et elle se cambre quand il déferle enfin, libérant un cri de plaisir intense. Oliver, maintenu de force par Felicity, ne peux pas bouger. Il ne peut pas caresser son corps, embrasser ses seins mais il donne encore quelques coups de reins pour s'enfoncer dans son intimité alors que ses mains son prisonnières des siennes. Il est frustré de ne pas pouvoir la toucher mais son excitation est décuplé de se sentir à sa merci, son corps offert à cette femme magnifique. Il se cambre quand le plaisir l'envahit à cette idée et il jouit à son tour dans un râle profond.

Elle reste immobile alors qu'il est encore en elle, quelques instants pour savourer ce plaisir. Elle le redresse pour qu'il s'asseye. Il est toujours enfoncé en elle et elle ne veut pas se retirer pour l'instant. Elle laisse son front reposer contre son épaule et Oliver passe ses bras dans son dos pour la garder contre son torse et découvre la douceur de celui-ci. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, il respire l'odeur de son corps après le sexe. Il embrasse pour la première fois, son cou alors que Felicity lèche sa peau, mordille son trapèze avant de planter doucement ses crocs dans sa chair. A cette sensation Oliver a un sursaut leger et frissonne puis gémit alors que le brouillard de plaisir se dissipe. Elle va se nourrir de lui jusqu'à le faire disparaître et il attend avec plaisir ce moment. Il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Felicity jusqu'à sa nuque pour appuyer sa morsure et il rejette la tête sur la droite pour lui laisser plus de place. Il lui caresse la tête pendant qu'elle suce son sang. C'est presque aussi érotique que de l'avoir vu nue s'empaler sur son membre dressé et de l'avoir sentit se resserrer autour de lui.

Felicity, les lèvres plaquées contre la peau d'Oliver se nourrit tranquillement, le sang se répand dans sa bouche et sa gorge au fil des aspirations. Elle retrouve ce gout savoureux et ferme les yeux de plaisir, son goût dans sa bouche complétant le plaisir qu'il lui a donné. Elle caresse la naissance de ses cheveux d'une main alors que l'autre flatte son ventre et son dos. Leurs corps sont fatigués et encore plein d'électricité.

Oliver sent Felicity lécher les traces de morsures et déposer un baiser dessus. Elle se redresse mais Oliver ne relâche pas son étreinte et elle s'allonge contre lui avec plaisir, leur corps maintenant chaud tous les deux, en prenant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle tire une couverture à eux pour les recouvrir puis caresse ses cheveux en l'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne.

Oliver ferme les yeux et se laisse dériver dans un premier sommeil, son visage bercé par la douceur de ses seins, enivré par son odeur et ses caresses. A l'abri dans ses bras, il a trouvé son nouveau monde et il ferme les yeux déposant un baiser sur les seins de la créature qui l'a sauvé.

Quand il se réveille, Felicity le tient toujours dans ses bras et il sent son corps encore chaud. Le sang qu'elle a bu et le plaisir qu'il lui a donné lui suffisent pour l'instant. Il espère pouvoir profiter du reste de cette nuit avant de s'éteindre entre ses bras. Il la sent bouger et redresse la tête pour l'observer. Elle est tellement belle et forte qu'il pourrait rester des siècles à la découvrir et à l'aimer.

\- « Tu vas me tuer à la fin de cette nuit? », lui demande-t-il en murmurant.

Felicity l'observe, elle sait déjà qu'elle ne veut pas mettre fin à ses jours même s'il le souhaite, en revanche, elle peut l'aider.

\- « Je n'en ai aucune envie... mais tu as l'air prisonnier de la quête qui te guide et je peux faire quelque chose pour toi. »

Oliver l'observe sans rien espérer de plus que finir sa vie entre ses bras. Elle l'a envoûté pour l'amener jusqu'ici mais par la suite, il a succombé à son corps et à son esprit. Il s'est offert totalement à elle et il veut encore ressentir ce qu'elle a fait naître en lui si elle lui permet. Il a trouvé enfin une raison de vivre autre que la vengeance.

\- « Tu as une âme torturée par ton passé et ce qui repose sur tes épaules. Tu souhaites réellement mourir? »

Elle le voit réfléchir et sa réponse la soulage.

\- « Plus depuis que je te connais ». Il se rapproche d'elle lentement et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes avec déférence. « Tu pourrais me garder près de toi et te nourrir de mon sang » avec un regard suppliant.

\- « Ou je pourrai te transformer et t'aider ainsi à avancer dans la mission que tu t'ai fixé... » Oliver ne répond pas et elle continue. « Je te laisse le choix...et t'offre une possibilité d'être plus fort pour traquer les hommes que tu estimes doivent mourir.

\- Je ne tue plus, j'ai fait une promesse...

\- Mais tu ne les tuerais pas seulement par vengeance. Ils te permettraient de survivre si tu te nourris d'eux. »

Il continue de réfléchir et Felicity l'observe. Elle espère qu'il dira oui, elle pourra ainsi le garder auprès d'elle encore plus longtemps. Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'un humain au corps chaud, elle a besoin d'un homme qui la comprenne et fasse disparaître ce sentiment de solitude. Elle caresse ses cheveux, son cou, son épaule et se baisse pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle hume avec plaisir le parfum de sa peau et le griffe de ses dents sans le mordre.

Sentir Felicity avoir autant envie de lui l'excite. Oliver se tend et gémit doucement. Il pose sa main sur sa tête et caresse ses cheveux doucement. Il a envie de saisir la possibilité qu'elle lui offre mais pour une seule raison.

\- « Si tu me transformes... tu vas me laisser partir ?».

Il voit Felicity redresser la tête et découvre son regard sérieux.

\- « Si c'est ce que tu veux...

\- Non je veux rester avec toi mais je ne te servirai plus à rien. Tu ne pourras plus te nourrir de moi... », d'un air confus.

Elle fond sur sa bouche et lui donne un baiser passionné. Oliver sent son corps le recouvrir en partie, sa jambe s'immiscer entre les siennes et ses mains le posséder. Elle le relâche seulement quand il ne peut plus respirer et elle mord sa lèvre. Il gémit à la sensation de douleur, il sent le gout du sang se rependre dans sa bouche alors qu'elle lèche du bout de la langue les gouttes qui perlent. Quand il ouvre les yeux, son regard le possède et il comprend qu'il ne veut pas lui appartenir, il lui appartient déjà.

\- « Je te garderai avec moi et je ne serai plus jamais seule.

\- Tu me garderais même si je ne te sers à rien? », en osant enfin espérer qu'elle l'accepte près d'elle.

\- « En une nuit, tu m'as plus comblé que les hommes ou les créatures qui ont partagé mon lit ces dernières décennies. On est semblables, nos âmes sont jumelles et je pense que la raison de ma transformation est de m'avoir laissé une chance de te trouver sur cette terre. » Elle le caresse presque amoureusement et Oliver sent son cœur se gonfler à ses mots alors qu'il ressent la même chose qu'elle. « Et si tu me laisses le droit de te mordre, on partagera le reste de l'éternité ensemble. » Felicity voit fleurir un sourire timide sur les lèvres de son humain, de son amant et de son âme, comme s'il n'osait pas croire la chance qui lui était donnée. « Tu ne seras plus mon humain mais tu deviendras mon égal.

\- Tu me garderas près de toi et tu m'apprendras tout ce que tu connais? » Elle hoche la tête. « Mais je ne veux pas être ton égal ». Felicity fronce les sourcils en pensant qu'elle s'est trompée sur ses intentions. « Je serai à toi et je te servirai du mieux que je peux ».

Le sourire de Felicity devient carnassier et elle se redresse pour le surplomber.

\- « Tu veux être à moi?

\- Je veux être à toi... pour l'éternité ».

Leurs lèvres se joignent et ils échangent un baiser pour sceller leur alliance. Oliver sent ses lèvres plus dures, sa langue pénétrer sa bouche et les mains de Felicity qui partent de nouveau à la découverte de son corps. Ses doigts flattent son torse, pince son téton pour faire naître un plaisir sous la douleur. Ses ongles griffent sa peau alors que ses lèvres goûtent à la peau de son cou, de ses pectoraux, de son ventre. Il caresse son dos et ses fesses qu'il prend à pleine main, en sentant une légitimité maintenant à la toucher. Il se repaît de la douceur de sa peau, de son odeur douce et sauvage à la fois et de l'excitation qu'elle fait naître si facilement.

Elle aimerait le chevaucher encore une fois mais elle veut qu'il soit à elle, elle a besoin de sentir couler sa vie en elle et elle plante ses dents dans son ventre. Elle boit de longues goulées et son esprit se remplit d'images noires, elle ressent ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'ici et un besoin de le consoler naît en elle. Elle ferme les yeux plus fortement et se force à arrêter de boire.

Oliver ouvre les yeux quand il la sent se redresser. Elle a les lèvres rouges et quelques gouttes de sang qui tâchent son menton. Ses yeux sont sombres derrières le bleu et il voudrait plonger en elle.

\- « Oliver ?

\- Prend moi. »

Elle fond sur son cou et rouvre la première plaie qu'elle lui a faite. Elle aspire la douceur et la chaleur qu'il a en lui. À cette pensée, elle fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude. Elle va lui arracher tout le bon qu'il a encore en lui. Elle commence à se redresser mais Oliver la prend dans ses bras et glisse une main sur sa nuque pour la garder contre lui. Et elle a tellement envie de lui qu'elle finit par se laisser emporter par sa faim et par les gémissements qui naissent dans la gorge d'Oliver.

Au bout de longues minutes, les bras d'Oliver se desserrent, glissent sur sa peau avant de tomber inanimés sur le matelas. Elle lèche une dernière fois la plaie qui ne saigne presque plus. Elle entend à peine les battements lents du cœur de son âme et elle se redresse pour le regarder. Il a les yeux mi-clos et son souffle est lent. Si elle ne le transforme pas, il va mourir. Elle hésite puis porte son poignet droit à sa bouche pour se mordre et place la plaie au-dessus de ses lèvres qui bleuissent.

Oliver ne ressent plus rien, tout semble cotonneux, son esprit est éteint, jusqu'à ce qu'une première goutte du sang de Felicity ne glisse sur sa langue. Des milliers de sensations se réveillent avec fulgurance et lui tourne la tête quand le sang continue de se répandre dans sa bouche et sa gorge. Il se met à lécher le poignet qui lui délivre tant de douceur et d'un coup une faim bestiale se réveille. Il ouvre les yeux qu'il fixe sur Felicity, attrape son poignet pour le maintenir contre sa bouche et bois avec ardeur la vie qu'elle lui offre.

Il se redresse et la plaque sur le matelas alors qu'elle le laisse la surplomber, en tenant toujours son poignet contre ses lèvres. Il lèche sa blessure avant de plonger son visage dans son cou et découvre son odeur, ce parfum subtile qu'il ne percevait pas jusqu'à maintenant, des notes sucrées et profondes. Il ferme les yeux pour entendre son cœur cogner dans sa cage thoracique et perçoit même le bruit de son sang dans ses veines. Sa faim revient plus forte et il lèche sa jugulaire et tremble de plaisir anticipé. Il n'a pas le temps de la mordre qu'une douleur fulgurante le terrasse. Il se laisse tomber sur le côté et se plie en deux de douleur.

Felicity se redresse et le cajole, passe sa main sur son visage alors qu'elle le voit souffrir et qu'elle est impuissante. Il est en train de mourir et ça lui rappelle sa transformation. L'homme qui l'a transformé l'a laissé se débrouiller seule et elle a été malade pendant des jours avant de réussir à se nourrir correctement. Il va sentir son corps se transformer et tout ce qu'il a connu jusque-là va disparaître.

Oliver recroquevillé, tremble de douleur. Il sent ses canines pousser, son ventre se tordre et il a l'impression que sa tête va exploser. Il entend les bruits et sent les odeurs trop brutalement. Une seule chose l'apaise, la voix murmurée de Felicity. Il se calme en se concentrant sur sa voix, la douleur reflue et il ouvre les yeux pour la voir mais il les referme bien vite. Le peu de lumière dans la pièce agresse ses pupilles et il se serre contre sa créatrice pour se protéger et se sentir à l'abri. Elle seule peut l'aider et le sauver.

\- « Tu dois boire encore un peu pour finir ta transformation. », en caressant ses cheveux tendrement.

Oliver sent son estomac se révulser et prend une profonde inspiration pour calmer sa nausée. L'odeur de Felicity le pénètre et le calme, elle est devenue sa maîtresse, sa créatrice et celle qui va le sauver de cette vie de vengeance. Il caresse sa poitrine de son visage avant de lécher ses seins si appétissant. Il sent la faim se réveiller à nouveau, mordille son téton et plante ses crocs dans le galbe de son sein.

Felicity est excitée de sentir sa langue la caresser et son corps se cambre quand il la mord. Elle sent le sexe d'Oliver se dresser contre sa cuisse et elle gronde de plaisir en se resserrant contre lui et caressant son dos fort.

Oliver, la bouche toujours contre la peau douce de sa créatrice, sent son sang couler dans sa gorge et réveiller encore ses sens. Il perçoit une nouvelle odeur en plus du sang, l'excitation de Felicity et son membre durci encore plus. Son corps est assoiffé, excité par tout ce qu'il ressent et il donne une légère pression sur le corps de Felicity pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il relâche sa morsure et la regarde pour avoir son autorisation qu'elle lui donne sans attendre en écartant les cuisses. L'odeur devient plus importante, il prend une profonde inspiration et il sent son sexe palpiter, une envie inhumaine de le sentir enfouit dans sa chaleur. Il n'attend pas plus et la pénètre entièrement alors qu'il se raccroche à son regard devenu lascif. Ses coups de reins se succèdent avec force et rapidité, et ce qu'il ressent n'est rien comparé à la première fois.

Il a besoin de plus mais Felicity le plaque en un éclair sur le matelas et le surplombe comme la première fois. Elle pose une main autour de son cou et l'observe d'un regard dur. Elle se baisse lentement sans le quitter des yeux et mord sa lèvre inférieure en resserrant sa main autour de son cou. Elle sent le corps d'Oliver se contracter et se redresse légèrement pour pouvoir l'observer.

\- « Tu me dois le respect.

\- Ma déesse » murmure-t-il étranglé par sa main qui ne lâche pas prise.

Felicity lui sourit et se met à bouger lentement. Elle le sent durcir en elle et s'empale avec plaisir sur son membre dressé. Il se laisse dominer avec délice et se cambre pour s'offrir et lui donner autant de plaisir qu'elle a déjà pu lui donner.

Il l'entend gémir et sa gorge émet un grognement plus bestial. Elle prend du plaisir et il se perd en elle. Il a posé ses mains sur ses hanches et maintien son corps contre lui pour s'enfoncer encore et encore, dans ce corps qui l'accueille et lui donne tant de délectation. Les mouvements de Felicity finissent par le faire jouir et son orgasme le terrasse. Felicity se laisse retomber contre son corps en glissant son visage dans son cou, embrasse sa jugulaire et la lèche du bout de la langue avant se laisser rattraper par une langueur.

\- « Tu m'as sauvé », murmure-t-il contre sa peau avant de fermer les yeux, reput de plaisir.

Felicity l'a laissé la prendre comme personne depuis longtemps et il lui a donné énormément de plaisir mais ce qui la satisfait aussi, c'est la soumission si naturelle qu'il lui témoigne. Elle lui a donné la chance de vivre une nouvelle vie qu'ils vont partager pour l'éternité. Elle sourit en pensant qu'il sera à elle et qu'elle ne sera plus seule. Elle nettoie le sang qui tâche encore son menton et ses lèvres et le resserre entre ses bras pour s'endormir à son tour contre son corps chaud.

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, vos mis en favoris et de passer sur ce recueil.** **Le prochain OS sera celui basé sur la proposition d'Amazing-Destiny.**

 **Je vous embrasse. Joyeux Halloween.**

 **P.S.: le titre de cet OS est inspiré d'un livre de Poppy Z Brite, un auteur à découvrir.**


	4. Une vie à cent à l'heure

**Une vie à cent à l'heure**

* * *

 **Cet OS est en réponse à l'idée d'Amazing-Destiny, en espérant qu'il ne te déçoive pas.**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos mises en favoris, follow et vos commentaires en particulier aux guests.** **Merci à** **Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta, son** **œil** **avisé et le titre qu'elle m'a inspiré.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: Arrow**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Elle devait encore penser à finir de préparer la réunion de demain après-midi, faire l'analyse des données que John avait récupéré sur l'ordinateur d'un suspect mais aussi faire les courses, le ménage, la lessive,... et du coup prévoir le temps pour repasser.

Felicity se leva alors qu'elle venait de se coucher après une longue journée pour préparer le cake qu'elle avait oublié de faire. Elle n'était pas un as de la cuisine mais elle avait bien été obligée de s'y mettre. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ralentit en entendant un peu de bruit. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Connor et tendit l'oreille. Il s'était déjà rendormi.

Elle se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte pour le regarder un instant. Son fils était adorable, aussi beau que son père et aussi têtu que lui pour son plus grand malheur. Elle passa sa main sur sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux doux, il avait déjà deux ans et elle n'avait pas vu passer ces années. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sortit les ingrédients et se mit au travail.

Oliver rentra deux heures plus tard éreinté dans un appartement calme et plongé dans le noir. Il avait passé la journée au travail à se battre avec un de ses directeurs qui remettait en question toutes ses décisions avant de revêtir son costume de justicier et d'arrêter un malfrat après lequel l'équipe courrait depuis une semaine. C'était gratifiant mais aussi très fatiguant. Mais il était toujours impatient de rentrer chez eux, quand il mettait les pieds ici, il retrouvait le meilleur aspect de sa vie, celui remplie de joie et de chaleur.

Il passa par la chambre de Connor pour voir son fils dormir et resta un instant à l'observer pour profiter de lui, en se disant qu'il avait déjà bien grandit. Puis il rejoignit sa chambre pour trouver sa femme endormie sa lampe de chevet encore éclairée. Il s'assit au bord du lit et la regarda dormir elle aussi un instant. Ils étaient mariés depuis cinq ans maintenant, ça avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie même s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour concevoir que l'aimer ne la mettrait pas plus en danger qu'être seulement son ami.

Il se souvenait du moment où il lui avait fait sa demande. Ils étaient chez eux, à partager un quotidien plutôt calme pour une fois, Felicity sur sa tablette à pianoter et lui sortait de la chambre. Son regard s'était posé immédiatement sur elle, avec cette impression de n'avoir jamais besoin de chercher où elle était, il le sentait et le savait. Il avait senti un élan d'amour l'envahir et avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de sa présence à ses côtés. Il s'était approché pour s'asseoir face à elle, lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour comme il n'en faisait jamais, avant de la demander en mariage. Elle était restée immobile, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et Oliver avait senti son sourire se figer au fil des secondes et quand il avait essayé de rattraper la situation en lui disant qu'il comprenait que c'était peut-être trop tôt pour elle, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment, cette l'explosion de chaleur dans son corps.

Et depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus. Ils travaillaient ensemble nuit et jour et ils avaient eu la plus belle surprise du monde quand Felicity était tombée enceinte. À cette nouvelle, il avait sauté de joie, il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Felicity avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et ils s'étaient perdus dans le regard de l'autre, un sourire énorme sur les lèvres. Et son angoisse était réapparue, il avait perdu un peu son sourire et en un instant elle avait compris. Elle n'avait pas lâché son visage et lui avait expliqué qu'il n'arriverait rien de mal à leur bébé et qu'ils feraient comme tous les parents sur cette terre, ils s'en occuperaient du mieux qu'ils pourraient. Il avait hoché la tête et avait retrouvé un peu son sourire, profitant de cette bonne nouvelle avant de s'inquiéter inutilement.

Connor Tommy Robert Queen était arrivé et avait rempli leur vie d'encore un peu plus de joie. Ils avaient essayé de bien se préparer, transformant le bureau d'Oliver en chambre. Ils avaient peint les murs avec de nombreux dessins puis tout aménagé. Oliver avait déjà pensé à mettre tous les objets dangereux sous clés, des attaches pour garder les portes des placards fermés et Felicity l'avait encore une fois calmé. Il n'était pas encore né et il faudrait attendre encore un moment pour qu'il soit capable de vadrouiller et d'attraper lui-même des objets. Ils avaient essayé de tout prévoir mais leur fils avait désorganisé toute leur vie déjà bien compliquée. Il leur avait fallu trouver une baby-sitter très flexible sur ses horaires et qui pouvait garder Connor à n'importe quelle heure et au pied levé, en plus de la crèche qui était disponible pour les employés chez QC. Felicity essayait de s'en occuper le plus possible tout comme Oliver mais les malfrats ne tenaient pas compte de leur emploi du temps surchargé et ils n'étaient pas toujours libres pour lui lire une histoire le soir avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Heureusement Donna se portait volontaire pour le garder quand il fallait et Théa en profitait quand son rôle dans l'équipe lui laissait un peu de temps.

Du coup depuis deux ans, Oliver avait l'impression de courir après le temps pour gérer le travail, sa mission et Connor. Sa relation avec Felicity tenait le coup mais il avait peur qu'un jour elle se réveille et qu'elle le quitte ne pouvant plus supporter tout ça. Il lui en avait déjà parlé. Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés et encore plus depuis la naissance de leur fils, il arrivait à se confier un peu plus facilement. Il savait que Felicity était forte, qu'ils s'aimaient mais il avait peur de la perdre. Ils ne seraient pas le premier couple à divorcer même s'il avait l'impression qu'ils s'aimaient comme aux premiers jours.

Il caressa sa joue tendrement pour ne pas la réveiller et sourit. Elle était magnifique et il ressentait un manque à ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps seul avec elle et profiter de leur couple. Il avait envie de retrouver sa femme et non pas la mère de Connor. Il sourit doucement en pensant au désir qu'ils manifestaient les premières fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls. Ils étaient incapables de rester dans la même pièce sans se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Et c'était toujours orgasmique. Il n'y avait pas que cela car ils discutaient longtemps, ils riaient et se confiaient l'un à l'autre. Mais il devait bien avouer que faire l'amour avec Felicity avait été une révélation pour lui, il y avait toujours prit plus de plaisir qu'avec ses aventures sans lendemain ou ses précédentes relations. Et ça avait été encore plus dingue quand elle avait été soumise à ses hormones, ils se retrouvaient à faire l'amour n'importe quand et n'importe où car elle était très persuasive.

Le lendemain Oliver se réveilla sous les baisers de Felicity.

\- « Tu es rentré tard hier soir... », murmura-t-elle contre la peau de son cou.

\- « Une mission supplémentaire au dernier moment », en resserrant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Ses lèvres dans son cou, ses mains sur son ventre, sa poitrine caressant son torse. Il sentait déjà se réveiller son envie pour elle quand Connor se mit à pleurer et à appeler sa mère.

Felicity soupira dans son cou et s'appuya sur lui pour se redresser en rassurant son fils qu'elle arrivait. Oliver ferma les yeux et soupira de frustration. La suite s'était orchestré tel un ballet répété un nombre incalculable de fois. Felicity levait Connor, le conduisait à la cuisine pour lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. Elle l'installait sur sa chaise haute en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait déjeuner. Il répondait dans son langage et elle lui répondait comme une mère comprenant son bébé, en préparant leur tasse alors que le café embaumait la pièce. Oliver les retrouvait rapidement pour profiter de sa famille avant qu'ils ne quittent tous leur havre de paix. Il s'amusait avec Connor, l'aidait à manger en jetant des regards à Felicity qui préparait déjà son sac pour la journée et dont il aurait besoin à la crèche. Ensuite il prenait Connor dans ses bras, le faisait sauter dans les airs et le regardait rire aux éclats en se laissant attraper au vol avant de demander un nouveau lancé. Felicity le reprenait alors pour l'habiller et Oliver en faisait de même et prenait la relève de sa femme pour qu'elle puisse se préparer à son tour.

Oliver attendait Felicity dans la cuisine avec Connor installé à nouveau sur sa chaise haute en train de baver sur son doudou déjà usé et son père en train de l'observer des étoiles plein les yeux. En les surprenant ainsi, Felicity sentait toujours une vague d'amour pour les hommes de sa vie. Elle passa une main dans le dos d'Oliver et il se redressa pour la regarder avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres qui s'approfondit rapidement. Puis ils y mettaient un terme, alors que Felicity faisait glisser ses mains de ses épaules, le long de ses bras. Elle l'observait, passait sa main sur son épaule et ajustait sa veste avant de remettre le nœud de sa cravate droite.

Ils en profitaient le matin car le soir il était rare qu'ils puissent profiter tous les trois. Et ce soir c'était loin de leurs habitudes, Oliver avait réussi à rentrer tôt pour une fois et il s'amusait dans le salon alors qu'ils attendaient la livraison de leur repas. Felicity le regardait s'occuper de Connor, il venait de lui faire prendre son bain et son regard était pétillant, un vrai plaisir se lisant dans ses yeux. Elle avait été touchée quand elle lui avait appris sa grossesse car il lui avait confié qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir connaitre ce bonheur. Etre père et pouvoir s'occuper de son enfant, lui apprendre une multitude de chose, l'aider à grandir et le voir faire sa vie. Depuis elle essayait de lui donner le maximum de moments de complicité avec leur enfant, ce qui était pour lui un bonheur et pour elle une joie immense. Et Connor adorait son père, dès qu'il le voyait apparaître, il lui tendait les bras et gazouillait pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans la journée. Oliver l'installait contre lui et observait tous les détails de son visage. Ses cheveux blonds platine et ses grands yeux clairs, son petit nez et ses joues rebondies.

Quand le repas fut livré, ils s'installèrent à table. Oliver et Felicity de chaque côté de leur fils qui occupait le bout de table, installé dans sa chaise haute et présidant leur repas au son de sa cuillère en plastique sur le bois de sa tablette. Felicity lui apporta sa purée et s'installa pour le faire manger. Il en était à peine deux cuillerées englouties que le portable de Felicity sonnait. Oliver prit la relève alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour décrocher. Il comprit, aux bribes de conversation, qu'elle parlait travail et il vit son front se rider. Ils auraient besoin de prendre quelques jours de vacances loin de ce rythme effréné et il se sentait parfois coupable de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir une vie plus calme. Quand elle se réinstalla à table, elle passa sa main sur son trapèze et le massa en soufflant.

\- « Encore du travail? », lui demanda-t-il d'un air concerné.

\- « Oui... mais je m'y attendais. »

Oliver se retourna vers Connor pour surveiller dans quoi il plongeait les mains.

\- « Je vais te dire un secret Connor », en se penchant vers lui alors que Felicity le regardait faire, « ta maman a besoin d'un massage ce soir ».

Quand il releva la tête, il vit le sourire de Felicity et il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur leur fils.

Une fois Connor endormi, il n'attendit pas pour rejoindre Felicity dans leur chambre. Elle était déjà en pyjama, un short et un débardeur à fines bretelles. Il passa par la salle de bain sans attendre et revint dans la chambre avec un pot de crème.

\- « C'est l'heure du massage », en lui faisant signe de s'allonger sur le lit.

Felicity ne perdit pas de temps et s'installa sur le ventre. Elle sentit Oliver faire glisser ses brettelles sur ses épaules et elle frissonna. Puis les mains fortes de son homme se posèrent dans son dos et le froid de la crème la surprit.

\- « Désolé c'est un peu froid mais je vais te réchauffer ».

Felicity sourit en entendant son ton joueur.

\- « J'attends ça avec impatience », en fermant les yeux pour se laisser faire.

Oliver fit courir ses mains sur ses épaules avant de les descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il approfondit la pression de ses doigts pour détendre ses muscles et il entendit un premier gémissement traverser ses lèvres. Son corps se tendit immédiatement et il recommença le même geste pour obtenir la même réaction. Il sourit en entendant Felicity pousser un gémissement plus fort et ses mains se resserrer sur son oreiller.

\- « Ça te fait du bien !, » Elle hocha la tête avant de répondre.

\- « Continue Oliver... encore.. ».

Sa voix avait pris un ton plus grave et vibrant et Oliver sentait son envie pour elle plus présente maintenant. Sa peau douce s'était réchauffée sous ses massages et ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus érotiques. Ses mains exécutèrent des caresses plus sensuelles en remontant son débardeur sur le haut de son dos alors qu'il découvrait le reste de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la lisière de son mini short.

Felicity se cambra, espérant que les mains d'Oliver descendent plus bas pour caresser ses fesses mais au contraire, il remonta ses doigts le long de ses flancs. Elle gémit son prénom et cette fois, il la retourna pour la mettre sur le dos et la surplomba. Leurs lèvres s'unir sans attendre et ils échangèrent un baiser plein d'envie et de frustration. Les mains de Felicity sur sa tête et son cou, le retenaient contre elle alors que ses mains caressaient son ventre avant de devenir plus baladeuses et de remonter à sa poitrine sous son débardeur.

Elle gémit dans sa bouche et Oliver approfondit encore son baiser alors que les doigts de Felicity s'accrochaient à ses cheveux. Il ne put attendre plus longtemps et glissa sa main entre les cuisses de Felicity, son corps se cambrant encore une fois alors qu'elle se pendait à son cou en gémissant son prénom. Il sentait son sexe pulser et donna un premier coup de rein pour se frotter contre elle. Il sentit une ligne de frissons gagner son corps et il recommença en sentant cette fois Felicity écarter les cuisses. Il changea de position pour lui retirer ses vêtements mais un bruit brisa l'instant. Connor venait de se mettre à pleurer, ils se regardèrent sans bouger, priant tous les deux pour que les pleures cessent. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils devinrent plus forts. Felicity ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- « Je vais y aller sinon, il ne va pas arrêter.

\- Non, ne bouge pas. Je m'en occupe et tu m'attends là pour reprendre où on s'en est arrêté », en déposant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de se lever pour rejoindre Connor.

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait bercé, lui avait raconté une histoire mais rien n'y faisait. Felicity était venu finalement les rejoindre pour essayer de le calmer, il s'était endormi au bout d'une heure et quand ses parents avaient rejoint leur chambre, ils s'étaient endormis à leur tour, l'ambiance romantique entièrement évanouie.

* * *

Oliver courrait après l'homme dans la ruelle quand il entendit un déclic dans son oreillette puis la voix de Felicity.

\- « Oliver tu m'entends?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », d'une voix essoufflée.

\- « J'ai une bonne nouvelle ma mère peut garder Connor cette nuit, je suis à jour de mon travail pour l'équipe et il n'y a pas de réunion importante demain à l'entreprise... »

Oliver resta quelques secondes silencieux en essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- « Ce qui veut dire qu'on va pouvoir profiter de la soirée rien que tous les deux », compléta-t-il d'une voix légère.

\- « Je t'attends chez nous. Ne traîne pas.

\- Tu m'as donné une nouvelle motivation pour l'attraper », en souriant alors qu'il courrait toujours après le voleur.

Une demi-heure après Oliver ramenait l'homme en le tenant par le col de sa veste vers John qui venait à sa rencontre et en boitant.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? », lui demanda son ami inquiet.

\- « Il a essayé de se défendre et m'a donné un coup.

\- Ça va aller?

\- Oui, rien de grave, je te laisse le remettre à la police j'ai des projets qui m'attendent ».

John lui sourit et ne demanda rien, sachant ce dont il parlait après avoir écouté leur conversation par l'oreillette. Il attrapa l'homme qui avait cessé de se débattre et encouragea Oliver à rentrer rapidement chez lui.

Oliver passa par le repère pour prendre une douche et se changer et arriva le plus rapidement possible à leur appartement. Ils avaient la soirée et la nuit pour eux. Il était déjà tard à cause de ce voleur après lequel il avait couru mais ils leur restaient au moins la nuit. Il entra, chercha Felicity et se dirigea vers leur chambre ne la voyant pas. Il était heureux de pouvoir passer un moment avec sa femme, ils allaient se retrouver, prendre du plaisir et rester à parler des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ils le faisaient avant. Il avait envie de l'entendre prendre du plaisir, murmurer son nom dans le creux de son oreille alors que ses mains et son corps se refermerait autour de lui. Il avait envie de sentir son souffle s'accélérer, la chaleur de son corps et ses gémissements de plaisir raisonner. Il avait envie de la tenir dans ses bras et de se repaître de son parfum et de la douceur de sa peau. Il avait envie de l'entendre parler de ce qu'elle désirait, pensait, espérait. Il la voulait rien que pour lui pendant une nuit.

Il atteignit enfin leur chambre et se stoppa sur le pas de la porte. Felicity était allongée, une lumière douce l'enveloppant. Elle était vêtue d'un déshabillé en soie noir, très court et ajouré à quelques endroits. Le bustier mettait en valeur sa poitrine et la longueur du vêtement lui permettait de profiter de la tonicité de ses cuisses alors qu'il pouvait discerner les contours de son string en dessous. Il sourit en la voyant aussi belle et sexy.

\- « Chérie je suis rentré ».

Le silence lui répondit et il fit un pas en avant. Elle dormait profondément et il hésita un instant à la réveiller. Il décida dans un premier temps de se déshabiller et se coucha à côté d'elle, dans son dos. Il glissa une main sur son flanc avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à son ventre et glissa son visage dans son cou pour respirer son parfum.

\- « Bébé, je suis là », en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Il sentit Felicity bouger un peu alors qu'elle posait sa main sur sa tête sans se retourner. « Je suis prêt pour faire tout ce que tu veux », lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- « Génial... ça faisait longtemps... », répondit-elle encore endormie.

Il commença à déposer une série de baisers dans son cou avant de s'arrêter.

\- « Tu dors? », lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne la voyant pas réceptive à ses baisers.

\- « Non...non... juste je me repose un peu... », elle reprit après une pause, « et après tu vas voir... on va passer une nuit démente ».

Oliver s'était redressé et l'observait. Elle parlait les yeux fermés et son corps était immobile et lourd de sommeil.

\- « Tu as besoin de dormir », en l'embrassant sur les lèvres et la prenant dans ses bras pour s'endormir contre elle. « On aura une autre soirée. »

Oliver s'endormit à peine quelques minutes plus tard tout autant exténué que sa femme. Son corps collé au sien et sa respiration se calant sur le rythme calme et endormi de Felicity.

Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla, il était seul au lit et se leva avec regrets. Il avait espérait qu'ils pourraient rattraper un peu leur soirée d'hier mais Felicity était déjà debout et avait attaqué sa journée. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il la trouva en train de chantonner alors que Connor était assis à la table du petit déjeuner plongé dans son bol de chocolat.

\- « Bonjour », lança-t-il en s'avançant pour embrasser son fils.

\- « Papa », cria le petit alors qu'Oliver se baissait pour déposer un baiser sur sa tête.

\- « Tu es déjà là ?

\- Ma mère avait un cours de yoga et elle a appelé pour le déposer plus tôt.

\- Et ça s'est bien passé chez sa grand-mère ?

\- Comme toujours, elle a dû l'user à force de l'embrasser... »

Oliver s'approcha de Felicity et la prit dans ses bras.

\- « Tu as bien dormi ? », en se collant à elle.

Elle hocha la tête et se mit à rire doucement.

\- « Je suis désolée. Je voulais vraiment qu'on passe la soirée ensemble... qu'on ait un moment pour nous », en jetant un coup d'œil à Connor pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait, « mais je crois que je devais être vraiment exténuée.

\- Tu avais besoin de repos, on se programmera une autre soirée.

\- Tu as vu où on en est, on est obligé de prendre rendez-vous pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre », alors qu'ils étaient maintenant face à face et qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou.

Oliver l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait commencé à déposer de tendres baisers dans son cou, s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard peiné.

\- « Je suis désolé..., c'est à cause de moi.

\- Non ce n'est pas à cause de toi », en prenant son visage dans ses mains. « On a notre travail, un petit bout qui accapare le moindre moment de repos qu'on a...

\- Et une mission justicière qui n'arrange rien ».

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

\- « Je savais très bien ce qu'il m'attendait avec toi, alors ne joue pas le fautif. Et on s'en sort plutôt bien je trouve.

\- Parce que tu es forte et Connor adorable...

\- Et parce que je crois en ce que tu fais et qu'un jour on aura une ville plus sure sans que tu ais besoin de sortir toutes les nuits », en le prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant contre elle pour le rassurer.

* * *

Oliver était installé à son bureau mais il était incapable de travailler. Il pensait à cette nuit manquée, il avait fantasmé toute la soirée et il avait espéré que ça leur permettrait de se retrouver. Car ils avaient beau être toujours aussi proches et amoureux, il avait besoin de voir dans les yeux de Felicity qu'il était encore l'homme qui pouvait lui faire perdre la tête seulement en posant les mains sur son corps. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait lui donner toujours autant de plaisir.

Il l'avait invité à midi pour qu'ils déjeunent ensemble et qu'ils puissent discuter mais elle n'avait pas pu se libérer à cause de la préparation d'une réunion importante avec toute son équipe. Il voulait lui proposer une soirée en amoureux qui cette fois ne serait pas perturbée par le monde extérieur. Et peut-être que pendant leur pause déjeuner, une chose en entraînant une autre, ils seraient obligés de s'enfermer dans son bureau pour se sauter dessus. Il imaginait très bien la déshabiller avec empressement, lui remonter sa jupe, abaissée son sous vêtement et lui faire l'amour passionnément sur le canapé en la tenant dans ses bras, ou sur son bureau pour voir son corps être agité de tremblements de plaisir, ou contre le mur pour la sentir se resserrer entièrement autour de lui. Il imaginait déjà ses soupirs de désir, ses gémissements dans le creux de l'oreille au rythme de ses coups de reins et sa chaleur enivrante l'accueillant encore et toujours plus profondément.

Il était excité et son envie bien réveillée avec toutes les images qu'il avait en tête. Il avait envie de Felicity et il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait besoin de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il avait envie d'elle. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans son esprit et il se leva pour partir à sa recherche une fois calmé.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup à chercher, elle était dans son service et discutait avec un employé d'un service voisin. Il était déjà mieux rien que de la voir mais il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire. Il continua d'avancer vers elle et il vit apparaître son merveilleux sourire, qui ne lui était pas adressé. Elle serra la main de cet homme qui prit sa main entre les siennes. Ça ne lui plaisait pas mais il devait sans doute y avoir une raison à ce geste et Felicity posa sa main sur son épaule. Il sentit quelque chose se déchirer dans son torse alors que leurs sourires s'agrandissaient. Il fronça les sourcils et accéléra le pas, s'il écoutait sa jalousie, il repousserait cet homme d'un coup brusque et se mettrait devant Felicity pour bien lui signifier qu'elle était à lui. Mais il n'était plus à l'âge des cavernes, il était président d'une société et Felicity était une femme forte qui ne lui laisserait pas passer ce genre de comportement d'homme de Neandertal et à la place, il se racla la gorge pour leur signifier sa présence.

\- « Oliver ?

\- Monsieur Queen… », le sourire de l'homme se figea quand il s'aperçut de la dureté du regard de son supérieur.

Oliver se planta à côté de Felicity en passant une main autour de sa taille.

\- « J'ai besoin de parler à ma femme.

\- Oui bien sûr monsieur. Je suis désolé de l'avoir retenue... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le couple Queen était déjà repartit. Oliver conduisit Felicity jusqu'à son bureau alors qu'elle fulminait. Elle ne voulait pas donner en spectacle une dispute de couple qui ne regardait personne mais quand la porte du bureau se referma derrière eux, elle repoussa Oliver et lui fit face.

\- « C'était quoi ça ? », lui demanda-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

Oliver fit comme si de rien était et la regarda.

\- « Quoi ? On avait prévu de déjeuner ensemble, alors tu déjeunes avec moi ».

Il savait bien que cette phrase allait horripiler sa femme mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la prononcer.

\- « Même si j'ai du travail et que je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps. Tu viens de te conduire comme un goujat Oliver. Darren et moi discutions de la réunion ».

Il lâcha un rire moqueur et Felicity se figea.

\- « Darren », en utilisant son prénom presque avec dégoût, « est du service comptabilité, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans ta réunion ?

\- Il nous donnait son avis sur le coût d'une restructuration de matériel..., et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas à me justifier. Je t'ai dit que j'avais du travail... et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu viens me surveiller ».

Il baissa la tête avant de la relever avec un air maintenant penaud.

\- « J'avais envie de te voir... j'étais déçu que tu ne puisses pas te libérer ce midi et j'ai décidé de venir te rendre une petite visite et je te vois discuter avec lui... », en baissant la tête à nouveau pour contrôler au mieux sa colère.

\- « Et tu me fais une crise de jalousie? », d'une voix plus douce et peinée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle préfère passer du temps avec un autre homme que lui.

\- « Je ne qualifierais pas ça de cette façon... »

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait faux bond mais je devais travailler, tu sais ce que c'est ? » Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle attendait une réponse. « On va se préparer une soirée en amoureux quand j'aurai finit ce projet, rien que tous les deux, d'accord? » Il hocha encore une fois la tête alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la laisser rejoindre son bureau.

Oliver n'avait pas attendu longtemps après cet épisode pour prévoir une soirée romantique surprise. Il avait appelé Théa pour savoir si elle pouvait s'occuper de Connor dans la semaine et elle accepta avec plaisir. Il avait vérifié le planning de Felicity avec sa secrétaire pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas de réunion importante. Il avait commandé un bon repas qui ne lui restait plus qu'à réchauffer et il avait donné consigne à son équipe de ne les déranger sous aucun prétexte à part la fin du monde. Il marchait dans les couloirs en revenant d'une réunion et arrêta sa progression quand son regard fut attirée par une silhouette blonde, il fit un pas en arrière et entendit rire Felicity. Il allait pour faire un pas vers elle mais il s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas seul, Darren discutant encore avec elle. Il serra les mâchoires et reprit son chemin vers son bureau. Ils étaient simplement collègues mais cet homme passait plus de temps avec sa femme que lui.

En fin d'après-midi, il envoya un message à Felicity en la prévenant qu'il s'occupait de Connor et qu'elle avait un peu de temps libre devant elle. Felicity partit donc du travail avec le projet de faire quelques courses tranquillement et elle attendrait ses hommes chez eux. Quand elle arriva, Oliver était déjà rentré, elle l'embrassa et voulut se décoller de lui pour partir à la recherche de Connor mais Oliver la retint contre lui.

\- « Où est Connor?

\- Avec sa tante. Cette soirée est pour nous et j'ai tout prévu ».

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et ne la quittait pas des yeux en lui lançant un regard langoureux sans la lâcher pour profiter de sentir son corps contre le sien alors qu'il épousait ses formes. Il l'embrassa un peu plus profondément, en prenant le temps de caresser ses lèvres et en la serrant contre lui.

\- « Tout a tout organisé ? », lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils mettaient fin au baiser pour calmer le feu qui se réveillait déjà en eux.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire et retrouva ses lèvres. Elle sentait son corps se réchauffer doucement et se laissa faire avec plaisir. Ils avaient trop peu d'occasion de se retrouver seul et ça commençait à peser sur leur couple par moment. Le meilleur témoin est qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis plusieurs mois, qu'elle ne se sentait plus aussi à l'aise dans ces moments d'intimité qu'elle l'était auparavant et qu'Oliver s'était montré jaloux sans raison. Mais il y avait toujours des impératifs et des choses plus importantes qui les tenaient éloignés.

\- « J'ai envie de te faire l'amour toute la soirée », en déposant un baiser derrière son oreille, « puis toute la nuit », en serrant ses mains sur sa taille. « Mais d'abord je te séduis avec ma cuisine ».

Felicity s'installa à table quand Oliver retira la chaise pour qu'elle prenne place et ils passèrent une soirée agréable autour d'un repas aux chandelles à s'échanger des regards langoureux et des sourires. Oliver retrouvait enfin sa femme même si les images de Felicity riant avec Darren le perturbaient toujours et refaisaient surface dans sa mémoire insidieusement. Il s'en voulait de se sentir jaloux mais il n'arrivait pas à faire taire ses appréhensions. A la fin du repas, Felicity se leva pour débarrasser mais Oliver l'interrompit. Il était hors de question qu'elle travaille et il se serra une nouvelle fois contre elle pour l'embrasser.

\- « Je veux téléphoner à Théa avant, juste pour être sure que tout va bien et après je suis toute à toi ». Oliver la relâcha et elle passa son coup de fil.

Il était partit dans leur chambre pour tamiser l'ambiance et il trouva Felicity en train de mettre sa veste en revenant dans la cuisine.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? », lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, s'inquiétant déjà qu'elle ait eu de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- « Connor pleurait, il est malade...

\- Théa peut très bien s'en occuper. On a une soirée rien que pour nous pour une fois », tenta-t-il pour la garder avec lui.

\- « Mais Connor...

\- Tu ne veux pas passer la soirée avec moi? », tenta-t-il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il vivait mal de la voir partir et s'éloigner de lui.

\- « Je veux passer la soirée avec toi mais il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien », en finissant d'enfiler sa veste.

\- « Tu couches avec Darren ? »

Cette fois-ci, il dit tout haut ce qui le perturbait et lui faisait le plus peur. Felicity se figea alors qu'elle cherchait son sac et se tourna vers lui doucement. Oliver nota son regard surprit alors qu'elle avait la bouche entrouverte.

\- « Tu plaisantes j'espère ». Oliver prit une profonde inspiration et lui tourna le dos. Il était blessé par le fait de la voir s'éloigner de lui et encore plus par le ton qu'elle venait de prendre pour s'adresser à lui. « Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça après ce que tu viens de me dire.

\- Laisse tomber », en secouant la tête, « va chercher Connor.

\- Pourquoi tu m'accuses de te tromper? Je n'ai jamais fait ça, ni même eu l'idée de le faire. Est-ce que j'ai jamais montré un seul comportement qui pouvait te faire penser le contraire? » Oliver restait de dos, silencieux. « Répond moi », cria-t-elle.

\- « C'est la seule soirée de libre qu'on a depuis des lustres et tu me laisses seul... », en se tournant vivement vers elle maintenant en colère.

\- « Mais je t'ai expliqué… », balbutia-t-elle prise au dépourvu de voir Oliver si touché par son départ et ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

\- « Et tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Darren », ajouta-t-il en l'interrompant sans la regarder de peur de voir sur son visage la réponse positive à la question qu'il avait peur de poser. Ça faisait trop longtemps que cette idée envahissait son esprit et cette fois il n'avait pas pu retenir ses mots et son angoisse.

Felicity resta silencieuse, totalement stupéfaite des mots d'Oliver.

\- « Ne soit pas idiot », en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle était ahurie par cette idée et elle ne s'attendait pas à la scène qui suivit.

\- « Idiot? », cria-t-il à son tour et en la regardant maintenant en colère. « Tu décommandes nos déjeuners pour travailler avec lui et quand enfin on a un moment calme tu trouves une excuse pour me laisser en plan.

\- Je travaillais avec lui comme tu le dis...

\- Et tu ris dans les couloirs avec lui sans te gêner de l'image que tu renvoies, en laissant supposer à tout le monde que tu trompes ton mari ».

Il la vit s'approcher de lui d'un pas vif mais il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir la gifle qui s'abattit sur sa joue et sentit la brûlure irradier sa peau.

\- « Je ne dois pas te manquer tant que ça… », en relevant la tête et en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- « Tu penses que tu ne me manques pas ? », lui demanda-t-elle blessée. « Tu penses que je serais capable de t'oublier et te tromper ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis…

\- Tu ne comprends pas…

\- Alors explique-moi ». Felicity fit un pas en arrière et se tourna pour partir. « Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais. »

Oliver avait l'impression que leur éloignement devenait irrémédiable. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait un si gros problème entre eux mais en une soirée leur couple s'était fragilisé. Eux qu'il pensait inséparables. Il se planta devant la porte de leur appartement pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- « Tu fuis mais je ne te laisserai pas partir. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez disponible pour toi… et j'ai peur… j'ai peur qu'un autre homme t'offre ce que je ne suis pas capable de te donner. Et je veux éviter ça à tout prix.

\- Oliver, comment je dois te dire que je t'aime pour que tu me crois ?

\- Je te crois… c'est juste que… j'ai l'impression qu'on ne partage plus rien. Il n'y a que le travail et Connor et nous dans tout ça, on s'éloigne.

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose », dit Felicity en baissant la tête.

Oliver sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre et sa gorge se serrer. Il n'avait pas tout inventé, il avait bien comprit qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Il savait qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre. Felicity se rendit compte de son regard abattu en levant la tête et se reprit.

\- « Non… non ce n'est pas ça. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Mais tu as raison en pensant que parfois je fuis ». Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, incapable de regarder Oliver dans les yeux pour lui avouer ce qui lui faisait peur. « J'ai peur de… de ne plus te donner autant de plaisir qu'avant, de ne plus être aussi attirante », en finissant sa phrase dans un murmure.

Oliver fut stupéfié par ses paroles et il s'approcha rapidement d'elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

\- « Felicity, comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde à ça ? »

Elle fuyait son regard et il vit une larme poindre au coin de son œil.

\- « Je me rends bien compte que j'ai changé depuis Connor », sa voix éraillée par les pleurs qu'elle retenait, « et on se retrouvait moins souvent ensemble… » elle s'interrompit quand sa gorge serrée l'empêcha de parler.

\- « Chérie, tu es la plus belle chose au monde qui me soit arrivée, tu es magnifique aussi bien physiquement que moralement ».

Il se baissa pour déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres et gouta ses larmes. Il caressa ses cheveux avant de reprendre fermement son visage entre ses mains pour lui faire sentir tous ses sentiments et son envie d'être avec elle.

\- « Tu es une maman formidable et tu n'es pas que ça », murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Felicity entrouvrit les lèvres pour sentir la langue d'Oliver contre la sienne et retrouver cet état d'excitation qu'il savait faire naitre en elle. Elle l'attrapa par le cou et se resserra contre lui.

\- « Tu m'aimes ? », demanda-t-elle en se cachant dans son cou.

\- « Je t'aime plus de jour en jour. Et j'ai toujours envie de toi », murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle releva la tête et il vit son regard brillant remplit d'amour. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour partager un baiser plus profond et il devint de plus en plus passionné. Oliver voulait lui montrer qu'il la trouvait toujours aussi excitante et il la souleva de terre en passant ses mains sous ses fesses. Felicity poussa un petit cri, en sentant qu'elle quittait le sol et se resserra autour de lui en déposant des baisers dans son cou et en resserrant ses mains sur sa nuque.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre difficilement et Oliver la laissa glisser le long de son corps afin d'avoir les mains libres pour la déshabiller. Il la sentit un moment mal à l'aise quand il lui retira son chemisier et qu'elle resserrait ses doigts sur sa chemise. Il lui susurra à l'oreille qu'elle était magnifique et caressa tendrement sa joue de son pouce avant de reculer sa tête et pouvoir plonger dans son regard. Felicity évitait de le regarder dans les yeux et Oliver passa un doigt sous son menton, pour relever son visage. Leurs regards se trouvèrent enfin, le bleu tendre et le bleu profond se mélangèrent et ils se laissèrent dériver un instant, en prenant le temps de se sentir à nouveau pleinement connectés. Elle passa une main derrière sa tête pour le rapprocher d'elle rassurée par le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur avant d'approfondir ce baiser lentement tout en caressant son torse. Elle glissa ses mains sur sa taille avant de les glisser dans son dos.

Felicity sentit une envie se réveiller avec encore plus de force au fond de son ventre. Elle avait besoin de retrouver Oliver, de le sentir contre elle et en elle, au plus profond d'elle pour qu'il lui fasse gouter à ce plaisir de se retrouver unis ensemble. Elle se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Fais-moi l'amour », d'une voix presque implorante.

Oliver, plongé dans ses yeux voilés de désir, vit passer dans son regard une libération. Ils se retrouvaient à voir le même besoin dans les yeux de sa femme que celui qu'il ressentait et il se jeta sur ses lèvres qui lui manquaient tant en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il l'aimait tant que ça lui faisait mal de la sentir loin de lui et de ne plus comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait ou pensait.

Il continua à lui retirer ses vêtements, en baissant la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et en la faisant glisser le long de ses jambes puis il avança pour la repousser vers le lit, pour dégager ses pieds. Il remonta ses mains le long de ses flancs lentement pour sentir enfin sa peau nue sous ses mains, jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il caressa doucement. Felicity gémit dans sa bouche en sentant ses mains fortes et resserra ses doigts sur sa nuque.

Oliver la sentit frissonner et il la serra contre lui en la tenant dans ses bras et en posant une main au creux de ses reins alors que Felicity avait prit le contrôle de leur baiser. Il savait quel geste faire pour la calmer ou au contraire réveiller ce feu qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux, il griffa ses reins et elle se cambra contre lui.

Felicity était excitée de sentir le corps de son mari contre elle et toutes ses caresses approfondissaient son désir de minute en minute. Elle se cambra en sentant les ongles d'Oliver lui griffer le bas du dos et elle sentit son membre dur à travers leurs vêtements. Son désir augmenta encore et elle serra Oliver contre elle en posant ses mains sur ses fesses. Il se cambra à son tour et se déhancha lentement contre elle pour lui faire sentir toute son excitation. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir eu autant envie de lui mais en le sentant contre elle toute sa frustration se réveillait. Elle avait maintenant besoin de le sentir sans vêtements et elle le déshabilla en lui retirant son pantalon alors qu'il ôtait sa chemise. Felicity le regardait s'emmêler les bras dans sa chemise dont il n'avait pas défait les boutons de manchettes et se mit à rire. Oliver se figea pour la regarder et sourit à son tour. Elle l'aida à se délivrer et il plongea avec encore plus d'envie sur son corps une fois libéré.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, peau contre peau, leur chaleur se mélangeant, ils soupirèrent de plaisir. Oliver passa ses mains dans le dos de Felicity et dégrafa son soutien-gorge pour lui retirer, la garda contre lui en posant une main dans son dos et caressa sa poitrine du dos de son autre main. Il laissa glisser ses doigts lentement sur son mamelon pour sentir leur pointe se dresser. Il le prit en coupe et pinça délicatement sa pointe pour la faire durcir encore un peu plus. Il avait envie de plus et il avança pour se rapprocher de lit.

Felicity recula sous la pression d'Oliver et ils s'allongèrent sur leur lit en retrouvant rapidement leurs lèvres et le contact de leurs corps quand il se rompait. Oliver, au-dessus d'elle, avait maintenant abandonné ses lèvres et déposer des baisers humides sur sa peau brulante. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau, l'humidité de sa langue quand il léchait une parcelle de son corps et le pincement de ses dents quand il mordillait la peau fine dans son cou. Les mains d'Oliver redécouvraient son corps, caressant sa poitrine, son ventre, ses hanches, glissaient jusqu'à ses fesses avant d'atteindre ses cuisses et de caresser à peine son sexe.

Oliver entendit Felicity gémir de frustration quand il survolait son entrejambe et il recommença plusieurs fois, découvrant avec plaisir et dévotion son corps avec ses mains avant d'en glisser une entre ses cuisses, de poser sa main de façon plus ferme sur son intimité et de frotter sa main contre son string déjà humide. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et elle écarta les cuisses pour sentir encore plus ses caresses. Il écarta le morceau de tissu de son pouce et glissa ses doigts dessous pour écarter ses lèvres et sentir son excitation. Il entendit Felicity gémir à nouveau alors qu'il remontait ses doigts jusqu'à son clitoris. Il arrêta de parsemer son corps de baisers et releva la tête pour l'observer.

Felicity avait les yeux à moitié fermés, les bras relevés et les mains agrippées à son oreiller. Sentir les doigts d'Oliver si près de lui donner du plaisir la faisait se cambrer à chaque mouvement et elle ondulait du bassin pour inviter son mari à plus. Elle sentit les doigts d'Oliver se presser encore plus sur son clitoris et elle rejeta la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes en libérant un long gémissement.

A ce son, le sexe d'Oliver tressauta. Il avait une envie impérieuse de la prendre mais il voulait lui donner le plus de plaisir possible et il lui retira son string pour pouvoir s'occuper mieux d'elle. Il lui donna un nouveau baiser avant d'embrasser sa poitrine, son ventre, ses hanches et retrouva son centre de plaisir. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de glisser sa langue entre. Il lapa une première fois furtivement et Felicity geignit. Oliver sentit le feu dans ses reins se réveiller et il recommença en prenant le temps de gouter à son humidité. Il déposa plusieurs baisers en remontant jusqu'à son clitoris pour enfin le caresser de sa langue. Il voulait la faire jouir et il savait qu'elle appréciait de le sentir entre ses cuisses.

Il embrassa ce petit bout de chair tendu, le lécha, le caressa tendrement avant de frotter ses dents protégées de ses lèvres dessus. Felicity avait maintenant ses mains autour de sa tête et gémissait de façon continue, elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir et il voulait la sentir. Il introduisit un doigt en elle sans difficulté et sentit avec plaisir sa chaleur. Il fit quelque va et vient en observant ses réactions et elle ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer.

Oliver était plongé entre ses cuisses écartées, maintenu contre son intimité par ses mains et son regard dirigé dans le sien. Il savait toujours lui faire du bien, elle sentait le plaisir grandir dans son ventre. Elle avait atteint la limite et elle ne pourrait plus se retenir pendant longtemps.

\- « Oliver… », en gémissant dans un souffle.

Il introduisit un autre doigt en elle et replongea entre ses cuisses avec encore plus de fougue. Il continuait ses mouvements et embrassa son clitoris avant de le sucer du bout des lèvres. Il la sentit se resserrer et il accéléra ses gestes avant de la sentir se cambrer et son corps se tendre dans un spasme en gémissant longuement dans un râle.

Elle sentit une ligne de feu traverser son corps, tous ses muscles se contractèrent et une impression de fourmillement la gagna quand l'électricité s'estompa. Elle resserra Oliver contre elle en passant ses mains dans son dos alors qu'il déposait des baisers sur son corps en remontant jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle avait l'esprit embrumé, le corps détendu et elle accueillit ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se gouter sur sa langue et d'échanger un baiser paresseux.

Oliver l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou et il se déhancha contre sa hanche. Elle sentit son excitation contre elle, son sexe dur encore maintenu par son boxer. Elle glissa sa main sur son dos avant de l'introduire entre leur deux corps et de passer la barrière de son vêtement. Elle enroula ses doigts autour de son membre fort et se mit à le masturber lentement. Il se mit à se déhancher pour s'enfoncer dans cette main chaude et elle accéléra ses caresses.

\- « Non… attend… pas comme ça… », en mordant sa lèvre pour se contenir.

Il se redressa pour retirer son sous-vêtement, écarta les cuisses de sa femme, retrouva son regard et plongea en elle, d'un coup de rein lent et profond, pour retrouver cette sensation si douce de se sentir à l'abri dans son corps, tout en gémissant de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux une fois l'avoir entièrement pénétré, rejeta la tête en arrière en calant ses hanches contre les fesses douces de Felicity et s'immobilisa.

Oliver sentait sa chaleur et son humidité l'entourer et il savourait cette sensation si douce d'être au chaud, enveloppé par l'amour de sa femme. Elle se mit à bouger, il ouvrit les yeux pour retrouver son regard et ils se sourirent tendrement. Il se mit à bouger lentement entre ses cuisses, allant et venant, s'enfonçant avec toujours plus de plaisir dans sa chaleur.

Felicity avait la bouche entrouverte à la sensation de se sentir remplit tout en gardant son regard fixé dans celui de l'amour de sa vie. Oliver se baissa, ils s'embrassèrent encore tendrement et il commença à aller et venir en elle un peu plus vite. Il perdit rapidement le contrôle de son corps et accéléra ses coups de rein en la regardant se perdre à nouveau. Il la sentait se resserrer autour de lui et la sensation autour de son sexe était merveilleuse.

Felicity sentit l'orgasme se former dans son ventre avant d'exploser et de fuser à travers toutes ses fibres nerveuses une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle resserrer ses bras et ses jambes sur le corps d'Oliver pour le garder contre elle, serré entre ses cuisses et contre sa poitrine.

Oliver sentit les ongles de Felicity se planter dans sa peau avant qu'elle ne griffe son dos en se resserrant autour de lui. Il se glissa dans ce fourreau brûlant un peu plus vivement sous la pression du feu dans ses reins et l'orgasme le renversa. Il se rependit en elle en se cambrant plusieurs fois pour venir profondément dans son intimité et sa chaleur bienfaitrice et se laissa retomber sur son corps qu'il serra entre ses bras, enfin heureux et apaisé de retrouver sa femme.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, Felicity caressant son dos du bout des doigts alors qu'il embrassait son cou. Il se retira d'elle et se laissa glisser sur le côté en l'entraînant avec lui en la gardant dans ses bras. Elle posa son front sur son épaule et se cacha entre son cou et le coussin et il en fit de même en laissant reposer son visage contre elle. Ils étaient recroquevillés l'un sur l'autre, à l'abri dans les bras de l'autre dans un cocon protecteur.

\- « Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il. « Je n'aurais jamais dû me montrer aussi jaloux.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, j'espère que tu me crois », en se reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux en passant sa main sur ses cheveux pour caresser sa tête.

\- « Je te crois et ce n'est pas en toi que je n'avais pas confiance ... mais en moi. Je sentais qu'on s'éloignait et je ne parvenais pas à faire ce qu'il fallait pour arrêter ça.

\- Je t'aime Oliver… et même s'il y a des périodes plus compliquées, ce ne sera jamais aussi dur que de vivre sans toi.

\- Je t'aime aussi et à partir de maintenant je te promets de préserver des moments justes pour nous et de gommer les doutes que tu pouvais avoir sur l'attirance que je pourrais ressentir pour toi », en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Felicity passa sa main derrière sa tête pour le garder contre elle et approfondit le baiser avec plaisir, ils avaient une nuit et elle comptait bien effacer ses craintes et profiter de retrouver son mari.

* * *

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous dans un mois et n'oubliez pas d'attaquer vos calendriers de l'avent. Je vous embrasse.**


	5. Une nouvelle année

**Une nouvelle année**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie d'être toujours là au rendez-vous pour ces lemons et pour vos commentaires, en particulier aux guests.** **Merci à** **Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta** **.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: Arrow**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Felicity arrive dans sa voiture avec chauffeur. Elle pose la pointe puis le talon de son stiletto argenté légèrement irisé, sur le trottoir et se redresse pour sortir, aidée par une main tendue. Elle lève la tête et croise le regard du jeune homme qui accueille les invités. Elle lui sourit et il en fait de même en rougissant timidement. Alors qu'elle pose son autre talon aiguille, sa robe glisse sur ses jambes et tombe jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle a l'impression d'être une princesse pour un soir. Elle aime les robes et ce soir, elle a l'occasion de se faire plaisir.

Sa robe longue est d'une couleur rose poudrée, le haut est fait d'un drapé qui ne recouvre qu'une épaule alors que le reste, à partir de la taille, est vaporeux. Une cape est posée sur ses épaules pour la protéger du froid jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ses cheveux ramassés en une queue de cheval sur le côté tombent en cascade sur son épaule nue. Elle détache ses yeux du jeune homme et balaye du regard les personnes présentent. Un tapis rouge recouvre le trottoir jusqu'à l'entrée et de chaque côté des dizaines de journalistes et paparazzi armés de leur appareil photo, prêts à shooter le moindre invité même s'il est inconnu. Et elle en est la preuve, à peine fait elle deux pas que le crépitement des flashes se déchaîne. Elle serre sa minaudière, de la même couleur que ses talons, entre ses doigts, relève la tête et tente de garder un sourire naturel. Elle avance en tentant d'ignorer cette pression du regard des autres et fixe ses yeux sur la porte ouverte sur la salle de réception.

Elle entend soudainement un cri, tourne la tête brusquement et ses pieds s'emmêlent, elle sent son souffle se couper, se voyant déjà étalée sur le sol, prise en photo par toutes les personnes présentes et recouverte de honte. Son centre de gravité a à peine dévié qu'elle sent une main se serrer autour de son coude et la retenir. Elle retrouve dans l'instant son équilibre et se permet de respirer, soulagée de ne pas s'être donnée en spectacle.

\- « Tout va bien ? », lui demande-t-on.

Elle tourne la tête pour voir qui s'adresse à elle et croise le regard d'un homme brun souriant. Elle lui sourit en retour.

\- « Oui, merci.

\- Permettez-moi de vous offrir mon bras jusqu'à l'entrée tout au moins. »

L'homme, un instant, attend son approbation. Felicity lui sourit timidement et se laisse faire quand il prend sa main dans la sienne en passant son bras sur le sien pour poser sa main sur son avant-bras. Elle sent la chaleur de son bras à travers le tissu de son costume et lâche des yeux sa main qui recouvre encore la sienne. Elle est chaude et douce et quand elle rencontre à nouveau son regard, il est rassurant.

Ils arrivent ainsi à la porte d'entrée largement ouverte pour permettre au flot des invités d'y entrer facilement. Il y a un peu de monde et certains attendent de pouvoir saluer l'organisateur. Un gala organisé pour la soirée du nouvel an au profit d'une œuvre caritative par Queen Consolidated et qui plus est par Oliver Queen, personne ne veut rater ça.

Pour Felicity c'est un peu particulier, elle est la secrétaire personnelle d'Oliver, elle est devenue son amie et elle en connaît beaucoup plus sur lui que la plupart des gens présent ici. Il lui fait confiance depuis plusieurs années et ils sont très proches. Elle est un peu intimidée par la situation, c'est la première fois qu'elle participe à ce genre de soirée. Oliver à la base l'a invité pour lui servir d'excuse. Il lui a expliqué qu'il détestait ce genre de soirée mais qu'il était obligé d'être présent, elle avait alors plaisanté en lui disant que c'était dommage qu'elle ne soit pas invitée car elle aurait pu lui servir d'excuse pour lui éviter certains invités comme elle le faisait déjà dans le travail. Et contre toute attente, il avait prit cette idée au sérieux et l'avait invité. Elle avait bien essayé de refuser en mettant en avant que les rumeurs les concernant allaient grossir mais il lui avait fait ses yeux de chien battu et elle avait craqué. Comme à chaque fois. Et il y avait une autre bonne raison pour qu'elle vienne, il lui présenterait un possible futur collaborateur et il voulait qu'elle soit là pour parler travail.

Felicity se cache encore pour l'instant la raison qui lui a soufflé son idée de servir d'excuse à Oliver lors de la soirée car elle n'ose pas se l'avouer mais elle espère aussi que cette soirée permettra à Oliver de la voir autrement et de la considérer peut-être plus que comme une simple amie. Elle est impatiente de voir sa réaction quand il la verra. Elle chasse cette éventualité de son esprit quand elle le voit de loin dans son smoking noir qui lui va à la perfection. Même s'ils sont amis, ils n'appartiennent pas au même monde, ça lui saute aux yeux quand elle le voit si à l'aise dans ce rôle d'organisateur, elle se dit qu'elle devrait arrêter de rêver. Elle voit de là où elle est, ses yeux, mis en valeur avec le sourire poli qu'il arbore. Elle le fixe presque avec adoration à ce moment et son sourire s'illumine quand il la voit.

Felicity n'en est pas de reste et relâche le bras de son cavalier. Mais celui-ci ne la laisse pas faire et pose sa main sur la sienne. Elle tourne son regard étonné vers lui et quand elle se retourne en direction des personnes en rang pour saluer les organisateurs, ils sont déjà à la hauteur d'Oliver. Elle était impatiente de le voir mais pas en étant au bras d'un autre homme. Toutes ses chances sont perdues s'il croit qu'elle est venue accompagnée ou que cet homme s'intéresse à elle. Elle voit son expression se modifier mais elle n'arrive pas à décoder son visage. Il perd un peu son sourire et son regard devient plus froid alors qu'il passe de l'un à l'autre.

\- « Ol…

\- Mademoiselle Smoak

\- … Monsieur… monsieur Queen », en sentant sa gorge se nouer. Elle n'avait pas prévu de le voir accompagnée d'un autre et il semble contrarié.

\- « Vous me présentez qui vous accompagne ?

\- Euh… je… » elle se retourne vers l'homme à ses côtés toujours en bégayant, elle n'a aucune idée de qui il est et il répond pour elle.

\- « Ray Palmer. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Ils se serrent la main et Felicity voit cette scène à distance. Oliver les mâchoires maintenant serrées et le sourire radieux de Palmer. Celui-ci semble beaucoup s'amuser à le mettre hors de lui ou alors il est totalement inconscient de ce qu'il réveille chez son vis-à-vis. Puis elle revient à la conversation quand Oliver leur souhaite de passer une bonne soirée et qu'il ajoute à son attention qu'ils auront besoin de parler d'un dossier.

\- « Vous devriez la laisser respirer monsieur Queen », en riant doucement, « sinon elle risque de partir à la concurrence. »

Felicity s'éloigne toujours au bras de cet inconnu et quand elle se retourne Oliver ne la regarde plus. Alors qu'il salue les invités qui arrivent toujours, il a retrouvé un sourire de circonstance. Elle n'aime pas la soirée du nouvel an, il n'y a qu'Oliver qui présentait un intérêt dans cette soirée et son cœur se serre en se rendant compte de sa mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Oliver est debout devant cette satanée porte depuis une demi-heure au moins. Son entreprise a organisé une soirée de gala le soir du nouvel an, quelle mauvaise idée, et il se doit d'accueillir les invités qui vont dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour la cause qu'il défend. C'est important mais il n'a pas envie d'être ici, une seule chose le retient, c'est Felicity. Felicity qui devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Alors il prend son mal en patience car il sait qu'il pourra ensuite passer une bonne partie de la soirée avec son amie.

Il déteste ce genre de soirée et il a accepté seulement car elle lui a promis qu'elle l'occuperait toute la soirée et qu'elle lui servirait d'excuse pour ne pas parler aux personnes qu'il voudrait éviter. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion, lors de ces galas, il y avait toujours ceux qui essayaient de se faire bien voir, ceux qui voulaient vous soutirer quelque chose ou ceux qui vous assommaient avec des anecdotes.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ils seraient venus ensemble mais elle ne voulait pas s'afficher avec le patron. Déjà que des rumeurs couraient sur elle et la façon dont elle avait eu son poste, elle ne voulait pas que cette soirée donne encore plus raison aux mauvaises langues. Oliver se retrouvait à attendre seul, à saluer tous les invités en espérant à chaque fois la voir quand une personne franchissait le seuil.

Son vœu est exaucé peu de temps après mais il ne voit pas exactement ce qu'il espérait. Felicity arrive dans une robe de soirée à tomber qui la met en valeur. Elle est déjà très belle mais dans ces vêtements sa beauté atteint un autre niveau. Par contre il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle arrive au bras d'un autre homme. Sans qu'il puisse contrôler totalement ses émotions, il l'accueille ainsi que son cavalier, sèchement. Elle lui avait promis de passer la soirée avec lui et elle arrive accompagnée d'un homme qu'il trouve immédiatement antipathique. Il lui en veut en pensant que finalement elle ne tiendra pas sa promesse.

Il avait accepté cette soirée grâce à elle, il était impatient de la voir pour pouvoir discuter avec elle, rendre cette soirée plus intéressante et maintenant elle compte passer la soirée au bras de cet homme. Elle ne lui a pas dit qu'elle venait accompagnée et il se sent trahit. Il a du mal à soutenir son regard et se focalise sur l'homme qui lui fait face. En quelques secondes il l'emmène loin de lui et il se retrouve seul à devoir accueillir le reste des invités.

Ça fait maintenant une heure que Felicity est arrivée. Elle tente de parler à plusieurs invités, rencontre des collègues et des directeurs mais n'arrive toujours pas à semer Ray. Il est attaché à elle comme son ombre et même lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle doit se repoudrer le nez, il la retrouve cinq minutes après. Elle a pourtant essayé de le semer pour retrouver Oliver et l'aider à endurer cette soirée comme promis mais rien n'y fait. Elle tente de voir son patron parmi la foule des invités et de lui faire signe mais il semble absent. Elle est là pour lui tenir compagnie et elle se dit qu'il pourrait tout de même l'aider à se libérer de cette sangsue pour qu'elle remplisse son rôle. Son regard continue de balayer la salle et le visage de Ray remplit son champ de vision. Elle retient un soupire d'exaspération, ferme les yeux et les ouvre cette fois agacée. Elle a été gentille, elle a essayé de le semer mais maintenant, elle ne peut plus le voir en peinture.

\- « Ça suffit », en se redressant face à lui. Il la regarde comme s'il était surpris mais elle voit bien dans ses yeux la lueur d'amusement. « Ça a été gentil de votre part de m'aider quand j'ai failli tomber. Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez mais ça suffit.

\- Je veux seulement passer une soirée plus agréable en restant en votre compagnie et finir cette année avec vous. Ne me dite pas que vous n'aviez pas remarqué que vous êtes la plus belle femme de la soirée. »

Felicity reste muette et écarquille les yeux. Il croit vraiment qu'elle va passer la soirée avec lui alors qu'il commence à l'horripiler et qu'elle est là pour Oliver. Elle se tourne pour chercher à nouveau son ami qui l'a lâchement abandonné, il a quasiment disparu de la soirée.

\- « J'ai déjà essayé de vous faire comprendre que ça ne m'intéressait pas alors je vais être plus claire. Ne m'approchez plus. »

Cette fois il la regarde en souriant. Elle le fait rire, non mais il se fiche vraiment d'elle. Elle tourne les talons en colère pour s'éloigner de lui mais il la rattrape par le coude. Quand elle fait volte-face, elle tombe dans son regard toujours amusé et ses doigts se resserrent sur son bras. Elle va pour ouvrir la bouche et lui demander de ne pas la toucher mais Oliver est déjà là. Il pose sa main sur le poignet de Ray et lui fait lâcher sa prise avant de poser sa main sur son torse pour le repousser et le tenir éloigné de Felicity.

\- « Je crois que mademoiselle Smoak a été assez claire. Sortez d'ici. »

Ray va pour lui répondre mais il voit déjà deux agents de sécurité se rapprocher d'eux. Il sourit en coin et fait un pas en arrière en levant les mains signe qu'il ne cherche pas de problème. Le contact est rompu mais Oliver le surveille toujours. Felicity est rassurée maintenant, elle n'est plus seule. Ray lui lance un dernier regard et fait demi-tour, surveillé par les agents de sécurité. Elle se sent soulagée et attrape sans y penser la main d'Oliver en regardant Ray partir. Elle a besoin de sentir son ami près d'elle.

Oliver baisse les yeux sur leurs mains jointes et relève la tête doucement. Felicity est encore tendue et il ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- « Tu aurais pu venir me sauver avant…

\- Ce n'était pas ton cavalier ? », lui demande-t-il surpris en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Je devais te servir d'excuse pourquoi je serais venue accompagnée ? », en se tournant vers lui maintenant en colère. Elle ne supporte pas quand il fait l'idiot.

\- « Je… je ne sais pas… » Felicity retire sa main de la sienne et Oliver ne parvient pas à la lâcher des yeux.

\- « J'ai besoin d'un verre, il m'a fatigué », en levant les yeux au ciel, sa colère contre lui déjà évanouie.

Oliver sourit et l'entraine vers le bar pour lui offrir une coupe de champagne. Le reste de la soirée, elle joue son rôle à la perfection. Ils ont convenu d'un code, quand il se gratte la tempe, elle trouve une excuse pour l'arracher à la conversation et ils s'isolent un instant dans un coin de la salle en faisant croire qu'ils parlent travail, ou bien ils vont au bar et boivent une nouvelle coupe de champagne.

Ce plan parfait commence à dérailler quand Felicity a bu déjà trois coupes. Oliver et elle sont dans une nouvelle conversation, entourés de plusieurs responsables et de leurs épouses et alors qu'Oliver lance le code à Felicity, celle-ci se met à rire à une réflexion d'un des hommes présents. Il la regarde un peu plus intensément en priant qu'elle comprenne mais elle reste sourde à ses tentatives et il finit par se racler la gorge.

Felicity tourne la tête vers Oliver en l'entendant, en réfléchissant ça fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas vérifié s'il lui faisait signe. Elle le voit se gratter la tempe et elle étouffe un rire à le voir faire et à ce qu'ils sont obligés d'inventer, avant de respirer pour se calmer et de trouver une excuse. Ils s'éloignent et elle prend la direction du bar avant qu'Oliver ne lui attrape le poignet.

\- « Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir », en la regardant un peu sévèrement.

\- « T'es pas mon père », lui lance-t-elle sur un air de défi.

\- « Tu crois vraiment que c'est une répartie digne d'une personne sobre ? », en levant les sourcils étonné.

\- « Oui, en plus je l'ai pas connu et j'ai pas besoin d'un homme qui me dise quoi faire. Je suis assez grande ».

Oliver décide de ne pas argumenter sur ses réflexions mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il va la laisser continuer à boire. Il a toujours besoin qu'elle lui serve d'excuse et il préfère éviter qu'elle ne se vautre parterre. Il connait sa maladresse, parfois il ne lui faut pas grand-chose.

\- « Ok donc tu arrêtes de boire parce que je pense que tu dois être perchée sur des talons hauts et qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que tu tombes ».

Il a été peut-être un peu méchant et il voit le regard de Felicity passer de la surprise à la fureur. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure quand elle est un peu enivrée et il en a déjà fait les frais, il s'en souvient. Elle a tendance à laisser tomber toutes ses barrières et elle lui dit ses quatre vérités qui ne sont pas toujours agréables à entendre. La dernière en date, concernait la femme avec qui il sortait et Felicity n'avait pas été tendre sur le comportement qu'il avait avec elle, lui reprochant de mal se comporter et de profiter de la situation. Ils étaient restés presque une semaine sans se parler à part pour le travail et l'ambiance était resté tendue jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'il avait rompu avec elle.

Oliver est perdu dans ses souvenirs quand il voit Felicity faire demi-tour brusquement pour s'éloigner de lui mais comme il l'a prédi, ce geste trop rapide la déséquilibre. Au moment où elle va pour tomber, il passe un bras autour de sa taille, la ceinture et la ramène contre son torse pour la retenir.

Ça se passe trop vite pour Felicity et elle se retrouve maintenue, le dos contre le torse d'Oliver, alors que son bras s'est enroulé à sa taille. Elle sent ses muscles forts, la chaleur de son corps, son souffle dans son cou. Elle s'est rattrapée à son bras qu'il a posé en travers de son corps et elle ne bouge plus, essayant de réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer et ce qu'elle ressent. Elle se redresse en étant un peu plus stable sur ses jambes et elle sent le visage d'Oliver non loin du sien. Son corps s'est contracté et semble en attente d'un nouveau geste. Sa gorge se serre et son souffle se perd dans sa gorge. Il ne bouge pas, son bras toujours resserré autour d'elle.

Oliver a réagi par réflexe pour rattraper Felicity avant qu'elle ne tombe. Mais maintenant, son corps ne veut plus la lâcher. Il sait qu'ils doivent s'éloigner, ils ne sont pas seuls, si on les remarque, les ragots vont s'enflammer comme la poudre mais il ne bouge pas. Il ferme même les yeux quelques secondes pour respirer son parfum et s'enivrer de ce qu'il ressent à cet instant. Son corps resserré contre le sien lui donne chaud et envie de plus. Il a l'impression qu'elle se laisse aller contre lui, sent ses formes et cette pensée le secoue assez pour le forcer à reprendre conscience du monde autour d'eux. Il desserre sa prise et il sent le corps de Felicity s'éloigner avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour.

Ils se font face sans se regarder dans les yeux. Ils ont senti tous les deux cette électricité qui les a traversé quand ils se sont retrouvés serrés l'un contre l'autre et il est difficile de faire face à ce qu'ils comprennent à peine, de façon trop brutale.

\- « Je… je suis désolée… je… », dessoûlée dans l'instant.

Ses lamentables excuses sont interrompues par un invité qui veut parler à Oliver d'une nouvelle idée à développer dans son entreprise. Oliver fait face à l'homme alors qu'elle le regarde, il est calme et concentré sur la conversation alors qu'elle se sent encore toute chamboulée et idiote d'avoir failli tomber. Contrairement à elle, il n'a pas ressentit cette tension entre eux. Elle fait un geste pour se retenir à la table près d'elle en regardant de côté mais Oliver attrape sa main et passe son bras dessus pour la poser sur son avant-bras. Felicity tourne la tête pour l'observer mais il ne quitte pas l'homme des yeux. Il pose alors sa main sur la sienne et elle baisse la tête pour le voir faire. Elle sent la chaleur de sa paume sur ses doigts et son ventre se contracte de plaisir. Elle tourne la tête et se raisonne, il la tient pour l'empêcher de tomber, seulement pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Oliver qui feint de s'intéresser au discours de son invité, ressent chaque mouvement de Felicity. Elle resserre ses doigts sur son bras avant de se détendre. La chaleur de son corps près du sien, leurs corps se rapprochent encore et une grande partie de son attention est focalisée sur les sensations qu'elle réveille. Il a sentit son souffle se couper quand il a plaqué le corps de Felicity contre le sien. En quelques secondes à peine, elle l'a troublé. L'homme finit par partir et ils restent côte à côte sans bouger, perdus tous les deux à savourer ces nouvelles sensations. Une dame d'un certain âge lui fait signe, il sourit et se penche pour parler à Felicity.

\- « Je dois saluer madame Smith », en l'entrainant déjà avec lui.

Elle ne dit rien et le suit. Il ne veut pas relâcher son bras et elle semble ne pas en avoir envie non plus. Madame Smith les accueille en remerciant Oliver pour cette belle soirée du nouvel an. Quand leurs regards, maintenant plus profonds, se croisent, Felicity est surprise et ils comprennent tous les deux ce qu'il se passe. Ils ne s'éloignent plus et leurs regards deviennent plus joueurs. Ils ont presque l'impression de se sentir seul au monde au milieu de tous ces invités, ce nouveau lien prenant plus de place au fur et à mesure.

Quand un nouveau directeur se présente à leur petit groupe, Oliver se décale pour lui faire face et se place plus proche de Felicity. Il lui présente tout en posant une main dans son dos. Elle sent des frissons la traverser alors que son corps se tend.

Elle sent la chaleur de sa peau à travers le tissu de sa robe et cette sensation est enivrante. Elle a du mal à se concentrer mais elle fait appel à toutes ses ressources pour ignorer le contact intime d'Oliver. Elle commence à se détendre et la main d'Oliver remonte dans son dos, leurs peaux nues sont maintenant en contact et son souffle se perd, tout comme le fil de la conversation. Elle est incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se dit, tout son esprit focalisé sur la sensation de la main sur sa peau. Elle ne parvient qu'à sourire quand elle voit les autres rires et qu'elle entend Oliver répondre d'un air amusé. Elle va pour tourner la tête vers lui et son corps est parcouru d'une ligne de frissons. Oliver vient de glisser l'ongle de son pouce sur sa colonne vertébrale depuis ses omoplates jusqu'au bord de sa robe. Son corps se tend entièrement, son ventre se crispe alors qu'elle sent une chaleur nouvelle se rependre en elle.

Oliver conserve un contact avec le corps de Felicity, il est apaisée par la chaleur qu'il ressent et enivré par la tension qu'il sent naître dans son corps et le sien. Il a envie de plus et il pose sa main sur sa peau nue. Il ne sait pas comment il parvient encore à parler alors qu'il sent un léger frisson parcourir le corps de celle qui le fait suffoquer. Il a besoin de faire naitre de nouveaux frémissements et de la sentir se tendre. Il glisse l'ongle de son pouce doucement sur sa colonne vertébrale et il voit du coin de l'œil son dos se cambrer.

Quand le directeur de la communication les salue pour partir, Oliver s'éloigne avec Felicity avant d'attraper sa main et de l'entrainer vers les vestiaires. Elle ne dit rien, reste muette à cause de son trouble et de son appréhension. Elle a peur de ce qu'il va se passer mais elle en tremble d'excitation. Elle n'ose croire que les mains d'Oliver ne la quittent plus et qu'elles vont faire plus que se poser sur son corps.

Il se plante face à la jeune femme qui s'occupe du vestiaire et lui propose de profiter un moment de la soirée et l'invite à aller prendre un verre au bar. Elle le regarde en se demandant si ce n'est pas un piège puis elle s'exécute quand elle voit qu'elle ne peut pas dire non. A peine est-elle partie qu'il entraine Felicity jusqu'au fond du vestiaire. Ils sont maintenant cachés par les portants et dans un recoin de la pièce. Sans attendre, il la plaque contre le mur en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et se serre contre elle.

Elle ne devrait pas faire ça, elle ne devrait pas le laisser faire. Ils sont amis, ils vont tout gâcher. On peut les surprendre. Oliver collectionne les femmes. La liste des contre s'allonge dans l'esprit de Felicity mais elle ne repousse pas Oliver, au contraire.

Oliver se bat encore contre son envie, c'est son amie et il ne veut pas la faire souffrir. Il sait comment il est avec les femmes. Il a toujours était un coureur de jupon et il ne veut pas que Felicity en fasse les frais, il ne veut pas la blesser. Il prend une inspiration pour se raisonner et calmer le feu qu'il sent déjà dans ses reins. Depuis qu'il a sentit son corps contre lui, il a envie de plus. Ils évitent de se regarder de peur de se confronter à une réalité qui ne leur plairait pas.

Felicity laisse un premier soupir traverser ses lèvres. Sentir le corps d'Oliver l'envelopper ainsi lui donne chaud et le désir se réveille dans ses reins. Elle se retient à lui en posant ses mains sur ses bras alors qu'il pose son front contre le mur, près de sa tête. Ils ne bougent plus, se demandant encore s'ils doivent céder à leurs pulsions.

Oliver, les yeux fermés, ne semble pas avoir encore choisi s'il franchissait ou non la ligne qui pourrait mettre un terme à leur amitié. Il se bat contre sa peur de lui faire du mal et sa peur de la perdre mais son corps semble décider pour lui, il est excité et ses mains se resserrent sur ce corps. Il a envie de murmurer son prénom mais ses lèvres ne s'ouvrent pas, il ne veut pas risquer de mettre fin à ce rêve.

Elle sent sa respiration dans son cou et elle tremble de désir et d'appréhension de le voir reculer. Sa peur disparait quand elle sent les mains d'Oliver se déplacer sur sa taille. Elle ferme les yeux pour se laisser emporter par tout ce qu'elle ressent quand il dépose un premier baiser dans son cou. Elle rejette la tête en arrière et s'offre avec plaisir à ses lèvres qui caressent sa peau.

Oliver découvre le gout de sa peau avec retenu, osant à peine l'embrasser et se sentant déjà grisé, il embrasse son cou avant de remonter vers sa mâchoire et trouve ses lèvres. Il l'embrasse avec retenu, caresse ses lèvres des siennes puis le baiser se fait plus entreprenant et Felicity l'encourage en ouvrant la bouche. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains, la pénètre sans attendre pour goûter sa langue et il se resserre un peu plus contre elle. Il l'entend gémir et son corps se réchauffe encore plus à ce son.

Elle s'agrippe à lui, ses doigts enserrant ses épaules. Il glisse sa tête dans son cou pour l'embrasser et mordiller sa peau et elle gémit à cette sensation avant de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il recule son visage pour la regarder encore, Felicity veut s'avancer pour l'embrasser, elle a besoin de le sentir en elle mais il lui refuse ce baiser.

Oliver se délecte de la vision qu'elle lui offre, il découvre son visage qui exprime ce qu'elle ressent. Il la voit perdre pied, la voit en manque, les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes et sa respiration rapide. Quand elle ouvre les yeux, il rencontre pour la première fois son regard depuis qu'ils se sont isolés. Il se rend compte de son regard déjà noir de désir qui se fait plus pénétrant, ses gestes deviennent lascifs et elle perd pied peu à peu dans ses bras.

Leurs corps sont serrés l'un contre l'autre, remplit de désir de se sentir sans vêtements. Elle sent son sexe dur contre sa cuisse, elle a tellement envie de le sentir en elle. Ils se frottent l'un contre l'autre doucement, se caressant mutuellement. Le silence de leurs paroles est rempli par des soupirs, des gémissements et le bruit de leur respiration difficile. Ils craignent de briser leur amitié mais en cet instant, ils ne peuvent pas retenir leurs corps qui se découvrent.

Oliver dégrafe sa robe dans son dos, fait glisser la bretelle sur son épaule. Il la prend par les hanches pour l'éloigner de lui et elle gémit de frustration. Sa robe légère glisse sur sa peau jusqu'à ses pieds en la faisant frissonner. Elle se retrouve en string et porte jarretelle devant lui, alors qu'il est encore habillé de son smoking. Il la regarde, ses yeux quittent les siens pour découvrir son corps. Il serre les mâchoires pour ne pas lui sauter dessus en contemplant ses seins, ses yeux continuent leur parcours et il se mord la lèvre quand il arrive à son sexe.

Felicity n'a jamais aimé être exposé ainsi mais à cet instant, elle a besoin de son regard sur elle. Il la fait reculer et elle se retrouve adossée au mur froid. Il prend ses mains et lève ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en tenant ses poignets prisonniers de sa main gauche contre le mur. Elle tremble de ne pas encore le sentir. Il lui refuse des caresses, des baisers et son corps. L'excitation est trop forte et elle ferme les yeux pour pouvoir se contenir.

Il glisse sa bouche près de son oreille, elle sent son souffle lourd s'écraser contre sa peau. Il murmure son prénom comme une supplique et tout son corps se tend. Il la rend folle de désir et sa voix chaude et profonde vibre en elle. Elle a envie qu'il la prenne contre ce mur, elle a besoin de le sentir se perdre en elle pour qu'elle se perde en lui aussi. Elle sait déjà qu'elle va aimer ce qu'il va lui faire et qu'ils vont atteindre au-delà du septième ciel, leur âme. Ils ressentent trop de choses pour que ce ne soit que du sexe. Elle ouvre la bouche pour pouvoir respirer et calmer le feu dans ses reins mais il l'investit et l'embrasse jusqu'à en perdre son souffle. Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes, dures et impérieuses, puis elle sent sa langue trouver la sienne pour la caresser. Son corps se colle enfin au sien durement. Oliver ne lutte plus contre ses doutes et son corps part à la recherche du plaisir.

Elle se déhanche contre lui et il la caresse enfin. Sa main droite glisse de son cou à sa poitrine. Elle se cambre pour qu'il la caresse encore alors que ses doigts effleurent ses tétons avant de descendre à son ventre. Il abandonne sa bouche pour embrasser ses seins. Il avale un de ses tétons avant de le mordiller et ses gémissements reprennent plus fort.

Il continue son exploration, il relâche ses poignets et s'agenouille devant elle en lui enlevant son string. Il embrasse son ventre, ses cuisses et son sexe. Si quelqu'un entre à ce moment, elle est nue, un homme entre ses cuisses lui donnant du plaisir. Elle surveille la porte alors qu'elle sent maintenant sa langue la découvrir et quand il se met à lécher son clitoris, elle ferme les yeux en sentant toutes les fibres nerveuses de son corps se réveiller. Elle a posé ses mains sur sa tête et elle le maintien contre elle pour qu'il continue de lui infliger ce traitement. A cet instant, elle ne se soucie plus du risque qu'on les voit, elle va jusqu'à oublier le monde qui les entoure. Elle gémit plus fortement et son corps commence à trembler de plaisir.

Oliver, agenouillé devant Felicity, s'emploie à lui procurer le plus de sensations possibles avec sa bouche et en caressant son corps. Elle tremble, gémit et il en veut encore plus. Il sent ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux et se resserrer. Il veut la faire jouir mais pas comme ça, il veut la sentir quand elle atteindra l'orgasme. Il abandonne son intimité et se redresse. Elle garde toujours sa tête entre ses mains et Felicity accueille sa langue avec plaisir. Il ouvre rapidement son pantalon alors qu'ils se perdent à nouveau dans leur baiser. Il relève une de ses cuisses, se prend en main et se présente à son entrée. Elle retient son souffle alors qu'elle resserre ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la pénètre d'un coup de rein et elle sent son membre la pénétrer quand il la soulève de terre, écarte ses cuisses et la plaque contre le mur. Il l'a prise jusqu'à la garde et reste immobile un instant. Leurs fronts reposent l'un contre l'autre et ils gardent les yeux fermés pour se focaliser sur tout ce qu'ils sentent s'éveiller en eux.

Un râle de plaisir s'échappe de la gorge d'Oliver quand il se retrouve en elle. Il reste immobile et se délecte du souffle tremblant de Felicity dans son cou, de sa chaleur qui l'entoure et de son corps resserré autour du sien. Ils n'ont pas prononcés encore un seul mot mais il a l'impression qu'ils se comprennent entièrement. Leurs corps se répondent naturellement et ils se découvrent enfin.

Quand Felicity s'habitue à sa présence, elle glisse une main derrière la tête d'Oliver, donne un léger coup de bassin pour le sentir. Il redresse la tête et la regarde comme pour sonder son âme. Il veut se fondre en elle totalement, aussi bien son corps que son esprit. Il veut tout connaitre d'elle et ses yeux parlent pour elle. Son regard est doux et sauvage, en attente de plus alors qu'elle semble lire déjà entièrement en lui mais ce n'est pas encore assez. Il commence ses va et vient, se retenant encore au début, en se noyant dans ses yeux et son âme. Il se déhanche doucement et se délecte du plaisir qu'il voit s'épanouir sur son visage. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, son souffle se fait plus difficile et ses gémissements reprennent. C'est seulement quand elle gémit plus fort qu'il donne des coups de reins plus rapides et plus brusques.

Felicity sent des ondes de plaisir prendre corps en elle. Elle se resserre autour d'Oliver et ses gémissements sont de plus en plus forts. Elle tente de le regarder dans les yeux mais un nouveau coup de rein plus fort libère son orgasme. Elle se cambre, la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux en lâchant un râle. Elle le sent continuer ses coups de rein et il vient en elle. Son corps se tend et il gémit dans son cou. Il la garde dans ses bras, en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou. Elle a toujours les bras autour du sien et elle ne veut pas le lâcher. Elle ne veut pas que ce rêve prenne fin.

Ils entendent au loin les rires et les applaudissements des invités quand le douzième coup de minuit raisonne.

\- « Bonne année.

\- Bonne année à toi aussi », répond Felicity avant qu'il ne l'embrasse alors qu'ils sont toujours enlacés. Elle vit un rêve à ce moment et profite de cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce et qui semble exaucer déjà son vœu le plus cher.

* * *

Felicity sursaute quand la porte claque et qu'elle est arrachée à ses souvenirs. Ça fait à peine un mois que ce rêve s'est déroulé. Elle peut encore imaginer la chaleur du corps d'Oliver contre le sien, ses baisers ardents, sa langue partant à la découverte de son intimité avant qu'il ne la remplisse. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées et Oliver la ramène au moment présent.

\- « Felicity, tout va bien ? »

Elle sourit gênée.

\- « Je repensais à un rêve.

\- Un rêve ?

\- Cette soirée de gala.

\- Tu l'as apprécié ? », en faisant un sourire.

\- « J'en ai apprécié chaque moment… », alors qu'Oliver s'assoit à côté d'elle, à la table de son petit appartement.

\- « Chaque moment ? Même celui où Palmer t'as ennuyé ? », en ouvrant un dossier sur la table.

\- « Oui chaque moment car il a permis d'aboutir à ce moment…

\- Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'être plus claire. Tu veux bien me donner plus de précisions pour m'aider à me rappeler ? », en se tournant enfin vers elle.

\- « Le vestiaire était sans doute mon moment préféré… »

Oliver pose sa main sur sa taille et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent alors qu'elle voit son regard s'assombrir. Elle brûle dès qu'il pose les mains sur elle et elle a presque l'impression qu'ils ne devraient pas se toucher quand ils sont dans un lieu publique.

\- « … c'était une première pour moi, dans ce genre de lieu. »

Elle sent ses mains remonter sur ses flancs et son souffle devient plus difficile. Elle se retient à ses bras et ferme les yeux en entrouvrant les lèvres. Elle s'offre à lui avec plaisir et impatience maintenant.

\- « Dis-moi,… » il dépose un premier baiser dans son cou, « … ce qu'on a fait… », un nouveau baiser derrière son oreille, « ce que tu as ressentis. »

Il continue de l'embrasser doucement en descendant jusqu'à son épaule en écartant les pans de son chemisier qui est maintenant en trop, et Felicity laisse échapper un gémissement en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se dit encore qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle passion quand leurs corps se sont unis la première fois. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était encore son ami et cette soirée à tout fait basculer.

\- « Si tu ne veux pas me raconter, on peut travailler... », en suspendant ses baisers.

\- « Non. » Sa voix n'est qu'une plainte et laisse entrapercevoir la torture qu'Oliver lui fait subir alors qu'il sourit contre sa peau.

\- « Dis-moi », demande-t-il d'une voix traînante en laissant glisser sa main distraitement sur sa poitrine.

\- « Tu m'as déshabillé dans le vestiaire », sa voix tremble de timidité et d'excitation. « Tu m'as plaqué contre le mur en me détaillant. Et ça m'a troublé,… j'ai vu que tu me trouvais belle… », en retrouvant son regard avant qu'il ne continue de déposer une série de baisers sur sa peau.

\- « C'est un mot qui n'est pas à ta hauteur Felicity », alors qu'il finit de déboutonner son chemisier et qu'il caresse maintenant ses seins.

\- « J'aime ton regard sur moi…, ce regard que tu poses toujours sur moi et qui me donne confiance », en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- « Tu es forte, bien plus que moi. »

Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains et l'attire à elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Ils se perdent dans ce baiser mais Oliver y met fin. Sa main droite caresse sa poitrine doucement.

\- « Continue. »

Elle a du mal à rassembler ses idées. Toute son attention est concentrée sur les caresses qu'il lui donne. Elle déglutit avant de reprendre où elle s'est arrêtée.

\- « Tu m'as maintenu, me refusant le droit de te caresser alors que tes doigts et ta bouche m'excitaient. »

Oliver écarte ses genoux et se glisse contre elle. Il passe sa main sur ses reins et l'attire encore plus près. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois en le sentant si dur.

\- « Et tu t'es mis à genoux pour m'embrasser.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as ressentis », d'une voix tendue.

\- « Mon corps tremblait… j'avais chaud… j'étais gênée d'être aussi exposée… mais tu as commencé à faire aller et venir ta langue pour me donner du plaisir avec ta bouche…

\- Oui, continue », sa voix maintenant plus profonde avant que ses lèvres ne retrouvent son cou.

\- « … je n'avais plus qu'une envie, te garder dans cette position jusqu'à jouir grâce à ta langue entre mes cuisses ». Felicity a de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa voix.

\- « C'est ce que tu veux maintenant ? Tu veux me voir, à genoux, entre tes jambes ?

\- Non, je veux plus… »

Elle laisse échapper un cri de surprise quand il lui donne un coup de rein et la soulève. Elle resserre ses jambes autour de lui alors qu'il prend la direction de la chambre. Il la dépose sur le lit et ne prend pas le temps de la déshabiller. Il relève sa jupe, abaisse son sous-vêtement et la pénètre.

A ce premier coup de rein, ils restent sans bouger, se délectant de cette sensation. Elle le sent en elle, profond, dur, palpitant. Son corps est tendu et elle le détaille. Ses yeux sont rivés aux siens et elle voit ce mélange de plaisir et de bonheur.

\- « C'est tellement bon de te sentir autour de moi. », murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Il relève son genoux de sa main droite alors que sa main gauche maintien son bassin sur le matelas. Il va se mettre à bouger et le corps de Felicity se prépare de lui-même. Elle écarte les cuisses et il se retire jusqu'au gland avant de plonger de nouveau profondément en elle.

Felicity laisse échapper un nouveau gémissement, c'est ce moment où Oliver fait appel à ses dernières forces pour se retenir. Dans quelques secondes, son corps va s'emballer, ses coups de rein vont s'amplifier. Puis il va changer de rythme, des va et viens plus rapides et moins profonds. Elle sent qu'il accélère avant de ralentir à nouveau. Elle en veut plus. Elle plante ses ongles dans son dos pour tenter de garder encore tous ses esprits. Elle ne veut pas déjà jouir, elle veut profiter de le sentir se perdre en elle.

Oliver est au-dessus d'elle, il ouvre les yeux pour la regarder, en appuie sur ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses jambes sont autour de lui et elle le sent reprendre le rythme de ses coups de rein. Il augmente la cadence jusqu'à la pilonner. Leurs bassins se joignent frénétiquement, leurs corps tremblent de contenir ce plaisir qui va exploser. Et quand ils jouissent ensemble, elle sent une ligne de feu traverser son corps. Ils se perdent dans le regard et dans le corps de l'autre, avant de s'effondrer, assommés par ce plaisir si intense.

Le corps d'Oliver recouvre le sien. Elle ne peut pas bouger et elle n'en a pas envie. Elle n'a plus les idées claires, son esprit noyé dans une brume de plaisir. Elle caresse ses cheveux doucement. C'est tellement bon qu'elle se dit qu'elle ne pourra jamais s'en passer.

Son regard doux et leurs ébats passionnés. Elle l'aime et elle savoure ce moment le plus possible. Entre ses bras, encore en elle, la chaleur et le poids de son corps sur le sien. Son odeur, ses cheveux qui la chatouillent, sa respiration contre sa peau.

A cet instant elle pense que tout est parfait, en soupirant de bien-être et que cette nouvelle année lui apporte tout ce qu'elle a jusque-là désiré.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à toutes une très bonne année, pleine de lecture et d'écriture. Ecrivez, partagez, commentez et lancez-vous si vous hésitez à écrire. J'ai toujours trouvé les personnes inscrites sur ce site accueillantes (à de rares exceptions près) et je suis sure que vous trouverez du soutient et des encouragements. La preuve, j'ai trouvé une beta en or, des lectrices adorables et découvert des auteures talentueuses et inspirées. Je vous embrasse fort et vous souhaite encore plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année.**


	6. Une rencontre inattendue

**Une rencontre inattendue**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires en particulier aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre en MP.** **Je vous livre le lemon du mois de février et remercie Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta et la touche apportée plus particulièrement à ce lemon.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: UA**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Tout devait bien se passer ce soir pour Felicity, ses amies l'avaient entraînée pour fêter son anniversaire sans vraiment lui laisser le choix. Elles avaient tout organisé, dîné dans un restaurant plutôt chic avant de sortir dans le nouveau club à la mode où elles allaient s'amuser comme des folles. Une de ses amies avait eu de très bons échos de cet endroit et le club avait une décoration moderne, une musique énergique et une bonne ambiance.

Elles s'étaient installées toutes les cinq autour d'une table qui leur avait été réservée pour commander leur première tournée de cocktails. Un serveur s'était approché pour prendre leur commande et Felicity avait remarqué une de ses amies se figer. Elle avait levé la tête et comprit sa réaction, même s'il n'était pas son genre, leur serveur était digne de poser pour un magazine de mode. Quand il s'était éloigné, elles s'étaient toutes moquées de la réaction de leur amie, restée bouche bée devant cet apollon.

Elles avaient ensuite trinqué quand leurs verres avaient été servis avant de se jeter sur la piste de dance. Felicity s'était défoulée, elle avait envie de profiter de cette soirée. Elle n'avait pas le temps de beaucoup les voir et cette soirée était l'occasion de s'amuser avec elles. Elle s'était rassise au bout d'une demi-heure, déjà à bout de souffle. Elle était en train de finir son premier verre alors qu'une nouvelle tournée arrivait déjà. Elles trinquèrent à nouveau avant de retrouver la piste de dance et ces activités les avaient occupées une bonne partie de la soirée.

Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui offrent son cadeau. Elles lui avaient souhaité encore une fois son anniversaire en trinquant et elles lui avaient annoncé que c'était l'heure de son cadeau. Un serveur était venu la chercher pour l'entraîner seule, elle ne savait où. Elle avait pensé alors que ses amies avaient prévu un karaoké et elle leur en avait voulu. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'afficher ainsi devant une foule. Le serveur l'avait entraîné dans un escalier puis dans un couloir et elle s'imagina innocemment qu'elles allaient avoir une pièce privée pour déguster un gâteau surplombé de bougies.

Elle entra et la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce lui confirma son idée de gâteau surprise. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour chercher ce qu'elle pensait être caché mais réalisa rapidement que ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu. La pièce, plutôt petite, était meublée d'une méridienne installée face à une barre de pole dance. Elle resta hébétée un instant en se demandant si ses amies avaient vraiment pu avoir cette idée. Elle tourna encore une fois sur elle-même pour être sure que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient moins elle se sentait à sa place. Elle allait pour faire face à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit dans son dos.

Et la confirmation de sa crainte se présenta à elle. Un homme blond venait d'entrer et il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur la raison de sa présence ici. Elle était dans un salon privé où étaient réalisés des stripteases. Elle se figea sur place en le regardant avancer vers elle. Il était vêtu d'un gilet et d'un pantalon en cuir sombre. Le peu de tissu qu'il portait ne cachait rien de son torse musclé et de son ventre tonique, et les autres parties de son corps habillées étaient assez moulées pour ne pas laisser place à l'imagination. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et elle releva la tête en le détaillant sans réellement s'en rendre compte pour enfin tomber dans son regard. Elle rougit instantanément alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté en souriant.

\- « Ce que tu as sous les yeux est à ton gout ?

\- Non… Euh… oui… enfin non. »

L'homme avait maintenant les sourcils froncés.

\- « Ce n'est pas très clair...

\- Je… c'est pas possible… je ne… », alors qu'elle voyait un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait l'intention de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici à le regarder se déshabiller mais il lui coupa la parole.

\- « Tu devrais me laisser faire mon show avant de juger. »

Il lui attrapa la main et son souffle se coupa instantanément, posa une des siennes sur sa hanche et la fit asseoir sur la méridienne en la poussant doucement. Felicity se laissa faire sans rien dire alors que sa peau se réchauffait aux points de contact où il la touchait. Puis il s'éloigna attrapa une petite télécommande qui se trouvait sur une table dans un coin. Elle se força à prendre une inspiration pour ne pas mourir sur place et le regarda faire ne croyant toujours pas ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait les yeux posés sur ses fesses quand la musique la fit sursauter. Elle rougit de s'être laissé aller à l'observer ainsi sans retenue et se gifla mentalement. Elle n'allait pas se conduire de cette façon, à dégrader un homme alors qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui.

Il se tourna vers elle, attrapa la barre de pole dance qui était au milieu de la pièce et donna un coup de rein suggestif pour approcher son bassin de la barre. Elle déglutit alors qu'elle sentait ses joues devenir encore plus chaudes et regarda sur le côté, trop gênée de le voir faire.

\- « Hé c'est par ici que ça se passe… », elle tourna la tête vers lui attirée par sa voix basse et calme.

Il donna un nouveau coup de rein avant de se cambrer en arrière et de s'accroupir jusqu'au sol. Il plaça ses deux mains sur la barre avant de se relever en jetant ses fesses en arrière. Elle suivit ses gestes souples et sensuels. Elle pouvait presque entendre la voix de sa mère, petite diablesse installée sur son épaule lui chuchotant qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal.

Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, toujours gênée, mais elle était hypnotisée par ses mouvements. Il retira son gilet avant de réaliser les mêmes mouvements de profil. Elle pouvait distinguer cette fois ses abdominaux luisants quand il donna un coup de rein contre la barre et la cambrure de ses reins quand il se redressa en donnant un coup de rein vers l'arrière. Felicity était en plus du reste envoûtée par la musique qui semblait épouser chacun de ses gestes fait avec grâce. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son visage et fut étonnée de le voir les yeux fermés, semblant lui aussi se laisser envoûter par la musique.

Le regard de Felicity retrouva le reste de son corps quand il fit glisser sa main libre sur son torse, caressant son pectoral avant de glisser lascivement jusqu'à son ventre. Elle voyait ses abdominaux se contracter pour se relâcher avant de voir son bassin se déhancher sensuellement alors que ses bras se contractaient pour maintenir la position. Il finit par se mettre dos à elle, se baissa en avant en appui sur la barre mais au lieu de se redresser en se cambrant comme elle s'y attendait, cette fois-ci, il fit glisser ses mains à l'intérieur de ses jambes, les remonta au niveau de ses cuisses et tira d'un geste brusque sur son pantalon qui se détacha sans difficultés. Felicity vit apparaître ses fesses moulées dans un boxer noir. Comme le reste de ses vêtements, il ne lui permettait pas d'imaginer ce qu'il cachait tellement il semblait être cousu sur lui.

L'homme se laissa tomber encore retenu par un bras à la barre et avec une légère impulsion tourna autour de cette dernière. Il se redressa rapidement prit la barre fortement des deux mains au-dessus de sa tête et se souleva avant de resserrer ses cuisses autour de la barre. Il se lâcha d'une main et se cambra encore une fois en arrière, pivotant toujours autour de son axe. Il enroula ensuite une jambe autour de la barre alors que l'autre glissait le long en extension.

Felicity le regardait faire, impressionnée par sa force et sa grâce. Ses gestes étaient fluides, en rythme avec la musique. Il semblait flotter au-dessus du sol sans aucune difficulté. Ses muscles étaient bandés et l'huile qui devait les recouvrir les faisait luire comme si une fine pellicule de transpiration les recouvrait.

L'homme se redressa, fit demi-tour en s'adossant à la barre et se baissa en écartant les cuisses. Le regard de Felicity fut attiré par son entrejambe et elle releva aussitôt la tête en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle regardait. Elle faillit s'étrangler quand elle tomba dans son regard devenu joueur. Il avait retrouvé son sourire en coin et semblait apprécier les réactions qu'il faisait naître en elle.

Maintenant, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, il continuait de se contorsionner, de tourner autour de la barre mais à chaque fois qu'il la perdait de vue à cause de son mouvement, il cherchait à plonger à nouveau rapidement dans son regard. Elle semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise qu'au début. En temps normal, les femmes pour qui il faisait son show, n'osaient pas le regarder au début mais elles finissaient par être fascinées par ce qu'il pouvait faire et par les mouvements de son corps. Il savait bouger et il avait un corps agréable à regarder, ce métier était fait pour lui, ce qui lui avait permis d'acquérir une bonne réputation. Les femmes finissaient pas se détendre en le regardant danser mais celle qu'il avait sous les yeux ne semblait pas suivre ce chemin. Elle se tenait encore de façon rigide, ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses qui étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre. Elle semblait avoir honte de le regarder et quand leurs regards se croisaient, elle baissait le sien rapidement. Il allait devoir agir autrement pour la détendre.

Felicity, toujours assise, se demandait si elle pouvait se lever et sortir de la pièce. Peut-être que si elle faisait ça, il allait mal interpréter ses intentions et venir se coller à elle. Elle déglutit à cette idée, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle fut surprise de le voir se rapprocher d'elle, elle n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'il avait délaissé la barre et qu'il se tenait maintenant beaucoup plus proche, pratiquement nu. Il s'était arrêté à un pas d'elle et elle se recula sur son siège, en déglutissant.

Il avait pris la décision de se rapprocher, espérant qu'un contact lui montrerait qu'il voulait la mettre à l'aise ou lui donnerait un électrochoc et la libérerait assez pour qu'elle se détende enfin. Il commença à danser langoureusement mais elle gardait maintenant obstinément la tête baissée. Elle devait le regarder, c'était les regards qui lui permettaient de mieux danser et qui permettait à ces femmes de prendre du plaisir. Il glissa sa main droite dans son cou et son pouce sous son menton pour lui relever la tête. Il sentit son souffle frémir à travers sa gorge et il s'écrasa sur sa peau. Il retrouva enfin son regard et cette fois-ci, en étant plus près, il se rendit compte de la couleur tendre de ses yeux. Il quitta le contact de sa peau avec regret et se mit à se déhancher de façon plus suggestive et plus lentement sans la quitter des yeux. Il la vit baisser la tête pour regarder ses hanches bouger avant de lever la tête vers lui. Il baissa son torse à cet instant et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- « Laisse-toi faire », lui susurra-t-il d'une voix grave.

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas mourir asphyxiée. Elle sentit l'odeur de sa peau, son regard se perdit sur celle-ci et dévorait des yeux les muscles de son épaule. Il était bronzé et si elle avait osé le toucher, elle était persuadée que sa peau serait chaude et douce comme le sable d'une plage vierge à l'autre bout du monde.

Il venait de poser ses mains sur ses hanches pour les faire glisser sur ses cuisses et écarter ses genoux.

\- « Non, non, non… », murmura-t-elle anxieuse avant que son ton ne devienne plus incertain en sentant le souffle de l'homme sur sa peau.

\- « Shuuut… »

Felicity se raidit, son ventre se contracta et elle ferma la bouche pour retenir un gémissement qui la fit frémir. Il s'était redressé, avait avancé encore d'un pas et il se retrouvait à se déhancher lentement à quelques centimètre de son visage, ses mains caressant toujours son corps langoureusement. Elle ne pouvait pas serrer à nouveau les cuisses sinon elle devrait toucher sa peau et cette position lui faisait encore plus ressentir son désir qui avait commencé de pulser. Même si elle se sentait mal à l'aise, son corps semblait s'en ficher et espérait pouvoir goûter à ses caresses et même un peu plus. Une partie d'elle était gênée comme elle l'avait rarement été et l'autre au contraire était excitée. Elle sentait son intimité humide alors que sa peau était parcourue de frissons.

Elle ferma les yeux, secoua la tête et relâcha sa respiration en tentant de se contrôler au mieux. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et plaça son dos en extension pour s'éloigner de l'entrejambe du danseur. Plus elle se reculait pour mettre une distance entre eux, plus le danseur s'avançait pour envahir son espace.

\- « Comment tu t'appelles? », lui demanda-t-il en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son épaule et en frôlant celle-ci.

\- « Fe … Felicity », en déglutissant, la tête toujours en extension et le regard vers la porte comme si ce seul geste pouvait lui permettre de ne pas ressentir tout ce qu'il éveillait en elle.

\- « Moi c'est Oliver et je suis là pour toi, Felicity. Tes amies t'ont offert une danse privée, tu devrais en profiter ». Il continuait de se déhancher sensuellement au rythme de la musique mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas. « Je ne te plais pas, peut-être ? »

Elle donna un léger coup d'œil dans sa direction en baissant la tête avant de regarder au loin.

\- « Ce n'est pas ça…

\- Tu n'es pas à l'aise ? »

Elle hocha la tête en rougissant encore plus, comme si c'était possible. Elle avait l'air timide et complètement dépassée par ce qu'il se passait. Il lui prit les mains, il les sentait trembler dans les siennes, et les posa sur ses hanches.

\- « Regarde-moi… », il attendit qu'elle pose les yeux sur lui, « et laisse libre cours à tes fantasmes… »

Elle rougit encore plus comme si c'était possible et Oliver retint un sourire en coin. Il aimait beaucoup l'effet qu'il lui faisait et même si ses mains avaient eu tendance à le repousser au début maintenant ses doigts se resserraient sur sa peau.

Felicity se crispa au contact chaud et doux de sa peau sous ses mains. Sa peau était comme elle l'avait imaginée, peut-être même encore meilleure, si elle pouvait la goûter. Elle déglutit à cette pensée, voulu resserrer ses jambes et ses genoux rencontrèrent les jambes musclées d'Oliver. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle devait s'éloigner pour ne pas défaillir ou lui sauter dessus.

\- « …je suis là pour ça. »

Il avait arrêté de bouger et quand elle tenta de retirer ses mains de ses hanches, il posa les siennes par-dessus. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en le sentant si chaud. Il resta sans bouger quelques secondes, la laissant s'habituer au contact, avant qu'il ne recommence à bouger doucement en accentuant ses déhanchés petit à petit. Il avait maintenant retiré ses mains mais elle n'avait pas enlevées les siennes. Elle sentait son bassin bouger entre celles-ci et resserra ses doigts sur sa peau, ses fantasmes prenant corps devant elle.

Oliver sourit en sentant qu'il éveillait enfin autre chose qu'une gêne chez cette ravissante blonde qu'il avait face à lui. Elle ne le lâchait pas et il sentait même ses doigts se resserrer sur sa peau alors qu'un de ses doigts glissait le long de la lisière de son boxer. Il avait l'habitude d'éveiller le désir chez les femmes, c'était son métier mais cette fois, il sentait la réciproque ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Il inspira profondément pour garder son calme et contenir le feu qui commençait à bruler dans ses reins.

Il pouvait être excité en entendant des propos ou face à un corps, mais il n'avait jamais franchi le pas. Il n'avait pas voulu franchir cette limite qui le séparait de la prostitution. Il savait que certains de ses collègues ne s'embêtaient pas avec cette frontière et ils la franchissaient quand bon leur semblait. Si la personne face à eux en avait envie autant qu'eux. Cette idée ne l'avait jamais effleurée jusqu'à aujourd'hui… et son excitation monta en flèche. Il se sentait plus à l'étroit dans son boxer alors que son sexe durcissait doucement.

\- « Je suis là pour toi… et je veux te donner du plaisir », il murmura ces mots d'une voix rauque avant de s'en rendre compte.

Felicity, dont le regard parcourait maintenant le corps de cet homme, regardait son excitation s'intensifier et releva la tête à ces mots. Elle trouva ses yeux et se rendit compte de son regard obscurcit par le désir.

Il ne faisait jamais ça mais cette femme si belle et si proche de prendre du plaisir n'était pas comme les autres et l'attirait. Il se baissa entre ses jambes et elle le suivit des yeux. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et les avait laissées glisser le long de ses bras en éveillant un frisson sur leur passage. Alors qu'il était à genoux face à elle, il posa ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses et se redressa pour que son visage se rapproche du sien.

Leurs lèvres étaient maintenant proches et Oliver sentait les mains de Felicity se poser sur ses épaules pour ensuite se glisser dans son cou tendrement. Elle ne voulait pas le posséder, ne le considérait pas comme un objet mais le traitait presque avec déférence, respectant son désir qu'elle éprouvait elle aussi. Elle caressa sa mâchoire de ses pouces toujours plongée dans son regard. Elle ne cherchait plus à s'éloigner de lui, au contraire, elle plongeait dans son âme et il s'ouvrait à elle avec plaisir.

Felicity vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir avant qu'il ne se rapproche d'elle et que leurs lèvres se joignent enfin. Elles se caressèrent lentement et tendrement alors que le reste de leur corps était immobile. La musique continuait de se jouer mais elle avait l'impression maintenant de se retrouver dans une bulle. Son audition brouillée par le bruit de battement de son cœur dans ses oreilles et par les émotions que ses lèvres faisaient naître. Le corps de cet homme était le signe de la puissance et de la force, ses baisers étaient doux et sensuels. Elle resserra ses mains sur sa nuque et tenta de le retenir contre elle quand elle le sentit se reculer.

Oliver rompit le baiser et il lui sembla que c'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait dégrafé le dos de sa robe. Il fit glisser les bretelles sur ses épaules en les caressant de ses lèvres. Elle se raidit à nouveau quand il libéra sa poitrine. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et il vit ses tétons se dresser d'excitation quand ils furent libérés. Il sentit son sexe durcir un peu plus à cette vue mais se retint de les prendre entre ses lèvres. Il lui retira sa robe alors qu'elle se levait légèrement pour l'aider. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur sa peau tout le long jusqu'à ses chevilles alors qu'elle se révélait à lui.

Felicity n'en pouvait plus, son entrejambe pulsait et se retrouver maintenant en string devant cet homme n'arrangeait rien. La tension occupait son esprit, le désir avait pris possession de son corps et tout ceci fut décuplé quand ses mains remontèrent le long de ses jambes pour se glisser entre elles et écarter ses cuisses. Elle se retrouvait entièrement offerte à la vue d'Oliver et son corps se contorsionna sous l'effet du désir alors qu'elle étouffait un gémissement.

Il déposa une série de baisers mouillés à l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en les caressant, en remontant jusqu'à ses fesses. Felicity avait du mal à rester immobile et ces caresses faites pour l'exciter, la torturaient. Elle avait envie de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à elle et enfin sentir sa langue la découvrir. A cette idée son clitoris pulsa plus fortement et elle resserra ses mains sur le rebord de la méridienne.

Son odeur l'entêtait et Oliver lui retira le dernier morceau de tissu qui le gênait. Il le crocheta et le fit glisser lentement jusqu'à ses chevilles en griffant légèrement sa peau. Il la vit frémir alors qu'un gémissement plaintif lui échappait. Il voulait maintenant la goûter et il plongea entre ses cuisses avec plaisir. Il embrassa son intimité avant de laisser sa langue la découvrir plus profondément, de la lécher et d'intensifier ses baisers. Quand il l'embrassa entre les cuisses l'esprit de Felicity se désagrégea tout comme la crainte qu'elle ressentait jusqu'à cet instant. Il n'y avait plus que l'envie et le désir de le sentir encore plus proche.

Il la regardait alors qu'il la savourait et il se délectait de son regard sur lui. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens, entretenant une connexion au-delà de leur corps. Il titilla son clitoris et se mit à suçoter ce petit bout de chair renflé. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris et il grogna de satisfaction quand elle rejeta la tête en arrière sous la pulsion de son corps. Il se débarrassa de son boxer difficilement et sentit une nouvel vague d'excitation lui brûler les reins en sentant son membre enfin délivré.

Felicity fut terrassée par l'envie soudaine qu'elle sentit monter en flèche, elle ne retenait plus les gémissements qu'il faisait naitre dans sa gorge alors qu'elle se retenait à ses épaules. Il s'arrêta avant de la faire jouir, entretenant son supplice. Elle grogna de frustration, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là et la laisser dans cet état où elle souffrait d'être si proche de l'orgasme sans l'atteindre. Quand Oliver se redressa, il prit possession de sa bouche et la coucha sur la méridienne, releva sa jambe qu'il fit passer sur le dossier et se positionna entre ses cuisses.

Oliver prit son temps pour découvrir cette fois-ci sa poitrine, embrassa ses seins, mordilla ses tétons avant de les lécher et de recommencer. Il sentait Felicity onduler en dessous de son corps et venir se frotter contre son membre. Elle gémit plus fortement quand elle sentit son sexe frotter contre son clitoris. Il était dur, sentait le sang pulser dans son membre et il failli perdre tout contrôle en sentant l'humidité de Felicity et le cri étouffé qu'elle poussa dans son oreille, il entoura sa main autour de son sexe en le serrant et se força à respirer lentement et profondément. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine déjà, redoutant de ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa chaleur.

Felicity le regardait sans rien dire, il était tellement excitant de le voir si près de perdre le contrôle mais comme lui, elle voulait faire durer le plaisir. Elle calma les mouvements de ses reins et se perdit dans la contemplation de son corps. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et elle aurait pu passer des heures à caresser, embrasser, lécher leur contour.

Oliver tendit la main et attrapa un préservatif sur la table derrière la méridienne, il l'ouvrit en déchirant l'emballage d'un coup de dent et se prépara sans la quitter des yeux. Le regard de Felicity était focalisé sur le mouvement de ses mains et il sourit en voyant le bout de sa langue venir lécher sa lèvre. Il prit appui sur son genou relevé et sur sa hanche avant de se présenter à son entrée.

Ils se fixèrent et Felicity le sentit la pénétrer lentement alors qu'il gémissait. Il se glissa entièrement en elle en plusieurs poussées et s'immobilisa quand leurs bassins se joignirent, leurs regards toujours scellés. Oliver se baissa au-dessus d'elle pour retrouver ses lèvres, voulant se fondre entièrement dans son corps. Felicity déposa ses mains dans son dos et il commença à bouger doucement en elle.

Felicity l'encourageait en caressant son dos, ses fesses, son torse, passant ses mains dans son cou tout en l'embrassant. Il se laissa griser par son toucher et laissa son corps être emporté par le désir pour cette femme avant de jouir, son visage enfoui dans son cou et son corps abandonné en elle alors qu'elle s'était resserrée autour de lui, leurs gémissement et leurs râles de plaisir mourant avec leur orgasme. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, Oliver caressant son cou de ses lèvres et Felicity faisant glisser ses doigts sur son dos musclé. Elle le caressait se demandant si elle avait déjà connu un orgasme aussi bon et Oliver espérant déjà la revoir.

Ils furent interrompus par des coups à la porte et une voix féminine intimant à Oliver de se dépêcher de se préparer pour sa prochaine danse. Il se redressa sans regarder Felicity, ramené brutalement à la réalité et honteux de devoir se déshabiller devant une autre femme après ce qu'ils venaient de partager. Elle devait le prendre pour un homme facile qui ne cherchait qu'à coucher avec le plus de femmes possible pour lesquelles il se déshabillait.

Felicity se leva elle aussi et se rhabilla rapidement en jetant quelques coups d'œil à Oliver. Au moment où elle allait baisser la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un sourire gêné. Le silence se prolongeait et aucun des deux ne savaient comment le briser. Il se dirigea vers la porte, suivi par Felicity. Il posa la main sur la poignée pour lui ouvrir en se tournant vers elle en cherchant encore le courage de lui parler et de lui expliquer mais elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- « C'est ton vrai prénom Oliver ? », lui demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

Oliver sentait la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne et ressentait déjà le manque se manifester. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle garde une fausse image de lui et tenta de lui faire comprendre ce que ce moment avait représenté pour lui.

\- « Oui, je n'ai pas triché ce soir », en plongeant dans son regard et en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Felicity l'observait, il pouvait sortir ce genre de phrase à toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait dans cette pièce mais elle décida de le croire. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- « J'espère qu'on se reverra », en glissant une carte de visite dans sa poche avant de laisser sa main caresser une dernière fois sa peau chaude.

Elle retira sa main posée au-dessus de la sienne sur la poignée et il lui ouvrit la porte avant de la regarder s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce travail lui permettrait de rencontrer une femme parfaite et lui ferait trouver l'amour. Il glissa sa main dans la poche et caressa sa carte du bout des doigts alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tempérament si volcanique se cachait sous ces airs de petite fille sage.

Felicity entra dans le café au coin de la rue, elle sortait d'un rendez-vous de travail matinal et avait besoin d'un remontant avant de retourner à son bureau. Elle se mit dans la file d'attente pour passer commande et consulta ses mails sur son portable en attendant. Elle n'aimait pas attendre et le moindre moment de libre dans la journée était un avantage pour avancer dans son travail. Elle n'était pas une acharnée du travail, même si elle était sérieuse, mais elle était organisée et efficace. Elle s'approcha du comptoir quand le client devant elle fut servi et releva la tête de son écran en saluant le serveur.

Elle rencontra un regard bleu azur, se figea un instant en observant les traits de l'homme face à elle et en cherchant d'où elle le connaissait. Un flash brutal ramena à sa mémoire la petite pièce où cet homme avait dansé pour elle avant de faire beaucoup plus. Elle était prête à prendre la fuite, trop gênée et surprise de se retrouver face à lui quand il la salua.

\- « Salut », avant de se reprendre, « bonjour » en secouant la tête légèrement. Il y eu un moment de flottement avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « Tu vas… vous allez bien ? »

Felicity continuait de le regarder sans rien dire, beaucoup trop surprise de le voir habillé derrière un comptoir. Ce silence inconfortable fut interrompu par un client irrité de devoir attendre à cause d'un serveur trop lent et d'une cliente indécise. Elle lui commanda un café noir allongé d'une voix hésitante et lui tendit un billet sans attendre.

Oliver n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette apparition comme si il le faisait elle disparaîtrait pour de bon. Il tendit la main pour attraper le billet et se força à la lâcher des yeux pour lui rendre la monnaie.

\- « Attendez,… on peut parler… un moment s'il vous plait ? », avec précipitation alors qu'elle se mettait de côté pour attendre son café.

\- « Hé », en claquant des doigts devant le visage d'Oliver, « un café je suis pressé ».

Le client suivant se montrait toujours aussi désagréable mais Oliver garda son sang-froid et posa un regard dur sur lui.

\- « Sarah », en appelant dans la salle sa collègue, « tu peux me remplacer un moment s'il te plait ?», avant de laisser sa place rapidement en lançant un regard plein de reconnaissance à la jeune femme.

Sa collègue arriva et prit sa place derrière le comptoir avec un sourire faux pour servir l'homme qu'elle avait vu se conduire si impoliment avec Oliver. Celui-ci remonta derrière le comptoir et retrouva Felicity qui n'avait pas bougé et qui venait de récupérer son gobelet de café.

\- « Salut », en se plantant face à elle, tendu avec un sourire un peu trop nerveux. « Heu désolé », en secouant la tête, se rendant compte qu'il lui avait déjà dit bonjour.

Il se sentait complètement idiot. Il avait une chance de la rencontrer par hasard et ne voulait pas la laisser filer sans avoir tenté de lui parler. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Felicity, il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Elle avait été une cliente pas comme les autres qui lui avait fait franchir la ligne, et même ses amis lui avaient fait remarquer qu'il se comportait bizarrement. Il essaya de sourire naturellement mais il sentait bien à voir son visage qu'il paraissait tout sauf naturel. Il tenta de calmer son appréhension.

\- « Tu… vous… vous voulez vous assoir… un moment ? »

Felicity, toujours hésitante, était maintenant surprise de le voir si mal à l'aise habillé alors qu'il était si sûr de lui nu. Ça la rendit curieuse et elle accepta son invitation en hochant la tête et en resserrant ses mains autour de son gobelet. Il sourit rassuré et lui tourna le dos pour prendre la direction d'une table un peu plus loin. Elle retenait un sourire qu'elle laissa apparaitre quand elle se retrouva derrière lui.

A cette heure, le café était plein de jeunes gens installés avant de partir rejoindre les bancs de la fac, d'hommes en costume attendaient de passer commande avant de rejoindre leur bureau et elle profita de le suivre pour l'observer. Il portait un teeshirt et un jean sur lequel était noué un tablier qu'il était en train de retirer et qu'il prit en main pour le poser sur le coin d'une table. Il lui fit signe de s'installer, elle s'assit et il prit place face à elle.

Il la regarda un instant silencieux, se demandant encore s'il ne rêvait pas d'avoir tant de chance de la rencontrer par hasard. Il se dépêcha de trouver quelque chose à dire quand il se rendit compte qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise à rester silencieux en la fixant et qu'elle devait avoir envie de partir.

\- « Vous travaillez dans le quartier ?

\- Oui pas très loin ».

Oliver hochait la tête, il ne pouvait pas lui demander dans quelle entreprise, elle le prendrait surement pour un stalker. Déjà qu'ils se rencontraient ici par un hasard peu croyable. Il la regardait sans savoir quoi lui dire et sa concentration, absorbée par ses souvenirs de cette nuit, ne l'aidait pas.

\- « On a de la chance aujourd'hui, il fait beau… » A peine eu-t-il fini cette phrase plate au sujet usé qu'il s'insulta mentalement.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et Oliver eu la confirmation qu'il lui donnait l'impression d'être stupide.

\- « Je dois aller travailler… » Sa main toujours resserrée autour de son gobelet en carton, elle fit un geste pour se lever mais elle fut interrompu dans son mouvement.

\- « J'espérais te revoir », lança-t-il pour la faire rester. Il pensait trop souvent à elle pour la laisser filer sans lui proposer de la revoir.

\- « Tu as ma carte », en plantant son regard dans le sien et il sentit dans son ton presque un reproche.

Felicity l'observait. Elle avait souvent pensé à lui et se demandait encore comment elle avait pu faire ce genre de chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Coucher avec un inconnu et lui donner sa carte. Et depuis ce jour, elle attendait un coup de fil qu'elle espérait autant qu'elle le redoutait. S'il ne l'appelait pas, ça signifierait qu'il lui avait menti et qu'elle était une cliente parmi tant d'autres avec qui il avait dû coucher et s'il la rappelait, il se faisait l'idée qu'elle était une fille facile, prête à coucher avec un inconnu et de recommencer. Dans les deux cas, elle n'aimait pas l'image que ça renvoyait d'elle.

Oliver sortit son portefeuille et l'ouvrit pour en retirer sa carte de visite. Elle suivit ses gestes et nota les coins émoussés et cornés et le papier légèrement patiné.

\- « J'ai beaucoup hésité… », en faisant danser la carte entre ses doigts avant de tapoter la tranche sur la surface lisse et froide de la table. « Je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment que je t'appelle », en levant les yeux vers elle.

Ce qui l'avait retenu surtout et qu'il ne lui disait pas, c'est qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle ne le voit que comme le stripteaseur qui n'avait pas hésité à coucher avec une cliente et qu'elle ne prenne pas la peine de voir plus loin. Elle ne répondit pas et il décida alors de pousser sa chance.

\- « Tu n'as pas le temps maintenant… mais on pourrait prendre un verre pour discuter… ? » Oliver espérait qu'elle soit d'accord mais le mouvement de recul qu'elle manifesta n'annonçait rien de bon. « Juste un verre… ce soir… » tenta-t-il.

\- « J'ai un repas de travail à l'hôtel Carlyle ce soir,… » elle fit une pause et il avait presque l'impression qu'elle était en train de peser le pour et le contre, « on peut se retrouver au bar après… mais peut-être que tu travailles…

\- Je m'arrangerai », d'une voix précipitée. Il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance et il sourit de façon plus franche.

\- « Très bien, à ce soir alors », répondit Felicity en se levant.

Elle sortit dans la rue encore stupéfaite de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle rencontrait par hasard Oliver et elle lui donnait rendez-vous, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Même s'ils avaient partagé du bon temps ensemble, il restait un inconnu et elle ne savait rien de lui. Ce rendez-vous serait utile pour apprendre à le connaitre et avec de grandes chances que ce soit bizarre.

Felicity, assise face au directeur du département recherche, développait son idée de logiciel d'intelligence artificielle pour aider les employés dans leurs tâches quotidiennes. Son patron avait l'air plutôt réceptif mais quand le sujet de la subvention fut abordé, son idée paraissait moins vitale au développement de l'entreprise.

Oliver installé au bar attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Felicity, il surveillait l'heure sur l'horloge au-dessus de la rangée de bouteille et son cœur s'affola sous l'effet de la surprise quand il entendit un bonsoir murmuré par une voix qu'il reconnut sans difficulté. Il se retourna et découvrit avec plaisir Felicity habillée d'un tailleur strict avec un air un peu gêné. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui demanda comment son rendez-vous professionnel s'était passé. Elle grimaça légèrement et il sourit à la voir faire. Il fut ravi d'avoir un sujet tout trouvé pour engager la conversation.

\- « Je peux savoir ce qu'il se jouait ce soir ? … si tu peux en parler bien sûr.

\- Oui », en hochant la tête. Oliver fut ravi de voir qu'elle ne sourcillait pas au tutoiement. « J'avais besoin de fonds pour un projet mais mon patron a été refroidi par l'investissement que ça demandait.

\- Et ton projet c'est quoi ?

\- L'intelligence artificielle… », d'une voix craintive. Elle ne savait jamais comment ce sujet allait être perçu par les gens.

\- « Wow, un truc du genre d'Hal de l'odyssée de l'espace ?

\- Je voyais plutôt quelque chose de moins sanguinaire comme J.A.R.V.I.S. » avant de lui expliquer que dans la réalité, ce niveau d'intelligence artificielle était loin d'exister.

Oliver se mit à rire et acquiesça avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne devaient rien à voir en commun et qu'il comprenait les réticences de Felicity à avoir accepté ce verre. Il était impressionné par son niveau d'intelligence, lui en comparaison faisait pâle figure. Il lui demanda comment elle en était arrivé là et Felicity survola le sujet en lui disant qu'elle avait toujours été intéressée par la technologie.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de mettre sur le tapis ses facilités, ses études et tout ce qui pouvait faire fuir les gens. Elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous en se disant que finalement ça ne mènerait à rien, mais elle était maintenant heureuse d'avoir dit oui et elle voulait apprendre à connaitre Oliver.

\- « Et toi ? Ce choix de carrière… », lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

La question qu'il redoutait tant était posée.

\- « Pour quel emploi? », demanda-t-il pour tenter d'échapper au sujet.

\- « Les deux... ». Sa voix était douce et son regard tendre, il eut l'impression qu'elle ne lui posait pas la question pour savoir les côtés sombres de son histoire mais pour apprendre à le connaitre.

\- « Mauvais choix dans le passé et j'avais la tête de l'emploi… », en restant évasif. « Et celui de jour le complète. »

Felicity nota son sourire triste et n'insista pas. Ça n'avait pas été un choix libre et Oliver semblait gêné d'aborder ce sujet alors que durant leur nuit, il donnait l'impression d'être fort et sûr de lui. Il changea lui-même de sujet et l'ambiance s'allégea. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Oliver la fit rire et il effaça ses craintes au fur et à mesure.

Il passait un bon moment, il voyait Felicity se détendre, ils avaient laissé leur travail de côté et il appréciait de parler avec elle. Le bar avait désempli et il vérifia l'heure.

\- « Tu veux peut-être que je te raccompagne ? », lui proposa-t-il alors qu'elle se levait.

\- « Non, ce n'est pas la peine ».

Il hocha la tête, se rendant bien compte que même si elle avait passé une bonne soirée avec lui, ça s'arrêtera là. Il la suivit quand elle sortit du bar pour se retrouver dans le hall de l'hôtel, il avait envie de prolonger ce moment, ne pas la laisser partir encore une fois. Il allait lui proposer un autre rendez-vous quand il la vit se tourner vers lui. Son regard lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées et quand elle posa ses mains sur ses joues pour l'attirer à elle, il se laissa faire. Quand leurs lèvres furent en contact, il ferma les yeux et se laissa dériver sous l'effet des sensations qu'elle éveillait en lui. Le baiser était doux et s'intensifia sous sa demande. Il sentit sa langue venir caresser ses lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner l'accès à ce qu'elle demandait. Il sentit alors sa langue se glisser entre ses lèvres et venir caresser la sienne tendrement, il se laissa faire avec plaisir savourant la tendresse de ce baiser.

Felicity mit fin au baiser comme elle l'avait initié, en laissant ses envies prendre le pas sur sa raison. Elle éloigna son visage de celui d'Oliver et le regarda ouvrir les yeux. Il attendait le prochain geste et ne faisait rien pour l'attirer à lui. Il n'avait pas bougé et s'était laissé embrasser sans chercher à dominer leur baiser. Il y avait eu plus dans ce baiser que seulement un envie purement sexuelle et elle lut la même chose dans son regard. Sans rien dire, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir de la réception et demanda une chambre sans regarder la jeune femme derrière son ordinateur. Celle-ci lui tendit une carte magnétique et elle prit la direction des ascenseurs.

Oliver qui n'avait pas bougé jusque-là, la retrouva devant les portes d'un ascenseur et se plaça à côté d'elle. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils montèrent, le silence se prolongeait et aucun des deux ne semblait avoir envie de le briser. Tout comme l'espace qui les séparait. Felicity sentait une excitation à sentir Oliver si près d'elle, à entendre sa respiration et son envie se décuplait au fil des secondes. Elle voulait sentir à nouveau ses lèvres et ses mains la découvrir mais dans l'intimité d'une chambre pour ne pas avoir à brider ses réactions.

A peine eu-t-elle ouvert la porte qu'elle se retourna pour faire face à Oliver et se jeta sur ses lèvres alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. Il accueillit sa langue avec plaisir et posa ses mains sur sa taille avant que l'une d'elle ne remonte le long de son dos. Felicity avait posé ses mains dans son cou et elles avaient glissé maintenant sur sa nuque. Oliver prenait le temps d'embrasser ses lèvres, de les mordiller avant de lécher du bout de la langue sa lèvre inférieur. Il sentit les doigts se resserrer sur sa nuque et Felicity ouvrit la bouche pour l'embrasser plus profondément. Ce baiser était sensuel et doux et il eut l'impression qu'il devait lui donner quelque chose qu'il savait faire.

Felicity sentit les mains d'Oliver se resserrer sur sa taille. Il la retourna et la plaqua contre la porte en collant son corps contre le sien. Elle en eut le souffle coupé, sa tendresse envolée. Elle sentait que ses gestes changeaient, ils devenaient plus francs et quand elle croisa son regard il était plus joueur.

\- « Qu'est-ce que…?

\- Je veux te faire du bien… », alors qu'il se déhanchait contre elle sensuellement.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait changé en à peine quelques secondes et qu'il retrouvait un rôle appris. Il lui faisait l'effet de cet homme qui s'était déshabillé devant elle, une personne factice avant de découvrir le vrai Oliver quand il s'était rapproché.

\- « Arrête de jouer, on n'est pas dans ce club », avant de le regarder en face en prenant son visage en coupe. Ils se regardèrent réellement et Oliver fut déstabilisé quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne. « Tu n'es pas seulement ça Oliver… tu es plus que ce stripteaseur que tu montres…

\- Je… je ne pense pas… » Elle vit un voile passer dans ses yeux et elle s'approcha de lui pour le convaincre et murmura à son oreille.

\- « Laisse-moi faire » avant de l'embrasser doucement du bout des lèvres et d'approfondir le baiser.

Elle mit fin au baiser et approcha sa bouche de son autre oreille en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- « La première fois, j'ai vu un homme sûr de lui à la sensualité exacerbée qui m'a intimidée et gênée », avant de déposer un baiser derrière son oreille. « La seconde fois j'ai rencontré un homme mal à l'aise et adorable », en embrassant son cou. « et ce soir j'ai discuté avec un homme charmant qui m'a fait rire ».

Oliver l'écoutait religieusement et il sentait le poids sur sa poitrine s'alléger au fur et à mesure. Elle n'était pas dans cette chambre car elle voulait retrouver celui qu'elle avait vu se déhancher, elle voulait passer du temps avec lui. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et posa son front contre le sien en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il sentait les doigts de Felicity continuer de caresser la naissance de ses cheveux et un frisson le parcouru. Il resserra ses mains sur sa taille et il la sentit se tendre.

\- « Oliver regarde-moi... », il ouvrit les yeux et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? »

Il ferma les yeux en déglutissant, inspira pour se donner du courage, avant de les ouvrir de nouveau.

\- « Parce que tu allais penser que je couchais avec toutes mes clientes… que je ne voyais que ça en toi… et que… que tu méritais mieux qu'un stripteaseur sans le sous. »

Felicity caressa sa tête tendrement avec un sourire triste. Il venait de confirmer l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui et qu'elle savait maintenant fausse. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front en continuant ses caresses avant de reprendre.

\- « C'est réellement toi maintenant… et c'est cet homme que je veux apprendre à connaitre ».

Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux, touché par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il s'avança doucement jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres. Felicity sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau en espérant que ses mots lui fassent comprendre qu'elle attendait plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air dans cette chambre et qu'il soit conscient qu'il méritait plus.

Oliver posa sa main sur le côté de sa tête et caressa sa pommette, il sentit son souffle trembler, il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les embrassa lentement en sentant une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Il colla de nouveau son corps à elle et Felicity passa ses bras autour de lui pour le retenir contre elle. Il glissa ses mains jusqu'à ses cuisses et la souleva pour la porter jusqu'au lit alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour de son cou et qu'elle approfondissait leur baiser.

Quand il la déposa sur le lit, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant. Oliver s'attaqua aux vêtements de Felicity et la déshabilla en parcourant son corps de baisers. Elle le tenait toujours contre lui tout en le déshabillant elle aussi. Elle voulait lui faire sentir tous ses sentiments et elle prit le temps de caresser son torse avant de poser sa paume sur son cœur. Elle sentait ses battements forts et réguliers. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et lui redressa la tête pour retrouver son regard. Elle glissa sa main sur son ventre jusqu'à son boxer avant de s'arrêter, il ne bougeait pas et elle pouvait lire tout un mélange d'émotion dans ses yeux. Elle descendit sa main et caressa son sexe tendu à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Oliver gémit de plaisir et elle se mordilla la lèvre à ce son qui l'encouragea à continuer. Elle glissa sa main sous le tissu et resserra ses doigts autour de son membre chaud et palpitant en observant ses réactions sur son visage.

Oliver n'y tenait plus, il agrippa la nuque de Felicity et lui donna un baiser en gémissant dans sa bouche alors qu'elle le caressait. Il sentait sa main aller et venir et augmenter son excitation. Il resserra ses doigts sur sa nuque en agrippant ses cheveux quand elle fit glisser son pouce sur son gland. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps, allongea Felicity et lui fit l'amour après lui avoir enlevé le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait.

Oliver, allongé sur le côté, observait Felicity qui caressait ses cheveux. Il ne croyait pas encore à la chance qu'il avait eu de la rencontrer et il voulait tout faire pour que leur histoire fonctionne. Il avait déjà pris la décision de quitter son travail pour lui montrer et se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait faire mieux et être digne des sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Ce ne serait sans doute pas simple mais elle valait le coup qu'il fasse des efforts et qu'il reprenne sa vie en main.

* * *

 **Je vous embrasse fort et vous dis au mois de mars pour un nouveau lemon...**


	7. Un corps exquis II

**Un corps exquis II**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires en particulier aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre en MP.** **Je vous livre le lemon du mois de mars,** **particulièrement écris pour Delicity-Unicorn.**

 **Delicity, un petit cadeau pour te remercier de ta présence et du temps passé à me lire et me corriger... avec la suite d'un OS qui t'avait particulièrement plu. Tu le sais ça ne serait pas pareil sans toi...**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: Arrow / Surnaturel**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Oliver remonte Bourbon Street, les effluves d'alcool et de sexe embaument l'air. Le bruit des conversations et les notes des musiciens des rues l'accompagnent le long de sa promenade. La ville vibre de sons chauds et graves et sous l'ambiance que chacun perçoit, il sent battre la force vitale des lieux. Il sent la chaleur des corps qui le frôlent en le croisant dans ces rues animées et le parfum de certain aiguise sa faim. Il est près de Felicity depuis cinq ans et ils se sont établis à la Nouvelle-Orléans depuis un an. Après avoir nettoyé Starling de tous les hommes qui mettaient sa ville à genoux, en la pillant et en terrorisant ses habitants, Felicity avait décidé qu'il était temps pour eux de changer de monde.

Il était mort dans ses bras avant qu'elle le fasse renaître et les premières nuits de sa nouvelle vie avaient été occupées par la découverte du corps de sa déesse. Il avait appris avec sérieux chaque geste qui lui apportait du plaisir et il s'était employé à la remercier nuit après nuit de sa nouvelle condition et de ses nouvelles capacités. Elle lui avait enseigné les nouveaux dons qu'il devait maîtriser et il avait découvert sa force, sa vitesse, ses sens plus aiguisés et sa soif de vengeance s'était accrue. Les nuits suivantes avaient été occupées à éradiquer le fléau qui gangrenait sa ville et ils l'avaient nettoyé au fil des mois et des années. Oliver avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour racheter les dettes de sa famille en sauvant Starling mais il s'était senti désœuvré quand sa ville s'était remise debout peu à peu. Il avait demandé à Felicity de continuer cette tâche ailleurs, il était fier de ce qu'ils avaient pu faire à deux mais il avait besoin de continuer à se rendre utile.

Il repense à cette nuit où il s'était excusé auprès de sa créatrice en lui expliquant qu'avec le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait, il devrait se tenir à ses côtés pour la servir mais qu'il avait besoin de s'en prendre à des hommes vils et sans âme pour accepter de se nourrir d'eux. Sa conscience le laissait alors tranquille, car les proies dont il se nourrissait ne méritaient pas de continuer à respirer. Quand il avait levé la tête pour vérifier ses réactions, il n'avait pas su décoder son regard. Elle l'observait sérieusement mais elle ne semblait pas en colère et il en avait été soulagé. Elle aurait pu le tuer d'un seul geste si elle considérait qu'il lui manquait de respect et il aurait été incapable de se défendre, et surtout, il n'aurait pas cherché à le faire. Elle avait posé une main sur sa joue alors que ses doigts caressaient la naissance de ses cheveux. Elle lui avait alors parlé de sa soif de justice qui serait étanchée grâce à sa nouvelle condition et qui lui permettrait de se nourrir sans culpabiliser. Il l'avait remercié de le comprendre aussi bien et quand elle lui avait promis qu'ils trouveraient une ville qui avait besoin du châtiment qu'il s'imposait, il l'avait vu sourire et il s'était redressé pour embrasser sa déesse qui ne l'abandonnerait pas. Quand Starling était enfin devenue une ville plus sure et agréable, Felicity avait décidé qu'ils devaient partir et nettoyer les autres villes moribondes, son premier choix avait été la Nouvelle-Orléans grâce aux souvenirs qu'elle en gardait. Une ville décadente qui pouvait se libérer de la criminalité sans perdre son côté sulfureux.

Quand elle avait annoncé sa décision à Ray, il n'avait pas été content de cette nouvelle. Oliver le comprenait, il perdait une alliée de poids pour leur nid, une déesse plus forte et plus expérimentée que lui. Le brun avait essayé de faire entendre raison à Felicity et alors qu'Oliver ne la quittait plus d'une semelle sur ses ordres, Ray ne faisait que lui lancer des regards noirs, le considérant comme responsable de ce choix. Ils s'étaient affrontés durement à la limite de se sauter à la gorge mais comme la première fois où Oliver les avait vu se faire face, Ray avait fait marche arrière, bien conscient qu'il n'aurait aucune chance contre Felicity.

Les créatures qu'elle avait fait naître avaient toutes pris sa défense et Oliver avait senti leur puissance se réveiller et une tension irrespirable avait alors envahi la pièce. Lui était né il y a peu de temps en comparaison à toutes ces autres immortels et il n'avait pas encore conscience de tout ce qu'il était maintenant capable de faire. Il avait pu tester sa force et sa rapidité qui n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce que Felicity ou les autres étaient capable de faire. Il était resté derrière sa créatrice ne craignant à aucun moment pour sa vie. Ray avait dû se résoudre de mauvaise grâce à les laisser partir et avec eux quelques individus qui suivraient leur créatrice jusqu'en enfer.

Après l'affrontement avec Ray, ils s'étaient installés rapidement à la Nouvelle-Orléans et elle répondait à toutes leurs attentes. Et à force, Oliver avait compris pourquoi sa déesse avait aimé vivre ici. C'était une ville qui accueillait un flot ininterrompu de touristes, qui baignait dans les légendes de vampires, sorcières et vaudou et qui gardait toujours une part de mystère qui leur permettaient de se sentir comme chez eux. Et elle était aussi le vivier d'un crime organisé, de trafics et de petites frappes qui faisaient leur loi. C'était une ville faite pour eux.

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant à vivre à cinq, une famille vouée au service de leur créatrice, à squatter un vieil immeuble du centre historique de la Nouvelle Orléans pour en faire leur nid. Oliver, toujours millionnaire, n'avait eu aucun mal à l'acheter et ce lieu avait un passé encore plus surnaturel qu'eux. Un lieu hanté par les âmes damnées d'esclaves torturés. Ils avaient même poussé le vice à faire une sorte de visite touristique en se grimant en vampires. Selon Moloch, le plus vieil enfant de Felicity, il n'y avait pas meilleur couverture que des vampires se faisant passer pour des hommes déguisés en vampires. Les trois créatures qui les avaient suivis s'occupaient de leur nouveau travail alors que Felicity et lui traquaient les criminels de cette nouvelle ville et tuaient ceux qui le méritaient.

Oliver soupire, ne supportant plus la chaleur moite, il pousse la porte d'un bar et quand il s'assoit au comptoir, il sent l'odeur de l'excitation de la cliente assise à coté de lui. Il plante son regard dans le sien en souriant et sa faim se réveille. Il prend plaisir à sentir ses nouveaux instincts se réveiller, il sait qu'il a face à lui, une femme mauvaise, qui dirige un réseau de prostitution et que sa mort permettra d'envoyer un message fort à ceux qui travaillent sous ses ordres.

Il appelle le barman, commande un verre d'absinthe et discute avec la femme brune qui se penche vers lui en attendant son verre. Une habituée qui l'a déjà remarqué, précise-t-elle dans un sourire. Il sait qu'il ne passe pas inaperçu, il est beau, un corps athlétique et musclé, un visage carré, sculpté dans le marbre et des yeux bleus qui illuminent son teint pâle. Car tout ceci est magnifié maintenant par l'aura que dégage sa nouvelle condition. Il semble attirer les regards et subjuguer les êtres fragiles. La femme accoudée au comptoir ne le quitte pas des yeux et il voit danser dans ses prunelles sombres l'envie qu'il suscite. Le barman revient avec son verre et interrompt leur échange silencieux et pourtant si clair.

Oliver plonge son regard dans son verre où brille un alcool vert presque irréel. Il se souvient de la première fois où Felicity lui a appris à se servir de son nouveau don pour envoûter. Ils étaient arrivés depuis peu de temps à la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle lui avait expliqué qu'il était maintenant capable de charmer et il avait souri en coin. Même s'il avait moins d'expérience qu'elle, il savait comment draguer et attirer une femme.

\- « Tu te trompes », avait-elle répondu en souriant, amusée de son orgueil éraflé, « maintenant les humains, la plupart du temps, vont sentir que tu n'es pas réellement comme eux et ils vont avoir le réflexe de se protéger. Il y a toujours ceux qui ont une obsession malsaine pour les créatures que nous sommes, ou qui sont plus fragiles, mais ce n'est pas si courant que ça ».

Elle l'avait alors accompagné dans un bar, avait pointé du doigt un homme installé au bar et lui avait donné comme mission de repartir avec lui. Face à son regard perdu elle l'avait rassuré.

\- « Je ne te demande pas de le tuer. Je veux que tu camoufles le nouvel aura que tu dégages et que tu le charmes … que tu arrives assez à l'envoûter pour qu'il te suive quelques rues.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment ça fonctionne », en fronçant les sourcils, perdu.

\- « Essaye, tu le sentiras… un déclic que tu ressentiras quand il se fera », en posant sa main entre ses omoplates et en donnant une légère pression pour le pousser vers sa cible.

Oliver s'était donc levé pour obéir et pour apprendre à manipuler ces êtres qui n'appartenaient plus à la même race que lui. Il s'était accoudé au comptoir pour commander un verre puis s'était tourné vers l'homme à sa gauche en lui faisant un sourire poli et avait engagé la conversation. C'était un voyageur de commerce, qui ressemblait à un touriste, et qui passait sa soirée en solitaire avant de rentrer dormir pour reprendre la route le lendemain. Il l'avait regardé un peu plus intensément en se concentrant et il avait senti que son esprit projetait l'idée qu'il le suive. La pénombre qui régnait dans le bar ne le gênait pas pour observer les moindres réactions que ce corps humain produisait. Les yeux de l'homme s'étaient écarquillés légèrement, ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées lentement, son souffle avait à peine frémi et il avait perçu, à travers le brouhaha du lieu, les battements de son cœur qui avaient marqué une accélération. Il lui avait fait peur et il devait rattraper l'impression qu'il lui faisait.

\- « Je vous rassure, je ne vous drague pas », en riant légèrement, « je ne veux pas boire seul ».

Un mensonge qui avait fonctionné, l'homme ne l'avait pas vu entrer avec Felicity et il s'était détendu. Oliver avait continué de l'observer de façon moins appuyée alors qu'ils buvaient leur verre tout en discutant de la ville. Il avait tenté une nouvelle fois de projeter une idée, le suivre alors qu'il sortirait.

\- « Je vais rentrer », avait-il lancé innocemment en se détachant du bar.

C'était une phrase assez sibylline pour être interprétée comme on voulait. À sa proposition l'homme avait marqué un léger geste de recul mais quand Oliver avait accentué son regard il avait observé la ride d'inquiétude qui barrait son front disparaître. Et quand il lui avait souri en plaisantant que c'était en tout bien tout honneur, l'autre avait ri, rassuré sur ses intentions de flirt qui cachaient un objectif beaucoup plus sombre. L'homme l'avait regardé faire et à peine Oliver était-il debout qu'il s'était levé de son tabouret et le suivait à la porte du bar quand il s'était éloigné.

Il était sorti du bar, suivit par l'homme, qui lui avait parlé de sa petite amie et qui n'avait rien dit quand il lui avait proposé de le raccompagner jusqu'à son hôtel. Oliver avait fait quelques pas et l'homme l'avait suivi sans poser de questions. L'air frais et le calme les avait accueillis loin des brouhahas des conversations animées qui les avaient entourés jusqu'à maintenant.

Il avait senti la présence de Felicity qui les avait rejoints avant de l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil à sa droite. Il avait alors remonté Bourbon Street avant de prendre Orleans Street. L'ambiance y était plus calme et Felicity s'était rapprochée encore un peu sans se faire remarquer. Elle avait la capacité de bloquer son aura et de passer presque inaperçue auprès de ses semblables. Oliver entendait toujours les pas de l'homme derrière lui mais il semblait ralentir et il se retourna. Il lui lança un sourire, un regard pour l'envelopper dans ses filets et le ramena à lui doucement sans rompre le charme. Il pouvait presque imaginer des fils d'argent voletant jusqu'à sa proie alors que leurs extrémités s'enroulaient autour de son cou, de ses poignets et l'attiraient à lui alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. Il ressentait un niveau de puissance jusque-là inégalé et il comprenait comment Felicity avait pu le soumettre aussi facilement quand elle l'avait emmené avec elle lors de leur rencontre. Cet humain était à lui et il l'ensorcelait presque sans efforts. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait fait qu'utiliser sa force brute et ce sentiment de puissance n'avait rien à voir. Il avait senti la main de Felicity se poser sur son bras pour lui faire sentir sa fierté et il avait souri, heureux d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Face à face, Oliver observait l'homme qui semblait attendre il ne savait quoi. Il était sûr que s'il lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'avait suivi, il aurait été incapable de le dire. Oliver était enivré par cette puissance et sans s'en rendre compte, il passa sa main dans le cou de l'homme et lui pencha la tête sur la gauche pour accéder plus facilement à sa jugulaire. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau et sentit sa faim se réveiller. Il ne tuait pas d'innocent mais sentir la puissance qu'il avait sur cet être et le parfum envoûtant qu'il dégageait, il perdait sa retenu peu à peu et il ne savait pas dire s'il aurait pu résister plus longtemps. Felicity l'avait félicité, il avait fait preuve d'un vrai don pour une première fois.

Oliver, le visage plongé dans le cou de l'homme, sentit ses canines s'allonger. Son corps tremblait d'envie et criait famine. Son cœur s'emballa, son souffle s'écrasa contre la peau de l'homme et il respira leur parfum mélangé. Felicity s'était approchée pour coller son corps au sien et passa une main dans les cheveux de l'homme pour l'éloigner de la bouche d'Oliver. Le blond ne bougeait pas bien que son corps se mettait à trembler encore plus fort en sentant son repas s'éloigner, ses instincts bestiaux prenant le pas sur sa raison. L'humain jeta un regard terrorisé à Felicity qui n'utilisait aucun charme pour l'envoûter.

\- « Fuit pour ne pas mourir », souffla-t-elle dans le silence de mort qui les entourait alors qu'elle entendait les hurlements muets qui se changeaient en grondements sourds au fond de la gorge de sa dernière créature née.

L'homme partit à toute jambe pour sauver sa vie sans se retourner et alors qu'elle l'observait, Oliver se tourna vers elle et en un éclair, il la punaisa contre la façade ocre. Son corps recouvrit celui plus petit et plus frêle de sa déesse sans aucune difficulté mais il savait qu'elle désirait ce qu'il se passait. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pas pu bouger, incapable d'agir sur cette femme plus forte que lui.

Ses instincts avaient pris le contrôle et il était prêt à perdre la raison. Il grogna de frustration alors que son corps se plaquait contre celui de Felicity. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses poignets frêles, son bassin se colla au sien et il plongea son visage dans son cou. Sa faim se mélangeait maintenant avec son envie pour elle à la sentir presque soumise entre ses mains. Il ouvrit la bouche en grognant et en retroussant les lèvres pour découvrir ses canines. Sa frustration augmenta encore quand Felicity gémit et se cambra pour que leurs corps s'épousent au mieux.

Elle le tentait mais il savait qu'elle le mettait à l'épreuve, il devait avoir son accord pour la mordre et sentir son sang dans sa gorge. Ses grognements ne se calmaient pas et devenaient plus forts alors que ses canines caressaient la peau veloutée de sa déesse. Il avait tellement envie d'elle que ça lui faisait physiquement mal, tout son corps se tendait pour la recouvrir et le voile fin de sa raison s'effilochait et le maintenait difficilement.

Ses mains caressèrent son corps et se placèrent sur ses fesses, le cuir chaud de son pantalon le rendant encore plus fou. Il ne pouvait pas sentir son excitation mais il voulait qu'elle sente la sienne. Il prit ses fesses et l'attira contre lui violemment, collant leurs bassins l'un à l'autre, il l'entendit gémir d'excitation quand sa verge tendue, et encore contrainte dans son pantalon, rencontra son corps. Il sourit dans ses cheveux en gémissant alors qu'il respirait son parfum mais son plaisir fut de courte durée. Felicity le repoussa d'une main forte et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- « Je crois que tu as droit à une récompense », en souriant doucement.

\- « Maintenant », d'un ton où se mélangeaient le questionnement plein d'espoir et la plainte au risque de devoir attendre.

\- « Encore un peu de patience », en caressant sa joue.

Oliver poussa un dernier grognement avant de fermer la bouche et de reprendre le contrôle de ses instincts. Felicity se détacha du mur et le regarda dans les yeux. Un sourire traînait sur ses lèvres et son regard digne lui fit baisser le sien. Il s'était éloigné d'elle, se détachant de son corps, espérant qu'elle veuille bien le laisser goûter à son corps alors qu'il avait dépassé les limites en se comportant de façon aussi arrogante.

Oliver avait alors suivi Felicity à travers les rues jusqu'à leur nid, sa leçon du soir avait réveillé sa faim et il attendait maintenant le droit et espérait sa récompense. Ils étaient entrés dans le bâtiment qui abritait leur nouveau repère et avaient croisé les autres enfants de sa déesse. Ils l'avaient suivi quand elle était partie et ils vivaient autour d'eux en les protégeant alors qu'Oliver avait une place à part dans cette famille. Ils ne les avaient pas retenus en les voyant passer, ils sentaient la tension qui gagnait la pièce, l'aura de leur créatrice et le comportement soumis et coupable d'Oliver qui la suivait sans bruit. Felicity n'avait pas besoin de parler, ses enfants la connaissaient assez pour comprendre son état. Lavy qui avait voulu tuer Oliver pour la mort d'un des leurs le surveillait toujours. Il n'aimait pas le savoir si près de sa créatrice mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette attraction qui était aussi intense entre eux. De toute façon depuis qu'il avait essayé de saigner Oliver dans une rue sombre et que Felicity l'avait menacé de lui ouvrir la gorge avant de le jeter aux alligators, il n'avait plus rien fait contre le nouveau venu mais il continuait de le surveiller, prêt à le vider de son sang au moindre écart de conduite. S'il se permettait de faire souffrir leur créatrice, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui régler son cas.

Ils atteignirent leur chambre et Felicity lui fit signe de se rapprocher d'elle et de la déshabiller. Il sentit son membre se réveiller un peu plus. Elle prolongeait son supplice et semblait aimer ça. Il se colla de nouveau à elle, ses mains partant à la découverte de son corps pour retirer tous ses vêtements. Il agrippa les pans de son chemisier et tira dessus brutalement pour découvrir sa poitrine et lui enlever entièrement. Il avait agi en sachant ce qu'elle voulait, il le savait au plus profond de lui et s'était déshabillé tout en embrassant son corps qui se dévoilait peu à peu. Il était seulement là pour la servir, lui donner du plaisir, et la divertir.

Ils étaient maintenant nus sur le lit, Oliver redécouvrant avec toujours autant de plaisir ce corps qui l'avait accueilli en son sein avant de le faire renaître. Il embrassa sa peau douce, la lécha du bout de la langue pour retrouver son goût et griffa tendrement son corps. Il l'embrassait avec ferveur et le mordait avec dévotion, plantant ses canines dans l'aine chaude alors que ses doigts le pénètrent et s'enfoncèrent au plus profond entre ses cuisses. Il avait senti Felicity s'ouvrir encore plus pour lui et ses gémissements excitant étaient devenus encore plus érotiques. Le gout du sang recouvrait ses papilles et son humidité, ses doigts. Il l'avait enfin pour lui et prenait le temps de la goûter de toutes les manières possibles.

Felicity passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les resserra pour tirer dessus et le redresser. Elle trouva sa bouche et roula sur lui pour le surplomber. Il se laissa faire incapable de résister à sa force et son désir. Elle le repoussa pour l'allonger entièrement et le recouvrit à moitié de son corps chaud. Elle le surplombait et l'adorait à sa manière.

\- « J'ai envie de t'ouvrir la gorge », alors que ses dents caressaient sa peau fine.

\- « Oui », murmura-t-il au bord de l'extase s'offrant encore et toujours plus à sa déesse.

Il tendit la tête et offrit son cou vulnérable à son bon vouloir alors que son excitation se faisait encore plus forte. Il lui appartenait et se pliait à tous ses désirs.

Elle avait tellement envie de lui, sa faim n'était jamais assouvie et elle le dégustait nuit après nuit. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque pour le maintenir. Elle remonta son genou sur lui et plaqua son intimité, désireuse d'être remplie, contre sa cuisse. Son autre main parcouru son torse, elle dessina ses muscles de ses doigts souples et graciles faisant naître des frissons profonds et intenses. Elle pinça un de ses tétons dressés et mordilla amoureusement le second avant de plonger son visage dans son cou. Elle respira sa peau, sentit les battements rapides de son cœur et se délecta de ses grognements sourds qui vibraient depuis le fond de sa gorge. Elle embrassa sa peau frissonnante avant de planter ses canines dans son cou et elle sentit son membre dur, chaud, palpitant contre sa cuisse se dresser encore plus.

Oliver se prit en main et de l'autre, fit glisser celle qu'il considérait toujours comme sa déesse au-dessus de lui. Sa verge tendue et dressée suintait son désir pour elle. Felicity se souleva et s'empala avec délice sur son membre turgescent alors qu'elle se nourrissait de lui. Une fois pleine, elle se redressa pour contempler le visage extatique de son amant. Son regard caressait ses courbes et ses mains posées sur ses hanches se resserraient. Elle aimait cette vue plongeante sur le corps d'Oliver prêt à répondre à ses besoins. Elle se souleva avant de se laisser retomber rapidement sur son sexe pour lui arracher un gémissement. Les yeux d'Oliver trouvèrent les siens et son corps répondit sans attendre aux mouvements qui suivirent. Elle s'empala avec plus de force pour l'entendre gémir et crier de plus en plus fort. Leurs corps s'étaient réchauffés après avoir bu et maintenant ils brûlaient. Le désir courait dans leurs veines et ils tentaient de faire durer ce plaisir le plus longtemps possible.

Felicity s'était cambrée et Oliver était resté subjugué par le mouvement de ses seins, par son sexe qui engloutissait le sien, par sa bouche ouverte qui appelait encore plus de fantasme. Il se déhancha au besoin intense de s'enfoncer encore plus dans cette chaleur humide qui lui faisait perdre la tête à chaque fois. Il revit leur première nuit ensemble, il y a cinq ans de ça, et ce qu'il ressentait maintenant pour Felicity était encore plus fort. Il lui appartenait totalement et elle le possédait entièrement. Il la sentit enfin se resserrer sur sa verge et il jouit en elle alors qu'elle continuait ses va et vient rapides en criant de plaisir au milieu des bruits fiévreux de leurs corps se rencontrant avec toujours plus de force.

Cette nuit-là, ils avaient fait l'amour jusqu'à l'aube et leurs corps souillés et transpirant s'étaient endormis, serrés l'un contre l'autre, au petit matin. C'était Felicity encore une fois qui l'avait réveillé au crépuscule en jouant avec son membre. Les caresses de sa langue le long de sa verge, ses lèvres se resserrant sur son gland pour le suçoter l'avait fait durcir en peu de temps et elle avait aspiré son désir jusqu'à le sentir jouir dans sa bouche. Oliver en était resté pantelant, essayant de retrouver une respiration plus calme alors qu'elle remontait le long de son corps pour se nourrir à nouveau de lui.

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de planter ses crocs dans son torse qu'il la retourna pour la plaquer sur le matelas. Elle lui sourit et se laissa faire, elle était plus forte que lui mais elle aimait aussi quand il dominait leurs ébats. Il redoublait d'efforts pour la satisfaire et elle prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir. Elle le sentit à nouveau dur contre sa cuisse et il la pénétra sans attendre. Elle accueillit avec plaisir son sexe en elle et crocheta ses jambes aux siennes, il se déhancha énergiquement en changeant plusieurs fois de position pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Il finit par donner des coups de rein plus rapides, tout en caressant son clitoris chaud et tendu.

Oliver perdait la tête à chaque fois qu'il passer de tels moments avec sa créatrice, il avait l'impression que son corps ne lui répondait plus et obéissait aux besoins qu'elle manifestait. Elle se caressa un sein alors qu'elle l'attirait à elle de l'autre main et ils s'embrassèrent en gémissant leur plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre à bout de souffle.

Ils passaient ainsi des heures au lit, à se repaître de la peau de l'autre, de l'odeur de ce corps réagissant aux caresses intimes et brûlantes de leurs mains et de leurs bouches, au goût de la peau soyeuse et palpitante qui les réchauffait. Mais ce soir il est seul, en mission sur ses ordres.

Il a découvert tous les pouvoirs qu'il a maintenant. La force et la rapidité bien sûr, une vue perçante dans le noir mais surtout l'aura qu'il dégage et qui ensorcelle ses proies. Felicity lui a appris à le maîtriser et depuis des corps chauds et soyeux se collaient à lui mais ils ne sont rien comparés au corps de sa déesse. Il a appris à apprécier les corps masculins plus musculeux pour certains qui recherchaient dans ses yeux et son aura une réponse à leur désarrois. Mais pour ces pauvres âmes, il ne fait que glisser son visage dans leur cou, respirer leur parfum sucré et imaginer leur sang velouté glisser sur sa langue. Mais il ne franchissait jamais la ligne, il ne tuait que ceux qui méritaient de mourir. Ce genre de jeu le menait toujours à être excité, à retenir son envie de boire pour ne pas arracher la vie d'êtres innocents et sa frustration se libérait dans les bras de Felicity alors qu'il plongeait ses crocs dans son cou.

La femme brune lui sourit toujours pour le charmer et il en fait de même en utilisant ses nouveaux dons. Comme le lui a appris Felicity, il cache son côté surnaturel et utilise son regard pour envoûter car elle l'avait averti. Certains reconnaissaient ce qu'il était et ils lui offraient leur cou avec dévotion, appelant ses crocs, priant pour qu'ils se plantent dans leur peau fine et qu'il s'abreuve de leur vie offerte au monstre qu'il était. Mais d'autres, au contraire, sentaient la noirceur de son âme et se méfiaient de la bête qu'il était. Il avait nettoyé Starling City avec Felicity et il comptait en faire de même dans cette ville. Ce soir ses crocs se planteront dans le cou de cette femme qui ne se doute pas un seul instant de ce qui l'attend.

\- « Vous êtes seul ? », demande la femme alors que sa main se pose sur sa cuisse et qu'Oliver baisse la tête pour l'observer. « Moi aussi » ajoute-t-elle en resserrant ses doigts.

Oliver relève la tête et lui sourit, il n'aura pas à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour l'entraîner avec lui. Ils discutent, se charment et il l'invite à la suivre, ce qu'elle accepte sans attendre. Il lui propose un tour en moto et elle se colle à lui, sa poitrine contre son dos. Oliver prend la direction des bayous, il suit le plan.

Quand il met un pied à terre en arrêtant le moteur vrombissant, la pleine lune est haute et les arbres recouverts de mousse, tombant des branches en longues gerbes bercées par la brise, donnent un sentiment surnaturel à l'endroit. La femme se resserre contre lui une fois descendue de moto et tente de l'embrasser. Il se recule en lui lançant un regard joueur et l'entraîne près de la rive. Le silence est perturbé par le clapotis de l'eau et les bruits légers des animaux qui se cachent encore. Dans les bayous, les animaux ne les approchent pas, sentant la mort qu'ils promènent autour d'eux. Il n'y a que ces humains, créatures stupides ou suicidaires, qui se laissent berner.

Il fait face à la femme et plonge son visage dans son cou, celle-ci lui offre avec plaisir en tournant la tête et elle passe ses bras autour de son cou pour le maintenir contre elle. Ses yeux se ferment pour se laisser submerger par le désir mais quand elle sent la morsure, son monde vacille. Elle prend conscience peu à peu qu'Oliver la mord et que la chaleur qu'elle ressent sur sa peau n'est que le sang qui s'échappe de sa plaie. Elle tente de le repousser en lui donnant des coups mais il ne bouge pas. Il est bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle se met à crier et la bête qui vit au fond de sa noirceur, se réveille au parfum de peur qu'elle perçoit enfin.

Il sourit quand il sent sa déesse se rapprocher. Ils chassent toujours ensemble, rabattent leur proie et laissent libre court à leur côté sauvage. Leur nature profonde se révèlent à ces moments et Oliver sent les ténèbres qui emplissent son âme l'envelopper et terroriser sa victime. Il a toujours redouté ces sentiments sombres qui ont failli le perdre sur l'île et à son retour à Starling mais maintenant qu'il partage cette part d'ombre avec Felicity, il prend un certain plaisir à se complaire dans cet état. Ils ne tuent que les personnes qui le méritent et ils doivent bien survivre. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses pour ces hommes et une nécessité pour eux, pour continuer à vivre ensemble. Il nourrit la créature tapie au fond de lui et ses ténèbres qui réclament la mort.

Felicity, dans le dos de la femme, plonge à son tour son visage dans son cou pour planter ses crocs et se nourrir. Celle-ci ne bouge presque plus, étourdit par le manque de sang qui se fait sentir. Oliver la maintien contre lui, passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour orienter sa tête et faciliter l'accès à Felicity. Leurs regards se croisent et toute leur animalité se réveille, leur envie de l'autre est bestiale et ils ont besoin de se sentir plus proche.

Felicity est toujours à ses yeux une déesse. Il l'a vu chasser, faire face à des créatures de son rang. Elle le domine sans aucune difficulté et quand elle s'approche de lui, il voit briller dans ses yeux une sensualité et un air lascif pour lesquels il s'est damné et est prêt à se damner encore. Il pensait avoir accepté son offre pour nettoyer sa ville mais il n'avait pas choisi, il s'était retrouvé incapable de résister face à cet être surnaturel terrible et enchanteur, et son cœur l'avait reconnu. Elle répond à toutes ses attentes et il en fait de même. Elle l'a accepté près d'elle car il lui permet de ne plus être seule et il est heureux de sa place.

Une fois rassasié, Oliver jette le corps de cette tueuse sans scrupule dans l'eau et alors que le corps vidé de sa substance vitale est démembré par les crocodiles qui peuplent les bayous, il se presse contre le corps de sa déesse pour lui faire ressentir toute son excitation. Ils sont rassasiés, ce sang les a réchauffés et une nouvelle excitation court dans leurs veines, l'excitation de la chasse maintenant loin de leur esprit. Il a toujours à cœur de la remercier pour ce qu'elle fait pour lui et pour lui montrer qu'il fait de son mieux pour répondre à ses attentes. Les années passant, il a eu peur qu'elle ne se lasse de lui et qu'elle lui préfère une autre de ses créatures ou un humain. Mais il sent au contraire que leur lien est indéfectible et il est prêt à passer des siècles à ses côtés.

Felicity, adossée au tronc de l'arbre, sent le corps d'Oliver se frotter contre le sien. Il est toujours excité quand ils finissent une chasse et elle aime le sentir avoir autant envie d'elle. Elle se laisse enivrer par l'odeur de sa peau, la passion de ses gestes, son envie pour elle et quand elle sent le danger arriver, il est trop tard. Ray et plusieurs créatures les encerclent. Elle repousse Oliver, encore inconscient du danger qui les entoure, et à la première attaque elle le protège. Il se met à son tour rapidement en position de défense et se jette dans la mêlé pour affronter plusieurs vampires.

Felicity se bat et le surveille, elle ne veut pas le perdre, pas après seulement ces quelques années partagées ensemble. Elle est obligée de le quitter des yeux quand trois créatures se jettent sur elle, des coups de griffes, de dents, de poings sont échangés. Quand elle arrive enfin à surveiller Oliver, elle aperçoit Ray se jeter sur lui et elle plonge dans leur direction. Elle reçoit de plein fouet le coup destiné à tuer Oliver. Ray n'a toujours pas accepté qu'elle soit partie pour vivre avec lui et il se venge, une réaction plus qu'humaine.

Oliver voit le corps de Felicity jeté au sol et glisser sous la force de l'impact. Ray est déjà au-dessus d'elle et plante ses crocs dans son cou gracile qui n'est qu'à lui et qu'il souille en posant la main sur elle. Il se met à vociférer et tente de se dégager des hommes qui le maintiennent en donnant des coups mais il ne peut rien faire. Il va voir sa déesse disparaître sous ses yeux et sa colère gronde au plus profond de son âme. Tout lui semble perdu avant que Lavy n'apparaisse, son regard s'éclaire, ils ont une chance de s'en sortir mais quand il le voit sans réaction, il se demande si ce n'est pas lui qui est à l'origine de cette attaque. Il veut se débarrasser de lui depuis longtemps, il serait logique qu'il s'associe à Ray pour ça. Il surveille ses gestes et se met à grogner plus sourdement, un moyen d'attirer son attention et de tenter de rattraper la situation qui lui échappe. Lavy tourne la tête vers lui et l'aide sans attendre en tuant un des deux vampires qui le maintenaient. Oliver s'occupe du second avant de se jeter sur les autres qui protègent Ray.

Ils viennent rapidement à bout des vampires bien moins forts qu'eux et Ray, toujours penché sur Felicity, se redresse en les sentant approcher. Il tient leur créatrice par la nuque alors que son corps immobile pend au bout de son bras, à moitié avachi sur le sol, son cou marqué d'une morsure sanglante. Oliver est submergé par la colère et la folie. Il saute à la gorge de ce monstre pour le mettre en pièce pour avoir osé toucher à sa déesse et la traiter ainsi. S'il avait été seul, il n'aurait sans doute pas fait le poids mais à deux, ils arrivent à le mettre en mauvaise posture et il plante une branche d'arbre dans le cœur de Ray. Celui-ci s'effondre près du corps de Felicity en le lâchant.

Sans attendre, Oliver se jette à genoux près d'elle et la prend dans ses bras pour la serrer contre son torse et l'éloigner du monstre qui l'a tuée. Son visage est baigné de larmes et il maudit le ciel et l'enfer de lui enlever la seule personne qui lui corresponde, son âme sœur damnée.

\- « Pardonne-moi… pardon… de ne pas avoir su te protéger », en se balançant lentement, la cajolant alors que ses larmes coulent dans les cheveux blonds.

Il se recroqueville sur elle, comme si ce seul geste pouvait la protéger et l'empêcher de le quitter. Il ne voit pas Lavy examiner le corps, perdu dans son chagrin et se met à lui grogner dessus quand il tente de le séparer de Felicity.

\- « Elle n'est pas morte… il y a une chance ».

Oliver le regarde sans réaction, atterré par ses paroles, ne voulant pas y croire pour ne pas souffrir inutilement quand il se rendrait compte qu'il s'est trompé.

\- « Elle doit boire », reprend-il avant de réaliser une entaille de son ongle dans sa gorge.

Il se penche au-dessus de la bouche de sa créatrice pour la nourrir de son sang.

\- « Je vais le faire… », tente Oliver.

\- « Non, tu dois rester vivant, rester avec elle. Elle ne pourra pas survivre si tu n'es plus là, elle ne saura plus… ».

Oliver le regarde maintenant sans comprendre, il était persuadé qu'il n'attendait qu'un moment comme celui-ci pour se débarrasser de lui et retrouver sa créatrice.

\- « Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle t'a transformé et qu'elle te laisse partager sa vie. Ses démons se sont calmés… », il grimace alors qu'il sent les crocs de Felicity se planter dans sa gorge et il sourit. « Je dois faire ça pour elle… après la vie qu'elle m'a offerte ».

Oliver se rend compte des gestes discrets de Felicity, sa gorge qui déglutit, sa peau qui se réchauffe et sa plaie qui se cicatrise. Il caresse ses cheveux alors que le corps de Lavy se vide au fil de ses gorgées. Elle finit par l'entourer de ses bras et le serre contre elle alors qu'il meurt, entièrement vidé de son sang. Oliver ne la quitte pas des yeux, il a trop peur de la perdre s'il le fait.

Felicity pleure la perte d'un de ses enfants et elle se raccroche au corps de Lavy alors qu'Oliver la tient toujours dans ses bras. Elle plaque son visage contre son torse pour lui cacher ses larmes et il resserre ses bras autour d'elle. Il murmure qu'il a eu peur de la perdre, qu'il n'aurait pas pu vivre sans elle et il la sent se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, elle relâche Lavy et l'allonge avant de se lever pour s'approcher du corps de Ray. Il a pratiquement été mis en morceaux sous la colère et la haine de ses deux créatures. Elle le soulève de terre d'un air dégoûté et le jette aux crocodiles.

\- « Tu ne mérites pas mieux », murmure-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Puis elle revient près de Lavy, elle caresse ses cheveux d'un geste tendre et pose un baiser sur son front. Elle lui parle en murmurant et Oliver ne distingue que quelques mots, des remerciements et des souvenirs qu'elle évoque. Elle se tourne ensuite vers lui, ils ramènent le corps dans leur nid, elle ne veut pas l'abandonner ici.

Oliver obéit et la route se fait dans un silence tendu, il appréhende la réaction des autres. Quand ils arrivent, ils l'accusent sans attendre, il n'a pas su protéger leur créatrice et un des leurs est mort par sa faute. Il sait qu'ils ont raison et il pense la même chose qu'eux, il n'est pas digne de rester près de sa déesse. Il se jette à ses pieds, la tête basse, et prend sa main dans la sienne pour la poser sur sa tête. Une supplique muette, une punition implorée pour payer et se racheter. Tous sont silencieux à le regarder faire et surtout à attendre la décision de Felicity.

\- « Tu es à moi… bien plus que mes autres créatures. Je t'interdis de penser que c'est à cause de toi ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tu as tué Ray, tu m'as vengé… et Lavy a pris sa décision seul. Il savait que je n'aurais pas su vivre maintenant sans t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu as le devoir de protéger ta vie pour ne pas manquer de respect à son choix », en regardant les autres autour d'eux. Son regard dur et peiné, se promène sur eux pour bien leur faire comprendre que sa décision n'est pas à discuter.

Il lui appartient depuis qu'elle a planté ses crocs dans son cou, qu'elle l'a revendiqué comme sien et il dévoue sa vie à la contenter. Il se relève quand elle lui ordonne, la prend dans ses bras avec révérence et plonge son visage dans son cou.

\- « Ma déesse », murmure-t-il à son oreille. Un souffle tremblant s'échappe de ses lèvres quand elle pose une main à l'arrière de sa tête. Il ferme les yeux, en ressentant ce geste à la fois comme le signe de sa domination mais aussi de sa possession. « Je suis à toi, depuis toujours et pour toujours. »

* * *

 **Je vous retrouve dans un mois pour un nouveau lemon et peut-être bientôt pour une nouvelle fic... quand elle sera fin prête. Je vous embrasse fort.**


	8. Pas de deux

**Pas de deux**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires en particulier aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre en MP.** **Je vous livre le lemon de ce mois et remercie Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta et sa présence.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: UA**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Oliver entra dans un petit immeuble dans le centre de Starling et aperçut au bout du couloir une pièce éclairée ou raisonnait des nombreuses voix fluettes. Un jeune homme l'accueillit quand il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la salle d'attente. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise mais il n'allait pas faire demi-tour maintenant et lui expliqua qu'il voudrait prendre quelques cours de danse. Le jeune homme lui donna quelques possibilités d'heures et Oliver consulta son agenda. Il devait apprendre à danser avant l'anniversaire de sa mère qui avait lieu dans un mois. Il releva la tête pour préciser au moins une danse, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Le secrétaire lui sourit et hocha la tête en lui disant que c'était très gentil et lui demanda s'il savait danser. Oliver grimaça, c'est pour ça qu'il s'y prenait en avance. Le jeune homme se mit à rire et le rassura, leurs professeurs étaient très pédagogues. Ils furent interrompus par des cris et Oliver se tourna pour voir une nuée de petites filles qui sortaient de leur cours de danse classique, encore pleines d'énergie pour rejoindre leur mère saluant Barry par son prénom au passage.

\- Felicity tu peux venir voir?

Oliver se tourna en suivant le regard du jeune homme et vit apparaître une jeune femme blonde habillée d'un justaucorps rose, d'un voile recouvrant sa taille et portant des ballerines. Elle avait une démarche pleine de grâce, un port de tête altier et ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en chignon. Elle se rapprocha du jeune homme et salua Oliver avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Le jeune homme lui expliqua le cas d'Oliver et Felicity lui dit que c'était tout à fait possible, elle pourrait lui apprendre une danse et lui donner quelques bases qui pourront lui servir pour les autres si par hasard il apprenait à aimer danser.

\- Oh c'est juste pour une danse, je ne suis pas assez souple ou coordonné pour prendre goût à la danse.

\- Il ne faut pas dire ça monsieur Queen, quand on y a goûté on ne peut plus s'en passer. Barry je te laisse planifier un cours, en se tournant vers le jeune homme, monsieur Queen à bientôt pour votre premier cours, en lui tendant la main qu'il serra doucement.

Il la regarda partir, elle était si fine et si gracieuse dans ses vêtements de danse qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal en lui serrant la main. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, des épaules carrées à cause de sa pratique intense du footballeur amateur quand il était plus jeune. A côté d'elle il paraissait être dénué de toute grâce, trop grand et trop carré pour ce genre d'exercice.

\- Si quelqu'un peut vous apprendre à danser c'est bien Felicity, ajouta Barry en surprenant son regard sur sa patronne et amie.

Oliver lui sourit poliment, ne voulant pas décevoir le jeune homme mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu danser. Il prit rendez-vous et se présenta deux jours plus tard au studio de danse en fin de journée. L'ambiance cette fois-ci était beaucoup plus calme et il fut accueilli comme la dernière fois par le réceptionniste qui l'appela par son prénom et qui lui proposa d'en faire de même. Oliver marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'acquiescer à cette marque de familiarité dont il n'avait pas l'habitude et qu'une porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaitre son professeur de danse. Leur ambiance de travail n'avait rien à voir avec celle à laquelle il était habitué. A la place d'hommes en costume et de femmes en tailleur, ils étaient en survêtement, collants, chaussons et justaucorps.

\- Prêt pour votre premier cours monsieur Queen ?

\- Je suis tout à vous… enfin je veux dire…, ne sachant pas comment finir sa phrase.

Felicity se mit à rire doucement, Oliver la regarda faire, gêné de sa répartie et oublia totalement Barry. Elle avait une apparence physique pleine de charme et son rire le charma tout autant.

\- Avez-vous une idée du type de danse que vous voudriez apprendre monsieur Queen ? En se dirigeant vers le studio et en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

\- Pour tout vous dire c'est pour l'anniversaire de ma mère et elle aime danser.

\- Oh c'est charmant et qu'aime-t-elle danser ?

\- La valse, c'est ce qu'elle dansait avec mon père. Felicity l'observait et il parla avec quelques difficultés de cet état de fait. Ça sera avec moi cette année lors de son anniversaire.

\- Oui je comprends, en hochant la tête. On va alors travailler pour que vous puissiez lui faire ce cadeau.

Son père était décédé depuis un peu plus de six mois, sa mère Moira Queen était une femme forte, elle avait réussi à faire face à cette perte, mais il savait que le jour de son anniversaire quand elle ne pourrait pas danser la valse avec son mari, elle serait touchée et il voulait lui montrer qu'il serait là pour elle.

Et c'est cette jeune femme qui serait son moyen d'y arriver. Il faisait reposer tous ses espoirs sur elle. Elle devait lui apprendre à danser et elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il se dit à ce momentlà qu'il ne devait pas parler de ça à Tommy sinon il se moquerait de lui à jamais. En plus vu le milieu duquel il était issus il devrait savoir danser mais il avait toujours trouvé le moyen de s'y soustraire. S'il avait su qu'il aurait été obligé de prendre des cours maintenant, il aurait sûrement agit autrement.

Felicity se plaça face à Oliver et commença par lui donner quelques explications sur le rythme, la posture et ce que devait exprimer cette danse.

\- Bien on va commencer, dit-elle en se rapprochant encore de lui et en attrapant sa main gauche.

Elle plaça son bras un peu plus en hauteur, marqua l'angle de son coude et Oliver se laissa faire sans résister. Elle prit ensuite sa main droite qu'elle plaça dans son dos et glissa sa main sur son épaule en laissant reposer à peine son bras sur le sien avant de relever la tête et de planter son regard dans le sien.

Oliver sentait pour la première fois la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau et son cœur s'emballa légèrement. Ce n'était pas incongru pour lui d'avoir une belle femme dans ses bras, mais leur activité n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec les autres et ça le déstabilisait un peu. En plus elle allait se rendre compte rapidement qu'il n'était pas doué. Son regard était sérieux et patient, sa voix directive sous des intonations douces. Elle savait surement se faire entendre sans avoir besoin d'élever la voix.

\- Vous devez garder les épaules basses, tenir le cadre, vos bras et votre dos restent en place, précisa-t-elle. Elle inspecta son corps et hocha la tête satisfaite avant de le regarder à nouveau. Bien maintenant le rythme. La valse se danse en trois temps. Un, deux, trois, un deux, trois, un deux, trois,… en mettant à chaque fois l'accent sur le premier temps et en répétant le rythme pour que son élève l'intègre.

Elle lui expliqua ensuite le déplacement de ses pieds, lui expliquant tout en détail avant de réaliser les mêmes explications accompagnées des mouvements. Oliver suivait les indications tout en surveillant le déplacement de ses pieds et en comptant à voix basse. Par moment, la main de son professeur se resserrait sur la sienne pour le guider et il corrigeait ses gestes. Il sentit le corps de Felicity s'immobiliser, il releva la tête, découvrit son sourire et elle le félicita pour cette première étape. Elle lui expliqua ensuite les mouvements pour tournoyer, il faillit lui marcher plusieurs fois sur les pieds mais au bout d'un moment il réussit à intégrer les mouvements coordonnés au rythme.

Felicity voyait que son élève commençait à se détendre, elle sentait ses muscles moins tendus sous sa main et les traits de son visage paraissaient moins rigides, il avait presque un sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle lui annonça alors qu'elle allait le laisser conduire. Oliver se lança sans difficultés mais la voix de son professer l'interrompit dans le décompte du temps.

\- Sans regarder vos pieds monsieur Queen… regardez-moi.

Oliver fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et il plongea dans son regard avant de lui marcher sur le pied. Il grimaça et s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, elle se recula pour aller mettre en marche l'ordinateur portable posé sur le piano et une musique douce s'éleva. On essaye à nouveau..., lança-t-elle en reprenant contact avec son corps.

Il reprit le compte, baissa à nouveau la tête avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre. Il releva alors la tête et plongea à nouveau dans son regard. Il devait faire abstraction de ses yeux, de leur couleur tendre et de son regard bienveillant. Il se concentra sur l'idée qu'il voulait faire plaisir à sa mère et qu'il devait se concentrer sur la danse. Il arriva cette fois-ci à enchaîner les pas sans lui marcher sur les pieds. Il sourit à la fin de la musique et son professeur le félicita à nouveau.

\- Je pense qu'il vous suffira d'un autre cours, deux tout au plus, et vous pourrez danser à l'anniversaire de votre mère.

\- Juste un ou deux ?, lui demanda-t-il surpris. Il pensait qu'il allait avoir besoin de nombreux cours pour arriver à tenir le rythme mais finalement il ne s'en sortait pas si mal.

\- Oui, en acquiesçant et en souriant face à son air surpris. Vous vous débrouillez bien. Il faudra juste apprendre à vous détendre un peu plus.

Oliver se présenta donc deux jours plus tard. En arrivant, il salua Barry et attendit que le cours précédant finisse. Celui-ci lui expliqua que Felicity s'entrainait pour un concours de danse et l'invita à aller la voir. Il pénétra avec lui dans la salle de danse où résonnait une musique sensuelle, Felicity était dans les bras d'un homme brun, son regard se posa sur le bas de son corps qui se déhanchait à un rythme soutenu, elle se colla contre le torse de son partenaire et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs visages étaient près à tel point qu'Oliver cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, mais à la place Felicity glissa son visage dans son cou avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. La musique était entrainante et les mouvements de son professeur éveillèrent toute une série d'images stimulées par son envie à la voir bouger ainsi. Elle était belle et dans cette ambiance complètement sexy, elle avait des mouvements félins qui exprimaient toute l'envie qu'elle éprouvait pour son partenaire. L'homme la retint grâce à son bras posé dans son dos, avant qu'il n'attrape sa main pour la redresser et la coller brutalement à nouveau contre lui avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ils donnaient l'impression d'être à deux doigts de fondre l'un sur l'autre. La musique prit fin et Oliver revint à lui en entendant les applaudissements de Barry.

Il avait oublié tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il n'avait vu que Felicity pendant ces quelques minutes et toute la sensualité qu'elle dégageait. Elle se mit à rire et salua gracieusement alors que les applaudissements d'Oliver se joignaient à ceux de Barry. Elle se rapprocha d'eux, suivit par son partenaire qu'elle lui présenta. Ils se serrèrent la main alors qu'elle lui expliquait qu'elle dansait depuis de nombreuses années avec Ray.

\- Très impressionnant, d'un ton subjugué mais il se reprit rapidement en pensant au fait que son petit ami se trouvait juste à leurs côtés.

Il regarda Ray pour le féliciter lui aussi et il le remercia avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa partenaire et de récupérer son sac.

\- Je file, je dois passer chercher à manger avant de rentrer. Oliver continuait de les observer, elle lui fit un signe de la main et il disparut dans le vestiaire accompagné de Barry.

\- Bien, à nous, lança Felicity en se tournant vers lui. Elle attrapa une serviette éponge posée sur un banc et la passa dans son cou en rejetant la tête en arrière pour éponger la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait sa peau.

\- Je suis désolé de vous faire perdre votre temps. Felicity fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, après ce que je viens de voir… m'apprendre à danser la valse ne doit pas être des plus passionnant, en faisant une petite moue.

\- Je suis heureuse tant que je danse… que ce soit un tango endiablé ou que j'enseigne une valse, en lui souriant tendrement et Oliver sentit une douce chaleur dans son torse.

Elle lui expliqua qu'ils allaient reprendre ce qu'elle lui avait montré la première fois avant de compliquer un peu les choses. Oliver retira sa veste et sa cravate pour être plus à l'aise et Felicity lui fit signe de la rejoindre. C'était un homme fort mais il avait un regard doux qui lui avait plu dès qu'elle l'avait croisé. Elle avait été contente de lui, il se débrouillait bien jusqu'à maintenant mais quand la partie plus compliqué fut abordée, elle le sentit un peu dépassé. Elle lui apprit à tourner en valsant mais une fois sur deux il lui marchait sur les pieds.

\- Monsieur Queen… qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Lui demanda-t-elle en tenant ses mains dans les siennes. Oliver réfléchit un moment, elle lui avait donné beaucoup d'informations et tout ça commençait à se mélanger.

\- Le dos droit, garder le cadre… et le rythme…

\- Et pour tourner ? En posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en le regardant d'un œil un peu plus noir. Cette fois, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il la fatiguait.

\- … toujours un quart de tour et des pas plus petits.

\- Bien monsieur Queen, encore une fois.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Oliver maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vous laisse me réprimander… ce qui n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes.

Elle lui sourit plus chaleureusement mais ne répondit pas et quand la musique s'éleva à nouveau pour la dixième fois, Oliver se concentra en pensant à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle lui donna rendez-vous la semaine suivante pour son prochain cours en lui promettant que ce serait suffisant.

\- Et vous pourrez faire danser votre mère sans craindre de lui marcher sur les pieds Oliver.

\- Merci Felicity, en insistant sur son prénom dans un sourire.

Oliver se retrouva dans la rue, l'esprit plus léger et déjà impatient de se retrouver à son prochain cours, même si celui-ci serait le dernier. Il pouvait toujours continuer à prendre des cours même si ce n'était pas pour sa mère. Il garda cette idée dans le coin de sa tête, c'était une possibilité. Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'équipe et le lieu il s'y sentait à l'aise, son nom n'évoquant rien dans ce domaine si différent du sien, ça lui permettait de se détendre après le travail et surtout, il aurait l'occasion de revoir Felicity.

Felicity dansait depuis plusieurs années avec Ray, il était son partenaire lors de tous les concours et il travaillait avec elle dans sa petite école de danse. Ils répétaient depuis un mois la chorégraphie pour le concours régional qui se déroulerait dans trois semaines et selon son esprit sérieux, ils étaient presque prêts pour gagner le premier prix. Il leur manquait un porté à peaufiner encore un peu.

Elle savait que parfois elle est trop perfectionniste et cette fois-ci la conduisit trop loin. Ray avait réalisé un porté parfait mais elle avait voulu le refaire pour être sure de leur position en demandant à Barry d'observer, Ray avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir mais les heures d'entrainement et la fatigue lui avaient fait faire un mauvais mouvement, il l'avait mal réceptionné et il était tombé, sa cheville ne résistant pas.

Ils étaient maintenant assis tous les trois sur le sol contre un mur du studio, Felicity entre Barry et Ray. Elle tenait la main de son partenaire alors que sa cheville était immobilisée dans une attelle. Heureusement qu'ils connaissaient le médecin qui travaillait au-dessus. Il était venu immédiatement vérifier l'état de Ray et son diagnostic était sans appel. Une foulure qui demandait trois semaines de repos au minimum s'il voulait pouvoir continuer de danser à un haut niveau.

\- Je suis désolé Felicity… ça tombe vraiment mal pour le concours.

\- Ne sois pas désolé… c'est moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de refaire ce porté… je…, elle s'interrompit dans sa phrase.

Ses deux amis ne dirent rien pendant un moment, ils savaient qu'elle était touchée par ce qu'il venait de se passer mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

\- Peut-être que j'aurai besoin de moins de trois semaines pour me remettre sur pied, tenta Ray.

\- Non hors de question, en le regardant sévèrement. Tu dois faire attention à toi, ne pas prendre plus de risque.

Barry tenta de rassurer Felicity, ils arriveront quand même à fonctionner sans le prix du concours. Cette somme d'argent aurait été bienvenue mais ils feront des efforts, il était même prêt à lui donner son salaire pendant un ou deux mois mais elle secoua la tête déprimée. Sa petite école ne marchait pas assez bien pour continuer de rester ouverte et elle comptait sur le prix de ce concours pour avoir le temps de voir venir et peut-être de faire quelques arrangements qui lui permettraient de recevoir plus d'élèves et d'élargir le type de cours qu'elle proposait en employant un nouveau professeur de danse.

\- On peut trouver quelqu'un d'autre..., proposa Ray.

\- Qui ? Tous les bons danseurs sont déjà inscrits au concours. Elle laissa reposer sa tête contre le mur derrière elle et ferma les yeux.

\- Barry pourrait le faire.

\- Arrête, comment tu veux qu'il fasse les portés ? En ouvrant les yeux à cette proposition irréaliste et Barry se mit à rire. Je suis désolée mais c'est vrai, en se tournant vers lui.

\- Non, tu as raison..., en retrouvant son calme.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la porte du studio quand ils entendirent frapper.

\- Je suis désolé je tombe au mauvais moment mais... Oliver s'interrompit dans sa phrase en voyant le sourire des deux hommes se dessiner.

\- On est sauvé, lança doucement Barry en se penchant vers ses amis.

\- Non..., refusa Felicity en riant jaune. Aucune chance. Il n'arrive déjà pas à tenir le rythme pour une danse de salon simple, en parlant plus bas.

\- Mais tout s'apprend, ajouta Ray la bouche en coin. Il plaqua de nouveau un grand sourire sur son visage et fit signe à Oliver d'approcher.

* * *

Le manoir Queen était en effervescence pour l'anniversaire de Moira. Oliver venait de danser une valse avec sa mère et il s'était très bien débrouillé. Il la serra dans ses bras et elle le remercia d'avoir fait ça pour elle en posant une main sur sa joue. Théa avait regardé cette scène émouvante et elle avait retenu une petite larme. Adossée maintenant à un mur, elle jetait un regard blasé sur l'assistance quand elle vit Tommy rire avec Oliver… ou plutôt d'Oliver car celui-ci le regardait en attendant qu'il arrête de se moquer de lui.

\- Très drôle, en se mettant à rire.

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

Tommy le regarda en écarquillant les yeux et Oliver vit le coin de ses lèvres frémir avant qu'il ne s'esclaffe. Il regardait maintenant son meilleur ami d'un œil mauvais, il savait qu'il aurait cette réaction mais ce n'était jamais agréable quand il se moquait ouvertement de lui.

\- Je dois le dire à Théa, arriva-t-il à articuler difficilement avant de tourner sur lui pour repérer son amie.

Théa était en train de se redresser en ayant pris la décision de se mêler aux autres, elle n'était pas fan de ces soirées mais ce soir c'était pour sa mère, elle pouvait faire un effort, quand elle vit arriver Tommy droit sur elle et le regard brillant.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que ton frère a décidé…, en s'adossant à côté d'elle et en posant son regard sur son meilleur ami maintenant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle tendit l'oreille. Il va faire un concours de danse.

Oliver vit les yeux de Théa s'arrondir avant qu'elle ne s'esclaffe et se plie en deux de rire. Il leva les yeux au ciel et préféra les ignorer, de toute façon, ils ne l'écouteraient pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas gagné mais Felicity avait besoin de lui. Ray et Barry lui avaient expliqué la situation, le concours était prévu dans trois semaines et Ray était blessé. Il avait alors regardé Barry mais s'était ravisé assez rapidement en imaginant sa musculature. Il leur avait alors dit que c'était dommage mais il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire pour eux. Ils le regardaient tous les trois, Ray avait le regard pétillant, celui de Barry était plein d'espoir et celui de Felicity était le reflet de celui d'un pauvre petit chaton abandonné. Ray lui avait alors expliqué qu'ils devaient faire ce concours, il en allait de la réputation de l'école. Finalement face à eux trois, il n'avait pas pu dire non et il avait maintenant un planning surchargé. Après ses journées de travail, il allait devoir se rendre tous les soirs à l'école de danse et passer au moins deux heures avec Felicity. Voilà la raison de son accord. Oliver se décida à rejoindre Théa et Tommy qui le regardaient arriver avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es au courant ? Demanda Oliver à sa sœur.

\- Oui, en écarquillant les yeux et je me demande ce qui a bien pu te prendre ? Avec une moue effarée. Tu as assuré ce soir Ollie mais un concours…

\- Ta prof doit être canon, s'exclama Tommy. Ils le virent tous les deux baisser les yeux et sourirent en se regardant. Oliver, tu pouvais pas simplement l'inviter au restaurant ?

\- Elle avait besoin d'un partenaire… son petit ami s'est fait mal…

\- Son petit-ami ? L'interrompit Tommy.

\- Oui, c'est son partenaire… mais il ne peut plus danser et il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Théa les écoutait discuter. Oliver avait l'air gêné par la situation, lui aussi semblait trouver son acceptation idiote mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se dédire. Cette femme devait vraiment être à tomber pour que son frère mette son orgueil de côté et prenne le risque de se ridiculiser.

* * *

Oliver se tenait de façon un peu rigide face à Felicity. Il venait de regarder Barry enchaîner une série de pas avec elle pour essayer de visualiser au mieux, en plus de ses explications, ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait maintenant son bras autour d'elle en posant sa main en dessous de ses omoplates et placé sa main gauche en l'air et Felicity adoptait la même posture que lui en miroir. Ray se tenait dans son dos, posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre dans son dos pour lui faire maintenir la position. Il se tendit encore plus en sentant les mains d'un homme sur lui et Ray le sentit.

\- Détend toi..., ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas mon genre de toute façon, avec un sourire qu'Oliver ne vit pas. Il fronça les sourcils et comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il allait pour lui répondre mais Felicity le coupa.

\- Bon les garçons, on arrête de jouer et on se met à travailler. Il nous reste moins d'un mois pour pouvoir présenter une chorégraphie à peu près… convaincante, ajouta-t-elle plus bas. Elle le regarda sérieusement avant de reprendre en ayant attrapé son regard. Tu dois rester droit, la tête haute et le torse bombé.

Oliver suivit ses indications, tout son être exprimait la confiance mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Il devait apprendre à danser un tango et c'était nettement plus difficile qu'une valse. Il souffla pour tenter de se détendre, ils recommençaient pour la… il avait arrêté de compter… les premiers enchainements de la chorégraphie. Ça restait les pas de bases mais il avait du mal à retenir le rythme. Au bout de son premier cours, il regarda Felicity en attendant son verdict d'un air défaitiste.

\- On reprend ça demain Oliver. Il hocha la tête et fit demi-tour pour aller se changer. Merci de nous aider, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Il se retourna et lui sourit avant de partir le cœur un peu plus léger en oubliant pendant quelques instants la douleur dans ses muscles. Elle y croyait et il allait tout faire pour lui montrer qu'elle ne perdait pas son temps.

\- Ecoute... si tu veux qu'on y arrive, il va falloir arrêter de te cacher, lança Felicity en faisant face à Oliver.

\- De quoi?

\- Ça se voit... ça se sent Oliver. Si tu veux qu'on gagne, il va falloir te livrer. Il faut que tu montres que tu as envie de moi.

\- Je ne ..., en écarquillant les yeux et en déglutissant. C'était donc si évident, il s'en voulu de s'être fait percer à jour si facilement mais d'un autre côté il était soulagé qu'elle soit au courant avant de déchanter.

\- Ce n'est que de la comédie. Pour gagner, il faut la technique et l'esthétique, éclaircit-elle en se collant de nouveau à lui.

C'était le troisième cours de la semaine et il commençait à apprendre la chorégraphie. Le tango était une danse sensuelle et passionnée et il s'en rendait entièrement compte maintenant. Le corps de Felicity était tout le temps collé au sien et il ressentait chaque mouvement et chaque regard intensément. Elle glissait sa jambe fine entre les siennes, se frottait contre ses hanches, écrasait sa poitrine contre son torse et approchait son visage si près du sien qu'il avait dû se forcer à penser à autre chose plusieurs fois pour ne pas combler le peu de distance qui les séparait.

Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à garder la tête froide, il avait tenté de garder une distance physique avec elle mais elle avait fini par le reprendre. Ils devaient rester collés l'un à l'autre, il devait montrer qu'il avait envie d'elle et affirmer son côté sensuel et passionné.

\- Ray n'est pas jaloux que tu passes toutes tes soirées avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-il pour essayer de refroidir ses ardeurs.

\- Ray ? Elle sourit et retint un petit éclat de rire. On est amis tous les deux… ce n'est que mon partenaire.

\- Ah, en restant surpris de cette information, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, il n'avait même pas d'aide de ce côté.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se sentir aussi émotif à cette annonce ? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Il était le PDG de la plus grande entreprise de la ville, il savait garder l'esprit froid, il réduisait au silence ses directeurs d'un simple regard et dans cette salle il était un autre. Il écoutait son professeur et buvait ses paroles, c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait ça aussi.

Et forcément, il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas la manger des yeux. C'était sa faute aussi, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il devait avoir envie d'elle pour le mettre dans son personnage, elle se frottait contre lui et à force son attirance était de plus en plus importante. Il tenait une belle femme dans ses bras qui se collait à lui et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lui disait.

Ils avaient maintenant commencé à apprendre les portés. Il la tenait au-dessus de lui avant de la laisser glisser le long de son corps jusqu'au sol alors qu'il maintenait un de ses poignets fermement dans sa main. Il avait une attitude fière et dominante, leurs regards restaient aimantés, le décours du temps s'était ralenti et son esprit était subjugué. Oliver revient à lui quand Felicity se redressa en se coulant le long de ses jambes, de son bassin et enfin de son torse sans lâcher son regard en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Felicity s'aperçu du changement de regard d'Oliver, de ses lèvres entrouvertes et de sa respiration un peu plus difficile encore que d'habitude. Elle ressentit alors ce qui passait dans son regard, un désir qui n'avait rien à voir avec la comédie qu'elle lui demandait de jouer. Elle se recula et le félicita d'avoir retenu l'enchaînement avant de lui tourner le dos, gênée de sentir cette attraction physique si intense tout à coup entre eux. Elle souffla en fermant les yeux, elle se faisait surement des idées.

C'était la première fois qu'Oliver se révélait ainsi. Jusqu'à maintenant il était plutôt resté en retrait, presque effacé, pas vraiment à l'aise mais aujourd'hui il avait compris l'attitude qu'elle attendait de lui… et elle avait été déstabilisée. La comédie semblait s'être changée en envie plus que réelle. Elle se tourna de nouveau pour lui faire face et elle fut soulagée de voir que son regard n'était plus aussi profond et qu'il n'avait plus cette teinte d'envie dont il se voilait quand il l'avait posé sur elle. Mais cette situation ambiguë se représenta le cours suivant et ce fut encore plus difficile à gérer.

\- Oliver tu le fais exprès, en se reculant brutalement et en le regardant en colère. J'ai l'impression que tu es complètement ailleurs. Si tu ne veux pas faire d'efforts ce n'est pas la peine de me faire perdre mon temps.

Il essayait d'apprendre un nouveau porté, où il passait son bras dans son dos, la soulevait du sol pour qu'elle pose sa hanche contre la sienne avant de la faire pivoter et qu'elle se retrouve les jambes en extension derrière lui et la tête renversé en arrière. Leurs corps étaient entièrement moulés l'un contre l'autre et les regards qu'ils échangeaient le perturbaient alors que Felicity gardait un comportement professionnel, voir tyrannique par moment.

Il serra les dents pour ne pas dire des mots qui dépasseraient sa pensée. Il faisait des efforts pour apprendre à danser et des efforts encore plus grands pour ne pas fondre sur elle, pour ne pas glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine, la serrer plus fort et ne pas caresser ses lèvres des siennes. Son esprit et son corps étaient plein de frustration et maintenant elle lui criait dessus ce qui brisa ses nerfs.

\- Ça suffit, je fais ce que je peux, en criant lui aussi, son corps dressé et les muscles tendus. Ça fait deux heures qu'on recommence toujours le même porté. Si tu n'es pas capable de m'expliquer mieux que ça sans me crier dessus, tu peux changer de métier.

Il vit le regard de Felicity choqué avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Barry et Ray installés dans un coin de la salle se faisaient tout petits et le regard noir de Felicity tomba sur eux.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, en tournant les talons et en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Felicity s'adossa contre la porte du vestiaire, souffla, ferma les yeux en secoua la tête et en la baissant. Elle n'aurait pas dû se comporter de cette façon. Elle avait été injuste avec Oliver et maintenant elle s'en voulait. Elle n'aurait pas dû réagir aussi violemment mais elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Il la tenait dans ses bras, son dos serré contre son torse, il avait laissé sa main glisser sur sa cuisse, son ventre avant de la remonter entre ses seins pour enrouler ses doigts autour de sa gorge et de la faire se tourner vers lui pour plonger son regard sûr et pénétrant dans le sien. Et elle avait perdu le fil pendant quelques secondes, oubliant ses pas et laissant son esprit être envoûté par son regard bleu et plein de force. Elle avait perdu le rythme et elle l'avait repoussé brutalement pour cacher sa gêne.

Oliver faisait maintenant les cent pas le long du mur. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et souffla de frustration. Elle le mettait en boule et ça avait été plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette tension. Ray et Barry s'approchèrent de lui et Oliver se laissa glisser contre le mur. Les deux amis se regardèrent avant d'en faire de même. Ils avaient notés la tension qui s'était installé entre eux et n'avaient pas voulu en parler à Felicity.

\- On sait qu'elle peut être exigeante… c'est pour ça qu'elle est si douée, commença Ray.

\- Oui, et je ne peux pas… et…, il hésita avant de poursuivre, elle occupe toutes mes pensées…, il avait l'intention de leur expliquer que ça devenait compliqué pour lui mais il n'eut pas le temps.

\- Je le savais, s'écria Barry.

\- Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, ça se voit immédiatement en les voyant danser ensemble, répondit Ray et Barry grimaça face au peu d'entrain qu'il manifestait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?, lui demanda Ray.

\- J'aimerai l'inviter à dîner…, passer un peu de temps avec elle sans danser.

\- Il y en a qui tuerait pour danser avec elle en se retrouvant entre ses bras, précisa Barry.

\- Oui je sais… mais je voudrais apprendre à la connaître…

\- Je ne veux pas te décourager mais elle n'a pas ça en tête. Il n'y a que son école de danse qui compte mais ça risque de ne pas durer longtemps… Barry se tut quand il reçut un regard noir de la part de Ray.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Oliver en surprenant le regard du brun.

\- Elle va la perdre si on ne trouve pas d'argent… Ray leva les yeux au ciel. C'est pour ça le concours, c'est pourquoi elle est si exigeante. Elle ne peut pas perdre ou c'est la fin de son rêve.

\- Je te préviens je me désolidarise complètement de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je n'étais pas là, dit Ray en se relevant difficilement avant d'attraper ses béquilles.

Les garçons s'en allèrent en se chamaillant après lui avoir dit au revoir et lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire. Leur patronne n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires et vu comme elle s'était énervée contre Oliver elle ne serait sans doute pas heureuse de savoir qu'ils lui avaient tout raconté.

Oliver resta assis encore un moment, le regard perdu. Il comprenait mieux maintenant le comportement de Felicity, il n'y avait pas que son sérieux et sa passion pour la danse, elle avait aussi une pression plus terre à terre. Il releva la tête quand il entendit du bruit. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avant de lui faire un sourire contrit.

\- Je suis désolée, en baissant les yeux. Ce n'est pas moi… d'être aussi intransigeante.

\- Je suis d'accord… exigeante et non pas intransigeante.

\- C'est ça, en souriant gênée. Elle hésita un moment puis s'approcha de lui pour finir par s'asseoir près de lui.

Il la voyait hésiter à lui parler, les mains jouant avec le bas de son teeshirt échancré. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour lui parler et il pouvait comprendre qu'elle avait du mal à partager la peur qu'elle avait.

\- On a peut-être simplement besoin d'une pause, décompresser un petit moment…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps…

\- Ça te fera du bien… fait-moi confiance. Je suis sûr qu'on danse mieux avec l'esprit libre…

Oliver sourit quand Felicity finit par accepter et celui-ci éclaira son visage. Felicity sentit son cœur s'accélérer à nouveau et pensa que c'était une mauvaise idée. Oliver maintenant debout, se pencha en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle le regarda en ayant le projet de finalement de refuser son invitation mais son regard inquiet la fit changer d'avis.

Ils passèrent un moment dans un bar du quartier en mangeant tout en discutant. Oliver lui expliqua qu'il travaillait chez Arrow Industry en évitant soigneusement de lui dire qu'il était le PDG et tenta d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Elle lui donna quelques détails mais sans se livrer et en évitant de parler des problèmes pour garder son école. Ils se quittèrent en se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain et Oliver rentra chez lui peiné qu'elle ne lui ait pas confié son problème.

Felicity arriva comme une furie deux jours plus tard et se planta devant Oliver assit sur le sol.

\- Je refuse cet argent, un regard froid et direct.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, en levant le regard vers elle alors qu'il faisait des étirements.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tu ne connais pas Queen Consolidated dont Arrow Industry est une petite filiale ?

Son école avait reçu une aide substantielle d'une entreprise de la ville et bien que le discours qu'on lui avait servi mettait en avant l'importance de l'art et l'épanouissement des jeunes, elle n'y avait pas cru. Mais elle avait quelques recherches et sans trop de difficultés, elle avait trouvé le lien avec Arrow Industry et était tombé sur une photo de son PDG. Elle était restée ébahie face à sa photo, il avait un regard froid et sûr de lui et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas Oliver.

Il se releva, resta muet et jeta un regard vers Ray et Barry. Felicity entrevit un bref instant celui qu'il devait être à l'extérieur et qu'un imprévu barrait son chemin.

\- Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de me raconter… ils ne savent pas mentir et j'ai fait le lien avec toi toute seule.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais des problèmes et j'ai voulu t'aider. Tu n'auras pas besoin de faire ce concours, en se tournant de nouveau vers elle le regard moins dur.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à vendre mon école alors tu reprends ton argent et on ne se voit plus. Hors de question qu'un play-boy milliardaire se paye mon école de danse. C'est plus facile de sortir ton carnet de chèque qu'apprendre une chorégraphie. N'est-ce pas? Avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Et toi tu es trop fière pour accepter cet argent et tu vas prendre le risque de la perdre ?

Felicity se retourna pour partir, en colère contre tous quand Oliver lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir et lui parler mais elle se dégagea brutalement. Ça le surprenait toujours cette force qu'elle avait alors qu'elle paraissait presque frêle. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard noir de colère et se retourna pour partir. Les garçons se retrouvèrent seuls et le silence persista quelques instants avant qu'Oliver ne se tourne vers les amis de Felicity.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas la fermer ? Demanda Oliver maintenant en colère lui aussi.

\- On a rien fait, se défendit Barry, et elle n'est pas idiote, ajouta-t-il mais Oliver grommela et partit sans attendre en direction des vestiaires pour se changer. Felicity était en colère contre lui et il préférait lui laisser le temps de se calmer avant de lui parler.

Le lendemain, il revint au studio et surprit Felicity en train de danser. La chanson de « spell on you » résonnait dans la salle et une voix grave et suave accompagnait la musique. Felicity était assise sur une chaise, jambes croisées avant de les écarter largement et de se baisser pour laisser glisser ses mains le long de son corps et de jeter un regard à damner tout en se cambrant pour se redresser. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et son corps se remplir de désirs inavouables. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle se releva et retrouva son masque de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Oliver serra les dents, elle ne s'était pas calmée et la discussion risquait d'être encore compliquée.

\- Si tu ne veux pas de mon argent, il y a toujours le concours.

\- Tu ne peux pas…

\- Ne discute pas, tu ne peux pas refuser toutes les aides qu'on t'apporte. Si tu ne veux pas d'argent il ne reste plus que le concours.

Felicity restait muette, essayant de passer au-dessus de sa fierté afin d'accepter son aide. Elle tourna sur elle, les mains sur ses hanches en réfléchissant. Oliver la suivait du regard, un tempérament de feu dans un corps gracieux.

\- D'accord, finit-elle par dire d'une petite voix.

\- D'accord ? Demanda-t-il surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça aurait été aussi facile.

\- Il te reste quelques portés à apprendre mais on peut essayer. Elle le vit se détendre mais elle voulut s'expliquer. Je fais ça pour mon école… et même si tu considères que ma fierté est mal placée, je veux que ça reste mon école… j'ai tout fait pour ça.

Oliver hocha la tête, ils se remirent au travail avec encore plus d'énergie et les jours passèrent rapidement. Il n'avait maintenant presque plus de courbatures avec l'entraînement quotidien qu'il avait et Felicity semblait satisfaite de son évolution. Il était plus à l'aise avec elle maintenant qu'ils avaient crevé l'abcès mais dès qu'il l'avait dans les bras son envie d'elle se réveillait et devenait irrépressible… jusqu'à la veille du concours.

Ils refaisaient la chorégraphie complète pour la seconde fois, Felicity, sa jambe remontée et s'enroulant sur la sienne, prenait sa tête entre ses mains en le regardant dans les yeux avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Oliver sentait alors avec plus d'intensité leur bassin collé l'un à l'autre et les doigts de Felicity se resserrer sur son épaule et sur sa nuque. Il attrapa son poignet posé dans son cou et réalisa un mouvement énergique pour la faire tourner avant de la rattraper alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui en refermant ses bras sur elle pour la serrer contre son torse. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et fut enivré par son parfum. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau avant qu'elle se tourne dans ses bras et qu'il l'embrasse. Autant le premier baiser était prévu autant le second était seulement dû à la tension sexuelle qui sommeillait en lui depuis près d'un mois.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre celles de sa partenaire avec force. Felicity ouvrit la bouche de surprise et Oliver prit ça pour une invitation. Il plongea sa langue entre elles pour caresser la sienne alors qu'il la tenait toujours serrée contre lui. Il la sentit répondre au baiser et il glissa sa main jusqu'à sa cuisse pour qu'elle remonte sa jambe contre lui. Felicity se laissa entraîner et il finit par la soulever de terre comme pour un porté qu'ils avaient répété plusieurs fois mais au lieu de la libérer, il l'adossa contre le mur et écrasa son corps du sien sans rompre le baiser profond qu'ils échangeaient.

Felicity sentit les lèvres d'Oliver abandonner les siennes pour se poser sur sa mâchoire et elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui offrir son cou. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant de sa frustration, de l'envie inconsciente qu'elle avait de son partenaire et elle se cambra sous l'effet de la brulure qui léchait ses reins.

\- Le vestiaire, murmura-t-elle difficilement.

Oliver passa ses mains sous ses cuisses qu'elle resserra autour de sa taille et il l'emmena rapidement vers la porte du vestiaire sur laquelle il s'adossa, elle chercha la poignée et l'ouvrit alors qu'il rentrait en reculant. Les lèvres de Felicity avaient retrouvé les siennes et il sentait ses mains courir sur son torse avant qu'elles ne se placent à nouveau dans son cou et sur sa mâchoire. Il se rapprocha le plus rapidement possible du petit lit au fond de la pièce qui servait à Felicity quand elle avait besoin de repos. Il était déjà très excité et se sentait douloureusement à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Il la relâcha doucement et l'allongea sur le lit en la regardant. Son regard était déjà voilé de désir, elle semblait en avoir autant envie que lui. Depuis le temps qu'il fantasmait sur son corps, il allait enfin y goûter. Il se pencha sur elle et retrouva ses lèvres alors que ses mains passaient sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son ventre. Il la sentit frissonner et se redressa à peine pour voir ses yeux. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se toucher mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait cet effet.

\- J'en ai envie depuis tellement longtemps, en embrassant son cou alors qu'une de ses mains caressait son ventre doucement et remontait à sa poitrine.

Avant qu'il ait caressé ses seins, il retira sa main et Felicity étouffa un gémissement en sentant la frustration la gagner à nouveau mais elle fut vite oubliée quand il lui retira son tee-shirt avant d'en faire de même avec le sien et sa brassière. Il observait sa poitrine, déglutit et releva le regard pour rencontrer le sien. Il semblait excité et pourtant il ne bougeait pas et l'admirait. Felicity qui avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules musclées, les glissa sur sa nuque et l'attira à elle en se cambrant légèrement. Oliver lécha son téton et elle resserra sa prise en sentant sa langue jouer avec cette partie sensible de son corps. Son excitation se répandait, elle sentit son clitoris pulser un peu plus et elle quémanda une nouvelle caresse qu'il lui donna sur son autre téton. Elle avait déjà envie de le sentir en elle mais Oliver prit le temps de la mettre en condition. Ses doigts se joignirent à sa langue et il caressa ses seins tendrement tout en mordillant leur pointe. Felicity se perdait dans les sensations que cet homme provoquait. Son corps était bouillant et des frissons incessants le parcouraient.

Oliver embrassa son ventre, mordilla tendrement ses hanches, descendit une main sur son ventre, alors que l'autre caressait toujours sa poitrine, et la plongea entre ses cuisses sous ses vêtements. Il se rendit compte de son excitation et il grogna contre sa peau avant de se redresser et de retrouver ses lèvres. Felicity gémit de plaisir dans sa bouche mais se tendit en sentant la main d'Oliver se retirer alors qu'il l'avait à peine caressée. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos et caressa ses muscles avant de remonter à ses cheveux et de tirer dessus. Elle l'entendit grogner et Oliver se cambra contre le corps qu'il recouvrait en donnant un coup de rein pour se frotter contre la féminité encore couverte de Felicity.

\- Oliver…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix si rauque qu'il se sentit encore plus durcir.

Cette fois, il se redressa, elle ne pouvait plus attendre et lui non plus. Il lui retira son pantalon et sa petite culotte et en fit de même avec ses vêtements. Il la recouvrit à nouveau et soupira de plaisir à retrouver sa chaleur et la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, ses tétons caressant son torse alors qu'il sentait son sexe dressé frotter entre ses jambes qu'elle écartait déjà. Les caresses de son corps sur son membre sensible le firent gémir de façon profonde et quand il sentit la main de Felicity se refermer dessus pour entamer un va et vient il faillit perdre la raison.

Il se redressa et prit le temps d'admirer sa main augmenter encore son excitation, son corps fin et musclé, elle était comme il l'avait imaginé, encore plus magnifique même et il revint à lui quand elle le positionna alors que son autre main se posait sur sa joue. Il plongea dans son regard avant de plonger en elle, entraîné par le désir qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Il tenta de faire durer le plaisir en s'immisçant lentement entre ses cuisses mais le gémissement profond qu'elle laissa échapper lui vrilla les reins et il joignit leurs bassins d'un coup de hanche plus vif. Il ne résista pas longtemps et se mit à se déhancher dans ce fourreau humide et chaud qui l'accueillait à la perfection.

Felicity posa ses mains sur les fesses musclées d'Oliver et le sentit glisser en elle, écartant son intimité et ses cuisses pour la posséder plus profondément. Elle n'avait prit conscience de son attirance que récemment et elle n'avait jamais senti un désir aussi ardent. Elle sentait les mouvements d'Oliver qu'il semblait avoir du mal à contrôler, ses coups de reins devenant plus secs et impérieux alors qu'il s'approchait de l'orgasme. Elle sentait son corps au bord de la rupture et elle resserra ses cuisses autour de lui. Elle aurait aimé avoir le temps de plus le caresser mais son esprit était déjà prêt à se désagréger. Elle caressa ses fesses musclées avant de les placer sur ses reins pour le sentir trembler d'envie et de les remonter le long de son dos à ses épaules. Elle se laissa gagner par l'orgasme qu'elle sentait s'épanouir au fond de son ventre et se resserra autour de lui en rejetant la tête en arrière alors que son corps se tendait dans un dernier soubresaut, tous ses muscles bandés et sa respiration coupée.

Oliver sentait son sexe dur et sensible massé par Felicity qui se resserrait autour de lui et il accéléra ses déhanchés en l'écoutant jouir. Son gémissement rauque, sa façon de se cambrer encore plus et de se resserrer autour de lui, fit exploser son orgasme juste après elle. Ses coups de reins se calmèrent et leurs respirations suivirent le même chemin.

Oliver se retira et se glissa à peine sur le côté pour ne pas écraser Felicity mais sans quitter le contact de son corps, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il avait glissé son visage dans son cou et respirait son parfum en sentant le souffle de Felicity s'écraser près de son oreille. Il avait pris un plaisir incroyable, leurs corps semblaient être faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient laissés emportés par leur envie charnelle et il eut peur maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus soumis à cette attraction irrépressible qu'elle le repousse. Il inspira profondément pour prendre un peu de courage et releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

Felicity se sentait bien, protégée par le corps d'Oliver qui la réchauffait. Elle était entièrement détendue et son esprit s'était calmé après ces dernières semaines éprouvantes. Elle sentit Oliver bouger et leur regard se rencontrèrent alors que l'ambiance apaisée les entourait. Elle nota son air légèrement inquiet et elle caressa ses cheveux en lui souriant doucement. Il lui rendit son sourire et se rapprocha pour retrouver ses lèvres.

Oliver était rassuré par le regard de Felicity, ils n'avaient pas réfléchit, ils s'étaient laissés entraîner par leur envie mais elle ne semblait pas regretter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il retrouva ses lèvres et les embrassa lentement, prenant le temps de les caresser des siennes. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure ce qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche et il en profita pour retrouver sa langue qu'il caressa. Son envie pour elle se réveillait déjà. Felicity sentit le membre d'Oliver durcir à nouveau contre sa cuisse et elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser doucement.

\- Non… attends… Oliver se redressa pour la regarder, légèrement anxieux.

\- J'ai cru que c'était ce que tu voulais…, dit-il en hésitant un peu et en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

\- Oui, j'en ai très envie… et elle le vit sourire en coin, mais demain il y a le concours. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

Il hocha la tête et au moment où il allait se relever, il changea d'avis et se baissa pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois-ci le baiser était moins profond et il le cassa avant de réprimer un soupir.

\- C'est pour pouvoir patienter jusqu'à la prochaine fois, en murmurant contre ses lèvres.

Felicity le regarda se lever et s'habiller tout en profitant du spectacle, son corps musclé, bien proportionné et une peau douce. Ils allaient avoir besoin de parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais pas avant le concours. Elle sentait déjà son envie pour lui se réveiller à nouveau en voyant son corps si bien dessiné et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle espérait qu'il ressentait autre chose que seulement une envie assouvie, que ça n'avait pas été seulement une partie de jambes en l'air pour libérer la frustration à se sentir collés l'un à l'autre pendant si longtemps. Elle attrapa une serviette qui traînait et l'enroula autour d'elle.

Oliver se retourna une fois habillé et l'observa un instant, elle semblait mal à l'aise et il se rapprocha doucement, glissa une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur sa taille et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il devait partir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, osa-t-il murmurer à son oreille en fermant les yeux.

\- On se revoit demain et on aura tout le temps après le concours,…

Pour discuter, pour s'embrasser, pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre… et recommencer. Felicity baissa les yeux en se rendant compte de ses pensées et resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

\- On pourrait passer la soirée ensemble, tenta-t-il.

\- Non, en reculant d'un pas. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils arrivent à rester loin l'un de l'autre s'ils restaient dans la même pièce.

\- Oui, c'est plus prudent, tu as raison, en riant doucement, soulagé de la voir rougir et en imaginant ce qu'elle pouvait redouter.

* * *

Oliver venait de raccompagner Felicity devant la porte de son appartement. Le concours venait de s'achever. Ils n'avaient pas gagné mais elle avait été fière de sa performance et elle l'avait embrassé alors qu'ils se tenaient encore enlacés sur la piste de danse sous les applaudissements du public. Il avait eu du mal à se détacher de ses lèvres et il l'avait suivi quand elle était sortie de la piste pour recevoir les notes. Au bout de la troisième note attribuée, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient perdu, il avait serré sa main dans la sienne et murmuré un mot d'excuse. Ils avaient donné tout ce qu'ils avaient et ça n'avait pas suffi. Felicity ne s'était pas tourné, elle avait gardé la tête haute alors qu'il voyait des larmes embuer ses yeux et qu'elle serrait les dents en plaquant difficilement un sourire sur son visage. Elle s'était ensuite levée rapidement et il l'avait suivi dans les vestiaires en lui demandant de lui parler mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté et elle avait continué de fuir.

Oliver l'avait finalement attrapé par le coude pour la faire se retourner vers lui, il avait croisé son regard plein de larmes et elle s'était jetée dans ses bras avant de craquer. Il l'avait serré contre lui, caressé ses cheveux en attendant qu'elle se calme. Ses pleurs s'étaient apaisés quand Ray et Barry étaient arrivés dans les vestiaires. Oliver lui avait expliqué à l'oreille que ses amis étaient là, elle s'était redressé, avait essuyé son visage et s'était tourné vers eux avant qu'ils ne s'approchent et qu'ils la réconfortent à leur tour en la serrant contre eux. Elle avait écourté les encouragements de Barry en disant qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle et Oliver s'était proposé pour la raccompagner. Ils avaient fait tout le trajet en silence à part les quelques indications pour l'orienter et ils se retrouvaient devant son appartement ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait lui dire.

\- Je suis désolé… j'aurais vraiment aimé être plus doué.

\- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup… pour un nouveau danseur tu t'en es très bien sortit. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu...

Felicity venait de lever la tête et il croisait son regard pour la première fois depuis la piste de danse. Son regard lui fit mal au cœur, il n'avait qu'une envie effacer la tristesse qu'il y voyait.

\- Je suis toujours prêt à investir dans ton école. Elle se recula d'un pas en secouant la tête basse.

\- Non, ne fait pas ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble…

\- Non c'est parce que je tiens à toi, en la coupant ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées et en attrapant sa main de peur de la voir s'éloigner de lui. Elle leva la tête un air choqué marquant ses traits. Ce n'était pas une partie de jambes en l'air, une impulsion dû à la frustration de sentir ton corps se frotter contre le mien… bien que ça ait accéléré ce qu'il s'est passé. Il la vit sourire un peu ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. J'ai appris à te connaitre et je… je veux t'aider… que ton école reste ouverte et que tu continues à m'apprendre à danser. Je ne te demande rien en échange, c'est ton école et tu la gères comme tu l'entends. Je veux te rendre heureuse... et tu es heureuse en dansant.

Le silence se fit alors qu'Oliver attendait une réponse. Felicity continuait de le regarder, il avait du mal à interpréter son regard et le petit sourire qui avait étiré à peine le coin de ses lèvres avait disparu.

Felicity gardait son regard ancré dans celui d'Oliver pour essayer de comprendre tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire et une seule chose résonnait. Il tenait à elle et il était prêt à l'aider pour son école… il tenait à elle et il avait fait tout ça pour elle… et il en ferait encore plus… il tenait à elle et elle devait admettre que leur rapprochement la veille avait éveillée beaucoup plus de choses qu'une simple attirance physique. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur ses joues, l'attira à elle pour joindre leur lèvres et elle l'embrassa délicatement en prenant tout son temps. Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur sa taille et les battements de son cœur devinrent un peu plus irréguliers. Elle l'attira sans attendre chez elle et referma la porte pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls et pour assouvir son envie de recouvrir son corps de caresses.

* * *

 **Je vous dis à dans un mois et manu54, si tu passes par là, le prochain OS sera basé sur ton idée. Je vous embrasse fort et attention à l'indigestion de chocolat.**


	9. Une vérité arrachée

**Une vérité arrachée**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires en particulier aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre en MP et** **Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta. Merci ma jumelle pour ta présence et ton aide. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Voici le lemon de mai sur une idée de manue54. J'espère qu'il répondra à tes attentes, je t'embrasse. Bon férié à toutes.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: Arrow**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Oliver scanna du regard la pièce où ils avaient été conduits. C'était une chambre d'un vieil hôtel miteux de la banlieue de Moscou. Une fenêtre grillagée, un canapé contre le mur du fond, un fauteuil et une table en bois accompagnée de trois chaises au milieu de la pièce. Il était assis d'un côté avec Felicity et face à eux une chaise vide qui attendait le chef des quatre hommes armés qui les encadraient. Il était sur ses gardes surveillant les gestes des hommes taciturnes et le visage crispé de Felicity. Il refoula l'idée qu'il la mettait toujours en danger et resta sur le qui-vive, prêt à réagir et à la protéger si les conditions le nécessitaient. Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme surgit de son passé.

\- Mon américain préféré ! S'écria une voix au fort accent russe qui l'avait accompagné longtemps.

\- Anatoli, lança-t-il sur un ton léger bien que son regard restait méfiant. Il hésita à se redresser pour le saluer ne sachant pas pourquoi il les retenait ici mais quand il ouvrit les bras il se leva pour lui donner une accolade en sentant les hommes dans son dos prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement suspect.

Ils se séparèrent et son ami éventuel, l'invita à s'assoir. Il s'installa face à eux en s'adossant au dossier de sa chaise, faisant un signe de tête à Felicity. Il prit le temps de les observer l'un après l'autre, un sourire sur les lèvres et un regard presque chaleureux, en resserrant autour de lui son manteau sombre.

\- De retour dans mon pays ? Je te manquais peut-être ?

\- Un voyage rapide que j'ai été obligé de faire. Il n'avait pas de raison de lui mentir sur la raison de sa présence en Russie.

\- Une affaire à régler ?

\- Oui et qui n'a rien à voir avec la Bratva, précisa-t-il pour le rassurer. Anatoli lui sourit et tourna la tête vers Felicity.

\- Une affaire de femme peut-être ?

\- En quelque sorte…, avec un sourire en coin.

C'était pour attraper une voleuse doublée d'une tueuse qui leur avait échappée, qu'ils avaient atterri ici. Selena avait réussi à voler des données sensibles et avait éliminé une série de problèmes qui s'était présentée à elle pour l'empêcher de sortir de l'entreprise. Les recherches de Felicity les avaient conduits à l'aéroport où Selena s'était envolée pour la Russie.

\- Oliver vy nikogda ne budete menjatʹsja, kogda krasivaja molodaja ženŝina soprovoždaet vas ( _Oliver tu ne changeras jamais, alors qu'une belle jeune femme t'accompagne_ )

\- Ty znaešʹ moju reputaciju ( _Tu connais ma réputation_ ), répondit Oliver.

Felicity jeta un regard à Oliver. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle allait encore moins comprendre s'ils parlaient en russe.

\- Vodka, lança-t-elle d'une voix assurée. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle. C'est le seul mot russe que je connaisse, annonça-t-elle en regardant Anatoli. Celui-ci sourit et lâcha un petit rire.

\- Vous avez raison mademoiselle Smoak, c'est très impoli de ma part. Oliver vous a-t-il déjà parlé de moi ?

Anatoli vit Oliver se tendre du coin de l'œil mais ne lâcha pas Felicity du regard. Comme à son habitude Oliver continuait à cacher une partie de son passé même aux personnes proches de lui. Il ne connaissait pas tout de sa vie en Amérique, mais il avait des informateurs et il connaissait le principal. Même si Oliver avait changé au fil de ses années sur l'île, à Hong Kong ou en Russie, il gardait un penchant pour les belles femmes au caractère bien trempé.

\- Vous étiez sur l'île vous aussi ? Felicity vit Anatoli sourire en hochant la tête. Mais je ne sais pas encore si vous êtes un ami ou un ennemi, osa-t-elle ajouter.

\- Elle est très perspicace…, à ton avis Oliver ? Lui demanda-t-il en croisant les jambes et en lissant sa barbe bien taillée.

\- Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps Anatoli et je t'ai expliqué la raison de notre présence, il n'y a pas de raison que notre amitié soit remise en question, en souriant légèrement pour lui montrer sa sincérité.

\- Vraiment ? Le ton d'Anatoli était devenu plus froid et le sourire amusé qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant disparu. Tu fais partie de la Bratva Oliver.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il était hors de question que je travaille encore pour la Bratva, d'un ton sec en se redressant sur sa chaise.

L'homme armé derrière Oliver posa une main sur son épaule pour lui rappeler sa présence et le ramener au calme en posant le canon de son arme contre sa tête. Il se recula sur sa chaise et Anatoli fit un signe de la main pour que l'homme le relâche et ne le mette plus en joue.

\- Ça ne t'a pas posé de problème d'utiliser cette organisation quand tu en avais besoin… tu fais toujours pareil Oliver ? Tu utilises la situation et les gens pour arriver à tes fins sans te soucier des répercussions ?

Cette remarque raisonna pour Felicity. Il y a peu de temps Oliver lui avait fait croire qu'il l'aimait pour tendre un piège à Slade. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui il y avait longtemps, elle avait mis d'abord son intérêt sur le compte d'une attirance physique mais ses sentiments s'étaient développés et ils étaient devenus peu à peu plus forts. Oliver était un homme courageux et torturé, il faisait passer les autres avant lui et essayait de faire toujours au mieux pour combattre les criminels et les assassins qui croisaient leur route. Elle était son amie depuis quelques années et elle avait vu des femmes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, passer dans ses bras. Oliver semblait s'en servir pour oublier ce qui le rongeait. Elles ne connaissaient rien de sa vie et il se contenter de ses relations sans sentiments et sans lendemain. Elle, elle restait en arrière, l'observait afficher un bonheur superficiel. Les premières fois, elle n'avait pas osé lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais au fil des années, leur amitié s'était consolidée et elle n'avait plus caché sa déception à le voir se perdre dans des bras qui ne lui convenaient pas.

Oliver s'était rendu compte que ses aventures blessaient son amie. Il avait alors évité de les étaler mais il n'avait pas changé sa façon de vivre. Il avait besoin de bras qui le confortaient et d'un corps qui l'aimait. Le comportement de Felicity lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux mais il ne se permettrait jamais de laisser s'exprimer les sentiments qu'il avait commencé à ressentir. Felicity avait besoin d'un homme fort et bon qui saurait la rendre heureuse, ce qu'il était incapable de faire alors que ses ténèbres arrivaient encore par moments à l'engloutir. Il avait pris la décision depuis le premier instant où il l'avait vu, de ne jamais poser la main sur elle pour ne pas altérer la lumière qu'elle portait au fond des yeux. Une gentillesse et un intérêt pour les autres qui faisait sa force mais aussi sa faiblesse.

Anatoli fit un signe de tête, son visage était toujours aussi fermé, et un des hommes armés posa une bouteille remplie d'un liquide clair sur la table avec trois verres. Il les servit, prit un verre en main et fit signe à Oliver d'en attraper un, ce qu'il fit après une brève hésitation. Il souleva le verre pour le sentir et tenter de savoir ce qu'il contenait. Anatoli tourna alors son regard vers Felicity en attendant qu'elle prenne elle aussi le verre qu'il lui avait servi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver et il lui fit signe de faire ce qu'il attendait. Elle attrapa donc le verre avec une légère appréhension, elle voyait bien qu'Oliver n'était pas totalement sûr des intentions de son vieil ami. Anatoli reprit la parole en souriant.

\- En souvenir du bon vieux temps. Na zdorovie ! En levant son verre et en buvant d'une traite son contenu.

\- Na zdorovie ! Répéta Oliver avant de boire cul-sec et Felicity en fit autant.

Elle grimaça au gout indéterminé et peu agréable qui se rependit dans sa bouche et sa gorge avant de réprimer une petite toux en posant son verre sur la table.

\- Bien on va pouvoir commencer l'interrogatoire. Oliver fronça les sourcils. J'ai besoin de réponse mon ami… et de la vérité.

\- Tu nous as drogués ? Demanda-t-il en s'inquiétant déjà des questions qu'il allait lui poser.

\- Oui, d'un ton enjoué. Tu sais que je n'aime pas me salir les mains et c'est beaucoup plus simple pour avoir les réponses que j'attends.

Felicity sentait déjà les premiers effets du produit. Son corps se détendait, son inquiétude s'apaisait et elle se sentit plus légère. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir s'envoler et cette idée la fit rire. Oliver la regarda sérieusement et elle refoula le fou-rire qui la gagnait. Une partie de son esprit était bien conscient qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle à la situation et qu'elle était droguée mais elle n'avait aucun poids sur son comportement. Oliver était toujours trop ténébreux et elle se demanda si elle l'avait déjà vu réellement détendu, cette pensée lui serra le cœur et lui fit perdre son sourire.

Oliver regarda Anatoli, celui-ci avait retrouvé son sourire et attendait calmement. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps, il ne lui avait jamais fait peur mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Felicity était présente et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec elle à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Anatoli ? Demanda-t-il pour tenter de contrôler ce qui allait se passer.

\- Savoir ce que tu fais ici voyons, d'un ton léger.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je recherche Selena.

\- Pourquoi ? En se penchant en avant, le regard sérieux, focalisé sur son ancien agent de la Bratva.

\- C'est une voleuse et elle a des informations qui me seraient utile. Felicity se tourna vers Oliver en apprenant cette nouvelle qu'elle ignorait puis son fou-rire la gagna à nouveau.

\- Je ne devrais même pas être étonnée que tu me caches encore des choses. Le regard d'Anatoli se posa sur Felicity avant de retrouver Oliver.

\- Quelles informations ?

\- Elle... elle a travaillé avec plusieurs groupes d'espionnage, elle a des informations sur de nombreuses personnes influentes... et sur la Bratva.

Oliver serra son poing sur sa cuisse, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de parler. Une partie de son esprit le mettait en garde sur les informations qu'il livrait mais toutes ses inhibitions étaient levées et les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il finit par lui dire où il pensait qu'elle se cachait et Anatoli s'adossa à sa chaise avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Bien maintenant que je sais tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je vous conseillerez mademoiselle, en posant son regard sur Felicity, d'utiliser le temps d'action qu'il reste au produit pour obtenir les réponses qui vous intéressent.

Anatoli se leva avant de les saluer et de faire signe à ses hommes de le suivre avant que la porte ne soit verrouillée derrière eux. Oliver et Felicity restèrent assis seuls dans la pièce toujours sous l'emprise de la drogue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, elle était légèrement avachie, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici mais son esprit se focalisa sur le sourire de Felicity.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Lui demanda-t-il en sentant pour la première fois depuis longtemps un état proche de la sérénité. Il n'y avait plus de danger immédiat et la drogue faisait son œuvre en effaçant ses barrières.

\- Ton ami russe… le stéréotype du mafieux… mais il est plutôt gentil.

\- Gentil ? Demanda Oliver en se mettant à rire à ce qualificatif qu'il n'avait jamais associé à Anatoli.

\- Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait sans coups… je trouve que ça change des autres criminels qu'on croise habituellement.

Oliver sentit une culpabilité naître au fond du ventre, il aurait voulu protéger plus efficacement Felicity mais il finissait toujours par l'entraîner au milieu du danger. Et d'un autre côté, elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Quand il avait tenté de la dissuader de travailler avec lui ou à chaque fois qu'il voulait la laisser en retrait, elle lui tenait tête et prenait des risques pour l'aider. Elle était courageuse, bien plus que lui par moment. Il sentit un nouvel élan se réveiller en lui en pensant à la femme parfaite qu'elle était. Elle tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il se levait et marmonna pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par obtenir les réponses qui m'intéressent ?

Oliver s'était déjà éloigné et faisait le tour de la pièce en cherchant un moyen de sortir de leur prison. Felicity le regarda faire, elle sentait son esprit encore au ralenti. Elle avait l'impression d'analyser tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle avec un temps de retard. Quand elle avait regardé Oliver, elle n'avait pas noté son regard tendre sur elle mais elle en prenait conscience petit à petit, même si le poids de son regard la questionnait encore.

L'idée qui lui traversa ensuite l'esprit c'est que le sérum de vérité courait encore dans les veines d'Oliver et qu'elle pourrait avoir la réponse à la question qui la torturait depuis longtemps aussi facilement qu'Anatoli avait eu les siennes. Son cœur s'emballa à l'idée que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas lui mentir en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle apprendrait enfin la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait et il ne pourrait pas fuir. Son cœur se tordit à la pensée qu'elle était obligée de lui arracher des aveux concernant ses sentiments. Elle serra le poing et se mit debout, elle posa une main sur la table en sentant sa tête se mettre à tourner, fit un pas sur ses jambes instables et s'avança prudemment d'Oliver.

Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre pour tenter de vérifier les environs avec le peu de visibilité qu'il avait en essayant de se focaliser sur l'idée qu'il devait mettre Felicity à l'abri pour retrouver ensuite Selena avec un peu de chance avant la Bratva. Il repoussait l'idée angoissante qu'elle profite de l'occasion pour lui poser les questions qui restaient sans réponses entre eux. Il sentait une crainte grandir en l'entendant s'approcher de lui alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir et que les sentiments qu'il niait et cachait au plus profond de lui seraient mis à nu sans aucune barrière.

\- Oliver…

\- Ne fait pas ça, en serrant les dents, nerveux.

\- Quoi ? En secouant la tête comme au ralenti.

\- On doit partir. John dois être à notre recherche.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas faire Oliver ?

\- Tu ne dois pas me poser de question, répondit-il les mâchoires serrées pour s'empêcher de trop parler. Il tentait de toutes ses forces de ne pas l'écouter et de dévier la conversation mais le produit ne lui laissait qu'une faible marge de manœuvre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi… parce que…, en restant dos à elle pour ne pas flancher.

\- Dis le moi.

\- Parce que je ne pourrais pas te mentir cette fois.

Oliver s'éloigna sans attendre pour vérifier la porte et le verrou. Il semblait assez résistant, il pourrait essayer de donner quelques coups d'épaules ce qui le ferait sauter mais le bruit avertirait les gardes encore présent et vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient, ils ne parviendraient pas à courir bien longtemps. Il ne devait pas écouter Felicity, s'il n'écoutait pas ses questions il n'aurait pas à lui répondre. Il fit demi-tour pour vérifier si quelque chose pourrait lui permettre de crocheter la serrure en tentant de ne pas poser son regard sur son amie mais il l'aperçut se retenir au mur alors qu'elle donnait l'impression de perdre l'équilibre. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle et l'attrapa pour qu'elle ne tombe pas au moment où ses jambes faiblissaient.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité ?, lui demanda-t-elle en levant le visage alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

\- Parce que je te ferai du mal.

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche, s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de répondre à ses questions, il pouvait l'empêcher d'en poser. Le regard perdu de Felicity se mua en déception. Oliver se baissa et posa son front sur celui de son amie en fermant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Il sentait le souffle de Felicity contre sa peau, le poids de son corps contre le sien et sa chaleur alors qu'il la maintenait contre lui pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant une larme couler sur sa main. Le regard de Felicity était embué de larmes encore contenues. Elle allait croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il l'empêchait de parler pour ne pas lui faire de mal en lui disant cela. Il valait mieux qu'elle continue à croire à ce mensonge.

Felicity ne pouvait plus parler, Oliver avait trouvé un moyen très simple d'éviter de lui avouer la vérité et ça lui faisait mal. Il se méfiait d'elle, la repoussait encore et toujours mais elle devait avoir des réponses et elle était prête à tout pour ça. Il la maintenait serré contre lui, elle pouvait sentir son parfum et la chaleur de son corps et celui-ci pourrait le trahir. Elle posa ses paumes sur son torse et perçut le battement frénétique de son cœur. Elle fit glisser ses mains et les déposa sur ses hanches en serrant les doigts légèrement. A ce geste, elle sentit le corps d'Oliver se tendre et il ferma les yeux.

\- Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait. Cette supplique fut émise presque dans un gémissement ce qui encouragea Felicity.

Elle fit glisser ses mains de ses hanches à son dos, en les passant sous sa veste en cuir avant de relever le bord de son tee-shirt. Elle le sentit trembler et une ligne de frissons le traversa. Il gardait les yeux fermés et se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour serrer les lèvres et tenter d'endiguer toutes les réactions qui lui échappaient malgré tous ses efforts.

Elle ferma les yeux et caressa les muscles de son dos avec tendresse, son corps était tendu, sa peau chaude et son parfum l'enveloppait alors qu'il la tenait toujours aussi serré contre lui. Elle avait envie de se retenir à ses épaules, glisser ses mains sur sa nuque, s'enrouler autour de lui mais il ne lui laissait que peu d'amplitude de geste. Elle voulait continuer de sentir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, elle ouvrit les yeux et griffa doucement son dos.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux en sentant les ongles de Felicity se planter dans sa peau et gémit alors que ce geste faisait vibrer tous ses nerfs. Il rassemblait toute sa volonté pour ne pas flancher mais si elle continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que fondre sur elle et de ravir son corps.

Felicity sentait les bras forts d'Oliver autour d'elle, la chaleur de son corps l'envelopper. Il était là, toujours près d'elle mais il préférait la bâillonner plutôt que lui avouer qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour elle. Il la réduisait au silence mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son corps de réagir à la proximité du sien. La drogue agissait sur leur volonté de parler mais aussi sur leur corps.

Felicity sentait au fil des secondes la prise d'Oliver se faire plus légère mais ses bras ne la relâchaient pas. Elle posa sa main sur son torse et sentit les battements forts de son cœur alors que son corps semblait se crisper. Cette infime réaction lui donna envie de confirmer son espoir et elle glissa ses mains sur sa taille avant de caresser son torse comme elle avait déjà rêvé de le faire. Elle se sentait faible et étourdit à cause de la drogue ou alors peut-être était-ce dû au corps d'Oliver serré contre le sien ? A son parfum qu'elle respirait à plein poumon ? A ses mains qui ne quittaient pas son corps ?

Oliver vit le regard de Felicity se lever vers lui et son regard se perdit dans celui tendre et torturé de la femme qui avait pris tant de place dans sa vie. Il sentait ses mains autrement qu'amicales pour la première fois sur son corps et ses doigts laissaient des traînées brûlantes là où ils se posaient. Même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas céder, il n'avait aucune envie de repousser ses mains, de s'éloigner d'elle… et il n'y arrivait pas… il n'y arrivait plus alors que cette drogue courait dans ses veines et que les gestes de Felicity enflammaient chaque parcelle de son corps et son regard son esprit.

Il retira sa main qui bâillonnait ces lèvres, la glissa sur sa joue, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle refermait ses doigts sur son avant-bras. Quand il vit ses lèves, il eut une envie soudaine de les embrasser, de les lécher, de les mordiller et de forcer le passage pour goûter à sa langue. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que la force de son envie se faisait de plus en plus brutale.

\- Oliver…, gémit-elle dans un souffle.

Il se pencha lentement en avant, son esprit focalisé sur ces lèvres, son corps soumis à une pulsion irrépressible enfin libérée. Il n'aurait plus besoin d'imaginer la douceur de ses lèvres, il allait les goûter en savourant ce baiser et il savait que ce n'était que le début car quand il aurait franchi ce pas, il en voudrait plus.

\- Oliver… la voix de Diggle raisonna… Felicity… vous allez bien ?

Leur ami était déjà à leurs côtés et Oliver tourna la tête vers lui en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Il était arraché à ce rêve si proche et au lieu de ressentir un soulagement de ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec son amie, il avait l'impression de ressentir un vide immense. Il se reprit rapidement pour répondre à Diggle.

\- On a été drogué…, en se redressant. Felicity a fait un malaise. Tu dois nous ramener.

Diggle regarda Felicity qui semblait ne tenir debout que grâce aux bras d'Oliver sans réagir à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Il n'attendit pas d'en savoir plus, il prit Felicity dans ses bras en l'arrachant à ceux d'Oliver qui ne relâchaient pas leur prise, défit la prise de la main de la jeune femme autour de son bras et la conduisit vers la sortie en la soutenant.

\- Je dois… je dois parler…, tenta Felicity en resserrant ses doigts sur le bras de John.

\- Rien ne presse Felicity, je te raccompagne. Oliver nous suit, tu pourras lui parler plus tard quand je serai sûr que vous serez à l'abri.

Ils réussirent à sortir de l'immeuble et Diggle les aida à s'installer dans une voiture, il allongea Felicity à l'arrière puis monta pour se mettre au volant en retrouvant Oliver installé sur le siège passager.

\- Elle s'est endormie, Oliver jeta un regard sur le siège arrière en se tournant et sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a injecté ?

\- Un sérum de vérité, alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à la route. Il se reposa sur l'appui-tête en fermant les yeux. Anatoli… il cherchait des informations pour la Bratva… il n'a pas voulu nous faire de mal…

\- Laisse-moi en douter… Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien Oliver, répondit John d'une voix dure.

Il soupira, son ami avait raison. Ils n'allaient pas bien, il avait entraîné Felicity encore une fois au milieu du danger et il allait devoir vivre avec une envie encore plus consciente pour cette femme forte. Elle seule savait lui tenir tête mais il ne pouvait pas devenir autre chose pour elle qu'un ami. Il se laissa emporter par le sommeil, le cœur gros et les lèvres serrées pour garder ses pensées scellées.

* * *

Felicity devant son écran tapait rageusement sur les touches de son clavier. Elle repensait souvent à ce qu'il s'était passé en Russie. Elle se souvenait de tout, les effets de la drogue, le comportement d'Oliver et l'émotion qu'il avait laissé transparaître. Et le lendemain cette douleur intenable qui lui avait vrillé le crâne et qui ne pouvait pas lui laisser croire que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu était un cauchemar. Et le comportement gêné qu'Oliver avait manifesté le lendemain donnait beaucoup de poids à la véracité de ses souvenirs. Elle avait tenté de lui parler mais il avait fui comme il le faisait toujours, il ne restait jamais seul avec elle en sachant très bien qu'elle n'aborderait pas ses doutes devant Diggle.

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il jouait à ce jeu et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentait une colère grandir en elle, nourrit par le comportement d'Oliver et sa lâcheté. Elle avait eu des doutes concernant les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle mais depuis ce voyage en Russie, ses doutes n'existaient plus. Elle le savait, Oliver et elle pourraient se rapprocher mais il faisait tout pour la tenir éloignée. Elle avait fait des efforts pour essayer de se mettre à sa place, de comprendre son point de vue mais quand elle l'avait vu détendu, rire avec Diggle et faire comme si de rien était, sa colère s'était transformée en rage.

Oliver se montrait sérieux dans son rôle d'Arrow et léger le reste du temps pour convaincre ses amis que tout allait bien et faire comprendre à Felicity que ce qu'il s'était passé en Russie n'avait aucun poids. Il avait senti qu'elle avait hésité à lui parler plusieurs fois mais la présence de John la retenait et leur permettait de garder un comportement professionnel mais au détriment de cette complicité qu'il aimait tant.

Il faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé depuis leur retour de Russie. Il s'en voulait de faire souffrir son amie mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire prendre encore plus de risques. Elle ne voulait pas le comprendre alors il ne devait pas se montrer faible. Il devait lui montrer que rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux et pour la protéger il était prêt à tout… quitte à lui faire du mal pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas l'homme qui lui fallait.

Au bout d'une semaine, quand Oliver mit un pied dans le repère, Felicity l'ignorait toujours, elle avait le regard rivé sur ses écrans et il leur exposa ce qu'il avait trouvé lors de sa patrouille puis partit se changer. Quand il fut de retour, il se figea et serra les dents. John était parti et Felicity se tenait au milieu de la pièce, sur son passage pour sortir. Il devait parler avant qu'elle ne le fasse, essayer de désamorcer la situation en lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé de son point de vue.

\- Felicity on est amis… Cette simple phrase eue pour effet de faire céder toutes les retenues de la jeune femme.

\- J'espère que tu es fier de toi Oliver. Tu as réussi à me montrer le monstre que tu es. J'ai toujours cherché à voir le bon côté chez toi, le meilleur, mais tu as gagné, tu es devenu ce monstre et je ne vois plus que lui. Il déglutit à cette attaque et ignora la douleur de la blessure qu'elle venait de lui infliger.

\- Je l'ai toujours été. Il vit son regard se durcir encore plus et elle avança vers lui, menaçante.

\- Tu es lâche Oliver, faible, et tu te fiches bien du mal que tu peux infliger aux autres. Anatoli avait raison. Tu te sers des autres tant qu'ils peuvent t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin.

Felicity frappait sur son torse de toutes ses forces, les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux étaient des larmes de rage et elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'arriverait plus à s'arrêter.

Oliver ne bougeait pas et la laissait déverser sa haine sur lui. Il l'avait déçu encore une fois, il savait qu'elle connaissait tous ses travers mais il ne supportait pas de l'entendre lui lancer à la figure les pires aspects de sa personnalité. Il avait appris à vivre avec mais ça lui faisait encore plus de mal que Felicity soit si consciente de sa part sombre. Il fit un pas en arrière sous la force des coups qu'elle lui portait. Un nouveau pas en arrière en serrant les dents et voyant ses larmes briller sur ses joues, il se détestait, il méritait sa colère mais il ne pouvait pas entendre ces mots dans sa bouche. Il se rendait compte de son comportement contradictoire. Il voulait qu'elle le déteste mais il ne supportait pas qu'elle lui lance ces horreurs et la voir autant souffrir.

\- Tu es égoïste et sans cœur…

\- Ça suffit, en lui attrapant fermement le poignet de la main qu'elle allait abattre sur lui alors que son autre poing était posé sur son torse.

\- Non ça ne suffit pas. Tu me fais du mal mais je ne te laisserai plus faire. Oliver reçut cette phrase comme une claque à entendre tout haut ce qu'elle devait penser depuis longtemps et resta choqué alors que le regard courroucé de Felicity défiait le sien.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, tenta-t-il.

\- Ne me ment pas ! Tu ne crois même pas à ton mensonge Oliver.

\- Je ne mens pas. Je suis comme ça, je suis ce monstre que tu vois maintenant et je ne l'ai jamais caché.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux plus être ton amie.

Felicity serra le point sur son tee-shirt et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour écraser ses lèvres sur celles d'Oliver. Un baiser colérique pour qu'il comprenne le mal qu'il lui faisait mais aussi les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait toujours pour lui. Elle sentait le corps musclé d'Oliver contre le sien, ses muscles tendus. Elle glissa sans attendre sa main dans son cou jusqu'à sa nuque pour le retenir contre elle car elle savait qu'il chercherait à la repousser encore, mais cette fois elle allait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus faire ce qu'il voulait en ignorant ses besoins.

Oliver réussit à détacher Felicity de ses lèvres. Il maintenait toujours son poignet prisonnier de sa main et l'autre, posée sur sa taille la gardait à distance. Il avait senti un courant électrique se propager dans son corps quand ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Il sentait le besoin de la garder contre lui se réveiller dans tout son être mais son esprit rejouait sans cesse les risques auxquels il l'exposait. Il avait ouvert les yeux quand le contact de ses lèvres dures avait disparu mais il gardait une sensation bien trop réelle de ses lèvres sur les siennes pour sa santé mentale. Il devait lui expliquer sans attendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas franchir cette limite mais il fut réduit au silence par la détermination et la passion de son regard d'habitude si tendre.

Felicity avait pris la décision de ne pas abandonner cette fois et quand elle comprit qu'Oliver était dépassé par la situation elle en profita. Ses doigts se resserrèrent encore plus sur sa nuque, elle glissa son autre main dans son dos, en se libérant de sa prise, pour se rapprocher de lui et elle écrasa ses lèvres sur celles pleines d'Oliver pour répondre à son besoin. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et en franchit la barrière quand il gémit doucement. Elle trouva sa langue et la caressa, son envie se mua en satisfaction alors qu'elle sentait le corps d'Oliver toujours aussi tendu mais beaucoup plus proche du sien.

Oliver tremblait, il ne devait pas céder mais les mains de Felicity sur lui, ses lèvres si tentatrices qu'il avait rêvé goûter étaient encore meilleures que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche.

Il ne réfléchit pas cette fois et obéit à son ordre. Il avait oublié tous ses doutes, ses peurs et seul comptait le besoin de satisfaire les exigences de Felicity. Il la resserra contre lui et sentit son excitation quand son membre dur rencontra son bas ventre. Il n'était pas encore conscient de son état, toute son attention accaparée par le baiser qu'elle lui donnait. Il gémit dans sa bouche et lui rendit son baiser avec empressement.

Il glissa sa main sur sa cuisse pour la relever, Felicity réagit sans attendre et leva la jambe en la passant derrière celle d'Oliver avant qu'il ne passe sa main sous sa fesse et ne la soulève de terre. Il la sentit resserrer ses cuisses autour de sa taille et il prit ses fesses à pleine main sous sa robe avec l'intention de la transporter jusqu'à la salle de repos.

Felicity resserra les jambes autour d'Oliver quand elle sentit qu'il la soulevait de terre et passa ses bras dans son cou pour maintenir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle n'était pas encore sure qu'il irait jusqu'au bout alors elle ne relâchait pas la prise qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle sentait son membre dur à travers son pantalon ce qui fit grimper son excitation encore d'un cran. Elle attrapa ses épaules et embrassa son cou, mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de retrouver la chaleur de sa bouche maintenant avide.

Oliver dut se résoudre à calmer ses ardeurs s'il voulait la porter. Il la plaqua contre le mur pour resserrer sa prise sur son corps et reprendre ses esprits. Felicity sentit le mur froid dans son dos, frissonna et émit un gémissement étouffé. En écoutant ce son, Oliver perdit un peu plus de retenu. Il l'embrassa avec passion, se frotta contre elle en gémissant dans sa bouche.

Felicity sentait le souffle court et rapide d'Oliver et ses muscles frémir sous sa prise. Elle avait besoin de le sentir maintenant en elle. Elle se décolla légèrement de lui et passa sa main entre leurs corps pour ouvrir sa ceinture avant de s'attaquer à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

Oliver était sous le joug du désir et plus rien ne pouvait le freiner. Il lâcha un râle en sentant Felicity prendre son sexe en main pour le caresser sur toute sa longueur. Il serra les dents pour se contenir encore un peu, respira profondément mais rien de tout ça ne pouvait calmer le feu qui lui brûlait les reins. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps et il voulait la satisfaire. Il raffermit sa prise pour maintenir Felicity contre le mur et glissa une main sous sa robe, puis dans son sous-vêtement pour le faire glisser de côté et lui permettre l'accès au plaisir qui se cachait au creux de ses cuisses.

Il sentit son humidité et son corps réagit d'instinct. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses, son membre dur se glissant entre ses lèvres chaudes et palpitantes. Quand il se recula, Felicity le plaça à son entrée et en un coup de rein il pénétra entièrement en elle. Ils gémirent à l'unisson à la sensation d'être liés et restèrent un court instant sans bouger. Oliver ne voulait pas lui faire mal et il devrait attendre qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence dure et exigeante.

Felicity sentit son souffle se couper quand Oliver se glissa en elle pour la première fois. Elle avait la sensation d'être entièrement remplit et proche d'être enfin comblée. Elle avait envie des lèvres d'Oliver sur sa peau, de ses mains sur sa poitrine mais encore plus de le sentir aller et venir en elle jusqu'à la délivrance. Elle sentait son membre dur et chaud palpiter en elle, à l'abri au fond de son corps mais ce n'était pas encore assez.

\- Oliver, en donnant un léger coup de rein pour l'encourager.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus que ce nouvel ordre murmuré contre sa peau avec un léger ton de supplique pour lui faire perdre les dernières parcelles de retenu. Il se retira lentement jusqu'au gland avant de s'introduire à nouveau dans sa chaleur humide. Le premier gémissement qu'il fit naître lui donna envie d'en entendre d'autres et il se déhancha de plus en plus vite pour satisfaire la femme qui lui faisait perdre la tête comme aucune autre.

Felicity sentait qu'elle n'allait plus tenir longtemps et vu le rythme des coups de boutoir d'Oliver, lui non plus. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre. L'excitation qu'elle vit sur ses traits, et les sentiments au fond de ses yeux lui firent perdre pied. Elle se resserra autour d'Oliver, son orgasme déferla et son corps se mit à trembler avant de se contracter violemment.

Oliver sentit le corps de Felicity basculer quand elle se resserra autour de son sexe et qu'une humidité plus importante l'accueillit. Elle l'entraîna avec lui, ses déhanchés brutaux, se firent plus lents, il continua à se glisser profondément en elle en se déversant au fil de plusieurs soubresauts et avec plaisir entre ses cuisses. Il laissa sa tête tomber et son front reposer sur l'épaule de Felicity quand leur orgasme se calma. Il ferma les yeux en reprenant son souffle et il sentit les mains de Felicity lui caresser les cheveux tendrement. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, sa peau douce et soyeuse était un vrai plaisir et il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu caresser son corps entièrement nu.

\- C'était tellement bon… j'en veux encore…, murmura Felicity à son oreille alors qu'une de ses mains le maintenait toujours contre elle et que l'autre caressait ses cheveux tendrement.

\- Felicity…

\- Encore, d'un ton catégorique.

Oliver sentit une nouvelle fois son excitation se réveiller. Lui aussi en voulait encore mais cette fois il prendrait le temps de découvrir son corps entièrement et de le recouvrir de baisers et de caresses. Il avait besoin de lui montrer la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle et pas seulement le désir sauvage qu'il avait exprimé. Il se retira lentement et en la tenant toujours dans ses bras, la conduisit dans la salle de repos et s'employa à lui donner ce qu'elle réclamait.

Felicity, allongée nue sous le regard d'Oliver, se rendait compte de n'avoir vécu que pour cet instant. Voir le désir et les sentiments envahir le regard de cet homme qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps. Il posa les mains sur sa taille avant de les remonter à sa poitrine et de se baisser pour prendre en bouche ses mamelons doux pour lécher, embrasser et mordiller ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'elle se contorsionne d'excitation sous lui. Ses mains parcouraient son corps et donnaient naissance à des lignes de frissons toujours plus intenses alors qu'elle se retenait à lui. Il était dans ses bras, lui donnait du plaisir mais elle avait toujours peur qu'il change d'avis alors ses mains restaient possessives. Elle écarta les cuisses et Oliver se glissa de nouveau en elle en se montrant plus doux que la première fois.

Il gémit doucement en sentant ce fourreau l'accueillir et la pénétra entièrement. Il prit le temps de sentir sa chaleur et son humidité, sa peau palpitante resserrée autour de lui. Il ne savait plus comment il avait pu résister aussi longtemps à cette femme qui représentait tant pour lui et il ne voulait pour rien au monde abandonner ce sentiment si fort qu'il ressentait en étant captif de ses bras. Un captif consentant, à l'abri dans son corps où il se nichait avec plaisir.

Il voulait lui donner autant de plaisir que ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter et il se mit à aller et venir lentement en elle en se délectant de toutes les sensations qui l'assaillaient. La chaleur de sa peau, son souffle qui s'écrasait dans son cou, les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Il mordilla ses tétons dressés avant de les abandonner pour accélérer ses mouvements et faire naître de nouveaux râles profonds. Ses reins s'embrasèrent au premier râle qui raisonna au milieu des bruits doux de leurs corps.

Oliver prenait le temps de se reculer lentement et pénétrait Felicity avec plus d'ardeur. Chaque poussée la faisait se cambre un peu plus et il observait toutes les réactions de son visage. Il sentait ses doigts se resserrer sur ses épaules et elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Il se baissa pour retrouver sa peau, embrassa la peau délicate de son cou et remonta à ses lèvres qu'il emprisonna dans un baiser profond suave. Il y mit un terme pour reprendre sa respiration et se redressa un peu plus sur ses coudes pour augmenter la puissance de ses pénétrations et les approfondir.

\- Ne fuis plus Oliver, murmura-t-elle dans le bruit suave de leur corps se rencontrant alors qu'elle posait sa paume sur son tatouage de son torse, cette étoile qui avait joué son rôle dans leur histoire.

\- Plus jamais, en la regardant profondément avant de lui donner un nouveau baiser profond et sceller cette promesse.

Ils prirent le temps de s'aimer et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leurs esprits après qu'un deuxième orgasme tout aussi puissant que le premier les faucha.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour une minific et l'OS de juin, je vous embrasse.**


	10. Joyeux anniversaire

**Joyeux anniversaire**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires Cass Shelly, olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn, Aphrodite161701, Evy 47, olicity1990 et LulzimeVelioska. Et merci pour vos mises en favoris.**

 **Merci Delicity-Unicorn, ma beta en or, pour ta présence, ton aide et le côté piquant que tu as apporté à cet OS. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Voici le lemon de juin sur une idée de Amazing-destiny... qui tombe quelques jours après l'anniversaire d'Oliver Queen.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: Arrow**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Oliver était dans un coin de la salle, droit, les mains jointes devant lui et son masque sur le visage.

\- Je le crois pas, John s'avançait vers lui en riant doucement, tu as vraiment accepté ? En remontant son chapeau de cowboy d'un doigt, une main sur son colt factice maintenu à sa ceinture. Oliver ne répondit pas, ses lèvres se plissèrent en une légère grimace et son regard le dissuada de se moquer. Ça ne te suffit pas de passer toutes tes nuits dans les rues de Straling sous ton costume… même ce soir..., d'un ton plus bas.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, en soufflant, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres à présent.

\- Tu aurais pu faire un effort, ajouta John en visant son ami. Oliver portait un smoking et un domino qui encerclait son regard.

\- Si j'avais fait plus, j'avais peur qu'on reconnaisse mon alter-ego et c'est un costume comme un autre.

Oliver fêtait son trente-huitième anniversaire, sa mère avait proposé de faire un bal masqué en cette occasion et Théa avait sauté de joie… il n'avait pas eu le loisir de protester et n'avait pas vraiment eu le cœur non plus en voyant la joie de sa sœur. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvait ce soir, lors d'une de ses rares soirées de libre, masqué et costumé presque comme à l'accoutumé.

\- Felicity est arrivée ? Lui demanda John en regardant autour de lui.

\- Non pas encore…, en faisant un sourire poli à une jeune femme qui le saluait de loin.

John le regarda faire, Oliver évoluait dans ce genre de soirées ou cette société depuis son enfance et il savait donner le change, montrer un visage agréable et sociable alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir la plupart de ces gens et ne les connaissait peut-être même pas.

Théa s'approcha de son frère et le serra dans ses bras en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Elle était vêtue d'une robe des années vingt de couleur dorée. Roy la suivait et portait un smoking à la Gatsby dans lequel il paraissait mal à l'aise, étriqué dans ce genre de vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais porté.

\- Je peux savoir en quoi tu t'es déguisé mon cher frère ? En penchant la tête sur le côté, prête à se moquer de lui.

\- Le fantôme de l'opéra. Il vit Théa plisser les yeux en l'observant.

\- Il n'avait pas une cape noire ?

\- On va dire que je l'ai oublié dans les sous-sols de l'opéra. Et vous ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Roy demanda à John depuis combien de temps il était fan des cowboys et John lui demanda si ça ne le gênait pas qu'on le prenne pour un serveur, ce qui fit disparaître le sourire goguenard du jeune homme. Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment, alors que les invités continuaient de se presser à l'entrée du manoir. Moira les accueillait et Oliver se fendait d'un geste ou d'un mot poli en restant avec ses amis. Il eut une pensée pour Tommy. S'il avait été là, il se serait amusé à passer incognito, à draguer la plupart des jolies filles – même lui, il ne pouvait pas être partout – avant de tomber le masque.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? Lui demanda Théa en voyant un léger sourire apparaitre sur son visage alors que ses yeux balayaient l'assistance sans réellement voir les gens.

\- A Tommy..., en retenant un soupir.

\- A moi aussi il me manque.

Elle lui donna une accolade et s'éloigna avec Roy pour profiter de la soirée et éviter de laisser les ombres du passé assombrir son humeur. Oliver alla jusqu'au bar et demanda une coupe de champagne alors que John commandait un whisky. John s'éloigna à son tour pour faire le tour et vérifier que rien ne clochait, déformation professionnelle.

Oliver en était à sa deuxième coupe quand il vit apparaître une silhouette moulée dans un costume noir en latex. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient dans son dos et ses pas la conduisaient droit sur lui. Il scruta sa démarche et ses courbes et se rendit compte que c'était son amie qui se cachait sous ce costume. Il se força à détacher les yeux des courbes gracieuses et s'aperçut des regards qui se promenaient sur son costume alors qu'elle fendait la foule. Une jalousie féroce se réveilla au creux du ventre et son regard se fit plus dur en croisant ceux lubriques des hommes présents. Il serra les mâchoires et leur fit bien comprendre qu'ils risquaient beaucoup s'il leur prenait l'envie de poser une main sur elle.

\- Désolée je suis en retard, dit Felicity en arrivant à sa hauteur et paraissant inconsciente des regards qui l'avaient suivie.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il d'une voix profonde. Felicity ne s'aperçut pas de son état et il en fut soulagé. Très beau costume…, en retenant à peine un sourire en coin.

\- J'avais réservé ce costume mais en l'essayant je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait plus maîtresse dominatrice que Catwoman, en une grimace gênée qui lui parut adorable. J'ai essayé de le changer mais la boutique n'avait rien d'autre à ma taille et je n'avais pas le temps de faire le tour de la ville. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas m'y prendre en avance, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Oliver continuait de l'observer, ses joues légèrement rougies par sa course et par la gêne, ses yeux mis en valeur par son masque noir un peu plus large que le sien. Felicity semblait être son exact opposé, vivante et joyeuse, insouciante par moment et optimiste. Il l'avait presque toujours considérée comme une amie, elle était sa coéquipière avant de devenir aussi proche de lui que John. Et depuis quelques mois, son esprit se perdait dans des fantasmes où elle tenait le premier rôle et la voir dans ce costume n'allait pas l'aider à calmer ses envies nocturnes. Il revint à lui quand Felicity se tut en braquant son regard dans le sien.

\- Catwoman ? en se raclant la gorge pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées et reléguer au fond de son crâne les images qui se réveillaient.

\- Oui, en lui montrant les oreilles félines maintenues dans ses cheveux par des barrettes. Et pour une fois c'est moi la super-héroïne, murmura-t-elle en lui souriant. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Tu es déjà une super-héroïne même si tu n'as pas de costume, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Felicity sentit un petit flottement alors que le regard d'Oliver la réchauffait. Elle cligna des yeux et se retourna brusquement pour regarder autour d'elle.

\- Où sont les autres ? Oliver se redressa et détacha son regard de son amie.

\- Théa et Roy sont partit danser et John doit être près du buffet. Il sentit la tape de Felicity sur son torse et se mit à rire.

\- Je vais aller les voir pendant que tu es obligé de dire bonjour à toutes ces belles femmes qui sont venues là pour toi, en se moquant de lui sachant qu'il détestait se retrouver dans ce genre de soirée même si c'était son anniversaire. Elle se rappela d'un coup qu'elle ne lui avait pas souhaité et se jeta à son cou.

\- Oh j'ai oublié… Joyeux anniversaire, en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Merci, en la serrant à son tour doucement contre lui.

\- Bon… je vais voir les autres, en s'éloignant avec un petit geste de la main.

Felicity se déplaçait en essayant d'être le plus discrète possible, toujours gênée par son costume. Elle passa à côté d'une table ronde déjà chargée de paquets cadeaux de toutes les couleurs mais toujours de bon gout, rehaussés d'un nœud travaillé. Rien que les paquets étaient splendides alors ce qu'ils devaient renfermer pensa-t-elle. Elle grimaça, elle était venue les mains vides, incapable de trouver un cadeau qui conviendrait à Oliver. Il avait déjà tout, pouvait se payer ce qu'il voulait, ce qui réduisait considérablement ses possibilités de lui trouver une idée de cadeau. Il n'était pas du genre à attendre un cadeau de sa part non plus, mais elle trouvait que se rendre à une soirée d'anniversaire sans cadeau était le comble. Elle fit signe à Théa qui était sur la piste de danse, enlacée par les bras de Roy. Elle était heureuse pour elle, elle avait traversé assez de problème à son jeune âge pour avoir droit à un peu de bonheur et Roy était prêt à tout pour elle. Elle continua son chemin et rejoignit John qui comme l'avait prédit Oliver se tenait près du buffet. Elle sourit en le voyant goûter aux petits fours et avança doucement dans son dos.

\- Tu me laisseras y goûter quand même cowboy ? John retint un sursaut et se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant les gros yeux alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire en coin.

\- Rien, d'un air ingénu, trahit par son sourire.

\- Oh Felicity, en faisant un pas en arrière pour l'observer, ce costume…

\- Oui je sais, en baissant la tête et cachant son visage de ses mains. Elle ne prit pas mal la remarque de John, elle le considérait comme un grand frère et il était bien placé pour lui faire la morale. J'ai l'air d'une dominatrice… heureusement que je n'ai pas prit le fouet qui va avec.

\- Un fouet, s'exclama John en riant et en s'étouffant en même temps.

\- Ben oui Catwoman a un fouet.

\- Tu as raison, heureusement que tu n'as pas pris le fouet. J'aurais été obligé de te servir de garde du corps toute la soirée.

\- C'est pas drôle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais je l'aurais fait avec plaisir.

\- Oui je sais…, en secouant la tête, mais je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce costume et je n'ai rien trouvé à la place.

Felicity passa une partie de la soirée à discuter encore avec John et à goûter au buffet avant de faire un tour pour aller voir le groupe qui jouait au fond de la salle de réception. Moira n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Elle la comprenait, son fils unique revenait d'entre les morts et elle voulait en profiter au maximum, lui faire plaisir, avoir des souvenirs avec lui.

Les lustres étincelaient dans une salle qui devait faire deux fois son appartement. Le parquet au ton chaud donnait un charme classique à la pièce et les grandes portes fenêtres arrondies donnant sur la terrasse offraient une fraîcheur bienvenue que la nuit entretenait. Les invités étaient nombreux, la famille Queen était connue et reconnue et assister à une de leur réception était toujours un honneur. Le groupe laissa à peine le silence se faire que le bassiste égrenait une nouvelle série de notes avant que le reste du groupe ne le rejoigne dans un rythme entraînant.

Felicity sentit une présence à sa gauche et tourna la tête pour voir qui c'était. La mère d'Oliver observait le groupe jouer, elle avait remonté son masque plein de plumes colorées sur sa tête et elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue nuit qui lui allait comme un gant. Elles se saluèrent.

\- Merci pour votre invitation madame Queen.

\- La fête vous plait ?

\- C'est magnifique, vous avez dû avoir du travail.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour mon fils, alors qu'elle posait le regard sur elle pour la première fois.

\- Euh… oui… bien sûr. Cette soirée est très réussie, en déglutissant. Moira la mettait toujours mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression qu'elle la jaugeait à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur elle.

\- Merci, elle fit un pas pour s'éloigner avant de s'arrêter. Et j'aime beaucoup votre costume Felicity… très original pour une soirée d'anniversaire.

\- Merci… mais je ne voulais pas que ça donne ce genre…, balbutia-t-elle, en sentant bien que son compliment était ironique.

Elle ne se força pas à finir sa phrase alors qu'elle était déjà partie et reporta son attention sur le groupe avec un coup au moral. Elle aurait mieux fait de venir sans costume plutôt que vêtue de cette façon. Elle était vraiment idiote par moment même avec son QI de génie. Elle croisa les bras et resta dans un coin à écouter le groupe jouer encore un moment et surtout pour éviter de se faire remarquer.

Oliver avait décidé de retrouver ses amis, il était resté assez longtemps près de l'entrée pour saluer les invités, il voulait maintenant profiter de sa soirée d'anniversaire. Il ne savait pas où il serait dans un an…et même s'il serait encore là vu la vie qu'il menait… alors autant en profiter. Il plaqua un sourire de circonstance sur ses lèvres, attrapa une nouvelle flûte de champagne et s'enfonça dans la foule. Son projet fut retardé par une femme qui ne le laissa pas partir s'il ne lui accordait pas une danse, puis un invité le prit à part pour lui parler de possibilités d'investissement, il serra les mâchoires et déclina son offre dans un sourire poli avant de s'éloigner, en comptant bien profiter de la soirée.

Il retrouva John, discuta un moment avec lui puis décida d'aller voir sa sœur et sur le chemin, il repéra Felicity seule dans un coin. Il fit un pas dans sa direction et s'aperçut d'un homme brun qui l'accostait. Il se figea et les observa, elle resta un moment sur la défensive avant de sourire à une plaisanterie qu'il devait avoir faite. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, il aurait aimé être celui qui la faisait sourire mais leur relation ne pouvait pas évoluer dans ce sens. Ils travaillaient ensemble et surtout il ne pouvait pas lui faire courir encore plus de risque que ceux qu'elle prenait déjà. Il était bien conscient que les gens qui gravitaient autour de lui avaient plus de risques de mourir, il suffisait de dresser la liste de ses amis qui avaient péris en partie par sa faute. Il fit demi-tour, se dirigea vers un serveur et avala d'une traite la flûte qu'il avait attrapé avant d'en prendre une nouvelle et de s'éloigner.

Felicity avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seule pour éviter de se sentir mal toute la soirée à cause de son costume. Elle regarda autour d'elle et monta l'escalier pour se retrouver à l'étage, à la recherche d'une salle de bain. Elle fit quelques pas et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, heureusement que la porte était restée entrouverte. Elle fit face à son reflet au-dessus du lavabo et grimaça encore une fois. Elle caressa ses oreilles de chat et les retira de ses cheveux. Elle garda toutefois le masque, les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas auraient moins de facilité pour la reconnaître si par hasard elle les croisait de nouveau dans le cadre de l'entreprise. C'était peut-être un peu mieux. Elle entendit un bruit fort pas très loin de là où elle se trouvait et sortit la tête sur ses gardes pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir une porte sans succès. Elle sortit et se rapprocha en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'Oliver. Ses gestes ralentit n'étaient pas coordonnés et il se tenait un peu penché, les mains s'acharnant toujours sur la poignée.

\- Oliver ? En s'approchant et en posant la main sur son bras. Il se retourna doucement, cligna des yeux et lui sourit enfin en la reconnaissant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je voulais prendre l'air mais cette porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir.

Felicity ne lui fit pas remarquer que son ton était empâté, elle le fit lâcher la poignée et ouvrit avant de lui faire signe de sortir. Il avait raison de vouloir prendre l'air ça lui ferait surement du bien vu l'état dans lequel il était.

\- Whoua… tu es très forte, en avançant avec un équilibre précaire.

\- Ou alors tu es très ivre ? En le suivant et en restant proche de lui pour le rattraper s'il perdait l'équilibre. Elle sourit à l'idée idiote de pouvoir le rattraper s'il tombait.

\- Noooon, se mit-il à rire en attrapant la rambarde en pierre.

Elle l'observa un moment pour être sûre qu'il allait pouvoir rester debout et s'accouda à son tour sur la pierre fraîche. Le silence s'étira un moment, ils étaient entourés des bruits de la nuit et de la musique qui leur parvenait à peine.

\- Tu n'as plus tes oreilles ? Felicity se redressa et se tourna vers lui.

\- Non je les ai retirées.

\- C'est dommage… j'aurais voulu vérifier si en te grattant derrière les oreilles je pouvais te faire ronronner de plaisir.

Felicity écarquilla les yeux à ce qu'il sous-entendait et sentit son corps se réchauffer à ces paroles. Les yeux d'Oliver balayaient son visage mais son regard était noyé dans l'alcool et elle se rendit compte qu'il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il disait. Il se rattrapa à la rambarde qu'il avait lâchée en se sentant partir en arrière. Il ferma les yeux un court instant et quand il les rouvrit son humeur semblait avoir changée. Son regard s'était assombrit et évitait le sien.

Oliver laissa son regard dériver parmi les ombres de la nuit, là où il se promenait la plupart du temps. Ce soir il avait trente-huit ans et il n'avait rien construit et n'avait pas de vie.

\- Je crois que tu devrais t'allonger un peu.

La voix de Felicity lui parvint et le rassura un peu, il avait au moins quelques amis proches. Il se laissa faire et la suivit quand elle passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules fines et le prit par la taille pour l'aider à marcher. Il sentit la chaleur de son corps moulé dans son costume contre le sien qui contrasta avec la fraicheur de la nuit. Il lui indiqua une porte quand elle lui demanda sa chambre et l'envie d'un verre resurgit en pensant à sa vie et il se trouva pitoyable.

Felicity ouvrit la porte et éclaira pour savoir où elle devait se diriger. Elle distingua sur le mur de photos, un fanion d'une équipe de sport, cette chambre ne semblait pas avoir changée, un lieu prisonnier d'un passé heureux. Elle approcha Oliver du lit et relâcha sa prise pour qu'il s'asseye. Oliver regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur une photo qui représentait Tommy et lui-même encadrant Laurel. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de culpabilité et de mélancolie l'assaillir. Il avait sacrifié tellement de chose, même la vie de ses amis. Il tourna la tête et posa son regard sur Felicity, depuis il se punissait, mais sa culpabilité ne se calmait pas. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le coussin quand elle posa une main sur son torse en le repoussant.

\- Tu ne m'as pas encore offert mon cadeau…, lui dit-il en retirant son masque pour éviter de penser aux côtés sombres de sa vie… pas ce soir en tout cas.

\- Non. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu lui offrir lui qui avait tout ? Tu vas pas le croire mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'idée. Elle l'entendit pouffer alors qu'elle lui attrapait les jambes pour les poser sur le lit en lui retirant ses chaussures.

\- Tu pourrais… rester un moment avec moi…, marmonna-t-il si doucement qu'elle crut ne pas avoir bien compris, mais il tapota la place sur le matelas à côté de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée Oliver, d'une voix douce. Elle avait envie de lui mais elle ne voulait pas être utilisée car il se sentait seule, être une femme parmi tant d'autres.

\- Non pas ça…, expliqua-t-il en voyant sa gêne… j'ai besoin de ta présence… Je ne veux pas être seul ce soir, en fermant les yeux.

Elle le regarda étendu alors qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, Oliver était vraiment saoul pour parler de la sorte, sans barrière. Elle soupira le cœur gros, retira son masque, éteignit la lumière et s'allongea sur le dos à côté de lui, ça allait être une vrai torture, sentir son corps si proche du sien, mais son ami avait besoin d'elle.

Oliver se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face et passa son bras sur son ventre. Elle sentait son cœur cogner et força sa respiration à se calmer. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle et glissa son visage dans son cou.

\- Je n'ai pas de vie… pas d'amour… pas d'enfant, murmura-t-il caché. Je savais que j'allais regretter tout ça un de ces jours… et ce jour est arrivé. Il avait besoin de Felicity à ses côtés… même si ce n'était que son amie.

Felicity frissonna au souffle d'Oliver sur sa peau et en sentant son chagrin poindre sous ses confessions. Elle se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder mais il resserra sa prise et elle s'immobilisa. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, laissant le visage d'Oliver reposer contre son épaule et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as une vie… pas comme celle que tu imaginais plus jeune… une vie plus difficile mais elle peut changer… et je serai toujours là, murmura-t-elle plus bas.

Il sourit tristement à ces mots dit pour lui remonter le moral. Sa vie pourrait peut-être changer mais il ne faisait rien dans ce sens et il ne le pouvait pas. Quelqu'un devait jouer son rôle. Il allait pour lui souffler un merci quand Felicity posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il eut l'impression que son cerveau subissait un court-circuit avant de se laisser envahir par la douceur qui se dégageait de tous ses gestes. Il sentait ses lèvres embrasser les siennes, ses doigts caresser sa joue et glisser jusqu'à son torse. Il finit par se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait et du mal qu'il allait lui faire. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour la repousser mais Felicity l'empêcha de bouger en posant sa main sur sa nuque et en le retenant contre elle.

Felicity sentit le corps d'Oliver se débattre à peine avant de céder. Vu ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques temps plus tôt, il avait envie d'elle et elle aussi. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal et ils pouvaient pour une fois penser à eux avant de penser aux conséquences. Elle ne relâcha pas sa prise et approfondit lentement leur baiser, découvrant la douceur de ses lèvres et leur goût. Son cœur se mit à cogner un peu plus fort quand il commença à lui rendre son baiser. Elle accueillit sa langue qui caressa la sienne et gémit doucement alors que la main d'Oliver se resserrait sur sa hanche.

La conscience de ce qu'il se passait la percuta, Oliver était en train de l'embrasser et ils allaient faire l'amour. Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour confirmer qu'elle ne rêvait pas et observa son visage parfait. Il avait les yeux fermés et elle fut déçue de ne pas rencontrer son regard. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer son prénom mais ses lèvres furent entraînées dans un nouveau baiser et elle se laissa dériver.

Oliver gardait les yeux fermés, il ne voulait pas faire marche arrière par peur. Il embrassait Felicity et c'était un vrai plaisir, ses baisers avaient le pouvoir de calmer son âme. Il rapprocha son corps du sien et sentit sa poitrine contre son torse, ses hanches et une de ses jambes se glisser entre les siennes. Il dessoûlait peu à peu alors qu'il se laissait envahir par ces sensations si douces qui ne demandaient qu'à s'intensifier. Il eut alors besoin de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts et remonta sa main dans son dos pour trouver la fermeture éclair et lui retirer son costume. Les lèvres de Felicity se déposèrent sur son menton puis son cou et il se mordit la lèvre au souvenir de ce costume qui lui moulait le corps parfaitement.

Felicity sentit la fermeture éclair s'ouvrir jusqu'à ses reins et la paume d'Oliver se poser sur son dos nu. Elle ressentit un frisson et attrapa son épaule avant de glisser sa main sous sa veste pour la retirer, elle voulait sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne et leurs vêtements devenaient trop encombrants. Elle lui retira sa veste avec son aide puis déboutonna sa chemise tout en posant une série de baisers sur son torse ce qui le fit haleter doucement. Elle l'aida à son tour à lui retirer son costume en sentant ses mains fortes déposer des caresses affamées sur sa peau maintenant chaude. Une fois entièrement débarrassée de sa combinaison, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements et se redressa pour surplomber Oliver, déboucla sa ceinture, ouvrit son pantalon et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Elle sentit son sexe dur dans sa paume et au son rauque qui lui échappa, elle raffermit sa caresse en pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son envie augmenta à le sentir si sensible et si excité par ses gestes.

Oliver attrapa la main de Felicity avec difficulté, il avait l'impression d'être déjà au bord de l'implosion et il ne voulait pas que ça finisse déjà. Elle comprit et lui retira son pantalon et son boxer alors qu'il relevait ses hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche, il se débarrassa de sa chemise avant de l'attirer tout contre lui. Il se sentit envahit une nouvelle fois de plénitude en sentant son corps reposer contre le sien et la chaleur de sa peau se mêler à la sienne. Il avait fantasmé son corps et leur plaisir, et la sentir contre lui dépassait déjà tous ses rêves.

Felicity caressa le bras d'Oliver avant de caresser son torse et de le découvrir avec ses lèvres. Elle embrassa chaque parcelle de peau en écoutant les gémissements sourds, en sentant son sexe dressé contre son ventre et en sentant sous sa paume les battements forts et rapides de son cœur. Elle retint un petit cri de surprise en se sentant rouler sur le côté alors qu'Oliver lui retirait son soutien-gorge et la surplombait à quatre pattes. Il prit le temps de découvrir sa poitrine, caressa ses seins du bout des doigts avant d'en prendre un dans sa paume et de lécher son téton.

Oliver sentit Felicity se cambrer sous les mouvements de sa langue et mordilla ce bout de chair tendre avant de le délaisser pour s'occuper de son jumeau. Il sentit ses longs doigts se poser sur sa tête pour le retenir contre elle et il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses pour découvrir son excitation. Il sentait son sexe dur, dressé, frotter contre son bas ventre et une envie sauvage de se sentir entourer de cette chaleur humide lui brûla les reins. Il retira ses doigts qui n'avaient fait qu'effleurer sa féminité et sentit une fierté à entendre un gémissement plaintif traverser les lèvres de Felicity. Il abandonna sa poitrine et déposa des baisers humides sur son ventre, en lui retirant sa culotte, jusqu'à son sexe libéré.

Felicity se cambra en sentant le premier coup de langue sur son clitoris et gémit dans l'obscurité quand la langue d'Oliver se pressa avec plus de force et de vivacité contre son plaisir en lui envoyant des gerbes d'étincelles dans tout le corps. Elle n'avait plus d'emprise sur son propre corps et elle attrapa ses mèches de cheveux pour se raccrocher à lui et ne pas perdre la tête. Elle sentait sa langue douce et dure, aller et venir, découvrir ses lèvres, embrasser son clitoris avant de plonger en elle et de la découvrir encore et encore. Elle avait envie de le supplier d'arrêter pour ne pas jouir sans l'avoir senti la remplir, elle ne sut pas si elle avait parlé à voix haute mais elle accueillit avec plaisir les lèvres d'Oliver et se goûta dans sa bouche toujours aussi avide.

Oliver se laissa faire en sentant Felicity se redresser, elle le surplomba quand il fut sur le dos. Il émit un gémissement profond en sentant sa main se refermer sur son membre dur et humide pour entamer une série de caresses alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches. Un cri mourut dans sa gorge quand elle glissa son pouce sur son gland, elle le libéra un instant puis il sentit un préservatif être déroulé sur son sexe en érection. Il resserra sa prise et la souleva en l'approchant pour qu'elle place son sexe à son entrée. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant son gland être entouré de sa douce humidité et retint sa respiration en se sentant avalé.

Felicity resta un instant immobile en se focalisant sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Le membre d'Oliver palpitait en elle, la remplissant et lui faisant déjà tourner la tête. Elle prit appui sur son torse, se souleva au bout de quelques secondes et se laissa retomber lentement. Les mains d'Oliver n'avaient pas bougé et l'accompagnaient dans ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides alors qu'elle se cambrait et qu'elle gémissait de façon de plus en plus bruyante. Il la souleva légèrement et elle le sentit se déhancher pour la pénétrer. En un instant elle fut de nouveau sur le dos et Oliver la pénétrait avec encore plus de vigueur avant de ralentir le rythme pour la prendre plus profondément et d'accélérer à nouveau.

Elle sentait le plaisir brûler chaque parcelle de son corps, elle était au bord du gouffre et les doigts d'Oliver qui vinrent caresser son clitoris la perdirent. Elle se cambra en criant de plaisir, ses cuisses se resserrant sur le corps de son amant et ses bras se refermant sur lui. Elle le sentait encore frotter contre ses parois quand il se libéra en se cambrant à son tour, ses muscles bandés, enfouit au plus profond de son corps. Il se laissa reposer doucement sur elle, déposa un baiser dans son cou, le souffle encore rapide et se retira lentement alors qu'elle était encore resserrée autour de lui. Elle le sentit s'éloigner légèrement avant qu'il ne se fonde contre son corps, qu'il passe un bras sur sa taille et ne l'attire à lui. Elle se lova avec plaisir contre son torse, glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour caresser ses cheveux et elle entendit le souffle de son amant ralentir avant qu'un léger ronflement ne s'élève.

Elle profita de cette étreinte, de ce plaisir partagé dans la douceur pour rêver à une autre vie. Elle se redressa au bout d'un moment, le plaisir et l'alcool avaient eu raison de lui et le connaissant quand il se réveillerait, il la repousserait en se convainquant qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement et se baissa pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Oliver.

Elle se rhabilla et referma la porte de la chambre sur cette interlude de plaisir qui ne resterait que cela. Elle ne voulait pas voir la gêne et le regret dans le regard d'Oliver. Il la repousserait encore une fois et elle préférait prendre les devants.

* * *

\- Tu n'as pas des écrans à surveiller, asséna Oliver d'un ton sec.

Felicity resta muette, surprise par sa façon de s'adresser à elle. Depuis cette soirée d'anniversaire, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé et comme ils en avaient l'habitude, ils niaient le fait que quoique ce soit ait changé et il y avait aussi de forte chance pour qu'Oliver ne se souvienne pas de ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas s'attacher encore plus à lui mais leur relation se dégradait et s'il la traitait maintenant de cette façon elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

\- Commence par me parler sur un autre ton Oliver.

Celui-ci se retourna pour lui lancer un regard glacial, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées alors qu'il avait les bras croisés.

\- Je vais y aller… j'ai des trucs à faire, lança John tout en faisant marche arrière pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

\- Tu as un problème avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle quand ils furent seuls. Elle vit cette fois des éclairs dans son regard ce qui la mit hors d'elle. Parle Oliver, en se rapprochant de lui, j'en ai marre de devoir faire attention à tout ce que je dis pour ne pas me faire incendier, sa voix vibrant d'exaspération. Il se retourna pour l'ignorer mais elle ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Tu as fini de jouer à ça, en se plaçant face à lui, tu vas parler et me dire ce que j'ai fait, en martelant son torse de son doigt tendu.

\- On a couché ensemble, en lui attrapant le poignet pour l'éloigner. Felicity se figea à ces mots, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma aussitôt. Elle était persuadée qu'Oliver ne se souvenait pas de la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé et encore plus qu'il ne voudrait pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Et je vois que ça ne représentait rien pour toi…

Oliver fut interrompu par la gifle qui s'abattit sur sa joue.

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Mais la vraie question est...qu'est-ce que ça représentait pour toi ?

Oliver sentait le poignet frêle de Felicity dans sa main, il avait cédé la nuit de son anniversaire car il se sentait triste, il s'était consolé dans ses bras. Mais le plus important il s'était confié comme il le faisait rarement et il s'était rendu à l'évidence que ce qui lui manquait pour avoir la vie dont il rêvait était Felicity. Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain, il avait le cœur léger en se souvenant des mots murmurés et de ses baisers. Il avait ouvert les yeux et son rêve s'était évanoui en voyant la place vide à ses côtés.

Elle fit une pause pour lui laisser le temps de répondre. Pour une fois qu'il semblait vouloir affronter leur situation ambiguë, ils devaient arriver à parler. Mais au lieu de parler Oliver lui relâcha le poignet et baissa la tête. Elle sentit la situation lui échapper mais ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça, surtout après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Ça allait les ronger jusqu'à les éloigner.

\- Je me suis confié à toi et tu m'as laissé seul, en serrant les mâchoires, alors que tu avais dit que tu serais là pour moi. J'avais besoin et tu… Tu ne sais pas ce que ça m'a fait…

Felicity était partagée entre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter et lui dire qu'elle avait fait une erreur ou lui crier dessus car c'est ce qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Et toi tu sais ce que ça m'a fait de te regarder dormir contre moi et de penser immédiatement au fait que tu allais t'éloigner. J'ai pensé que comme toujours tu allais me repousser, tu me servirais encore une fois ton discours « je dois rester éloigné pour te protéger »…, finit-elle le souffle court.

\- Je ne pouvais pas…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas et là quoi...Tu as eu une révélation !? Dit-elle sur un ton ironique. Tu penses que peut-être on pourrait être plus ?!

\- Tu as dit que tu serais là pour moi et tu es parti. Mais le pire de tout... tu as fait comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, dit-il en soufflant de colère.

\- Tu étais saoul ! J'ai cru… que tu ne voudrais pas… que tu ne voudrais pas t'en souvenir… Que tu me repousserais comme à chaque fois, que tu ignorerais ce qu'il s'était passé… alors je suis parti et j'ai fait comme à chaque fois qu'on se rapproche... j'ai ignoré ce que je ressentais et aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui tu m'en veux. Mais explique-moi Oliver parce que là j'ai du mal à comprendre...c'est toi qui met des barrières à chaque fois et...et... Je n'ai pas de boule de cristal pour savoir comment agir et deviner ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête !

Il se rendit compte que Felicity avait les poings serrés et que sa voix vibrait. Il lui faisait du mal à nier ses sentiments et à faire comme si elle n'était qu'une amie. Il avait tenté pendant longtemps de ne pas se rapprocher d'elle mais elle était tout ce qu'il attendait et elle lui offrait la chance de vivre la vie dont il rêvait.

\- Je tiens à toi, murmura-t-il doucement. Oliver se pencha et posa son front sur celui de Felicity en fermant les yeux alors que sa main caressait sa joue. Je suis désolé… Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, prêt à entendre encore une fois qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir mais c'est fini… si tu veux encore de moi, je suis prêt à vivre plus avec toi.

* * *

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Oliver se figea quand la lumière explosa et qu'il put apercevoir tous ses amis. John se rapprocha de lui pour lui donner une accolade, puis vint le tour de Théa, Curtis et enfin de Felicity.

\- C'était une surprise ? Lui demanda-t-elle le visage levé vers lui alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Oui, une belle surprise, avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir quarante ans ?

\- Je me sens toujours aussi jeune, en la serrant contre lui alors que sa bouche se perdait dans son cou pour lui montrer ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Il entendit son rire près de son oreille et son cœur se gonfla de plaisir. Il avait compris la nuit de son anniversaire deux ans auparavant qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer de vivre sans elle. Elle lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il pouvait rêver d'autre chose et il vivait ce rêve depuis deux ans.

\- Felicity, tu veux une part de… Oh désolé je voulais pas…

Curtis se tut face au regard sévère d'Oliver, fit demi-tour et quand Felicity se détacha de lui pour rejoindre leurs amis, Oliver la retint encore un moment contre lui.

\- Attends un peu, en resserrant ses bras sur elle. Tu as pensé à mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?, lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Oui mais je ne vais pas pouvoir te le donner de suite, elle laissa ses lèvres caresser les siennes, il vaut mieux qu'on soit seuls pour ça, avant de se mettre à glousser.

Oliver la souleva, l'embrassa pour lui faire sentir encore une fois son envie avant de la libérer et de rejoindre leurs amis. Ils trinquèrent avant qu'il ne les remercie pour cette soirée, il serra la main de Felicity dans la sienne. Sa vie avait changé depuis cette dispute à cœur ouvert qui avait suivit leur première nuit, il avait presque tout ce dont il avait rêvé et le reste arriverait sûrement...

* * *

 **J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu.** **Au mois prochain, je vous embrasse.**


	11. Un super-héros de trop

**Un super-héros de trop**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires olicity-love, Amazing-Destiny, Delicity-Unicorn, aphrodite161701, Cass Shelly, olicity1990, LulzimeVelioska et** **Evy 47.**

 **Merci Delicity-Unicorn pour ta présence et ton aide. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Voici le lemon de juillet qui je l'espère vous plaira...**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: Arrow**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Oliver, assis dans son bureau silencieux et ensoleillé, était penché sur un dossier pour le prochain conseil municipal. Il était en pleine lecture du rapport sur la construction d'une salle de loisirs accessible à une large population de Star City, quand du bruit dans le couloir attira son attention.

Il était sur le point de se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait mais la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, sans avoir été précédé d'un appel le prévenant d'un rendez-vous et qu'un homme brun aux cheveux courts pénétrait en terrain conquis sa secrétaire sur ses talons. Il se redressa en sentant une pointe d'irritabilité naître au creux de son torse et fit signe à Becky qu'il s'en occupait alors qu'elle s'excusait en bégayant de ne pas avoir pu retenir le visiteur importun.

\- « Monsieur Queen, Tony Stark », en lui tendant la main.

\- « Je sais qui vous êtes monsieur Stark… », en lui serrant la main tendue tout en s'inquiétant déjà du but de la visite de cet homme.

\- « Oui, tout le monde me connait », répondit-il avec un sourire arrogant et en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil face au bureau. Oliver se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et reprit sa place dans son fauteuil de maire.

\- « Et que puis-je pour vous, monsieur Stark ? », en s'accoudant sur son bureau.

\- « Je suis plutôt venu voir… Arrow », en murmurant et en articulant exagérément son pseudonyme tout en cachant sa bouche de sa main comme s'ils partageaient un grand secret.

\- « Vous vous êtes trompé de bureau alors… », en serrant les dents et en lui lançant un sourire désolé alors que son regard était maintenant agacé.

\- « Allons Oliver, vous savez qui je suis… et vous savez de quelle organisation je fais partie », avec un clin d'œil.

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Quentin déboulait dans son bureau, une main proche de son arme prêt à dégainer en cas de besoin. Arme qu'il avait toujours sur lui, même si ses années dans la police étaient loin et qu'il travaillait maintenant à la mairie et dans l'équipe du justicier.

\- « Monsieur le maire tout va bien ? », en se rapprochant de lui et en tenant à l'œil l'intrus.

\- « Oui Quentin. Voici Tony Stark », celui-ci agita sa main pour le saluer avec un grand sourire. « Il est venu demander de l'aide à Green Arrow.

\- Oh vous avez changé de nom ? », s'exclama Stark en prenant son portable en main et en se mettant à pianoter dessus.

Quentin Lance, ne répondit pas mais regarda Oliver en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand les gens venaient dans le bureau du maire pour s'adresser à Green Arrow ?

\- « Monsieur Stark est Iron Man, il fait partie des Avengers », précisa-t-il en voyant que son conseiller ne comprenait pas.

\- « Oh c'est un super-héros aussi », s'étonna-t-il. Tony fronça les sourcils en entendant que quelqu'un ne le connaissait pas.

\- « Ne me dite pas qu'il fait partie de votre équipe… », en faisant une grimace en s'adressant à Oliver. « Il n'a pas l'air très compétent.

\- Quoi ? Parce que je ne connais pas tous ceux qui se baladent en collants et masque ? », s'amusa Quentin de la fierté égratignée de l'homme.

\- « Moi j'ai une armure », se rengorgea Starck, « et un réacteur ARK », en tapotant le dispositif sur sa poitrine qui fit un bruit de métal.

Quentin se tourna vers Oliver et ne retint pas la grimace qui lui vint tout naturellement face à un homme habillé d'un costume sous lequel on distinguait un tee-shirt bariolé d'un bouclier aux bandes blanches et bleues, si imbu de lui-même et qui se comportait comme un gosse capricieux qui savait tout mieux que tout le monde.

\- « Bien je sais que c'est toujours impressionnant de se retrouver face à moi », reprit Stark en se redressant sur son fauteuil, son sourire railleur de retour sur son visage, « mais je suis là pour le travail et je dois parler à Arrow… enfin Green Arrow », en faisant un geste vague de la main.

\- « On peut savoir de quoi vous voulez lui parler ? », demanda Oliver un peu plus calme maintenant grâce à la présence de Quentin.

\- « D'une menace qui approche Star City », d'une voix tout à coup plus sérieuse alors que son comportement changeait.

\- « On va aller dans un endroit qui convient mieux à ce genre de conversation. Quentin vous venez avec nous ».

Oliver décida de conduire Stark jusqu'à leur repère. Il était préférable de parler de ce dont il avait besoin loin des oreilles indiscrètes avec le reste de l'équipe. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur pour faire un pas dans le bunker, Oliver était fier de leur environnement de travail mais quand il se tourna vers Stark celui-ci posait un regard amusé sur leur installation. Il serra les dents et prit une profonde inspiration pour garder son calme et ne pas s'abaisser à avoir un comportement aussi puéril que cet homme.

\- « Felicity nous avons un invité… », lança-t-il à la jeune femme penchée sur ses écrans. Il la vit redresser la tête et marquer un temps de pause avant d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur.

\- « Oh… monsieur… monsieur Starck », en se levant et en s'approchant de lui tout en ignorant Oliver. « Vous êtes vraiment vous ? … enfin je veux dire… c'est vous ? »

Elle avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés où brillait une admiration sans borne. Oliver la regardait faire puis posa son regard sur Stark pour surveiller ses réactions. Felicity et lui s'étaient parlés il y a quelques jours après une attaque qui avait failli leur coûter la vie et ils semblaient prêts tous les deux à se donner une nouvelle chance, tenter de vivre à nouveau leur amour. Il avait enfin compris que Felicity avait besoin d'un homme qui croyait en elle et qui lui faisait confiance, et il était prêt à lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin. Depuis ils n'avaient pas eu un moment pour se retrouver seuls et discuter plus en détails d'une possible nouvelle relation entre eux et il sentait que Stark n'allait surement pas les aider dans ce sens.

\- « Oui c'est moi et vous êtes Felicity Smoak », répondit Stark d'un air amusé et son orgueil rengorgé par les étoiles qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux bleus de cette jeune femme.

\- « Vous me connaissez ? » Oliver eut l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir de bonheur et serra un peu plus les dents.

\- « Oui J.A.R.V.I.S. a repéré votre travail.

\- J.A.R.V.I.S. ? », demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante d'émotion.

\- « Dis bonjour J.A.R.V.I.S. », lança Stark et une voix dématérialisée s'éleva.

\- « Bonjour mademoiselle Smoak. Votre travail avec le groupe d'activiste Helix faisait preuve d'un haut niveau de compétence.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant je n'ai pas accès à votre niveau de puissance de calcul », en parlant dans le vide à la voix.

\- « Si monsieur Queen accepte, je pourrais sans doute améliorer votre installation », répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

\- « Oui bien sûr il accepte », répondit précipitamment Felicity en se tournant vers Oliver un regard suppliant pour le faire accepter, il lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif avant de reporter son attention sur leur invité pour l'observer.

Tony Stark lui ressemblait en partie, c'était un milliardaire playboy qui avait repris l'industrie de son père après un drame, l'autre caractéristique qui le définissait c'était son côté petit génie qui le rapprochait beaucoup plus de Felicity. Ce qui expliquait sans doute l'admiration sans borne dont faisait preuve son amie… en tout cas il espérait que ça se limitait seulement à ça. Felicity vint se placer à côté d'Oliver alors que Quentin se tenait à sa droite et gardait un œil suspicieux lui aussi sur le playboy sans dire un mot. Oliver se pencha légèrement vers elle alors qu'il avait les bras croisés sur le torse et qu'il suivait des yeux Tony Stark qui faisait le tour de leur repère.

\- « Qui est J.A.R.V.I.S. ?

\- Une intelligence artificielle crée par monsieur Stark…

\- Appelez-moi Tony », en se tournant vers eux, un sourire charmeur adressé à Felicity.

\- « … par Tony », reprit-elle en rougissant légèrement, « et qui est la plus avancée jamais créée à cette époque.

\- Il ne nous a pas proposé de l'appeler par son prénom à nous », murmura Quentin à l'adresse d'Oliver.

\- « On ne doit pas avoir la tête de fans surement… », en se penchant vers l'inspecteur en levant un sourcil.

Oliver pouvait être de nature jaloux quand un homme se rapprochait un peu trop près de Felicity mais là c'était Felicity qui était en adoration face à un autre homme que lui… et il n'appréciait vraiment pas.

\- « Felicity j'ai trouvé l'amplificateur d'ondes pour le nouveau… »

Oliver se tourna et vit Curtis la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais vu celui-ci aussi silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à crier en se rapprochant de Felicity pour se serrer contre elle, son regard focalisé sur leur invité et en l'écartant au passage. Quentin leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant sur le comportement de fan dont faisait preuve ces deux génies. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Et voir Curtis ainsi le fatiguait déjà, il s'éloigna en attendant que la séquence excitée de ces deux-là prenne fin et prit place dans un fauteuil.

\- « Vous êtes combien dans cette équipe ? », demanda Stark en se rapprochant d'eux et en pointant du doigt les costumes dans son dos, installés sur les mannequins.

\- « On a besoin d'une équipe pour se battre et elle s'est un peu agrandie ces derniers temps… Curtis est une nouvelle recrue d'ailleurs », lui expliqua l'archer. Stark fit un sourire chaleureux à Curtis mais son regard se déplaça, il remarqua le regard fier de Felicity pour Oliver et grommela assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

\- « Oui ben moi aussi j'ai une équipe… et un Hulk. Par contre », en se tournant vers Felicity et en se rapprochant d'elle pour poser sa main sur sa taille, « j'espère que ce petit génie ne va pas sur le terrain », alors qu'il adressait un sourire aguicheur à la jeune femme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit qu'Oliver lui avait déjà attrapé l'épaule pour le faire reculer. Sa réaction était peut-être un peu trop vive mais celle de Starck n'était pas en reste. Il vit apparaître sa main devant son visage au centre de laquelle un cercle de verre se remplissant d'énergie était prêt à le pulvériser. Ils entendirent dans la seconde le sifflement des sphères de Curtis qui encadraient le millionnaire. Le regard se Stark balaya les sphères avant de se poser sur l'archer derrière lequel se tenait Felicity et Curtis.

\- « Je vois que vous avez une équipe loyale et réactive Oliver. On ne va pas s'emporter… », en riant et en baissant la main. Oliver lui relâcha l'épaule et les sphères retrouvèrent leur place. « je suis un peu à cran avec ce problème dont on doit parler… je m'excuse », articula-t-il difficilement. Oliver était tenté de lui demander de répéter car il n'avait pas bien entendu mais il n'en fit rien.

\- « Oh mon Dieu monsieur Stark, je suis désolé. Vous voudrez bien me signer tout de même un autographe n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Curtis terrifié.

\- « Oui bien sûr Curtis, et votre nom de super-héros qu'est-ce que c'est ? Sphèreman ? », en s'éloignant pour continuer son tour du QG en s'installant devant les écrans d'ordinateurs alors que Curtis et Stark continuait de discuter..

\- « Oh non moi c'est Mr. Terrific.

\- Ah oui Mr. Terrific... très bon nom de super-héro », en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Oliver les surveillait. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Stark hors de ses faits d'armes et il ne savait pas si dans la bataille on pouvait compter sur lui. Il gardait une réticence à le savoir ici puis sentit la main de Felicity se poser sur son bras.

\- « Tout va bien ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- « Oui… je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas dû réagir si violemment », en croisant son regard rapidement et en secouant la tête.

\- « J'ai été secourue par mon super-héros personnel », avec un clin d'œil et cela ne le soulagea pas autant que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il lui fit un petit sourire et s'éloigna pour discuter de l'affaire dont Stark devait leur parler.

Quand Stark se mit au travail avec Curtis et Felicity pour les besoins technologiques qu'il avait, Oliver se changea et sortit pour faire sa ronde habituelle avec John qui venait de les rejoindre et qui n'avait pas l'air, lui non plus, de supporter l'air supérieur de ce super-héros. Quentin était parti depuis longtemps pour retrouver la mairie et gérer les imprévus quotidiens.

Felicity observait Curtis dire au revoir à Tony Stark après l'avoir supplié de faire un selfi avec lui. Elle fit un signe de la tête de loin au génie millionnaire quand il s'adressa à elle pour la saluer tout en gardant ses distances. Elle avait toujours été admirative du génie de cet homme en pensant que son côté charmeur mis en avant dans la presse était grossis par les journalistes mais elle avait découvert qu'il n'en était rien. Il était génial et courageux mais l'homme n'avait rien à voir avec Oliver. Là où son ami était plutôt réservé et taciturne, Tony était extraverti et drôle, là où Oliver gardait ses distances, Tony se rapprochait des autres… mais là où Oliver semblait attacher une grande importance aux liens qu'il tissait, Tony donnait l'impression de rester superficiel.

Elle discuta encore un moment avec Curtis puis quand celui-ci décida de rentrer, elle resta seule pour attendre le retour d'Oliver. Elle s'installa comme d'habitude devant ses écrans et quand elle releva la tête deux heures plus tard, elle fut surprise qu'Oliver ne soit toujours pas de retour. Elle tenta de l'appeler mais il ne répondit pas et elle appela John qui la rassura en lui disant qu'Oliver était rentré chez lui. Elle raccrocha en se sentant mal à l'aise de la distance qu'Oliver semblait de nouveau installer entre eux et décida en se levant d'aller le voir pour avoir une conversation.

* * *

Oliver rentra chez lui tard dans la nuit, il avait fait son travail mais il en avait aussi profité pour se vider l'esprit et réfléchir un peu. Felicity s'était extasiée toute la soirée face à un homme et ça remettait en question ce qu'il espérait. Il jeta sa veste sur le canapé et se laissa tomber dessus, épuisé. Il ferma les yeux et vit apparaître le regard plein d'admiration de Felicity pour ce petit génie doublé d'un super-héros et sa jalousie se teinta de désarroi.

On toqua à sa porte et il souffla d'exaspération en entendant ce bruit, il n'était pas d'humeur à être dérangé. Il ouvrit assez brusquement la porte et se radoucit en voyant sa partenaire sur le palier. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de la voir là et elle entra avant qu'il ne l'invite, ce dont il ne se formalisa pas.

\- « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle », attaqua Felicity sans préambule pour se planter au milieu de la pièce.

Oliver referma la porte et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée sans la regarder. Sa jalousie s'était dissipée mais il était maintenant inquiet même si Starck était reparti, et il redoutait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, se doutant bien du sujet.

\- « Oliver ? », l'appela Felicity pour qu'il se retourne mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. « Oliver ?

\- Quoi ? », d'un ton las.

\- « Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

\- J'avais du travail.

\- Et la vraie raison ? »

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, à son air il savait déjà qu'elle avait compris pourquoi il était parti. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Oliver serra les dents en connaissant le sujet qui allait être abordé. Elle avait raison, il fallait mettre les choses au clair et il allait commencer.

\- « Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je le comprends tout à fait. Tu as raison. »

Felicity le regarda sans bouger, elle aimait à penser qu'elle le connaissait mieux que ce qu'il se connaissait. Et il agissait exactement comme elle l'avait prédit. Son pincement au cœur l'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel et elle soupira.

\- « Bien… et tu peux me dire ce que tu comprends ? », lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Oliver sentit sa gorge se serrer, il n'avait pas envie de le dire à voix haute. Il n'avait pas envie de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il redoutait.

\- « On le sait tous les deux… », tenta-t-il de lui faire comprendre à demi-mots. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour vérifier ses réactions mais elle restait impassible. « Tu… mérites ce genre d'homme, il…. », en tentant de s'expliquer difficilement. Il est celui qui peut répondre à tes attentes, c'est un petit génie qui sera comprendre ce que tu racontes. Voilà ce qu'il devait avouer mais ça restait coincé en travers de sa gorge.

\- « Tu essayes de m'imiter là ? », d'une voix douce en penchant la tête sur le côté alors qu'Oliver n'arrivait pas à parler. « Non parce que ce n'est pas du tout réussit. Je suis plutôt du genre à parler à tort et à travers et à dire tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête et en particulier avec un double sens… ce qui te fait toujours beaucoup rire. Tu veux être un peu plus clair ? »

Oliver releva la tête et soutint son regard. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas qu'il soit aussi lâche.

\- « Je vais t'aider », reprit-elle avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche. « Tu voulais dire que je devrais sans doute sortir avec Tony Stark, qu'il est le genre d'homme qui pourrait me convenir car c'est un super-héros et un génie. C'est bien ça ? Enfin en substance hein… je ne suis pas non plus dans ta tête. »

Oliver la regardait, une tristesse dans le regard et le cœur au bord des lèvres, il savait déjà que c'était un petit génie mais elle le connaissait aussi par cœur. D'habitude quand ils s'affrontaient concernant leur relation, Felicity se montrait exaspérée mais cette fois-ci était différente. Elle gardait une voix douce pour lui annoncer son pire cauchemar. Il hocha la tête et baissa le regard.

\- « Oui tu as raison », murmura-t-elle.

Il sentit une flèche se planter dans son cœur et serra les dents en sentant une nausée le prendre. Elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux et elle allait s'éloigner de lui. Il garda le regard au sol alors qu'elle lui donnait raison et il voulut lui expliquer qu'elle était faite pour ce genre d'homme.

\- « Vous avez de nombreux points communs… » Il ne fallait pas être un génie comme ces deux-là pour s'apercevoir de leur emphase pour travailler sur des sujets qui lui le dépassaient complètement.

\- « Oui et vous aussi. Un playboy milliardaire », en soulevant ses deux mains en un geste de balance équilibrée, « torturé par le passé de sa famille, devenu justicier… mais il y en a un des deux qui m'aime… et que j'aime », alors que sa main droite se soulevait un peu plus pour marquer cette fois le déséquilibre.

Oliver releva le regard et tomba dans celui de Felicity. Il était tendre, vide de reproches et de colère. Elle le connaissait tellement bien que ça aurait pu lui faire peur s'il n'était pas déjà fou d'elle. Il respira un peu plus facilement rassuré par ses mots et un sourire naquit doucement alors qu'il n'osait croire à ce qu'elle lui disait. Il sentit un élan dans son cœur pour cette femme si forte qui restait près de lui sans faillir.

\- « Mais il a une armure… ça devrait jouer dans la balance », un sourire ému, encore incertain.

\- « Mais toi tu as un costume moulant, ça fait pencher la balance en ta faveur », avec un sourire joueur.

Oliver lui sourit un peu plus franchement et Felicity se rapprocha de lui, posa sa main sur son torse au-dessus de son cœur. Elle prit le temps de le sentir battre alors qu'ils restaient immobiles face à face. Ils avaient déjà essayé d'être ensemble mais la situation avait jouée contre eux, depuis quelques temps ils s'étaient rapprochés et ils se tenaient en équilibre au-dessus de cette ligne invisible qui séparait leur amitié de leur couple. Oliver posa sa main sur celle de Felicity et resserra doucement ses doigts, il avait l'impression de faire semblant de survivre depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés et à cet instant, il se sentait plus vivant que depuis de nombreux mois.

\- « J'ai peur… j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir autant t'offrir que lui ou qu'un autre homme qui serait plus digne de toi que moi.

\- Plus digne de moi ? », lui demanda-t-elle incrédule. « Que crois-tu que j'ai besoin pour aimer un homme ? Qu'il soit riche ? Intelligent ? Courageux ? Quoi ? », en étouffant la tristesse qu'elle ressentait alors qu'Oliver lui avouait ne pas se sentir assez bien pour elle.

\- « Qu'il ne te mette pas en danger continuellement et qu'il ne te fasse pas passer après sa mission. Qu'il ne considère pas son amour pour toi comme un risque.

\- Alors tu m'aimes ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, son regard balayant son visage pour noter la moindre modification de son expression.

\- « Comme si tu pouvais en douter.

\- Mais c'est toujours plaisant à entendre… » Oliver se baissa et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- « Je t'aime Felicity ». Elle ressentit une ligne de frissons traverser son corps, déclenchée par le souffle chaud d'Oliver et le ton grave et chuchoté de sa voix.

\- « Je sais ce que cette mission représente pour toi et malgré tous les problèmes tu n'as pas abandonné et c'est pour ça que je t'aime Oliver ».

Oliver ne bougeait pas, il se laissait envahir par les mots murmurés, par la douceur de sa peau, par la chaleur de son corps et il se détendit peu à peu. Il posa son front sur celui de Felicity, ferma les yeux et inspira lentement pour se gorger de son odeur, son parfum mélangé à l'odeur de sa peau. Il posa sa main droite dans son cou et retint sa respiration en sentant sa veine battre contre ses doigts ce qui donnait plus de poids à la réalité qu'il vivait.

Sa raison avait beau le mettre en garde, son cœur avait besoin d'elle pour continuer à battre. Il relâcha sa main, ouvrit les yeux et alors que Felicity pensait qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, il la souleva de terre pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou et ferma les yeux en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle sentait ses bras fort la tenir contre lui et son souffle s'accélérer légèrement sous l'effort. Elle fut touchée par la réaction d'Oliver, il avait été jaloux, il avait eu peur de la perdre et elle eut peur que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons.

\- « Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais pu avec cet homme, ni avec aucun autre…

\- Je le sais maintenant », en posant son menton sur sa tête, « mais je ne veux plus prendre le risque de te perdre, de te voir t'éloigner de moi ».

Elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou et glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque pour caresser la naissance de ses cheveux. Elle se sentait enfin à sa place, à l'abri de ses bras, contre lui.

Oliver atteignit la chambre et déposa doucement son trésor à terre. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa alors que leurs regards se trouvaient et se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se baissa pour déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Il était doux et lent dans ses gestes, prêt à lui montrer l'intensité et la profondeur des sentiments qu'il ressentait.

D'un geste fébrile, il s'attaqua aux boutons de son chemisier alors que Felicity en faisait de même avec sa chemise. Il remonta son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur et en déposant des baisers tendres jusqu'à son menton. Il se laissa dériver, en suspension, à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres douces. Il posa à nouveau son front contre le sien et approcha enfin ses lèvres. Le contact se fit lentement, sans hésitation mais avec retenu pour se laisser le temps de savourer ce moment. Puis leurs lèvres se trouvèrent avec plus de force une fois débarrassés de leur vêtement, toute leur attention portée sur l'autre.

Oliver prit possession de sa bouche quand elle gémit doucement et qu'il la serra contre son torse. Il trouva sa langue chaude et joueuse qu'il caressa avec envie. Il glissa ses mains sur ses flancs et crocheta ses doigts à son bassin avant de mettre fin au baiser. Il avait envie d'elle mais il voulait se gorger de son odeur et de sa douceur. Il réalisa une ligne de baisers pour atteindre son épaule alors qu'il lui retirait sa jupe avant de se défaire de son pantalon. Maintenant tous les deux en sous-vêtements, leur souffle plus court et rapide, il remonta ses mains dans son dos et défit son soutien-gorge pour libérer sa poitrine. Il vit sa peau se couvrir de frissons et ses tétons se dresser timidement. Son envie le prit à la gorge et il se baissa pour embrasser cette parcelle de peau alors qu'il caressait l'autre sein de sa main.

Felicity rejeta la tête en arrière, les mains accrochées à ses épaules et se laissa faire, appréciant les caresses et les baisers qu'il parsemait sur son corps. Serrée contre lui, elle sentait son excitation contre sa hanche. Elle caressa son dos musclé, ses fesses fermes avant de glisser une main entre eux pour caresser son membre. Elle avait envie de le sentir palpiter dans sa paume, sentir la douceur de sa peau, le sentir durcir sous ses caresses. Mais au moment où elle allait avoir ce qu'elle voulait, Oliver éloigna sa main en glissant sa paume contre la sienne et en croisant leurs doigts. Elle voulut parler, lui demander de la laisser le caresser mais il la fit taire d'un baiser.

Oliver ne voulait pas qu'elle le caresse. Il voulait lui donner tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait, se concentrer sur son plaisir et seulement le sien. Elle était le centre de leur équipe et il voulait la mettre au centre de sa vie, au centre de ses attentions dans ses bras. Il pressa sa main sur sa taille pour la faire reculer et l'entraîna avec lui sur le lit pour qu'elle se coucher contre elle.

Allongés sur le flanc face à face, Oliver continuait de caresser, embrasser et cajoler le corps de celle qu'il aimait. Ses mains redécouvraient son dos, allaient de sa nuque à ses reins. Il sentait sa poitrine caresser son torse avec plus ou moins de pression, son souffle tremblant s'écrasait sur sa peau alors que de légers gémissements s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Felicity avait abandonné la bataille et elle geignait de plaisir mêlée à la frustration de la lenteur calculée des gestes de son amant alors que ses mains caressaient sa peau chaude. La bouche d'Oliver avait trouvé sa poitrine et sa langue léchait les pointes de ses seins avant que ses lèvres ne se referment dessus. Ses bras forts toujours autour de son corps, resserrés pour la tenir étroitement contre lui. Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses fesses et ses doigts se glisser sous le morceau de tissu pour le lui retirer alors que ses lèvres traçaient une ligne de baisers humides toujours plus bas.

Oliver se délectait du gout de sa peau, sa saveur légèrement salée par sa sueur et de ses frissons plus intenses alors qu'il se rapprochait de son intimité. Il embrassa son bas ventre, sa toison avant de plonger entre ses lèvres pour retrouver sa saveur. Il l'entendit gémir un peu plus fort, pressa une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur ses fesses pour la garder contre son visage. Sa langue se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres et trouva son clitoris sur lequel il se concentra. Elle se déhancha pour sentir sa langue et il raffermit sa prise sur sa fesse, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chaire.

L'impatience du corps de Felicity le contaminait alors qu'il sentait sa main caresser sa tête et ses doigts glisser entre ses cheveux. Il abandonna sa tâche, se débarrassa de son boxer et se redressa entre ses bras. Il retrouva ses lèvres et gémit profondément en sentant son membre se dresser entre les cuisses chaudes de Felicity, se glisser contre ses lèvres et que son excitation l'accueillait alors qu'elle s'ouvrait un peu plus. Il plongea dans son regard et sentit son souffle se faire plus facilement alors qu'elle glissait ses mains sur sa nuque et ses yeux perdus dans son regard intense. Il lui écarta légèrement la jambe, se glissa en elle jusqu'à la garde en maintenant ses hanches et en retenant son souffle alors qu'ils s'ouvraient l'un à l'autre et laissaient communiquer leurs âmes.

Felicity était hypnotisée par le regard d'Oliver, elle avait envie de lui parler, de lui dire combien elle tenait à lui, combien elle l'aimait mais elle restait silencieuse, rendue muette par la passion qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux et subjuguée par la force des sentiments qu'il lui laissait voir pour une fois sans filtre alors qu'il les cachait si souvent. Toujours face à face, leur tête posée sur l'oreiller, leurs lèvres à portée de bouche, leurs souffles se mélangeant, elle glissa ses mains sur sa mâchoire pour ne pas perdre son regard et alors qu'elle s'habituait à sa présence, Oliver commença à se déhancher. Elle savourait chaque poussée sans perdre son regard alors que celles-ci se faisaient plus profondes.

Oliver sentait l'excitation de Felicity, sa chaleur humide l'entourant, la douceur de sa peau, le rythme de sa respiration, le bruit de ses gémissements et tous ces détails qui le berçaient en le menant de plus en plus près de l'orgasme. Il glissa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, tira doucement pour qu'elle rejette la tête en arrière et plongea dans son cou pour embrasser et mordiller sa peau. Il approfondit ses poussées et plaqua sa main à l'arrière de sa tête pour retrouver son regard. Il voulait la voir jouir et venir à son tour en voyant l'extase assombrir le bleu tendre de ses yeux.

Felicity était collée au corps d'Oliver, elle le maintenait de toutes ses forces au plus près d'elle pour continuer de sentir son membre s'enfoncer au plus profond de son être, pour sentir les muscles de son corps se tendre, pour recueillir dans son oreille le moindre souffle et le moindre son qui lui échappait. Elle voulait tout de lui et était prêt à tout lui donner. Elle griffa doucement ses reins et le son guttural qui s'échappa de la gorge d'Oliver lui vrilla le ventre.

Oliver modifia son déhanché et il sentit Felicity se resserrer un peu plus autour de lui. Elle glissa son bras derrière sa tête et le resserra contre elle pour l'embrasser et ils gémirent de concert, leurs cris étouffés par leur baiser plus brutal alors que les déhanchés se faisaient plus vifs et qu'ils jouissaient de plaisir à se retrouver liés aussi intensément.

Leurs corps se calmèrent, leurs souffles ralentirent, les battements de leurs cœurs s'apaisèrent peu à peu mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils ressentaient encore l'adrénaline courir dans leurs veines, le plaisir anéantissait leurs peurs alors que leur esprit était plus clair. Leurs corps, aux membres encore emmêlés, reposaient contre l'autre, Oliver savourait la chaleur de leur étreinte et le souffle de Felicity contre sa peau qui éveillait des frissons. Son front posé contre le sien, il osait espérer qu'il ne ferait plus les mêmes erreurs, qu'il ne la repousserait plus de peur de ce qu'ils vivaient et de ce qui pourrait lui arriver par sa faute.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour sonder le regard d'Oliver. Il était souvent taciturne, ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'il ne parle pas mais elle voulait être sûre qu'il allait bien.

\- « Tu n'as plus peur ? », lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- « Non », répondit-il simplement alors qu'elle lisait encore une fois dans ses pensées et il vit le soulagement marquer ses traits. « J'ai enfin compris que j'étais incomplet sans toi », en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser tendre dans lequel il prit le temps de caresser ses lèvres. « Et je ne veux plus ressentir ça ».

Il sentit les mains de Felicity se déplacer, ses doigts se resserrer sur sa peau et son excitation se réveilla à nouveau. Il était prêt à lui montrer une nouvelle fois ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il était prêt à lui prouver son amour tous les jours du reste de sa vie et il ferait tout pour se montrer à la hauteur de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant sa promesse et se grisa des nouveaux gémissements doux et délicieux qui s'échappaient de sa gorge avant de l'entraîner avec lui pour sombrer une nouvelle fois dans le plaisir.

* * *

 **Une OS avec une ambiance un peu plus légère qui je l'espère vous aura plu avec un Tony Stark que j'adore.**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour celles qui le sont déjà... et courage aux autres ça va arriver. Je vous retrouve début août pour un nouvel OS.**


	12. Un passé tourmenté

**Un passé tourmenté**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires olicity1990, Delicity-Unicorn, kitsune2077, olicity-love, Evy 47, LulzimeVelioska, aphrodite161701 et Cass Shelly** **.**

 **Merci Delicity-Unicorn pour ta présence et ton aide. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Voici le lemon d'** **août, basé sur l'idée de Cass Shelly. J'espère qu'il répondra à tes attentes et** **qu'il vous plaira...**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: Arrow**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Oliver entra dans le bunker trempé jusqu'aux os alors qu'il laissait une trainée humide derrière lui en se déplaçant jusqu'à la table pour poser son matériel. Ça faisait une semaine que les orages grondaient sur Starling City et que la pluie semblait tomber sans discontinuer. John le suivait et se débarrassa de ses armes avant de retirer sa veste qu'il laissa choir au sol.

\- « J'en peux plus de ses orages, ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? », demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse mais c'était sans compter sur Felicity.

\- « C'est à cause de la chaleur et des températures froides plus en hauteur qu'à la surface. Plus l'écart est important, plus l'orage est fort. Les particules chaudes de l'air sont propulsées avec force en hauteur et cette transformation brutale transforme la particule en une gouttelette d'eau et forment un cumulonimbus. Les éclairs quant à eux… en passant ils ont la puissance de deux centrales électriques, sont dus à l'agitation des molécules… », elle releva la tête pour apporter une nouvelle précision concernant le bruit du tonnerre mais elle se tut en s'apercevant du silence.

John et Oliver la regardaient en se demandant comment elle pouvait assimiler autant d'informations sur des sujets aussi variés que la météorologie, l'informatique ou la physique et ils ne savaient pas quoi encore. Oliver sentit un tremblement le parcourir et éternua alors que son corps était traversé par un frisson plus intense.

\- « Tu devrais te changer et prendre une douche chaude pour te réchauffer », lui conseilla Felicity.

\- « Ce n'est pas la pluie qui me mettra à terre », dans un rire. « J'ai survécu à plus difficile… »

Il avait voulu dire cette phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais des souvenirs parasitèrent un moment son esprit. Il repensa à la pluie des moussons qu'il avait dû endurer des mois, à la moiteur, aux animaux et aux infections qui avaient bien failli le tuer. Il tourna le dos à ses amis et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il retira son costume trempé et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Les souvenirs de l'île revenaient de façon beaucoup plus fréquente ces derniers mois. Comme toujours il n'en avait pas parlé à ses amis, préférant affronter ces mauvais souvenirs seul. Il faisait une nette distinction entre ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas et ce qu'il partageait avec eux maintenant, même si tout ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble reposait sur la mission confiée par son père.

Il finit par fermer les yeux pour essayer de se vider la tête et prit le temps de se délasser en appréciant la chaleur de l'eau. Il avait eu peu de temps à lui ces dernières semaines avec tous les adversaires qu'il avait dû affronter. La culpabilité, la fatigue et le froid, tout ça commençait à lui peser et même s'il tentait de faire comme s'il affrontait tout ceci avec force comme toujours, il sentait qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire face à tout ça aussi facilement qu'avant.

Ses pensées prirent la direction de Felicity. Ils s'étaient rapprochés peu à peu même s'il avait tout fait garder ses distances avec elle. A force de la voir évoluer dans le bunker et de partager ses échecs et ses victoires avec John et lui, il l'avait acceptée et elle avait sa place dans l'équipe. Bien sûr il ne voulait pas lui faire courir de risques inutiles, il avait alors gardé une distance de sécurité jusqu'à il y a une semaine.

Il souffla et se passa le visage sous le jet d'eau. En rentrant d'une mission où le dernier malfrat en date lui avait échappé, il s'était senti dépassé, il était en colère contre lui et avait jeté parterre tout un pan de matériel pour se défouler. Il avait crié de rage se défoulant encore un moment puis quand il s'était retourné il s'était retrouvé face à Felicity qui le regardait sans rien dire, attendant qu'il ait fini.

Il lui avait à nouveau tourné le dos, il était en colère, il sentait la rage bouillir et il ne voulait pas qu'elle en fasse les frais. Sans qu'il s'y attende, il avait senti sa main se poser dans son dos, il s'était raidi à sentir une multitude de nouvelles émotions l'envahir. Elle l'avait contourné pour lui faire face et il avait senti son autre main se poser sur son avant-bras. Il avait eu du mal à la regarder dans les yeux mais quand il avait croisé son regard sa rage s'était évanouie et quand elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes sa colère n'avait été plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il s'était laissé enivrer par ce sage baiser, Felicity s'était alors reculée et au moment où elle allait parler John était arrivé. Ils s'étaient éloignés instinctivement ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Et depuis la situation n'avait pas évolué.

Il souffla encore une fois en fermant l'eau, il ne pouvait pas faire ça et il repoussa de son esprit toutes les idées qui se rapprochaient de Felicity. Quand il revint dans la salle de contrôle, son amie était seule et s'apprêtait à partir. Il s'aperçut de son parapluie et s'inquiéta de sa façon de rentrer chez elle. Il se souvint qu'elle n'avait plus de voiture, la sienne l'ayant lâchement abandonnée et il lui proposa de la raccompagner. Elle ne se fit pas prier et accepta avec un sourire gêné.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la voiture d'Oliver et ce trajet bien que court les trempa. Il s'installa sur le siège et jeta un regard sur sa droite. Il voyait quelques gouttes dévaler sur la peau claire de Felicity, quelques mèches de cheveux étaient collées à sa peau et elle riait comme une enfant d'avoir couru sous la pluie. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et tourna la tête pour démarrer la voiture et fixa la route quand elle se tourna vers lui. Il sentit de nouveaux frissons le parcourir et une vague de chaleur le réchauffer.

L'ambiance dans l'habitacle était un peu tendue, ni Oliver ni Felicity ne savaient comment aborder le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Ils gardaient le silence mais Oliver savait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre Felicity en parlerait simplement pour mettre les choses aux claires, pour lui dire qu'elle attendait plus, ou au contraire pour s'excuser de ce geste et à cette pensée une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur le gagna.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant l'appartement de Felicity, il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte tout naturellement alors qu'il était tard et il la regarda la déverrouiller perdu dans ses pensées et ses appréhensions.

Felicity était mal à l'aise de se retrouver seule avec Oliver depuis le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Ce soir-là, elle l'avait trouvé à bout et comme toujours il avait voulu cacher ses émotions et fuir mais elle n'avait pas pu le laisser seul face à son échec et s'enfoncer encore plus dans son auto critique. Sans avoir rien prémédité quand elle avait touché son corps, son envie et sa compassion pour lui s'était cristallisées et elle l'avait embrassé tendrement avant que John ne vienne briser ce moment.

A se retrouver seule avec lui, elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade, un léger tremblement s'empara d'elle quand elle décida de lui parler. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, chercha son regard et se rendit compte qu'il était un peu vitreux et que ses yeux brillaient.

\- « Tu vas bien Oliver ? », lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en approchant une main de lui pour la poser sur sa joue. Elle le vit tourner la tête doucement vers elle alors que ses yeux papillonnaient.

\- « Oui », murmura-t-il alors que son regard restait perdu. « Je suis juste un peu fatigué », et elle le sentit frissonner. Elle posa sa main sur son front et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait de la fièvre et que ses frissons n'étaient pas seulement dus au froid et à la pluie.

\- « Non ça ne va pas Oliver. Tu vas rentrer… » Celui-ci soupira en sentant la fraîcheur sur son front. Il était bouillant contrairement à la paume de Felicity qui se plaquait contre sa peau.

\- « Non je vais bien… », en voulant se reculer. Il ferma les yeux en sentant une faiblesse et sa tête se mettre à tourner.

\- « Non surement pas… et je ne vais pas te laisser partir dans cet état ». Oliver était encore en train de se défendre alors que Felicity avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui. « Tu as de la fièvre Oliver, beaucoup, et je ne veux pas que tu rentres dans cet état…

\- Je ne suis pas malade… ça va », voulut-il la convaincre alors que son corps était parcouru de frissons fiévreux et qu'il commençait à flancher.

Alors qu'il faisait un geste pour se retourner et sortir, il fut pris de vertige et il se rattrapa aux épaules de Felicity. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses, il n'aimait pas être dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre mais à cet instant il ne parvenait même pas à rester debout sans aide. Il finit par se laisser convaincre à contre cœur et se laissa entrainer par Felicity.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Il prendrait des risques en rentrant et elle devait prendre soin de lui. Il ne pensait jamais à lui, quelqu'un devait le faire à sa place et elle devait s'occuper de lui. Elle lui fit face et le regarda gênée un instant.

\- « Je vais te déshabiller, tu dois quitter tes vêtements humides », en relevant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle pensa fugitivement qu'elle aurait aimé le déshabiller dans d'autres circonstances et se secoua mentalement. Son ami avait besoin d'elle et même si leur relation était un peu perturbée depuis leur baiser échangé, elle ferait tout pour lui. Elle l'aida à retirer sa veste, son teeshirt et approcha ses mains tremblantes de son pantalon.

\- « Je… je suis… je suis désolée mais… je dois… tu devrais… enfin je pense que tu serais mieux… si… »

Elle avait l'impression qu'Oliver ne l'écoutait pas mais il était déjà en train de défaire sa ceinture et d'ouvrirson jean. Felicity se retourna et s'occupa à ouvrir le lit pour le faire s'allonger.

\- « J'ai froid », murmura Oliver dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et le vit en boxer, son regard glissa sur ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux, elle dévia son regard ayant l'impression d'abuser de la situation. Elle lui fit signe de s'allonger et cette fois-ci il ne se fit pas prier. Il se glissa sous la couette que Felicity rabattit sur lui.

Oliver se détendit légèrement en se sentant au chaud et à l'abri. Il ne s'aperçut pas que Felicity s'absenta pour revenir un instant plus tard, elle l'appela et l'aida à se redresser un peu. Elle lui donna du paracétamol et un thé tiède pour l'avaler. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide à se réchauffer sans pour autant faire monter sa température.

\- « Ça te permettra de te réchauffer un peu... », Oliver but quelques gorgées alors qu'elle l'observait. Elle voyait de petite gouttes de sueurs se former déjà sur son front à la lisière de ses cheveux, sa peau était chaude et ses yeux brillants.

Elle l'aida à se recoucher en portant un regard inquiet sur lui. Elle espérait que sa fièvre n'était pas trop grave et tomberait rapidement. Elle éclaira le couloir en poussant légèrement la porte pour voir le visage d'Oliver dans la pénombre et surveiller plus facilement son état. Elle approcha le fauteuil qui trônait dans un coin de sa chambre, posa les pieds sur le rebord du lit et s'installa le plus confortablement possible pour le veiller. Il prenait toujours soin des autres, cette fois c'était à elle de prendre soin de lui.

Elle repensa à leur première rencontre, celle avec Oliver Queen son visage avec lequel il montrait une personnalité sûre de lui et charmeuse. Puis elle avait rencontré le justicier, beaucoup plus taciturne et solitaire. En apprenant à les connaitre lui et John, elle avait compris le pourquoi de cette activité justicière, mais ce qui la blessait c'était cette distance qu'il semblait vouloir maintenir entre eux. Ce qui expliquait peut-être ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné sans réfléchir, n'arrivant plus à supporter cet éloignement.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Oliver qui bougea pour se recroqueviller sur lui. Il tremblait encore de froid et quand elle posa sa main sur son front il était toujours aussi chaud. Elle soupira ne sachant pas ce qui était le mieux à faire. Elle ne voulait pas dramatiser et elle pouvait toujours appeler un médecin pour être sure que ce n'était pas grave si son état ne s'améliorait pas. Elle devait attendre que le traitement agisse et pour le moment, elle pouvait le réchauffer. Elle se déshabilla, releva la couette et se glissa dessous en sous-vêtements en se collant contre son corps. Elle sentait sa peau frissonner, elle passa ses mains dans son dos et le serra contre elle. Oliver se déplaça entre ses bras en cherchant sa chaleur et glissa son visage dans son cou.

Elle sentait sa peau nue contre la sienne, son souffle rapide s'écraser dans son cou. Elle caressa tendrement son dos pour le réconforter et il glissa son bras autour d'elle paresseusement en posant sa main dans son dos. Cette fois c'est elle qui frissonna à le sentir aussi proche. Elle ferma les yeux pour se raisonner, elle devait garder le contrôle sur son corps. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle eut l'impression qu'il s'était endormi, ses tremblements s'étaient calmés et il avait maintenant besoin de repos. Elle se redressa légèrement, tenta de bouger sans le réveiller mais ça semblait presque impossible. Elle tenta de se retourner pour retirer son bras enroulé autour d'elle mais dès qu'elle posa sa main sur son poignet, Oliver resserra son étreinte et elle se retrouva encore plus retenue par ce corps musclé. Elle retint sa respiration, resta quelques secondes sans bouger pour vérifier s'il se réveillait. Ne le voyant pas bouger à nouveau, elle se réinstalla comme elle l'était. Sa fièvre semblait ne pas augmenter, il se remettrait sans problème. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil à son tour.

Felicity fut réveillée par un mouvement brusque, elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux son inquiétude pour Oliver se ranimant en même temps. Il bougeait dans son sommeil et marmonnait, elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre. Sa voix était tendue, saccadée, il avait peur et se défendait. Elle fut envahie de tristesse à le voir si mal, les sourcils froncés et il relâcha un sanglot. Elle serra les lèvres et passa une main sur sa tête doucement pour le réconforter.

Elle se rendit compte que les nuits d'Oliver étaient pleines de cauchemars, il faisait face tant bien que mal la journée à ses doutes et à sa vie passée, mais quand il se retrouvait sans défense dans son sommeil, ses démons se réveillaient avec plus de vigueur. Elle savait qu'il était torturé par ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire, il ne s'était jamais confié à elle mais passer cinq ans sur une île déserte à se battre pour sa vie laissait forcément des traces et des traumatismes.

\- « Je sais que c'est à cause de moi… », d'une voix vibrante, « tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner ». Il murmura encore des mots inintelligibles contre sa peau avant qu'elle n'entende un nom, « Shado ». Felicity se figea, elle ne connaissait pas ce nom et Oliver semblait très affecté en s'adressant à cette personne.

Elle ressentait toute la peine dans sa voix et fut gênée d'entendre ses lamentations, il lui en voudrait s'il apprenait qu'elle avait entendu ses secrets. Elle fut saisie quand elle sentit Oliver se resserrer contre elle et l'humidité sur son visage. Il pleurait dans son sommeil et elle eut le cœur brisé. Il était seul, s'isolait des autres et supportait son passé qui le torturait nuit et jour. Oliver continuait de parler mais ses paroles étaient assourdies par les hoquets de chagrin qui l'étouffaient.

\- « Tout va bien Oliver… calme toi.

\- Non…, je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Tu ne peux pas…

\- Si je suis sûre qu'elle te pardonnerait,… tu as fait ce que tu devais faire.

\- Tu ne méritais pas ça Shado. Tu m'as sauvé… tu m'as tout appris… et je t'ai tué. Je l'ai laissé faire… »

Il resserra sa prise autour de son corps, il donnait l'impression de vouloir se fondre en elle, disparaitre de la surface du monde, s'éteindre pour échapper à son malheur et expier sa faute.

\- « Je ne te méritais pas… Slade… il aurait sût quoi faire… il t'aurait sauvée si je n'avais pas été là ». Un nouveau sanglot l'étouffa et elle sentit ses bras se resserrer avec encore plus de force autour d'elle.

\- « Écoute-moi Oliver, tu as fait ce que tu pouvais… », en attrapant son visage entre ses mains.

\- « Je l'ai choisi elle au lieu de toi… je t'ai abandonnée », il ne l'entendait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire à l'entendre se flageller à cause de ses actions passées.

\- « Tu ne m'as pas abandonné, tu as fait un choix ». Elle resserra à son tour ses bras autour de lui et elle sentit son corps secoué de sanglots. « Je t'ai pardonné Oliver et tu dois te pardonner maintenant ».

Ses sanglots ne se calmèrent pas et elle passa un bon moment à le consoler, à murmurer à son oreille qu'il n'était pas responsable. Elle finit par le sentir se détendre et il plongea à nouveau dans un sommeil plus calme. Ses ombres n'avaient pas disparu mais elle avait réussi pendant un moment à les éloigner pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

* * *

Oliver porta une main à ses yeux pour les frotter. Il sentit son corps lourd et ses muscles tendus. Il s'étira pour faire disparaître cette sensation et en ouvrant les yeux il se figea. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette chambre, il n'était pas dans un lieu familier et il se sentit désorienté alors que ses souvenirs restaient confus.

Il se leva rapidement, ramassa ses affaires posées sur une chaise et s'habilla. Il passa la tête par la porte et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Il tendit l'oreille en entendant du bruit et se figea. Il reconnut la voix de Felicity qui était au téléphone, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il fit un pas dans le couloir et vit la salle de bain. Il s'y enferma un instant et se décida à prendre une douche rapide. Elle ne lui en voudrait sans doute pas. Il ne voulait pas non plus abuser de son hospitalité mais il avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se réveiller. Il se glissa sous le jet et se savonna énergiquement. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la raison pour laquelle il était resté chez elle cette nuit. Il se demanda l'éclair d'un instant s'ils avaient couché ensemble mais aucun souvenir précis ne refaisait surface. Il allait devoir s'en remettre à son amie pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il la rejoignit à la cuisine, elle était encore de dos ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver et il en profita pour l'observer un instant. S'il était de nature optimiste, il pourrait presque voir se dessiner la vie dont il rêvait. Se lever et ne pas se retrouver seul, avoir une femme à ses côtés... avoir Felicity... qui partagerait tous les aspects de sa vie. Il étouffa ses espoirs et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Felicity retînt un sursaut en entendant Oliver et se retourna rapidement. Il était habillé, les cheveux humides de sa douche et il avait vraiment meilleure mine que la veille.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demande-t-elle tout de même encore un peu inquiète.

\- « Oui ça va... mieux j'ai l'impression.

\- Oui tu n'étais pas au top de ta forme hier soir... une forte fièvre... qui a l'air d'être enfin tombée ».

Oliver était déjà un peu plus éclairé, une fièvre importante qui expliquait son esprit confus, aggravé par son état de fatigue.

\- « Tu devrais manger quelque chose... », Oliver hésita mais s'assit à la petite table de la cuisine face à Felicity quand elle lui fit signe de s'installer.

Elle lui servit un café et posa devant lui une assiette de pancakes. Oliver sentit son estomac se tordre de faim et il mangea avec plaisir.

\- « Tu as de la chance d'être là pour le petit déjeuner... les pancakes sont à peu près les seules choses que je sais cuisiner », en riant mal à l'aise.

\- « Ils sont très bons... et merci pour hier soir ».

Ils restèrent un moment entourés par le silence puis Felicity le rompit en lui disant qu'il ne devait pas se sentir responsable de tout le mal qui pouvait leur tomber dessus. Il resta muet un instant se demandant pourquoi elle abordait ce sujet maintenant mais quand elle continua il comprit qu'il avait dû parler durant son sommeil et qu'il lui avait laissé entrapercevoir une partie de ses failles. Il fut blessé de savoir que Felicity avait vu ce qu'il s'évertuait à cacher et quand elle se pencha vers lui il se recula.

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié », en repoussant sa main qu'elle approchait de lui pour le soutenir. Felicity fut touchée de son geste mais continua comme si de rien était

\- « Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de la compassion. Je sais que tu as souffert et tes actes passés te torturent encore mais tu dois te pardonner.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire... », en étouffant un rire blessé.

\- « Tu as dit que tu l'avais tuée... que tu avais tué Shado. Tu l'as suppliée de te pardonner ».

Oliver resta muet de surprise, cette fièvre l'avait vraiment fait délirer, avait libéré ses fantômes et lui avait délié la langue. Felicity vit son regard se voiler de regrets et de peur, il semblait perdu et blessé, et il prit la fuite sans regarder en arrière.

* * *

Felicity avait laissé partir Oliver en se rendant compte qu'il avait été déstabilisé de s'être livré sur ses angoisses dans son sommeil. Elle avait pensé que le soir même ils allaient pouvoir parler plus calmement mais ça faisait trois jours que tout ceci s'était passé et elle ne l'avait pas revu. Il continuait de veiller sur la ville mais il l'évitait et elle avait été demander conseil à John. Celui-ci lui avait dit de lui laisser du temps, il menait sa mission qui reposait sur une série de malheurs, ceux-ci le poursuivaient chaque jour et il n'était pas encore prêt à se confier. Il la rassura, il la considérait comme une amie proche et lorsqu'il serait mieux, plus sûr de lui pour faire face à son regard il viendrait la voir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle attendit encore deux jours avant de voir un soir Oliver, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son jean, devant sa porte. Le premier sentiment qu'elle ressentit fut le soulagement, il revenait vers elle. Mais bien vite la crainte que tout ne se passe pas aussi facilement que John l'avait dit la gagna. Quand elle l'invita à entrer, elle le vit hésiter, il finit par franchir le seuil de son appartement sans la regarder.

Felicity referma la porte et se rapprocha de lui en gardant une distance afin qu'il ne se sente pas menacé. Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait le mettre mal à l'aise à attendre ses explications. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et il suivit son geste du coin de l'œil, il finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé non loin.

Oliver avait le cœur qui martelait, il avait fui en s'apercevant que Felicity avait découvert une partie de son passé, une partie dont il n'était pas le plus fier, comme beaucoup pensa-t-il en baissant la tête. Il tenta de se raisonner, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, le problème n'était pas là. Ce qu'il craignait c'était que le regard plein de fierté qu'elle posait sur lui change. John lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait lui parler, il n'y avait qu'en lui faisant face qu'il pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vécu.

\- « Tu ne connais pas mon passé… », d'une voix tendue. « Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai été obligé de faire ou ce que j'ai choisi de faire… »

Oliver évitait son regard tout en surveillant ses réactions. Elle était attentive et muette, lui laissant le temps de se confier sur ce qui le torturait.

\- « Shado était sur l'île avec moi…, elle m'a aidé dans cet enfer et elle est morte, tuée par Ivo. Mais même si c'est lui qui a tiré c'est moi qui suis responsable de sa mort », avoua-t-il la gorge serrée.

\- « Comment est-ce possible ? », d'un ton incrédule.

Elle cherchait à le comprendre et rien que ça donna à Oliver le courage de continuer. Il lui expliqua la présence de Sarah, le choix impossible qu'il avait été contraint de faire. La colère de Slade et le tatouage de dragon identique à celui de Shado pour lui rappeler qu'il était responsable de sa mort. Des milliers de questions venaient à l'esprit de Felicity mais quand elle nota la culpabilité qu'il portait, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses questions furent balayées, il avait subi des épreuves physiques mais bien plus encore des épreuves psychologiques qui laissaient beaucoup plus de traces et avec lesquelles il devait apprendre à vivre. En l'écoutant elle ressentit de la colère, de la tristesse et une admiration encore plus grande à savoir ce qu'il avait traversé. Quand il finit par se taire, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir doucement à ses côtés. Elle posa une main sur le côté de son visage et caressa sa pommette de son pouce.

\- « Je l'ai tuée… », murmura-t-il la voix tremblante. Accoudé sur ses genoux, les mains jointes, elle le vit se recroqueviller sur lui.

\- « Il n'y avait aucun choix possible Oliver. Tu perdais forcément quelqu'un à qui tu tenais ». Elle glissa sa main sur sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux, « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour revenir de cet enfer sans plus de dommages ». Il ferma les yeux, soupira et se laissa bercer par ses mots qui adoucissaient sa peine. « Tu as subi des tortures physiques, gravées sur ta peau mais celles gravées dans ta tête sont les plus douloureuses. Quoi que tu aurais choisi de faire, tu aurais porté la peine de la perte d'un être cher ». Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. « Tu n'es pas parfait Oliver mais tu fais toujours pour le mieux… comme cette fois-ci. Tu as pensé à Laurel, tu avais une chance de lui ramener sa sœur vivante… », lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille alors que sa main caressait toujours ses cheveux tendrement pour le consoler.

Oliver sentait ses sanglots étouffés se calmer, il avait envie de la croire et il se focalisa sur les caresses de Felicity, sur sa voix, ses paroles, se sentant plus apaisé au fur et à mesure. Quand elle posa sa main sur sa joue pour qu'il se tourne vers elle, il releva la tête, ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans son regard. Il était tendre, confiant et plein d'espoir. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler et chavirer pour elle.

Felicity voulait lui montrer la façon dont elle le percevait, lui rappeler le courage dont il faisait preuve ainsi que l'abnégation pour sa cause et sa ville, des sacrifices qu'il avait fait durant cinq ans et qu'il continuait de faire. Oliver ne voyait que ses mauvais choix, ses échecs, les morts dont il se considérait comme responsable.

\- « Tu es plus courageux et forts que ceux qui se dressent sur ta route Oliver », souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de poser les siennes dessus telle une caresse.

Il sentit son souffle se couper à cette sensation presque irréelle. Il redressa un peu plus la tête avec l'espoir d'accueillir à nouveau ses lèvres et quand il sentit leur caresse sa haine de lui-même s'atténua. Felicity se glissa sur ses jambes, prit son visage entre ses mains et appuya un peu plus son baiser. Oliver posa ses mains sur sa taille doucement comme si le moindre geste brusque pouvait mettre un terme à ce rêve. Il ouvrit les yeux et retrouva le regard de Felicity. Une femme qui connaissait tout de lui, ses cicatrices et ses démons, et qui pouvait le regarder avec fierté. Il se laissa aller alors qu'elle lui donnait un nouveau baiser, il ouvrit la bouche et accueillit sa langue qui vint trouver la sienne pour des caresses langoureuses. Il passa ses mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui en gémissant doucement à ces sensations qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps accompagnées de douceur et de tendresse.

\- « Felicity… », elle l'embrassa ne voulant pas le laisser hésiter.

\- « Laisse-moi te montrer ce que je ressens pour toi ». Elle s'avança pour lui donner un baiser profond et se déhancha lentement en se resserrant contre lui.

Oliver sentit son envie s'épanouir. Il avait besoin de tout ce qu'elle lui promettait et il recevait sa demande avec espoir. Il glissa ses mains sur ses cuisses et se redressa alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il prit la direction de sa chambre avec appréhension alors qu'elle parsemait son cou et son visage de baisers et qu'elle caressait sa tête. Il avait besoin d'elle mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas celui qui lui fallait.

Felicity sentit Oliver desserrer sa prise et elle se laissa glisser contre lui pour poser ses pieds au sol. Elle retrouva son regard pour juger de ce qu'il ressentait, ses mains étaient toujours dans son cou mais elle les sentait hésitantes, elle eut peur qu'il ne fasse marche arrière et qu'il ne s'enfuit une fois encore. Il semblait encore plus perdu à cet instant que lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il lui avait révélé une partie de son passé.

\- « Laisse-moi t'aimer Oliver », en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser tendrement. « N'ai pas peur », alors que ses mains se dirigeaient vers son torse pour déboutonner sa chemise. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse nu, il se contracta et il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes.

\- « Et si je te fais du mal… ? », en balayant son visage d'un regard anxieux.

\- « Tu ne me feras pas de mal Oliver, pas intentionnellement… et je prends le risque ».

Il voulut lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de la blesser, qu'il préférait ne pas la toucher et ne pas la ternir mais il fut incapable de résister à ses caresses sur son corps et à ses lèvres douces qui se posaient sur son torse. Ses réticences se diluèrent dans le plaisir croissant et il resserra ses doigts sur sa nuque avant de faire courir ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il lui retira ses vêtements, découvrit son corps lentement en savourant sa peau. Il prit son sein dans sa paume avec tendresse et caressa son téton qui pointait d'excitation. Il l'entendit gémir dans son cou et elle l'attira à elle pour retrouver sa bouche. Il lui retira son soutien-gorge et continua ses caresses pour la faire gémir à nouveau, retrouva sa poitrine et elle gémit lascivement dans sa bouche.

Alors qu'il était transporté par ce son, Felicity glissa ses mains plus bas et entreprit de le débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements. Elle voulait lui montrer tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle et atténuer un peu les ombres qui régnaient sur sa vie. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle ressentait une envie comme elle n'en avait jamais connu qui se muait en besoin vital. Oliver était devenu sa raison de vivre sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et elle avait maintenant besoin de plus, besoin de ses mains et de son corps pour continuer à respirer.

Quand elle glissa sa main dans son pantalon, elle plaqua sa paume contre son sexe en érection et le caressa lentement. Ce fut au tour d'Oliver de gémir et elle sourit de satisfaction. Ils finirent de se déshabiller rapidement leur désir tenaillant avec encore plus d'emprise leur corps maintenant. Ils s'allongèrent sans stopper leurs caresses et leurs baisers puis Oliver entreprit d'explorer ce corps parfait avec sa bouche. Il traça une ligne de baisers humides dans le cou de Felicity, prit le temps d'embrasser sa poitrine jouant avec ses tétons qu'il léchait et mordillait par intermittence alors que sa main caressait son ventre qu'il sentait trembler. Il releva le regard et vit Felicity les yeux fermés, appréciant tous les gestes qu'il lui prodiguait alors qu'elle caressait son dos sur lequel elle laissait traînait ses ongles quand elle appréciait encore plus sa caresse. Il continua son chemin, embrassa son ventre, glissa sa langue dans son nombril alors que le pouce de sa main posée sur sa hanche survolait sa peau près de son bas-ventre. Il caressa sa fesse, sa cuisse, son visage se rapprochant de son sexe.

Il sentit Felicity se crisper lorsqu'il embrassa ses lèvres, il mordilla sa peau tendrement entre deux baisers avant de glisser sa langue entre elles et de découvrir son excitation. Il n'attendit pas et approfondit sa caresse en la léchant le long de ses lèvres jusqu'à son clitoris. Elle se cambra en gémissant à cette première caresse intime et il recommença encore une fois en goûtant son excitation avec plaisir. Elle était chaude et humide et son sexe se dressa un peu plus alors qu'il imaginait ce qu'il allait ressentir à s'enfouir en elle, au plus profond de son intimité. Il se focalisa sur son clitoris, le lécha du bout de la langue avant de l'embrasser et de le mordiller. Toute son attention était focalisée sur ce petit bout de chair gonflé, ses attentions réduisant Felicity à un corps gémissant, suppliant, ondulant sous sa langue.

Felicity voulait lui montrer son amour, lui donner du plaisir, mais à cet instant elle était anéanti par le plaisir qui gonflait son ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux au prix d'un effort incroyable et regarda Oliver le visage entre ses cuisses, la lécher avec avidité. Il releva les yeux et leurs regards s'encrèrent l'un à l'autre. Sa respiration était affolée, sa bouche sèche, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et toutes les fibres de son corps étaient prêtes à se rompre pour se laisser entraîner dans un fleuve de plaisir intense. Elle sentit la langue d'Oliver se plaquer avec plus de force contre son clitoris et l'orgasme explosa. Elle gémit de plaisir en se cambrant, rejeta la tête en arrière alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les cheveux courts d'Oliver pour s'agripper à quelques mèches et qu'il continue à faire naître des traînés de plaisir le long de ses nerfs.

Quand le corps de Felicity se calma, Oliver remonta le long de son corps en le parsemant de baisers. Il retrouva sa bouche et Felicity accueillit sa langue avec gourmandise. Elle se goûta ce qui éveilla une nouvelle excitation au souvenir du plaisir qui venait de la traverser, elle caressa sa langue de la sienne tout en caressant son corps pour trouver son sexe dur et dressé pour elle. Elle cassa leur baiser pour s'agenouiller avec l'intention de le prendre en bouche et de lui donner autant de plaisir que ce qu'elle venait de ressentir mais Oliver la stoppa en se redressant en position assise.

\- « Je veux te sentir autour de moi mais pas comme ça », lui expliqua-t-il en croisant son regard.

Elle caressa son sexe et elle le vit serrer les dents en étouffant un gémissement. Elle l'enjamba, Oliver posa ses mains sur ses fesses alors qu'elle avait enroulé ses doigts autour de son membre pour le maintenir dressé tout en réalisant de lent va et viens sur toute sa longueur. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son épaule musclée pour se retenir à lui et elle se déhancha légèrement en faisant glisser son gland entre ses lèvres. Oliver était sur le point de défaillir, il avait besoin de la sentir entièrement autour de lui et il approcha du nirvana en la sentant s'assoir sur lui le dirigeant vers son entrée. Son sexe la pénétra sans difficulté et ils gémirent à l'unisson en fermant les yeux à cette sensation d'être emboîtés et liés.

Ils restèrent un moment immobile, Felicity savourant sa grosseur palpitante au fond d'elle et Oliver s'enivrant de sa chaleur accueillante. Leurs souffles difficiles se mélangeaient et leurs corps étaient parcourus d'envie. Felicity ouvrit les yeux et observa le visage d'Oliver, elle fit glisser son pouce sur son arcade sourcilière et il ouvrit les yeux. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, se perdant dans la présence et le besoin de l'autre.

Felicity se déhancha lentement pour sentir Oliver en elle ce qui sembla l'électriser. Elle se souleva un peu et s'assit de nouveau pour s'empaler sur son membre. Oliver gémit alors elle continua en approfondissant ses va et viens sans briser leur contact visuel. Le regard d'Oliver fut attiré par les seins tressautant de Felicity, il attrapa un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avant de le relâcher. Il vit son corps parcouru de frissons et il répéta la même chose avec le deuxième, léchant son téton tendu du bout de sa langue avant de l'avaler. Felicity accéléra ses mouvements de va et viens et il relâcha sa chair tendre pour serrer les dents, ferma les yeux afin de se contenir et de ne pas jouir si vite.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux en sentant la caresse de Felicity sur son omoplate gauche, survolant son tatouage, et les baisers qu'elle déposait sur son épaule. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas et la serra contre lui pour l'emporter dans son mouvement. Elle releva la tête une fois allongée sur son corps et il retrouva son regard. Felicity lut dans ses yeux bien plus que de l'excitation et du plaisir, il y avait de la reconnaissance, de la confiance et un abandon presque total.

Oliver était transporté par ses caresses et ses baisers mais ses attentions pour lui, sa compréhension, sa sollicitude et sa compassion comptaient encore plus. Sa caresse tendre sur le tatouage de Shado lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait se livrer à elle entièrement sans peur. Elle prit appui sur son torse et il glissa ses mains dans son cou pour pouvoir rester plongé dans son regard. Il la sentit se déhancher avec plus de vigueur et il se joignit à ses mouvements. Leurs corps se répondaient et s'échauffaient, il sentait son humidité autour de lui, sa chaleur le bercer et quand elle se resserra autour de son membre, raffermissant ses caresses, il planta ses talons dans le matelas et bougea plus vigoureusement son corps livré à lui-même. Son esprit tenta de rester connecté mais il fut noyé dans le plaisir intense qui grondait par un coup de rein plus intense que les autres qui les emporta. Il continua de se déhancher dans un pur réflexe de jouissance, son esprit perdu dans les limbes du plaisir en sentant son sexe enserré, enfoui dans sa chaleur salvatrice.

Felicity se cambra en sentant le plaisir déferler une nouvelle fois dans son corps. Elle prit encore plus de plaisir à se sentir maintenue par les bras d'Oliver contre lui. Son corps tendu à l'extrême se détendit brusquement et elle se laissa tomber contre son torse fort, son visage dans son cou, savourant son souffle contre sa peau, écoutant le rythme effréné de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique et frissonnant aux caresses qu'il déposait sur son dos. Elle se resserra contre lui, passa ses mains dans son cou pour ne pas prendre de risque de le voir s'éloigner d'elle et caressa la naissance de ses cheveux.

Oliver bougea doucement pour se retirer d'elle sans briser leur étreinte. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre en savourant ce moment et tout ce qu'ils avaient ressenti. Il l'entendit soupirer, caressa sa joue et chercha son regard pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Il sentit une plénitude plus intense à ce contact, rassuré par le plaisir qu'il lisait dans ses yeux tendres. Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de se perdre encore un moment dans son regard. Puis elle glissa à nouveau son visage dans son cou pour se perdre dans son odeur, se repaître de la chaleur de sa peau, de la douceur de ses gestes alors qu'il resserrait les bras autour d'elle, leurs corps aux membres emmêlés s'épousant à la perfection.

Il pensa à cet instant qu'elle l'avait sauvé. S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré, il serait encore à se perdre dans sa folie vengeresse. Il n'était pas encore complètement guéri de son passé, il s'en voudrait encore longtemps pour certains de ses actes, mais il était prêt à essayer de se donner une chance en rendant cette femme heureuse et en la rendant fière de lui. Tant qu'il verrait briller la confiance et la fierté dans son regard, tous les espoirs étaient permis.

* * *

 **C'était le douzième chapitre, j'étais partie pour publier pendant un an mais j'ai encore des idées et des proposition à exploiter. Ce recueil vivra donc un peu plus longtemps...**

 **LulzimeVelioska, le prochain OS sera basé sur ta proposition. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'un peu différent et ceci m'a demandé un peu de temps pour trouver l'inspiration... heureusement que j'ai eu un peu d'aide.**

 **Profitez bien du mois d'août, je vous embrasse et au mois de septembre.**


	13. Une amitié compliquée

**Une amitié compliquée**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires sur l'OS précédent LulzimeVelioska, olicity-love, Cass Shelly, aphrodite161701, Evy 47, Delicity-Unicorn et olicity1990.**

 **Merci Delicity-Unicorn pour ta présence et ton aide. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Voici le lemon du mois de septembre inspiré par LulzimeVelioska** **. J'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai fait avec l'aide précieuse de Delicity-Unicorn.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: UA**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

\- « Papa ? »

Oliver tourna la tête vers son fils qui se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, dansait d'un pied sur l'autre et avait enfoncé ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda-t-il. William secoua un peu la tête gêné. Il déglutit, regarda sur le côté pour se donner un peu de courage.

\- « Je… j'aurai une question à te poser… », embarrassé. « Tu as le temps ?

\- Bien sûr toujours pour toi, entre ».

Oliver l'observa avancer. C'était rare que son fils soit aussi mal à l'aise avec lui, ils avaient une relation de confiance depuis longtemps. Sa mère n'était plus de ce monde et il tentait de faire au mieux pour combler le vide qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle tous les jours, ils étaient tous les deux et ça leur suffisait. Oliver travaillait beaucoup dans l'entreprise, mais il gardait toujours du temps pour entretenir leur relation père fils. Ils allaient à des matchs de baseball, au cinéma, il cuisinait et mangeaient le soir ensemble pour avoir le temps de se raconter leur journée. Il en profitait le plus possible, il savait que bientôt les filles auraient plus d'importance et William ne serait plus aussi demandeur pour passer du temps avec lui.

\- « Heu… je connais une fille… », Oliver souleva les sourcils et il resta surpris que son fils de dix-sept ans vienne lui parler d'une fille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'intéressait à une fille et rapidement, il sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son torse en imaginant déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait lui annoncer.

William lui jeta un coup d'œil mais Oliver ne disait rien en tentant de dissimuler son inquiétude. Son fils détourna à nouveau le regard pour le poser un peu partout dans la pièce.

\- « Je la trouve sympa…

\- Sympa ?

\- Oui et je… je voudrais l'inviter à sortir…

\- Ok », il sentit le poids qui s'était posé sur sa poitrine s'envoler et se demanda alors ce qui pouvait le freiner, « Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème », le rassura son père. « Tu lui as proposé déjà ?

\- Non, je ne savais pas si elle serait d'accord… et… je ne savais pas… » Oliver attendait la suite en se demandant pourquoi il hésitait autant, il ne semblait pas y avoir que sa timidité qui le retenait. « Je ne sais pas… si… elle voudra… elle est un peu plus âgée que mes autres petites-amies…

\- Un peu plus ? » William secoua la tête affirmativement sans donner plus de précision et Oliver lui fit confiance, il n'avait jamais douté de lui, il ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. « Elle va en cours ? », lui demanda-t-il juste pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas trop âgée. Il hocha encore une fois la tête.

\- « J'aimerais l'inviter au restaurant un soir…

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu sortes le soir.

\- S'il te plait papa… je suis pratiquement majeur… juste pour cette fois », en lui lançant un regard de chien battu.

Oliver repensa à la première fois où son fils lui avait parlé d'une fille, il avait senti une certaine fierté à le voir prêt à briser des cœurs tout en sentant son propre cœur se serrer en pensant qu'il grandissait trop vite. Il avait quinze ans à cette époque, c'était un gamin sérieux, un peu timide et quand il lui en avait parlé, Oliver l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Depuis William n'avait pas changé, il avait eu peu de petites amies, rien de très sérieux. Oliver prit une profonde inspiration en s'en voulant déjà de ne pas pouvoir résister à son fils quand il lui faisait cette tête.

\- « Pratiquement majeur ça veut dire que tu ne l'es pas encore… mais ok ». William se détendit instantanément en souriant. « Et je peux savoir son nom ?

\- Papa ! », s'exclama William gêné.

\- « Ok ça va », en riant doucement. Il se leva pour s'approcher de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. « Tu grandis trop vite.

\- Papa ! », en voulant se défaire sans trop de conviction de ses bras. Oliver se détacha de son fils en le tenant par les épaules.

\- « Il faut qu'on ait cette conversation que je résumerais par respect et protection.

\- Oh non pas ça, je vais juste l'inviter à sortir », en voulant échapper avec plus de conviction à son père cette fois.

\- « Ecoute je ne veux pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que moi. » William se calma, il connaissait le passé de son père comme toute la ville. Il avait eu une adolescence sans frein où il avait profité de tous les plaisirs sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Il avait fini par changer avant de rencontrer sa mère et il savait que lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle il avait définitivement arrêté de faire n'importe quoi et après avec sa naissance, il n'avait plus été le même homme.

\- « Je sais », souffla celui-ci en se détendant légèrement.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé non loin et Oliver lui fit son discours de père inquiet. Il était presque aussi mal à l'aise que son fils mais il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, qu'il se mette en danger lui ou sa petite-amie. Il insista sur l'importance de se protéger et de donner du plaisir à sa partenaire.

§§§§

William entra dans le petit café du coin de la rue avec appréhension. Il allait devoir se jeter à l'eau, ça faisait une semaine qu'il cherchait la meilleure façon de proposer à cette fille de sortir avec lui mais plus il attendait et plus ça semblait difficile.

Il resta devant le comptoir à regarder la jeune femme passer entre les tables. Elle l'impressionnait, il la trouvait magnifique, elle était blonde, toujours souriante et intelligente. Il n'avait pas menti à son père, elle était plus âgée et allait en cours, il ne lui avait juste pas précisé qu'elle allait à la fac. Quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence elle le salua. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur rater un battement et lui sourit gauchement à son tour.

\- « Je te sers comme d'habitude », lui proposa-t-elle en tendant le bras pour attraper un verre.

\- « Non… je voulais te parler ». La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et attendit la suite. Il resta perdu un instant, son cœur battait trop vite, sa bouche était sèche, ses mains tremblaient… non tout son corps tremblait et il se demandait s'il allait réussir à parler.

\- « Tout va bien ? », lui demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète de le voir figé sur place en se penchant sur le comptoir. Il hocha la tête et elle attendit qu'il veuille bien parler alors qu'elle s'accoudait pour l'écouter.

\- « Felicity… Je… je voulais te dire… te demander… je voudrais t'inviter à sortir… avec moi ».

Celle-ci tenta de cacher sa surprise et resta muette quelques secondes en se redressant. William était un garçon charmant, adorable, poli et prévenant. Elle le connaissait maintenant depuis le début de l'année scolaire quand elle avait pris cette place de serveuse pour pouvoir payer ses cours à la fac. Il serait sans doute un petit ami exemplaire, mais pour une fille de son âge.

\- « Oh… », d'un ton gêné. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine mais ils avaient une différence d'âge trop importante. « William… c'est adorable. Tu es adorable… mais je suis trop âgée », en parlant d'une voix douce et en se penchant vers lui pour bien se faire entendre.

\- « Je sais qu'on a une différence d'âge mais on s'entend bien, tu m'as aidé avec les maths pour mon examen et…

\- Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas possible. Ecoute, je suis très touchée par ton invitation », d'une voix toujours aussi douce pour essayer de lui faire le moins de mal possible, « mais tu es trop jeune.

\- Tu me parles comme si j'étais un gamin mais j'ai déjà eu des petites-amies… », répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait dure mais où elle le sentit blessée par ses paroles trop gentilles pour le réconforter.

\- « Très bien », l'interrompit-elle d'une voix plus affirmée. « On est amis et je vais te parler franchement. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ».

Elle vit le jeune homme accuser le coup et son regard se voiler. Elle se sentit coupable et voulut ajouter autre chose, lui dire qu'elle le considérait réellement comme un ami, ce qui était possible même avec leur différence d'âge vu qu'il était beaucoup plus mature que les autres gamins qui trainaient ici et que leur lien était important pour elle mais il lui avait déjà tourné le dos et la porte du café se refermait sur lui.

William rentra chez lui sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il avait la gorge serrée de larmes contenues, il se sentait complètement idiot. Quand il passa le seuil de l'appartement, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'adossa à la porte en libérant un souffle. Il aimait passer du temps avec Felicity, elle le traitait en adulte, ils partageaient de nombreux centres d'intérêts et maintenant il se sentait rejeté et surtout il avait honte. Il n'arriverait plus à lui faire face après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il finit par bouger pour se rapprocher de son lit et se laissa tomber dessus alors que sa discussion avec Felicity tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit frapper doucement à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans qu'il ait répondu. Il ouvrit les yeux et visa l'heure, il était sept heures du soir, son père devait s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir sortir de sa chambre.

\- « Tout va bien mon grand ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement. Il ne répondit pas et son père s'avança un peu plus. « Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler ? »

Oliver se doutait bien que l'état de son fils avait un rapport avec la fille qu'il voulait inviter, il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'en parler mais il voulait lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour lui. William ne bougea pas et il n'insista pas plus.

\- « On mange dans un quart d'heure.

\- Elle ne veut pas sortir avec moi… », murmura William doucement. Oliver se figea et sentit son cœur se tordre pour son fils. « Je savais bien qu'une femme comme elle ne pourrait pas s'intéressait à un garçon comme moi mais j'espérais qu'elle verrait au-delà…

\- Ne dit pas ça William », il s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté de son fils et posa la main sur ses cheveux, « ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne veut pas sortir avec toi que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien ». Il ne voulait pas que son fils souffre ou qu'il se sente rejeté mais il devait en passer par là. « Attend… tu as dit femme ? », en fronçant les sourcils se rendant compte du terme employé.

\- « Oui, elle a dit qu'elle était trop âgée pour moi mais l'âge n'est pas important ».

Oliver avait envie de lui dire qu'à son âge la différence pouvait être importante et il était heureux que la femme en question en ait été consciente. Il allait lui dire que pourtant il lui avait confirmé qu'elle allait en cours et il se demanda tout à coup s'il parlait d'une de ses professeurs.

\- « C'est une de tes profs ? », lui demanda-t-il inquiet de sa réponse. Il entendit un petit bruit étouffé, William était en train de pleurer et il se sentit un peu dépassé. Il posa sa main dans son dos et sentit les hoquets de sa respiration. Oliver cherchait les mots pour le consoler et quand il allait parler William se tourna vers lui et il se rendit compte qu'il riait.

\- « Non papa… c'est pas une prof », en essayant de calmer son rire nerveux. « Felicity travaille au café, elle est gentille, elle m'a même aidé pour un examen. On s'entend bien… je pensais… » alors que son rire disparaissait.

\- « Je croyais qu'elle allait en cours ?

\- Oui… à la fac », murmura-t-il pour avouer son mensonge qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

William continua de lui parler de Felicity pendant un moment, lui expliquant qu'elle avait ce travail pour payer ses études puis il lui raconta son invitation et ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce sentiment d'être idiot et d'être rejeté. Il sentait la main de son père sur ses cheveux et ça le réconforta un peu.

\- « Je ne sais pas si tu as envie d'entendre ce que je vais te dire… mais… ça va passer… ok ? », dit Oliver en le couvant d'un regard tendre. William hocha la tête doucement. « Allez viens, on va aller se manger un bon hamburger bien gras. Ça remonte toujours le moral et Diggle nous racontera ses missions d'infiltration ».

William se redressa avec un petit sourire se sentant déjà un peu mieux, il avait besoin de sortir et après une soirée au fast-food en écoutant des histoires d'espionnage ça irait sans doute encore mieux. Il oublierait pendant un instant ces sentiments désagréables.

Oliver sourit en coin. Son fils avait eu un coup de cœur pour une femme plus âgée que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'était pas plus surpris que ça, William avait toujours été mature et il avait tendance à mieux s'entendre avec les personnes plus âgées que lui. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et ils sortirent pour passer la soirée entre hommes.

* * *

Samedi à dix-neuf heures, Felicity entra dans le hall du cinéma son billet en main. Elle était impatiente de passer la nuit devant un écran géant à voir pour la centième fois ce qu'il se déroulait dans cette galaxie très très lointaine. L'histoire avec William s'était tassée d'elle-même, il était revenu au café après quelques jours. Ils avaient été gênés tous les deux pendant un petit moment mais leur complicité avait vite repris ses droits et William lui avait parlé de cette rétrospective Star Wars au cinéma du centre-ville. Ils avaient une passion commune pour cette saga dont ils étaient capables de jouer des scènes entières. William avait grimacé la veille de la soirée tant attendue en lui disant que son père ne voulait pas qu'il passe la nuit seul au cinéma et qu'il avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Felicity avait ri devant son air déconfit mais elle l'avait rassuré, il avait de la chance d'avoir un père qui s'occupait aussi bien de lui.

Elle déambulait dans le hall qui commençait à être déjà bien rempli, regardant autour d'elle à la recherche de William. Elle alla s'acheter du popcorn et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour attendre l'ouverture de la salle, elle reconnut la voix de son ami. Elle tourna la tête et le vit mimer une bataille de sabre laser alors qu'il était costumé en Luke Skylwaker recréant la scène de lutte contre Dark Vador qui était sans doute… son père.

Felicity observa l'homme face à William, il était musclé, bâti pour le combat et William avait de nombreux traits physiques communs avec lui, de la couleur de leurs cheveux à la forme de leur sourire. Luke mit à terre Dark Vador et elle applaudit la performance, William se tourna vers elle et sourit.

\- « Tu as aimé notre combat ?

\- C'est du grand art », en lui tapant dans la main en souriant.

\- « Wow ton costume », s'exclama le jeune homme. « Padmé ? »

Oliver s'était redressé et observait la jeune femme qui discutait avec son fils. Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison blanche avec une sorte de cape et des bottes. Ses cheveux blonds étaient maintenus en un chignon lâche et il fut interrompu dans son observation quand William s'adressa à lui.

\- « Papa, je te présente Felicity ».

Il fut saisi en rencontrant son regard et compris son fils en découvrant à quoi ressemblait celle à qui William s'était attaché. Elle était belle, amicale avec lui et avait un petit grain de folie pour se déguiser en venant à une séance de cinéma. Il s'avança et lui tendit la main pour la saluer en se présentant.

\- « Oliver, je suis le père de William.

\- Vous savez manier le sabre laser imaginaire », lui dit-elle avec un petit rire.

\- « Merci », répondit Oliver gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. « Et vous ?

\- Je me défends », en souriant. Oliver se sentit vaciller face à ce sourire sincère et laissa dériver ses pensées un court instant en plongeant dans son regard joueur. Felicity brisa leur contact quand William s'adressa à elle.

\- « Tu passes la soirée avec nous, ça sera plus drôle d'avoir une vraie fan avec moi. Mon père n'a pas voulu se costumer en Chewbacca.

\- Hé, j'allais pas passer la nuit sous une tonne de poils… », en regardant son fils outré.

\- « Oui et tu as dit qu'il n'y avait que les gamins qui se déguisait et que tu n'étais pas un geek… », William fut interrompu par son père quand celui-ci passa son bras sur ses épaules pour poser sa main sur sa bouche afin de le bâillonner en le serrant contre lui. Oliver jeta un regard gêné à Felicity qui lui sourit.

\- « Enfin je…, je ne dis pas… vous avez le droit de vous déguiser… mais moi je ne suis pas vraiment fan… pas comme vous et William… Je n'ai même jamais vu les films… » Oliver vit le regard amusé de Felicity se transformer en surprise comme s'il venait de proférer une hérésie.

\- « Jamais ? Heureusement que cette erreur va être réparée », avant de rire. « Et je vous comprends pour le costume, en plus je suis sûr que celui de Han Solo vous aurait mieux été ».

Oliver se détendit à sa plaisanterie et ils furent interrompus dans cette conversation par l'ouverture de la salle, William entraina Felicity avec lui et Oliver ferma la marche. Ils s'installèrent rapidement, impatient de se replonger dans ce monde. William était installé entre Felicity et son père et faisait déjà la liste des scènes qu'il était impatient de revoir.

Oliver écoutait son fils un sourire sur les lèvres, il était heureux de pouvoir partager cette nuit avec lui, même si c'était en se plongeant dans un monde fantastique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il jeta un regard à Felicity, elle parlait de façon tout aussi passionnée avec William sur des personnages dont il connaissait à peine le nom. La salle fut plongée dans le noir et lui dans un monde inconnu.

§§§§

William était installé comme à son habitude au fond du café mais au lieu de travailler, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Cette nuit au cinéma avait été très réussi, il avait pu partager sa passion avec une personne qui était tout aussi passionnée que lui, ils avaient passé un bon moment et même son père avait eu l'air d'apprécier la trilogie.

Il pensa à Felicity, elle avait eu l'air de passer aussi une bonne soirée et il avait compris que ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'amour n'en était pas ou en tout cas pas un amour charnel. Il aimait discuter avec elle, lui montrer son travail, il appréciait son intérêt pour lui et sa réussite et il aimait leurs délires. Elle était la présence féminine qui lui manquait et cette idée eue l'effet de le tranquilliser. Il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de sa mère et il s'était peut-être attaché à Felicity car il ressentait le besoin d'avoir une femme près de lui.

Il sourit à l'idée que son père n'avait semble-t-il pas seulement apprécié les films. Il l'avait mis mal à l'aise face à Felicity en parlant des costumes, une petite vengeance car il n'avait pas voulu jouer le jeu et il avait ri en le voyant essayer de se rattraper face à son amie. Il savait que Felicity ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur et ça l'avait même fait rire.

Ils avaient été plongés rapidement dans le noir et dans l'histoire, mais au premier entracte il avait bien vu les regards que son père lançait à son amie. Il les avait laissés seuls un instant et quand il était revenu, ils parlaient de l'intrigue du film… enfin Felicity avait plutôt l'air de lui faire une conférence sur les motivations des héros. Il avait souri en voyant son père muet, à écouter religieusement ses explications.

\- « Et cet empire, c'est l'étoile noire… ? »

Là il avait levé les yeux au ciel, il lui posait même des questions. C'était la preuve ultime qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il avait été content, son père passait une bonne soirée et le fait qu'il semblait apprécier son amie lui avait donné envie de l'aider à forcer le destin. Celui-ci passait pratiquement tout son temps au travail quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il n'avait quasiment pas de vie de sociale et s'il voyait des femmes, elles ne comptaient pas assez pour qu'il les lui présente.

William s'inquiétait souvent pour lui sans lui dire, quand plus jeune il lui avait confié qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit malheureux en restant seul, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une femme et qu'il était plus important pour lui. Ça il n'en doutait pas, il le faisait toujours passer avant, mais son père ne pouvait pas rester seul seulement parce qu'il voulait son bien et être là pour lui. Il avait besoin d'avoir une vie et de rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse alléger sa solitude.

Quand ils étaient alors retournés dans la salle pour voir le deuxième film, il avait voulu changer de place et n'avait laissé le choix à quiconque de refuser. Il s'était installé, Felicity à sa gauche et son père à côté d'elle. Pour mettre son plan à exécution et atteindre son but, l'idée était simple, plus ils passeraient de temps ensemble, plus ils auraient une chance d'être attirés l'un par l'autre et de s'en rendre compte.

Au deuxième entracte, il s'était éclipsé encore une fois et quand il les avait retrouvés ils avaient abordé un sujet plus personnel dans leur conversation, Felicity lui parlait de ses études et de la vie à Vegas qu'elle avait quittée.

Son père avait l'air toujours sous le charme de son amie et il comptait bien jouer un rôle actif pour arriver à ses fins et les rapprocher. William releva la tête en sortant de ses pensées et vit Felicity s'avancer vers lui. Encore fallait-il qu'elle soit intéressée par son père…, il sourit, bien sûr qu'il pouvait lui plaire, son père était parfait. Il fallait juste qu'ils puissent se revoir et avoir le temps de discuter. Il se leva avec une nouvelle idée en tête alors que Felicity arrivait à sa hauteur.

\- « Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié un rendez-vous que j'avais… tu crois que tu pourrais passer chez moi demain soir. Mon père rentrera tard du travail et j'aurai tous mes livres pour te montrer ce qui me pose problème. Le partiel est à la fin de la semaine et c'est… c'est vraiment important pour ma moyenne », ajouta-t-il en la voyant hésiter.

Felicity l'écoutait parler rapidement, il avait l'air stressé et elle fut surprise qu'il l'invite chez lui.

\- « Tu es sûr que ça ne gênera pas ton père ?

\- Que j'ai une super bonne note à mon partiel ? Non pas du tout… »

Elle sourit, finit par accepter et c'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva le lendemain devant la porte de l'appartement de William. Il l'accueillit et ils s'installèrent pour travailler sur la grande table du salon. Il n'avait pas menti sur son partiel et il avait encore beaucoup de révisions à faire qui se passeraient mieux avec Felicity. Ils se plongèrent dans le travail jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par le bruit de la porte d'entrée.

\- « William, j'espère que tu as envie de manger chinois, je suis passé chez le traiteur, Raisa n'est pas là et je n'avais aucune envie de cuisiner… » Oliver se figea en apercevant Felicity dans la pièce. « Oh je ne savais pas que vous seriez là. D'habitude William me prévient quand il invite quelqu'un », en se tournant vers son fils pour lui lancer un regard plein de reproches.

\- Il avait besoin d'un coup de main pour ses révisions, je suis désolée. On n'a pas vu le temps passer, je vais vous laisser manger en famille », alors qu'elle se levait et ramassait ses affaires.

\- « Non attend Felicity, tu peux manger avec nous… », proposa William, son regard passant de son père à son amie, « pour te remercier de ton aide.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger… », en secouant la tête.

\- « Non vous ne nous dérangez pas… », s'empressa de l'interrompre Oliver « …et William a raison, c'est normal pour vous remercier. » Felicity se détendit face à cette invitation et reposa son sac.

\- « Très bien, avec plaisir alors », encore un peu gênée. « Je peux vous aider ?

\- William va vous montrer », en se tournant vers son fils.

Oliver posa les sacs sur la table après que son fils ait retiré ses livres et ses cahiers. Felicity suivit William à la cuisine et l'aida avec la vaisselle. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table alors qu'Oliver revenait avec une bouteille de vin et servit un verre à Felicity. Il s'installa face à elle et leur demanda comment les révisions se passaient. William entreprit de lui expliquer qu'il avait enfin compris les fonctions homographiques et Oliver rit en disant qu'il sauvait l'honneur de la famille. Felicity observait le sourire d'Oliver. On pouvait y lire toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour son fils tout comme dans son regard quand il le posait sur le jeune homme. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle avait eu ce genre de relation avec sa mère quand elle avait été plus jeune mais maintenant elle se retrouvait seule.

\- « Tout va bien ? », lui demanda Oliver quand il s'aperçut de son regard voilé.

\- « O… Oui », en bégayant gauchement quand elle rencontra son regard inquiet.

Elle se sentit déstabilisé par sa façon de la regarder et elle tourna la tête pour fuir son regard qu'elle sentit trop intrusif. Elle attrapa la boite que William lui tendait pour se servir et garda les yeux sur son assiette pour camoufler sa gêne. Oliver avait froncé les sourcils, il avait senti son changement d'humeur et s'en était inquiété. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire et pour changer de sujet, il se mit à lui raconter comment il avait réussi à entrer à la fac grâce à sa bourse sportive et qu'il était fier de William. Il était plus intelligent que lui et il devait sans doute tenir ça de sa mère.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter et lorsque William les laissa seul pour aller se coucher prétextant qu'il avait des cours important le lendemain, Oliver proposa à Felicity un dernier café. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir, elle passait une soirée agréable et elle accepta avec plaisir. Ça ne lui disait rien de se retrouver seule dans son petit appartement. Quand la table fut débarrassée, elle profita encore un peu de la vue et son regard se perdit sur les lumières de la ville.

\- « Ça te plait ? »

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix d'Oliver proche d'elle alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle fut surprise par le tutoiement mais ne dit rien, ils avaient passé une bonne soirée et se connaissaient mieux maintenant.

\- « Oui cette vue est magnifique », en laissant ses yeux se perdre à nouveau sur le paysage.

\- « C'est pour cette vue que j'ai acheté cet appartement, William aussi l'adore et je ne peux rien refuser à mon fils ». Oliver se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire, « il n'obtient pas tout ce qu'il veut non plus », en riant doucement.

Elle pensa qu'il était adorable à parler de son fils de cette façon et sourit tendrement. Se trouvant aussi proche l'un de l'autre, Felicity se sentit électrisée par le regard qu'Oliver posait sur elle. Ses yeux balayèrent son visage et glissèrent sur ses lèvres étirées en un sourire doux. Sans n'avoir rien calculé, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour garder l'équilibre, se souleva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. La légère appréhension qui était née dans son ventre se calma en sentant qu'il lui rendait son baiser et elle se sentait bien. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent un moment et elle frissonna en sentant qu'il faisait remonter ses mains le long de ses bras pour attraper ses épaules. Oliver repoussa doucement Felicity et baissa la tête. Il ne la regardait pas et elle se rendit compte tout à coup des répercussions que son geste pouvait avoir.

\- « Oh non, non, non, non… », répéta Felicity en posant sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

\- « Je suis désolé… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… », en relevant la tête.

Oliver la regardait avec regrets alors que Felicity avait un air effaré avant de fuir son regard. Son esprit était envahi par l'idée qu'elle venait d'embrasser le père de William, elle s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir été aussi idiote, de s'être laissé aller et elle était d'accord avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas embrasser le père de son ami. Elle avait arrêté de réfléchir en le sentant aussi proche d'elle et elle avait fait une bourde immense. En plus, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse être célibataire. Il était à tomber, s'occupait parfaitement de son fils. Elle se secoua mentalement pour éloigner ces idées qui ne l'aidaient pas du tout.

\- « Oh mon dieu… je suis désolée… j'ai tellement honte… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Et je comprends… » Tout en parlant elle reculait en lui jetant de rapides coups d'œil, elle se tourna brusquement attrapa ses affaires et avant qu'Oliver ait pu dire quoi que ce soit de plus elle s'enfuyait de son appartement.

Oliver resta planté dans son appartement à regarder s'enfuir Felicity. Il ferma les yeux, posa sa paume sur son front et la fit glisser jusqu'à son menton. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il avait passé une bonne soirée, s'était encore bien entendu avec cette jeune femme. Il avait pris plaisir à la découvrir un peu plus et son intérêt pour elle n'avait pas faibli. Il avait réussi à cacher cet intérêt jusqu'à maintenant mais ce soir il avait dû trop se laisser aller. Il se sentit coupable vis-à-vis de son fils et perturbé en pensant au fait que Felicity l'attirait de plus en plus. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras et lui aurait donné un baiser beaucoup moins sage que celui qu'ils venaient de partager.

* * *

Felicity préparait la salle du petit café perdue dans ses pensées. Le lendemain du repas chez William elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui parle de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et son père. Elle avait préparé un petit discours pour s'excuser et lui expliquer qu'elle comprendrait s'il lui en voulait. Quand elle l'avait vu arriver, elle avait soufflé un bon coup pour se donner du courage mais William l'avait salué comme à son habitude et il était parti s'installé à sa table pour travailler.

Elle était restée un petit moment figée sur place à se demander si elle devait lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Son père ne lui avait rien dit, c'est donc qu'il n'y avait pas porté une grande importance, elle n'aurait pas dû non plus. Elle avait bu ce soir-là et c'était seulement l'effet de l'alcool et de toute façon elle ne reverrait pas Oliver. Il n'y avait rien eu. Mais ça avait été sans compter le lendemain quand William était arrivé avec un grand sourire pour l'inviter à son anniversaire qui se passerait dans le parc Lincoln, il était déjà excité et elle s'était maudit de lui faire de la peine en déclinant l'invitation. Elle eut un petit cri de surprise en sursautant quand on l'appela par son prénom.

\- « Tu as quelque chose sur la conscience ? », lui demanda son patron en riant.

\- « Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver », dit-elle pour s'excuser.

\- « Ce monsieur te cherchait ». Il lui indiqua l'homme qui était derrière lui en se mettant de côté.

Felicity sentit son souffle se perdre en voyant Oliver à la porte du café et elle se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'échafauder une série de raison pour sa visite et prit la parole.

\- « Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir, je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir », commença Oliver et Felicity nota le retour du vouvoiement. Il vit qu'elle ne réagissait pas alors il en profita pour continuer. « William m'a dit qu'il vous avait invité à son anniversaire et que vous aviez refusé. J'ai vu que ça lui avait fait de la peine et je voulais vous voir pour mettre les choses aux claires si c'est à cause de moi… vous n'avez pas à refuser, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir gêné… on n'a rien fait de mal », en riant doucement.

Elle se détendit légèrement, il avait raison, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, elle se sentait juste idiote.

\- « Merci d'être venu jusqu'ici… et je serais contente de participer à l'anniversaire de William si ça ne vous gêne pas.

\- Non et je sais que ça lui fera plaisir. On va faire un pique-nique comme tous les ans avec des amis et de la famille, on vous attend dans le parc Lincoln, près du lac, à l'entrée nord ».

§§§§

William et une partie des invités étaient déjà dans le parc, s'étant installé sur quelques tables de pique-nique. Sa famille, qui se résumait à son père, sa tante Théa ainsi que Tommy et Laurel, étaient là, John était présent avec sa femme et sa fille. Il surveillait les lieux attendant l'arrivée de Felicity.

Il l'avait fait se rencontrer deux fois avec son père et quand il avait sondé leur ressentit après la soirée chez eux, aucun des deux n'avait marqué le moindre intérêt pour l'autre. Il avait été un peu déçu mais ne s'était pas laissé abattre. Cette journée était l'occasion de les pousser l'un vers l'autre. Il jeta un regard à son père qui discutait avec Tommy, il n'avait pas imaginé ses regards et son intérêt pour son amie. Ce n'était peut-être pas un intérêt amoureux mais ça pouvait changer.

Quand Felicity arriva, William l'accueillit et la présenta à tout le monde. Il analysa les moindres réactions de son père et lança immédiatement l'idée qu'elle vienne à nouveau partager un repas chez eux quand il aurait eu une note exceptionnelle à son partiel de fin d'année. Ils sourirent tous les deux gênés cette fois, et il eut l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose et ils furent interrompus par Laurel. Felicity et elle commencèrent à discuter et elles se dirigèrent vers Lyla qui s'occupait de sa fille. Puis ils s'installèrent à table, William manœuvra encore une fois pour qu'ils soient assis côte à côte et il fut heureux en se rendant compte qu'ils discutaient plus facilement.

William continuait d'observer son père et il sursauta quand John s'adressa à lui.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien… », en essayant d'avoir un air nonchalant.

\- « William… je te connais depuis que tu es gamin… », en lui jetant un regard qui lui montrait qu'il savait qu'il cachait quelque chose.

\- « Ok… », en soufflant. « Je pense que Felicity et mon père iraient bien ensemble », lui murmura-t-il.

John fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers son ami. Oliver avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec la jeune femme à n'en pas douter comme avec de nombreuse personnes, mais en revanche il paraissait plus serein, son sourire était plus épanouie et son regard était focalisé sur elle. Il sourit et se tourna vers William.

\- « Il y a quelque chose entre eux ? », lui demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas ébruiter le sujet de leur conversation.

\- « Non… pas que je sache… », il allait lui dire qu'il tentait de les rapprocher car il sentait bien que son père était captivé et charmé par son amie mais pourtant ils ne se rapprochaient pas.

\- « On va changer ça », répondit John avec un sourire en coin.

Quand le repas fut terminé, que William reçu ses cadeaux, John fut le premier à se lever et à proposer une partie de football américain, en lançant un regard plein de connivence à William. Felicity était sur le point de refuser mais William ne lui laissa pas le temps de se défiler, il l'avait bien prévenue qu'elle vienne en basket, ce qu'elle avait fait mais sans savoir qu'elle allait devoir courir.

Tout le monde se mit en place, les équipes se répartirent le terrain. John, Felicity et Tommy dans une équipe, William, Oliver et Laurel dans l'autre. John encouragea son équipe, il se plaça comme quarterback pour gérer les tactiques, et demanda à Felicity de plaquer la moindre personne qui tenter de s'approcher de lui et se mit à rire en voyant sa tête avant de la rassurer, Tommy allait l'aider. Il donna enfin ordre à Tommy et à elle de courir le plus vite possible s'ils avaient le ballon. Pour Oliver, ce fut à peu près la même chose sauf qu'il laissa le rôle de quarterback à William, il courait surement plus vite que lui avec son âge les ordres furent donnés : « Ecrasez-les ».

Les premiers échanges furent lents, le temps que Felicity se mette dans le jeu, puis l'esprit de compétition prit le dessus et des noms d'oiseaux volèrent de temps en temps. Le premier essai fut marqué par l'équipe de Diggle grâce à Felicity, il lui avait passé le ballon et Oliver avait tenté de la retenir sans lui sauter dessus. Une fois l'essai marqué Felicity affichait un sourire rayonnant. Oliver était en train de la regarder et tourna vivement la tête quand son fils s'adressa à lui.

\- « Mais papa tu pouvais pas la plaquer ? Elle était à ta portée.

\- Euh oui… mais j'ai essayé », en voulant se défendre.

\- « T'as rien essayé du tout ! La prochaine fois tu lui sautes dessus », d'un air sérieux. William croisa le regard de John et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Oliver se retourna face à la ligne de ses adversaires avec un sourire en coin, ça il pouvait le faire dans le jeu. Depuis la soirée au cinéma, il s'était rendu compte qu'il appréciait l'amie de son fils et encore plus depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Felicity revenait régulièrement dans ses pensées mais il la chassait avec regret, il ne voulait pas se mettre entre William et son amie ou ternir leur amitié s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Son fils avait peu d'ami, il n'allait pas lui faire perdre celle avec qui il s'entendait le mieux.

Il avait pensé qu'il oublierait assez facilement Felicity mais William ne faisait rien en ce sens pour l'aider. Il l'avait invité à son anniversaire et passer la journée avec elle avait ravivé son attirance. Il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras mais il pouvait la plaquer pour gagner la partie. Une nouvelle motivation le gagna, il était prêt à jouer.

La remise en jeu fut faite. John envoya de nouveau le ballon à Felicity qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et reçu Oliver de plein fouet qui la plaqua au sol en la prenant dans ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son corps. Il avait eu peur de lui faire mal mais le jeu était le jeu.

Felicity soufflée par le choc lâcha le ballon que William ramassa immédiatement et celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à prendre de vitesse Diggle et marqua le premier essai pour leur équipe.

\- « Tu croyais pas que j'allais te laisser marquer de nouveau ».

Oliver se détacha du corps de Felicity lentement pour se relever, il lui offrit sa main et la souleva pour la remettre debout et en se retrouvant face à face Oliver sourit face à son air surpris. Il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son équipe et en voyant son sourire William et John se regardèrent, ce match était vraiment une bonne idée.

Felicity se retrouva hébétée au milieu du terrain. Elle avait senti les bras d'Oliver se resserrer autour d'elle, son corps musclé l'envelopper sans lui faire mal et elle en avait eu le souffle coupé. Elle cacha du mieux qu'elle put son trouble et rejoignit sa place.

\- « Superbe plaquage d'Oliver. La prochaine fois dis-lui simplement qu'elle te plait, ne lui saute pas dessus comme ça ! », lança Tommy, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire l'assistance, à part les deux concernés qui ne se regardèrent pas, trop gênés.

Les essais s'enchainèrent, Oliver n'avait plus besoin que Felicity ait le ballon ou pas, il la prenait pour cible une fois sur deux pour ne pas se faire prendre sur le vif. A chaque nouveau plaquage, Oliver était de plus en plus troublé. Il n'avait aucun geste déplacé mais ce corps fin et ferme contre le sien lui donnait envie de plus.

\- « Bon Oliver, on a pratiquement fini le temps de jeu, John nous mène d'un essai », expliqua Laurel. « Il faut que tu te reprennes, on doit marquer deux essais et après ça tu peux plaquer Felicity autant que tu veux », avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil relevé. Laurel reçu un regard choqué et surpris de la part de son ami mais continua comme si de rien était quand William se rapprocha. « On a la main, tu me passes le ballon et tu cours en avant pour que je te le lance ».

William et Laurel attendaient la réponse d'Oliver mais celui-ci restait déstabilisé par ce que venait de lui dire son amie. Son attirance pour la jeune femme était si évidente que ça. Il fut ramené dans le jeu par son fils qui l'appelait.

\- « Papa ça va ?

\- Oui, oui…Compris » en regardant Laurel le regard un peu plus dur.

Ils se mirent en position, Oliver lança un regard déterminé à John en ignorant Felicity pour ne pas être perturbé, mais les mots de Laurel continuaient de tourner dans son esprit. Oliver lança le ballon à William en retrait et partit en courant en évitant John, il se retourna en arrière pour surveiller le lancer de son fils mais au moment où il prenait appuie pour s'élancer et réceptionner la balle, il se fit faucher par Felicity en plein vol. Ce choc, suivi de la chute au sol, lui avait vidé les poumons, en ouvrant les yeux, il la vit au-dessus de lui, leurs visages séparés à peine de quelques centimètres. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de questionnement, troublés par ce jeu puis Felicity se redressa. Allongé encore au sol, Oliver observait ses cheveux un peu décoiffés, son corps sportif, son sourire victorieux. Elle était belle à en mourir. A ce moment-là, Oliver qui avait l'esprit de compétition se fichait bien de savoir si son équipe avait perdu la balle ou pas, il était prêt à prendre le risque de perdre pour pouvoir l'observer encore un peu et sentir son corps lors des plaquages. Perdu dans ses pensées lubriques, il vit Felicity passer la main dans ses cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de soulever son top et de mettre à nu une partie infime de son ventre plat et de faire panteler Oliver. Celui-ci sortit de sa rêverie quand William lui fonça dessus pour le relever et lui annoncer qu'ils avaient marqué. Felicity lui sourit et s'excusa pour son plaquage. Encore un point et deux minutes de match.

La tension était à son comble, la tension pour la victoire entre les deux équipes mais aussi la tension sexuelle qu'Oliver ressentait maintenant. Il avait été attiré par cette jeune femme dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, elle était intéressante, chaleureuse, intelligente et sa plastique ne gâchait rien. Mais il n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin en raison de William. Premièrement il avait été attiré par elle et ensuite il ne voulait pas briser l'équilibre qu'ils avaient. Il voyait des femmes pour passer du bon temps mais aucune ne comptait assez pour les inviter chez lui et leur présenter son fils. Jusqu'à maintenant,… Oliver avait senti que Felicity était différente et maintenant qu'il avait tenu son corps contre le sien il ne savait plus comment il allait faire pour tenir ses résolutions.

William fit signe à Laurel, ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur Oliver, ils allaient changer de tactique. Oliver passa la balle à son fils, qui au lieu de lui lancer à nouveau comme tout le monde l'attendait car il était parti en courant, la lança à Laurel qui réussit à faire une accélération en évitant Tommy. L'essai gagnant fut arraché dans un cri de joie pour Laurel et un cri de colère pour Tommy alors qu'Oliver regardait Felicity s'avancer vers lui pour féliciter leur équipe. Il résistait de toutes ses forces mais sa détermination s'était effritée en sentant le corps de Felicity contre lui.

\- « Belle partie, il n'y a pas qu'au sabre laser que tu te débrouilles bien », lui dit-elle en riant.

\- « Non… on pourra jouer la revanche… un de ces jours. » Oliver la regardait en essayant de ne pas paraître trop pressé de la revoir.

§§§§

\- « Je pense que maman serait contente si tu pouvais être heureux maintenant », dit William sans regarder son père alors qu'il l'aidait à ranger les affaires du pique-nique dans l'appartement. Il l'avait vu sourire toute la journée et il y a longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé.

\- « Mais je suis heureux, » en le regardant sans comprendre.

\- « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… Felicity est mon amie et je vois bien comment vous vous regardez tous les deux. Et je commence à en avoir assez d'essayer de vous rapprocher alors que vous vous efforcez de ne pas voir ce qui crève les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes aujourd'hui.

\- Tu… tu as essayé de nous rapprocher ? », en se figeant dans ses gestes pour regarder son fils d'un air médusé.

\- « Non !, tu crois que c'était pourquoi à chaque fois que je vous laissais seuls… Vous vous entendez bien et je vois l'effet qu'elle te fait. Tu as été heureux aujourd'hui ».

Oliver regarda son fils avec tendresse. Il l'avait toujours fait passer avant pour qu'il ne manque de rien, il se disait qu'il aurait bien le temps de trouver une femme qui lui corresponde quand William serait plus âgé.

\- « Je ne veux pas que ça change quelque chose entre nous…

\- Arrête papa, je veux que tu lui demandes de sortir avec toi. S'il te plait… pense un peu à toi.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais… Je suis grand et je ne suis plus une excuse pour ne pas t'impliquer avec une femme qui te plait et à qui tu tiens ».

* * *

Oliver s'installa au comptoir et attendit que Felicity se retourne pour la saluer. Il avait attendu un bon moment au coin de la rue essayant de trouver le courage de passer le seuil du café et il se retrouvait là, encouragé par son fils et anxieux de ce qui allait se passer. Elle discutait avec un client et il se permit de l'observer alors que son cœur battait un peu trop rapidement. Il était encore surpris de l'effet que cette jeune femme lui faisait et après avoir tenté de resté éloigné d'elle pour son fils, celui-ci lui avait avoué ses stratagèmes pour les rapprocher. William lui avait donné sa bénédiction mais ça n'avait pas fait disparaitre son appréhension, bien au contraire.

Elle était habillée simplement d'un jean et d'un top, ses cheveux détachés tombaient dans son dos et son rire doux résonna. Felicity se retourna et quand il croisa son regard il vit la surprise l'envahir.

\- « Oh Oliver ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? William va bien ? », en s'approchant de lui maintenant inquiète.

\- « Oui ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis là… » Elle fronçait maintenant les sourcils et il se perdit un instant dans ses yeux. Il avait la possibilité de connaitre à nouveau le bonheur, d'aimer et d'être aimé et il avait réellement peur de tout gâcher.

\- « Tout va bien ? », lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus.

\- « Oui », en hochant la tête et en revenant à lui. « Je dois te parler… », Felicity s'assit en face de lui le visage grave. « On a passé un bon moment au parc… » elle hocha la tête « et pas seulement au parc d'ailleurs… mais je pensais à William.

\- Oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà expliqué et j'ai compris. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il m'a pris…

\- Non », en lui attrapant la main. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que même si j'ai fait ça en pensant le protéger… je… » il baissa la tête pour souffler et se donner un peu de courage. « J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi et il… »

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Felicity posait sa main sur sa joue et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de répondre à son baiser. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le premier, cette fois il se laissait apprécier son geste et ressentit toute sa douceur. Felicity mit fin au baiser et il ouvrit les yeux en la sentant s'éloigner de lui. Il ne lui avait pas lâché la main et il resserra sa prise en croisant son regard. Elle n'avait pas enlevé sa main de sa joue, elle caressa sa pommette de son pouce et il fut envahi par un bien être qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Elle lui sourit et elle vit se dessiner sur ses lèvres un sourire délicat avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser tout aussi tendrement.

§§§§

Felicity se réveilla doucement, elle sentait son esprit s'éclaircir peu à peu et elle tentait de rester dans cet état de demi-conscience, serrée contre ce corps chaud qui la protégeait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller et encore moins de se lever. Elle se focalisa sur ce qu'elle ressentait, une paix absolue. Puis elle pensa au corps contre le sien, un corps encore endormi, un torse fort contre lequel elle était nichée, une respiration calme. Elle n'avait aucune envie non plus de se séparer de ce corps auquel elle était agrippée, et Oliver n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir envie non plus, ses bras resserrés autour d'elle. Elle sourit de plaisir à cette sensation d'être protégée instinctivement.

Nu l'un contre l'autre, partageant une chaleur douce, ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer même dans leur sommeil. Elle caressa l'anneau qu'elle portait au doigt, ça faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés et ils étaient toujours aussi fou l'un de l'autre. Oliver avait fini par accepter l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle grâce à William et elle avait été heureuse d'entrer dans cette famille si soudée.

Elle respira profondément pour se gorger de son parfum, son corps recouvrait en partie celui de son homme, sa jambe glissée entre les siennes. Elle tourna à peine la tête et caressa la peau du bout de son nez. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa peau et ce contact lui donna envie de plus. Elle appuya son baiser et se redressa un peu pour redécouvrir le corps d'Oliver plus facilement. Elle parsema de légers baisers sur la peau maintenant frissonnante en remontant. Elle posa sa main sur son pectoral tout en laissant glisser le bout de sa langue sur l'autre mamelon avant de reprendre sa progression.

Felicity se redressa encore un peu et atteignit ce qu'elle cherchait… la parcelle de peau sensible sous l'oreille d'Oliver. La réaction de l'intéressé ne se fit pas attendre et il gémit en se réveillant un peu plus. Elle sourit, ravie de le réveiller de la sorte alors qu'elle sentait son sexe se dresser lentement contre sa cuisse.

Oliver tourna la tête sans ouvrir les yeux et ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de Felicity. Il les caressa doucement, déposa de légers baisers dessus avant de caresser sa lèvre supérieure de sa langue pour la pénétrer. Il gardait les yeux fermés pour profiter seulement de l'effet des baisers et des caresses de Felicity. Il la sentit se redresser encore un peu et suivit le mouvement pour ne pas rompre leur baiser qui s'enfiévrait peu à peu en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux pour éviter de la sentir s'éloigner. Son corps était maintenant complètement réveillé et il se sentait déjà durcir. Il sourit à l'idée de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait dès qu'elle posait la main sur lui.

Felicity accueillait avec plaisir la langue d'Oliver pour partager un baiser suave et passionné. Elle caressait son torse d'une main se tenant sur l'autre pour pouvoir le surplomber. Elle aimait prendre les devants et ça avait l'air de lui plaire. Elle sentait son sexe durcir et se dresser contre sa cuisse peu à peu ce qui l'excitait encore plus.

Oliver garda sa main plongée dans ses cheveux et fit courir l'autre sur son corps. Il caressa sa hanche et sa fesse sur laquelle il resserra les doigts, puis remonta sa main à sa taille, son flanc et pris avec dévotion son sein dans sa paume. Il fit glisser son pouce sur son téton dressé et l'excita un petit moment pour le faire encore plus durcir. Il sentit Felicity perdre peu à peu sa concentration dans le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse.

Il tira alors doucement sur ses cheveux pour l'écarter de lui, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il ouvrit les yeux pour la découvrir excitée et la respiration difficile. Il n'était pas dans un meilleur état, il contrôlait encore sa respiration mais il sentait l'excitation dans son bas ventre. Il releva la tête et attrapa le téton libre entre ses lèvres, jouant avec sa bouche, sa langue et ses lèvres sur ce bout de chair.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux et se cambra pour offrir un peu plus sa poitrine aux intentions d'Oliver en glissant sa main sur son crâne pour se retenir à lui. Elle sentait son excitation grandir au fond de son ventre alors que son sexe était humide. Elle se déhancha doucement pour libérer la tension qui gagnait son corps mais ce geste eu tout l'effet contraire. Ses reins se mirent à brûler de désir et elle gémit une nouvelle fois sans pouvoir se retenir. Elle étouffa un gémissement plus fort en se mordant la lèvre et leurs regards se croisèrent quand Oliver leva les yeux. Il pouvait lui donnait du plaisir avec sa bouche et ses mains mais il avait envie de plus, il avait besoin de la sentir entièrement quand elle atteindrait l'orgasme. Il voulut lui demander de le chevaucher mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Felicity se redressa pour enjamber son corps et se cala contre son membre dressé. Elle souffla de plaisir alors qu'Oliver se laissait retomber sur le matelas. Felicity sentait son sexe dur écarter ses lèvres et elle réalisa quelques va et viens le long de son excitation en le sentant grossir encore.

\- « Oh bébé j'ai… », un gémissement l'interrompit, « j'ai besoin de plus… », finit-il difficilement à bout de souffle.

Felicity était dans le même état et ne se fit pas prier. Elle souleva ses hanches, attrapa le sexe d'Oliver pour le présenter à son entrée et s'assit lentement sur lui par petits à-coups. Oliver suffoquait à sentir le sexe de Felicity s'ouvrir pour lui peu à peu. Il sentait son humidité qui le recouvrait, ses lèvres et enfin ses parois qui lui donnaient l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un fourreau serré, chaud et humide, parfait.

Il serra les dents pour se contenir et laisser Felicity le recevoir entièrement. Quand ce fut fait, ils restèrent quelques secondes leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre puis il détailla son corps offert à sa vue en la sentant palpiter autour de lui. Elle était parfaite, ses lèvres rougies par ses morsures et ses baisers, ses seins aux tétons dressés qui quémandaient ses mains, son corps frissonnant et son sexe resserré autour de lui qu'il sentait palpiter.

Il poussa un premier soupir en la sentant se soulever lentement pour se rengainer sur son membre. Elle gémit doucement à cette première friction et prit le temps de respirer en se rasseyant sur lui. Felicity elle aussi détaillait les moindres réactions d'Oliver. Son regard intense qui la dévorait, sa respiration sifflante qu'il avait du mal à contrôler maintenant et elle ressentait en elle son désir prêt à exploser.

Elle se déhancha un peu plus et eut le plaisir de l'entendre gémir. Elle prit appuie sur son torse et se souleva une nouvelle fois pour s'abaisser plus rapidement. Elle gémit de plaisir et recommença sans attendre pour libérer la tension qu'elle sentait brûler dans ses reins. Elle se cambra pour le sentir encore mieux et frissonna à nouveau en sentant une main d'Oliver venir caresser sa poitrine alors que l'autre maintenait sa hanche.

\- « Laisse-toi aller bébé », murmura-t-il d'une voix basse.

Le son de sa voix lui vrilla le ventre et elle laissa son corps prendre les commandes. Elle accéléra ses mouvements, s'empalant de plus en plus vite sur ce membre dressé d'envie pour elle. Elle sentait approcher l'orgasme qui grossissait au fond de son ventre elle avait encore besoin d'une petite chose pour l'atteindre. Oliver le sentit et il agrippa ses hanches pour l'aider dans ses mouvements et il réalisa des déhanchés plus importants pour la pénétrer avec plus de force.

Leur chambre se remplit de gémissements et des bruits de leurs peaux frappant l'une contre l'autre. Ses déhanchements se firent plus vigoureux avant de devenir erratiques. Il sentit Felicity se tendre entre ses bras en se cambrant et quand il sentit son intimité se resserrer autour de la sienne il fit appelle à ses dernières forces et se déversa en de longs spasmes en ahanant et en grognant avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas. Felicity se baissa pour l'embrasser tendrement en reprenant son souffle, ses mains caressant sa peau transpirante.

\- « Je t'aime », murmura Felicity d'une voix cassée en glissant son visage dans son cou.

\- « Je sais », répondit-il dans son oreille et il sourit en l'entendant rire doucement. « Moi aussi je t'aime ».

* * *

 **Voici pour cet OS de rentrée... je ne sais pas encore quel sera le prochain mais j'espère vous retrouver dans un mois. Je vous embrasse.**


	14. Un rêve inaccessible ?

**Un rêve inaccessible?**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et merci pour vos commentaires sur l'OS précédent olicity-love, aphrodite161701, LulzimeVelioska, olicity1990, Delicity-Unicorn, Evy 47, guest et L21.**

 **Merci à ma beta Delicity-Unicorn, que ferais-je sans toi?! Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture de ce lemon du mois d'octobre.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: Arrow**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Oliver, assis sur un fauteuil près des écrans de contrôle, s'inquiétait comme toujours pour sa ville. Il préférait penser à ça plutôt qu'à ce qu'il venait de voir à l'étage dans le club du Verdant. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte qui se déverrouilla et il entendit des pas légers descendre l'escalier en fer avant de voir Felicity apparaître dans une robe courte lamée et tenant ses talons à la main.

Felicity se sentait comme sur un petit nuage et quand elle croisa le regard d'Oliver elle lui sourit. Elle était immédiatement heureuse quand elle était près de lui et même si elle savait ce que ça voulait dire, qu'elle savait qu'Olivier l'avait compris lui aussi, ils faisaient comme si leur amitié n'était rien de plus. Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil face à lui et ferma les yeux. Sa tête était légère, son corps plus libre et l'alcool qui courait dans ses veines n'y était pas pour rien.

\- « Tu as l'air de t'être bien amusé », lança Oliver. Il voulait briser le silence qui les entourait, parler à son amie mais son ton était teinté d'amertume.

\- « Toi aussi à ce que j'ai pu voir », répondit Felicity du tac au tac avant de rire tristement. Elle l'avait vu parler à cette brune qui avait passé un long moment à se coller à lui alors qu'il souriait et lui offrait à boire.

Oliver ne répondit rien. Il espérait seulement qu'elle n'avait pas bu à cause de lui. Ils étaient amis, ne s'étaient jamais avoués de quelconques sentiments autres que celui-ci mais il savait qu'elle avait un faible pour lui. Il avait surpris ses regards sur lui quand il s'entraînait, elle avait tendance à être gênée quand il s'approchait trop près d'elle ce qui la conduisait à babiller en faisant des insinuations. Il sourit tristement alors que son regard remontait le long de son corps. Il sentit sa respiration se suspendre quand il tomba dans ses yeux qui brillaient à cause des effets de l'alcool alors que son regard était décidé.

Felicity se leva sans réfléchir, son regard qui courait sur elle lui donnait envie de sentir son corps contre le sien et d'envoyer balader sa timidité, ses peurs et ses questions. Elle s'assit sur les genoux d'Oliver en amazone et ressentit immédiatement un premier frisson de plaisir.

\- « Felicity… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui demanda-t-il en murmurant. « Tu sais pourquoi… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, interrompu par le pouce de Felicity qu'elle posa sur ses lèvres alors que ses doigts caressaient sa joue.

Oliver avait posé sa main gauche sur ses genoux et son bras droit la maintenait par instinct. Felicity se colla contre son torse et glissa son visage dans son cou. Tout leurs corps étaient en contact et Oliver ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, il devrait la repousser, s'excuser, lui expliquer mais il restait là immobile, la respiration difficile et le cœur tambourinant.

\- « J'ai des sentiments pour toi et tu en as pour moi… » Le corps d'Oliver se tendait au fil des mots que Felicity lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille, en glissant sa main dans son cou et son corps était bien faible face à elle. Il était suspendu à ses lèvres, se focalisant sur chaque mot soufflé pour les entendre alors que le sang pulsait à ses oreilles. « On doit assumer ce que l'on ressent. On doit… » Il était soumis à ses gestes et il attendait… Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la sente plus bouger et qu'il sente sa respiration calme. Elle s'était endormie la tête posée sur son épaule.

Il prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. Il ne bougea pas, resserra légèrement ses bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il la serra avec tendresse et possessivité contre lui pour qu'elle ne bouge pas et savoura cet instant en sentant son corps endormi contre le sien.

Il avait souvent rêvé de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras et une partie de son vœu était exaucé. Il respira son parfum et pencha la tête pour la poser sur la sienne. Il caressa ses cheveux tendrement et apprécia leur douceur. Il suspendit son geste et se redressa légèrement quand il la sentit bouger de peur qu'elle ne se réveille mais elle se réinstalla contre son torse et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour se tenir à lui.

Oliver, la gorge serrée, reposa sa main sur ses genoux. Son bonheur se lova contre lui mais il lui était impossible d'espérer plus. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il avait déjà perdu de nombreuses personnes à qui il tenait, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que des gens mal intentionnés l'attaquent pour l'atteindre lui. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle était innocente, elle ne méritait pas de courir encore plus de risques que ceux qu'elle prenait déjà en l'aidant.

Il resta immobile à profiter de l'instant le plus longtemps possible, et à imaginer à quoi sa vie pourrait ressembler s'il n'était pas devenu ce justicier. Il pourrait l'aimer et passer ses nuits avec elle autrement qu'en entendant sa voix dans son oreille. Mais c'était aussi grâce à son rôle de vengeur qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il n'aurait jamais prêté attention à elle dans son ancienne vie et il serait passé à côté d'un amour, torturé certes, mais il n'aurait sans doute jamais connu un tel sentiment profond. C'était grâce à son alter-ego qu'il l'avait connue et c'était à cause de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle personnifiait son sacrifice. Il la resserra un peu plus contre lui, posa son visage contre sa tête en fermant les yeux.

\- « Je t'aime Felicity…. Depuis la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Tu es tout ce dont j'aurai besoin pour être heureux… mais je ne peux pas », en caressant ses cheveux, « … je ne peux pas être heureux… Je dois porter ce fardeau seul, c'est ce que je m'étais promis mais tu es têtue », un petit rire lui échappant. Il glissa ses doigts entre ses mèches blondes. « Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir », en sentant son cœur se serrer.

Il suspendit sa respiration en la sentant bouger mais elle se réinstalla confortablement à l'abri de ses bras. Il savait qu'il devrait la renvoyer de l'équipe mais une partie de lui s'y refusait, une partie de lui avait peur de la voir s'éloigner, de prendre le risque qu'elle rencontre un homme. Pourtant c'est ce à quoi il devrait se résoudre, la laisser partir pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse. Il serait peut-être un peu plus amer mais rien ne changerait fondamentalement dans sa vie, elle serait toujours aussi violente et remplie de ténèbres.

* * *

Felicity se réveilla difficilement et porta ses mains à ses tempes battantes. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et elle hésitait à le faire car elle savait que la douleur serait encore plus insupportable. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici sans bouger, il allait bien falloir qu'elle se lève et qu'elle aille au travail. Cette idée lui fit ouvrir les yeux brusquement et elle les referma aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils quand une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla la tête. Elle gémit, tendit le bras à la recherche de son portable et elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre pour être sûre de bien lire l'heure quand elle posa la main dessus.

\- « Oh c'est pas vrai », en se redressant pour bondir de son lit mais un nouvel éclair de douleur lui traversa le cerveau et sa tête se mit à tourner.

Elle tendit le bras pour se retenir au mur près d'elle avant de prendre la direction des toilettes sentant une nausée la prendre. Et ce fut seulement au bout d'une heure qu'elle parvint à arriver à Queen Consolidated pour prendre son poste et avec une tête présentable. Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil et s'assit à son bureau près de celui d'Oliver. Une nouvelle douleur lui vrilla la tête et elle avala un comprimé contre la migraine avec son café. Heureusement pour son état Oliver n'était pas là de la journée. Elle allait pouvoir travailler sur les dossiers en attente pour Queen Consolidated avant de prendre son poste pour son deuxième travail au QG d'Arrow.

La journée fut difficile, longue et éreintante. Elle fit une pause dans l'après-midi et croisa le nouveau vigile qui se présenta à elle. Felicity apprit que Matthew était originaire de New York et ils discutèrent un instant de cette ville qu'elle souhaitait visiter depuis longtemps. Cette discussion la ravie, elle oublia pendant un instant son travail et tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir la nuit avec l'équipe. Elle aimerait que le monde soit plus simple, mais elle savait que pour Oliver rien n'était simple.

Une fois sa journée terminée, elle éteignit son écran, traversa le hall de QC, salua Matthew d'un geste de la main et se rendit à la fonderie. Quand elle y pénétra tout était sombre, elle éclaira les plafonniers et se dirigea vers ses bébés pour vérifier les données de surveillance de la ville. Elle approcha de la station et se figea, son esprit et son corps furent traversés d'une impression bizarre. Son regard resta focalisé sur les fauteuils qui se faisaient face, l'impression s'insinua dans tous les fibres de son être et prit corps jusqu'à éveiller un souvenir. Elle se vit assise face à Oliver, elle était en train de lui dire qu'ils devraient être ensemble.

\- « J'ai pas fait ça… », murmura-t-elle.

\- « Si. »

Elle se retourna brusquement à la voix d'Oliver et tomba dans son regard. Son esprit avait arrêté de fonctionner, ce qui était assez rare pour le mentionner. Seules ses émotions l'envahissaient, la surprise, l'incrédulité, la honte, l'appréhension, la peur, puis s'insinua un espoir. Elle avait profité de la soirée pour fêter l'arrestation du dernier gangster qui leur avait tenu tête et ne se souvenait pas du reste de la nuit, de la façon dont elle était rentrée chez elle, ils avaient peut-être…. Non, il n'aurait jamais fait ça si elle était assez saoule pour oublier ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle se serait sans doute souvenue s'il avait posé les mains sur elle.

\- « Je… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Je ne me souviens de rien… enfin pas de la suite… après que je me sois ridiculisée semble-t-il », en évitant ses yeux, trop gênée pour le regarder.

\- « Tu t'es endormie … et tu ne t'es pas ridiculisée. Je… », en faisant un pas vers elle et en joignant ses mains, « …je m'excuse. Je sais que c'est… tout ça c'est à cause de moi.

\- Je me sens comme une idiote maintenant et j'ai honte de m'être conduite comme ça mais… », d'une voix où une pointe d'espoir transparaissait.

\- « Tu sais pourquoi c'est impossible », l'interrompit-il pour éloigner toute espérance.

Felicity baissa les yeux, elle avait du mal à supporter le regard plein de tristesse d'Oliver alors qu'il semblait sous-entendre qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Il se faisait du mal, se torturait en portant son rôle de justicier par-dessus tout, mais il n'y avait que ça qui avait de l'importance pour lui finalement.

\- « Oui ta mission, les risques…. mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai avoué mes sentiments à un homme qui ne veut pas en entendre parler.

\- Tu… », en voulant se rapprocher pour la consoler mais en restant cependant assez éloigné d'elle alors qu'il lui lançait un regard mélancolique.

\- « Je préfère changer de sujet je me sens déjà assez idiote comme ça », en évitant son regard et comme s'il l'avait entendu, John arriva pour interrompre ce moment gênant.

Les jours passèrent et rien n'était vraiment redevenu comme avant entre eux, pas encore en tout cas. Oliver observait Felicity à la dérobée. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle habitude car même s'il répétait à qui lui posait la question, que rien n'était possible entre eux, il n'était pas aveugle à ses charmes. Elle était son opposé, le côté lumineux et positif de leur équipe, celle qui croyait sans limite en eux et qui les supportait dans toutes leurs missions.

Quand elle avait appris qu'elle lui avait fait des avances sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle était restée quelques jours distante, puis leur relation aux yeux de tous était redevenu ce qu'elle était, mais pas de son point de vue. Il avait remarqué que leurs regards se cherchaient moins et qu'ils ne partageaient plus des échanges aussi longs qu'avant. Les apparences étaient trompeuses, il la sentait s'éloigner de lui et il ne faisait aucun geste pour changer cela même si le risque de perdre son amitié l'inquiétait.

Oliver détacha son regard de la place vide de Felicity et décida de sortir de son bureau pour se changer les idées, avec l'espoir d'arriver à se concentrer sur son dossier par la suite. Il remonta le couloir, salua les quelques personnes qu'il rencontra et tourna la tête en direction de la voix de Felicity. Il la vit en train de discuter avec un des nouveaux vigiles. Elle souriait et ils parlaient du nouveau bar du quartier qui avait ouvert depuis une semaine. Son attention fut attirée par l'arrivée d'un directeur qui le sollicita pour un entretien. Il tourna les talons en ignorant avec conviction ce qu'il avait vu et invita l'homme à le suivre.

Oliver fut très occupé le reste de la journée et Felicity vint frapper à la porte de son bureau seulement au moment de son départ en lui signalant qu'elle ne serait disponible pour son deuxième travail seulement qu'un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Il la rassura en lui annonçant qu'il avait donné sa soirée à John et qu'eux aussi avaient besoin de se détendre. La conversation qu'il avait surprise plus tôt dans l'après-midi lui revint en tête et il serra légèrement les mâchoires. Elle lui sourit doucement, hésita à ajouter quelque chose, le temps resta comme suspendu un instant puis elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de refermer la porte sur elle.

Oliver resta sans bouger, le regard focalisé sur la porte vitrée, revoyant le regard et l'hésitation dont elle avait fait preuve. Il se leva en enfilant sa veste de costume et prit l'ascenseur sans vraiment prêter attention à ses gestes. Il revoyait son regard teinté de tristesse, il voulait connaître les mots qu'elle avait tus. Avait-elle finalement accepté le discours qu'il lui avait répété ? Avait-elle trouvé un homme assez bien pour elle, meilleur que celui qu'il pourrait être au quotidien ?

Arrivé dans le hall, il accéléra à peine le pas, sa respiration légèrement plus rapide, pour ne pas la perdre de vue et sortit de l'immeuble. Elle avait besoin d'un homme qui saurait l'écouter, être là pour elle à tout instant. Qui saurait la faire rire et oublier l'espace d'un instant les horreurs dont il serait indirectement responsable. Il se figea à la porte du bar et la regarda s'installer au comptoir après avoir salué le jeune homme avec qui il l'avait vu discuté plus tôt dans la journée. Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand l'homme posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Felicity et se pencha vers elle pour faire glisser une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Oliver ressentait jusqu'alors de l'inquiétude et était concerné par la vie de Felicity, mais toutes ces décisions furent effacées par l'envie de se tenir face à elle et la jalousie de ne pas être celui qui pouvait la toucher avec tendresse. Avant qu'il ne comprenne, Felicity levait des yeux interrogateurs vers lui, et son regard éclipsa tout autour de lui. Encore une fois, il était attiré comme un aimant par sa présence et ses yeux glissèrent sur sa bouche aux lèvres entrouvertes avant de retrouver son regard et ses sourcils légèrement froncés maintenant. Il ne voyait qu'elle, elle emplissait chacune de ses pensées, il se sentait à sa place ici et il avait besoin de retrouver leur connexion. Elle l'appela avec appréhension, il ressentait le besoin de lui parler, il avait envie de lui dire. Envie de lui dire que cet homme n'était pas assez bien pour elle, qu'il était conscient qu'il n'était pas parfait non plus, mais qu'il saurait la chance qu'il aurait d'avoir son attention et qu'il se battrait tous les jours pour en être digne. Son corps brûlait de la toucher mais son esprit lui rappela tous les ennemis tapis dans l'ombre qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose… trouver son point faible et l'utiliser contre lui. Son espoir fut balayé par sa colère de ne pas pouvoir être celui qui lui apporterait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin et leur échange muet fut interrompu par l'homme assis au comptoir qui se leva.

\- « Monsieur Queen… vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? », lui demanda-t-il.

\- « Je… », en se tournant à peine vers lui son regard cherchant celui de Felicity tout en le redoutant. « Je ne… », alors que sa voix se faisait plus basse.

L'espace d'un instant Felicity cru voir briller la colère dans les yeux d'Oliver, sa voix lui sembla vibrer d'irritation mais il se tourna vers Matthew et lui offrit un sourire de façade… celui qu'il affichait quand on lui tenait tête.

\- « Non ça peut attendre, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Profitez de votre soirée ».

Felicity le regarda partir alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole. Elle avait cru qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour son travail de justicier mais son regard s'était focalisé sur elle avec une intensité exceptionnelle. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il la regardait comme il le faisait rarement et elle avait été totalement déstabilisée par tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant. L'espace de quelques secondes elle avait cru qu'il était sur le point de lui parler, de lui avouer ce qu'il se refusait à dire. Mais il était reparti en laissant derrière lui une impression d'inachevée. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer avec encore plus de force et un vide se former dans son torse.

Elle cligna des yeux et reporta son regard sur Matthew qui la regardait en souriant, il lui parlait mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait, son attention encore accaparée par Oliver. Il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda si elle allait bien en s'inquiétant pour elle. Elle ne parvint qu'à hocher la tête, en retenant la colère qu'elle sentait croître et remplir ce vide immense.

\- « Tu es sûre ?

\- Je… je dois… je suis désolée… », elle ne termina pas sa phrase et à la place se leva de son tabouret sans savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce qu'elle allait faire.

Felicity tambourina à la porte du loft d'Oliver. Elle avait été surprise de le voir débarquer au bar, s'était inquiétée, avait espéré pendant un bref instant qu'il ait ouvert les yeux mais il n'avait fait que ce qu'il faisait toujours. Lui apporter un peu d'espoir avant de lui retirer. Son comportement l'avait exaspéré et cette fois elle décida qu'elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter ainsi. Durant tout le trajet elle avait pensé à ce qu'elle avait ressenti, toutes ses pensées s'étaient envenimées et la colère de le voir agir de la sorte l'avait amené jusqu'à chez lui. Alors quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle laissa se déverser le flot de ses sentiments et de ses pensées.

\- « Tu viens de faire quoi là ?», en jetant à Oliver un regard plein de ressentiment et en entrant dans le loft. « Tu me dis que rien n'est possible entre nous. La ville et ton rôle de justicier doivent passer avant. Quand je fais un pas vers toi, tu me repousses encore et toujours », alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui et qu'il reculait sous ses mots et sous la pression de ses doigts accusateurs qu'elle posait sur son torse. « Et pauvre fille que je suis, je continue de m'inquiéter pour toi, de me morfondre… et je t'écoute », en abattant son poing sur son torse, sa voix vibrante de rage, « je t'écoute et je tente de t'oublier comme si c'était quelque chose de facile… de possible. Et… et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me suis jusqu'au bar… tu me surveilles ? Tu ne peux pas continuer à me faire souffrir de la sorte, tu ne peux pas continuer à te torturer. Et tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision pour moi ». En frappant son torse de ses poings avec plus de force, un nouvel accès de rage se réveillant. Ses larmes inondaient ses joues mais elle se fichait bien de ce qu'elle lui montrait. C'était sa douleur brute et sa colère qu'elle montrait.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, retira son poing posé sur son torse en le prenant dans sa main et lui tourna le dos pour partir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit vide après avoir déversé sa colère et sa peine. Elle voulait des réponses mais Oliver restait muré dans son silence, elle soupira de lassitude. Elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir, rester seule et oublier tout ça. Elle avait presque atteint la porte quand elle sentit la main forte d'Oliver sur elle, ses doigts s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

Oliver était resté silencieux jusque-là en essayant de garder ses résolutions intactes, il faisait ce qu'il pensait le mieux pour elle et pour eux mais il ne parvenait qu'à lui faire encore plus de mal. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui en ayant une peur irrationnelle de ne plus la voir, tira sur son poignet pour lui faire faire demi-tour et enroula un bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre son torse. Il entendait son souffle saccadé, ses hoquets pour respirer alors que ses larmes l'étouffaient. Il avait essayé de faire au mieux mais il était bien forcé de se rend compte qu'il s'était trompé. Il pensait pouvoir vivre sans elle s'il la repoussait mais à la moindre présence d'un autre homme, il ressentait un sentiment de possessivité et une jalousie se réveiller. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux en passant une main derrière sa tête alors qu'elle sanglotait contre lui et qu'il sentait son cœur se tordre au fond de son torse. Il avait été odieux avec Laurel, il avait utilisé Sarah et de nombreuses femmes mais il était cruel avec Felicity.

Les larmes de Felicity se calmèrent et il la sentit soupirer contre lui. Elle l'avait entouré de ses bras, ses mains posées dans son dos. Il la sentit se détacher de lui et il resserra ses bras dans un réflexe pour prolonger ce moment. Ressentir la chaleur de son corps contre lui, respirer son parfum léger, la garder simplement contre lui en rêvant à plus.

\- « Ça suffit… si tu n'es pas prêt à plus, laisse-moi partir », murmura-t-elle son visage contre son torse.

Oliver se sentit pitoyable en entendant sa voix brisée par les larmes et desserra son emprise. Elle se recula lentement mais au moment où leurs corps étaient sur le point de se séparer, il referma ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la sentit tressaillir, elle gardait la tête baissée alors qu'il voulait voir ses yeux, lire en eux qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle comprenait. Il glissa ses mains dans son cou pour redresser son visage.

Après avoir tenté de ne pas plonger dans son regard, Felicity releva les yeux et ce qu'elle put y lire la saisit. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse, de regrets, de souffrance et de résignation. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis et qu'il continuerait à les faire souffrir. Elle attrapa ses poignets pour le faire lâcher et ferma les yeux pour échapper à la douleur qui supplantait tout le reste dans son regard. Elle allait une fois encore le supplier de la lâcher quand elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes avec hésitation.

Oliver se baissa avec appréhension pour embrasser Felicity. Il redoutait son geste car il savait ce qu'il ressentirait et qu'après ça rien ne serait plus comme avant. Seulement il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce qu'il pensait fut balayé car la vérité fut loin de ses attentes. La douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes l'envoûta sur l'instant. Il prit le temps de les caresser, de les gouter et la sensation de se sentir revivre et apaisé s'amplifia au fil des secondes. Il ne s'était plus senti aussi tranquillisé depuis de nombreuses années. Ça allait même plus loin, il était heureux et à cette pensée, il fit un pas pour se retrouver contre Felicity tout en la rapprochant de lui. Leurs corps se rencontrèrent et il passa une main sur sa nuque pour la garder contre lui et appuya encore plus ce baiser.

Il ne revint à lui seulement que quand Felicity posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser doucement et il ouvrit les yeux pour retrouver son regard et lui dire enfin qu'il s'était trompé, que depuis tout ce temps il n'avait pas eu foi en eux mais que ce ne serait plus jamais le cas.

\- « Attend », Oliver sentit la peur enserrer son cœur qui retomba au fond de sa cage thoracique, « Je ne comprends pas…tu as changé d'avis ou c'est un baiser d'adieu ? », lui demanda-t-elle les yeux froncés et le front plissé, redoutant sa réponse. Oliver déglutit difficilement à cause de sa gorge serrée par les regrets et la peur.

\- « Je me suis convaincu que ce que je faisais était pour de bonnes raisons... pour te garder à l'abri, ne pas te faire courir encore plus de risques, quitte à te faire souffrir… », avoua-t-il. « Il valait mieux ça que de te perdre ». Oliver prit un instant pour rassembler son courage et lui dire la vérité. « Mais quand je t'ai vu avec cet homme, je n'ai plus réussi à étouffer tout ce que je ressens. Ta colère et ta tristesse m'ont fait comprendre que je ne pouvais plus te faire subir ça ». Il caressa ses pommettes de ses pouces et caressa ses lèvres des siennes. « Je ne mérite pas ton pardon après tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer mais j'ai ouvert les yeux », murmura-t-il contre celles-ci. Il sentit le souffle de Felicity se libérer et venir s'écraser contre sa peau. Son corps entre ses mains se détendit et quand elle attrapa son visage pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, il se laissa envahir par le plaisir.

Leurs lèvres cette fois-ci se rencontrèrent avec plus de violence comme si ces quelques mots avaient libéré les émotions qu'ils tentaient de contrôler depuis si longtemps. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et à ce premier contact son envie se réveilla avec violence. Ils se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre, ne desserrant pas leurs prises sur le corps de l'autre. Oliver approfondit un peu plus le baiser, caressa sa langue de la sienne, l'entraîna dans un échange sensuel et obtint ce qu'il voulait en l'entendant gémir dans sa bouche alors qu'elle resserrait ses mains autour de sa tête. Il l'avait assez fait souffrir, il voulait panser toutes les blessures dont il était responsable et remplacer sa tristesse et sa déception par le plaisir et l'épanouissement. Il mit fin au baiser pour pouvoir respirer mais il n'abandonna pas son corps pour autant, ses mains glissant dans son dos et sur ses hanches. Ses lèvres dérivèrent sur son menton, son cou mais tout ceci lui parut rapidement insuffisant. Il releva la tête et quand il rencontra le regard de Felicity, il y lu la même envie.

Felicity se laissait enivrer par ce baiser, elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux courts d'Oliver en sentant ses baisers dériver sur sa peau. Elle avait entendu ses mots et ses excuses, mais une appréhension persistait au fond d'elle alors elle ne relâchait pas sa prise. Son corps s'échauffait sous ses caresses et ses baisers et quand il glissa ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses pour la soulever de terre, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la porta jusque dans le salon sans briser leur nouveau baiser et l'assit sur la table.

Oliver releva le visage en passant ses mains de part et d'autre du sien et rencontra le regard de Felicity pour s'y ancrer. Il l'aimait, la conscience de ce sentiment le mit à terre et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il avait encore plus peur de la perdre si c'était possible mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus concevoir de vivre sans qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Felicity, le souffle court et le cœur trépidant, avait eu peur qu'Oliver n'ait jamais le courage d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui les liait mais elle pouvait croire maintenant qu'il ne la ferait plus souffrir.

\- « J'ai besoin de toi », souffla-t-il en se perdant dans son regard.

Elle sentit son cœur s'alléger alors que les dernières bribes d'angoisse disparaissaient. Elle attira Oliver à elle pour l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser. Elle sentait son excitation à travers leurs vêtements et son envie de lui s'enflamma un peu plus. Elle avait imaginé à de nombreuses reprises ce qu'elle ressentirait quand il lui avouerait ses sentiments et quand il se laisserait aller à poser les mains sur elle. Son corps fort, son regard sûr et sa voix basse lui donnaient envie de se jeter entre ses bras et de laisser libre court à ses fantasmes et c'était encore plus fort que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Son corps était en fusion et elle ressentait une envie insatiable de lui. Elle sentit Oliver plaquer son désir entre ses cuisses avant de se déhancher avec langueur et un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière en se cambrant et en se retenant à sa nuque.

Oliver qui maintenait toujours la tête de Felicity, sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur sa peau, elle le voulait, avait besoin de lui comme il avait besoin d'elle. Elle le revendiquait et il répondit à son geste impératif. Il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses alors qu'il avait envie de sentir son excitation, caressa son intimité à travers le tissu déjà humide. Il gémit en la sentant déjà prête pour lui, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, s'enfoncer au plus profond de sa chaleur, se retrouver enfoui dans ce fourreau humide et accueillant alors qu'il durcissait un peu plus à cette idée. Ça le rendait fou de la voir dans cet état et ça le rendait fébrile de savoir qu'il allait enfin connaître le plaisir avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Felicity sentait son corps s'échauffer, elle avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien, ses mains possessives s'immiscer sous ses vêtements et goûter enfin au plaisir de le sentir en elle. Elle s'employa à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, à chaque fois que ses mains frôlaient sa peau, Oliver gémissait ou grognait tout en déposant sur ses lèvres ou son corps des baisers brûlants. Il caressait son dos de bas en haut avant qu'une de ses mains ne se plaque dans le creux de ses reins et qu'elle vienne caresser sa hanche et sa fesse. Elle le sentit prendre ses fesses à pleine main pour venir se plaquer contre son entrejambe et ils gémirent à l'unisson dans leur baiser.

Oliver sentit les pans de sa chemise se séparer avant de sentir les mains de Felicity sur son torse nu. Il perdit un peu plus sa contenance en sentant ses mains découvrir son corps. Il aimait son regard sur lui mais sentir ses mains le transcendait. Elle caressa son torse avec envie et abandonna sa bouche pour déposer des baisers dans son cou. Il rejeta légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui offrir son cou alors qu'il faisait remonter ses mains sur ses flancs. Elle embrassa sa gorge en faisant jouer sa langue humide sur sa peau brûlante et il resserra ses doigts sur ses hanches. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon et il savourait les caresses de ses doigts qui descendaient toujours plus bas. Il la sentit ouvrir son pantalon et il gémit en sentant sa langue lécher son téton alors qu'elle glissait rapidement sa main contre son sexe dur.

Felicity allait enrouler ses doigts autour de son membre mais Oliver repoussa sa main pour la déshabiller. Il entreprit de défaire les boutons de son corsage mais elle attrapa le vêtement et le passa par-dessus la tête pour s'en débarrasser avec enthousiasme.

\- « Pas le temps », marmonna-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau pour retrouver sa langue qu'elle emporta avec encore plus de passion.

Il ne l'a fit pas attendre plus longtemps, caressa poitrine à travers la barrière de dentelle. Il posa sa paume sur son sein avant de refermer la main dessus doucement, malaxant sa peau avec délicatesse. Il glissa un doigt par-dessus le sous vêtement pour le baisser et libérer son téton qu'il prit entre ses doigts pour le pincer doucement avant de jouer avec en le caressant. Il avait envie de lui donner encore plus de plaisir, alors il retira entièrement son soutien-gorge de sa main libre, se pencha pour plonger sur son autre sein et prendre entre ses lèvres sa chair rosée qui pointait pour qu'il s'en occupe et il y porta toute son attention. Il l'attrapa entre ses lèvres pour le resserrer légèrement avant de le relâcher et de le lécher. Il sentit Felicity se débattre avec la montée de son désir et il la resserra contre lui pour ne pas perdre sa nouvelle distraction alors qu'elle glissait une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le garder contre sa poitrine.

Felicity n'en pouvait plus, Oliver semblait prendre un malin plaisir à titiller son corps pour augmenter son excitation mais sans chercher à l'en libérer. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, ses mots noués dans ses gémissements alors elle glissa à nouveau sa main sur son entrejambe, passa la barrière de tissu et elle l'entendit gémir contre son sein. Elle resserra ses doigts et commença à le caresser.

\- « Oliver… », gémit-elle dans son oreille pour lui faire comprendre son besoin irrépressible de le sentir s'enfouir en elle. Elle sourit de plaisir en le sentant attraper sa jupe et son sous-vêtement pour lui retirer brutalement.

Ils retrouvèrent le regard de l'autre, empli de désir et de besoin. Felicity qui avait recommencé à le caresser lentement le guida jusqu'à son entrée, il se positionna sans la quitter des yeux et serra les mâchoires pour se contenir encore un peu alors qu'il sentait son excitation. Il donna un léger coup de rein et sentit son gland glisser entre ses lèvres pour s'enfoncer dans sa douce chaleur. Il la sentit l'entourer peu à peu alors qu'il se déhanchait lentement pour la pénétrer et il se gorgeait du plaisir qu'il lisait dans ses yeux obscurcis. Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour mieux respirer et ses dents venaient mordre par moment ses lèvres qu'elles faisaient encore plus rougir.

Felicity observa Oliver se glisser en elle. Elle releva la tête et tomba dans son regard sombre et intense dans lequel elle se perdit. Elle sentait son membre l'écarter et elle prenait plaisir à le sentir de plus en plus au fil de ses coups de reins lents et de plus en plus profonds. Elle sentait le frottement de son membre et son excitation enfler au creux de son ventre. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait semblait décuplé avec le regard de pur d'envie et de désir qu'il posait sur elle.

Oliver s'immobilisa une fois entièrement enfoui au plus profond de sa chaleur, son membre pulsait de désir mais il voulait prendre son temps, mémoriser le visage de celle qu'il aimait alors qu'ils s'unissaient pour la première fois. Felicity sentait cet instant immobile se prolonger avant de plonger dans un plaisir intense. Il tentait de faire durer leur étreinte mais elle en avait assez d'attendre. Elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses et le pressa contre elle pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle attendait. Elle sentit le corps d'Oliver frissonner avant qu'il ne commence à se déhancher. Ses gestes lents et calculés prirent rapidement de la vitesse. Felicity s'accrocha à ses épaules et se cambra en arrière pour le laisser la pénétrer un peu plus profondément alors qu'elle perdait peu à peu ses esprits. Son orgasme gonfla jusqu'à exploser au fond de son ventre et que son corps était emporté par un éclair de feu. Oliver se déhancha encore quelques fois alors que les ondes de plaisir continuaient de l'enivrer et que toutes les fibres de son corps embrasées par le plaisir la rendait maintenant chancelante.

Il passa une main dans son dos pour la resserrer contre lui alors qu'il sentait que la prise sur ses épaules se relâchait. Il la maintenait contre lui et déposait des baisers dans ses cheveux. Blottie dans ses bras, elle hésitait maintenant à croiser son regard. Ils avaient laissé libre cours à leur désirs l'un pour l'autre, elle se sentait comblée et à sa place, mais peut-être qu'Oliver ne ressentait pas la même chose. Il se retira pour se rhabiller sommairement, elle tendit la main pour attraper son corsage et il caressa ses cheveux avant de se baisser et de lui parler à l'oreille

\- « Ne pars pas… reste avec moi cette nuit », avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle releva à peine la tête à ce moment surprise par ses mots et il la lui souleva un peu plus pour trouver son regard. « S'il te plaît », murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Felicity passa ses bras autour de son cou, libérée du poids du doute et il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la soulever pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle déposa une série de baisers et de caresses sur son corps alors qu'ils montaient à l'étage et il la laissa glisser le long de son corps pour la déposer au pied du lit.

Felicity venait de goûter au plaisir ultime dans les bras d'Oliver, ils venaient d'assouvir la passion qui les consumait depuis longtemps mais elle avait redouté sa réaction après cet instant. Il lui avait avoué avoir besoin d'elle mais il pouvait très bien juger maintenant qu'ils n'avaient droit qu'à ce moment de bonheur hors du temps. Elle avait hésité à le regarder mais quand elle avait croisé son regard elle avait été subjuguée par les sentiments qu'elle avait pu y lire. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir et elle sentit le soulagement l'envahir alors qu'elle savait qu'elle redoutait de devoir se tenir près de lui sans espérer plus. Mais ça n'arriverait plus et elle sentit le besoin de nourrir son désir se réveiller.

Oliver allait lui proposer de prendre une douche mais Felicity posa sa main sur son torse, laissa son doigt dessiner une forme abstraite qui fit courir une ligne de frisson sur sa peau et altéra sa respiration. Elle déposa un baiser sage sur son pectoral avant de lever à peine la tête pour lui jeter un regard par en-dessous. Il relâcha un souffle fébrile en notant de nouveau la luxure dans ses pupilles. Elle défit son pantalon sans attendre et le baissa avec son boxer sur ses cuisses avant de le faire s'allonger en pressant sa main sur son torse. Il la regarda jeter ses vêtements plus loin avant de monter sur le lit et de le surplomber. Il déglutit en la voyant approcher et son sexe tressauta, de nouveau prêt pour elle.

Il la vit baisser le regard qu'elle posa sur son entrejambe puis le regarder à nouveau avec cette fois un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Elle se déplaça pour remonter le long de son corps et joignit leurs lèvres. Oliver se laissa faire par ce baiser lent et paresseux alors qu'il posait ses mains sur sa taille pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Il tourna la tête pour ne pas perdre ses lèvres alors que Felicity déplaçait ses baisers dans son cou pour atteindre son épaule puis son torse. Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et il sentait ses doigts se resserrer par moment sur son corps. Il adorait ce sentiment, la sentir vouloir le posséder.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il sentait, ses lèvres embrasser sa peau, sa langue lécher ses tétons et laisser sa marque sur son corps, son souffle léger qui éveillait à chaque respiration des frissons intenses, ses doigts se frayer un chemin vers sa virilité, ses seins caresser son ventre quand elle bougeait. Il n'en pouvait plus et il resserra ses doigts sur sa taille pour garder ses esprits encore un moment avant de se laisser terrasser par un nouvel orgasme puissant. Il voulait la coucher sur le lit et recouvrir son corps de caresses et de baisers mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Felicity avait pris son sexe en érection pour le masturber avec une lenteur infernale. Il se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder faire.

Felicity l'observait, notait toutes les marques de plaisir se peindre sur son visage, son corps se tendre comme un arc, sa respiration s'altérer et ses yeux s'enivrer de plaisir. Elle ne résista pas plus longtemps à son propre besoin de le sentir de nouveau en elle et se leva pour s'abaisser sur sa hampe.

Ils revinrent à eux après un nouvel orgasme qui les laissa à bout de souffle et de force. Felicity était allongée sur Oliver et elle prêtait attention à sa respiration, aux battements de son cœur au fond de sa poitrine, aux caresses tendres qu'il déposait sur son dos. Elle bougea un peu pour se glisser contre lui et leva la tête pour chercher une fois encore une assurance qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

\- « C'est seulement cette nuit ou… ? », lui demanda-t-elle hésitante. Oliver sentit encore une fois les remords envahir son âme en voyant le regard craintif de Felicity.

\- « Je ne pourrai plus me satisfaire seulement de notre amitié… et si tu veux bien me pardonner tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer », en posant sa paume sur sa joue et en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Felicity sentit une chaleur inonder son cœur, l'espoir d'être enfin heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et le bonheur de partager encore plus avec lui. Elle se redressa pour joindre leurs lèvres avant de se réinstaller contre lui et de profiter pour la première fois de s'assoupir entre ses bras.

Oliver ne s'était pas endormi, il observait Felicity dormir à côté de lui. Il lui avait pratiquement avoué l'aimer, à cette pensée il sentit son cœur s'affoler et ils s'étaient pratiquement jetés l'un sur l'autre. Toute leur envie, frustration et excitation s'étaient libérés avec force et il avait joui comme jamais. Ça avait été un plaisir brut. La seconde fois, n'avait rien à envier à la première, ils avaient fait l'amour en prenant plus le temps de se caresser. Il avait recherché les moindres soupirs et gémissements de Felicity et avait commencé d'apprendre chaque parcelle de peau et chaque geste qui la faisait gémir, soupirer, crier et même supplier. Il allait se montrer sérieux et assidus pour en apprendre encore.

Il fut conscient à cet instant qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse par tous les moyens et la comblerait à tous les niveaux. Il lui donnerait du plaisir, l'aimerait, la soutiendrait et elle continuerait à être le centre de sa vie, cet amour lui donnant le courage d'affronter tout ce qui l'attendait et de vivre la vie dont il rêvait.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce lemon vous a plu. Merci pour votre lecture et votre fidélité. Je vous embrasse fort.**


	15. Fast and Furious and

**Fast and Furious and...**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et merci pour vos commentaires sur l'OS précédent aphrodite161701, olicity-love, Delicity-Unicorn, LulzimeVelioska, L21,** **olicity1990, Evy 47 et Cass Shelly.**

 **Merci à ma beta Delicity-Unicorn, toujours présente pour lire mes idées plus ou moins saugrenues... Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce lemon du mois de novembre. Bonne lecture...**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: UA**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Oliver traînait au manoir et s'ennuyait, il était sur le point d'appeler Tommy quand celui-ci entra dans les lieux comme s'il était chez lui.

\- « Prépare toi on va voir une course.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas… aucun intérêt de voir des voitures tourner en rond… » Oliver s'arrêta surpris alors que Tommy l'attrapait par les épaules pour lui faire face avec un grand sourire.

\- « Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle course mais une course de rue. Tu sens l'odeur de l'interdit et la gomme sur l'asphalte ? », un sourire envahissant son visage. « Alors bouge-toi », en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Ils sortirent un quart d'heure plus tard et prirent la direction du garage. Le père d'Oliver aimait les belles voitures et savait piloter alors que son fils les utilisait plutôt pour parader et parfaire son style de playboy.

\- « On prend celle-ci », annonça Tommy en se dirigeant vers le fond du garage.

\- « Et je peux savoir pourquoi celle-ci et par l'Aston Martin ou la Porsche ?

\- Tu comprendras », en lui souriant de toutes ses dents sans dévoiler ses raisons.

Oliver suivit les indications de son ami et une demi-heure plus tard ils se retrouvaient sur une route de la côte envahie par des hommes relativement jeunes aux voitures rutilantes et colorées et des femmes aux shorts trop courts et aux décolletés plongeants. Il regarda autour de lui alors que l'air iodé emplissait ses poumons et que le ressac des vagues était noyé sous les vrombissements des moteurs et la musique qui se déversait des hauts parleurs des portières ouvertes. Chacun donnait à admirer son bolide customisé. Son regard tomba sur une blonde vêtue d'un jean moulant et d'un débardeur fuchsia qui soulignait sa peau claire. Elle était sexy et en jouait alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux en se déhanchant légèrement à chaque pas.

Felicity laissait courir ses doigts sur la carrosserie d'un noir profond en longeant la voiture. Une Chevrolet Impala, un moteur L6 8 cylindres en V et 250 chevaux. Le froid et la douceur du métal éveillèrent en elle une tension. Elle prenait souvent plus de plaisir à conduire une voiture qui lui plaisait qu'en couchant avec un homme, et cette voiture avait tout d'un fantasme à assouvir.

Elle aimait les voitures, les conduisait, les volait et ça depuis qu'elle avait appris à se sauver de chez elle quand l'ambiance devenait ingérable. Ce n'était pas de simples carcasses, elles avaient du style et une âme qui vibrait, elles lui permettaient de noyer ses doutes et ses peurs dans l'adrénaline. Ces voitures avaient une histoire et elle se l'appropriait un moment en se retrouvant derrière le volant.

\- « Je ne savais pas que tu avais une Impala de 1967 Tommy », d'une voix langoureuse en se plaçant devant le brun.

\- « Je savais qu'elle te plairait », en souriant largement alors qu'Oliver lui lançait un regard interrogateur. « Ça te plairait de faire un tour avec ? », demanda-t-il à Felicity en ignorant son ami.

\- « Seulement si je veux bien te la prêter », lança celui-ci avec un sourire en coin pour ennuyer son ami et attirer l'attention de la jeune femme sur lui.

\- « Oliver ! », s'exclama le brun mécontent, en levant les mains, désemparé, et en se tournant vers son ami. Il reposa son regard sur Felicity, « Il a raison, j'aurai bien négocié pour te laisser la conduire mais manque de chance elle ne m'appartient pas », en riant de dépit. « Elle est à mon ami ».

Felicity suivit le regard de Tommy quand il donna un coup de menton en direction du blond qui l'accompagnait et qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Elle se planta face à lui pour lui lancer un regard direct en le toisant. Elle avait appris à impressionner avant que les hommes ne la prennent de haut. Elle détailla les traits de son visage fort, les muscles saillants sous son tee shirt. Un sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il était sexy à souhait.

Si elle avait voulu elle aurait pu lui voler cette petite merveille quand elle le voulait, mais elle se serait privée de passer un moment très agréable entre les bras de cet homme. Alors elle opta pour une autre approche pour goûter au cuir du volant sous ses mains et au corps musclé de cet homme entre ses cuisses. Celui-ci jeta un regard goguenard à Tommy, elle allait lui faire perdre de sa superbe alors que son sourire devenait machiavélique. L'homme se tourna à nouveau vers elle et elle accrocha son regard.

\- « Si je te montre de quoi je suis capable tu me laisseras la conduire ?

\- Ça pourrait être de l'ordre du possible… », en gonflant le torse heureux d'être au centre de son attention mais ça n'allait peut-être pas durer pensa Felicity amusée.

\- « Ok tu montes avec moi », avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner.

Oliver avait le regard braqué sur ses fesses qui se balançaient dans son jean serré et il revint à lui quand Tommy lui tapa sur le bras.

\- « Mec tu te rends compte de ce que tu vas faire ? ». Il regarda son ami interloqué par son excitation évidente.

\- Non… pas vraiment vu l'état dans lequel tu es…

\- Putain Oliver c'est la pilote la plus douée que je connaisse et elle te propose de faire une course à ses côtés », s'exclama-t-il alors que sa voix montait dans les aiguës.

\- « Vraiment ? », en reportant son attention sur cette femme qui discutait sérieusement maintenant avec un jeune homme.

\- « Je crève de jalousie », se lamenta Tommy.

\- « Tu voudrais prendre ma place ? », lui proposa Oliver sans aucune envie que son ami accepte cette proposition.

\- « Sûr, mais même si je voulais je ne pourrais pas… c'est la voiture que Felicity veut et c'est la tienne ».

Oliver sourit en coin à Tommy puis s'approcha de la jeune femme sans cesser de la détailler. Elle avait des courbes parfaites mises en valeur par ses vêtements moulants et un caractère qui semblait piquant. Des hommes venaient la saluer, d'autres lui lançaient des encouragements et au moment où il la rejoignait, un blond encore plus jeune l'interpella.

\- « Alors prête à perdre chérie ? », en lui lançant un regard joueur.

\- « Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend mon cœur », son rire rejoignant celui de l'homme. « Au fait Roy », alors que celui-ci s'éloignait. « Appelle-moi encore une fois chérie et je dis à John de te rendre une petite visite.

\- Tu sais lire dans mes plus vils fantasmes », en lui offrant un sourire vicieux qui la fit rire.

Oliver la regarda ouvrir la portière du côté conducteur d'une voiture noire au bas de caisse d'un bleu électrique et un jeune homme s'installa sur le siège arrière. Elle lui jeta un regard avant de se baisser pour s'installer à sa place en l'invitant à prendre place à côté d'elle. Il obtempéra et s'aperçut que la route se vidait de tous les piétons. La musique s'était tu et l'ambiance s'était chargée d'une nouvelle tension. Il sentait le moteur de la voiture ronfler et Felicity glissa ses doigts pour agripper le volant.

Elle adorait ce moment où l'ambiance était tendue à l'extrême, le cuir sous ses doigts, chaud et animal, les vibrations de puissance quand elle appuyait sur l'accélérateur, le désir de la vitesse et de l'adrénaline. Il ne manquait plus qu'une petite chose.

\- « Barry », lança-t-elle sans détourner son regard de la route.

Oliver sursauta sur son siège quand la musique envahit l'habitacle. Un rythme de batterie effréné qui semblait frapper directement dans sa tête et raisonner dans sa cage thoracique, le riff d'une guitare. Prodigy s'il reconnaissait bien le titre et le rythme de la musique augmenta encore l'excitation qui saturait l'air.

\- « Tu devrais mettre ta ceinture mec. Ça va décoller », lui cria le jeune homme installé à l'arrière.

Oliver était sur le point de se retourner pour lui sourire, amusé, mais quand son regard se posa sur Felicity, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas seulement là pour s'amuser. Il attrapa la ceinture et la boucla sans attendre. Son cœur cognait rapidement sous l'effet de l'appréhension et ça n'allait sans doute pas s'arranger. Il tourna la tête à droite pour jeter un regard à l'autre pilote tout aussi concentré, puis son regard revint sur la route et sur la jeune femme debout entre les deux voitures les bras en l'air. Elle les baissa dans un geste rapide et il sentit l'accélération brutale le plaquer contre le siège alors qu'un cri de surprise mourait dans sa gorge et que son ventre se serrait d'une légère anxiété.

Le paysage défilait à une vitesse incroyable, Felicity passait les vitesses rapidement et jouait avec les pédales. Elle ne ralentit même pas au premier virage négocié. Oliver attrapa la poignée au-dessus de la portière de la main droite et son siège de l'autre pour s'accrocher alors qu'il tentait de ne pas oublier de respirer et posa de nouveau son regard sur Felicity qui sourit quand Barry hurla de plaisir alors qu'ils roulaient maintenant en tête.

Felicity adorait sentir cette adrénaline courir dans ses veines, elle venait de prendre la tête de la course et elle ne laisserait aucune chance à Roy de la doubler. Son cœur cognait rapidement, mais elle gardait le contrôle sur son souffle, elle ne devait pas s'emballer et rester concentrée sur la route. La ligne d'arrivée était en vue et elle laissa son sourire s'épanouir sur son visage alors que les phares de Roy brillaient dans son rétroviseur. Elle allait pouvoir accrocher une nouvelle victoire à son palmarès mais des phares arrivèrent en sens inverse et la nuit fut illuminée de gyrophares bleus et rouges dansants.

Dans un pur réflexe dû à l'habitude, Felicity tira sur le frein à main et la voiture glissa sur l'asphalte dans un tête-à-queue maîtrisé. Elle entendit Oliver jurer mais il ne dit rien, tout comme Barry à qui elle jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur. Elle ne s'arrêta pas réellement car à peine les voitures de police s'étaient-elles mises à nouveau droite pour la pourchasser, qu'elle donnait un nouveau coup de volant en appuyant sur l'accélérateur pour les dépasser. Ce petit stratagème lui donnait un peu d'avance le temps que les flics manœuvrent. Elle prit la direction du centre-ville, tout en surveillant les phares à nouveau dans son rétroviseur, elle avait vu Roy suivre ses traces avant de se diriger dans une autre partie de la ville. Elle entra presque sans ralentir dans un parking en hauteur et s'engouffra dans un box en freinant au dernier moment.

Oliver fut projeté en avant avec l'intensité du freinage et la ceinture cisailla avec force sa poitrine. La porte du box avait été baissée par Barry qui était déjà hors de la voiture et ils étaient plongés dans la pénombre. Il tourna la tête vers Felicity qui surveillait son ami dans le rétroviseur extérieur. Son cœur cognait fort, son sang pulsait dans ses veines et il se demandait encore comment ils s'en étaient sortis sans accident en voulant échapper à la police.

\- « Fel…

\- Tais-toi », lui intima-t-elle en observant toujours Barry. Celui-ci avait la tête penchée sur une tablette. « Il surveille les images des caméras extérieures. On ne doit pas faire de bruit », murmura-t-elle.

Oliver attendit sans rien dire et quand Barry leur fit signe. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se glissèrent dans le parking, Barry s'éloignant déjà et dès que la lumière des gyrophares éclaira les lieux, Felicity le plaqua contre un mur pour leur éviter de se faire voir. Il baissa les yeux pour l'observer de plus près, elle était aux aguets, son regard scrutait les moindres recoins puis un sourire anima ses lèvres sur lesquelles son regard était perdu.

\- « On y va », alors qu'elle se mettait à courir. Sans réfléchir Oliver la suivit, ils sortirent dans la rue et gagnèrent le pâté de maison voisin.

Elle courait sans ralentir et il la suivait sans la perdre du regard. Ils entrèrent dans un immeuble, montèrent un étage sans ralentir bien que leur souffle se faisait plus difficile. Elle ouvrit une porte à la volée, entra dans un appartement où il la suivit et elle referma la porte sur laquelle elle s'adossa pour reprendre son souffle et rejeta la tête en arrière. Oliver s'assit sur le bord de la table de la petite cuisine où ils étaient, face à elle. Il était plié en deux en essayant de respirer et il releva la tête quand il l'écouta se mettre à rire.

\- « C'était génial !

\- Génial ? », demanda-t-il surpris par le terme choisi.

\- « Oui… grisant », avec un sourire extatique.

Il vit son regard changer, se redressa en sentant une nouvelle tension les entourer et sans attendre elle se jeta sur lui, sa poitrine frappant son torse. Elle passa une main derrière sa tête alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient avec passion. Ils bataillèrent un court moment, cherchant à libérer l'excitation qui courait depuis un moment dans leurs veines, leurs mains découvrant le corps de l'autre avec impatience. Felicity attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt pour lui retirer avant de faire la même chose avec le sien. Elle se colla de nouveau à lui et il frissonna en sentant la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne. Il était déjà excité et la sentir se frotter contre lui, lui donnait envie de plus. Il passa sa main dans son dos pour la garder serrée contre lui, sentir le frottement doux de son soutien-gorge contre sa peau, sa chaleur et sa peau légèrement moite de leur course à pieds. Il goûtait maintenant sa bouche, sa langue caressant la sienne alors que leurs soupirs se mélangeaient à de légers gémissements.

Il fut privé brutalement de tous ces plaisirs par Felicity qui se décolla de lui. Elle passa son doigt dans le passant de son pantalon et il la suivit alors qu'elle avançait un peu plus dans le petit appartement pour pénétrer dans une chambre.

Sans se retourner, elle le relâcha et retira son jean avant de s'allonger sur le matelas, Oliver finissait lui aussi de retirer son pantalon. Elle le regarda avec envie, son boxer lui laissant deviner son envie d'elle et lui lança un sourire en coin. Elle avait envie de lui depuis qu'elle avait posé son regard sur son corps et son excitation de la soirée avait besoin d'être libérée. Il s'approcha pour se coucher près d'elle, fit glisser sa main sur sa hanche en remontant à sa taille et en regardant sa peau se couvrir de frissons. Elle était magnifique ainsi offerte, sa peu bouillante, son souffle court et le désir obscurcissant ses yeux. Il l'embrassa avec un peu plus de douceur que précédemment, remonta sa main sur son flanc avant de venir trouver sa poitrine qu'il caressa à travers le tissu.

Felicity avait terriblement envie de lui mais elle voulait aussi prendre son temps. Elle était persuadée que ça allait être un moment incroyable et elle voulait en profiter avant de le mettre à la porte. Elle glissa une main dans son cou pour garder ses lèvres contre les siennes alors que l'autre se posait sur sa hanche avant de glisser sur sa fesse qu'elle sentit ferme sous ses doigts. Elle le sentit bouger et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il la surplombait et elle se retrouvait encadrée par son corps fort. Il se baissa pour poser ses lèvres dans son cou et une série de baisers sur sa peau de plus en plus réactive à ses attentions. Elle se retenait à lui, ses mains dans son dos qu'elle caressait avec plaisir. Quand il atteignit sa poitrine encore en partie cachée qu'il embrassa en prenant le temps, elle resserra sa prise et se cambra légèrement. Elle sentit ses dents frotter doucement contre le tissu et elle gémit de frustration à cette caresse si insuffisante.

Oliver continua la découverte du corps de Felicity encouragé par la prise qui se faisait plus impérieuse sur son corps, par ses gémissements et son souffle plus rapide. Il abandonna sa poitrine avec regret, survola son ventre, embrassa son bas ventre qu'il sentit frissonner sous ses lèvres et sa langue. Il releva légèrement la tête pour tomber dans le regard attentif qu'elle posait sur lui. Il glissa un doigt sous l'élastique de sa petite culotte et lui retira alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre en observant tous ses gestes.

Il s'installa entre ses jambes qu'il écarta légèrement et il reprit ses baisers sur son bas ventre avant de continuer son chemin toujours plus bas. Elle était très excitée et il ne faudrait sans doute pas grand-chose pour la faire jouir mais il voulait prendre son temps. Il déposa de petits baisers sur ses cuisses, effleurant à peine son intimité et quand il la sentit se contorsionner en protestant, il décida qu'il avait assez fait durer le plaisir. Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et la remonta jusqu'à son clitoris une première fois pour goûter son excitation et le gémissement qui s'échappa de la gorge de Felicity le fit durcir un peu plus.

Felicity sentit la première caresse sur son intimité et elle gémit de plaisir et de frustration mêlés. Elle en voulait plus, elle avait besoin de plus et elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Oliver pour le maintenir en place. Il recommença la même chose et elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses quand elle sentit qu'il embrassait son clitoris avant de faire danser sa langue sur cette partie de son corps de plus en plus sensible.

\- « Tu es doué », gémit-elle alors qu'elle sentait le plaisir s'épanouir dans son ventre.

\- « Et il n'y a pas que pour ça que je suis doué », en voulant se redresser mais Felicity l'interrompit.

\- « Tais-toi… continue », alors qu'elle resserrait ses mains sur sa tête pour que sa bouche retrouve son intimité et le garder entre ses cuisses.

Oliver ne se débattit pas et recommença avec plaisir, à lécher, mordiller, embrasser son clitoris. Il sentait son corps se tendre, se contorsionner, sa prise se faire de plus en plus forte sur sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle se crispe dans un râle profond et qu'elle se détende. Il survola son corps en sens inverse, déposant quelques baisers sur sa hanche, le creux de sa poitrine, sa gorge avant de retrouver sa bouche.

Felicity accueillit la langue d'Oliver avec plaisir quand elle caressa ses lèvres et elle les entrouvrit sans attendre pour l'entraîner dans un baiser profond. Elle goûta son excitation dans sa bouche et sentit Oliver frotter son sexe dur contre son intimité. Il se déhanchait lascivement entre ses jambes en grognant. Elle passa une main dans son cou, attrapa les mèches à la naissance de ses cheveux et tira dessus doucement.

\- « Tiroir », en tendant le bras vers la petite table de chevet et en articulant avec difficulté quand il se redressa.

Oliver tendit le bras, attrapa un préservatif et baissa son boxer pour l'enfiler rapidement. Il ne pourrait plus se retenir trop longtemps. Il avait envie de s'enfoncer en elle pour la sentir se resserrer autour de lui. Il se prit en main, se positionna à son entrée et poussa lentement pour se retrouver enfoncé entre ses cuisses sans perdre son regard. Elle ne bougeait pas et le regardait intensément, son visage était grave et il se pencha pour retrouver ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci leur baiser fut plus doux et quand il commença à se déhancher lentement, elle glissa ses mains dans son dos. Il sentait sa chaleur entourer son membre, ferma les yeux et se redressa pour avoir plus d'amplitude et s'enfoncer avec plus de force entre ses cuisses sous le joug de son excitation. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la contempler, il voulait l'entendre jouir à nouveau, la voir cette fois être emportée par l'orgasme et leurs regards s'encrèrent à nouveau.

Felicity plongea dans le regard d'Oliver et elle se sentit mal à l'aise de l'intensité qu'elle pouvait y lire. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine en brisant leur échange visuel.

\- « Attend… », en le repoussant doucement. Oliver s'arrêta sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et se retira alors qu'elle se redressait. Elle se retourna, attrapa sa main droite qu'elle posa sur sa hanche. « Vas-y, … prends moi », alors qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, il se prit en main et se plaça à nouveau à son entrée pour la pénétrer alors qu'elle se tenait à quatre pattes. Il aurait préféré pouvoir la regarder et la voir cette fois se perdre dans le plaisir mais ses déceptions furent balayées quand il sentit cette nouvelle sensation. Il attrapa ses hanches et se mit à aller et venir avec plus de force, ses hanches frappant contre ses fesses. Il faisait appel à ses dernières forces pour ne pas encore jouir mais il sentait l'orgasme plus très loin. Il glissa sa main gauche sur son dos qu'elle cambra, défit son soutien-gorge pour lui retirer et il attrapa son épaule qu'il tira en arrière pour la faire se redresser.

Felicity se redressa sur ses mains, ses genoux et glissa sa main gauche derrière la tête d'Oliver pour se retenir à lui alors qu'il la maintenait toujours par la hanche et que sa main gauche se refermait maintenant sur son sein. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière sur le côté alors qu'il embrassait son cou et mordillait sa peau offerte. Il se déhanchait de plus en plus vite, grisé par la sensation de sentir Felicity plus resserrée autour de lui dans cette position tout en la gardant serrée contre son corps.

\- « Caresse-toi », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il se repositionnait pour ne pas tomber.

Felicity glissa sa main droite entre ses cuisses et se caressa en le sentant reprendre ses va et vient, plus rapides et plus brutaux. Ce sont les gémissements presque incessants de Felicity et sa contraction autour de lui qui eurent raison d'Oliver. Il jouit, enfoncé au plus profond de ses cuisses et se déhancha à bout de souffle pour faire durer ce plaisir. Ils se laissèrent tomber tous les deux sur le matelas, Oliver gardant Felicity dans ses bras.

Ils reprirent leur respiration peu à peu et Oliver poussa doucement sur l'épaule de Felicity pour la faire se tourner, partager un baiser et lire le plaisir assouvi dans son regard. Il trouva ses lèvres sans difficulté et il ne put qu'entrapercevoir ses yeux alors qu'elle évitait son regard.

\- « Ça va? », lui demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser alors qu'il s'inquiétait de sa réaction.

\- « Ouais, c'était génial », en fermant les yeux et en soupirant. « La salle de bain est à droite ».

Il ne sut pas quoi dire de plus, resta quelques secondes immobile puis se leva pour jeter le préservatif et quand il revint dans la chambre, elle semblait dormir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements par terre sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir, elle ne lui avait pas demandé mais d'un autre côté, elle semblait ne pas vouloir partager plus de temps avec lui en ne lui montrant aucun signe de tendresse. Cette femme en une soirée avait bouleversé sa vie, il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner d'elle et décida de se recoucher à ses côtés pour dormir. Si elle le mettait à la porte demain matin, il aurait le temps de lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas en rester là et qu'il souhaitait l'inviter à sortir. Il s'endormit en peu de temps à bout de force, une main perdue sur son dos.

* * *

Tommy au volant de l'Impala roulait en surveillant le nom des rues. Il n'était pas dans le quartier le plus sûr de la ville et la voiture d'Oliver attirait tous les regards. Il finit par trouver l'intersection dont Oliver lui avait parlé et il se gara avant de lui envoyer un message. Il sursauta et regarda autour de lui en entendant un grand bruit comme si quelque chose venait de se fracasser sur le toit de la voiture. Les palpitations de son cœur se calmèrent quand il reconnut son ami qui lui lançait un grand sourire en riant à moitié alors qu'il se penchait à la portière.

\- « Très drôle Oliver », d'un ton ironique. « Tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque ? », en sortant de la voiture pour s'approcher de son ami. Oliver ne répondit pas et il nota son sourire rayonnant et son regard éclatant. « Alors?

\- Elle est… », en soupirant de plaisir en s'adossant contre sa voiture.

\- « Ah ouais, je n'aurai jamais cru te voir dans cet état après une seule nuit.

\- Oui mais quelle nuit ! »

Il n'en dit pas plus et demanda à Tommy comment ça s'était terminé avec les flics. Ceux-ci n'avaient finalement arrêté personne car tout le monde avait déguerpi rapidement et Oliver lui expliqua la course poursuite jusque dans la ville.

Felicity ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et tourna la tête pour inspecter la chambre. Elle était seule et elle tendit l'oreille pour surprendre un bruit inhabituel. Là, encore une fois, rien.

Elle avait passé une nuit plaisante, très plaisante même et elle sentit un pincement au cœur pour une fois à se retrouver seule ce matin. D'habitude elle était du genre à jeter les hommes sur le palier quand elle avait fini de prendre son pied, mais cette fois elle n'avait pas agi de la même façon et elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Oliver était doué avec ses mains mais aussi avec ses lèvres, sa langue, il savait bouger et en plus il avait bon goût en matière de voiture. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas mis à la porte dès qu'il lui avait donné non pas un mais deux orgasmes et elle se retrouvait tout de même seule ce matin. Le souvenir de son regard lui serra la gorge, elle couchait avec un homme pour prendre du plaisir, ça s'arrêtait là et elle ne voulait rien de plus.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée et porta toute son attention sur les bruits. Elle écouta les pas se déplacer dans la cuisine et se rendit compte que l'odeur de café devait venir de son appartement. Elle ralentit sa respiration pour étudier un peu plus les bruits, seuls des bruits légers lui parvenaient jusqu'à ce qu'une tasse ne tombe au sol suivit d'un juron. Elle reconnut la voix d'Oliver et son cœur s'allégea sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il n'était pas parti.

Les bruits de pas traversèrent son petit appartement et la porte s'ouvrit doucement en laissant apparaître un Oliver muni de deux tasses de café et d'un sachet de viennoiseries.

Il resta un peu surpris de la voir adossée à la tête de lit, entièrement nue sans aucune gêne et ils échangèrent un long regard. Il se força à la regarder dans les yeux et il eut du mal à décoder son expression, elle semblait irritée et il ne sut pas comment interpréter son regard.

\- « Tu m'as réveillée », l'accusa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de se montrer aimable alors qu'il remettait en question ses habitudes.

\- « Désolé. Je peux me faire pardonner peut-être ?

\- Tu peux toujours essayer… », s'entendit-elle répondre alors qu'elle avait l'intention de le mettre à la porte.

\- « Premièrement j'ai le petit déjeuner… », en pénétrant dans la chambre et en déposant les tasses et le sachet sur une chaise.

\- « C'est un bon début mais il m'en faut plus », en se redressant en position assise alors qu'Oliver s'asseyait sur le bord du lit.

\- « Dis-moi ce que tu veux… », la fin de sa phrase mourut dans un gémissement qu'il eut du mal à étouffer quand elle posa sa main sur son entrejambe pour le malaxer sans quitter son regard.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Felicity en se rendant compte qu'elle le réduisait au silence avec un simple geste. Elle pouvait le mettre à la porte mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de profiter encore un peu de lui avant ça. Elle lui demanda de se déshabiller et Oliver retira son tee-shirt sans attendre avant de se lever pour ôter son pantalon et son boxer. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de se déshabiller qu'elle enroulait ses doigts autour de son sexe et le prenait déjà en bouche.

Le souffle d'Oliver se bloqua dans sa gorge à la sensation de la langue de Felicity sur son membre. Elle avait enroulé sa main à la base de son sexe pour le masturber et elle suçotait son gland avant de le lécher et de le reprendre entre ses lèvres. Il avait posé ses mains sur sa tête et ne tint pas longtemps à ce rythme. Quand il gémit qu'il allait venir, elle redoubla d'efforts et il se rependit dans un râle profond. Oliver se retint à ses épaules en sentant ses jambes flageolantes. Elle allait le tuer en lui donnant des orgasmes aussi puissants. Il ouvrit les yeux, soulagé de voir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas réellement, se baissa et l'embrassa en prenant son temps. Il caressa ses lèvres des siennes avant de glisser sa langue entre elle pour trouver la sienne. Il s'assit à ses côtés pour prolonger ce baiser, l'attira sur ses genoux et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux longs pour la garder contre lui. Il remonta une main le long de sa cuisse avant de la glisser jusqu'à son intimité dans l'intention de lui donner du plaisir à son tour. Il gémit en sentant son excitation et s'employa à caresser son clitoris. Felicity mit fin au baiser et il laissa s'éloigner sa bouche avec regrets mais sans pour autant abandonner son corps et déposa une série de baisers sur sa peau brûlante.

\- « J'allai te proposer de conduire ma voiture», en murmurant contre sa peau, «mais j'aime aussi beaucoup cette idée », en voulant déposer un nouveau baiser dans son cou mais Felicity se redressa à ces mots.

\- « Tu l'as ici ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton surpris en repoussant sa main.

\- « J'ai demandé à Tommy de me l'amener, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir », un sourire de plaisir s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres à la voir si enthousiaste.

\- « On y va. Maintenant ».

Elle se leva sans attendre et fila sous la douche où Oliver la rejoignit sans attendre. Ils se savonnèrent et même s'il avait envie de goûter à nouveau à ce plaisir qu'elle savait faire naître, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était au volant de l'Impala, assise dans le fauteuil, ses doigts caressant le volant en cuir et sa tête envahit de souvenirs. Elle glissa la clé qu'Oliver lui avait donnée dans le contacteur neiman et la tourna pour mettre le contact. Elle sourit légèrement en écoutant le moteur tourner et accéléra doucement pour le faire ronronner. Ils firent le tour de la ville, une promenade sur la route de la côte tout en profitant pour discuter et Oliver lui demanda depuis combien de temps elle pilotait de la sorte. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait toujours aimé ça sans lui donner la raison qui l'avait poussé en premier lieu à conduire.

\- « Et tu peux toujours conduire les voitures que tu veux ?

\- Oui, toujours. Je les gagne contre des hommes qui pensent mieux conduire que moi », en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui fit rire Oliver. « Ou je les vole.

\- Tu les voles ? », demanda-t-il surpris en se tournant brusquement vers elle alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard joueur avant de reposer ses yeux sur la route. « Mais les voitures de luxe ont des systèmes d'antivol super perfectionnés ». Ce qui fit rire Felicity à son tour.

\- « Des systèmes d'antivol électronique mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que je suis très douée en informatique… et il me suffit juste de trouver la faille dans leur programme pour pouvoir conduire la voiture que je veux », en posant sur lui un regard fier.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils revinrent à l'appartement de Felicity. Elle sortit deux bières du frigo et en tendit une à Oliver. Ils se regardaient sans rien dire, Felicity avaient assouvi ses deux désirs en quelques heures et ils allaient se séparer. Oliver posait toujours sur elle un regard qui la gênait et ils furent sortis de leur échange muet par un coup frappé à la porte. Felicity se déplaça pour ouvrir et accueillit chaleureusement la personne qu'Oliver ne voyait pas encore.

\- « John ça me fait plaisir de te voir », celui-ci fit un pas dans l'appartement et elle le prit dans ses bras.

Oliver regardait la scène sans rien dire en se demandant qui était cet homme qui semblait si proche de Felicity.

\- « Je te dérange ? », lui demanda-t-il en se rendant compte de la présence d'Oliver à qui il adressa un signe de tête qu'il lui rendit.

\- « Non pas du tout… Oliver allait partir de toute façon », en le regardant. Celui-ci se figea et regarda Felicity surpris par ses mots. Il comptait passer encore un peu de temps avec elle mais elle ne semblait pas sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Il jeta un regard rapide à l'inconnu qui l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- « Euh… oui, je vais y aller », en posant sa bière sur la table. Il se dirigea vers la porte alors que John se poussait pour le laisser passer. « Je… », en jetant un regard à John qui s'éloignait pour les laisser discuter puis son regard revint sur Felicity. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait se revoir… si tu en a envie… parce que on a passé un bon moment et j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on ait le temps de se connaitre ».

Il cherchait à prolonger le contact mais elle dressait à nouveau un mur entre eux. Pourtant pendant cette ballade qu'ils avaient partagée, il l'avait sentie plus sereine, il avait espéré avoir la chance d'apprendre à mieux la connaitre mais le regard qu'elle lui lança fit fondre tous ses espoirs.

\- « Écoute Oliver… je suis pas trop du genre à avoir un petit ami, je suis pas faite pour la vie de couple et les histoires d'amour très peu pour moi. On verra bien ce que nous réserve le destin.

\- Oh… OK… c'est dommage », sans tenter de cacher sa déception. « Peut-être à bientôt ?

\- Oui, peut-être à bientôt », en refermant la porte en lui mentant effrontément, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne chercherait jamais à le revoir. Elle resta un instant immobile pour reprendre contenance et ignorer son cœur qui se serrait. « Alors John quoi de neuf ? », en se tournant vers lui et en affichant un sourire un peu forcé.

\- « C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça… qui c'était ? », alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le frigo.

\- « Personne, un mec que j'ai ramené chez moi pour prendre un peu de bon temps. Ne me dit pas que je te choque ? », avec un sourire en coin et en lui tendant une bière fraîche.

\- « Non, tu as bien le droit de vivre comme tu l'entends… mais c'est la première fois que le mec que tu as ramené chez toi est encore là le lendemain matin », en s'asseyant sur le dossier du canapé.

\- « Il m'avait promis de me laisser conduire son Impala », en se plaçant à la fenêtre pour voir la voiture d'Oliver s'éloigner.

\- « Tu aurais pu la lui voler… enfin lui emprunter je veux dire », en croisant ses bras sur son torse tout en l'observant.

\- « J'ai voulu faire les choses dans les règles cette fois… », en se tournant vers lui, « pour voir ce que ça faisait », dit-elle en riant. « Mais tu as raison la prochaine fois je m'embêterai moins la vie ».

John garda le silence un moment en buvant sa bière, il connaissait Felicity depuis quelques années maintenant. Ils étaient devenus proches rapidement mais il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, ils partageaient un lien de frère et sœur et c'était la première fois qu'il la sentait aussi chamboulée par un homme.

\- « Tu sais… ce que tu lui as dit… », en parlant doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer « … je ne pense pas que ce soit la vérité.

\- « Ah ouais ? », en plantant son regard dans le sien. « Parce que tu sais mieux que moi ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ?

\- Peut-être oui ». Ils échangèrent un regard un peu plus tendu. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire mais il savait aussi qu'il était le seul qu'elle écoutait.

\- « C'était un mauvais coup », dit-elle sérieusement pour donner une raison à son geste en le prenant par surprise. John se mit à rire et elle en fit autant.

\- « Ouais ok… », en reprenant son souffle. « On devrait y aller, Roy nous attend au garage ».

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour récupérer quelques affaires et s'aperçut du sachet de viennoiseries qu'Oliver avait ramené. Elle aimait jouer avec le feu, les courses, les hommes plus ou moins fréquentables avec qui elle couchait mais c'était la première fois qu'elle laissait un homme se faire à peine un peu plus de place dans sa vie et ça avait déjà eu trop de répercussions dans sa tête. Elle avait géré la situation comme elle le faisait toujours et l'avait mis à la porte. John avait beau dire qu'elle mentait, elle ne se sentait pas capable de vivre la vie que les autres trouvaient si normale. Elle attrapa le sachet et le jeta à John en sortant de la chambre pour enfiler ses boots.

\- « Il t'a ramené le petit-déj ? Dommage que ce soit un mauvais coup, il aurait pu être l'homme parfait », en piochant dans le sachet.

\- « Ouais mais ça n'existe pas l'homme parfait. À part toi bien sûr », en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

John rit et la suivit quand elle sortit de chez elle. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à ouvrir les yeux mais il pouvait veiller sur elle et peut-être même aider Oliver à se rapprocher d'elle.

* * *

 **Alors cet OS?** **Avec un clin d'œil à Supernatural encore une fois pour celles qui l'auront noté!**

 **Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un petit coup de cœur pour cette Felicity... ce qui m'a conduis à écrire une mini fic pour prolonger cette histoire que je publierai bientôt.**

 **Je vous remercie pour votre lecture. A bientôt pour un nouvel OS dans un mois ou pour la suite de cet OS. Je vous embrasse.**


	16. Une association inattendue

**Une association inattendue**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et merci pour vos commentaires sur l'OS précédent aphrodite161701, olicity-love, Ally84, LulzimeVelioska, L21, Delicity-Unicorn et Evy 47.**

 **Merci à ma beta Delicity-Unicorn, pour sa présence et son aide. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce lemon du mois de décembre. Bonne lecture...**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: Arrow**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Oliver était sur le toit en face du bar depuis une demi-heure. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre pendant longtemps, John lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. C'était la solution…..la moins pire.

Il resta encore un moment à surveiller les environs, remarqua que le coin se vidait de ses clients, et à réfléchir au bien fondé de sa décision. Il se leva, prit une profonde inspiration, tira un grappin et se réceptionna avec souplesse sur le sol humide de pluie.

Il avança sans bruit, foulant le sol du quartier italien de Starling City, son arc en main prêt à se défendre si des hommes de main venaient à sa rencontre.

Le bar de ce petit quartier relativement paisible était sur le point de fermer, l'ambiance était calme, une série de bruits sourds résonnèrent et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrît lentement. Arrow s'avança d'un pas lent pour pénétrer dans la salle et tous les hommes présents se levèrent en portant la main à leur arme. Il jeta un regard aux environs calmement. Arrow avait maintenant une réputation dangereuse et il imposait le respect à la plupart des malfrats et Oliver caché derrière son masque en retirait une certaine satisfaction.

\- « Je veux voir votre chef », ordonna-t-il toujours aussi calmement. Il avait noté le mouvement des hommes présents, ils s'étaient presque tous positionnés devant un point, le lieu où leur chef se tenait, pour le protéger.

\- « Tu tues nos hommes pour pénétrer dans notre repère et tu penses qu'on va accéder à ta demande le justicier ». Un homme grand et brun s'était avancé d'un pas en fermant sa veste d'un geste nonchalant, sûr de lui en étant entouré d'une vingtaine d'hommes armés prêts à tirer sur son ordre.

\- « Ils ne sont pas morts, ils sont juste inconscients », précisa Oliver sur le point de perdre patience. « Où est votre chef ?

\- « On se contentera de ta mort pour nos hommes emprisonnés et toutes nos affaires que tu as fait échouer », en faisant un signe de la main et un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Une dizaine d'hommes dégainèrent et commencèrent à l'encercler. Oliver arma son arc rapidement et prit pour cible le brun qui le regardait d'un œil noir.

\- « Ça suffit », une voix claire s'éleva au fond de la salle et tous les hommes se figèrent.

Oliver aperçut un mouvement furtif et les hommes se décalèrent les uns après les autres pour laisser apparaître une petite blonde au regard franc et direct. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, un style masculin pour mener ses troupes. Elle avançait d'un pas sûr, confiante, dépassa le brun qui avait pris la parole jusqu'à maintenant et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

\- « Vous êtes le chef de ce clan ? », demanda Oliver froidement.

\- « Tu es surpris que je sois une femme ? »

Il n'était en rien surpris qu'une femme règne sur un clan de tueurs. Il avait déjà vu Nyssa à l'œuvre et même dans la mafia, il y avait des clans menés par des femmes. Ce qui le surprenait surtout c'était la force et l'assurance qu'elle dégageait et le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur ses hommes. Elle était un chef de clan respecté c'était indéniable.

\- « Je suis juste surpris que vous acceptiez de me parler aussi facilement ». Felicity sourit en coin et s'avança encore d'un pas pour murmurer.

\- « Je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait discuter. J'ai peut-être envie de te tuer de mes propres mains…

\- « Vous devriez m'écouter… et on verra ensuite mais ce que j'ai à vous proposer améliorera grandement vos affaires. » Il la regarda le sonder pour prendre sa décision, soutenant son regard pénétrant.

\- « Ray ». Et celui-ci fit signe aux hommes de sortir, ils obéirent sans un mot et le dénommé Ray referma la porte derrière Oliver en restant dans la salle. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre, Felicity se dirigea vers le comptoir et se servit un verre de whisky alors que Ray et un homme un peu plus jeune le surveillaient.

\- « On t'écoute », en ajoutant un glaçon qui tinta légèrement dans son verre.

Un air de piano continuait de jouer, la lumière était tamisée et cette jeune femme blonde installée sur le tabouret de bar, accoudée d'un air nonchalant au comptoir pouvait presque faire penser qu'ils étaient sur le point de passer une soirée agréable.

\- « Je viens pour parler de China White et pour vous proposer qu'on allie nos forces ». Il garda son regard focalisé sur elle en ignorant ses deux hommes de main qui commençaient à s'agiter.

\- « Laissez-nous », ordonna-t-elle à ses hommes sans les regarder elle non plus.

\- « On ne va pas vous laisser seule avec lui ! », s'emporta Ray alors que le plus jeune restait toujours en retrait.

\- « Barry s'il te plaît », d'un ton las. Celui-ci bougea et entraîna le brun avec lui avec quelques difficultés mais sa patronne lui jeta un regard froid et il obtempéra de mauvaise grâce.

Elle attendit que la porte se referme sur eux pour se retrouver seule avec le justicier de Starling, en les surveillant d'un regard imperturbable. Elle était la chef de ce clan, c'était à elle de prendre les décisions mais elle voulait juger elle-même et non pas se fier à tout ce qui se racontait sur celui qui se faisait appeler Arrow et qui avait compliqué leurs affaires en jouant au justicier.

\- « Je ne porte pas cette femme dans mon cœur », reprit Felicity en descendant du tabouret, « mais pourquoi je me joindrais à vous ? », lui demanda-t-elle avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

Oliver nota qu'elle était passée au vouvoiement, elle commençait à considérer sérieusement son idée.

\- « Vous m'apporteriez le nombre et je vous apporterais une force en plus. Je veux nettoyer cette ville mais je n'y arriverai pas seul.

\- Nettoyer la ville ? Et après ça sera notre tour ? », en croisant un bras, une main relevée faisant danser le liquide ambré dans son verre. Oliver sourit doucement et prit le temps de choisir ses mots.

\- « Je ne cautionne pas vos activités… », et il la regarda s'approcher de lui avec un regard sérieux, « mais vous n'êtes pas comme elle.

\- « Non…, je suis heureuse que vous en soyez conscient », en penchant la tête sur le côté sans le lâcher des yeux. Oliver rit doucement, de son assurance ou pour garder une certaine confiance face à elle. Peut-être un peu des deux sans doute. « Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à faire de telles choses. Et je suis d'accord pour vous aider », alors qu'elle adoptait une posture plus sérieuse.

\- « Vraiment ? », avec suspicion.

\- « Je ne fais pas le commerce d'êtres humains et je déteste ce genre de personnes. Mais je reste dubitative… », alors qu'elle plongeait dans son regard intense cerné d'ombres et en s'avançant d'un pas lent et calculé. Elle se pencha pour s'approcher encore de lui et murmura à son oreille. « Oliver Queen n'a pas assez de moyen pour s'offrir une armée ? », murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Celui-ci sentit son cœur rater un battement et son souffle se perdit. Il resta immobile à se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Il sentit la jeune femme se reculer lentement et leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre alors qu'elle affichait un sourire mutin et que son regard brillait d'amusement.

Felicity s'amusait et voir à cet instant la tension se mélanger à la surprise dans ses yeux bleus la remplissait de joie. La perplexité quitta son regard, il avait compris que ce n'était pas la peine de lui mentir.

\- « Comment savez-vous ? », demanda-t-il brusquement en lui jetant un regard irrité alors que son corps se remplissait de tension.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas…je ne partage pas ce genre d'information avec tout le monde », en tapotant sur son torse avec un sourire éclatant avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger à nouveau vers le comptoir.

\- « Vous comptez me faire chanter ?

\- Non », d'une voix traînante, « je voulais juste que vous sachiez que j'ai des informations. Disons que c'est une garantie si par hasard vous décidiez de nous doubler ».

Elle finit de boire son verre et le déposa sur le comptoir. Oliver la regarda faire. Elle lui tournait le dos, elle n'avait pas peur de lui ni de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Elle pensait être aussi forte que lui ou elle avait vécu déjà des choses difficiles qui l'avaient assez endurcie pour ne pas avoir peur de ce qu'Arrow pourrait lui faire.

Felicity prit les commandes de l'organisation sans attendre et expliqua à Oliver qu'elle pouvait rassembler une trentaine d'hommes, armés et prêts à se battre.

\- « Vous avez une idée de quand on pourrait passer à l'attaque ?

\- A la fin de la semaine, elle attend une livraison de jeunes femmes.

\- Ça nous donne un peu de temps pour nous organiser », alors qu'elle pianotait sur son portable à toute vitesse. Felicity leva les yeux en sentant le regard insistant d'Oliver sur elle. « Quoi ? », d'un ton un peu brusque.

\- « Vous n'avez pas peur que vos messages soient interceptés par la police ou les fédéraux ? » Il la regarda sourire et se sentit déstabilisé alors qu'elle passait d'un sentiment à l'autre aussi rapidement.

\- « N'ayez pas peur pour moi », en riant. « Le jour où les fédéraux pourront lire mes messages ça voudra dire qu'ils auront embauché de sacrés bons informaticiens ».

* * *

Oliver se tenait sur le toit d'un hangar sur les docks. Une voix résonna et il porta sa main à son oreille.

\- « Tu m'entends ?

\- « Oui je te reçois ». Il fronça les sourcils, ça lui paraissait étrange de travailler avec d'autres personnes qui plus est des personnes qu'il aurait d'habitude tenté de mettre sous les verrous.

Il observa les hommes de Felicity en place et l'aperçue, encadrée par les deux hommes qui étaient restés près d'elle dans le bar. Ils semblaient tous montrer un instinct de protection très développé envers elle et encore plus Ray qui lui avait lancé des regards assassins quand il passait trop de temps près de sa patronne pour préparer leur plan. Il se demanda l'éclair d'un moment s'ils partageaient plus qu'un lien professionnel à voir son zèle à la protéger.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant des voix parler en chinois et se concentra à nouveau sur ce qui se passait sur le port. Plusieurs hommes venaient d'arriver, ils cherchèrent un container quelques minutes et l'ouvrirent dans un grincement froid. Il vit apparaître une vingtaine de jeunes femmes sortirent les unes après les autres. Elles étaient effrayées et suivaient les ordres de crainte de subir de nouveaux coups. China White était là et surveillait la transaction comme à son habitude, sa chevelure blanche tranchant dans cette nuit sombre. Oliver entendit les hommes de Felicity s'agiter, ils l'avaient remarquée eux aussi, il eut peur qu'ils attaquent trop tôt et mettent en péril les vies des jeunes femmes qu'ils tentaient de sauver.

\- « Que personne ne bouge », ordonna Felicity. « On veut se débarrasser de China White mais on ne veut pas blesser des innocentes ». Personne ne broncha et il se rendit compte qu'elle menait cette meute d'une main de maître.

Une fois que la plupart des jeunes femmes furent montées dans le camion, Felicity lança l'attaque. Ses hommes se dispersèrent, les coups de feu résonnèrent parmi les ordres criés. Oliver se jeta dans la bagarre, repoussa un ou deux hommes puis couru après China White qu'il avait vu s'enfuir. Il la perdit du regard quelques secondes au coin d'un hangar et quand il l'aperçut de nouveau Felicity lui barrait le passage. Il ne se laissa pas distraire par sa surprise alors qu'elles échangeaient les premiers coups et il vint à son aide.

Felicity n'aimait pas courir, elle préférait étudier les lieux et se poster à l'endroit le plus stratégique. Elle avait étudié les habitudes de China White et au lieu de se jeter dans le vide ou courir comme le justicier, elle attendait le bon moment pour se battre. Elle aimait ça, avoir recours à une stratégie avant de faire appel à une force brute. Le combat au corps à corps avait sa préférence et elle savait se battre.

Felicity faucha sa rivale durant sa course, elle la vit tomber au sol et surveilla ses gestes quand elle se releva. Elle évita de justesse un coup de pied latéral et elles se firent face, le regard dur.

\- « Tu veux étendre ton territoire ? Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de territoire White », d'un air révulsé. « Tu profites d'êtres humains. »

China se jeta sur elle et elles échangèrent une série de coups de poings et de pieds.

\- « Tu vas me faire une leçon de moral ? », en riant à moitié et en tirant un couteau de son fourreau.

\- « Je ne fais de leçon qu'à mes hommes avec les autres je passe directement aux coups », en prenant appui sur ses pieds et en levant ses poings pour se protéger de ses avant-bras.

Elle évita un premier coup de couteau mais reçut un coup de pied dont la force la déstabilisa et au second coup porté, elle attrapa le poignet de China White et tira dessus de toutes ses forces pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Ça ne marcha pas et c'est seulement avec l'aide d'Oliver qu'elle échappa au coup suivant.

Oliver décocha une flèche pour distraire leur ennemi sans la viser pour éviter de blesser Felicity. Elle ne savait pas seulement donner des ordres, elle savait aussi se battre et plutôt bien, vu qu'elle tenait tête à leur adversaire. Une fois à ses côtés il prit la place de Felicity pour mettre un terme aux trafics de cette femme mais sa nouvelle alliée ne resta pas en retrait longtemps. Ils arrivèrent à la mettre en difficulté peu à peu et Oliver lui asséna un coup sévère qui la sonna et elle tomba au sol.

Felicity se tourna vers lui avec un air sérieux avant que son visage ne se fende d'un sourire en coin.

\- « Charmant et dangereux… un mélange que j'aime », en lui lançant un regard brûlant.

Oliver ne put résister à laisser un sourire amusé se dessiner à la voir faire, mais ses instincts encore aux aguets le firent réagir rapidement quand il perçut un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision. China White venait de se redresser sur un bras et tenait en main une arme automatique. Il réagit dans la seconde, il n'avait pas assez de temps pour tirer une flèche alors il se déplaça rapidement pour se retrouver dans la direction de la balle en se plaçant devant Felicity.

Celle-ci fut surprise quelques secondes et quand elle vit l'arme de la femme au sol, dégaina la sienne et tira tout en passant son bras contre le flanc d'Oliver pour le rattraper contre elle. Elle sentit son corps s'effondrer sous l'impact et elle l'accompagna au sol en le tenant toujours contre elle.

* * *

Oliver serrait les dents en observant les gestes de Barry. Le jeune homme lui avait demandé son accord pour le soigner et il venait de lui retirer la balle qui s'était logée dans son épaule. Il l'avait rassuré en lui précisant que c'était lui la plupart du temps qui soignait les hommes de leur clan, et Oliver put juger qu'il savait plutôt bien s'y prendre avec tout le matériel qu'il avait à disposition.

Il avait dû retirer son masque, sa capuche et le haut de son costume. Felicity s'était portée garante pour le jeune homme et avait assuré à Oliver qu'il ne parlerait jamais de ce qu'il apprendrait. Il avait refusé dans un premier temps, s'était défendu, ne voulant pas prendre de risque en dévoilant son identité secrète et avait argué qu'un de ses amis pourrait prendre soin de lui mais elle avait insisté. Il avait été blessé en voulant la protéger, il était normal qu'elle s'occupe de lui maintenant. Ils avaient échangé un regard profond, alors qu'Oliver se demandait jusqu'à quel point il pouvait faire confiance à cette femme.

Il avait fini par céder sous l'effet de la perte de sang qui commençait à lui tourner la tête et face à son air déterminé. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait été blessé, l'avait ramené dans son club et l'avait conduit de l'autre côté d'une porte dissimulée et protégée par un code. Ça ressemblait à un petit appartement, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour tenir un siège pendant quelques jours, avec des vivres et ce qu'il fallait pour donner des soins. Felicity avait laissé Barry entrer avec eux mais avait laissé Ray dans le club pour qu'il surveille les allers et venues.

Oliver regardait maintenant le jeune homme recoudre la plaie en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait enfin mis China White hors d'état de nuire. Felicity l'avait tué d'une balle dans la poitrine et ses hommes s'étaient chargés du corps. Les hommes de la triade avaient tous été tués ou fait prisonnier et livrés à la police. Il avait insisté pour qu'il n'y ait pas plus de morts que nécessaire et la consigne avait été suivie.

Il entendit Felicity mettre fin à sa conversation au téléphone et se rapprocher d'eux. Elle avait troqué sa tenue de combat par un ensemble plus habillé, un pantalon droit et une blouse couleur crème alors que ses cheveux retombaient libres sur ses épaules. Elle était plus féminine que la première fois où il l'avait vu et ce style lui allait beaucoup mieux.

Felicity était rassurée. Elle ne doutait pas de ses hommes mais elle craignait que la voir faire alliance avec Arrow les rende moins obéissant mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ses hommes avaient mené à bien leur mission et ils étaient débarrassés d'une concurrente redoutable dans les affaires et d'une personne sans scrupule sur terre. Elle observa Barry donner les derniers soins à Oliver puis détailla le corps de celui-ci en tournant autour de lui pour l'observer. Son dos et son torse étaient pratiquement recouverts de cicatrices qui pour certaines semblaient graves. Il avait un corps fort, des muscles saillants et un mental qui devait l'aider à affronter de nombreuses douleurs. Elle avait envie de poser ses mains sur sa peau, découvrir son corps, étudier chaque cicatrice et apprendre chacune d'elles.

Son regard continua de se promener sur son torse puis remonta à son visage et elle tomba dans ses yeux qu'il gardait fixés sur elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans masque et même s'il paraissait moins impressionnant sans être caché derrière son personnage, son regard était tout aussi fort. Leurs regards se fondèrent l'un dans l'autre et elle perdit la notion du temps alors qu'elle sentait l'atmosphère se modifier. Elle ne revint à elle que lorsqu'elle entendit Barry se racler la gorge. Il avait rangé son matériel et attendait un peu mal à l'aise que sa patronne prenne conscience de sa présence. Felicity et Oliver posèrent leurs regards sur lui, il expliqua qu'il avait apposé un pansement sur la plaie et selon lui Arrow serait capable de se battre d'ici deux jours.

\- « Demain ça sera déjà possible », Barry lui sourit en hochant la tête, bien conscient que cet homme n'écoutait pas son corps et la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir.

\- « Vous devriez vous reposer au moins ce soir », en le saluant. Oliver le remercia et il les laissa seuls.

Il descendit de la table où il était assis dans l'intention de se rhabiller mais Felicity s'approcha de lui et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'habitude des femmes, même celles de caractère mais celle-ci le décontenançait beaucoup.

\- « Une cicatrice de plus », d'une voix sensuelle en posant sa main sur son épaule doucement. « D'où vient celle-ci ? », en faisant glisser le bout de son doigt le long de la boursouflure qui courait sur son bras.

\- « Un souvenir de la Bratva à laquelle j'ai appartenu quelque temps ». Elle nota son ton plus grave et releva la tête en haussant les sourcils, elle ne s'était pas trompée sur la signification du tatouage qu'il portait sur le pectoral.

\- « Tu as fait partie d'une mafia ?... Je comprends mieux, tu connais les codes et le respect…

\- Et les luttes internes pour le pouvoir ». Felicity sourit en coin et leva la main pour lui montrer une des cicatrices qu'elle portait sur le bras.

\- « Ma première cicatrice… j'ai passé la main à travers une vitre qui s'est brisée ». Elle vit Oliver sourire puis reposa son regard sur son torse en dessinant cette fois la marque sur son flanc. « Et celle-ci ?

\- « Un sanglier qui m'a foncé dessus.

\- Très exotique, tu mets la barre haute », en riant, sentant un léger trouble la gagner. Elle souleva le bas de sa blouse et découvrit son ventre marqué d'une cicatrice rose, « un coup de couteau.

\- Si c'est une compétition j'ai bien peur de gagner. Un coup d'épée, durant ma… formation », en montrant ses abdominaux. Felicity laissa courir sa main le long de la marque en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle vit la peau d'Oliver se couvrir de frissons et sentit son corps trembler doucement. Elle releva la tête pour chercher son regard une nouvelle fois. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et son souffle semblait aussi court que le sien. Elle attrapa le bas de sa blouse, se retourna et la retira.

\- « Une balle perdue lors d'un face à face avec la triade », en posant sa main sur son épaule au-dessus d'une marque ronde au bord irrégulier. « Une balle creuse. Il reste un éclat », et Oliver repoussa ses cheveux qui caressèrent sa peau puis passa le bout de son doigt pour sentir les aspérités de sa peau et l'éclat emprisonné.

Felicity sentit une tension s'installer au fond de son ventre et se retourna pour lui faire face. Oliver se rendit compte que son regard était maintenant noir de désir. Il sentit sa gorge se resserrer alors qu'il contenait l'envie de poser ses mains sur elle et de partir à la découverte de son corps. Ses yeux balayèrent sa poitrine encore couverte et son regard fut attiré par une marque sur sa clavicule. Il la caressa tendrement de son pouce et Felicity retint un léger gémissement. Oliver sentit son pouls s'accélérer et sa veine battre contre sa peau fine.

\- « Et celle-ci ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

\- « Elle m'a valu ma place à la tête de cette organisation ».

Il continuait de faire aller et venir lentement son pouce sur la cicatrice, caressant sa peau chaude et en se sentant enveloppé d'une sensation grisante. Il releva le regard et plongea à nouveau dans ses yeux.

Felicity posa une main dans son cou et son cœur s'emballa à sentir sa peau chaude et douce. Son souffle se fit plus difficile en le sentant poser sa main sur sa hanche avant de refermer ses doigts sur son corps. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'il se penchait en avant et leurs lèvres se joignirent. Elles s'épousèrent doucement avant de se mouvoir et d'échanger un baiser sage pendant quelques secondes.

Oliver pensait qu'il devrait se refréner, Felicity était vénéneuse, aussi tentatrice que mortelle et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de s'éloigner de ses lèvres. Il resserra sa main sur son corps pour tenter de garder l'esprit lucide mais quand il sentit sa langue chaude et humide caresser ses lèvres, sa raison le quitta. Il n'attendit pas pour approfondir ce baiser et glissa sa main dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui et la serrer contre son torse alors que son autre main plongeait dans ses cheveux.

Felicity avait déplacé sa main à la base de sa nuque pour le garder contre elle et s'accrocher à son épaule. Elle resserra ses doigts pour attraper la base de ses cheveux, elle entendit Oliver gémir doucement à son geste et sourit de plaisir.

Oliver fit un pas en arrière en sentant Felicity poser la paume de sa main sur son pectorale pour le repousser. Il se décolla d'elle à regret mais quand il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard et vérifier sa réaction, la profondeur de son regard ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Il rencontra la table sur laquelle Barry l'avait soigné et prit appuie sur le bord.

Felicity n'attendait pas pour suivre le mouvement et se colla à lui alors qu'il posait les mains sur ses hanches avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à ses fesses pour la presser contre son excitation. Quand elle sentit son envie d'elle, elle resserra sa prise sur ses épaules et retrouva sa bouche pour se perdre dans un baiser profond et sensuel. Elle coula son corps contre le sien pour apprécier la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et laissa son corps s'enflammer peu à peu.

Elle avait tout sacrifié pour en arriver là où elle était, elle avait connu des moments difficiles et quand cette famille l'avait prise sous son aile, elle avait cru que tous ses problèmes allaient disparaître mais ça n'avait pas été aussi simple. Elle avait appris qu'il fallait se battre pour faire sa place et la garder, et elle avait été plus loin en prenant peu à peu plus de pouvoir pour contrôler les actes de cette famille. Elle n'autorisait plus la prostitution et le racket, il leur restait les jeux d'argent et limitait le marché d'armes et le commerce de drogue.

Ça avait été difficile, elle avait échappé à quelques tentatives de meurtres alors que les parrains les plus traditionalistes lui reprochaient de laisser le terrain aux autres mafias. Il avait fallu qu'elle se batte pour imposer ses idées et elle n'avait rien lâché. Maintenant encore, elle faisait attention à ceux cachés dans les ombres mais elle avait à ses côtés des hommes qui suivaient ses directives et qui seraient prêts à mourir pour elle. Elle s'autorisait, même si c'était encore rare, à prendre ce qui lui faisait envie ou ce dont elle avait besoin, car elle avait appris que tout pouvait se terminer brusquement et Oliver était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Celui-ci sentait l'air commencer à se raréfier, ils allaient devoir mettre fin à ce baiser pour ne pas mourir étouffé mais elle semblait être aussi perdue que lui dans ses sensations. Il fit courir ses mains sur ses reins, remonta le long de son dos et attrapa sa tête pour la faire reculer. Il la vit froncer les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux au bout de quelques secondes.

\- « Attend… on ne devrait peut-être pas… », mais il se tut, incapable de dire ce qu'il ne pensait pas réellement.

Elle faisait partie de la mafia, il aurait dû vouloir la mettre en prison comme tous les autres mais depuis qu'il avait appris à la connaitre il savait qu'elle n'était pas seulement un malfrat. Elle vivait et faisait vivre son organisation par des moyens illicites mais elle ne franchissait pas la ligne d'une certaine morale. Il ferma les yeux fortement et soupira profondément en se disant qu'il essayait de se trouver des excuses.

Felicity eut peur de voir Oliver s'éloigner d'elle en le sentant se tendre et elle resserra ses doigts sur sa nuque pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas plus en posant son front contre le sien. Elle reprit une profonde inspiration pour se contrôler mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, elle avait besoin de plus. Elle avait un peu joué avec lui au début et l'avait testé en lui révélant qu'elle connaissait son secret, ils s'étaient bien entendus pour travailler ensemble et elle pouvait même dire qu'elle avait été impressionnée de le voir à l'œuvre. Elle s'était amusée de sous-entendus et c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas seulement un jeu et que ça allait plus loin qu'une envie charnelle. Elle se sentait bien et à l'abri entre ses bras, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir une totale confiance en quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années et ça n'avait pas de prix.

Oliver sentit la prise de Felicity se renforcer et il ne bougea pas. Il avait besoin lui aussi de sentir qu'elle ressentait ce lien entre eux et ce besoin. Elle fit glisser ses ongles à la naissance de ses cheveux et il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Elle déplaça ses mains et caressa ses joues de ses pouces avant de dessiner ses arcades sourcilières. Elle semblait vouloir dessiner son visage, le sentir sous ses doigts et s'assurer de son existence.

\- « Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une nuit pour nous ?... Oublier ce qu'il se passe dehors… et qu'on n'appartient pas au même monde ». Elle se recula et le regarda avec appréhension et il hocha la tête doucement.

\- « Pour une nuit… », en s'avançant pour joindre leurs lèvres alors qu'il sentait déjà ce gout de trop peu qui le hanterait pendant des jours.

Oliver prit le temps de redécouvrir ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec douceur et retenu. S'ils n'avaient qu'une nuit, il voulait qu'elle soit aussi intense que possible. Il la souleva de terre en la prenant par la taille et elle resserra ses jambes autour de lui alors qu'il passait ses mains sous ses cuisses. Il se déplaça lentement jusqu'au lit sans casser leur baiser et desserra sa prise pour la laisser glisser le long de son corps.

Felicity posa un pied à terre et se décolla à peine du corps d'Oliver pour caresser son torse. Elle lui jeta un regard avant de déposer un baiser sur son pectoral et la cicatrice qu'elle avait déjà tracée du doigt. Elle sentit sa peau frissonner et sourit tendrement. Elle aimait savoir qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet et s'appliqua à le faire frissonner de nouveau alors que ses mains se glissaient sur ses flancs. Elle avait besoin de le maintenir contre elle et de se raccrocher à son corps fort.

Oliver qui avait gardé ses mains sur sa taille jusque-là, glissa une main dans son cou pour qu'elle redresse la tête alors que son autre main venait prendre en coupe un sein dont il caressa le galbe de son pouce. Il investit sa bouche plus durement à voir le désir marquer son regard alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient pour laisser échapper un gémissement doux et sensuel. Il la débarrassa de son sous-vêtement et s'appliqua à caresser sa poitrine avec dévotion. Il était excité mais ce n'était rien jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains de Felicity s'attaquer à la fermeture de son pantalon. Il brisa leur baiser et gémit quand son esprit fut court-circuité quelques secondes par la sensation de sa main qui se glissait contre son sexe tendu et sa paume se lover contre son membre pour entamer des caresses appuyées.

Felicity fut fière de son effet et l'observa alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte dans un gémissement maintenant muet et que son corps était soumis à ses gestes lents et calculés. Elle retira sa main et donna une poussée sur son torse pour le faire s'allonger. Oliver se laissa faire, s'allongea sur le matelas et se suréleva en prenant appui sur ses coudes pour lui faciliter la tâche alors qu'elle lui retirait son pantalon. Il se recula en la regardant le déshabiller. Elle avait un corps parfait, fin et musclé. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que l'envie de poser ses mains sur son corps pour caresser chaque parcelle de peau se faisait encore plus nécessaire.

Elle s'agenouilla sur le matelas et s'approcha de lui en le surplombant à quatre pattes. Elle survola son entrejambe avant de lui jeter un regard et de se mordiller la lèvre d'envie, elle remonta jusqu'à son torse et posa ses mains dessus avant d'en faire glisser une dans son cou jusqu'à son menton qu'elle attrapa pour lui donner un nouveau baiser.

Oliver ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette femme aux gestes félins et au sex-appeal affolant. Elle ne semblait pas consciente de ce qu'elle éveillait chez les hommes, et en voulant montrer qu'elle n'usurpait pas sa place à la tête de cette entreprise mais à cet instant elle laissait libre court à sa féminité et à la sensualité qu'elle ne laissait pas s'exprimer dans ce monde si masculin.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira à lui pour enfin sentir entièrement son corps contre le sien. Il gémit à la sentir le recouvrir et attrapa sa tête en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il avait envie de se fondre en elle et en un geste rapide, il la surplomba à son tour. Elle se mit à rire et il se redressa pour trouver ses yeux brillants de malice.

\- « Quel savoir-faire monsieur Queen! Votre réputation ne semble pas usurpée… »

Elle vit son regard se voiler avant qu'il ne le détourne et elle posa une main sur sa joue pour retrouver ses pupilles si expressives. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder intensément, à lire et à fouiller dans l'âme de l'autre. Felicity avait l'impression de vivre cette connexion pour la première fois de sa vie et elle se noyait dans ses yeux bleus qui l'apaisaient et faisaient courir une nouvelle tension en elle tout à la fois. Elle souleva la tête pour lui donner un baiser chaste avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres.

\- « Prends soin de moi ».

Oliver sentit son cœur se fendre et se réchauffer. Elle n'hésitait pas à lui montrer ses faiblesses alors qu'il savait le risque que ça représentait pour elle. Il caressa encore une fois ses lèvres des siennes et partit à la découverte du reste de son corps en parsemant sa peau de baisers brulants ou légers, de caresses tendres et possessives. Il prit le temps de goûter à sa poitrine et taquina ses tétons qu'il fit durcir d'excitation. Sa bouche perdue sur sa poitrine, il glissa sa main sur son bas ventre qu'il sentit frissonner puis entre ses cuisses. Son excitation s'enflamma en sentant son sous-vêtement humide et il gémit d'impatience alors que Felicity se cambrait.

Il se redressa pour lui retirer le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait et en fit de même pour lui avant de retrouver sa poitrine qu'il continua de dévorer et que sa main reprenait sa place pour découvrir son intimité.

Felicity laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort en sentant la main d'Oliver la découvrir et ses doigts aller et venir sur son clitoris. Il enflammait son envie et elle resserra sa prise sur ses épaules, alors qu'elle écartait les cuisses son corps soumis à la recherche d'encore plus de plaisir. Elle sentait son membre dur contre sa hanche et elle désirait le sentir s'enfouir au plus profond d'elle pour délivrer son plaisir.

Elle décida de faire ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et elle glissa sa main entre leur corps pour l'enrouler autour de son membre. Oliver gémit le souffle coupé et se redressa pour la regarder. Elle se mit à le caresser en faisant aller et venir sa main sur toute sa longueur sans le lâcher des yeux. Elle le voyait lutter pour respirer et il se déhancha doucement au rythme de ses caresses.

\- « Je veux te sentir en moi », sans le lâcher des yeux et en étudiant toutes ses expressions.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il lui écarta les cuisses d'un geste sûr, se positionna à son entrée et donna un coup de rein profond pour se glisser en elle. Au bout de quelques va et vient sans la quitter des yeux, il s'enfouit jusqu'à la garde.

Felicity écarta un peu plus les cuisses pour sentir Oliver au plus profond d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses reins pour sentir ses mouvements lents et profonds. Elle plongea dans son regard, mordilla sa lèvre à sentir le plaisir enfler et un nouveau gémissement lui échappa. Il était concentré sur ses réactions et toute l'attention qu'il lui portait l'excitait encore plus alors qu'elle pensait au fait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de son regard sur elle.

Oliver accéléra ses coups de reins en voyant le plaisir assombrir le regard de Felicity. Il posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa en étouffant ses gémissements de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cambre, rejetant la tête en arrière et qu'il vienne dans sa chaleur.

* * *

Felicity se réveilla encore emprisonnée dans les bras d'Oliver. Ils avaient passé une nuit intense, elle avait laissé libre cours à ses envies. Elle ne s'autorisait jamais à exprimer sa nature profonde pour pouvoir être prise au sérieux. Elle avait des personnes proches d'elle, des amis mais elle pensait tout de même que si elle montrait trop ses faiblesses, il ne faudrait pas attendre longtemps pour que les envieux se réveillent. Elle avait dû apprendre à être plus froide, ou à se montrer plus froide en tout cas. Elle faisait attention à tous ses gestes pour garder le contrôle sur ses troupes et elle s'oubliait peu à peu.

Elle se décala, prit appui sur son coude, sa main soutenant sa tête et regarda Oliver dormir. Elle en avait pris pleinement conscience cette nuit grâce à lui. Il n'était pas comme eux, il n'appartenait pas à leur monde et pourtant elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi proche d'un homme. Elle avait pu exprimer tout ce qu'elle cachait et être enfin elle-même. Elle caressa sa clavicule de son pouce. Elle voulait encore de le sentir proche d'elle, en elle, avant de le perdre et de retrouver son statut puissant et sa vie bien terne.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle cacha sa peine derrière un sourire. Elle se pencha pour trouver ses lèvres et il glissa sans attendre sa main dans ses cheveux pour la retenir contre lui. Leur baiser s'approfondit et Oliver sentit le corps de Felicity se rapprocher du sien alors qu'elle glissait sa main dans son cou jusqu'à sa nuque. Il aimait sentir ses gestes possessifs sur lui. Elle avait autant envie de lui qu'il avait envie d'elle.

\- « J'ai envie d'une douche », murmura-t-elle en se détachant à peine de lui.

Il acquiesça et la suivit avec plaisir alors que le matin n'était plus très loin et qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer pour retrouver leurs vies respectives.

Oliver sortit de la salle de bain alors que Felicity était à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Elle avait enfilé rapidement une chemise longue pour répondre aux coups portés à la porte et discutait maintenant de façon animée.

Il s'avança à peine après avoir enfilé son pantalon et il entendit la voix de Ray qui mettait Felicity en garde contre lui. Il écouta attentivement la réponse de celle-ci et il sourit alors qu'elle le remettait à sa place en lui rappelant que c'était elle qui menait cette organisation et qu'elle saurait se débrouiller contre lui s'il décidait de s'en prendre à elle. Il perdit son sourire quand elle mit fin à la conversation en lui disant qu'elle savait gérer une petite aventure sans lendemain. Il entendit encore quelques mots étouffés et la vit rentrer dans le petit appartement, un air contrarié sur le visage accompagné de gestes nerveux. Il l'observa alors qu'il sentait son irritation persister suite à ses mots, il ne s'attendait pas à partager plus qu'une nuit avec cette femme mais ne lui laisser aucune chance de cette façon l'irritait.

\- « Je suis donc… une petite aventure sans lendemain », en reprenant mot à mot son expression, la voix légèrement cassante. Elle le regarda prise par surprise mais retrouva vite sa contenance.

\- « Pour une nuit… tu as oublié ? Et tu écoutes aux portes ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, Ray n'a pas l'air de me supporter et sa voix porte trop quand il est en colère…

\- Il se fait toujours beaucoup trop de soucis…

\- Quand ça te concerne.

\- Peut-être, oui », en se servant un verre pour assoupir la colère qui couvait. Il l'observait et se rendait bien compte à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas envie de se mettre en colère contre elle alors qu'ils allaient bientôt se séparer.

\- « Et tu penses vraiment que tu saurais te battre contre moi ? », un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

Felicity redressa la tête pour poser son regard sur lui et abandonna son verre alors que l'amusement manifeste d'Oliver la mettait au défi et elle sourit à son tour.

\- « J'ai eu de très bons professeurs.

\- Pas aussi doués que les miens », insista Oliver.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et tout ce qui pouvait lui servir d'arme était trop éloigné. Elle allait devoir se servir de ses poings. Elle se propulsa en avant sans attendre et donna une série de coups de poings et de pieds qu'il para sans difficultés. Elle s'arrêta en prenant une position de défense pour se préparer à son attaque mais il ne bougea pas. Elle fit un pas sur sa droite et Oliver pivota pour la garder dans son axe. Elle voyait l'amusement dans son regard et se jeta à nouveau dans la bagarre. Elle réussit à lui donner quelques coups mais il attrapa son poignet, plia son bras et la tira contre lui en passant un bras sous sa gorge pour plaquer son dos contre son torse en resserrant sa prise. Il glissa son visage contre le sien et elle sentit sa respiration à peine précipitée contre sa joue.

\- « J'aimerais voir ce dont tu es capable… tu penses que c'est possible ? »

Elle sourit à cette phrase dite seulement pour l'énerver et elle donna un coup de coude en arrière, frappa ses côtes et elle se libéra rapidement de sa prise. Oliver porta la main à son flanc et elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Il donna un coup et la propulsa contre le mur. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, Oliver inquiet de lui avoir fait mal et Felicity sentant la douleur se diffuser avant de s'atténuer. Elle releva à peine la tête, le regardant par en dessous et un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle se lança une nouvelle fois en avant mais Oliver la plaqua contre le mur de tout le poids de son corps.

Leurs visages séparés de quelques centimètres à peine, leurs regards intenses plongés dans celui de l'autre, le temps se suspendit avant qu'Oliver ne prenne la parole.

\- « Tu peux dire que j'ai gagné… », un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

\- « Tu crois ? », murmura-t-elle alors qu'il sentait une pointe aiguisée mordre la peau de son cou. Elle vit la surprise marquer son visage. « Le coupe papier posé sur la table », pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

Oliver se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'emporta dans un baiser passionné. Elle était forte, savait se battre, le rendait fou avec son corps. Il semblait qu'elle lui montrait celle qu'elle cachait aux autres et il avait envie d'en apprendre encore plus. Ses mains redécouvrirent ce corps qu'elles avaient caressé toute la nuit. Il lui retira ses vêtements rapidement, la souleva et se fraya un chemin pour se blottir dans sa chaleur.

\- « Je croyais que c'était seulement pour une nuit ? », dit-elle à son oreille alors qu'il s'était immobilisé pour savourer la sensation de la sentir resserrée autour de lui.

\- « C'est bientôt le jour… on devrait se séparer... ». Il sentait ses mains caresser ses cheveux et il repoussa la douleur de devoir lui dire au revoir. « Mais je refuse l'idée de ne plus te voir ».

Felicity resserra ses mains sur sa tête et la repoussa pour trouver ses yeux et lire en eux. Elle caressa son arcade sourcilière de son pouce, le fit courir sur ses lèvres et enfin sur sa pommette.

\- « Montre-moi que j'aurai tort de ne plus vouloir de toi », en soupirant. Oliver bougea pour se rengainer dans ce fourreau chaud et humide en une lenteur exquise. « Fais-moi jouir », ordonna-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux et il se plia avec plaisir à cette demande. Il avait autant besoin d'elle qu'elle avait besoin de lui et elle se laissa emporter par cette nouvelle vague de plaisir qui la submergea rapidement.

* * *

Felicity à bout de souffle s'adossa au mur froid. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Barry n'était pas là, Ray avait été blessé et elle avait été isolée du reste de ses hommes. Tout ça parce qu'Arrow avait fait échouer sa transaction avec les vendeurs de drogue et qu'Oliver ne lui faisait pas confiance. La famille Bertinelli avait profité de la voir en difficultés pour lui asséner le coup de grâce mais c'était mal la connaitre s'ils pensaient que ça en resterait là.

Elle posa la main sur son bras et sentit le sang s'écouler de sa blessure et serra les dents. Elle devait se trouver un abri. Elle reprit sa course et ne se retourna pas en entendant des bruits de course du tueur à sa poursuite dans son dos. Elle entendit un coup de feu retentir, son cœur s'arrêta, puis le sifflement d'une flèche suivit d'un bruit sourd. Elle ralentit sa course et s'arrêta pour vérifier derrière elle. Arrow se tenait arc en main au-dessus d'un corps immobile. Il se tourna vers elle et s'approcha à grands pas.

\- « Il est mort », l'informa Oliver et son regard se porta sur son bras. « Tu es blessée ? », d'une voix qu'elle entendait inquiète même avec son modificateur. Il avança sa main pour vérifier sa blessure mais Felicity la repoussa d'un geste rageur.

\- « Je t'avais dit de ne pas te mêler de mes affaires, tu as tout fait échouer à cause de cette transaction de l'autre nuit », alors que la colère gagnait chaque parcelle de son corps.

\- « Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser vendre du Vertigo dans les rues sans rien dire », en s'énervant de son accusation.

\- « Je n'allais pas le vendre…

\- Oui et c'est pourquoi tu en achetais ? », en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

\- « Je l'achetais pour le détruire mais maintenant que tu as fragilisé mon clan, les autres familles sont prêtes à fondre sur nous pour nous détruire et se partager les restes.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire », en se rendant compte des répercussions de son geste.

\- « Pour que mes hommes se rendent compte que je vendais des informations au justicier ? Et je croyais que tu me faisais confiance… Peut-être qu'on est trop différents finalement… », lui jeta-t-elle à la figure avec amertume. Oliver resta un moment sans rien dire, le froid de la nuit les enveloppant.

\- « Oui peut-être », sans la lâcher des yeux et Felicity vit ses mâchoires se contracter de colère.

Oliver avait conscience que sa relation avec un chef de la mafia serait compliquée et le caractère fort de Felicity ne facilitait pas les choses. Il avait du mal à lui laisser continuer ses activités illicites et à la voir se mettre en danger le rendait fou mais elle devait comprendre qu'il devait remplir son rôle de justicier.

Felicity se sentit défaillir et Oliver l'attrapa par les épaules pour la réceptionner doucement contre son torse.

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi », se défendit-elle sans grande conviction.

\- « Je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras ». Elle resserra une main sur sa taille et Oliver posa sa main avec précaution sur son bras blessé. « J'ai eu peur en voyant que tu étais blessée », murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Elle le laissa refermer ses bras sur elle. Elle n'avait plus envie de se défendre et même si le rôle de justicier compliquait toute sa vie elle ne souhaitait pas le voir s'éloigner d'elle. Elle devrait peut-être penser à abandonner son clan, à le laisser aux mains de Ray et à se servir de tout ce qu'elle connaissait sur les familles ennemies pour aider Arrow. Elle avait déjà la réputation d'aider le justicier, il lui suffirait juste de ne plus faire que ça. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard marqué d'ombres noires et inquiet. Elle pourrait sans doute s'y faire de passer toutes ses nuits aux côtés de cet homme.

* * *

 **J'espère que cet OS du mois de décembre vous aura plu. Profitez bien de la saison des fêtes qui approche.** **Merci de suivre toujours ce recueil, o** **n se retrouve en janvier.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort.**


	17. Une fille intrigante

**Une fille intrigante**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vous retrouve une nouvelle fois pour commencer l'année avec un petit olicity. Je remercie comme toujours celles qui ont laissé un commentaire sur l'OS** **précédent** **,** **olicity-love,** **LulzimeVelioska,** **aphrodite161701,** **Evy 47 et** **Delicity-Unicorn.**

 **Comme toujours un grand merci à ma beta Delicity-Unicorn, pour ton aide et ta présence. Tu es devenue plus que ça et je te souhaite plein d'inspiration pour cette année pour continuer de nous régaler de tes fictions. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Voici le lemon du mois de janvier pour commencer cette nouvelle année. Bonne lecture...**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: Univers Alternatif**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Felicity souffla d'exaspération pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. Elle n'était pas du genre à aller crier sur ses voisins car ils étaient trop bruyants, mais là ce n'était plus possible. Elle se leva en évitant de faire racler sa chaise sur le sol en pensant, elle, à ses voisins du dessous. Ce n'était pas parce que les siens se fichaient complètement des autres qu'elle devait faire de même. Elle enfila un gilet, referma la porte de chez elle et prit la direction des escaliers, peut-être qu'un peu d'exercice la calmerait avant de faire face au malotru qui lui tapait sur le système.

Elle arriva sur le palier, le bruit de la musique s'intensifia ainsi que celui des rires. Et les dernières parcelles de calme et de raison la quittèrent. Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide et frappa contre la porte du 6B avec force. La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes sur un jeune homme blond qui discutait en riant avec quelqu'un dans l'appartement. Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle et elle plongea dans son regard.

Oliver riait, l'ambiance était bonne et même si les cours reprenaient cette fête faisait passer la pilule, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle était organisée d'ailleurs. Il se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, à cette heure-là c'était vraiment un oiseau de nuit et tomba sur des prunelles d'un bleu doux mais qui lançaient des éclairs.

\- « Ça ne peut plus durer, il est minuit passé », commença-t-elle en parlant rapidement. « Je ne peux pas me concentrer et vos voisins ne doivent sans doute pas pouvoir dormir.

\- Ils sont à la fête… », commença Oliver mais elle ne le laissa pas finir.

\- « Très drôle mais vous savez ce que je veux dire », en s'énervant encore un peu plus. « Vous pourriez faire attention aux autres. Ça s'appelle vivre en société ».

Tommy s'approcha en entendant les cris provenant de l'entrée. Oliver était appuyé contre la porte entrouverte et il semblait aussi calme que la personne face à lui était énervée. Il vit apparaître la jeune femme blonde qu'il avait déjà croisée dans le hall de l'immeuble et se posta à côté de son ami.

Le regard de Felicity se porta avec un temps de retard sur le nouveau venu alors qu'elle finissait sa tirade sur les règles pour vivre en société à bout de souffle. Elle resta surprise de le voir là et il prit la parole.

\- « Felicity c'est ça ? », en se souvenant de leur présentation devant les boites aux lettres et elle hocha la tête. « Il y a un problème ?

\- Il y a qu'il existe des personnes qui ne tiennent aucun compte des autres et qui pensent avoir tous les droits.

\- Je vous présente celui qui est responsable de ce vacarme selon vos mots », intervint Oliver en pointant Tommy du doigt.

Felicity reporta son attention sur le brun alors que sa colère retombait un peu en ayant été prise à défaut.

\- « J'ai un examen très important demain matin… », commença-t-elle pour expliquer son attitude.

\- Je comprends,…

\- C'est le début du semestre et tu as un examen ? », les interrompit Oliver en la regardant un sourcil relevé.

\- « Oui, il y en a qui prenne leur avenir au sérieux », en lui lançant un regard noir. Il avait raison dans l'absolu mais dans la filière qu'elle avait choisie leurs professeurs voulaient tester leur niveau avant toute chose. Mais à cet instant elle avait surtout l'impression qu'il cherchait juste à la faire sortir encore plus de ses gongs et ça marchait.

Oliver observait la jeune femme sans pouvoir la lâcher des yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un petit bout de femme comme elle cache un caractère si volcanique. Elle avait les cheveux relevés en un chignon qui se défaisait, un pantalon de pyjama informe à carreaux noir et rouge, un tee-shirt bariolé et un gilet à grosses mailles disgracieux. Il baissa les yeux et vit une paire de pantoufles licorne à la crinière arc en ciel pour compléter le tableau. Et elle sortait de chez elle comme ça ?! Il releva les yeux et s'aperçut que ses sourcils étaient moins froncés.

\- « Oliver ! », dit Tommy en donnant un coup léger sur le torse de son ami pour lui demander de laisser tomber. « Je suis désolé on va faire moins de bruit et on va baisser la musique.

\- Merci… Tommy », en insistant sur son prénom pour faire bien comprendre à son ami qu'il pouvait toujours attendre pour qu'elle lui adresse la parole de façon civilisée.

Elle fit demi-tour pour retourner chez elle et essayer de réviser encore un peu, son énervement n'étant pas encore prêt à se calmer. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier et fut interrompu dans son geste.

\- « Hey Felicity », elle se tourna d'un geste brusque pour voir ce que cet homme lui voulait et Oliver vit les mèches s'échappant de son chignon se balancer doucement. « J'attendrai la prochaine fois… », avec un sourire joueur.

\- « Quoi ? », en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas alors que son sourire charmeur la déstabilisait.

\- « Tes excuses pour t'en être prise à moi sans raison », en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte.

Elle resta ébahie sur le palier en tenant encore la poignée de la porte dans la main. Il ne manquait pas de culot en se moquant ouvertement d'elle de cette façon. Elle reprit le chemin de son appartement alors que son mécontentement tournait encore dans son esprit. Elle se rendit compte d'un coup que la musique avait cessé et que le bruit était plus ténu. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soufflant pour évacuer les dernières parcelles d'irritation et en sentant une légère culpabilité de s'en être prise à Tommy de cette façon. Par contre elle ne ressentait aucune culpabilité concernant Oliver. Elle s'étira en prenant une profonde inspiration puis la relâcha lentement pour retrouver sa concentration et se plongea à nouveau dans son livre et le chapitre concernant les routages et les trafics de flux sur internet. Il lui restait encore la cryptographie à revoir pour son deuxième examen mais elle avait le reste de la semaine pour s'y plonger, si ses nuits étaient moins mouvementées songea-t-elle.

* * *

Felicity arrivait d'un bon pas dans le hall, et quand elle vit la porte de l'ascenseur commencer à se refermer, elle se mit à courir et retint la porte qui coulissait. Celle-ci se rouvrit et elle faillit faire un pas en arrière en tombant nez à nez avec Oliver. Elle déglutit alors que son regard passait à la jeune femme brune pendue à lui. Elle les salua, baissa la tête, entra et appuya sur son étage les dépassant pour se blottir contre la paroi du fond.

L'ascenseur prit son envol et elle osa relever les yeux pour jeter un regard au couple. La jeune femme avait passé ses bras autour d'Oliver. Il avait une carrure de sportif, bien plus grand qu'elle, mais ses gestes lents quand il posa une main sur sa taille sous son tee-shirt qui se relevait lui donnait à penser qu'il pouvait être tendre et doux. Son attention fut interrompue quand elle les entendit glousser et que la jeune femme glissa une main dans son cou jusqu'à sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle. Elle se maudit de les observer de la sorte, tira un livre qu'elle avait dans son sac et fit semblant de lire en attendant de pouvoir sortir de cette cage.

Le tintement de l'ascenseur retentit, elle redressa la tête dans un réflexe pour vérifier l'étage. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard qui disait « Ne t'avise pas de toucher à lui » et elle lui souhaita mentalement bonne chance pour supporter son air arrogant en les dépassant pour sortir. La porte était déjà en train de se refermer qu'une main la retint, elle vit Oliver face à elle qui la regardait d'un air espiègle.

\- « Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? », en faisant mine d'attendre ses excuses pour le soir où elle l'avait incendié sans que ce soit sa faute. La porte commença à se refermer à nouveau et elle lança avant que son regard ne disparaisse.

\- « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ». Elle l'entendit rire et se mit à rire à son tour.

§§§§

Felicity rentrait chez elle un peu déconfite. Sa journée ne s'était pas aussi bien passée que ce qu'elle avait espéré et elle sentait qu'elle allait ruminer toute la soirée. En arrivant devant la porte de son appartement, elle entendit le bruit de la musique venant de son voisin de dessus. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, Tommy l'avait prévenu qu'il organisait une fête ce soir et il l'avait invité. Bien que Tommy soit très sympathique, elle n'était pas sûre d'être d'humeur à faire la fête. Elle changea d'avis brusquement, ça lui permettrait de penser à autre chose et elle avait besoin de décompresser. Une minute plus tard, elle frappait à la porte et pour changer c'est Oliver qui lui ouvrit.

\- « Oh là ! C'est quoi ce déguisement ? Je dois t'appeler madame ? »

Elle comprit en le voyant porter un tee-shirt rouge avec un éclair jaune zébrant son torse, et les jeunes gens déguisés dans l'appartement, que la fête était costumée.

Oliver s'amusait comme toujours aux fêtes mais celles qui se déroulaient chez son meilleur ami avaient la particularité de voir probablement débarquer sa voisine. En arrivant, il avait demandé à Tommy s'ils allaient encore avoir la visite de sa chère voisine intello mais il l'avait rassuré. Il l'avait prévenue et même invitée à passer mais la connaissant, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle honore cette invitation.

Il observa la nouvelle venue, elle portait un tailleur gris stricte mais une touche de couleur pimpante venait donner plus de vivant à cet ensemble. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en une queue de cheval sage, elle portait des lunettes à la monture fine qui gâchait son regard et était légèrement maquillée. Il se surprit à penser que même cet accoutrement ne mettait pas en péril sa beauté et sa fraîcheur.

\- « Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui ouvres la porte alors que tu ne vis même pas ici. Ou alors c'est ton métier peut-être ?

\- C'est ma couverture, en réalité je suis un super héros mais il ne faut pas le dire », en se penchant vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Felicity déglutit en sentant son parfum l'entourer et la chaleur de sa peau si proche de la sienne.

Elle allait lui répondre mais ils furent interrompus par Tommy qui prit Felicity dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui pour lui servir un verre et lui présenter quelques amis. Elle passa un bon moment à discuter, à rire et même à danser. Ces petites fêtes pouvaient être très sympas quand on n'avait pas d'examens à réviser. Elle se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce où était dressé le bar et se servit un verre pour étancher sa soif et se rafraîchir. Elle vit Oliver approcher et il l'aborda comme toujours avec une moquerie.

\- « Tu descends les verres de jus de fruit comme personne ». Elle sourit doucement ne voulant pas entretenir cette ambiance tendue entre eux.

\- « Je m'excuse.

\- Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle pour lui apporter toute son attention. Elle soupira mais il était dans son droit.

\- « Pour t'avoir accusé alors que ce n'était pas de ta faute », en retenant un soupir. « Je n'aime pas avoir tort mais je sais reconnaître mes erreurs.

\- Ça t'as pris du temps tout de même, je ne m'attendais plus à des excuses.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu m'irrites », en levant les yeux au ciel et en faisant une moue.

Oliver se mit à rire face à son franc parlé et l'entraîna avec lui. Il commençait à la connaitre même s'ils n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup de paroles. Il vit apparaître un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres et mordilla la sienne.

\- « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es habillée comme ça alors que tu ne savais pas que cette fête était costumée ? », il s'était penché à nouveau vers elle pour pouvoir lui parler sans que la musique ne couvre ses paroles… et pour sentir à nouveau l'odeur de son shampooing.

\- « J'ai eu un entretien d'embauche pour faire un stage… mais je ne suis pas vraiment certaine du résultat, ils doivent me recontacter quand ils auront reçu tous les postulants. Et tu peux imaginer que chez Queen Consolidated il y en a un sacré nombre ».

Oliver ne fit rien paraître et la questionna à nouveau.

\- « Pourquoi tu as fait une demande chez QC alors que tu es amie avec le fils Merlyn ?

\- D'abord parce que je n'utilise pas mes connaissances pour avoir un stage. » Elle se pencha vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille, « Et ensuite parce que je trouve le service des sciences appliquées de QC bien plus à la pointe que celui de Merlyn Global. Tu ne le répéteras pas à Tommy hein ? », en faisant une petite grimace tout en se reculant.

\- « Non ne t'inquiète pas… et je suis d'accord avec toi », en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils se tenaient proches, leurs corps à la lisière de se toucher, leur regard ancré l'un dans l'autre et Felicity sentit son ventre se nouer alors que le regard d'Oliver se faisait plus profond.

\- « Et… et ta petite amie n'est pas là ? », demanda-t-elle en brisant leur connexion pour jeter un regard dans l'appartement.

Oliver fronça les sourcils en se demandant de qui elle parlait. Il se souvint de Sally qu'elle avait rencontrée dans l'ascenseur. C'est vrai, il l'avait complètement oubliée. Il se redressa pour s'éloigner de Felicity et jeta un regard alentour, elle était en train de danser et elle ne l'avait pas vu se tenir aussi près de Felicity. Il soupira de soulagement à l'idée d'échapper à une scène.

Le temps que son attention revienne sur la blonde, elle s'était déjà écartée de lui et le saluait pour rejoindre Tommy. Il le regarda passer un bras sur les épaules de Felicity avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui donner une accolade. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus si proches ? Puis elle s'éloigna vers la sortie alors que Tommy venait le retrouver, elle se tourna pour leur faire un signe de la main avant de disparaître.

Oliver se tourna vers son meilleur ami, il semblait songeur et un peu triste et il craignait que ses pensées soient orientées vers une jolie blonde.

\- « Tu as rencontré une fille ce soir ? », demanda-t-il au brun.

\- « Pas vraiment… », sans quitter la porte du regard. Oliver sentit une inquiétude s'amplifier au fond de son torse et se promit de tout faire pour trouver une petite amie à Tommy. Une qui serait faite pour lui, pas celle avec qui il avait passé une si bonne soirée et qui occupait de plus en plus son esprit.

* * *

Oliver frappa d'un geste sûr à la porte, il entendit des voix mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention alors qu'il pensait à ce pour quoi il était là. Il rencontra le regard bleu clair de Felicity et son attitude nonchalante disparue complètement en voyant qu'un jeune homme était chez elle. Il retrouva rapidement contenance en se focalisant sur elle, elle l'invita à entrer et il s'excusa quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en pleines révisions. Elle le rassura en lui expliquant que ça leur ferait du bien de prendre une pause et de laisser les structures des big data quelques minutes de côté. Il respira un peu plus facilement à ces mots.

Depuis la soirée où elle était passée chez Tommy, il pensait plus souvent à elle. Il avait entraperçu une facette un peu plus drôle de sa personnalité et il était persuadé qu'elle était encore pleine de surprise. Elle l'avait intrigué dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle avec son air débraillé et la fureur qui brillait dans son regard. Leur rencontre avait été plutôt explosive et ils avaient continué de jouer en se défiant alors qu'ils ne faisaient que se croiser. Mais il avait pris une décision suite à la soirée d'Halloween chez Tommy.

La première partie de son plan était déjà achevée, il avait trouvé une petite-amie à son meilleur ami qui lui convenait beaucoup mieux que Felicity. Sarah était une fille drôle et sympathique et ils étaient vite devenus inséparables. Et aujourd'hui il passait à la seconde partie du plan. Il avait bien compris que Felicity ne sortait jamais, elle passait son temps à étudier mais elle ne pouvait pas rater la soirée du nouvel an.

Il était donc venu l'inviter à celle qu'organisait Tommy. Ça ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement de voir un garçon chez elle alors qu'ils travaillaient sur un sujet qui ne lui évoquait rien. Il douta sur sa démarche mais il reprit confiance. Felicity et lui étaient différents et ça ne pouvait que lui être profitable de sortir avec un garçon qui serait capable de lui parler d'autre chose que des études. Il sortit un quart d'heure plus tard de chez elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Oliver gardait le regard perdu sur Felicity, elle était en train de discuter en riant avec Sarah et il ne vit pas s'approcher Tommy bien trop occupé à admirer son corps enveloppé dans une robe courte qui dessinait toutes ses formes.

\- « Tu crois que tu vas te décider à aller lui parler ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Aller parler à Felicity », répéta Tommy.

\- « Mais je lui ai déjà parlé.

\- Ah donc elle sait que tu es fou amoureux d'elle et que tu la mates depuis un bonne demi-heure comme un maniaque ?

\- Hé c'est pas parce que je t'ai dit que j'avais des vues sur elle que je suis fou amoureux. T'es allé chercher ça où ? », en jetant un regard outré à son ami avant de le reposer sur Felicity.

\- « Je sais pas », en secouant la tête d'un air ironique. « La demi-heure que tu as passée à l'observer sans oser l'approcher, le fait que tu parles souvent d'elle ou encore que tu murmures son prénom quand tu dors ». Oliver tourna brusquement la tête vers lui avec un air choqué.

\- « J'ai pas fait ça ?

\- Pas la dernière chose », en riant, « mais le reste est vrai. Bon je crois que je vais te laisser », en lui lançant un sourire.

Oliver tourna la tête vers l'endroit où son ami regardait et tomba dans le regard de Felicity qui s'approchait. Elle se servit un verre de jus de fruit et prit appui contre le mur près de lui.

\- « Pas trop triste d'être seul le soir du nouvel an ? », lui demanda-t-elle. Elle avait bien vu que la brune qui l'accompagnait la dernière fois n'était pas pendue à lui ainsi qu'aucune autre fille non plus. Pourtant ça ne devait pas être un garçon qui devait rester longtemps célibataire pensa-t-elle.

\- « Je ne le suis pas », en se tournant vers elle pour lui lancer un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Tommy avait raison, il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle. Ce n'était pas son genre de se comporter de façon aussi compliquée avec les filles. D'habitude, il leur faisait son numéro de charme, il les séduisait sans difficulté et il sortait avec elles jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. Mais avec Felicity, il avait eu du mal à comprendre pendant longtemps l'intérêt qu'elle éveillait, elle n'était pas aussi sophistiquée que les filles qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, elle était beaucoup plus intelligente et sa façon de toujours jouer à lui tenir tête l'amusait.

Il avait développé des sentiments pour elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il la regarda échapper à son regard alors qu'un sourire s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres qu'elle cacha derrière son verre. Il avait une envie folle d'y goûter mais il se raisonna. Il ne voulait pas faire n'importe quoi et au lieu d'écouter ses instincts, il glissa une main dans la sienne. Il caressa son poignet en savourant la chaleur de sa peau et fut rassuré par sa réaction, ne cherchant pas à échapper à son contact. Il la sentit frémir, se pencha pour prendre le verre qu'elle avait encore en main et le déposa sur la table près d'eux.

Il lui fit face de nouveau, leva sa main libre pour caresser sa joue. Il hésita quelques secondes mais quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, il fut rassuré et posa sa main doucement contre sa joue. Il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière et se baissa pour se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Il sentait son cœur battre déjà fort mais quand il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes, il explosa dans son torse.

Felicity, si proche d'Oliver n'osait pas bouger. Elle se figea sous l'effet de l'angoisse alors que le regard qu'il posait sur elle devenait plus profond. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris sa démarche quand il avait débarqué chez elle. Elle avait cru au début qu'il venait l'inviter pour qu'elle ne se pointe pas encore une fois comme une furie, mais elle avait senti dans son comportement autre chose et elle l'avait presque senti soulagé quand elle avait accepté de venir à cette soirée. Elle sentit sa main se glisser dans la sienne et elle se mit à trembler alors que son cœur cognait avec force. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer mais elle s'en ficha rapidement en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Un garçon à tomber était en train de l'embrasser et elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas un peu fantasmé sur lui.

Oliver avait été en apnée ces dernières secondes avant de l'embrasser et cette sensation si douce lui permit de respirer à nouveau. Il bougea doucement ses lèvres pour caresser celles de Felicity en se laissant gagner par la tendresse de ce moment. Ce premier baiser était encore meilleur que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il savourait ce moment et quand il sentit la main de Felicity se poser sur sa taille, il appuya un peu plus son baiser et elle lui répondit sans attendre en entrouvrant les lèvres.

Sa langue franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il gémit en rencontrant la sienne, humide et chaude, qui lui répondit. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour ne pas perdre ce contact si transcendant, et posa sa main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. La main de Felicity qu'il venait de libérer se posa sur son épaule puis se glissa avec sensualité jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux. Ce fut à son tour de frémir et son corps prit quelques degrés de plus en sentant **ses** doigts se resserrer sur sa taille. Leurs langues continuaient de danser en se caressant sensuellement, alors que leurs respirations se faisaient plus difficiles.

Felicity ne réfléchissait plus, elle se laissait dériver et s'enivrait de toutes les sensations qu'Oliver faisait naître dans son corps. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se comporter ainsi, mais même si elle n'avait jamais aimé la soirée du nouvel an, cette année pouvait être différente. Tout le monde prenait des résolutions ce soir-là, qu'on tenait plus ou moins, et elle se résolu à se laisser un peu plus vivre.

Oliver n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de son corps et il lui fit comprendre en la resserrant un peu plus. Il sentit sa poitrine rencontrer son torse et une série d'images envahirent son esprit. La main de Felicity se glissa dans son dos qu'elle caressa lascivement avant de faire courir ses ongles pour le griffer et il gémit à ce geste qui le troubla. Elle dirigea ensuite sa main vers sa tête et il sentit ses doigts se glisser dans ses mèches courtes alors que leurs langues continuaient de batailler dans des caresses de plus en plus excitantes. Il resserra ses mains autour de sa tête pour alléger le baiser et mieux respirer et il se rendit compte du bruit qui les entourait. Tout le monde criait et s'embrassait, il entendait le bruit des feux d'artifices au loin mais il ne voyait qu'elle et quand ses paupières battirent et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il retrouva son regard avec plaisir et son cœur fit une nouvelle embardée.

Felicity eu du mal à retrouver le monde environnant. Les lèvres d'Oliver lui manquaient déjà, la chaleur de son corps s'amenuisait alors qu'il se reculait et elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Il n'avait fait qu'éveiller ses sens et elle avait besoin de plus maintenant.

Oliver laissait son regard courir sur son visage, notait toutes les manifestations de son trouble, sa respiration difficile, ses joues rouges, ses yeux au regard ému et son sourire intimidé. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler, seulement se perdre dans cette contemplation et quand elle lui prit la main pour l'entraîner avec elle, il la suivit sans résister.

Une fois sur le palier, il la regarda appeler l'ascenseur sans lui lâcher la main, il la suivit toujours sans un mot alors que leurs regards se quittaient le moins possible. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de son appartement qu'elle ouvrit alors qu'Oliver couvrait sa hanche de sa main, elle y pénétra et se retourna vers lui pour le tirer à l'intérieur. Il s'échoua un court instant contre elle dans un petit rire en laissant courir son regard sur son visage. Ils se tenaient toujours la main et il caressa ses doigts de son pouce. Il n'osait pas prononcer un mot qui risquerait de briser leur bulle et il préféra retrouver un contact plus étroit avec son corps. Il approcha d'un pas alors qu'elle reculait, il fronça à peine les sourcils en la voyant sourire amusée. Il fit un nouveau pas, elle aussi, et il posa sans attendre une main sur sa taille et l'attira à lui. Elle rencontra son torse et posa une main dessus pour retrouver son équilibre avant de lever le visage vers lui.

Oliver était perdu dans ses yeux, il sentait son corps irradier de chaleur, sa main posée sur son torse qui le caressait et son souffle qui s'écrasait sur sa peau réveillaient une envie encore bien plus consciente de ce dont il avait envie et qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes.

Au moment où il allait se baisser pour retrouver ses lèvres, elle se détacha de lui et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il jeta un regard au lieu et découvrit une décoration girly qui dénotait avec son côté si sérieux. Il fut ramené au sujet important par Felicity qui posa une main sur sa joue pour retrouver ses lèvres.

\- « Tu es sure ? », lui demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres en se détachant à peine d'elle.

\- « J'en ai très envie… depuis longtemps. J'attendais juste que tu arrêtes de voir en moi la voisine bizarre.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé bizarre », en riant doucement. « Tu m'as plutôt intrigué. »

Il fut interrompu par un nouveau baiser et cette fois elle s'accrocha à sa nuque pour ne plus le rompre. Il se laissa faire avec plaisir en sentant maintenant son impatience. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la fit reculer jusqu'au lit où ils s'allongèrent côte à côte sans cesser de s'embrasser. Leurs respirations commençaient à s'emballer et Oliver entendait le doux souffle de Felicity frémir. Il se pencha vers elle en appui sur un coude et remonta sa main le long de son flanc jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il caressa tendrement. Il sentit l'attention de Felicity s'altérer à son geste. Il recommença en frottant son pouce sur son mamelon déjà dur et la sentit resserrer ses doigts sur sa nuque. Il tenta de contrôler sa respiration mais son corps qui se déhanchait lentement contre lui le mettait au supplice. Il se positionna un peu plus sur elle et plaqua son entrejambe contre sa cuisse.

Felicity laissait courir ses mains sur son torse, dans son cou, son dos et elle ouvrit les yeux en le sentant déjà si excité. Son envie s'intensifia et elle lui fit comprendre en caressant ses reins et en se cambrant doucement contre lui. Elle sentit immédiatement la prise d'Oliver se faire plus impérieuse et elle gémit de plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais pris les devants avec ses ex-petits amis mais c'était différent avec Oliver.

Depuis qu'il avait posé les mains sur elle, elle brûlait de sentir son corps nu et elle s'empressa de le déshabiller. Elle glissa ses mains entre eux et déboutonna sa chemise avec quelques difficultés. Il avait entrepris de parsemer son cou de baisers humides et elle devait refréner ses gémissements et maintenir son esprit lucide pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Arrivée à la boucle de sa ceinture, elle tira sur la chemise pour l'ouvrir entièrement, glissa ses mains sur son torse sans attendre et prit plaisir à dessiner ses muscles.

Oliver frissonna en sentant les mains de Felicity partir à la découverte de sa peau. Elle le caressait avec envie, glissant ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer contre elle avant de retrouver son torse et de jouer avec ses mamelons. Il gémit contre sa peau, lui aussi voulait sentir la douceur de sa peau qu'il n'avait pas encore embrassée et il l'attira à lui pour passer ses mains dans son dos et dégrafer sa robe. Une fois fait, il se redressa pour lui retirer et en fit de même avec sa chemise alors qu'il dévorait des yeux son corps presque nu. A genoux à côté d'elle, il posa une main doucement sur sa cuisse et releva les yeux pour sonder ses réactions. Il la vit frissonner alors que son regard était noir de désir. Il se baissa lentement vers elle en faisant remonter sa main le long de son corps. Il la glissa sur sa nuque et retrouva sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser lent et sensuel alors qu'il sentait sa peau nue contre la sienne.

Felicity resserra ses bras autour de lui et les pressa contre son dos pour le maintenir. Elle avait du mal à le sentir s'éloigner de son corps et voulait le garder le plus possible contre elle. Elle voulait sentir les frissons parcourir sa peau, sa chaleur l'entourer, ses muscles rouler sous ses doigts, son souffle s'écraser sur sa peau et plus encore. Elle plia une jambe en l'écartant un peu et fit glisser son pied contre le mollet d'Oliver. Il se retrouva aligné contre son intimité et elle se déhancha en murmurant à son oreille.

\- « Oliver... J'ai envie… », alors que sa phrase se perdait dans un doux gémissement en sentant la main d'Oliver découvrir sa poitrine.

Oliver ne parvint qu'à gémir en se sentant si près de s'enfouir en elle et dû se faire violence pour retrouver un minimum de contrôle. Il se débarrassa du soutien-gorge qui l'empêchait de goûter à sa poitrine et plongea sa bouche contre son sein. Il l'embrassa en caressant son jumeau et vint taquiner sa pointe de sa bouche puis de sa langue. Felicity semblait apprécier car elle cala sa tête plus fermement contre elle et il infligea le même traitement avec plaisir à son autre sein. Tout en continuant d'embrasser et de mordiller ses tétons, il glissa une main sur son flanc et caressa son ventre tremblant.

Felicity sentit la main d'Oliver se frayer un chemin de plus en plus bas vers son intimité et quand il la caressa à travers le tissu de sa petite culotte elle se déhancha. Oliver grogna à la sentir si humide, il repoussa le tissu rapidement avec ses doigts pour sentir encore plus son envie. Quand il plongea un doigt dans son excitation, Felicity ouvrit la bouche pour relâcher un gémissement et il en profita pour lui donner un baiser profond et retrouver sa langue tout aussi chaude que son intimité.

Il fit aller et venir son doigt en elle tout en caressant son clitoris de son pouce et il avalait chaque gémissement qu'elle poussait en les étouffant dans un baiser de plus en plus emporté. Lui aussi avait besoin de plus. Il retira sa main de son intimité, lui ôta sa culotte et déboucla sa ceinture tout en embrassant son bas ventre. Il dévia ses baisers et goûta à sa saveur avec plaisir oubliant un instant qu'il était en train de se déshabiller, entièrement concentré sur son clitoris et le plaisir qui semblait enfler en elle.

Felicity écarta un peu plus les cuisses en sentant la bouche d'Oliver la découvrir. Sa langue caressa son clitoris et une première gerbe d'étincelles remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait chaud, son cœur battait à tout rompre, son corps était tiraillé par ce plaisir si proche mais encore si loin et elle gémit son prénom avec force.

Oliver sembla reprendre ses esprits à ce son si excitant. Il abandonna le corps de Felicity le temps de finir de se déshabiller. Son sexe se dressa un fois libéré et il sentit avec encore plus de netteté la pulsation de son désir. Il recouvrit le corps de Felicity à nouveau et ne tarda pas à se prendre en main pour se présenter à son entrée. Son souffle se coupa quelques secondes en sentant son humidité contre son gland, puis il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa doucement pour se glisser en elle.

Felicity était plongée dans le regard d'Oliver et elle ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte. C'est seulement en le sentant une fois immobile qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Il la regardait en serrant les dents et en respirant difficilement. Il avait du mal à se retenir et elle l'encouragea à se déhancher en se cambrant pour s'ouvrir un peu plus pour lui. Il commença à se déhancher doucement et ses coups de reins prirent de plus en plus de puissance.

Oliver ne parvenait plus à se retenir et il laissa son envie prendre les commandes. Il se déhancha avec plus de force entre les cuisses de Felicity, s'enfonçant au plus profond de son intimité, s'engouffrant dans ce fourreau chaud et humide pour lui. Il caressa sa poitrine qui tressautait sous le rythme de ses coups de reins et pinça légèrement son téton. Il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui et recommença alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière en gémissant. Il accéléra encore un peu ses mouvements, sentit une brûlure irradier ses reins et se délivra, enserré dans sa chaleur, le cœur battant et à bout de souffle dans un cri.

Felicity sentait encore son intimité resserrée autour du membre d'Oliver et elle ouvrit la bouche en sentant ses lèvres recouvrir les siennes. Ils échangèrent un baiser lent et paresseux avant qu'il ne bouge pour se coucher à ses côtés. Il attrapa une couverture près de lui et les recouvrit en la gardant dans ses bras couvrant son dos de son torse. Il ferma les yeux, contenté, et posa son front contre son épaule. Ils savourèrent ce moment, Felicity sentant les baisers qu'il déposait sur son épaule alors qu'il avait glissé une main sur son ventre. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie se laisser aller et s'endormir à l'abri de ses bras.

\- « Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tu étais ravissante dans cette robe », murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

\- « Merci

\- Et encore plus sans », en déposant un baiser dans son cou qui la fit frissonner. « Et je dois te dire autre chose aussi ». Elle le sentit se tendre et il caressa son bras tendrement. Elle releva la tête et la tourna vers lui pour trouver son regard, il hésita quelques secondes puis se lança. « Je m'appelle Queen… Oliver Queen », se sentit-il obligé de préciser en la voyant sans réaction.

\- « Queen… comme dans Queen Consolidated ? », en fronçant les sourcils et il hocha la tête. Elle se souvint de leur discussion quand elle lui avait parlé de son stage. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? » Il évita son regard quelques secondes, pas vraiment fier de lui, tout en caressant son bras de son pouce.

\- « Je craignais que tu ne me demandes de te faire avoir ce stage ou que tu ne t'intéresses à moi que dans ce but… », murmura-t-il honteux. Il la sentit bouger pour se dégager de son étreinte et la retint contre lui. « Non attend…

\- Je vois que tu as une très haute opinion de moi », dit-elle blessée et en arrêtant de bouger. Elle tourna la tête pour éviter son regard en essayant de garder son calme. Elle était tellement bien dans ses bras mais ses derniers mots avaient tout gâché.

\- « Je suis désolé… mais à ma décharge on ne se connaissait pas bien à ce moment-là et on communiquait plutôt par piques que par mots doux ». Il la sentit se détendre légèrement et continua en remontant sa main dans son cou. « J'ai appris à te connaitre et je sais maintenant que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille… je ne voulais pas te le cacher plus longtemps mais… tout à l'heure j'étais perdu dans mon envie de t'embrasser ». Il attrapa son menton mais ne la contraint pas à le regarder. « S'il te plait… », tenta-t-il. Il resta un moment immobile en espérant qu'elle veuille bien le croire et retrouver son regard mais elle ne bougeait pas.

Oliver relâcha sa prise le cœur gros et commença à se redresser. Il sentit la main de Felicity se resserrer autour de son poignet, retrouva ses yeux avec plaisir et chercha à déchiffrer son regard. Elle semblait encore contrariée mais si elle le retenait c'est qu'il y avait une petite chance qu'elle lui pardonne.

* * *

Oliver se rapprocha sans bruit et murmura à l'oreille de Felicity avant de s'éloigner alors qu'elle faisait volte-face. Il vit la stupeur, l'incompréhension et enfin la colère marquer ses traits. Elle le prit à part en l'éloignant du couloir principal du service des sciences appliqué et le regarda sévèrement une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans un box.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse. « Je suis sur mon lieu de stage. Pourquoi tu es venu ?

\- Parce que je veux voir ma petite amie et l'emmener déjeuner avec moi », en se sentant un peu perdu face à son énervement.

\- « Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu viennes ici et qu'on nous voit ensemble. Tout le monde va penser que j'ai eu ce stage en couchant avec le fils du patron.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai… », en voulant se rapprocher et la prendre dans ses bras.

\- « Non bien sûr mais les gens vont forcément le penser…

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il fut interrompu par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- « Oliver ? Je suis heureux de te voir, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Robert s'approcha et donna une accolade affectueuse à son fils.

\- « Je suis venu voir ma petite amie. Papa je te présente Felicity Smoak qui fait un stage dans le service des sciences appliquées ».

Quand le regard des deux hommes se posa sur elle, Felicity déglutit et une colère s'insinua encore plus profondément en elle.

\- « Monsieur Queen je suis ravie de vous rencontrer mais je dois me remettre au travail », en retirant sa main d'un geste brusque de la prise d'Oliver. Elle s'éloigna rapidement et les laissa seul alors que Robert Queen s'apercevait du regard peiné de son fils.

\- « Ta petite amie ?

\- Jusqu'à cet instant en tout cas…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », lui demanda-t-il.

\- « Elle craint qu'on ne pense qu'elle a eu ce stage seulement en sortant avec moi », en soupirant.

Il se tourna vers son père sans oser lui dire que ce nom pouvait parfois être difficile à porter et il ne se donnait pas le droit non plus de se plaindre. Son nom ouvrait les portes et lui donnait beaucoup plus de possibilité que ce que pouvait espérer d'autres personnes. Il souleva les épaules pour éluder le problème et reposa son regard sur Felicity avant de partir déjeuner avec son père.

Oliver attendait devant le building de QC que Felicity ait terminé sa journée. Il n'avait pas voulu aller la déranger encore une fois, mais il voulait lui parler le plus rapidement possible pour lui présenter ses excuses mais aussi pour lui dire qu'il avait le droit de venir chercher sa petite amie sur son lieu de stage. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un mouvement et un corps qui occupait ses pensées. Il se rapprocha rapidement d'elle et marcha à ses côtés sans dire un mot. Il prit l'air penaud et accentua son regard de chien battu. Il avait cru faire au mieux mais peut-être que du point de vue de Felicity c'était différent. Il fut surpris en sentant sa main se glisser dans la sienne alors qu'ils traversaient la place devant l'immeuble de QC. Il la regarda et elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire.

\- « Ton père a réalisé une réunion de tous les stagiaires du service pour que tout le monde se connaisse et travaille dans une bonne harmonie. » Elle avait été un peu déstabilisée de se retrouver face au PDG de l'entreprise la plus cotée de la région et elle avait été soulagée par son geste. « Il a demandé à chacun de se présenter et nos maîtres de stage ont chacun présenté nos résultats académiques et nos spécialisations ».

Oliver sourit, rassuré et touché par le geste de son père, avec cette réunion il avait enlevé toute ambiguïté sur leur relation. Felicity était douée et elle n'avait eu besoin de coucher avec le fils du patron pour avoir ce stage.

\- « Ça veut dire que je pourrais t'emmener déjeuner demain ? », demanda-t-il en arrêtant de marcher et en tirant sur sa main pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

Elle hocha la tête et accueillit ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- « Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. « Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je suis prête à faire ce genre de chose pour un travail.

\- Jamais personne ne pourra penser ça de toi bébé », avant de retrouver ses lèvres.

Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui et se laissa aller à apprécier ce baiser tendre. Elle soupira quand il mit fin au baiser et se pelotonna contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia ses caresses dans ses cheveux, un bonheur immense envahissant sa poitrine.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cet OS. Je vous souhaite à toutes une très bonne année, de l'inspiration, des lectures, des rêves à n'en plus finir et que vos vœux se réalisent.**

 **olicity-love,** **LulzimeVelioska,** **aphrodite161701,** **Evy 47 et** **Delicity-Unicorn, je tiens à vous remercier toutes les cinq pour votre fidélité qui me fait chaud au cœur. Je vous embrasse fort.**

 **On se retrouve en février pour un nouvel OS et bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire si le cœur vous en dit...**


	18. Une première fois

**Une première fois**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vous retrouve comme tous les mois pour un nouvel OS olicity. Je remercie celles qui ont laissé un commentaire sur l'OS précédent, Guest, LulzimeVelioska,** **olicity-love, aphrodite161701, Delicity-Unicorn, Evy 47, Jessyjess35, Angy et Cass Shelly.**

 **Merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta et sa présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Voici le lemon du mois de février. Bonne lecture...**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: Univers Alternatif**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Oliver se tenait encore sur le seuil de sa chambre et prenait plaisir à contempler le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'aurait jamais espéré la voir ici mais Felicity se tenait devant son bureau où une pile de livres et un tas de feuilles volantes mal organisés se battaient la place. Grâce à elle il était maintenant assuré d'avoir son diplôme de fin d'année même si son organisation de travail n'était pas encore parfaite. Il avait eu du mal au début à se faire à son ton un peu trop professoral à son gout, mais depuis il lui était impossible de passer un seul jour sans la voir.

Son regard glissa sur sa petite amie, ses jambes longues, sa taille fine, ses courbes gracieuses. Il sourit en pensant qu'elle n'avait aucun défaut et que ce n'était pas seulement ses sentiments qui l'aveuglaient. Elle était vraiment parfaite, intelligente et belle. Penchée légèrement en avant pour parcourir des yeux ses feuilles, elle se redressa pour regarder les photos punaisées au-dessus du bureau. C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans sa chambre et Oliver nageait dans un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de sentir sa chaleur contre son torse, la douceur de sa peau sur la sienne mais il n'osait pas entrer. Il restait éloigner à la regarder y évoluer comme si c'était une apparition, un mélange d'inquiétude et de gêne au fond du cœur.

Sa chambre, située au premier étage du manoir Queen, était spacieuse et lumineuse. Les fenêtres donnaient sur le jardin à l'arrière et elle se situait légèrement en retrait des autres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une fille y mettait un pied, il avait souvent ramené des filles dans sa chambre pour profiter mais en cet instant, c'était la première fois qu'il attachait de l'importance à ce qu'elle allait penser, la première fois qu'il était aussi troublé.

Elle avait accès à son intimité, il lui dévoilait le lieu où il vivait et qui renfermait tous les aspects de sa vie et son regard qui semblait analyser chaque objet sur lequel il se posait doucement le tétanisait. Une peur de la décevoir, de ne pas correspondre à ce qu'elle attendait grandissait au fond de lui.

Il l'observa se déplacer et quand elle s'arrêta devant son étagère remplie de trophées sportifs, il fronça les sourcils et son impression d'être étudié augmenta. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et sa gorge se serra légèrement, s'inquiétant de son avis. Ils n'avaient que peu de chose en commun et le sport n'en faisait pas partie. C'était d'ailleurs un des aspects de sa personnalité qui avait compliqué les choses entre eux quand ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Felicity était arrivée de Las Vegas en milieu d'année et avait deux ans d'avance sur son parcours scolaire. Elle avait été étiquetée petit génie par une partie de la classe et rat de bibliothèque par l'autre. Lui était le sportif qui faisait tomber les filles. Mais ces étiquettes étaient bien trop réductrices. Il avait fallu qu'ils soient forcés de travailler ensemble pour ouvrir les yeux l'un sur l'autre. Ils s'étaient rapprochés doucement, elle s'était méfiée de lui, il n'avait pas compris l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle et un après-midi d'orage avait tout fait basculer.

Les gouttes d'eau glissant sur sa peau frissonnante, l'électricité dans l'air ou son regard profond, il ne savait pas ce qui avait conduit à la suite mais leurs regards s'étaient accrochés avant de se fondre l'un dans l'autre et il avait eu l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, que plus rien n'existait à part elle et ils s'étaient rapprochés lentement. Il ressentait encore le tremblement léger de sa main quand il l'avait posée pour la première fois sur sa taille, son esprit envoûté quand il avait plongé dans son regard, sa tête qui semblait tourner à cause de sa respiration suspendue, les battements forts et rapides de son cœur quand il avait goûté à ses lèvres et découvert leur douceur. Et depuis il avait l'impression de vivre dans un nouveau monde dont Felicity était le centre.

Felicity, muette, découvrait avec curiosité la chambre d'Oliver. Ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis quelques temps mais alors qu'habituellement elle gardait ses distances et restait sur ses gardes, quand Oliver l'avait embrassée elle s'était laissé aller sans aucune crainte. Leurs personnalités, leurs activités, leurs caractères semblaient les opposer, comme les regards qui se posaient sur eux au lycée, pourtant ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne faisaient que se chercher et leurs corps s'impatientaient de se découvrir davantage. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui ou de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, mais elle avait peur de ce qu'il éveillait en elle et lui faisait ressentir. Ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été aussi forts et même si elle avait cherché au début à y résister, elle avait perdu la bataille avec plaisir.

Ses amis l'avaient mis en garde contre le capitaine de l'équipe de football qui collectionnait les filles mais ils ne connaissaient pas le vrai Oliver. Celui qui la regardait comme si elle était une apparition, celui qui se montrait doux et attentif, celui qui à cet instant sur le seuil de sa propre chambre observait les moindres réactions qu'elle manifestait avec anxiété. Il lui ouvrait un peu plus son intimité et il semblait inquiet de ce qu'elle découvrait sur lui. Il n'était pas seulement le garçon athlétique,la coqueluche du lycée, il était un élève qui pouvait être doué et un petit ami attentif.

Ses yeux parcoururent les notes de ses cours et elle sourit en voyant les dessins dans la marge, elle avait remarqué qu'il avait tendance à griffonner quand il avait besoin de se concentrer sur un point, et ces tracés abstraits étaient plus nombreux depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Il lui avait confié qu'il n'avait jamais fait d'effort concernant ses études car implicitement on lui faisait ressentir qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, son nom et ses capacités sportives étaient suffisant pour obtenir ce dont il avait besoin, reconnaissance et respect. Elle sourit doucement en pensant qu'il avait bien changé et qu'il valait mieux que ça. On l'avait cantonné dans un rôle et elle était heureuse de voir qu'il avait su dépasser ses propres attentes.

Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite sur les photos de ses amis et de sa famille, Oliver était sociable et bon vivant, il avait de nombreuses connaissances mais il n'avait que deux véritables amis qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance. Les deux seules personnes qui connaissaient en partie le vrai Oliver mais leur relation avait souffert à cause de sentiments non réciproques et des non-dits qui étaient restés enfouis entre eux. Son arrivée avait fragilisé leur trio mais elle avait eu aussi le mérite de leur faire ouvrir les yeux et Laurel s'était rapprochée de Tommy qui la regardait comme Oliver la regardait elle.

Felicity s'avança un peu plus dans la chambre alors que le silence régnait et que l'ambiance était chargée d'une tension latente. Elle passa en revue les trophées exposés, qui rappelaient la place de capitaine respecté d'Oliver et la motivation de son équipe au fil des années. Elle aimait aussi cet Oliver passionné et en pleine cohésion avec ses équipiers, elle le voyait s'épanouir sur le terrain mais il n'était pas seulement que ça alors que la plupart des gens se bornaient à cette image. Il était aussi intelligent, altruiste, proche de sa petite sœur. La relation avec ses parents avait souffert de son adolescence rebelle, mais il semblait maintenant plus apaisé et il lui avait confié qu'ils arrivaient à communiquer sans se crier dessus.

Elle continua son exploration et s'avança un peu plus dans la chambre. Elle était décorée avec gout, les meubles étaient dans un bois plutôt sombre mais les grandes fenêtres éclairaient agréablement le lieu. La bibliothèque qui recouvrait une partie du mur du fond était chargée de CD et de vinyles à son grand étonnement.

\- « Je ne savais pas que tu collectionnais les vinyles ? », en se tournant vers lui. Il entra dans la pièce et s'approcha d'elle lentement. Son regard analysant toujours ses réactions avec attention.

\- « Une bonne partie appartenait à mon père, je trouvais ça fascinant quand j'étais petit, d'un air gêné, et depuis j'ai complété sa collection ». Felicity hocha la tête et reprit.

\- « Vous partagez une passion, c'est touchant.

\- On ne l'a pas vraiment partagé… », en laissant son regard passer en revue les étagères bien rangées, « mais maintenant que nous nous parlons plus facilement j'espère que ça nous aidera à renouer un lien », en reposant son regard sur Felicity. « Et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi », en lui faisant face, sa main se posant sur sa joue en une caresse tendre.

Oliver et Thea grandissaient presque sans leurs parents, toujours occupés par les affaires ou des soirées de gala, et il avait amplement joui de cette liberté jusqu'à dépasser certaines limites et quand ses parents l'avaient rappelé à l'ordre, il avait pris plaisir à aller contre leur volonté. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prive de cette liberté et il avait aussi sans doute espéré qu'ils soient plus présents pour lui faire respecter les nouvelles règles établies. Felicity posa sa main sur la sienne et pencha la tête légèrement pour appuyer son geste sans quitter son regard. Il avait fallu que ce soit une personne étrangère à sa vie qui le remette sur le droit chemin en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était assez adulte pour faire des choix raisonnables.

\- « Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose, en souriant gênée.

\- « Non tu as tort », en caressant sa pommette et en se perdant dans son regard maintenant troublé. « Tu as su m'apaiser, je… je suis plus heureux maintenant… je n'ai même jamais été aussi heureux », en souriant plus franchement. Felicity baissa les yeux, gênée par cette déclaration et resserra ses doigts sur sa main. « Et je t'aime ».

Elle releva la tête pour plonger à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Ils s'étaient déjà avoué s'aimer, mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait le lui dire, tout son corps se mettait à trembler, ses émotions s'agitaient et les battements de son cœur accéléraient.

\- « Je t'aime aussi Oliver », d'une voix vibrante.

Il se baissa lentement en soutenant son regard pour lui donner un baiser tendre et Felicity accueillit ses lèvres. Elles s'épousèrent doucement et elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et sa respiration s'altéra en sentant ses muscles se crisper. Une envie aussi brute que soudaine se manifesta au fond de son ventre mais avant qu'elle ait pu approfondir le baiser pour faire ressentir toute son envie à Oliver, il le brisa et se recula légèrement.

Felicity ressentait cette tension entre eux depuis quelques temps, ils avaient tous les deux envie de plus, mais Oliver se refrénait et s'éloignait toujours avant de dépasser la limite qu'il s'était fixé.

\- « Je pourrais peut-être te faire visiter le reste du manoir et faire un tour dans le jardin », en contrôlant avec difficulté son souffle.

En d'autres circonstances Felicity se serait éloignée mais cette fois c'était différent, ils se trouvaient dans la chambre d'Oliver, seuls dans le manoir et elle avait envie de découvrir le plaisir entre ses bras.

\- « Je veux faire l'amour avec toi Oliver », en se lovant contre son torse, ses mains remontant le long de ses bras. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

\- « J'en ai très envie aussi mais… c'est trop tôt », en prenant son visage en coupe et en lui souriant doucement, son regard lisant dans le sien.

\- « Je ne suis pas une petite fille… », sur la défensive.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je veux que ta première fois soit parfaite, je préparerai une soirée romantique, je te regarderai amoureusement toute la soirée, en souriant, avant de t'embrasser et de voir où ça nous emmènerait… », en murmurant avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

Felicity releva un peu plus la tête et glissa sa main droite dans son cou pour la poser sur sa nuque et l'agripper avec force pour l'attirer à elle. Oliver se laissa faire et retrouva ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser qu'elle approfondit rapidement. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et caressa celles d'Oliver du bout de sa langue. Il resta sourd à sa demande jusqu'à ce qu'elle tire légèrement sur les mèches à la naissance de ses cheveux. Il ouvrit la bouche dans une réaction de surprise et de plaisir mêlés et elle en profita pour en prendre possession.

Oliver sentit la langue de Felicity trouver la sienne et il gémit doucement en sentant ses caresses, leurs langues se lovant l'une contre l'autre. Il sentait sa main agripper son épaule et ses doigts se resserrer avec plus de force sur sa nuque. Chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient leurs corps s'enflammaient mais depuis peu il leur était de plus en plus difficile de se séparer et de retrouver leurs esprits. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et faisait glisser ses mains de haut en bas dans son dos pour la caresser. Il voulait se perdre lui aussi entre ses bras mais il se reprit. Il mit fin au baiser et se redressa pour croiser son regard et c'est ce qui le perdit.

Felicity avait les yeux brillants et noirs de désir, ses lèvres étaient gonflées du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et ses joues étaient rosées. Elle était l'incarnation du désir et quand il voulut se reculer pour résister, elle resserra un peu plus sa prise sur son corps.

\- « J'en ai envie Oliver », avec un regard sombre, « fait moi l'amour. Je veux te sentir te perdre en moi », ses joues rougissant un peu plus tout en soutenant son regard.

Oliver eut le souffle coupé par cette déclaration. Aucune fille ne lui avait fait autant d'effet, elle avait transformé sa vie et il était certain que ce n'était que le début. Elle avait cherché à connaitre celui qu'il était et il avait arrêté de se cacher derrière son masque d'élève vedette, il lui avait parlé, lui avait confié ses doutes et ses peurs. Il n'avait pas craint de se sentir faible face à elle et ça l'avait rendu plus fort. Il étudiait son regard devenu encore plus profond et eut la sensation de lui appartenir. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister plus longtemps. Felicity se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour retrouver ses lèvres qu'elle effleura avec lenteur.

\- « Je t'aime tellement… », d'une voix murmurée contre ses lèvres.

Il se baissa et l'embrassa avec douceur avant d'approfondir ce nouveau baiser. Il sentit Felicity resserrer à nouveau ses doigts sur lui et se presser avec encore plus d'envie contre son corps. Il prit le temps de caresser ses lèvres, taquina sa langue avant de la cajoler langoureusement alors qu'il déplaçait ses mains sur sa taille. Il les glissa sous son chemisier pour sentir sa peau nue et à ce contact Felicity gémit doucement dans sa bouche. Oliver sentit son corps se remplir d'une nouvelle tension à ce son excitant et à la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Felicity se perdait dans ce baiser, elle ne percevait plus que le corps d'Oliver, son torse fort, ses mains, sa bouche, son souffle difficile. Elle appréhendait ce qui allait se passer mais elle en avait aussi terriblement envie. Elle avait assez attendu, elle l'aimait et elle voulait vivre cette expérience avec lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux et caressa son torse avec envie puis elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise et posa ses mains avec impatience sur sa peau nue. Elle le sentit frissonner et s'enhardit un peu plus, découvrant ses muscles saillant les uns après les autres.

Oliver sentit la bouche de Felicity se poser sur le coin de ses lèvres avant de dévier sur son menton puis son cou. Sa langue vint caresser sa peau, il ouvrit les yeux à cette sensation et tomba dans le regard sombre de sa petite amie. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire léger avant de se poser à nouveau sur sa clavicule et de découvrir son torse. Ses mains caressaient son torse et son dos, il caressa son ventre de son pouce et posa une main dans son cou, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient déjà échangé ce genre de caresses mais cette fois il les sentait plus enfiévrés et il gémit en sentant sa langue caresser son téton avant que ses lèvres ne se referment dessus.

Felicity sentait Oliver perdre pied à ses attentions, il glissa son pouce sous son menton pour lui faire redresser la tête et investit sa bouche avec encore plus de passion alors qu'elle se retenait à lui en s'agrippant à ses hanches. Elle avait envie de sentir ses mains découvrir son corps et son vœu fut en partie exaucé quand il remonta sa main le long de son flanc et qu'il prit son sein en coupe. Elle gémit en sentant son pouce caresser le galbe de son sein et resserra ses doigts dans ses cheveux en gémissant. Son souffle devint erratique, leur baiser plus difficile et elle se détacha de lui avec effort pour pouvoir respirer.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et elle eut le souffle coupé de voir un désir si brut envahir les prunelles d'Oliver. Elle soupira de plaisir, fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras pour lui retirer, savoura de voir de nouveaux frissons parcourir son corps et le prit par la main pour le conduire près du lit. Ils n'entendaient que le bruit de leurs respirations irrégulières, ne percevaient que la présence de l'autre et savouraient cet instant si intense.

Felicity sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à son inexpérience, elle savait qu'Oliver l'aimait mais elle voulait lui donner du plaisir et être à la hauteur.

\- « Tu dois me dire si je fais quelque chose de mal », d'une voix tremblante, soutenant difficilement son regard. « Je veux te donner du plaisir… » Il la fit taire de son pouce sur ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser léger dessus.

\- « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes… obligée en prenant sa joue en coupe et en trouvant son regard, on peut attendre… »

Felicity le fit taire en posant son pouce sur ses lèvres à son tour et en le regardant sérieusement, celles-ci s'étirèrent en un sourire doux qu'elle accompagna en faisant glisser son doigt dessus.

\- « On a assez attendu », en murmurant.

Il l'embrassa tendrement en prenant son temps puis retrouva son regard, attendant de voir si elle voulait changer d'envie en caressant sa joue, mais elle porta les mains au premier bouton de son chemisier et le défit d'une main légèrement tremblante. Oliver l'observait avec attention, son souffle toujours difficile, ses doigts aux gestes lents et son regard appréhendant ses réactions. Il approfondit sa respiration pour calmer son désir déjà brûlant et la laissa lui révéler sa poitrine cachée par un soutien-gorge blanc bordé de dentelle. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, la déshabiller pour découvrir son corps et lui donner du plaisir. Il voulait la voir se perdre dans les affres du désir, ses yeux noir d'envie et son corps brûlant de passion.

Felicity retira son chemisier et Oliver posa ses mains avec retenu sur sa taille. Il la vit frissonner à ce geste, retrouva son regard et put y lire toute l'impatience qu'elle ressentait à le sentir découvrir son corps. Il remonta sa main le long de son flanc et prit une nouvelle fois son sein en coupe, le caressant de son pouce. Il se baissa pour retrouver ses lèvres entrouvertes et fit dévier ses baisers peu à peu à son cou jusqu'à atteindre sa poitrine. Il déposa un baiser sage sur chaque sein avant de faire glisser ses dents sur le tissu qui cachait ses tétons. Il l'entendit gémir et il se débarrassa en vitesse de ce vêtement encombrant.

Il se délecta de la vue de ses petits seins pointus, les recouvrit de baisers avant de prendre un de ses tétons dans sa bouche. Il le relâcha pour passer au second et en titilla le bout pour le faire durcir alors qu'il caressait l'autre. Il entendait de légers gémissements s'échapper de la gorge de Felicity alors qu'elle semblait se battre pour respirer et resserra ses mains sur sa tête. Il retrouva l'autre sein et sourit contre sa peau en entendant un souffle de protestation de le sentir abandonner sa poitrine même quelques secondes.

Felicity tremblait à la sensation des lèvres d'Oliver sur ses seins et à la chaleur de sa langue sur leur pointe, son intimité palpitante pulsait d'une envie sourde et sa peau brûlait sous la caresse de ses doigts qu'il promenait sur tout son corps.

Elle attrapa le bord de son pantalon et s'employa à le défaire mais Oliver la retint et joua encore un moment avec sa poitrine avant de retrouver sa bouche, il se serra contre elle, sentit ses seins se presser contre son torse et son bas ventre se crispa d'envie. Il la prit par la main et la conduisit près du lit. Ils s'allongèrent et Oliver la surplomba en prenant appui sur son coude, une main posée sur sa taille. Felicity sentait son cœur battre toujours aussi fort dans sa poitrine et sa gorge resserrée. Elle avait les mains posées à la base du cou d'Oliver et elle en glissa une sur son torse par-dessus son cœur pour le sentir battre. Il était aussi agité que le sien et ça la rassura. Il avait de l'expérience mais en cet instant il était autant soumis à ses émotions qu'elle. Elle se crispa légèrement en sentant sa main se poser sur sa cuisse et remonter lentement sous sa jupe. Sa respiration s'altéra un peu plus quand il glissa ses doigts entre ses cuisses et un gémissement lui échappa à le sentir si proche de son intimité.

Oliver se contenait et observait toutes les réactions de Felicity mais sentir son excitation à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement, entendre son gémissement alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour faciliter sa respiration lui demanda un effort supplémentaire. Il voulait la faire jouir, rendre sa première fois la plus douce et plaisante possible et il allait prendre son temps, faire appel à son expérience pour lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Il retira sa main et fit disparaître sa jupe rapidement. Il prit quelque secondes pour apprécier son corps presque nu, se baissa pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle le maintenait toujours par les épaules. Elle semblait figée alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses sensations.

Felicity tentait de rester concentrée sur Oliver mais son regard, ses caresses et ses baisers lui faisaient perdre la tête. Elle se maintenait à lui pour ne pas perdre pied alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de se déshabiller. Elle lui rendit son baiser avant de sentir ses lèvres se déplacer sur sa peau, parcourir son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine sur laquelle il s'attarda. Il avait glissé une main dans son cou, l'autre pressait sa hanche, caressait son ventre et à chaque fois qu'il effleurait son intimité tout son corps se contractait. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il jouait avec un de ses tétons et elle ouvrit la bouche dans un gémissement plus fort quand il glissa une nouvelle fois sa main entre ses cuisses. Elle était excitée et sentir ses doigts se presser doucement contre son sous-vêtement lui donnait envie de plus. Elle était prête à le sentir se glisser en elle, il retira sa main pour la plonger sous le tissu et son souffle se suspendit dans un petit glapissement.

Oliver plongea un doigt entre ses lèvres et découvrit son humidité, il gémit contre son sein qu'il avait en bouche avant de se redresser pour l'observer. Elle était excitée et sentir son humidité lui donnait envie de se fondre en elle. Il glissa son doigt entre ses lèvres de bas en haut et taquina son clitoris palpitant. Ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées semblaient noirs et perdus dans l'excitation. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur se rependre dans son corps à l'idée d'être enfoui entre ses cuisses et de découvrir cette chaleur enivrante. Il se déplaça, lui retira sa culotte pour la jeter au loin tout en embrassant son ventre et en se dirigeant vers sa chaleur.

\- « Oliver », geignit Felicity.

Il releva les yeux pour la regarder et embrassa son pubis sans abandonner son regard. Elle semblait gênée et excitée à la fois et alors qu'elle reposait sa tête sur le matelas, il poursuivit son exploration.

Il embrassa ses lèvres avant de glisser sa langue entre elle et de goûter son excitation. Il l'entendit à nouveau gémir et recommença en appuyant un peu plus sa langue, léchant avec envie son humidité. Il prit le temps de faire aller et venir sa langue, titilla son clitoris de sa pointe avant de l'abandonner et d'y revenir plusieurs fois avec toujours plus de force.

Il sentait sa prise se faire plus forte sur sa tête, ses doigts emmêlés à ses cheveux se contracter sur ses mèches et il referma ses lèvres sur son clitoris. Le suça, alternant douceur et force, dardant sa langue qu'il écrasa dessus, embrassa ce petit bout de chair si sensible et le lécha avec enthousiasme.

Felicity n'arrivait à analyser tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait l'impression de brûler littéralement, son sang pulsant à ses oreilles lui donnait l'impression d'être de la lave en fusion dans ses veines, son corps vibrait au rythme trépidant des battements de son cœur et une décharge fulgurante jaillit et envahit chaque fibre en lui coupant le souffle alors que son corps se contractait de plaisir et qu'un cri profond lui échappait. Elle resta abasourdie, et eut l'impression de faire un effort pour que son corps se détende et elle approfondit sa respiration dans un réflexe de survie pour calmer le martèlement de son cœur.

Elle sentit le léger tremblement de ses mains alors qu'Oliver parsemait son corps de baisers tendres et légers. Cette douceur tranchait avec ce qu'elle venait de ressentir et ça la dérouta un peu plus. Il se redressa jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle et il resta immobile à l'observer alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits peu à peu. Elle glissa ses mains sur ses joues, les resserra légèrement et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Elle avait besoin de retrouver ses lèvres, d'agir pour se rendre compte que ce qu'elle venait de vivre était bien réel. Elle découvrit son gout dans la bouche d'Oliver et prit plaisir à approfondir le baiser lentement, en appréciant le poids du corps d'Oliver sur le sien et qu'elle resserra contre elle.

Oliver plongé maintenant dans son cou, parsemait sa peau fine de baisers brûlants, lentement, en tentant de contenir l'ardeur qui occupait son corps. Il se laissait bercer par le souffle de Felicity, les pulsations de son cœur qu'il ressentait à travers sa jugulaire. Elle caressa son dos, dévalant jusqu'à ses reins et il gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il avait l'impression de subir une torture, se retrouver dans ses bras, pratiquement nu, mais sentir sa main se glisser sur son bas ventre et passer la barrière de son boxer le fit se cambrer d'excitation.

Il attrapa sa main d'un geste vif et resserra ses doigts autour des siens pour l'éloigner de son membre. Il la sentit se crisper et la rassura sans attendre en croisant son regard aux sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- « Attend…, en soufflant ses mots. Si tu me touches… je ne pourrais pas…, en prenant une inspiration, je ne pourrais plus me retenir. », un sourire gêné effleurant ses lèvres. Elle se détendit et redressa légèrement la tête pour murmurer à son oreille en se déhanchant lascivement contre lui.

\- « C'est à mon tour de te donner du plaisir ». Il se voûta, serra ses doigts sur le drap et il relâcha un souffle tremblant. Son sexe était tendu à l'extrême, ses instincts lui criaient de se plonger au creux de ses cuisses mais il résistait. Il voulait rendre sa première fois inoubliable et il prendrait le temps de recouvrir son corps de baisers et de caresses pour lui faire atteindre une nouvelle fois l'orgasme.

\- « Je prends plaisir à t'en donner, tu vois dans quel état ça me mets, en riant doucement contre sa peau. Je veux te donner du plaisir encore une fois ». Il mordilla sa poitrine doucement et elle glissa une main sur sa tête alors que ses baisers gagnaient son cou.

\- « Moi aussi je veux voir le plaisir gagner ton regard Oliver », en soufflant dans son oreille.

Il se redressa pour croiser son regard et se laissa envoûter. Son appréhension avait fait place à une détermination tranquille. Il se déplaça pour pouvoir atteindre sa table de chevet et attrapa un préservatif.

Felicity le regarda faire et se mordit la lèvre quand il se prépara. Il avait retiré son boxer, s'était pris en main et elle tendit le bras pour enrouler ses doigts autour de son membre dressé qu'elle caressa avec appréhension. Elle le sentit dur et palpiter quand un gémissement grave raisonna. Il était sur le point de défaillir, elle avait envie de le sentir se perdre en elle et son désir allait être assouvi. Oliver se positionna entre ses jambes, leva le regard pour s'assurer qu'elle ne changeait pas d'avis et elle posa une main sur sa joue pour le rassurer.

Elle le dirigea à son entrée, et se déhancha à sentir son membre frotter contre son intimité, gémit à le sentir si proche et écarta un peu plus les cuisses pour l'inviter à s'enfoncer en elle en redressant la tête. Leurs regards se trouvèrent, elle sentit une pression s'exercer et son souffle se suspendit. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas et toute leur attention était concentrée sur l'autre. Le regard d'Oliver était plein d'amour et de considération, de tendresse, de désir et son regard profond focalisé sur elle lui faisait perdre la tête autant que ses caresses. Elle sentit la pression s'accentuer quand Oliver la pénétra puis s'amenuiser quand il se retira. Il continua à bouger lentement pour la pénétrer avec douceur de plus en plus profondément, des gémissements profonds, tremblants, et elle, suspendue à ses gestes, ses sensations la gagnant, se retenait à lui de toute son âme.

Oliver sentait la chaleur de Felicity l'entourer, l'engloutir un peu plus à chaque coup de rein lent et son corps en voulait toujours plus. Il plongea dans son excitation chaude et accueillante, resserré dans ce fourreau étroit, il ressentait de façon encore plus aiguë chaque caresse qu'elle parsemait sur sa peau. Il s'immobilisa quand il fut entièrement enfoui en elle et se baissa pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il gémit plus fortement en sentant Felicity envahir sa bouche et une langue de feu lécha ses reins. Il grogna à la difficulté de se retenir et il reprit ses vas et vient un peu plus rapidement. Il abandonna sa bouche pour embrasser son cou et dévia vers sa poitrine. Il pinça doucement un de ses tétons, joua avec en le faisant rouler entre ses doigts et il gémit à la sentir se resserrer autour de lui.

Felicity découvrait un millier de sensations nouvelles, chaque geste d'Oliver semblait faire monter son désir et son excitation. Elle écarta les cuisses pour le sentir s'enfoncer un peu plus en elle, resserra ses doigts sur sa nuque, tirant les mèches de ses cheveux et ouvrit la bouche pour libérer un souffle tremblant de le sentir et de le voir si excité. Elle gémit son prénom en fermant les yeux, se laissant aller au seul fait de ressentir.

\- « Regarde-moi », murmura Oliver difficilement.

Il la vit ouvrir les yeux difficilement, glissa une main sur sa nuque et accéléra ses déhanchements, Felicity sentait son souffle précipité sur sa peau alors que leurs regards restaient toujours rivés l'un à l'autre. Elle sentait grossir dans son ventre une chaleur profonde, lourde, qui s'épanouissait, l'enveloppait peu à peu. Oliver bougea légèrement pour changer d'angle et elle sentit un orgasme plus profond que le premier la gagner et l'étourdir.

La bouche de Felicity ouverte exhalant un gémissement grave, son corps accueillant ses coups de reins et ses doigts se resserrant sur son corps, Oliver perdit le contrôle et quand ses coups de reins se firent plus saccadés et qu'il la sentit se resserrer avec plus de force autour de son membre, il murmura son prénom comme une litanie, les gémissements de Felicity en plein orgasme l'accompagnant. Il se perdit dans son regard et son corps, et explosa dans sa chaleur. Il se cambra, son corps écartelé par une tension extatique. Il réalisa encore quelques va et vient pour prolonger son orgasme avant de se laisser tomber sur le corps chaud et frémissant de sa petite amie.

Il glissa son visage dans son cou, pris une profonde inspiration pour se gorger de son odeur après l'amour et parsema de baisers sa peau tendre. Il caressa son flanc, sa poitrine, son corps tremblant, encore plus sensible et nicha son visage dans son cou pour se fondre en elle. Il se redressa au bout d'un moment pour retrouver son regard et lui sourit quand elle ouvrit les yeux, encore pantelante.

\- « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée et elle hocha la tête, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Il sourit à son tour, caressa sa joue tendrement et déposa un baiser léger dessus. Ils prirent le temps de s'embrasser tendrement, cherchant toujours le regard de l'autre quand ils se séparaient. Il se dégagea doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal et il se figea en la voyant grimacer. « Je t'ai fait mal ?

Toujours resserrée autour de lui, elle avait une sensation bizarre à le sentir se retirer comme si son corps protestait à son éloignement.

\- « Je veux te garder serré contre moi ». Il sourit, se débarrassa du préservatif, tira une couverture sur eux et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre son torse.

\- « Moi aussi », murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa tendrement alors qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de lui.

Leurs fronts reposant l'un contre l'autre, ils apprécièrent le silence les entourant, Oliver avait la sensation de n'avoir jamais pris autant de plaisir auparavant et Felicity baignait dans les vestiges de son plaisir. Ils se laissèrent aller dans une torpeur douce à profiter de la présence de l'autre, partageant leur chaleur et cette nouvelle intimité.

\- « Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce pouvait être aussi bon et aussi… intense, en riant doucement.

\- Ça n'a jamais été aussi intense avant toi », en se baissant pour trouver ses lèvres qu'il caressa des siennes. « Parce que je t'aime », sa main glissant de sa joue à sa nuque.

Felicity ouvrit la bouche et se laissa dériver dans ce baiser, bercée par les mots qu'il venait de lui susurrer. Est-ce que ça pouvait être encore meilleur avec la pratique ?

\- « Tu crois que ça pourrait être encore mieux ? », alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux, son front reposant à nouveau contre le sien.

\- « Je crois qu'il va falloir essayer pour le savoir… »

Elle caressa ses lèvres étirées en un sourire doux du bout des doigts. Elle était une fille sérieuse et ne pouvait pas se contenter de suppositions.

\- « Je crois que tu as raison », avant de fondre sur ses lèvres et d'intensifier son baiser peu à peu.

Oliver n'avait jamais cru qu'il pourrait se sentir aussi épanoui et heureux et pourtant en cet instant tous ses espoirs étaient permis. Il aimait une fille qui croyait en lui, qui l'aimait tout autant et sa vie prenait une nouvelle direction. Il plongea son visage dans son cou, se soûla de son odeur en embrassant sa peau et son désir se réveilla une nouvelle fois.

* * *

 **A dans un mois pour un nouvel OS. Je vous embrasse.**


	19. Un peu plus que ça

**Un peu plus que ça**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vous retrouve comme tous les mois pour un nouvel OS olicity etcette fois inspiré d'une idée de Amazing-Destiny. Merci de m'avoir soumis cette idée, j'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'en ai fait.**

 **Je remercie celles qui ont laissé un commentaire sur l'OS précédent, olicity-love, aphrodite161701, Delicity-Unicorn, Evy 47 et Angy.**

 **Un grand merci à ma beta adorée toujours à mes côtés. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Voici le lemon du mois de mars. Bonne lecture...**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: Arrow divergent**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Oliver faisait les cents pas dans la chambre en se demandant encore une fois s'il avait bien fait. Ses déambulations furent interrompues par un coup frappé à la porte de laquelle il s'approcha pour l'ouvrir, en respirant profondément, c'était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Il sentait son cœur battre rapidement, son souffle était un peu rapide et il se maudit de sa décision. Il resserra les doigts autour de la poignée, pris une nouvelle inspiration profonde et ouvrit.

Une jeune femme blonde d'environ vingt-cinq ans se tenait derrière et lui sourit. Elle portait une robe bleu sombre, simple et plus classique que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

\- « Bonsoir. Oliver ? », son regard l'épinglant.

\- « Oui », en lui serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

\- « Je suis Meghan », en s'approchant pour se coller presque à lui sans lui lâcher la main. Il fit un pas en arrière et se décala sur le côté pour la laisser entrer dans sa suite.

Il la suivit des yeux quand elle fit quelques pas pour y pénétrer se conduisant comme si elle était chez elle. Son regard se perdit sur ses courbes soulignées par sa robe courte, son attention glissa sur ses hanches, ses jambes, ses talons aiguilles avant de remonter. La bandoulière de son sac à main glissa sur son épaule quand elle l'attrapa pour le poser sur la table du petit salon. Elle repoussa d'un geste lent ses cheveux blonds derrière son épaule en se tournant vers lui et il plongea dans son regard pour la première fois en cachant ses hésitations.

\- « Vous savez qui je suis ? », lui demanda-t-il sur ses gardes.

\- « Euh oui… », en vérifiant l'agenda sur son portable. « Oliver Queen… c'est sur votre message ». Oliver la regarda, se demandant si elle se moquait de lui ou s'il se pouvait qu'elle ne le connaisse pas.

\- « Je ne vous demande pas si vous connaissez mon nom mais qui je suis ? », d'une voix un peu plus froide pour cacher le fait qu'elle l'avait déstabilisé.

\- « Ça fait vraiment une différence ? », en le regardant sans comprendre.

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'était déjà pas à l'aise de faire appel à cette agence, mais si en plus la femme qu'ils lui envoyaient était une idiote hors compétition la soirée allait s'annoncer très longue. D'un autre côté, il n'allait pas la payer pour faire la conversation.

\- « Oui je sais qui vous êtes », en reprenant, lui parlant plus sérieusement. « Mais dans mon métier on apprend à ignorer certains détails comme les identités ou le rôle de nos clients.

\- Oui bien sûr », en se sentant idiot maintenant et en rompant leur contact visuel, « en parlant de ça », il s'approcha de la table et fit glisser une enveloppe vers elle sans la regarder.

Felicity le regarda faire, surprise de le voir agir comme s'il était gêné par la situation. Elle pourrait presque penser qu'il était adorable… presque. La jeune femme se retourna pour ramasser l'enveloppe qu'elle glissa dans son sac.

\- « Vous ne vérifiez pas ? », lui demanda-t-il surpris.

\- « On n'est pas dans un film », en souriant un peu plus.

Oliver leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Encore une fois elle le faisait se sentir idiot. Il avait eu une vie de débauche et il n'avait jamais eu besoin de payer une femme pour coucher avec lui. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait recours à une agence d'escortes, et ce qui ne lui aurait pas posé de problèmes moraux il y a quelques années, lui semblait maintenant difficile.

Depuis qu'il était revenu de Lian Yu, il donnait à voir le visage d'un homme qui se reconstruisait peu à peu mais son âme brûlait d'une haine vengeresse. Il avait commencé son combat en la mémoire de son père, il réparait ses erreurs passées, tout en essayant de retrouver la personne que sa famille et ses amis attendait. Il jouait alors son rôle, devenait pour sa mère l'homme responsable qu'elle voulait voir, faisait la fête avec son meilleur ami Tommy et cachait ses fêlures à tous. Les bimbos, les femmes vénales et celles en manque de reconnaissance n'avaient pas tardé à lui faire des propositions qu'il n'aurait jamais refusées par le passé mais tout ceci était derrière lui.

Il n'était plus ce jeune homme insouciant et ne le redeviendrait plus jamais mais il avait des envies à assouvir. Il avait longtemps ignoré et repoussé ses envies puis il avait réfléchi, hésité et il avait pris rendez-vous sur un site en ligne pour se retrouver ce soir, dans cette chambre, avec une escorte. Il aurait pu rencontrer une femme qui ne cherchait pas la célébrité en sortant avec lui mais dans cette situation, il ne s'attachait pas et ne ferait pas de mal à une femme en lui refusant de l'aimer pour ne pas la mettre en danger. La solitude lui pesait, il avait besoin de sentir le corps d'une femme contre le sien et c'était la solution la moins risquée.

\- « Bien, si nous… », commença-t-elle d'une voix plus suave.

\- « Vous voulez une coupe de champagne ? », l'interrompit Oliver brusquement. Elle lui sourit et acquiesça.

Oliver s'éloigna et face au bar il ferma les yeux un bref instant pour essayer de calmer son anxiété. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été intime avec une femme et se montrer nu, exposer ses blessures l'angoissait profondément. Il leur servit une coupe à chacun et la rejoignit alors qu'elle avait fait quelques pas pour apprécier la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

Felicity avait pensé à un homonyme quand elle avait vu le nom d'Oliver Queen sur son agenda. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un homme comme lui aurait eu recours à l'agence. Elle avait entendu de nombreux bruits le concernant, du vrai et du faux surement comme toujours. Il avait disparu pendant plusieurs années, avait été retrouvé sur une ile déserte, il était présenté comme un héros pour avoir réussi à survivre dans ces conditions mais il avait aussi ses détracteurs. Elle chassa ces idées de son esprit, elle n'était là que pour une seule chose.

Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le champagne pour en boire une gorgée, posa son verre sur la table avant de se tourner vers Oliver pour le débarrasser du sien. Quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, il la regardait sans bouger, légèrement crispé. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise et elle pensa qu'il avait fait appel à ses services peut-être pour se réhabituer aux contacts avec une femme avant de rencontrer celle qui partagerait sa nouvelle vie. Elle fit un pas vers lui lentement, en cherchant son regard qui était toujours aussi inquiet et s'arrêta face à lui. Elle était là pour une seule chose lui donner du plaisir et se dit qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur pire pour passer la soirée.

Oliver sentait les battements de son cœur reprendre un rythme rapide. La jeune femme faisait pratiquement sa taille avec ses talons et elle n'eut juste qu'à se redresser un peu pour approcher son visage du sien. Elle posa un baiser léger sur sa pommette et il sentit son parfum l'entourer. Il avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier cet instant et sa douceur, en tentant de contenir toutes les émotions trop vives qui se battaient dans son torse. Il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur le coin de sa bouche, libéra un soupir en se forçant à se décontracter.

Il sentit ses mains glisser sur ses bras lentement avant qu'elle ne les pose sur son torse en repoussant un peu sa veste. Son corps se mit à trembler, sa gorge se serra et il lui attrapa les poignets brusquement en gardant la tête baissée pour éviter son regard. Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles. Oliver essayait de se contrôler et Felicity tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- « Ne me touchez pas… », murmura-t-il difficilement.

\- « Ça va rendre compliqué de faire ce pour quoi je suis là », en voulant détendre l'atmosphère. « Tu pourrais me dire où je ne peux pas te toucher peut-être », proposa-t-elle. Oliver ne bougeait pas et restait toujours aussi crispé, ses doigts resserrés autour de ses poignets.

\- « Le torse et le dos », précisa-t-il après un silence.

\- « Bien… retire ta veste ».

Felicity le vit redresser la tête pour plonger dans son regard et l'étudier. Il l'observait en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle attendait. Un regard envahit d'ombres, pénétrant son âme.

\- « Je ne vais pas te toucher où tu me l'as interdit… mais je veux que tu sois à l'aise… alors retire ta veste », répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas quand la prise d'Oliver s'allégea autour de ses poignets et il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il jeta sa veste sur un fauteuil non loin et reposa son regard sur la jeune femme. Il approfondit sa respiration, la ralentissant pour se calmer en essayant de cacher au mieux son anxiété mais il se rendit compte que c'était peine perdue.

\- « Ça va aller… détends toi. Tu peux me faire confiance ». Il déglutit quand elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches alors que son regard ne quittait pas le sien.

Felicity attendit quelques secondes pour lui montrer qu'elle ne chercherait pas à aller contre son envie, et elle fit glisser sa main droite jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'elle déboucla, ouvrit la fermeture éclair et glissa sa paume contre son membre rapidement. Elle le caressa avec des gestes lents alors qu'elle entendait la respiration d'Oliver s'emballer, voyait ses mâchoires se contracter et que son envie grandissait dans sa paume.

\- « Dis-moi ce dont tu as envie », murmura-t-elle près de son oreille en glissant son visage contre le sien.

Elle vit les yeux d'Oliver papillonner, son esprit dérivant déjà et elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il l'ait entendu. Elle décida d'agir et le repoussa en arrière d'une pression sur sa hanche.

Oliver avait l'esprit emporté par les caresses lentes qu'elle exerçait sur son membre et fit un pas en arrière en sentant la jeune femme exercer une pression. Elle abandonna son sexe pour le déshabiller, abaissant son pantalon et son boxer avant de lui demander de s'asseoir. Il obéit et il la regarda s'agenouiller face à lui pour finir de lui retirer ses vêtements. Elle était douce, lente, son regard était envoûté par tous ses gestes mais son cœur continuait de cogner comme un sourd sous l'effet de la tension qu'il ressentait. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de se montrer faible, de perdre le contrôle, de se retrouver dans cette situation avec une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout ceci envahissait son esprit et ne faisait qu'accroître son anxiété, teintant son excitation de peur.

Felicity reprit son sexe en main et releva son regard pour trouver le sien quand elle l'entendit gémir. Elle appuya ses caresses alors que leurs regards se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Elle fit aller et venir sa main le long de son membre, le sentant durcir peu à peu et se baissa pour lécher son gland sans le quitter des yeux. Elle lécha sa longueur de la pointe de sa langue jusqu'à ses bourses qu'elle suça et le lécha en remontant jusqu'à son gland qu'elle emprisonna entre ses lèvres.

Oliver posa ses mains sur le matelas pour se retenir sans quitter des yeux cette langue qui venait jouer avec son excitation. Il gémit un peu plus fortement quand la jeune femme le prit en bouche et qu'il sentit ses lèvres se resserrer sur sa verge tendue. Il eut l'impression qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps alors il ferma les yeux pour se contrôler mais c'était impossible de résister. Elle était douce et lente dans ses gestes, et il sentait le plaisir grossir au fond de son ventre alors que son membre était entouré d'une chaleur humide exquise.

Felicity continuait de caresser son sexe dressé et ses bourses, suçotait son gland et le prit plus profondément en bouche en augmentant le rythme de ses caresses. Elle le vit fermer les poings sur la couette du lit, ses jointures devinrent blanches quand il gémit une nouvelle fois l'avertissant qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir d'une voix hachée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se cambrait en jouissant, se libérant dans sa bouche parfaite.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux difficilement et regarda la jeune femme blonde se redresser. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé par le plaisir qu'il venait de prendre et il sentit un nouvel élan d'inquiétude à ce qu'elle le touche mais elle fit un pas en arrière et commença à se déshabiller. Elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe sur son flanc et laissa tomber le vêtement sur le sol dans un bruit doux. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur son corps parfait seulement vêtu de ses dessous noirs.

\- « Je te plais ? », lui demanda-t-elle. Il releva les yeux pour la regarder, son regard se perdant sur son corps, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure attendant sa réponse.

\- « Tu es magnifique », murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée et elle sourit, rassurée.

\- « Tu veux me déshabiller ? »

Oliver se leva, seulement vêtu de sa chemise, qui cachait en partie sa nudité. Il tendit une main qu'il posa au creux de son cou et fit glisser ses doigts sur son bras. Il la vit frissonner et posa son autre main sur sa taille, ses doigts caressant sa peau chaude. Elle ne bougeait pas, respectant sa demande de ne pas le toucher et observait son regard qui se promenait sur son corps. Il défit son soutien-gorge, repoussa les bretelles et le lui retira lentement. Il libéra un souffle fébrile en voyant apparaître ses tétons rosés et prit ses seins au creux de ses paumes.

Felicity ferma les yeux à la sensation de ses mains chaudes sur sa poitrine. Ses mains enveloppaient ses seins, les malaxaient tendrement et elle gémit en sentant ses doigts en pincer un doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Oliver se baisser pour embrasser sa poitrine, il caressa le galbe d'un de ses seins, passant un doigt dessous et déposa un baiser sur la pointe. Il glissa sa main sur son flanc jusqu'à sa taille en prenant la pointe entre ses lèvres. Elle faillit poser les mains sur ses épaules pour se retenir à lui mais se reprit et attrapa sa tête.

Oliver se contracta l'espace d'un instant en sentant les mains de la jeune femme sur lui puis reprit ses baisers en décalant sa bouche à son autre sein. Il caressa son ventre lentement et la sentit trembler. Son excitation s'était de nouveau éveillée, entraînée par les gémissements réguliers qu'elle poussait. Il céda à son envie de sentir son excitation et glissa sa main dans son sous vêtement pour glisser ses doigts entre ses lèvres. Il gémit contre sa poitrine à sentir son humidité et elle resserra ses bras autour de sa tête. Il fit aller et venir ses doigts toujours plus loin, caressant son clitoris avant de glisser un doigt, puis deux dans son intimité chaude et accueillante.

\- « Ah… Oliver », en s'agrippant à ses épaules alors que son corps se contorsionnait et aspirait à plus de contact.

Il abandonna son corps, se redressa et lui attrapa les poignets pour l'éloigner de lui, elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé qu'il lui retirait le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait et qu'il la conduisait près du lit. Elle avait failli poser les mains sur son torse et il avait écarté ce geste indésirable sans attendre. Son excitation ne fut pas étouffée par le dégoût profond qu'il avait de son corps et il la fit s'installer à quatre pattes sur le matelas avant de se placer derrière elle. Il n'y avait moins de risque qu'elle le touche dans cette position, il sentit son sexe se dresser avec plus de vigueur en la voyant offerte ainsi et il se prépara en enfilant un préservatif.

Felicity sentit les caresses d'Oliver sur son dos, ses fesses, sa taille et elle se cambra pour l'inviter à se glisser en elle. Elle était excitée comme elle l'avait rarement été dans ce genre de situation. La plupart du temps elle simulait l'orgasme se prêtait avec plus ou moins de bonnes grâces aux jeux et situations mais en cet instant, elle prenait un réel plaisir avec cet homme qui avait un contact totalement différent avec elle que les autres. Elle le sentit se présenter à son entrée et une pression augmenter alors qu'il se glissait en elle lentement. Elle retenait sa respiration, prenant plaisir à le sentir l'écarter au fil de ses va-et-vient de plus en plus profonds jusqu'à ce que ses hanches buttent contre ses fesses.

Oliver s'immobilisa quand il fut entièrement en elle, enserré dans sa chaleur. Il relâcha un grognement profond en fermant les yeux alors que ses reins brûlaient de désir et qu'il se maintenait à ses hanches. Il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de plaisir depuis très longtemps et il savourait cette sensation de se sentir à l'abri. Il rouvrit les yeux et promena son regard sur le dos de la jeune femme, il caressa sa taille, ses fesses et il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui alors qu'elle frémissait. Il posa à nouveau ses mains sur ses hanches et se retira lentement avant de la pénétrer à nouveau un peu plus rapidement.

Felicity gémit à ce premier va-et-vient plus profond et se cambra à nouveau pour accueillir son membre, pour le sentir la pénétrer avec plus de force et lui donner le plaisir qu'elle attendait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, Oliver commença à aller et venir le rythme de plus en plus soutenu, ses hanches frappant ses fesses avec toujours plus de force, ses doigts venant jouer avec son clitoris gonflé d'excitation.

Oliver sentit son souffle accélérer sous l'effort, il se sentait de plus en plus excité enserré dans cette chaleur humide, s'enfonçant dans ce fourreau de chair palpitant de désir. Il donna un coup de rein plus fort, appuya plus énergiquement sur son clitoris et elle se resserra autour de son membre alors qu'elle jouissait dans un râle. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa hanche en grognant, se délectant de cette sensation et accéléra ses déhanchés pour jouir à son tour au fil de ses derniers coups de reins au creux de ses cuisses, son corps se cambrant sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

\- « Ça t'a plu ? », lui demanda la jeune femme allongée sur le lit défait. Oliver assit sur le fauteuil se rhabillait, un peu gêné par la situation et ne voulant pas prolonger ce moment.

\- « Oui… je… je suis désolé, je suis un peu rouillé dans mes interactions sociales et… encore plus dans cette situation… », en lui jetant un regard rapide et gêné.

\- « Je peux comprendre. Je ne sais pas ce par quoi tu es passé et je ne suis pas là pour juger. Mais je suis là si tu as besoin de… te détendre ou t'exercer à ce type d'interactions sociales », avec un sourire en coin et un regard espiègle.

\- « Merci », en riant doucement et en baissant la tête pour finir de s'habiller. « Tu peux rester si tu veux et je… je ne sais pas si je ferai encore appel à tes services.

\- Tu sais comment me contacter… et je me libérerai… avec plaisir », ajouta-t-elle en espérant le revoir.

Oliver lui jeta un dernier regard gêné, son corps partiellement caché par le drap, relevée sur un coude, ses cheveux dévalant sur son épaule. Elle était belle, plus qu'il y a quelques heures lui semblait-il. Une beauté naturelle après le plaisir. Il serra les mâchoires, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi à lui donner du plaisir, elle avait peut-être simulé, il l'avait payée pour ça après tout.

* * *

Oliver entra dans la chambre, retira une enveloppe de la poche intérieure de sa veste qu'il posa sur la table avant de retirer sa veste de costume qu'il posa sur le dossier de la chaise. Il ressentit un élan de douleur en se tournant, le dernier malfrat qu'il avait arrêté avait eu le temps de lui donner un coup sévère dans les côtes où un bleu commençait à s'estomper. Il avança dans la chambre en laissant derrière lui son rôle de justicier, cet endroit était un lieu à part sur cette terre. Il n'était pas Arrow et seul comptait le plaisir qu'il partageait avec cette jeune femme blonde. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler Meghan comme elle s'était présentée. Il y a quelques temps, il lui avait demandé si c'était son vrai prénom, elle lui avait lancé un regard joueur avec un sourire en coin sans lui répondre et avait dévié la conversation en se déshabillant. Il acceptait ce faux-semblant de leurs rencontres mais il ne voulait pas l'entretenir.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit en retirant sa montre et se laissa aller à penser aux moments qu'ils avaient partagés à plusieurs reprises. Il avait mis longtemps à la recontacter, une gêne et une réticence de faire appel à ses services mais son désir fut le plus fort. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la même chambre et une certaine habitude réconfortante s'était installée entre eux. Elle se rendait disponible quand il souhaitait la voir, ils gardaient une distance de sécurité qui leur convenait à tous les deux et elle respectait sa demande de ne pas le toucher. Il vérifia l'heure en déposant sa montre sur la table de chevet, il avait une demi-heure d'avance sur l'heure de leur rendez-vous et il s'allongea sur le lit pour se reposer après sa nuit à sauter d'un toit à l'autre.

Felicity tapa à la porte doucement puis utilisa sa carte magnétique pour entrer. En peu de temps ils avaient pris des habitudes et elle serait sans doute la première arrivée. Quand Oliver arrivait, il était stressé, sur les nerfs et elle s'occupait de lui. Elle prenait toujours du plaisir avec lui et elle n'hésitait jamais à décommander un autre client pour répondre présente à ses rendez-vous. C'était surement son impatience qui la faisait arriver toujours en avance, se dit-elle en souriant. Elle avança dans la chambre et fut surprise de le voir endormi sur le lit. Elle resta immobile un instant à le regarder même dans son sommeil il paraissait tendu, puis elle l'entendit gémir. Son corps s'agita, il fit un geste brusque en poussant un cri.

Elle s'avança rapidement en comprenant qu'il faisait un cauchemar, il avait l'air terrifié et elle devait le réveiller. Elle laissa tomber son sac et s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle avait le sentiment d'étouffer. La main d'Oliver se resserrait autour de sa gorge, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Elle lui attrapa le poignet des deux mains en essayant de crier, frappant son bras pour le faire lâcher prise mais elle continuait d'étouffer. Il se redressa et elle glissa sur le sol l'entraînant avec elle.

Ses yeux maintenant remplis de larmes, elle entrapercevait le regard hagard d'Oliver, il avait les yeux ouverts mais semblait encore prisonnier de son cauchemar. Elle tenta de prendre une respiration pour crier, elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait, son cœur battait à tout rompre pour lui donner la force de se battre mais elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle réunit ses dernières forces, le frappa au visage en une tentative ultime de rester en vie et Oliver sembla se réveiller.

Il ouvrit des yeux exorbités et lâcha brutalement le cou de Felicity en posant un regard terrorisé sur sa main. La jeune femme porta ses mains à son cou en prenant de grandes respirations profondes entrecoupées d'une toux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passait, pourquoi il avait tenté de l'étrangler et une culpabilité l'envahit quand elle releva son regard dans le sien. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage et il éloigna sa main d'elle sans comprendre en la sentant trembler, tout son corps tremblait. Il n'avait pas peur, il était terrorisé par son geste et il se recula rapidement pour éviter de lui faire encore du mal. Il se glissa jusqu'au mur dans son dos sans quitter des yeux son visage et la peau de son cou qui portait les marques rouges de son geste.

Felicity commençait à reprendre sa respiration, la douleur s'estompait lentement et elle se rendit compte de la terreur dans les yeux d'Oliver. Il la regardait comme tétanisé et se tenait recroquevillé sur lui, tassé contre le mur pour se tenir le plus loin d'elle possible. Il avait ramené sa main coupable contre son torse et baissa les yeux dessus semblant se demander comment il avait pu faire ça.

\- « Oliver ? Oliver ça va ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque en tendant la main vers lui pour la poser sur sa joue.

\- « Je… je t'ai fait du mal. J'ai failli… failli te tuer », alors que sa paume se posait sur son visage en sueur et qu'il ne lisait que de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- « Tu faisais un cauchemar, tu n'étais pas conscient...

\- Ne me touche pas », en repoussant sa main d'un geste vif. « Va-t'en », en se redressant difficilement sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Il détourna le regard et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain pour se cacher. Il avait l'impression de vivre une folie, d'étouffer sous le poids de la culpabilité et de l'horreur de son geste. Il retira sa chemise d'un geste tremblant, en se sentant malade, la sueur froide au creux de son dos. Il se plia en deux par-dessus le lavabo, les larmes silencieuses de détresse s'écrasant sur le marbre sombre. Son esprit lui rappelait par un tour vil qu'il n'avait pas droit au bonheur et qu'il était destiné à vivre seul dans ses ténèbres. Sa gorge serrée de remords l'étouffait, et un hoquet de chagrin lui échappa en pensant à ce que la jeune femme avait pu ressentir.

Felicity resta sans bouger sur le sol de la chambre. Sa respiration était redevenue normale mais les tremblements de son corps étaient toujours présents. Elle porta la main à son cou, elle avait mal à la gorge mais surtout elle ressentait une douleur lancinante au fond du ventre au geste qu'Oliver avait eu et à la douleur qu'elle avait lu dans son regard. Elle avait voulu l'aider, le réconforter mais il l'avait repoussée sans ménagement pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle revoyait encore son regard terrifié et l'incompréhension de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle se redressa lentement pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, elle promenait son regard sur la chambre, un peu hagarde, se demandant toujours ce qu'il se passait, le regard effrayé d'Oliver toujours dans sa mémoire. Elle se leva, cherchant la stabilité sur ses jambes flageolantes et prit appui contre le mur pour s'aider. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son sac qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur le sol en pensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il voulait qu'elle parte mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle allait bien, lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal. Il n'aurait jamais voulu lui faire de mal, elle le savait maintenant qu'elle le connaissait. Elle ne savait rien de sa vie mais elle savait qu'il se protégeait, qu'il souffrait de ce qu'il avait pu vivre et qu'il faisait toujours attention à elle. Elle l'avait senti se détendre en sa présence au fil de leurs moments passés ensemble mais il restait toujours torturé, conservant cette distance qui le rassurait.

Il lui cachait ses blessures physiques et psychologiques depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ne supportait pas certains gestes et elle ne lui avait posé aucune question sur ses années passées loin de tout. Il lui semblait que les heures qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient pour Oliver une tentative de retrouver une vie normale, se réhabituer aux contacts charnels avant de pouvoir ressentir des émotions positives.

Elle prit la direction de la salle de bain et repoussa doucement la porte entrebâillée. Elle découvrit Oliver penché en avant, des gémissements de douleurs déchirant qu'il tentait d'étouffer dans ses mains. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Des cicatrices couraient sur ses omoplates et au niveau de ses reins. Il portait des blessures profondes qui laissaient encore une marque vive sur sa peau mais ces blessures étaient tout aussi vives dans son esprit. Elle l'avait réveillé alors qu'il faisait un cauchemar où il se retrouvait dans cet enfer qu'il avait traversé. Elle eut mal pour lui quand elle l'entendit pousser un gémissement de douleur et voulu le réconforter encore une fois.

Felicity s'avança sans bruit et se colla contre son corps en le prenant dans ses bras. Oliver se figea tout à coup en sentant des bras se refermer autour de lui et un corps se coller contre son dos. Il se sentait totalement à nu devant cette femme et il ne savait pas comment gérer son trouble. Elle le sentit se tendre, son corps fort se redressant et elle resserra sa prise sur lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul en le voyant souffrir ainsi et elle fut rassurée qu'il ne la repousse pas une nouvelle fois.

\- « Je t'ai dit de partir », d'une voix éraillée.

\- « Je ne te laisserai pas. Pas dans cet état…

\- J'ai voulu te faire du mal…

\- Non… tu étais en plein cauchemar, tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais Oliver ».

Celui-ci soupira et posa une main sur celles de la jeune femme liées sur son ventre en essayant de se calmer. Il se détestait, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et son corps couvert de cicatrices était un rappel permanent qu'il n'était plus le même homme et qu'il était devenu un meurtrier. Les médecins le savaient, sa mère le savait mais il avait réussi à le cacher à cette jeune femme assez longtemps pour pouvoir croire un bref moment qu'il pourrait avoir une vie normale. Il y avait cru mais il s'était bercé d'illusions.

\- « Je suis un monstre », murmura-t-il.

Felicity entendait Oliver se parler à lui-même et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se déprécier de la sorte. Elle l'avait senti évoluer au fil de leurs rencontres et elle ne voulait pas que cet incident ruine tout.

\- « Tu n'es pas un monstre », murmura-t-elle contre sa peau avant de déposer un baiser dans son dos pour essayer de le réconforter comme elle le pouvait.

Elle le sentit trembler et elle déplaça une main qu'elle posa sur son épaule dans un geste lent et doux. Tout le corps d'Oliver se tendit et elle se figea. Quand elle comprit qu'il ne bougerait pas, elle fit glisser sa main sur son omoplate et caressa du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui courait jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

\- « Tu es un homme qui a souffert », reprit-elle avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur la marque cinglant sa peau cette fois. Un homme qui a besoin de réapprendre à vivre parmi les siens, qui a besoin de temps, d'attention, de contacts… et je suis là pour ça. Oliver ferma les yeux et déglutit. Il aimerait que ce soit aussi simple.

\- « Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait… », en resserrant sa main avec force, une colère sourde à son encontre de le faire se sentir aussi faible.

\- « Pour rester en vie ? » Il se redressa, la colère vibrant dans chaque muscle mais la jeune femme ne le relâcha pas. « Je suis là pour toi… je peux t'écouter… ou te donner du plaisir si c'est ce dont tu as besoin ».

Felicity posa ses mains sur ses hanches et pressa doucement pour le faire pivoter. Oliver résista peu et se laissa faire en gardant la tête basse. Quand il se retrouva face à elle, il ferma les yeux et renferma tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il ne voulait pas voir de la pitié et du dégoût dans son regard, elle représentait pour lui un moment de plaisir, elle était toujours joyeuse et pleine d'esprit et il ne voulait pas que ses souvenirs soient gâchés. Il sentit ses mains se poser sur ses joues et ses pouces caresser ses pommettes.

\- « Regarde-moi Oliver… », lui demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Felicity tâtonnait, avançait prudemment pour l'aider sans le faire se refermer sur lui.

Il fronça les sourcils, prit une inspiration et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il fallait qu'il affronte une nouvelle perte, autant faire ça vite pour éviter de souffrir pour rien. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et tomba dans son regard plein de compassion. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il voulut détourner la tête pour ne pas se noyer dans tous ces sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer, mais elle le maintint face à elle. Il retrouva son regard avec hésitation et sa respiration se suspendit quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient et toute son attention se focalisa sur la douceur de ses lèvres. Il sentit sa langue venir caresser sa peau avant de se frayer un chemin quand elle approfondit le baiser.

Felicity prit le temps d'embrasser Oliver lentement pour le laisser s'habituer, elle caressa sa langue de la sienne, lui donnant un baiser profond et sensuel. Elle fut rassurée de sentir qu'il se laissait faire et elle posa ses mains sur son torse. Il sursauta à son geste, se crispa mais ne chercha pas à la repousser ce qui l'encouragea. Elle le caressa lentement en faisant courir ses mains sur ses cicatrices dont elle sentait les boursouflures sous ses doigts. Il devait s'habituer aux contacts charnels et ne pas se percevoir comme un monstre car son corps était marqué. Il devait apprendre à accepter ses caresses et ses regards.

Leur baiser s'allégea peu à peu et quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent ils échangèrent un nouveau regard plus profond. Elle se baissa, embrassa sa clavicule et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur sa peau, recouvrant ses cicatrices de baisers humides. Elle prit le temps de caresser son torse qu'elle découvrait et sentait ses muscles frémir sous ses doigts. Cet homme était fort, il s'était forgé une carapace pour survivre et maintenant il étouffait sous son poids. Elle avait le cœur serré de le voir souffrir autant et elle voulait alléger sa douleur, lui montrer qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir aux autres et avoir droit à plus en retrouvant sa vie.

Oliver tentait de garder son esprit clair mais les mains de la jeune femme découvrant son torse le troublaient. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé une femme l'approcher de la sorte et longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas témoigné autant de douceur. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur quand elle caressa son flanc qui portait la marque de sa bagarre et elle leva les yeux pour trouver son regard. Oliver fut déstabilisé par toute l'inquiétude qu'il put y lire une nouvelle dois et ne chercha plus à contrôler ses réactions. Il posa une main sur sa joue et trouva ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser lent qui s'approfondit peu à peu alors que les mains de la jeune femme couraient sur son corps.

Felicity, emportée dans ce nouveau baiser, glapit de surprise en sentant les mains d'Oliver se refermer sur sa taille et quitter le sol. Il fit demi-tour et la posa sur le plan de travail. Elle écarta les jambes sans attendre pour le sentir au plus près d'elle et passa ses mains dans son dos pour le retenir.

* * *

Felicity se redressa lentement, l'esprit encore embrumé, réveillée par un bruit sourd. Son regard se posa sur Oliver et elle le vit s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il parlait de façon précipitée et inintelligible et comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire, elle posa une main sur son torse et se pencha vers lui.

\- « Tout va bien Oliver », murmura-t-elle à son oreille. « Shuut, calme-toi », en caressant ses cheveux doucement de son autre main.

Elle continua de déposer de lentes caresses sur sa tête et repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Après qu'il l'ait agressée dans son sommeil, ils s'étaient retrouvés une nouvelle fois pour leur rendez-vous et elle avait eu la surprise de voir une table dressée pour un dîner. Il s'était excusé de son geste encore une fois et avant qu'elle ait pu l'interrompre, il s'était confié. Elle l'avait écouté sans rien dire alors qu'il lui expliquait qu'il souffrait d'un stress post-traumatique selon les médecins. Ses troubles du sommeil, les cauchemars qui venaient le hanter, les troubles de l'humeur et cette difficulté à se réadapter à sa vie ici.

Felicity sourit doucement, il n'était peut-être pas redevenu entièrement l'homme qui avait disparu mais il n'avait plus peur de se montrer tel qu'il était et il avait assez confiance en elle pour dormir à ses côtés. Quand ils passaient la nuit ensemble, elle était devenue la gardienne de son repos et le réveillait ou le rassurait quand son sommeil se remplissait d'ombres. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse en le gardant dans ses bras, la nuit où ils avaient partagé ce repas, il lui avait demandé un peu gêné depuis combien de temps elle faisait ce qu'elle faisait mais elle avait évité de répondre. Une des règles les plus importantes : ne pas croire qu'un client est plus qu'un client. Et cette idée réveilla une amertume. Elle sentit les bras d'Oliver se resserrer autour de sa taille, elle déposa un baiser sur son torse et caressa sa poitrine encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il s'était rendormi avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Quand Oliver se réveilla il entendit la jeune femme chantonner dans la salle de bain. Il roula sur le dos et sourit en l'écoutant. Leurs rendez-vous étaient plus fréquents, passant d'une fois par mois, à une fois par semaine et chaque nuit qu'il passait près d'elle était parfaite. Elle gardait à distance les cauchemars qui ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille. Ce n'était pas la seule raison de son attachement, sa gentillesse, sa compassion et son corps parfait y était aussi pour quelque chose. Il la regarda quand elle réapparut dans la chambre déjà vêtue de ses sous-vêtements.

Felicity vit Oliver encore allongé, attrapa son pantalon posé sur le fauteuil et lui lança en lui rappelant en plaisantant qu'on l'attendait sans doute au travail. Son portefeuille glissa de sa poche et quand elle se baissa pour le ramasser, elle aperçut la photo d'une jeune femme à l'intérieur.

\- « C'est une fille sur qui tu as des vues ? », lui demanda-t-elle en souriant en coin.

Il nia en attrapant son portefeuille et en lui expliquant que c'était la photo de sa meilleure amie mais elle insista en lui faisant remarquer qu'ils iraient bien ensemble et qu'elle était très belle avant qu'il ne change de conversation brusquement.

\- « Il y a un gala de bienfaisance vendredi soir.

\- C'est une bonne occasion pour l'inviter… », en le regardant confiante pour son avenir. Elle savait que leurs rencontres allaient bientôt prendre fin. Oliver avait eu besoin de ses services pour se réapproprier son corps et le contact avec une femme et maintenant qu'il était à l'aise il allait pouvoir faire des rencontres si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

\- « Je pensais te le demander… » Oliver la vit se tourner vers lui lentement en fronçant les sourcils, son sourire en coin toujours sur les lèvres.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûre que ta mère soit ravie d'apprendre que tu amènes une call-girl à une de ses soirées… », en voulant plaisanter.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'en privait plus maintenant qu'elle avait brisé cette règle. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit tomber sur le lit pour la surplomber.

\- « Je préférerais y aller avec toi… », en déposant une série de baisers sur son visage alors qu'elle riait. Il se recula pour la regarder et elle perdit son sourire en voyant qu'il était sérieux. Felicity tenta de se dégager de ses bras mais il raffermit sa prise.

\- « Alors tu es libre ?

\- Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qu'on invite à des soirées de gala Oliver…

\- Le genre de fille, belle et amusante tu veux dire ? », avant de se baisser et de caresser son cou du bout du nez.

\- « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire », en lui parlant plus sérieusement et en posant une main sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de trop s'approcher.

Oliver sentit l'ambiance changer, il se redressa pour pouvoir la regarder mais ne la relâcha pas. Ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, ils n'étaient jamais sortis de cette chambre mais maintenant il voulait plus.

\- « Je voudrais que tu arrêtes ce que tu fais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te prostitues mais si tu as besoin d'argent je peux t'aider… », lui proposa-t-il. Il resta surpris en la voyant se mettre à rire froidement.

\- « Je me demandais quand ça allait arriver », en secouant la tête et en sentant son cœur se tordre. « Tu crois que c'est la première fois qu'on me fait ce genre de proposition ? », lui demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas. « Entre ceux qui pensent pouvoir t'acheter pour te garder pour eux et les autres qui se prennent pour des sauveurs. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de chevalier blanc Oliver, je me débrouille très bien toute seule », en se dégageant de sa prise pour se relever énervée et surtout blessée. Il l'attrapa par le poignet pour éviter qu'elle s'éloigne et qu'elle lui laisse une chance de s'expliquer.

\- « Attend… je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire… je ne veux pas t'acheter comme tu dis, je voulais t'aider… juste faire quelque chose pour toi après ce que tu as fait pour moi… Je ne veux pas que tu croies que c'est dans mes habitudes de faire appel à ce genre de service et je ne voulais pas te blesser ».

Felicity avait baissé la tête pour ne pas le regarder mais son ton contrit la fit se sentir coupable. Elle avait croisé tellement d'hommes qui voulaient la sauver de cette vie en s'attendant en contrepartie à des faveurs. Sa phrase avait réveillé sa peur qu'il soit finalement comme les autres mais le ton de sa voix la toucha. Elle ferma les yeux le bras tendu toujours prisonnier de sa prise. Elle avait arrêté de rêver pour ne plus se faire de mal et acceptait simplement sa vie.

\- « S'il te plait », supplia-t-il en tirant légèrement sur son bras. Elle se rapprocha d'un pas et il posa une main sur sa taille. « Tu m'en veux ? », en levant la tête vers elle pour chercher son regard alors qu'il était assis sur le bord du lit.

Felicity glissa une main sur sa tête, caressa ses cheveux et sourit doucement avant de se baisser et de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Oliver se laissa faire, posa son front contre son ventre.

\- « Non je ne t'en veux pas Oliver », en murmurant contre sa tête.

Il se sentit soulagé et embrassa son ventre qui trembla. Il caressa sa taille de son pouce alors que son autre main descendait vers ses fesses. Il les caressa mais bien vite il repoussa son sous-vêtement pour glisser sa main contre sa peau en mordillant son ventre.

\- « Non… je dois y aller », en riant de le voir si joueur.

\- « Encore quelques minutes… », en déposant des baisers sur sa peau.

\- « Non je dois… », mais sa bonne résolution ne fit pas le poids quand Oliver glissa ses doigts entre ses cuisses.

Elle libéra un gémissement alors que ses doigts se resserraient sur la tête d'Oliver et celui-ci n'attendit pas pour appuyer ses caresses. Il grogna de satisfaction en sentant son excitation, glissa ses doigts entre ses lèvres pour les humidifier et se concentra ensuite sur son clitoris. Felicity posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour se retenir avant de glisser à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux pour resserrer une mèche entre ses doigts. Il la sentait trembler et avoir du mal à rester debout alors il lui retira sa culotte et la fit pivoter pour l'allonger sur le lit. Il avait envie d'elle, il avait toujours envie d'elle et il voulait l'entendre jouir.

Sans attendre il se positionna entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta et embrassa son intimité. Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour goûter son humidité et taquina son clitoris. Le corps de Felicity trembla et il recommença en prenant son temps alors qu'elle gémissait plus fort. Elle commença à se déhancher il posa une main sur sa hanche pour la maintenir et se focalisa sur son bouton de nerf gonflé. Il embrassa, lécha, mordilla son clitoris et elle jouit dans un râle profond, son corps se cambrant en resserrant ses mains autour de sa tête pour le maintenir entre ses cuisses.

Felicity eut du mal à reprendre son souffle après l'orgasme qu'Oliver venait de lui donner. Elle avait l'esprit complètement effacé et le rythme des battements de son cœur résonnait à ses oreilles. Elle sentit Oliver se glisser contre elle en laissant une ligne de baisers humides sur sa peau et elle accueillit ses lèvres sur les siennes avec plaisir. Ils échangèrent un baiser long et paresseux alors qu'il caressait son ventre tendrement.

Ce jour-là, ils restèrent encore un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant d'arriver à se séparer et Felicity sentit une inquiétude s'installer au fond de son ventre.

* * *

Felicity entra dans la chambre, resserra ses bras autour d'elle et souffla pour se donner du courage. Elle devait dire à Oliver qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir et elle espérait que tout se passerait sans trop de problème. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de penser qu'elle ne le reverrait plus mais c'était mieux ainsi. Oliver n'avait plus parlé de son travail et leur relation était restée ce qu'elle devait être, seulement passer du bon temps.

Elle avança et le vit installé sur un fauteuil à l'attendre. Il lui fit un sourire à tomber et lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit pour s'installer sur ses genoux. Il glissa une main dans son dos jusqu'à sa nuque et l'attira pour l'embrasser, son autre main se posant sur ses genoux, son pouce caressant sa peau lentement.

Oliver cassa le baiser et regarda la jeune femme, il la sentait tendue et se doutait qu'elle avait des soucis ce qui l'inquiéta.

\- « Tout va bien ? », lui demanda-t-il.

\- « On doit parler », en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et en évitant son regard.

\- « Hé, regarde-moi », en lui attrapant le menton. « C'est grave ?

\- Je… on doit arrêter de se voir ». Elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer et le plus vite était le mieux.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne réagit pas et elle en profita pour se lever et lui réciter l'histoire qu'elle avait mise au point. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle allait arrêter son travail et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir car elle partait vivre dans une autre ville. Elle le vit se lever à son tour pour se rapprocher, le regard fixé sur elle.

\- « Je suis heureux pour toi, tu vas pouvoir reprendre une vie…. plus simple. Et on pourra peut-être… se voir », tenta-t-il avec espoir.

Oliver ne pouvait pas abandonner alors qu'il avait une possibilité de la côtoyer. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'était attaché à elle quand il l'avait invitée à une soirée. Il pensait que passer du temps ensemble hors de cette chambre permettrait à Felicity de comprendre qu'il la voyait plus que comme un corps dont il se servait. Il y avait longtemps que ce n'était plus vrai, elle l'avait repoussé en mettant en avant sa situation mais maintenant il pouvait y croire.

\- « Non… je… j'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer, d'avoir pu t'aider… mais il n'y a rien de plus entre nous Oliver ». Elle vit son regard se voiler et elle tenta de lui rappeler le type de relation qu'ils avaient partagé sans lui faire plus de mal que ce qu'elle voyait déjà se dessiner dans ses prunelles. « Tu m'as payé pour passer du temps avec toi…

\- Non… si… je sais… mais il n'y avait pas que ça entre nous… C'est plus que ça », en se rapprochant. « Toi aussi... Il n'y avait pas que le sexe et le bon temps… Je…je ressens… », en lui attrapant la main.

\- « Tu t'es attaché à moi car on a passé du temps ensemble et que je t'ai aidé à aller mieux mais ça ne va pas plus loin… », en baissant la tête de peur qu'il puisse voir qu'elle lui mentait. Elle savait donner le change faire croire aux hommes avec qui elle passait du temps qu'ils étaient importants pour elle mais avec Oliver tout était différent. Elle avait été touchée par ses failles, elle avait voulu l'aider à retrouver une vie plus sereine et elle s'était attachée à lui, même si elle savait que c'était une erreur.

\- « Tu penses savoir ce que je ressens ? », lui demanda-t-il en colère alors qu'il resserrait sa prise et quand elle releva la tête son regard la transperça.

\- « Non, tu as raison », d'un ton d'excuse. « Mais je te dis que c'est impossible entre nous et tu dois l'accepter ». Felicity le regardait avec douceur mais ne lui montrait aucun signe de faiblesse, s'il percevait qu'elle doutait tout serait encore plus compliqué.

\- « Tu ne veux plus me voir ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix chargée d'incompréhension qui faillit la faire changer d'avis.

\- « Non, je dois reprendre ma vie… faire ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Tu comprends ? », lui demanda-t-elle après une pause. Elle le vit hocher la tête mais il ne répondit pas. « Et toi aussi… tu dois faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi ».

Il relâcha sa main en laissant tomber son bras le long de son corps. Felicity évita son regard en s'approchant de lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et un baiser sur sa joue. Ça avait été une belle parenthèse qui lui laissait un goût d'inachevé dans la bouche.

\- « Prends soins de toi Oliver », lui murmura-t-elle puis elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre dans un regard en arrière en refoulant ses larmes.

* * *

 **Voila pour cet OS de mars... qui aura une petite suite sous forme de mini-fic.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture** **et je vous retrouve en avril si ça vous dit. Je vous embrasse.**


	20. Un jeu comme un autre

**Un jeu comme un autre**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vous retrouve comme tous les mois pour un nouvel OS olicity**

 **Je remercie celles qui ont laissé un commentaire sur l'OS précédent, olicity-love, Amazing-Destiny, Ally84,** **Delicity-Unicorn, Hm, Jessyjess35,** **aphrodite161701, Evy 47** **et** **olicity1990.**

 **Un grand merci à ma beta adorée toujours à mes côtés. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Voici le lemon du mois d'avril. Bonne lecture...**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: Arrow divergent**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Oliver marchait un peu perdu dans la nuit, le sol noir brillant de pluie où scintillaient les reflets des néons des enseignes. Son esprit encombré de pensées moroses et d'espoirs déçus, perdu dans sa vie, il se perdait dans sa ville. Il releva la tête en percevant le bruit d'une musique plus fort avant qu'elle ne s'atténue avec le claquement d'une porte. Son regard glissa sur les néons bleus à la vitre « Lost Souls » et il sourit tristement. Ce bar était pour lui. Il poussa la porte qu'il laissa claquer dans son dos quand elle se referma.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction mais pour se désintéresser dans l'instant de lui. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait, un monde loin du sien et de ses nuits de justicier où il n'intéressait personne. Le bar était plutôt sombre, un vieux rock sortait d'un jukebox installé au fond de la salle, une table de billard éclairée par une lampe terne était installée pas loin et des tables étaient disséminées dans le reste de l'espace. Des serveuses allaient et venaient entre les tables, criant leurs commandes et servant principalement des chopes de bières à des hommes qui cherchaient à s'encanailler dans ce lieu et à des motards déjà plus ou moins alcoolisés. Le tout était baigné dans des volutes de fumées s'élevant pour donner une ambiance encore plus feutrée à l'ensemble.

Oliver s'approcha du comptoir et s'installa en jetant un regard à son voisin de droite. Il était à moitié avachi au-dessus de son verre et marmonnait dans sa barbe. Il commanda un verre quand le barman lui fit face et attendant sa commande il laissa son regard dérivé sur la série de bouteilles rangées devant un miroir qui lui laissait apercevoir la salle derrière lui. Il remercia le barman quand il lui servit sa commande et baissa le regard sur son verre. Il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner de ce qui faisait sa vie en ce moment et ses pas l'avaient conduit dans un bar mal fréquenté. Ce n'était pas réellement intelligent. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de trouver ? Une bagarre pour libérer un trop plein de rage ou une ivresse pour assoupir ses émotions trop vives et douloureuses… dans les deux cas c'était une très mauvaise idée et il le savait.

Il prit son verre en main et laissa son regard se perdre dans une contemplation d'ivrogne. La condensation sur le verre, les perles d'humidité qui se rejoignaient pour former une goutte d'eau dévalant la surface lisse jusqu'à venir s'écraser sur le bois sombre du comptoir et disparaître. Il avait passé un nombre incalculable de nuits à boire sans limite et sans raison. S'il creusait un peu il trouverait sans doute une explication à ce comportement dans lequel il avait sombré plus jeune mais il n'avait pas le courage de s'apitoyer sur son passé et remuer la vase de cette époque, celle qui l'engluait en ce moment était suffisante.

Une nouvelle goutte se forma sur le verre et il l'essuya de son pouce avant qu'elle ne dévale jusqu'au bois. C'était son rôle maintenant, il faisait disparaître les difficultés d'un geste. Il agissait en suivant son plan, il tuait ceux qui posaient problème. Les uns après les autres, il nettoyait la ville de ses déchets. Il avait appris à tuer, il s'était endurci, il avait cru qu'ôter la vie à un homme dangereux et sans scrupule n'était rien. Une simple formalité pour que le monde se porte mieux mais il s'était leurré et ça lui explosait à la figure maintenant que sa conscience se rappelait à lui.

Il avait tué pour rester en vie, il avait tué pour sauver des personnes mais sa mission était tout autre. Il tuait pour se venger, faire du mal car ces hommes avaient fait du mal et les empêcher de nuire pour toujours. Il ferma les yeux fortement et ravala tous ses regrets en se rappelant que le peu de fois où il avait laissé une chance en laissant la vie, on s'en était pris à lui à nouveau. Ôter la vie était un prix lourd à payer mais il devait le faire. C'était sa mission en ce monde et il préférait que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un innocent qui doive se sacrifier. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu la sienne d'innocence.

Il libéra son souffle, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, lentement et reposa son regard sur le liquide ambré agité de bulles impatientes de s'échapper pour éclater à la surface et se fondre dans l'air ambiant pour disparaître. Est-ce que lui aussi faisait ça ? Une course en avant sans réfléchir pour disparaître….

Son attention fut attirée par une clameur dans le fond de la salle et il releva la tête d'instinct. Il distingua un petit attroupement autour du billard et fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna sur le tabouret en laissant son verre sur le comptoir. Une partie de billard était en cours et un des joueurs devait mener la vie dure à l'autre à entendre les exclamations de leur public. Il y eu un mouvement autour de la table et il vit apparaître une jeune femme blonde qui se pencha pour jouer et faire tomber une bille dans une poche. Remarque sexiste, c'était une joueuse et une très bonne joueuse à voir l'air admiratif des hommes autour. Certains échangeaient des regards entendus, ils la connaissaient et ils savaient sans doute qu'elle allait nettoyer la table avant que son adversaire puisse à nouveau jouer.

Oliver jeta un regard à celui-ci, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui contenait difficilement la rage qui le gagnait. La jeune femme rata un tir et l'homme sourit, mauvais, avant de lui jeter un regard hargneux. Il se mit en place et tira. Bien trop vite, sa rage mal maîtrisée faisant trembler ses mains. Il se releva en serrant la queue de billard dans son poing et jeta un regard encore plus sombre à la jeune femme qui l'ignora pour jouer la dernière bille qu'elle fit tomber dans la poche. Deux hommes applaudirent et la rancœur du vaincu explosa quand elle ramassa le billet pliée en deux qui attendait sur le coin de la table.

\- « Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule », en jetant la queue de billard sur le tapis de la table. Le bruit du bois frappé raisonna et le bruit des conversations diminua. Le perdant s'approcha de la jeune femme d'un air menaçant et la pointa du doigt. « Tu as triché.

\- Tu m'as proposé une partie et j'ai accepté… et tu as même voulu parier ».

Ça aurait pu surement en rester là si elle n'avait pas dit ces derniers mots avec un sourire en coin qui étirait ses lèvres et lui donnait un air supérieur et revanchard.

\- « Putain mais tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule », cria-t-il en se jetant en avant sur elle.

Oliver se redressa en un geste mais un homme faisait déjà face au perdant. Il le retint en posant sur lui un regard froid et implacable et une main sur son torse.

\- « On se calme », dit-il d'une voix basse. « Je ne veux pas de bagarre ici.

\- Elle m'a volé cent dollars », d'une voix agitée. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire devant les autres hommes qui observaient la scène. Se faire battre au billard passait encore mais par une femme qui le prenait de haut il n'y avait aucune chance.

\- « Tu as cru qu'elle ne savait pas jouer et tu as voulu l'arnaquer, la prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois », ajouta le videur.

Oliver voyait la mâchoire du perdant à la barbe grise naissante se contracter de colère, ses yeux injectés dansaient rapidement sur la blonde et son esprit n'était focalisé que sur la honte qu'elle venait de lui faire subir et sa rage s'en nourrissait jusqu'à exploser.

\- « Tu as parié et tu as perdu », toujours sans perdre son calme mais l'autre n'entendait plus rien et il fit un pas en avant.

L'homme, qui s'était interposé entre les deux adversaires, l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui fit une clé de bras pour l'immobiliser. Oliver le vit lui parler à l'oreille en resserrant un peu plus sa prise alors que l'homme s'évertuait à vouloir se libérer et ceci le calma. Il le regarda le mettre à la porte en lui conseillant de ne pas revenir et la porte claqua étouffant ses cris de protestation.

Oliver tourna la tête pour voir la jeune femme mais il fut surpris de ne plus la voir près de la table de billard. Il se tourna pour se rassoir face au comptoir et l'aperçut accoudée non loin de lui. Elle lui jeta un regard en tournant la tête puis reposa ses yeux sur le barman qui venait de lui apporter son verre. Elle le remercia en souriant et Oliver reposa son regard sur son verre qu'il n'avait toujours pas touché.

\- « J'ai besoin d'un nouvel adversaire… ça vous dirait ? », d'une voix sensuelle qui promettait plus que ce simple jeu.

Oliver tourna la tête et découvrit la jeune femme, verre à la main, coude sur le comptoir, à lui faire une proposition que peu d'hommes pouvait sans doute refuser.

\- « Je ne sais pas jouer », répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse en détournant son regard.

\- « Je suis sûre que c'est un mensonge… », d'une voix joueuse en penchant la tête ce qui fit glisser sa queue de cheval sur son épaule.

\- « La vérité… je ne suis pas aussi doué que vous et je n'ai pas envie de me faire plumer comme lui », en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte menant à l'extérieur.

\- « Les hommes comme lui sont si faciles à berner », en soulevant les épaules comme si tout cela n'était pas de sa faute. « Mais vous m'avez vu jouer, vous savez ce qui vous attend », en se penchant un peu plus près de lui pour entrer dans son espace personnel.

Oliver détourna à nouveau la tête pour garder l'esprit calme et sourit à sa voix joueuse et son comportement légèrement provoquant.

\- « Vous avez peur de perdre ? », lui demanda-t-elle en s'amusant visiblement de son tourment à résister et pour l'attirer à faire ce dont elle avait envie.

\- « Ça marche d'habitude ce genre de chose ? », en secouant la tête, un sourire un peu plus grand sur les lèvres visiblement amusé lui aussi.

\- « Toujours », alors qu'elle lui offrait un sourire resplendissant et qu'une lueur joueuse dansait au fond de ses yeux.

\- « Je crois que je ne peux pas refuser alors », en se redressant.

Elle se détacha du bar en abandonnant son verre et Oliver la suivit jusqu'à la table. Elle ramassa les billes qu'elle plaça dans le triangle, plaça la bille blanche à l'autre extrémité et se tourna vers lui.

\- « Felicity », en lui tendant la main.

\- « Oliver », en lui serrant.

\- « J'aime savoir le prénom de celui que je vais battre », alors qu'elle retenait difficilement un sourire qui redressait le coin de ses lèvres.

Elle retira sa main de la sienne et la glissa dans sa poche pour récupérer le billet de cent qu'elle venait de gagner pour le poser sur le coin de la table.

\- « La partie est intéressée ? », demanda Oliver.

\- « C'est pour te motiver… cent dollars si tu me bats.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu gagneras ?

\- Je trouverai bien une idée… », en lui tournant le dos pour attraper la queue posée contre le mur.

Felicity se plaça face à la table et enduit le bout de sa queue de craie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas atteint un tel niveau de distraction et elle allait en profiter. Elle avait remarqué Oliver alors qu'il s'était redressé quand son adversaire mauvais perdant avait commencé à s'agiter. C'était rare que les hommes soient aussi prompts à se mêler à une bagarre en particulier sans attendre un retour de faveur. Mais il avait presque fallu qu'elle insiste pour qu'il accepte de l'affronter autour de la table. Elle le voulait et elle l'aurait, c'était simplement une question de temps et de jeu.

Oliver l'observait, elle frottait le bout de sa queue et approcha sa bouche pour souffler doucement sur le bout et disperser la craie en surplus. Il croisa son regard quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle s'amusait c'était incontestable, tout était calculé, le jeu au symbolisme sexuel, ses paroles aux accents sensuels et ses gestes ne manquaient pas de compléter le tableau. Elle lui sourit et se baissa pour se mettre en position.

Felicity plaça sa main à plat sur le tapis vert et accueillit la queue entre ses doigts. Elle visa et donna un coup sec pour casser le triangle. Deux billes disparurent dans les poches, une pleine et une rayée, elle choisit les pleines pour jouer la partie, et elle se redressa avec un sourire pour voir le regard d'Oliver plus sombre et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. C'était tellement facile avec les hommes et le billard. Leur esprit marchait aux fantasmes et il n'y avait rien de mieux que ce jeu. Son sourire se ternit légèrement alors qu'Oliver la regardait sans aucune des expressions qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Il savait se contrôler et ça allait être encore plus amusant se dit-elle.

Oliver vit le sourire de Felicity vaciller avant de devenir plus net. Il savait se contrôler, il avait appris à garder son calme et il allait surement devoir faire appel à tous ses moyens ce soir. Il la regarda étudier la table et elle se mit en position pour frapper une nouvelle bille qui roula et frappa le coin d'une poche.

\- « A toi… je ne veux pas jouer seule », en posant le talon de la queue sur le sol et en prenant appui dessus.

\- « Tu es trop charitable… »

Il reposa son regard sur la table et se baissa pour frapper la plus simple, celle qui se trouvait en ligne droite entre la bille blanche et la poche. Il la rentra sans difficulté et fut soulagé, il aura au moins rentré une bille. Il se déplaça pour tourner autour de la table et trouver un nouvel angle pour jouer un nouveau coup. Cette fois-ci il rata la poche de peu et quand il se redressa, Felicity se mit en place. Elle joua quelques coups, fit disparaître deux billes avant de le laisser jouer.

\- « J'ai envie que tu me montres ce dont tu es capable… tu penses que c'est possible ? »

Oliver ne répondit pas et baissa le regard sur la table. Il pouvait toujours tenter ces anciens coups. Il étudia la position des billes et tenta de se souvenirs de quelques connaissances qui pouvaient lui rester de sa jeunesse. La position, la force et l'effet à donner. Il ne voulait pas gagner, il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas mais il pouvait essayer de l'impressionner. Un peu tout du moins. Il décida de jouer la 10 bleue rayée dans le long de la bande en lui donnant assez de force pour la faire rebondir sur deux bandes et tomber dans la poche située au milieu de la longueur de la table.

Il raffermit légèrement sa prise sur la queue, respira lentement, visa le centre de la bille et frappa un coup sec. La bille roula, frappa la première bande, la seconde et il crut qu'il n'avait pas mis assez de force quand il regarda la bille ralentir avant de taper celle qu'il visait pour la faire tomber dans la poche. Oliver se redressa avec un sourire victorieux et chercha Felicity des yeux pour recueillir un regard admiratif. Il se tourna pour la trouver derrière lui et surpris ses yeux se relever pour rejoindre son visage. Il se sentit déstabilisé au regard qu'elle posait sur lui et se reprit rapidement.

\- « Ça t'a plu ?

\- Beaucoup », avec un regard sérieux, « et ton coup était bien joué », ajouta-t-elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne parlait pas de son jeu en premier lieu.

Oliver déglutit en sentant son corps réagir à son regard et à ses sous-entendus. Il s'était demandé si elle était seulement venue le chercher pour jouer au billard et maintenant son questionnement avait sa réponse. Elle voulait aussi jouer avec lui.

\- « A toi de me montrer ce dont tu es capable… », en serrant les mâchoires.

Felicity sourit en voyant Oliver faire des efforts, qui commençaient à être évidents, pour contenir les réactions de son corps et elle décida de lui donner encore un peu plus de difficultés. Elle se déplaça pour s'approcher de lui, pris appui sur le bord de la table devant lui pour poser sa queue et se baissa lentement en contrôlant ses gestes presque jusqu'à se coucher sur la table pour effleurer son entrejambe de ses fesses.

Oliver la regarda se préparer et se baisser devant lui. Son regard caressa ses courbes et se posa sur le bas de son dos qui se découvrit pour laisser apparaître une parcelle de peau qu'il eut envie de caresser pour sentir sa chaleur. Elle se pencha un peu plus et son regard se porta sur ses fesses moulées dans son pantalon et son imagination s'enflamma. Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit son corps se presser contre son entrejambe. Il l'avait mis au défi de lui montrer ce dont elle était capable et elle le prenait aux mots dans un tout autre contexte que celui auquel il s'attendait.

Un sourire étira doucement les lèvres de Felicity quand elle sentit qu'Oliver faisait un pas en arrière et que la pression s'amenuisait. Elle frappa une bille, se redressa, tourna encore autour de la table et retira sa veste en jean. Depuis qu'elle avait posé le regard sur lui, qu'elle avait vu son corps fort et musclé, elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Sentir ses mains sur elle découvrir son corps et elle voulait caresser ses muscles qu'elle prendrait plaisir à sentir se contracter sous son toucher.

Oliver la regarda faire bien incapable de détacher son regard de ses formes qui se dévoilaient un peu plus à lui. Son pantalon noir moulant lui avait déjà permis de se rendre compte de ses jambes parfaites et elle découvrait maintenant un top sans manche au décolleté sage. Celui-ci s'ouvrit quand elle se pencha sur la table pour viser et lui laissa à peine apercevoir la naissance de la vallée entre ses seins.

Felicity releva la tête pour savoir où se portait le regard d'Oliver et elle sourit de plaisir à l'avoir piégé. Il releva rapidement son regard en déglutissant difficilement quand il se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait et elle sourit en croisant ses yeux. Elle reporta son attention sur le jeu et fit disparaître son sourire pour se concentrer. Elle allait sortir le grand jeu. Elle visa la bille verte, tapa la blanche en visant légèrement en dessous du centre pour lui donner un effet de rotation rétrograde, taper la bille cible et faire revenir la bille blanche en place. Elle suivit le déplacement de la bille sans bouger en retenant sa respiration pour ne pas venir troubler le mouvement qu'elle avait initié. La bille roula et pivota légèrement, frappa la bille verte qui rencontra le coin de la poche et après une seconde à rester suspendue, elle tomba au fond alors que la blanche reprenait pratiquement sa place initiale.

\- « Pas mal… », s'exclama Oliver, « … et je ne parle pas que de ton jeu », en lui souriant alors qu'elle se redressait et plongeait son regard dans le sien, amusée.

\- « Pas mal… je n'ai droit qu'à ça ? Je vais devoir te montrer tous mes talents.

\- J'attends de voir ça… »

Elle tourna autour de la table, un air sérieux sur le visage en étudiant les angles et la position de toutes les billes. Elle avait rarement l'occasion de montrer ses talents à un nouvel adversaire. Soit elle jouait dans un club où les membres étaient tout aussi forts qu'elle voir plus, soit elle jouait dans les bars pour gagner quelques billets et là elle n'avait pas besoin de mettre en pratique les effets qu'elle maîtrisait.

\- « Fel… je ferme. Tu passeras par la porte de derrière quand vous avez fini ». Oliver releva la tête et regarda autour d'eux. Le bar était vide et fermé.

\- « On peut… », allait-il proposer mais le videur lui coupa la parole.

\- « Non, une partie de billard c'est sacrée pour Felicity, elle n'arrête jamais au milieu. Même si je sais qu'elle pourrait balayer la table en cinq minutes je préfère vous laisser tranquilles », avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Oliver reposa son regard sur elle en se demandant jusqu'où il se donnait le droit à aller. Il n'avait passé que peu de temps avec des femmes depuis son retour de l'ile. Il n'avait pas voulu replonger dans ses anciens travers et il n'était pas revenu de toutes ces épreuves pour profiter d'une vie de facilités. Il avait une mission et une place dans sa famille et leur entreprise à regagner. Une femme trop proche de lui le déconcentrerait forcément de ses buts et surtout il la mettrait en danger. Même s'il planifiait toutes ses attaques, prenait toutes les précautions nécessaires pour camoufler son identité et la garder secrète, il y avait toujours des risques qui existaient et les personnes trop proches de lui pouvaient être prises pour cibles. Il ne pouvait pas mettre une croix sur le dos de ces personnes en les côtoyant alors qu'elles n'avaient pas conscience de ce qu'elles affrontaient.

Une dernière chose le retenait, sa personnalité même. L'homme à l'âme torturée et à la vengeance brûlante, le tueur qu'il était devenu et qui vivaient parmi les ombres de son passé, entouré des fantômes de ceux qu'il avait tué. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher trop près d'un autre être vivant sans prendre le risque qu'il s'aperçoive de ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui. Il avait déjà était responsable de trop de pertes pour faire courir le moindre risque à une femme qu'il rencontrait. Même si elle était magnifique et le défiait par amusement.

\- « Un massé sur la bille jaune ». Il fut ramené brutalement au jeu quand Felicity annonça son prochain coup. « Je contourne les billes 7 et 15 », expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il restait silencieux.

Elle leva la queue pratiquement à la verticale au-dessus de la table, posa l'extrémité entre son pouce et son index alors que sa main était en extension à la verticale en prenant appui sur la table. Elle visa en prenant son temps et frappa la bille blanche d'un coup sec avec assez de force. Celle-ci se mit en rotation et se déplaça en effectuant une trajectoire courbe qui lui permit de contourner les deux billes et d'aller frapper la bille visée pour la faire tomber dans une poche.

\- « Alors ? Assez impressionné ? », en prenant une pause consciente de sa prouesse qui demandait des heures d'entrainement.

\- « Très impressionné ! », s'exclama Oliver qui venait d'oublier toutes ses pensées pessimistes au regard que la jeune femme lui lançait. « Tu as appris ça où ?

\- J'ai eu un très bon professeur… et je joue tous les jours… », en restant vague tout en cherchant un nouvel angle pour tirer une nouvelle bille sur le tapis.

Elle nettoya la table des billes restantes sous le regard d'Oliver puis vint s'asseoir sur le bord de la table face à lui. Elle posa la queue sur la table et posa ses mains à côté de ses cuisses pour prendre appui et se pencher en avant.

\- « Tu… crois que tu pourrais me donner un cours ? », demanda-t-il pour cacher son émoi à voir ses yeux bleus briller d'une nouvelle excitation.

\- « D'abord, j'ai gagné… j'ai droit à ma récompense ».

Elle tendit le bras pour attraper le tee-shirt d'Oliver et le tira à elle. Elle le sentit résister légèrement mais il finit par faire un pas dans sa direction et elle sourit en relevant la tête légèrement pour trouver son regard alors qu'il se retrouvait entre ses cuisses. Elle venait de passer une demi-heure à observer son corps fort et ses muscles saillants maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie.

Oliver tentait de résister mais même en y mettant toute sa volonté son corps pliait peu à peu. Il le sentait se réchauffer et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle posa une main sur son torse en relâchant sa prise sur son vêtement. Il sentit la chaleur de son corps à travers les épaisseurs de vêtement.

Felicity baissa la tête pour regarder ses doigts qu'elle faisait glisser lentement sur son pectoral. Elle le sentit contracter et percevait à peine son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. De son autre main, elle attrapa la queue autour de laquelle il avait le poing fermé et la posa à côté de l'autre sur la table. Elle prit ensuite sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur sa taille. Elle frissonna et releva la tête pour chercher une nouvelle fois son regard beaucoup plus sombre.

La main de Felicity remonta de son torse à son cou avant de se fondre contre sa nuque. Il sentit ses doigts venir jouer avec la naissance de ses cheveux et elle exerça une pression légère pour l'attirer à elle. Oliver se baissa lentement et elle pencha la tête pour que leurs visages glissent l'un contre l'autre. Il ferma les yeux et libéra un souffle fébrile à la sentir si près de lui. Elle tourna la tête et ses lèvres se posèrent au coin de sa bouche avant de se déplacer sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un nouveau baiser.

La gorge d'Oliver se resserra et il goûta avec plaisir à la douceur de ses gestes tout en raffermissant sa prise sur sa taille. Il sentit sa langue humide venir caresser ses lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche avec plaisir lui laissant prendre le contrôle de la situation. L'idée qu'elle avait le contrôle de la situation depuis le début lui traversa l'esprit avant de se noyer immédiatement dans le plaisir à sentir sa langue chercher la sienne. Il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche en sentant la baiser de Felicity s'intensifier tout en prenant son visage en coupe. Il glissa une main sur sa nuque pour la maintenir et lui rendit son baiser avec passion, caressant sa langue insatiable.

Felicity en avait assez de jouer, elle caressa son torse en descendant jusqu'à la lisière de son tee-shirt et remonta sa main sous le tissu pour être en contact avec sa peau. Elle sentit les muscles d'Oliver frémir sous son toucher et elle s'enhardit un peu plus. Elle posa sa main droite sur sa boucle de ceinture et la défit rapidement.

\- « Attend », grogna Oliver en cassant le baiser et en attrapant sa main.

\- « Non, maintenant ».

Elle l'attrapa par la nuque pour retrouver sa bouche et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon pour glisser sa main sur son entrejambe. Ils grognèrent simultanément de plaisir. Oliver en sentant sa paume se plaquer contre son sexe déjà tendu et Felicity à le sentir excité. Elle retira sa main rapidement et lui retira son tee-shirt. Elle prit le temps d'observer son torse fort et musclé qu'elle caressa en le sentant frémir à nouveau, Oliver lui retira son top et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il caressa son ventre de ses pouces et les remonta sur ses flancs jusqu'à ses seins qu'il caressa par-dessus ses sous-vêtements. C'est Felicity qui le retira avant de prendre les mains d'Oliver pour les poser sur sa poitrine nue. Elle l'observait la caresser alors que son regard dévorer ses gestes. Elle ferma les yeux en le sentant pincer légèrement un de ses tétons et émit un gémissement guttural. Elle sentait son intimité palpiter et déjà prête pour lui.

Oliver retrouva sa bouche qu'il envahit profondément tout en caressant ses seins tendrement. Il dévia ses baisers, traçant une ligne sur son menton, son cou, pour arriver à sa poitrine. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de chacun de ses seins avant d'en prendre un entre ses lèvres et glissa ses mains dans son dos pour la maintenir. Il la sentit se cambrer en resserrant ses mains autour de sa tête, il glissa une main jusqu'à ses reins et caressa sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il agrippa. Il continuait de déposer des baisers sur sa poitrine, mordillait ses tétons avant de les lécher, glissa une main entre eux pour ouvrir son pantalon et il glissa rapidement une main entre ses cuisses. Il la découvrit trempée et son sexe durcit un peu plus.

Felicity se cambra un peu plus en sentant les doigts d'Oliver venir effleurer son clitoris.

\- « Dé… déshabille moi », souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Oliver s'exécuta, il lui ôta ses chaussures, glissa ses doigts sur le bord de son pantalon et de son string, elle prit appui sur la table pour se surélever et il lui retira les derniers vêtements qu'elle portait. Il n'eut pas le temps de profiter du spectacle qu'elle se collait contre lui pour le faire pivoter, posa sa main sur son torse et le fit reculer avec une pression jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur la table.

\- « Recule-toi », ce qu'il fit alors qu'elle lui retirait également ses derniers vêtements.

Elle attrapa son pantalon et retira le petit sachet dans sa poche arrière en observant son corps nu et son sexe dressé contre son bas ventre. Elle avait envie de lui, posa ses mains sur ses jambes qu'elle remonta jusqu'à ses cuisses et le rejoignit sur la table en le surplombant. Elle enjamba son corps marqué de cicatrices en prenant le temps de l'observer, Oliver ne bougeait pas et surveillait son regard qui parcourait son corps, ce corps qu'il avait du mal à supporter parfois. Il voulut se redresser, lui attraper les bras mais elle secoua la tête négativement et le repoussa en arrière. Elle retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux et secoua la tête pour libérer ses mèches qui tombèrent autour de son visage et Oliver déglutit alors qu'elle lui paraissait encore plus sauvage ainsi. Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre, glissèrent à son torse et elle continua ses caresses en les faisant aller et venir. Elle se baissa pour l'embrasser, caressa ses lèvres des siennes et elle soupira de plaisir en sentant ses mains fortes se poser sur ses hanches. Elle approfondit le baiser et il resserra ses doigts sur sa peau alors que leurs langues se caressaient sensuellement.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Felicity quitter les siennes, il en voulait encore et caressa son dos jusqu'à ses épaules dans l'intention de l'attirer de nouveau à lui mais sentir ses lèvres dans son cou courir jusqu'à sa clavicule réveillèrent un nouveau désir. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle continuait la découverte de son corps avec ses lèvres et il soupira en sentant sa langue lécher son torse avant que ses lèvres ne se referment sur ses tétons. Sa bouche continua son trajet sur son ventre et il glapit quand il sentit sa main se refermer autour de son membre. Ses doigts se resserrèrent doucement et elle fit quelque va et vient en faisant varier la pression de la base à son gland.

Felicity sentit une nouvelle vague d'excitation en sentant le sexe d'Oliver palpiter et durcir un peu plus alors que ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Elle redressa la tête et le vit les yeux fermés, la respiration plus rapide mais ce n'était pas suffisant, elle voulait le voir perdre pied. Elle prit son sexe en bouche profondément avant de le libérer et de le lécher sur toute sa longueur.

\- « Ah Felicity ! », en resserrant ses doigts agrippant ses mèches. Elle le reprit entre ses lèvres et fit danser sa langue sur son gland. « A… attend… j'ai envie… » et ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'elle enroulait sa langue autour de son sexe turgescent tout en le masturbant.

\- « Envie de quoi ? », alors qu'elle continuait ses caresses lentes, un sourire à le voir perdre pied.

\- « Envie de te sentir… viens », en attrapant ses hanches plus fermement.

Felicity ouvrit le sachet qu'elle avait sorti et prépara Oliver. Une fois fait, il l'attira plus près de lui pour la positionner au-dessus de son membre. Felicity le présenta à son entrée et Oliver retenait sa respiration en attendant de la sentir l'entourer. Il gémit de plaisir à sentir son gland entouré et de frustration alors qu'il en voulait plus. Elle descendit un peu plus ses hanches avant de se redresser et de recommencer jusqu'à le sentir entièrement en elle. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile pour s'habituer à sa grosseur.

Oliver avait ouvert les yeux, tout son corps était tendu alors qu'il tentait de contrôler son envie de se déhancher dans sa chaleur. Elle plongea dans son regard qui s'était assombri, elle aussi essayait de contenir les désirs de son corps. Il vit des frissons parcourir son corps, ses tétons se dresser et il l'attira à lui pour lui donner un baiser. Il gémit en la sentant changer de position et caressa ses lèvres lentement. Il recouvrit son corps de caresses, ses épaules, ses seins qu'il cajola, elle se redressa en prenant appui sur son torse alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches caressant ses fesses.

Felicity se déhancha doucement et frémit une nouvelle fois en sentant le sexe d'Oliver palpiter en elle. Son regard sombre ne quittait pas son corps et elle se mordit la lèvre à sentir autant de désir émaner de son corps et enflammer le sien. Elle se souleva avant de se laisser redescendre sur son membre dressé et planta un peu plus ses doigts dans sa peau, ses muscles roulant ses doigts alors qu'il se contractait.

Oliver serra les mâchoires à la sentir aller et venir alors que le rythme de ses mouvements augmentait et que ses seins tressautaient. Ses gémissements s'amplifiaient, elle était proche de l'orgasme et il se déhancha pour augmenter la force de ses pénétrations. Il sentit Felicity se resserrer autour de sa hampe, elle raffermit sa prise sur ses épaules et se cambra en jouissant dans un râle. Oliver se déhancha encore quelques fois et se libéra dans son intimité chaude et humide, son corps se figeant à bout de souffle et de force.

Felicity se laissa retomber sur le torse d'Oliver, caressa son menton tendrement et l'embrassa avant d'avoir le courage de bouger. Elle se redressa pour s'habiller alors qu'elle commençait à frissonner, Oliver en fit de même et après s'être débarrassé du préservatif il la retrouva en train de l'attendre.

\- « Tu es prêt pour ta leçon ?

\- Ma leçon ?

\- Si tu veux améliorer ton jeu tu devrais en profiter… », en attrapa la queue sur la table et en lui faisant signe d'approcher. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux apprendre ? », en passant ses mains dans son dos.

\- « A jouer comme toi », avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle soulevait un sourcil prête à se moquer.

\- « On peut déjà commencer par la position.

\- La position ?

\- Oui, tu pourrais améliorer tes coups, une meilleure précision et une meilleure visée. »

Oliver se laissa entraîner et se laissa faire avec plaisir quand les mains de Felicity se posèrent un peu partout sur son corps pour améliorer sa position. Ils ressortirent du bar une demi-heure plus tard après qu'Oliver ait retenu quelques trucs pour gagner ses prochaines parties contre Tommy. Il jeta un regard à la rue quand ils sortirent par la porte arrière.

\- « Je vais te raccompagner chez toi », et il la vit sourire. « Je veux être sûr que tu rentres saine et sauve.

\- C'est tout ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent feint et Oliver ne répondit pas.

Ils firent quelques pas et quand Oliver se rendit compte de l'ombre il était déjà trop tard. Il sentit une lame entailler son flanc, il donna un coup rapide et fort ce qui mit à terre leur agresseur. Il approcha sur ses gardes en demandant à Felicity de rester derrière lui. Il reconnut l'homme qui avait déjà tenté d'agresser Felicity dans la soirée alors qu'elle l'avait battu au billard. L'homme était à moitié assommé mais il aurait mérité qu'il lui brise la nuque et le laisse pourrir dans cette ruelle. Il sentit la main de Felicity se poser sur son épaule et sa haine sembla s'apaiser.

\- « Il va bien ? », demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- « A moitié assommé, il va survivre », répondit-il d'une voix dure en se redressant.

\- « Oliver… tu saignes », en ouvrant de grands yeux inquiets. Il baissa la tête et la rassura.

\- « Ce n'est rien, une plaie superficielle…

\- On n'en sait rien. Tu devrais aller aux urgences ». Il retint un sourire et refusa. « Alors je vais te soigner, je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça alors que tu viens de me défendre. »

Oliver se laissa finalement entraîner face au regard inquiet que lui portait Felicity. Elle le conduisit à son appartement et il découvrit un studio meublé d'une petite table dans un coin et d'un lit aux draps défaits dans un autre. Il fit un tour sur lui-même alors qu'elle était dans la salle de bain pour en revenir avec une petite trousse de secours. Cet appartement était petit, simple, mais accueillant et fonctionnel.

Elle lui retira sa veste et son tee-shirt et le poussa pour le faire assoir sur le bord du lit en ignorant ses protestations. Elle s'installa à côté, sortit le désinfectant et la gaze et s'employa à nettoyer sa plaie.

\- « Tu ne saignes plus. Et ça n'a pas l'air profond », commenta-t-elle rassurée.

\- « Je te l'avais dit.

\- Peut-être mais je préférais en être sûre », en relevant les yeux pour lui lancer un regard implacable. Il sourit en coin et elle se remit à sa tâche avant d'apposer un pansement sur la plaie.

Elle laissa sa main posée sur son ventre et prit le temps d'observer les cicatrices qui zébraient son corps. Elle déplaça ses doigts lentement alors qu'elle percevait le trouble d'Oliver. Cet homme l'intriguait, il paraissait calme mais son corps et ses réactions étaient les signes d'un homme qui savait se battre.

\- « Je dois partir », en se redressant brusquement mais Felicity lui attrapa les poignets en se plaçant devant lui.

\- « Attends… on n'est pas obligé de parler…

\- Je n'ai rien à faire ici », en fuyant son regard.

\- « Tu as été blessé, tu devais être soigné. Quelqu'un devait prendre soin de toi…

\- Je ne dois pas… je ne peux pas

\- Tu as une petite amie ? Une femme ? », alors qu'elle continuait à poser sur lui un regard qui cherchait à le comprendre.

\- « Non ce n'est pas ça », en la regardant sérieusement.

Oliver baissa la tête pour se raisonner et trouver le courage de s'éloigner de cette femme. Il avait une mission plus importante que son bonheur

\- « Tu à tes raisons… tu n'as pas à me les dires si tu ne le veux pas. Mais on pourrait profiter du reste de la nuit avant que tu ne partes », en s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

Il voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur son pectoral il relâcha un souffle et ferma les yeux sous le plaisir et l'envie qu'elle pouvait faire naître en touchant à peine son corps. Il sentit les mains de Felicity se poser sur sa taille, glissant jusqu'à ses hanches avant de passer dans son dos.

Felicity ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher. Elle avait besoin de sentir son corps et de le sentir encore une fois perdre pied en elle. Elle voyait en cet instant encore plus nettement la fêlure qu'elle avait pu distinguer dans son regard dans la ruelle. Oliver était abîmé par la vie comme bon nombre de personne mais a un tel point qu'il semblait avoir du mal à savoir comment vivre.

Elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir persuadé à rester alors elle retira son top et son jean pour finir de le convaincre. Oliver sentit sa gorge se serrer en la voyant en sous vêtement devant lui, elle attrapa une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa hanche et l'autre trouva sa place un peu plus loin sur ses fesses. Felicity se colla à lui en posant ses mains sur ses bras et en les glissant jusqu'à ses épaules, elle releva un peu plus la tête et quémanda un baiser qu'il lui donna avec retenu comme s'il se demandait si c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Oliver se laissa transporter encore une fois par ses caresses, cette femme arrivait à effacer tout ce qui l'entourait et assombrissait sa vie, il ne voyait plus qu'elle quand elle était dans ses bras. Il glissa sa main sur son sexe et appuya ses doigts un peu plus loin pour sentir son excitation. Le gémissement qu'elle libéra enflamma le désir dans ses reins et il passa la barrière de tissu pour sentir son humidité sans plus attendre. Il déplaça ses doigts entre ses lèvres et sentit son sexe tressauter. Il glissa un doigt en elle avant d'en ajouter un deuxième et de sentir rapidement ses doigts trempés de son excitation.

Felicity ouvrit la bouche plus grand pour gémir à la sensation des doigts d'Oliver en elle et abandonna ses lèvres en rejetant la tête en arrière. Oliver se baissa pour retrouver ses lèvres et elle le laissa prendre le contrôle de ce nouveau baiser. Elle le voulait encore, le sentir se perdre entre ses cuisses alors qu'elle se perdrait entre ses bras.

Felicity se déhancha pour s'empaler un peu plus sur ses doigts mais elle avait besoin de plus et Oliver dut le comprendre car il retira sa main et l'attrapa pour la coucher sur le lit défait. Il lui écarta les cuisses sans attendre et plongea entre elles pour embrasser son excitation. Elle s'agrippa à ses mèches alors que son corps dansait au rythme des vagues de désir qui se propageaient et elle jouit dans un râle sourd.

Oliver se redressa et parcouru son corps tremblant de baisers, caressa son ventre, ses hanches, ses seins encore couverts et atteignit sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent alors que les mains de Felicity avaient déjà trouvé sa boucle de ceinture et quand il sentit la pression du tissu s'amoindrir, Felicity lui tendit un nouveau préservatif pour se préparer. Il se présenta à son entrée et la regarda dans les yeux alors qu'il la pénétrait doucement. Son regard était encore plus profond et cette intensité qu'il pouvait discerner dans ses pupilles le troublait encore plus. Il se dégageait d'elle une force et une douceur cachées derrière son attitude nonchalante. Il ressentit le besoin de s'enfoncer dans sa chaleur et se déhancha lentement et de plus en plus profondément en la sentant l'accueillir peu à peu. Il s'immobilisa une fois entièrement en elle et savoura cette sensation à être enserré.

Il glissa son visage dans son cou, embrassa sa peau douce en reprenant ses mouvements, mordilla son épaule puis descendit pour atteindre sa poitrine qu'il libéra. Il sentait les mains de Felicity s'accrocher à lui, à ses flancs, ses épaules, caressant ses cheveux alors qu'elle l'encourageait à accélérer ses coups de reins. C'est ce qu'il fit quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de se perdre encore plus elle pour retrouver cette petite part de lui-même qu'il avait oublié depuis si longtemps. Celle qui n'avait pas été atteinte par tout ce qu'il avait fait et qui espérait encore.

Felicity sentit un nouvel orgasme se former au fond de son ventre quand Oliver se déhancha plus brutalement. Il se libéra en murmurant d'une voix rauque contre sa peau une série de mots qu'elle ne parvint pas à comprendre. Elle caressa ses cheveux et le tint serrer contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse glisser à côté d'elle. Mais même là, elle garda une main sur sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur retrouver son rythme plus calme et savourer de la chaleur de son corps en se lovant contre lui. Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin quand elle se réveilla qu'elle découvrit son lit vide aux draps froids.

* * *

 **J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Merci pour votre lecture et au mois de mai pour un nouvel OS. Je vous embrasse.**


	21. Un homme fait pour toi

**Un homme fait pour toi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vous retrouve comme tous les mois pour un nouvel OS olicity**

 **Je remercie celles qui ont laissé un commentaire sur l'OS précédent, aphrodite161701, Delicity-Unicorn, Olicity-love, Jessyjess35, Lulzimevelioska, Evy 47, et Ally84.**

 **Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn ma beta adorée. Tes licornes m'ont été d'une grande aide ;) Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: UA**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Felicity remontait l'allée du campus d'un pas léger, le soleil brillait et commençait à réchauffer doucement l'air,les pelouses étaient encadrées de fleurs qui s'épanouissaient et apportaient des touches de couleurs. Elle venait de sortir d'un cours passionnant sur les problèmes liés à la sécurité sur les réseaux et elle avait encore l'esprit en ébullition avec ce que leur professeur leur avait expliqué.

Elle pénétra dans le dortoir en poussant la porte en verre, gagna le premier étage, et remonta le couloir toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était pressée de retrouver son petit ami pour la soirée, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Oliver et déposa un baiser sage sur ses lèvres en s'appuyant sur son torse quand elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle fronça les sourcils en se retournant sur le point de lui demander s'il avait changé de parfum et elle sursauta en criant tout en portant ses mains à son cœur. Elle resta pétrifiée sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Oliver se tenait face à elle et la regardait avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement dans les yeux.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce… », balbutia-t-elle.

\- « Merci pour cet accueil plutôt chaleureux », entendit-elle dans son dos et alors qu'elle se tournait pour voir le garçon derrière elle, elle le vit attraper une paire de lunettes posée sur la table basse et les mettre sur son nez.

\- « Je te présente Jonas, mon frère », se mit à rire Oliver. « Il m'a fait la surprise de passer ».

Elle cligna des yeux quand Oliver se glissa à côté de lui et croisa le regard de Jonas tout aussi expressif que celui d'Oliver. Ils étaient presque des sosies parfaits, de la couleur de leurs yeux, à la blondeur de leurs cheveux. Son regard continua de les analyser, quelques détails permettaient toutefois de les différencier en les voyant côte à côte. Les lunettes bien entendu, mais Oliver était légèrement plus musclé et bronzé par rapport à son frère et là où il portait toujours des teeshirts, son frère était habillé d'une chemise. Elle savait qu'Oliver avait un frère jumeau mais c'était surprenant de les voir côte à côte sans s'y être préparé.

\- « Je dois me méfier ? », demanda Oliver à son frère en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ses yeux frisant de malice.

\- « Je suis désolée ! », s'excusa Felicity en rougissant légèrement et en portant la main à sa bouche.

\- « Ne t'excuse pas Felicity c'est moi qui devrais le faire… ce n'était pas intentionnel mais la situation a prêté à confusion », s'excusa Jonas en passant une main sur sa nuque, gêné lui aussi par la situation.

\- « C'est incroyable vous avez les mêmes gestes et expressions.

\- Oui », se mit-il à rire, « on en a souvent profité pour faire tourner nos parents en bourrique quand on était petits.

\- Et pour les cours quand on était plus âgés », s'amusa Oliver. « Il me remplaçait en physique et je passais ses épreuves de sport », en prenant son frère par le cou. « Mais heureusement je t'ai rencontré en premier », en relâchant son frère pour s'approcher d'elle.

Il prit son visage en coupe et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle releva la tête pour les accueillir et posa ses mains sur sa taille se laissant aller contre lui avec plaisir et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Oliver se décala. Elle rencontra le regard de Jonas qu'elle eut du mal à interpréter.

\- « Il va rester quelques jours avant de retourner dans sa fac.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, je vais apprendre plein d'anecdotes te concernant », elle se mit à rire quand Oliver grimaça.

Ils décidèrent de passer la soirée chez Oliver, commandèrent des pizzas et la passèrent à se remémorer des anecdotes. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Felicity de parler d'elle alors que Jonas apprenait à la connaitre. À la vue de ses questions, son frère lui avait déjà parlé d'elle et elle fut touchée par le regard que son petit ami posait sur elle à cet instant. Il semblait heureux qu'elle fasse la connaissance de son frère et qu'ils s'entendent bien.

Elle avait rencontré Oliver en début d'année. Pour tout dire, elle avait entendu parler de lui avant de le voir. Tombeur, beau et charismatique, la réputation du fils Queen le précédait. Elle avait entendu des filles dans son amphi en parler et elle pouvait dire que le tableau dressé n'était pas des plus reluisant. Elle avait fini par le rencontrer en personne à la soirée étudiante donnée pour Halloween. Elle s'était mêlée aux autres, avait discuté un peu et quand elle avait été sur le point de rentrer chez elle un garçon l'avait abordée. De beaux yeux, un corps athlétique et un sourire ravissant, il avait engagé la conversation et après s'être rendu compte qu'ils avaient un cours en commun, il lui avait demandé si elle faisait du sport et elle avait grimacé le faisant rire.

Ils avaient passé un long moment à discuter. Elle avait passé un bon moment et lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée pour aller aux toilettes, elle avait surpris une conversation qui lui avait fait comprendre que le garçon avec lequel elle discutait depuis une heure était Oliver Queen. Elle s'était sentie déçue de n'avoir été que sa proie de la soirée en pensant que son intérêt pour elle n'était motivé que par le but de la mettre dans son lit. Elle avait tenté de quitter la fête sans se faire remarquer mais il l'avait appelée alors qu'elle mettait un pied dehors.

\- « Tu t'en vas ? », lui avait-il demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Je… oui… je dois… », en bafouillant avant de se tourner dans le but de s'éloigner mais elle ferma les yeux et soupira. « Je suis désolée », en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. « Je n'ai pas envie d'être celle qui allongera ta liste ce soir ».

Oliver était resté muet face à cette accusation qu'il n'avait pas vu venir et il avait glissé les mains dans ses poches en hochant la tête tout en la baissant. Elle n'avait pas tort, son premier but quand il l'avait croisée avait été de la charmer pour passer un moment agréable avec elle mais il avait pris plaisir à discuter avec elle et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ça se termine ainsi.

\- « Tu n'as pas tort… », commença-t-il hésitant. « Ma réputation parle pour moi », en soulevant les épaules. « Mais on pourrait peut-être être amis ? », en relevant la tête pour juger de sa réaction. Felicity fronçait les sourcils et elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de croire ce qu'il lui disait. « Ou euh… peut-être tu pourrais me donner un coup de main… on partage un cours et j'aurais peut-être besoin…

\- Tu veux des cours de soutien… ?», lui demanda-t-elle stupéfaite. « J'espère que ce n'est pas une excuse pour arriver à tes fins, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça », répondit-elle d'un ton brusque, pas très sûre de savoir si elle pouvait le croire.

\- « Non… vraiment, je dois réussir cette année… sinon ça va devenir compliqué chez moi », d'une voix plus basse en soufflant.

\- « Ok », en hochant la tête touchée de le voir un peu perdu.

\- « Ok », répéta-t-il avec un sourire rassuré. « Je te raccompagne si tu veux…

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine… je retrouve un ami.

\- On se voit en cours alors ? »

Elle avait hoché la tête et Oliver l'avait regardée s'éloigner en se demandant encore ce qui lui avait pris. Il ne la connaissait pas, si une fille lui disait non, il ne se posait pas de question et passait à la suivante, mais cette fois il avait agi autrement sans avoir encore pourquoi et il s'était vite aperçu qu'il avait bien fait.

####

Felicity, installée dans le canapé, écoutait avec attention Jonas lui parler de son frère et de leur jeune sœur Thea. Celle-ci avait toujours été plus proche d'Oliver que de lui, surement parce qu'ils avaient un esprit beaucoup plus aventurier que lui.

\- « Et pourtant Ollie n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter », en riant doucement en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- « Pourquoi tu dis ça Thea t'adore », s'exclama Oliver surpris en retrouvant sa place aux côtés de sa petite amie en passant un bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui.

\- « Oui moi aussi, mais vos caractères sont plus proches et vous vous êtes toujours bien entendus la preuve vous vous êtes donnés des surnoms.

\- Ollie ? », demanda Felicity en se tournant vers Oliver « je trouve ça très mignon » alors qu'Oliver lui souriait.

\- « Et je l'appelle Speedy car c'est une pile électrique », ce qui fit rire Jonas aux souvenirs de leur sœur leur courant après.

Ils passèrent encore un moment à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'aller se coucher. Oliver entraîna sa petite amie dans sa chambre. Il enroula sa main autour du poignet de Felicity et l'attira à lui. Elle se colla contre son torse et releva la tête pour accueillir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre et quand elle posa ses mains sur sa taille il l'approfondit sans attendre. Felicity posa ses mains sur ses joues et cassa le baiser avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Elle posa son front contre le sien en soupirant.

\- « On ne devrait pas… », alors qu'un frisson la gagnait en sentant les mains d'Oliver se glisser sous son top pour caresser ses reins. « Ton frère est à côté… et… ça me gêne », alors que son souffle s'emballait à sentir ses caresses sur sa peau nue.

\- « Tu as raison… », en se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur son cou, « mais ça va être horriblement difficile de te résister », en appuyant ses baisers tout en soupirant.

\- « Ça suffit », en resserrant sa prise sur sa tête pour l'éloigner en riant doucement. Elle posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et se recula. « Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer Jonas et je suis sûre qu'on deviendra amis ». Oliver la resserra contre lui en glissant une main derrière sa tête.

\- « Moi aussi je suis heureux, mon frère et ma sœur sont importants pour moi et je suis rassuré que vous vous entendiez bien. »

####

Oliver arriva inquiet dans son appartement et trouva Felicity et Jonas en train de rire. Il resta un instant médusé à les voir aussi à l'aise l'un avec l'autre à pleurer de rire et quand Felicity l'aperçut et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, son inquiétude se transforma en irritabilité.

\- « On avait rendez-vous il y a une heure », d'une voix qu'il tentait de contrôler.

\- « Quoi ? Mais il est quelle heure ? », en attrapant son portable. « Et tu as essayé de m'appeler… », d'une petite voix en grimaçant.

\- « Oui une quinzaine de fois. On devait se retrouver au café », d'une voix plus forte.

\- « Je suis désolée…

\- Et je me suis inquiété… tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone », alors que sa voix tremblait de colère mêlée à l'inquiétude.

\- « Désolé. C'est à cause de moi », s'interposa Jonas en se relevant pour faire face à Oliver. « On travaillait… », en nettoyant ses lunettes gêné.

\- « Vous n'aviez pas l'air de travailler », en lui lançant un regard tout en serrant les dents.

\- « Oliver ! », s'insurgea Felicity. « On a travaillé sur le projet de Jonas et on y a passé la journée, c'était passionnant. On a voulu alors faire une pause et je n'ai pas vu l'heure », en s'approchant de son petit ami pour poser une main sur son bras. Oliver était tendu et elle était un peu surprise de sa réaction. « Je suis désolée si je t'ai inquiété », en resserrant ses doigts tout en cherchant son regard.

Oliver avait baissé la tête en se rendant compte maintenant que sa réaction avait été disproportionnée. Felicity n'était jamais en retard, il ne s'était pas inquiété mais alors qu'elle ne répondait pas à son portable une appréhension s'était installée au fond de son torse. Il était rentré rapidement chez lui pour savoir si elle s'y trouvait et la voir rire sans inquiétude avec Jonas avait viré son inquiétude en une contrariété lui vrillant le torse.

####

Jonas revient avec deux verres de bières et se glissa sur la banquette aux côtés de Felicity. Elle lui sourit en le remerciant et prit une gorgée de son verre après avoir trinqué avec lui. Elle soupira de plaisir et Jonas se mit à rire.

\- « Tu n'aimes pas seulement étudier alors… tu aimes aussi sortir boire un verre.

\- Bien sûr, Oliver a beau dire que la bibliothèque est ma deuxième maison, je sais faire autre chose aussi », en souriant. Il tendit son verre et ils trinquèrent une nouvelle fois avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée. « Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré.

\- Moi aussi », en se tournant vers lui. « Tu es quelqu'un de sympa et ça m'a permis d'encore mieux connaitre Oliver ». Elle vit le sourire de Jonas se faner légèrement et elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait dit. Contrairement à Oliver il laissait apparaître beaucoup plus ses émotions et ça la déstabilisait toujours.

\- « Je suis heureux de cette visite… j'ai retrouvé mon frère… » avant de se taire en baissant les yeux. Felicity lui attrapa la main en sentant son trouble et la resserra pour le soutenir.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement. Il hocha la tête et la releva en essayant de contrôler un peu mieux ses émotions.

\- « Nos parents n'ont pas toujours été souples avec Oliver… il y a eu de nombreuses crises à la maison… et ça a eu un effet plutôt négatif sur lui et sur notre relation. »

Il fit une pause en se perdant dans ses souvenirs où il avait senti son frère s'éloigner de lui peu à peu et à ce sentiment étrange de ne pas réussir à l'aider en pensant comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. C'était la première fois aussi qu'il ressentait le sentiment de solitude alors qu'il avait toujours tout partagé avec lui.

\- « Je crois qu'on s'est éloigné car il y avait une sorte de rivalité entre nous, de jalousie et on ne parvenait plus à se comprendre… », il releva la tête avec un petit sourire. « Mais maintenant je suis rassuré », en prenant la main de Felicity dans la sienne. « Il semble plus calme, plus confiant et c'est à toi qu'il le doit ». Elle sourit, gênée par ces mots.

\- « Il parvient peut-être plus facilement à être celui qu'il est réellement en étant loin de sa famille… Je suis heureuse que ça vous permettent de vous retrouver en tout cas.

\- Il t'en a déjà parlé ? », lui demanda Jonas un peu curieux alors qu'il savait qu'Oliver avait du mal à se confier.

\- « Pas vraiment… mais on a commencé à se voir plus régulièrement quand je lui ai donné un coup de main pour des révisions. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était une manœuvre de drague », en riant à ce souvenir « mais il a étudié sérieusement. Il m'a dit un soir qu'il pouvait donner plus que ce qu'on avait toujours attendu de lui… je pense qu'il devait parler de vos parents, il avait l'air réellement touché.

\- Oui… je suis étonné qu'il t'ait parlé si facilement et ça me rassure. Je suis fier de lui », en se confiant pour la première fois sur Oliver. « Il a eu un mauvais passage mais je sais qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. J'adore mon frère et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Il a l'apparence du garçon cool qui ne s'attache à rien mais il a besoin de quelqu'un qui croit en lui et je crois que tu es celle-ci.

\- Et tu es là toi aussi maintenant ». Jonas hocha la tête et prit Felicity dans ses bras enfin rassuré pour Oliver.

Felicity entra dans la chambre d'Oliver après avoir passé une partie de la soirée avec Jonas, il était posté à la fenêtre en regardant à l'extérieur et elle le rejoignit pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule avant de retirer ses chaussures en soupirant. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain tout en défaisant son chignon, se démaquilla et revint dans la chambre pour retrouver Oliver. Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée et il lui manquait alors qu'en ce moment il était très pris par les entraînements de foot.

Elle se colla contre son dos et passa ses mains sur son ventre pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne bougea pas et elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son dos. Elle le sentit s'agiter légèrement, se redressa pour le contourner et lui faire face mais il parla avant.

\- « On devrait arrêter de sortir ensemble ».

Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et son esprit refusa de comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et le força à se tourner vers elle. Oliver évita son regard quelques secondes, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et quand il leva son visage et qu'elle croisa ses yeux, elle sentit son cœur se fendre.

\- « Quoi ?... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que… je ne comprends pas… », bégaya-t-elle alors que sa gorge se resserrait.

Oliver la regardait, il voyait son regard fouiller le sien pour tenter de comprendre son comportement et ses mots. Il sentit sa main se resserrer sur son bras et sentit sa gorge se serrer à ce qu'il lui faisait endurer.

\- « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un… », en baissant les yeux.

Felicity le regarda rendue muette par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de parler et son regard se brouilla sous les larmes qui envahirent ses yeux.

\- « Tu… », d'une voix cassée par la tristesse et elle ravala un sanglot. « Tu… », sans arriver à continuer sa phrase.

\- « Tu es une fille sympa… », en murmurant et en croisant avec difficulté son regard noyé de larmes. « Je suis désolé mais tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un de bien…

Elle regardait ce garçon face à elle qui n'avait rien du Oliver qu'elle connaissait et elle fronça les sourcils. Le silence s'étirait, Oliver cherchait les mots pour s'expliquer et la porte s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître Jonas. Aucun des deux ne bougea, leurs regards fixés l'un à l'autre.

\- « Je suis désolé j'avais oublié… », Jonas se figea à son tour en notant la tension dans la pièce et en se rendant compte des larmes de Felicity et du visage fermé de son frère. « Ça va ? », demanda-t-il pour la forme.

\- « Ton frère vient de me quitter… » alors que sa voix se brisait à la fin de sa phrase. « Il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre… », en se tournant vers lui et en laissant cette fois ses larmes se déverser à prononcer cette vérité cruelle tout haut.

Jonas fit un pas de plus dans la pièce rendu muet par cette nouvelle. Il regardait Oliver mais son frère faisait tout pour fuir son regard et quand Felicity se jeta dans ses bras, il passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la réconforter. Jonas continuait d'observer son frère qui avait le regard fixé sur Felicity et quand celui-ci releva les yeux pour tomber dans les siens, il vit son regard déchiré et comprit ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

\- « Tu as toujours fait ça… », en brisant le silence occupé par les pleurs de Felicity. « Me laisser tes jouets », précisa Jonas devant l'air interrogatif de son frère.

\- « Non », se défendit-il, blessé par ses mots. Felicity n'était pas un jouet, elle représentait tellement pour lui et en les voyant ensemble tout avait plus de sens. « Tu ne comprends pas », en s'énervant.

\- « Mais pourtant tu ne tiens pas compte de ses sentiments… », continua Jonas sans l'écouter « tu décides pour elle ce qui sera le mieux.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un », insista Oliver pour tenir tête à son frère.

\- « Et elle s'appelle comment?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas », claqua-t-il

\- « Tu veux me faire croire que tu as rencontré quelqu'un de mieux que cette fille folle amoureuse de toi ? »

Oliver ne répondit pas alors qu'il regardait Felicity enfouir son visage contre Jonas. Il combattit l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour lui demander de lui pardonner ce qu'il venait de dire. Au lieu de ça, il s'entêtait et son frère reprit.

\- « Mais je crois que tu as raison, je serais meilleur pour elle. Je ne la ferai pas souffrir, je saurais lui apporter ce dont elle a besoin et je serai capable de suivre ses explications sans fin quand elle parle de technologie. N'est-ce pas Oliver? »

Oliver face à eux, leva la tête et regarda le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Felicity en pleurs dans les bras de son frère. Il avait quitté son entrainement de football plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il savait qu'il était peu présent en ce moment avec tous les entraînements qu'il devait suivre et les matchs plus importants qui approchaient, mais Felicity lui manquait et il voulait lui faire une surprise. Il était passé par le bar, son regard était tombé immédiatement sur elle, il avait senti son cœur se gonfler de tendresse et d'amour à la voir rire et à s'entendre aussi bien avec son frère. C'était à ce moment que la vérité lui avait sauté au visage, ils les avaient vus échanger une accolade et il avait repensé à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Felicity méritait d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un à sa hauteur et il n'était pas celui-là.

Felicity avait commencé à se détacher des bras de Jonas et ses derniers mots la médusèrent.

\- « Non mais… », bafouilla Felicity en se reculant.

\- « Elle mérite quelqu'un à sa hauteur », répondit Oliver et elle se tourna brusquement vers lui.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par quelqu'un à ma hauteur ? », en se détachant complètement de Jonas pour se concentrer seulement sur Oliver.

\- « Quelqu'un qui t'aimera réellement et qui ne te fera pas souffrir…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de dire Oliver », d'une voix secouée.

Felicity ne quittait pas du regard Oliver qui avait baissé la tête et qui avait du mal à se tenir face à elle. Elle entendit à peine Jonas lui murmurer à l'oreille de ne pas laisser faire son frère et il sortit les laissant seuls.

\- « Regarde-moi, », murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Oliver croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'obstina à garder la tête baissée. « Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe Oliver » et il secoua la tête négativement. « Si… si tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre je pourrai le comprendre… » alors que son cœur était écrasé de douleur et elle retint un sanglot. « Mais Jonas m'a dit de ne pas te laisser faire…

\- Il ne comprend pas », d'une voix étouffée.

\- « Alors explique-moi », en faisant un pas vers lui lentement. Oliver lui faisait penser à un animal blessé qui était prêt à fuir ou à mordre s'il se sentait en danger et elle fit appel à toute sa patience pour ne pas risquer de le perdre.

\- « C'est mieux pour toi » Il voulait faire ce qui était le mieux, offrir à Felicity ce qu'elle méritait et ce n'était pas lui. « Le moitié du temps je ne comprends pas ce que tu me racontes…Tu as besoin d'un homme fait pour toi, un homme qui saura te stimuler intellectuellement et je ne…

\- J'ai besoin d'un homme qui m'aime », l'interrompit-elle en sentant son cœur se tordre de douleur en comprenant enfin ce qu'il faisait. « Un homme qui croit en moi et qui serait prêt à tout pour me rende heureuse Oliver », alors que sa voix se remplissait de sanglots, « et j'ai déjà tout ça avec toi », en s'approchant pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, elle le sentit se voûter un peu plus comme s'il cherchait à se protéger.

\- « Mais je... », sans oser toujours la regarder. Il sentait ses mains encadrer son visage, ressentait toute sa douleur dans le ton de sa voix.

\- « Je t'interdis de faire ça, tu entends Oliver? », murmura-t-elle à son oreille en passant ses bras derrière sa tête pour le serrer contre elle.

Oliver sentit ses dernières résistances flancher et il la prit dans ses bras, glissa son visage dans son cou et libéra ses larmes en la resserrant contre lui. Felicity fut envahie d'un sentiment de soulagement en sentant Oliver la serrer contre lui. Elle se mit à pleurer elle aussi, en sentant les soubresauts dans son corps et ils laissèrent leurs larmes se mélanger. Elle caressa sa tête tendrement pour le calmer alors qu'il resserrait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et continua à lui murmurer des mots réconfortant d'une voix tremblante.

Ils finirent par se calmer, toujours debout au milieu du salon, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils reprenaient leurs esprits peu à peu. Elle était déchirée de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui et qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa hauteur. Felicity continuait de craindre qu'Oliver la quitte pour de mauvaises raisons et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement quand il prit la parole.

\- « Pardonne-moi », murmura-t-il son front posé contre son cou, son visage perdu contre sa peau.

Elle sentit un soulagement l'envahir avec plus de force, elle glissa sa main dans son cou pour l'éloigner d'elle et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se détacha à peine de sa peau pour l'observer mais Oliver gardait les yeux fermés et elle appuya un peu plus son geste. Il devait comprendre qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas fuir.

Oliver sentit le baiser de Felicity se faire plus pressant, ses lèvres plus dures et sa langue s'insinuant entre ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir et se laissa dériver en sentant les caresses de cette langue quémandeuse. Il se soumit avec plaisir à ce baiser de plus en plus fougueux et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Felicity pour se retenir à elle. Il ne pouvait jamais résister à ses attentions et en cet instant il avait l'impression de tout ressentir avec encore plus de force.

Felicity avait besoin de retrouver Oliver, besoin de lui faire comprendre que c'était lui qu'elle aimait et elle le poussa sans rompre leur baiser jusqu'à la chambre. Elle ne lui laisserait aucune chance de s'enfuir et elle voulait lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Leur baiser s'enfiévra, leurs pas furent chaotiques et à aucun moment leurs corps ne se séparèrent.

Elle fit le premier geste pour le déshabiller alors que les mains d'Oliver restaient figées sur ses hanches. Il semblait ne pas oser faire un geste après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et elle prit les devant. Elle glissa une main sous son teeshirt pour caresser sa peau nue, elle sentit son ventre trembler et elle attrapa sans attendre le bas du vêtement pour lui retirer. Elle le jeta au loin, et replongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux en recouvrant sa bouche de la sienne avant de faire dériver ses baisers sur son menton et son cou. Son autre main partit à la découverte de son torse et elle prit plaisir à caresser ses muscles forts tremblant sous son toucher.

\- « Déshabille-moi », gémit-elle en ressentant le besoin de sentir ses mains sur elle.

Oliver obéit et lui retira son chemisier tout aussi rapidement et se penchant pour recouvrir sa peau de baisers. Ses lèvres explorèrent son cou alors qu'une de ses mains posée dans son dos la gardait contre lui et que l'autre remontait le long de son flanc pour trouver sa poitrine. Il caressa lentement le galbe d'un sein par-dessus son soutien-gorge et il sentit une excitation plus intense le gagner en l'entendant gémir.

Felicity était sur le point de lui demander de continuer mais il lui retira son sous-vêtement, la fit pivoter et l'allongea en l'accompagnant sur le lit. Tout ce temps elle sentit les lèvres d'Oliver, sa langue venir goûter sa peau et ses mains se perdre dans son dos. Elle glissa à nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors que ses lèvres découvraient sa poitrine. Il lécha et mordilla un de ses tétons avant de réaliser la même chose avec l'autre. Elle gémit un peu plus fort en pressent sa tête contre sa poitrine alors qu'il pinçait son téton doucement. Son envie de lui grossissait au fond de son ventre et elle glissa la main entre eux pour le déshabiller mais Oliver retint son geste. Elle sentit une appréhension remplir sa poitrine mais elle fut rassurée quand elle sentit que ses baisers dérivaient sur son ventre.

Oliver prenait toujours son temps pour lui donner du plaisir mais cette fois il avait l'impression qu'il devait lui prouver qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée sur lui et qu'il pouvait lui apporter tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il abandonna ses seins, traça une ligne de baisers brûlants et humides sur son ventre qu'il sentait trembler. Sa peau était chaude et soyeuse et il sentit son membre se tendre un peu plus en imaginant la suite. Il ouvrit rapidement son pantalon, se redressa pour lui retirer et retrouva rapidement sa peau avec sa bouche.

Il posa ses lèvres contre son bas ventre et reprit son chemin de baisers jusqu'à sa petite culotte. Il déposa quelques baisers par-dessus le tissu qu'il découvrit humide et sentit Felicity trembler un peu plus. Elle gémit son prénom et il n'attendit pas plus pour lui retirer le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait. Il plongea à nouveau entre ses cuisses, embrassa son sexe avant d'écarter ses lèvres pour goûter son excitation avec plaisir. Il embrassa, mordilla et lécha son sexe avec fougue.

Felicity ne cessait de gémir et elle se déhancha légèrement en sentant la langue d'Oliver venir jouer avec son clitoris gonflé d'excitation. Elle gémit de frustration en le sentant abandonner son bouton mais elle sentit sa langue se plonger entre ses lèvres et remonter avec plus de vigueur jusqu'en haut pour venir taquiner son excitation d'une langue plus dure. Le bruit des battements rapides de son cœur dans ses oreilles était assourdissant et un gémissement étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle resserrait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle tira légèrement dessus pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait le sentir en elle pour jouir alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler, mais il déposa une nouvelle caresse un peu plus appuyée sur son clitoris et elle se cambra en sentant une ligne de feu traverser son corps.

Oliver ralentit ses gestes en sentant le corps de Felicity se détendre et il caressa son flanc et son ventre tendrement en la sentant trembler légèrement. Il déposa encore quelques baisers sur sa peau tremblante et il remonta le long de son corps alors qu'elle resserrait toujours ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le conduire jusqu'à sa bouche. Ils échangèrent un baiser profond et paresseux, en prenant le temps de se caresser et il se tendit en sentant les mains de Felicity s'attaquer à son pantalon. Il tenta de se redresser mais elle l'arrêta en posant une main sur sa nuque.

\- « J'ai envie de te sentir au plus profond de moi Oliver ». Il resta immobile en semblant se battre contre ses sentiments contradictoires « Aime-moi encore », ajouta-t-elle et elle fut rassurée en le voyant se déshabiller.

Oliver se déshabilla et retint un gémissement en sentant son sexe se dresser sans barrière. Il était dur et le sentait palpiter avec encore plus de force à l'idée d'être bientôt enterré dans cette douce chaleur. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de culpabilité en sentant Felicity prendre son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il la regarde. Il releva le regard lentement, trouva ses yeux et ressentit tout son amour envahir son âme.

\- « Je t'aime plus que tout… » murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée et il la vit sourire tendrement.

\- « Je t'aime aussi Oliver », alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres puis se redressa pour pouvoir plonger dans son regard. Il se prit en main, se positionna à son entrée et sentit une brûlure irradier ses reins en sentant son gland recouvert de son excitation. Il donna un léger coup de rein et se glissa doucement entre ses cuisses sans la quitter des yeux. Leurs regards étaient aimantés et la respiration de Felicity semblait suspendue.

Lentement il se déhancha pour s'enfoncer dans sa chaleur et il s'immobilisa une fois introduit jusqu'à la garde. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour conserver ses esprits en ressentant le plaisir vriller ses nerfs. Il savourait le plaisir de sentir son membre dur entouré de sa chaleur moite et de son sexe resserré autour de lui.

Felicity se perdait dans le regard d'Oliver qui ne la fuyait plus. Elle garda une main resserrée sur sa nuque et l'autre glissa de son épaule jusqu'à sa fesse sur laquelle elle resserra ses doigts. Elle bougea légèrement en se déhancha pour s'offrir un peu plus et l'attira à elle pour partager un nouveau baiser profond. Elle le sentit frissonner et chercha sa langue qu'elle cajola de la sienne avant de le laisser se redresser.

Oliver se perdit dans le regard de Felicity et il voulait savourer cet instant le plus longtemps possible. Elle l'aimait et il se promit de faire tout son possible pour se faire pardonner son geste. Un frisson parcourut son corps en sentant les doigts de Felicity se resserrer sur sa peau, son sexe palpita un peu plus et il se déhancha une première fois en regardant ses lèvres s'écarter pour libérer un souffle lourd. Il recommença une nouvelle fois et elle gémit d'une voix basse qui l'électrisa. Il recommença avec un peu plus de force, et ses coups de reins s'enchaînèrent. Il chercha à la faire venir avant lui et en sentant son sexe se resserrer autour de lui, il se déhancha plus fortement et se perdit en elle en jouissant.

Felicity l'accueillit contre elle et resserra ses bras autour de lui alors qu'il se laissait tomber contre son corps à bout de force et de souffle.

\- « Pardonne-moi… », murmura-t-il encore une fois en plongeant dans son regard.

\- « Ne m'abandonne pas… j'ai besoin de toi », sans le relâcher et elle ferma les yeux en sentant son visage se glisser dans son cou.

Oliver parsema sa peau de baisers et de caresses avant de se laisser glisser à son côté et de l'entraîner avec lui pour la garder contre son torse. Ils s'endormirent rassurés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Oliver se réveilla le premier. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et se gorgea du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Felicity dormait appuyée sur son torse, le visage légèrement relevé vers lui. Il repoussa les quelques mèches qui barraient son visage et profita de cet instant parfait. Il avait pensé faire au mieux en s'éloignant d'elle mais il avait seulement réussi à les faire souffrir tous les deux. Il bougea doucement et la repoussa précautionneusement avec l'intention de lui préparer le petit déjeuner et il se figea en sentant ses mains se resserrer sur lui.

\- « Reste encore un peu au lit », marmonna-t-elle encore à moitié endormie.

Il sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux et la rassura. Il allait préparer le petit déjeuner et il revenait pour passer la journée entière avec elle sans quitter la chambre. Il s'habilla sommairement et referma la porte derrière lui pour s'atteler à la préparation du café. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleurer à cause de lui et de son mensonge et il ferait tout pour effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir lentement et fit demi-tour pour voir son frère entrer en catimini. Il le regarda surpris à le voir seul dans la cuisine et fut rassuré quand Oliver lui sourit.

\- « Ça va ? », demanda-t-il tout de même en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez pour être sûr du résultat après ce qui avait pu se passer.

\- « Elle m'a pardonné », répondit-il d'une petite voix. Jonas sourit en s'approchant et accueillit Oliver dans ses bras. Ils partagèrent une longue accolade. « Merci d'avoir été là » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- « Je savais qu'elle saurait te remettre sur le droit chemin. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Oliver, n'en doute pas et je suis fier de toi …. elle croit en toi, tout comme moi. Ne pense pas un seul instant que tu n'es pas digne d'elle… je sais que la vie au manoir était difficile et que je n'ai pas su être là pour toi…

\- Ne dis pas ça… », dit Oliver en voulant se détacher de Jonas mais il le retint contre lui.

\- « Je n'ai pas su… » en cherchant ses mots « elle t'apporte tout ce dont tu avais besoin et que tu n'as pas trouvé chez les tiens… laisse la t'aimer ».

Jonas lui donna une tape dans le dos et ils se séparèrent la gorge serrée et retinrent tous deux leurs larmes par pudeur. Oliver lui tourna le dos pour continuer à préparer le petit déjeuner et Jonas le regarda faire soulagé que tout ce soit arrangé, heureux qu'Oliver ait enfin trouvé la personne faite pour lui.

\- « Tu étais où cette nuit ? », lui demanda Oliver pour faire la conversation et briser cette ambiance qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

\- « Felicity m'a présenté à une de ses amies hier… » Oliver se tourna vers lui avec un sourire en coin et prit appui sur le plan de travail pour en apprendre plus. « Sara est une fille plutôt sympa et d'une chose à l'autre… », en soulevant les épaules avec un air ravi sur le visage. « Je lui ai promis qu'on allait passer la journée ensemble, je venais juste me changer. »

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots d'un ton plus léger puis Jonas se prépara et quitta l'appartement pour rejoindre Sara. Oliver termina le petit déjeuner et prit la direction de la chambre. Il prit le plateau d'une main et entrebâilla la porte de l'autre. Il resta quelques instants, immobile, à couver du regard le corps de Felicity allongée dans son lit sur le côté. Le drap découvrant une jambe et remontant à peine au-dessus de ses seins. Il s'approcha le cœur tambourinant, déposa le plateau sur la table à côté, avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son dos nu. Il la caressa de son pouce lentement et il la vit se réveiller, en ouvrant les yeux difficilement.

Leurs regards se trouvèrent, ils se fixèrent un long moment, échangeant tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire d'un simple regard. Puis il se baissa alors qu'elle se redressait sur un coude et ils échangèrent un baiser tendre en prenant le temps de caresser leurs lèvres. Il s'intensifia peu à peu et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il sentit la main de Felicity venir chercher son membre déjà prêt. Il retira son teeshirt, elle repoussa son boxer et elle vint s'asseoir sur lui en le guidant entre ses cuisses.

Felicity s'enfonça sur lui facilement déjà excitée par le regard tendre et amoureux qu'il posait sur elle. Elle se retint à ses épaules et elle commença ses vas et vient alors qu'il l'aidait à bouger en la tenant par les hanches. Elle se resserra contre lui, prit plaisir à sentir ses seins caresser son torse au fil de ses déhanchés, elle se laissa aller et augmenta le rythme déjà soutenu de ses mouvements en entendant claquer leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Elle sentit le plaisir grossir au fond de son ventre et ancra ses yeux aux siens pour jouir et l'emporter avec elle.

Oliver la resserra contre lui en la sentant perdre pied et se délivra au creux de ses cuisses. Il la tint contre son torse, toujours au creux de sa chaleur et lui murmura des mots d'amour étouffés contre sa peau alors que les battements de leurs cœurs s'apaisaient de concert pour battre au même rythme.

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture, à dans un mois... Je vous embrasse.**


	22. Une nouvelle chance

**Une nouvelle chance**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes. Voici l'OS de début du mois.**

 **Je remercie celles qui ont laissé un commentaire sur l'OS précédent, olicity-love, Lulzimevelioska,aphrodite161701, Jessyjess35, Delicity-Unicorn, lili2576, Ally84, Amazing-Destiny et Evy 47.**

 **Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn ma beta adorée, toujours à mes côtés. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Univers: UA**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

Oliver Queen, 30 ans, 1m85, cheveux châtains, yeux bleus. Il était dans la police depuis dix ans maintenant. Les premières années sous l'uniforme lui avaient valu un certain prestige et depuis deux ans, il était passé inspecteur. Il avait dit adieux à son uniforme mais en comparaisons sa plaque avait autant d'effet voir plus quand il s'annonçait.

Il poussa la porte, fit un pas dans le casino et frissonna à la sensation de l'air conditionné sur sa peau transpirante. Il tourna la tête pour évaluer les lieux et prit la direction du petit théâtre. Il traversa la salle de jeux occupée par les bandits manchots et salua d'un signe de tête quelques agents de sécurité qu'il connaissait. Il prit ensuite à droite, longea les tables de blackjack, et descendit quelques marches pour rejoindre le théâtre.

C'était un bien grand mot pour cet endroit. La salle arrondie était occupée au fond par une petite scène, le bar se trouvait sur la gauche et le reste de la salle était garni de petites tables plongées dans une semi-pénombre dont les petites lampes rouges les signalaient comme des îles perdues au milieu de l'océan.

Seules une dizaine de tables étaient occupées, majoritairement par des hommes qui venaient profiter du bar et ne portaient que peu d'intérêt à ce qu'il se passait sur scène jusqu'à cet instant où la raison de sa présence ici entra sur scène.

Felicity Smoak, 25 ans, 1m67, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, était habillée d'un body avec un décolleté plongeant, d'une veste queue de pie et ses jambes étaient entièrement découvertes. Elle poussa une boite noire à roulettes jusqu'au milieu de la scène et fit face à la salle alors que de faibles applaudissements et que des sifflets peu ragoutant résonnaient. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, installa un chapeau haut de forme sur la boite et donna un coup de poignet en faisant face à la salle pour déplier sa baguette de magicien.

Oliver vit le changement s'opérer sur son visage et dans la position de son corps, peut-être parce qu'il avait appris à lire le comportement postural pour les interrogatoires ou parce qu'il connaissait son suspect. Les mouvements de son corps étaient plus souples et gracieux, Felicity prenait des positions de présentation, un sourire s'était posé sur ses lèvres et sa voix résonna, vive et amusée.

\- « Mesdames et Messieurs. Vous êtes venus assister à un tour de magie…

\- On est surtout là pour toi chérie ! », cria un homme depuis la salle.

Felicity serra les dents et resta silencieuse. Elle avait horreur de porter ce déguisement dans lequel elle était à moitié nue mais c'était la base de la magie, détourner l'attention du spectateur pour le gruger. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle ferait bouffer un foulard multicolore à cet abruti pour ensuite lui retirer de la gorge. Pas besoin de magie pour ça.

Oliver garda le regard focalisé sur la scène et Felicity, elle n'avait montré aucune réaction et continuait comme si de rien était. Elle récita sa présentation, agita la main et fit sortir un lapin de son chapeau tout ça devant une salle silencieuse. Il se sentit mal pour elle alors qu'elle accentuait son sourire sous la lumière des projecteurs. Elle ne devrait pas se trouver là mais elle n'avait pas toujours fait les bons choix et sa vie rêvée semblait s'être irrémédiablement éloignée.

Il s'approcha lentement de la scène et se posta sur la droite, debout, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il assistait au numéro d'illusionniste bas de gamme des petites salles de Las Vegas, réalisé par une femme loin d'exploiter tout son potentiel.

Felicity remit son lapin dans sa cage et sortit un paquet de cartes. Elle fit signe au machiniste d'augmenter la lumière dans la salle. Si elle devait interagir avec le public elle préférait voir à qui elle s'adressait. Elle commença à distinguer les quelques personnes présentes, tourna la tête pour se faire une idée de son auditoire du jour, trois hommes à moitié ivres et même un peu plus, un homme au regard vicieux, surement celui qui l'avait apostrophée, deux qui semblaient sur le point de s'endormir et elle se figea en voyant l'homme debout sur sa gauche.

Oliver esquissa un sourire et lui fit un signe de main alors que le regard de Felicity croisait le sien. Elle tourna la tête et l'ignora purement et simplement en portant son attention sur un des hommes près de la scène. Il plongea de nouveau sa main dans sa poche et sourit un peu plus. Sa réaction était assez proche de celle à laquelle il s'attendait et il ne la blâmait pas.

Felicity resta interdite quelques secondes en tombant dans le regard d'Oliver mais elle se reprit rapidement, débita ses explications pour le tour suivant et tendit le paquet de cartes à l'homme le plus près de la scène. Il en tira une, elle fit mine de chercher quelques secondes celle qu'il avait choisi et la désigna correctement. Un applaudissement s'éleva sur sa gauche, elle s'avait que c'était Oliver mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, préférant l'ignorer.

Oliver regarda la fin du tour de cartes et quand il vit Felicity ramasser tout son matériel pour se diriger vers le côté de la scène il la suivit. Il la perdit de vue quelques secondes mais il s'enfonça dans les coulisses et la vit tourner au bout d'un couloir. Il accéléra le pas pour ne pas la perdre et quand il tourna à l'angle du couloir elle n'était plus en vue. Il regarda derrière lui, puis devant, hésitant dans la marche à suivre. Il décida de tenter sa chance, revint sur ses pas et prit la direction de sa loge.

Felicity se dépêchait pour échapper à Oliver, elle avait réussi à le distancer dans le couloir mais elle ne devait pas prendre de risque. Elle plaça Panpan dans sa cage, lui donna une carotte comme récompense et quand elle fut sur le point de retirer sa veste, la porte de sa loge s'ouvrit.

\- « J'ai tenté ma chance et j'ai gagné », avec un sourire dans la voix.

Elle ferma les yeux et leva la tête en soupirant au son de la voix d'Oliver dans son dos. Elle aussi avait tenté sa chance, elle avait parié qu'il sortirait pour la chercher dans la rue en pensant qu'elle s'était enfuie… et elle avait perdu. Elle se tourna et trouva Oliver dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- C'est un nouveau spectacle… », commença-t-il et il s'interrompit en voyant le regard de Felicity se remplir d'ombres.

\- « Disons que depuis notre dernière rencontre mon casier judiciaire est un peu plus rempli et complique les choses ».

Il déglutit et retint des excuses. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait utilisé ses aptitudes d'illusionniste au service du crime. Ils se regardèrent en silence en se jaugeant pendant quelques secondes et c'est Felicity qui brisa le silence tendu.

\- « Tu es là en tant qu'ex-petit-ami ou en tant qu'inspecteur de la police de Vegas ?

\- Inspecteur », répondit Oliver un peu plus mal à l'aise maintenant. « Il y a eu des vols…

\- Et vous me suspectez inspecteur ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec une voix un peu plus froide.

\- « Et… j'ai des questions à te poser… » et Felicity se mit à rire doucement.

\- « Je n'ai pas à y répondre », en se tournant pour finir de ranger ses affaires.

\- « Felicity ! », d'un ton lasse, « ne m'oblige pas…

\- Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à rien Oliver », alors que des souvenirs de leur histoire envahissaient son esprit. Elle tenta de se donner une contenance en rangeant son foulard multicolore, son chapeau haut de forme et repoussa dans un coin sa boite trafiquée.

\- « Tu réponds à mes questions et je te laisse tranquille », d'une voix plus tendue alors qu'il se sentait attaqué par son sous-entendu.

\- « Je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Très bien », en s'approchant pour lui attraper le bras. Felicity se retourna brutalement en sentant la main d'Oliver se resserrer autour de son bras.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai demandé gentiment, si tu ne veux pas répondre je te place en garde à vue », en l'entraînant vers la porte. Felicity résista et posa la main sur sa poitrine pour le repousser.

\- « Non mais tu plaisantes », s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

\- « J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? », en se tournant vers elle. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre, un affrontement silencieux auquel mit fin Oliver. « On va au poste ».

Oliver traversa le casino en tenant toujours fermement le bras de Felicity. Il avait essayé d'avoir des réponses en restant amical mais si elle n'y mettait pas du sien il devait avoir recours à d'autres moyens. Cette affaire mettait à cran ses supérieurs et il n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser lui faire porter la responsabilité du piétinement de l'enquête.

Felicity suivait comme elle le pouvait le rythme de marche d'Oliver, elle l'avait un peu trop poussé et au lieu de seulement un peu l'énerver elle avait réussi à le mettre en rogne. Elle héla une serveuse et eu à peine le temps de lui demander de donner de l'eau à Panpan avant de passer les portes du casino et de se retrouver sous le soleil brûlant du désert. Elle plissa les yeux pour se protéger de l'éclat blanc et prit une inspiration pour supporter cette sensation étouffante qui la prit à la gorge.

Oliver glissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez sans lâcher le bras de Felicity. Elle ne s'échapperait sans doute pas mais il ne préférait pas prendre de risque. Il se pencha pour ouvrir la porte arrière de sa voiture et se tourna vers Felicity pour lui faire signe de monter.

Felicity lui lança un regard plein d'interrogation en cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux mais elle ne vit que son reflet dans les verres sombres de ses lunettes. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira pour lui montrer toute son exaspération et monta pour s'installer sur la banquette arrière. Oliver referma la porte et elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de poignet intérieur pour l'empêcher de sortir.

\- « C'est vraiment n'importe quoi », murmura-t-elle entre ses dents d'une voix agitée.

\- « Tu as dit quelque chose ? », demanda Oliver en prenant place sur le siège conducteur et en jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur pour voir Felicity.

Il prit le temps de l'observer dans l'éclat du soleil. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu mais elle n'avait pas changé. Son caractère était toujours aussi explosif et quand elle redressa la tête il put apercevoir le millier de nuances dans ses yeux bleus. Tout son visage était fermé et il pouvait presque entendre ce qu'elle pensait. Il brisa leur échange, mit le contact et glissa ses mains sur le volant en portant son regard sur la route pour se diriger vers le commissariat du centre.

Il conduisait depuis cinq minutes au milieu du trafic chargé de la ville lorsque la radio grésilla.

\- « Signalement d'un 10-99 et possible 10-57 ». L'attention d'Oliver fut attirée par le reste des précisions et il attrapa le micro.

\- « Inspecteur Queen 10-69, je me rends sur les lieux ». La radio cracha l'adresse et il changea de direction.

\- « Non attends je ne vais pas passer la journée à attendre que tu aies terminé », lança Felicity d'un ton exaspéré.

Il ne répondit pas en se demandant si ce vol avait un lien avec l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait et quand il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur Felicity s'était adossée au siège et regardait par la fenêtre, les mâchoires serrées. Avec un peu de chance il résoudrait cette affaire rapidement grâce à son aide et il pourrait lui ficher la paix comme elle le souhaitait.

Il se gara à l'ombre d'un arbre devant la propriété et coupa le contact. Cinq voitures de police étaient déjà présentes sur les lieux, les agents avaient dressé un cordon de sécurité, et en jetant un regard circulaire il se rendit compte que l'équipe scientifique n'était pas encore présente. Il descendit de voiture, en fit le tour et ouvrit la porte arrière.

\- « Je dois passer sur les lieux, tu restes ici en attendant.

\- Bien sûr oui », en riant à moitié alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre bien gentiment.

\- « Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter ». Il attrapa ses menottes, passa un bracelet autour du poignet de la jeune femme et attacha l'autre à l'œillet situé à l'arrière du siège passager.

\- « Tu plaisantes, tu vas me laisser là, attachée !

\- Pour être sûr que tu ne bouges pas, je reviens dans cinq minutes », en s'éloignant en direction de la demeure cossue.

\- « Oliver reviens immédiatement… », cria-t-elle. « Je te préviens… », mais il ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière et elle ragea toute seule en tirant un coup sur les menottes. Elle leva la tête en fermant les yeux et soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège.

Oliver fit un signe de tête à l'agent en faction et recueillit quelques détails en passant. Il y avait eu effraction et vol sur les lieux. Le propriétaire était président d'une société de cybertechnologie, qui avait été semble-t-il enlevé. Il pénétra dans la demeure, leva la tête pour pouvoir embrasser toute la pièce du regard puis se dirigea vers un collègue déjà présent. Il n'avait pas d'autres informations et lui demanda la permission de faire le tour des lieux car cette affaire avait des similitudes avec celle sur laquelle il travaillait. Son collègue acquiesça et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la direction du bureau, Oliver tourna la tête sur la gauche et suivit le couloir jusqu'à une grande pièce éclairée par une baie vitrée occupant tout un mur.

Le mobilier était un mélange de bois et de métal, des lignes droites adoucies par de nombreuses plantes disposées dans la pièce. Le bureau placé au centre avait été mis à sac et l'ordinateur placé dessus, sur l'écran duquel des photos défilaient. Il fit le tour du bureau et s'accroupit pour jeter un œil aux documents éparpillés sur le sol. Il souleva quelques feuilles à l'aide de son stylo pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes. Il fronça les sourcils face aux lignes incompréhensibles.

\- « C'est de la technique de haut niveau », d'un ton admiratif.

Oliver tourna la tête et tomba sur une paire d'escarpins vernis. Son regard remonta le long de ces jambes nues et il se redressa en sentant une colère mêlée à l'incompréhension le remplir.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu as retiré les menottes ? », en lui faisant face.

\- « Je t'en prie Oliver », en lui lançant un regard blasé, « je sais me libérer de menottes depuis que j'ai six ans ». Son père lui avait tout appris et depuis son enfance elle baignait dans le monde de la prestidigitation. « Et je t'ai emprunté tes clés, tu as oublié que je suis très douée de mes mains », en lui tendant le petit trousseau qui se balançait au bout de son doigt et avec un sourire amusé.

Il lui attrapa violemment le trousseau en feignant d'ignorer le double sens de ses paroles, prit une profonde inspiration pour éviter de s'énerver et il s'aperçut de l'agent à l'entrée de la pièce. Le jeune homme qui l'avait accueilli à son arrivé avait le regard perdu sur Felicity ce qui l'irrita un peu plus.

\- « Et vous l'avez laissé entrer ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton excédé en s'approchant de l'agent ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme.

\- « Elle a dit qu'elle était avec vous inspecteur… et… », en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

\- « Ça va », en secouant la tête. « Je sais qu'elle peut être très persuasive », en se retournant vers elle.

Felicity était toujours penchée sur les feuilles dispersées au sol, inconsciente du regard d'Oliver sur elle. Elle était absorbée par ce qu'elle découvrait et releva la tête quand Oliver se racla la gorge.

\- « Tu comprends de quoi ça parle ?

\- On dirait des calculs et des recherches sur… un moyen de compresser des données si je ne me trompe pas ».

Oliver lui fit signe de se décaler pour laisser travailler l'équipe scientifique qui arrivait. Ils ouvrirent leur valise pour passer la pièce au peigne fin et trouver le moindre indice et il l'entraîna dans le couloir en gardant un œil sur l'équipe.

\- « Un moyen de compresser des données ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils l'écoutant déjà se lancer dans une explication technique.

Quand il lui fit signe de ralentir, elle simplifia ses explications et Oliver finit par hocher la tête. C'était une recherche avec de grandes possibilités. Il la regardait surpris et impressionné sans comprendre comment elle avait pu terminer dans ce casino de seconde zone.

\- « Tu es une sorte de petit génie qui est capable de comprendre ça ? », lui demanda-t-il en montrant les documents étalés sur le sol. « Je ne savais pas… tu… », en cherchant ce qu'il voulait réellement lui demander.

\- « C'est un passe-temps », répondit-elle en ignorant sa surprise, « une langue qui me parle ».

Ils furent interrompus par le chef d'équipe qui quitta les lieux pour avertir l'inspecteur responsable de l'enquête des empreintes qu'ils avaient trouvées. Oliver demanda à son collègue s'il pouvait fouiner encore un moment et quand il eut son aval il prit Felicity par le bras rapidement.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils à le voir faire comme s'il cherchait à la cacher à ses collègues et il la conduisit près de l'ordinateur en veille.

\- « Tu pourrais trouver des infos ? », en pointant le matériel dernier cri.

\- « C'est un jeu d'enfant », en souriant ravi qu'il lui donne accès aussi facilement à de possibles données qui pourraient confirmer ses craintes.

Elle s'installa sans attendre sur le fauteuil, prit en main la souris et l'écran s'éclaira en demandant un mot de passe. Elle réfléchit à la meilleure façon de faire et ouvrit une fenêtre de commande, tapa quelques lignes de codes et ouvrit l'ordinateur sans difficultés. Elle fit une recherche rapide, le cœur battant, le regard courant d'un dossier à l'autre. Elle sentit son souffle se couper et referma toutes les fenêtres.

\- « Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? », lui demanda Oliver en se baissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur en prenant appui sur le bureau.

\- « Non », en se tournant vers lui pour croiser son regard bleu tendre. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à lui mentir si facilement. « Désolée ».

Elle savait qu'Oliver était un homme honnête et droit dans son travail mais elle n'était pas aussi irréprochable que lui.

\- « Merci d'avoir essayé », d'un ton las et elle lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- « Alors ça semble avoir un lien avec ton affaire ? », lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître trop intéressée.

\- « Possible… », en se redressant.

Oliver fit signe à Felicity qu'il était temps qu'ils partent. Ils prirent la direction de la sortie en silence et quand ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur il se tourna vers elle un peu gêné.

\- « Tu as entendu des choses dans ton cercle de connaissance ? », en pensant à ses relations pas toujours très honnêtes.

\- « Non, rien… J'ai mis une distance entre ces connaissances et moi… mais je pourrais me renseigner si tu veux », lui proposa-t-elle en le voyant si dépassé.

\- « Merci », en laissant son regard parcourir son visage. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent une fois encore et il brisa leur contact rapidement. « Je vais te raccompagner ».

Oliver se gara devant chez Felicity, il coupa le contact et le silence se fit. Il était passé la voir pour obtenir des informations et ce moment passé en sa présence lui avait rappelé tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Et en cet instant il n'avait pas envie que ça se termine. Il comprenait qu'elle lui en voulait, leur histoire s'était terminée par son emprisonnement. C'était ce qu'elle méritait et pourtant il n'avait pas voulu cela. Il devait lui dire au revoir mais il voulait repousser l'échéance. Il se tourna vers elle pour lui proposer de lui servir d'indic sur cette affaire et Felicity prit la parole.

\- « Je t'offre un verre ? », lui proposa-t-elle. Il croisa son regard et sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Il hocha la tête, incertain de la suite des choses, et la suivit jusqu'à son appartement en essayant de ne pas se faire de fausses idées. L'appartement de Felicity n'avait pratiquement pas changé et une nouvelle vague de souvenirs l'assaillit et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait cru en leur histoire, qu'il pouvait la faire changer et la ramener sur le droit chemin mais ça ne s'était pas passé ainsi.

C'était l'inspecteur du poste dans lequel il travaillait à cette époque qui avait démantelé l'équipe de voleurs avec qui Felicity était en contact. Elle n'avait jamais voulu dénoncer qui que ce soit et elle avait été envoyée en prison sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il avait tenté de la voir au début mais elle avait toujours refusé ses visites et il avait fini par espérer que cette expérience pourrait lui ouvrir les yeux et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas à sa place dans ce genre de combine.

Il posa ses yeux sur elle quand elle s'approcha un verre de whisky à la main qu'elle lui tendit avant de se poster à la fenêtre de son appartement pour boire une première gorgée du sien. Felicity laissa la chaleur de l'alcool se répandre dans son corps en pensant à la façon dont Oliver et elle s'étaient retrouvés. Elle l'avait aimé pour finir par le haïr et elle avait l'impression après ces quelques heures passées avec lui que tout ceci était très loin maintenant. Leur histoire ratée lui donnait l'impression d'une autre vie.

\- « Alors cette affaire… tu as des pistes ? », en détournant la tête pour le regarder.

\- « Peut-être… mais rien de sérieux ». Il soupira avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre et baissa la tête perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle reporta son regard sur la nuit alors que l'ambiance lui paraissait étrange et familière. Le silence s'étira encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver reprenne la parole.

\- « Je suis désolé », d'une voix calme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour être venu te voir en suspectant que tu avais toujours des accointances avec de mauvaises personnes… et que tu pouvais être mêlée à l'affaire ».

Felicity comprit immédiatement de quoi il parlait et elle se tendit. Ils ne l'avaient jamais abordé, elle avait toujours refusée de le revoir quand leur histoire d'amour s'était terminée car son petit ami avait contribué à son arrestation.

\- « J'ai pensé faire ce qui était pour le mieux… », reprit-il.

\- « C'est loin », l'interrompit-elle. Oliver resta interdit.

\- « Tu avais l'air de m'en vouloir pourtant aujourd'hui ».

Felicity soupira et avala la dernière gorgée de son verre. Elle avait passé les dernières années à lui en vouloir, à rendre responsable Oliver de tout ce qui se passait de mal dans sa vie. Il était celui qui avait initié sa chute, depuis il était le point de mire de toute sa rancœur mais cette journée avait changé la donne.

\- « C'est plus facile de faire porter la faute aux autres », sans le regarder. « Mais il faut avancer… », ajouta-t-elle après un silence. « Et contre toute attente », en se tournant vers lui, « ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir », d'une voix plus basse.

\- « Moi aussi », souffla-t-il en la voyant s'approcher de lui.

Elle lui prit son verre des mains et le posa avec le sien sur la table toute proche. Elle lui fit face de nouveau, leva légèrement la tête pour laisser son regard dériver sur son visage et posa une main sur son torse.

Oliver sentit sa gorge se serrer, le regard de Felicity ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses intentions et il sentait son désir pour elle se réveiller avec plus de force alors qu'il l'avait contenu toute la journée.

\- « Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée… », tenta-t-il au vue de leur passé. Felicity caressa son torse lentement et remonta une main à sa nuque.

\- « Je propose qu'on teste pour le savoir », murmura-t-elle.

Elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Oliver. Elle prit le temps de les caresser lentement en fermant les yeux et en se laissant envahir par des sensations enivrantes.

Oliver ferma les yeux et accueillit les lèvres douces de Felicity avec plaisir. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille pour la maintenir comme il le faisait toujours pour la stabiliser quand elle voulait l'embrasser. Il libéra son souffle dans un soupire en sentant ses doigts jouer avec ses cheveux et son corps fut traversé d'un frisson grisant. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant la pression s'amenuiser, croisa le regard de Felicity, perdue dans ses émotions. Ils n'avaient partagé qu'un baiser chaste mais c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Il posa une main sur sa joue, son cœur battant comme un sourd dans sa poitrine et quand elle l'entraîna vers sa chambre il se laissa faire sans discuter.

Felicity lâcha la main d'Oliver quand ils franchirent le seuil de sa chambre et se tourna vers lui. La pièce était seulement éclairée par les lumières de la ville et la pénombre les entourait. Elle retira sa veste queue de pie et se retrouva seulement vêtue de son body noir. Oliver se rapprocha d'elle et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer en sentant ses mains se poser sur ses hanches. Son contact lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Elle frissonna quand il glissa une main sur son bras jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il prit dans sa main. Ils échangèrent un regard profond et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement quand il se pencha vers elle.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser et Oliver l'approfondit peu à peu. Il prit plaisir à entendre Felicity gémir dans ce baiser et il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, emmêlant ses doigts à ses mèches pour la garder contre lui. Il explora lentement sa bouche, caressa sa langue avant d'alléger le baiser pour l'approfondir ensuite un peu plus. Il avait passé une main dans son dos, caressait son corps en la maintenant contre lui comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'éloigne tout à coup. Il voulait se laisser aller, la redécouvrir mais sa peur de la voir s'éloigner encore une fois le freinait.

Oliver sentit les mains de Felicity sur son torse nu et gémit à son tour. Elle lui retira sa chemise et il savoura les caresses de ses mains sur sa poitrine et son dos alors que leur baiser s'enfiévrait. Il prit son visage en coupe, embrassa son menton, sa mâchoire avant de dévier ses baisers vers son cou. Il caressa sa poitrine à travers ses vêtements et l'entendit soupirer dans un léger gémissement ce qui l'encouragea à continuer.

Felicity tira légèrement sur les cheveux d'Oliver pour retrouver sa bouche et glissa une main sur son entrejambe. Elle sentit son excitation à travers les vêtements et quand elle le caressa un peu plus durement il grogna. Elle sentit ses mains s'attaquer à la fermeture de son body et il glissa une main sur sa poitrine quand il se débarrassa en partie du vêtement. Il prit son sein en coupe dans sa paume et quand il pinça sa pointe dressée, elle se cambra en gémissant, brisant leur baiser.

Oliver sentit les mains de Felicity se resserrer sur sa nuque et il posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge alors qu'il continuait de titiller ses tétons. Rien n'avait changé entre eux, dès qu'ils posaient la main sur l'autre leurs corps réagissaient de concert. Il avança lentement pour la faire reculer jusqu'au lit et l'allongea doucement en la surplombant. Il releva la tête pour croiser son regard, déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de retrouver encore une fois son regard pour lire son envie.

Il traça une ligne de baisers humides dans son cou, mordilla son épaule avant de descendre dans la vallée de ses seins. Il avait toujours une main perdu dans ses cheveux et l'autre caressait son flanc lentement. Il prit un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres avant de se mettre à le lécher et le mordiller.

Felicity soupira et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux courts d'Oliver pour le maintenir contre elle. Elle sentait son excitation au creux de ses cuisses et pensa qu'il savait toujours comment lui donner du plaisir. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent à son autre sein et il pinça son téton humide entre ses doigts. Elle se cambra en sentant son excitation s'amplifier quand il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses pour la caresser.

Oliver gémit contre son sein alors que Felicity écartait les cuisses pour lui laisser un peu plus l'accès. Il sentit le vêtement humide sous ses doigts et une envie impérieuse de sentir cette moiteur l'entourer. Il retira sa main pour finir de la déshabiller, attrapa son vêtement et se redressa pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes avant de le jeter au loin. Il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux et savourait ce tableau excitant. Felicity nue, le regard plein de désir et son corps chaud et tremblant. Il se déshabilla rapidement et il vit le regard de cette femme qu'il n'avait pas réussi à oublier se poser sur son membre dressé ce qui le fit bander un peu plus. Il se baissa pour l'embrasser en posant une main sur sa hanche et l'autre à côté de sa tête pour se maintenir.

Felicity avait du mal à contenir son souffle et elle gémit doucement en sentant Oliver glisser un doigt dans son intimité tout en recouvrant son corps de baiser. Elle caressa son dos, en le griffant légèrement et glissa une main sur son ventre avant de refermer ses doigts sur son sexe. Oliver se figea en gémissant et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle fit aller et venir sa main lentement, caressa son gland de son pouce et sentit son humidité. Elle continua ses caresses tout le long de son sexe dressé et il se déhancha lentement dans sa paume. Elle sentit qu'il reprenait ses va et vient en elle avant d'ajouter un second doigt et elle se mordilla la lèvre quand son pouce caressa son clitoris. Il la préparait pour qu'elle puisse l'accueillir et elle mouilla un peu plus à cette idée de le sentir enfoui au creux de ses cuisses.

Oliver retira ses doigts de son intimité, repoussa la main de Felicity qui était en train de le masturber et se prit en main pour se positionner à son entrée. Il frissonna en sentant son humidité recouvrir son gland et dût se faire violence pour contenir ses instincts qui lui dictaient de s'enfouir sans attendre dans cette chaleur exquise. Il remonta son regard sur le corps de Felicity, appréciant ses courbes douces, les frissons qu'il voyait courir sur sa peau, ses seins dressés pour enfin plonger dans son regard. Il fut déstabilisé par ses pensées et les émotions beaucoup plus intenses que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire mais à cet instant une seule comptait.

\- « Tu m'as manqué », avoua-t-il en murmurant.

\- « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Oliver », en caressant sa joue. Leurs regards restèrent ancrés l'un à l'autre et ils se perdirent dans ce qu'ils percevaient dans les ombres. Elle frotta son pouce sur sa pommette et se déhancha lentement pour l'encourager à se glisser en elle.

Oliver poussa doucement sans perdre son regard et se délecta de la sensation de cette chaleur moite qui l'avalait. Il la pénétra peu à peu, un peu plus profondément à chaque mouvement et se cala contre ses hanches une fois enfoui dans ce fourreau parfait.

Felicity sentait le membre d'Oliver palpiter dans son intimité, son souffle était difficile et quand elle posa la main sur son torse elle perçut le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur. Elle posa une main sur ses reins et l'autre sur sa fesse pour l'encourager à se déhancher et remonta ses jambes pour le sentir un peu plus profondément.

Ils avaient tous les deux terriblement envie de se laisser emporter par le plaisir alors il se retira, plongea un doigt entre ses lèvres pour caresser son clitoris et il gémit en l'entendant geindre alors qu'elle se déhanchait. Il commença à réaliser de long va et vient lents tout en titillant son clitoris gonflé d'excitation et bien vite ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides et brutaux.

Felicity s'accrocha aux épaules d'Oliver alors qu'elle se laissait gagner par le plaisir. Elle gémit plus fort quand elle le sentit changer de position et qu'il abandonna son clitoris pour venir cajoler ses seins et que sa langue se frayait un chemin entre ses lèvres. Leur baiser devint rapidement désorganisé et leur souffle erratique.

Oliver sentait l'orgasme gagner du terrain, il replongea sa main entre leurs corps et la caressa avec empressement. Il la sentit se resserrer autour de son sexe et il la fit jouir alors que son orgasme explosait. Felicity se cambra, toutes les fibres de son corps tétanisées par la force du plaisir en libérant un gémissement profond et grave. Oliver ralentit ses coups de reins, encore tremblant de la force de son orgasme et continua pour prolonger ce plaisir.

Il ouvrit les yeux en reprenant son souffle difficilement et posa son front sur celui de Felicity. Il se détacha pour poser un baiser sur son front puis un sur ses lèvres et se laissa glisser sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids. Il se sentait à bout de force et resserra ses bras autour de son corps pour la garder contre lui. Il la sentit resserrer ses bras autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux en nichant son visage dans son cou. Son esprit dériva en sentant ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux et il s'endormit bercé par ses caresses et entouré de son odeur suave.

Felicity se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, Oliver la tenait toujours dans ses bras et elle avait emmêlé ses jambes aux siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et respira son parfum en appréciant la chaleur de sa peau nue contre la sienne. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Elle profita encore quelques minutes de cette sensation avant de se lever doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle attrapa un déshabillé qu'elle passa et se rendit dans le salon. Elle chercha des yeux la veste d'Oliver et la trouva abandonnée sur un fauteuil. Elle palpa les poches et en sortit son portable qu'elle connecta à son ordinateur.

Elle se tourna pour jeter un œil vers la porte de sa chambre en se mordillant la lèvre puis reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fouilla dans le portable, l'utilisa pour accéder à ses mails et toutes ses correspondances professionnelles et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Deux noms d'inventeurs qui étaient portés disparus et le nom de leur suspect numéro un. Son souffle trembla et elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle repoussa sa tristesse et sa douleur pour pouvoir réfléchir et se focaliser sur ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Oliver sentit un frisson et se réveilla en entendant un bruit. Il tourna la tête pour voir si Felicity était près de lui et il trouva le lit vide. Il passa la main sur sa place et sentit la fraîcheur du drap qui indiquait qu'elle était debout depuis longtemps. Il se redressa sans faire de bruit, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre sur ses gardes. Il fit le tour de l'appartement, ne trouva aucune trace de Felicity et sentit alors ses doutes se réveiller. Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et en retira son portable qu'il vérifia. A première vue tout allait bien mais après avoir vu Felicity accéder si facilement aux informations de la victime du jour, il doutait sur ses compétences à savoir si elle ne l'avait pas piraté. Il hésita quelques instants puis sortit en trombe de l'appartement à la recherche d'un téléphone publique.

Il en trouva un au bout de la rue puis fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un peu de monnaie. Il composa rapidement le numéro du poste où il travaillait et demanda sans attendre le service technique en donnant son numéro de plaque. Il fut soulagé de reconnaître la voix de Barry de l'autre côté du combiné, lui expliqua la situation et le jeune homme lui confirma bien que Felicity avait eu accès à son portable quand il indiqua que la dernière activation avait eu lieu il y avait à peu près une heure. Il souffla d'exaspération à s'être fait avoir et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, les doigts resserrés avec force autour du combiné.

\- « Tu pourrais la suivre si tu as son identité et son numéro de téléphone ?

\- « Bien sûr, c'est la base ».

Oliver lui donna toutes les informations et il entendit Barry pianoter à toute vitesse. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de lui donner une localisation.

\- « Oliver tu ne peux pas utiliser ton portable, elle l'a cloné si tu l'utilises elle pourra voir tous tes messages.

\- La radio dans ma voiture ? », lui demanda-t-il.

\- « Oui, je me connecte à ta fréquence et je te guide ».

Il raccrocha et courut jusqu'à sa voiture qu'il fit démarrer en trombe. Barry le guida et Oliver se retrouva devant le building d'une compagnie de cybertechnologie en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici en pleine nuit.

\- « Je préviens les renforts », déclara Barry mais Oliver le retint.

\- « Attends. Laisse-moi le temps de juger de la situation…

\- Tu ne dois pas être seul sur le terrain.

\- Oui je sais mais s'il te plait… laisse-moi le temps…

\- Trente minutes et après je préviens les patrouilles », et Oliver le remercia.

Il se pencha pour ouvrir la boite à gant pour en retirer son arme, sortit de la voiture et fixa son étui à sa ceinture. Tout se rejouait comme la première fois. Elle l'avait utilisé pour avoir des informations et lui mentait mais il repoussa cette idée de son esprit pour garder la tête froide.

Il fit rapidement le tour du bâtiment et trouva une porte forcée. Il dégaina son arme et pénétra dans le couloir aux aguets. Il avança en surveillant les moindres bruits et perçu au bout d'un moment des voix. Il s'avança le plus silencieusement possible et resta stupéfié de ce qu'il vit.

\- « Arrêtez ce que vous faites », en braquant son arme. Felicity était assise face à un écran et elle se figea à la voix d'Oliver. Il la vit jeter un regard au portable posé devant elle. « Je n'ai pas utilisé mon portable, je ne sais pas pourquoi… je me suis méfié et j'ai eu raison.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… », tenta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui et en lui lançant un regard peiné.

\- « Vraiment ? », cracha Oliver en colère qu'elle puisse le tromper ainsi. « Tu n'es pas en train de pénétrer le réseau informatique d'une entreprise avec ton père qui est le suspect numéro un de mon affaire.

\- Oliver… », tenta encore une fois Felicity.

\- « C'est inspecteur Queen », en lui jetant un regard mauvais avant de porter son attention plus loin, « et je vous ordonne d'arrêter de taper sur ce clavier monsieur Smoak. C'est un ordre de la police de Las Vegas ».

Felicity se leva et s'approcha d'Oliver les mains en l'air en se positionnant entre lui et son père.

\- « Felicity ! », en sentant la situation lui échapper. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Je dois aider mon père et faire tomber les vrais responsables et on est sur le point de le faire. C'est le président de cette entreprise qui a planifié les vols et les disparitions et il a fait porter le chapeau à mon père », lui expliqua-t-elle calmement.

\- « Vous n'utilisez pas la bonne méthode.

\- Ça aurait pris trop de temps et Palmer aurait réussi à cacher ses traces.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche… et tu aurais pu m'en parler… me faire confiance.

\- La dernière fois je t'ai fait confiance et je me suis retrouvée en prison », lui rappela-t-elle.

\- « Tu travaillais avec une bande de voleurs et tu n'as jamais voulu les balancer ! », en haussant le ton exaspéré et blessé. « Je t'ai supplié de le faire mais tu as préféré les protéger et me repousser.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… », alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Oliver serra les dents pour ne pas se laisser avoir encore une fois et son attention fut attirée par Noah qui s'approcha de Felicity. Il passa un bras autour de son cou et Oliver ne vit que trop tard l'arme qu'il braqua sur la tempe de sa fille.

\- « Lâchez cette arme », ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte. Il vit le regard de Felicity s'écarquiller et la peur la gagner.

\- « Papa ? », murmura-t-elle. « Papa qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Oliver j'ai manipulé ma fille, avant de la prendre en otage ce soir. Rien n'est de sa faute et avec un bon avocat que vous lui trouverez elle pourra s'en sortir sans faire de prison.

\- Monsieur Smoak, lâchez cette arme. Je comprends ce que vous essayez de faire mais je ne peux pas vous laisser vous en sortir. Les renforts sont surement déjà dehors… »

Il devait bluffer un minimum pour gagner du temps et sortir Felicity de cette situation. Il savait que son père n'allait pas lui tirer dessus mais il préférait ne pas voir un canon pointé sur sa tête.

\- « C'est plus simple ainsi Oliver », avec un sourire confiant. « Je prouve mon innocence en transmettant toutes les informations aux journaux, ma fille ne peut pas être inculpée de collaboration, elle sera à l'abri pour le reste de ses jours alors que je disparaîtrai… et vous avez intérêt à prendre soins d'elle sinon… », en fichant son regard dans le sien.

Oliver sentit tout le sérieux de sa menace et resserra son poing sur son arme. Il jeta un regard à Felicity toujours dans son rôle d'otage alors qu'ils se déplaçaient vers la sortie en passant à sa hauteur en gardant une distance de sécurité. Il regarda Noah Smoak reculer dans le couloir puis s'arrêter. Il le vit se pencher pour parler à l'oreille de sa fille et elle étouffa un sanglot.

\- « Moi aussi papa je t'aime ».

Il la relâcha et elle se laissa tomber au sol alors que Noah s'enfuyait. Oliver l'avait dans sa ligne de mire, tendit le bras en criant une nouvelle sommation mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Son regard fut attiré par Felicity en pleurs et il s'approcha rapidement d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se raccrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

\- « Je suis… désolée », en parlant difficilement au travers de ses larmes et de ses hoquets. Oliver la serra contre lui en se demandant s'ils parviendraient un jour à se faire de nouveau confiance.

####

Oliver monta rapidement les quelques marches pour entrer dans l'appartement et soupira de plaisir à se retrouver au frais. Il jeta sa veste sur le fauteuil, passa par la cuisine pour prendre une bière et traversa l'appartement pour atteindre l'autre bout. Il prit appui contre le chambranle de la porte tout en posant son regard sur Felicity qui avait le nez plongé dans ses livres. La pièce qui leur servait de bureau était simple et fonctionnelle et leur permettait de passer encore plus de temps ensemble quand il ramenait du travail chez eux.

\- « Ça avance ? », lui demanda-t-il en faisant un pas dans la pièce. Elle releva la tête et retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

\- « Oui », soupira-t-elle en s'adossant à sa chaise. « Mais j'ai besoin d'une pause », en attrapant la bière qu'il avait à la main pour en boire une gorgée. « Tu arrives au bon moment », en lui souriant.

Il se baissa pour trouver ses lèvres et déposa un baiser qu'il approfondit lentement et les laissa à bout de souffle rapidement. Il se décolla d'elle, posa un baiser sur son front avant de se redresser et de regarder sur quoi elle travaillait. Depuis que Noah avait disparu dans la nature, il avait lavé son nom, Palmer avait été arrêté et condamné et Felicity après une enquête avait été blanchie.

Leur nouvelle relation avait eu un peu de mal à se construire après cet événement, ils avaient parlé longuement, elle lui avait tout raconté en lui demandant de la croire et elle avait réussi à apaiser sa méfiance au fil des jours. Ils avaient décidé de prendre le temps de se retrouver, de ne pas bruler les étapes et après avoir eu quelques rendez-vous, ils étaient passés aux choses plus sérieuses. Felicity avait décidé de changer de vie et faire enfin quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'exploiter toutes ses compétences et qui lui donnerait plus de satisfaction. Il était resté sans voix quand elle avait émis l'idée de travailler dans la police et lorsqu'il avait vu son regard se voiler face à son silence, il l'avait rassurée et lui avait promis de tout faire pour l'aider à y arriver. Rapidement après ça, Oliver lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui et depuis ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble. Son regard fut attiré par une carte postale colorée posée sur la table.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Oliver.

\- « On a reçu une carte d'Aruba… il me souhaite bonne chance pour mon examen d'entrée dans la police ». Felicity vit un sourire en coin étirer les lèvres d'Oliver « Tu penses que c'est ironique ? », lui demanda-t-elle et il secoua négativement la tête.

\- « Il veut ce qui est le mieux pour toi ». Elle se leva pour lui faire face, prit son visage entre ses mains et le parcouru du regard.

\- « Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi », en pensant à la carte postale. Il plongea dans son regard en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien fait mais elle l'interrompit. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu me fais confiance et ça n'a pas de prix », avec un regard un peu plus intense.

Elle se serra contre le corps d'Oliver et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle approfondit le baiser, en glissant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos. Elle lui avait tout raconté ce jour-là et depuis elle ne lui cachait plus rien. Elle avait pris conscience qu'il était celui qu'il lui fallait et elle avait tout fait pour reprendre sa vie en main et le rendre fier d'elle. Elle sentit les mains d'Oliver se poser sur sa taille et la soulever pour la poser sur la table. Elle écarta les jambes pour l'emprisonner entre elles et soupira à l'idée que c'était une bonne façon de faire une pause dans ses révisions. La vie leur offrait une nouvelle chance et elle n'avait pas l'intention de la gâcher.

* * *

 **J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à continuer à poster un chapitre par mois sur ce recueil mais je ne l'abandonne pas... les publications seront seulement moins régulières.**

 **Je vous embrasse en espérant** **vite** **vous retrouver pour un nouvel OS.**


	23. Une soirée pour tourner la page

**Bonjour à toutes. Après un hiatus de quelques mois voici un nouveau lemon. L'idée a été soumise par Amazing-Destiny, j'espère avoir rempli la mission.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier OS et de continuer à suivre ce recueil.**

 **Un denier mot pour ma beta extraordinaire qui répond toujours présente même si je ne lui facilite pas la tâche. Merci Delicity-Unicorn pour ton temps et ta présence, je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Une soirée pour tourner la page**

Felicity tournait chez elle comme un lion en cage. Son anxiété devenait difficilement contrôlable, pourtant elle n'était pas en mission et personne de l'équipe n'était en danger. Elle soupira fortement une nouvelle fois et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait dû dire non. C'était simple. Non.

Mais John avait réussi à la faire changer d'avis en lui disant que ça pourrait l'aider et elle avait l'avait cru, pour son plus grand malheur. Elle reprit ses allers et venues, les mains sur sa taille en se focalisant sur sa respiration. Elle ne devrait pas se mettre dans ces états, même si elle avait des raisons pour être aussi anxieuse, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Son regard tomba sur la table basse où traînait l'invitation à la soirée des anciens de son lycée et les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent à nouveau. Elle avait reçu cette invitation il y avait maintenant deux mois et tout un tas de souvenirs plutôt désagréables étaient remontés à la surface. Elle n'en avait parlé avec John qu'un soir quand il s'était inquiété de son air morose. Elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant que tout allait bien mais il ne l'avait pas crue.

Felicity se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en faisant attention à ne pas froisser sa robe et soupira en s'accoudant sur ses genoux. Elle avait fini par lui raconter ses années de lycée, et lui avait confié la violence de cette période. Elle était un peu différente, plus jeune que ses camarades de classe, trop intelligente et bien trop intello dans ses centres d'intérêts. Rien n'avait réellement réussi à lui attirer la sympathie des autres et elle avait voulu le rassurer.

\- « Une période compliquée comme pour beaucoup d'adolescents », en lui souriant doucement mais John ne s'était pas laissé tromper.

\- « Ça a été vraiment difficile ?

\- Ça ne me donne en aucun cas envie de revoir ces personnes », d'un ton ferme. « Je ne suis pas allée à mon bal de fin d'année, je ne pense pas que cette soirée soit inratable », en se levant pour se préparer à partir.

\- « Ou tu pourrais leur montrer celle que tu es devenue », répondit John en la suivant du regard.

Les gestes de Felicity se figèrent alors qu'elle portait son sac à son épaule. Leur montrer celle qu'elle était devenue… elle n'était pas du genre à se venger et à montrer aux autres qu'elle était meilleure qu'eux.

\- « Ça te permettrait peut-être de laisser tout ça derrière toi… », proposa John. « Peut-être que revoir ces personnes te permettrait d'être en paix avec ce passé.

\- Je vais y réfléchir… », sans y croire en reprenant la direction de la sortie et John sourit persuadé qu'il avait gagné.

Il connaissait Felicity maintenant depuis de nombreuses années, il savait quelle femme intelligente, forte et courageuse elle pouvait être alors quand il la voyait si peu sûre d'elle, il voulait l'aider à retrouver sa confiance en elle.

Felicity se leva et repris ses déplacements. John n'avait pas laissé tomber. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne se sentait pas de se rendre à cette soirée seule et il s'était proposé pour l'accompagner.

\- « Et je ne veux pas qu'Oliver soit au courant ». Il avait froncé les sourcils et Felicity avait repris. « Je n'ai pas envie d'étaler ces années de ma vie ».

John avait posé une main sur son épaule pour la soutenir et lui avait promis de tout organiser et de tout faire pour qu'on n'ait pas besoin d'eux en mission ce soir-là. Elle avait souri en voyant qu'il faisait tout ça pour lui permettre de passer à autre chose et l'avait remercié d'être toujours là pour elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Et il avait tenu parole, il avait loué une limousine, elle avait une robe de soirée et elle attendait son cavalier. Elle entendit frapper à sa porte et se figea alors que sa gorge se serrait d'appréhension. Elle prit une inspiration profonde, se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit et se figea. Devant elle se tenait Oliver en smoking et elle déglutit avant de bafouiller quelques mots.

\- « Je suis désolée… j'attends quelqu'un… », en se penchant pour voir derrière lui. « John… il doit… », avant qu'un espoir ne naisse dans sa poitrine.

Avec un peu de chance l'équipe avait un besoin urgent d'elle et elle avait une bonne raison de ne pas se rendre à cette soirée. Elle se redressa et sourit à Oliver, plus légère.

\- « C'est pour une mission, quelque chose à décoder, un signal à trianguler. Cinq minutes pour me changer et je suis à toi… enfin prête je veux dire », avec un signe de la main comme pour effacer ses mots à double sens.

Oliver tendit la main et lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'elle était en train de faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner. Il la relâcha quand elle lui fit face à nouveau et sourit.

\- « Ce n'est pas pour une mission… je remplace John ». Elle ne réagit pas et il précisa, « Je suis ton cavalier.

\- « Mais… », en cherchant ses mots, « il ne m'a pas prévenu.

\- Il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute… un problème avec Lyla… et il m'a demandé de le remplacer ».

Felicity le regarda avec une légère déception à savoir qu'elle n'avait pas d'excuse pour échapper à cette soirée.

\- « Tu veux m'accompagner à ma soirée des anciens ?

\- Oui », en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre pourquoi elle trouvait ça si improbable.

\- « Je… », en remarquant qu'il était en smoking. « On n'est pas obligé d'y aller… Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

\- John m'a prévenu que tu tenterais d'esquiver. Et il m'a surtout dit que c'était une sorte de bal de promo pour toi alors… » Oliver lui tendit une petite boite transparente et Felicity aperçut une fleur blanche montée en broche.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ? », son regard passant de la fleur au regard d'Oliver.

\- « Rien… il y a un problème ? », en s'inquiétant maintenant.

Elle l'invita à entrer en soupirant et referma la porte derrière eux. Elle ne voulait pas parler de cette période mais elle savait qu'Oliver était têtu et si elle refusait de l'accompagner, elle devait lui en expliquer la raison.

Oliver observait Felicity qui s'était adossée à la porte de chez elle. Quand il l'avait vu apparaître dans sa robe noire, il avait résisté à l'envie de détailler ses formes. Il savait d'avance qu'elle serait belle à couper le souffle et cette robe la mettait en valeur, mais il ne s'attendait pas à son air contrarié.

Felicity souffla et releva la tête pour regarder Oliver avant de se rapprocher de lui. Elle chercha ses mots, et lui expliqua avec difficultés ce qu'elle avait enduré lors de ses années de lycée. Oliver l'écoutait sans rien dire et au fil de ses mots, elle vit ses sourcils se froncer.

\- « Fel… je suis désolé.

\- John a fini par me convaincre en me disant que ça me permettrait de laisser tout ça derrière moi mais…

\- Je suis d'accord. Et si tu n'as pas eu ton bal de promo, ce sera l'occasion de réparer cette erreur ». Il vit que Felicity n'était pas vraiment convaincue et il fit un pas pour s'approcher d'elle. « Mademoiselle Smoak, je vous promets de vous faire passer une très belle soirée en montrant par la même occasion à tous ces idiots qui ont été vos camarades de classe ce qu'ils ont perdu à ne pas être vos amis.

\- Je te préviens je risque de ne pas être de bonne compagnie ce soir… », pour tenter une dernière fois d'échapper à la soirée.

\- « Je ne permettrai pas que tu ne puisses pas avoir ton bal de promo ».

Oliver ouvrit la boite qu'il avait toujours en main et elle sourit. Elle devra faire face à son passé mais elle aurait au moins le plaisir de passer la soirée avec Oliver. En plus à le voir aussi charmant en smoking, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire non.

\- « Tu permets ? », elle hocha la tête et il épingla la fleur à son corsage.

Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle attrapa et ils se dirigèrent vers la limousine qui les attendait.

Oliver surveillait Felicity du coin de l'œil en la voyant aussi nerveuse, il tenta de lui parler pour la distraire de son inquiétude mais il sentait que son esprit restait focalisé sur ce qui l'attendait. La limousine s'arrêta, il descendit et fit le tour rapidement pour venir ouvrir la portière à Felicity. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'il ouvrait la portière et elle lui offrit un sourire tendu. Il lui donna le bras et se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer que tout allait bien se passer. Felicity sentait la pression monter, son cœur battait fort et des idées désagréables lui tournaient en tête. Elle hocha la tête, souffla et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle.

Felicity donna son nom à l'entrée et on les laissa pénétrer dans la salle de bal. Elle jeta un regard à la salle pour voir si elle reconnaissait des personnes parmi les nombreux invités déjà arrivés et Oliver attira son attention.

\- « Si on allait chercher une coupe de champagne ? » Elle hocha la tête et le suivit. Il lui tendit une coupe, ils trinquèrent et il attira encore une fois son attention pour essayer de la détendre. « La décoration te plait ?

\- Oui, c'est plutôt sympa », avant de porter une nouvelle fois sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres et de la vider quand ils furent interrompus.

\- « Felicity ? »

Elle se tourna vers la voix de l'homme qui venait de se placer à ses côtés, surprise qu'on lui adresse la parole.

\- « Ray… », les yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole.

\- « Tu es magnifique ! », en lui offrant un sourire charmeur. « Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Bien, j'ai réussi à créer ma société et je passe mes journées dans mon labo de recherche. Une vie rêvée. Je suis désolé », en se tournant vers Oliver, « je ne me suis pas présenté. Ray Palmer », en lui tendant la main.

\- « Je te présente mon Oliver », bafouilla Felicity. « Heu mon cavalier, Oliver, je veux dire », alors que son visage virait au rouge.

\- « Oliver Queen », se présenta-t-il en tendant la main, un sourire lumineux et l'homme face à lui se raidit.

\- « Oliver… Queen ? », alors que le sourire de Ray s'altérait.

\- « Oui du même nom que Queen Consolidated », avec un sourire plus grand à voir la réaction de l'homme face à lui et en donnant une poignée de main forte.

Oliver connaissait très bien les effets de son nom quand il était révélé. Il avait toujours détesté cela car le regard de la personne face à lui changeait et il n'était plus que l'héritier Queen. Ce soir en revanche c'était différent, cet homme suffisant avait commencé à se gargariser avec son entreprise en jetant un regard condescendant à Felicity en parlant technologie et il avait envie de lui rabattre son caquet. Et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Felicity et réduisit l'écart entre eux.

\- « Et Felicity est un atout pour l'entreprise. Une directrice des sciences appliquées comme nous en cherchions une ».

Le regard de Ray se posa sur Felicity et il sourit à nouveau en la félicitant avant de s'excuser. Elle le regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Oliver qui n'avait pas lâché sa taille.

\- « Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas afficher ton nom ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

\- « Il avait un air trop satisfait d'étaler sa carrière…

\- Tu sais bien ce qu'il va se passer maintenant », en secouant la tête, « tout le monde va savoir qui tu es, tu ne vas pas être tranquille et…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi », l'interrompit Oliver. « C'était un ami ?

\- Euh pas vraiment ». Ray avait été la personne qui aurait pu se rapprocher le plus d'un ami mais il l'avait toujours traité avec condescendance. « Il était du genre doué mais il me prenait toujours de haut alors que j'étais plus jeune avec mes deux ans d'avance.

\- Donc tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir mis en avant ton rôle si important dans la société et que je le remette à sa place », avec un sourire et elle secoua négativement la tête.

Felicity sourit et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent alors que le regard d'Oliver se faisait plus intense. Elle sentait encore son bras l'envelopper et sa main posée sur sa taille. Elle déglutit, sursauta aux cris qui retentirent dans la salle et fit un pas en arrière en regardant autour d'eux.

\- « On devrait se mêler aux invités », proposa Oliver en retirant son bras et elle acquiesça.

Ils passèrent d'un groupe à l'autre. Oliver se mêlait aux conversations avec facilité, il avait l'habitude de cet exercice et elle comprit pourquoi il exécrait toujours les soirées de gala. Il fallait faire bonne figure, parler aux gens qu'on n'avait pas envie de voir sans rien laisser paraître. Elle ne s'était pas encore détendue et elle se méfiait des réactions de ses anciens camarades.

Ils prirent en cours la conversation dans un nouveau groupe et elle se raidit en croisant le regard d'un jeune homme face à elle. Oliver le sentit et posa **sa** main sur celle de Felicity qui était posée sur son bras et se tourna vers elle pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit pour le rassurer en ignorant du mieux possible l'homme qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Elle ne suivit aucun sujet des échanges et fut soulagée quand Oliver s'excusa pour l'entraîner plus loin. Ils firent quelques pas avant que l'homme qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux ne la rattrape.

\- « Je pourrais te parler… ? », d'un voix incertaine.

\- « Je ne sais pas…

\- Je ne prendrais que cinq minutes de ton temps », avant de jeter un regard à Oliver.

Celui-ci posait maintenant sur lui un regard qui n'avait rien d'amical. A voir la façon dont Felicity évitait de se retrouver seule avec lui il comprenait que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait été mal à l'aise.

\- « Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? », demanda Oliver à Felicity en la regardant.

\- « Non ça va… je te rejoins ». Oliver hocha la tête et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner mais en ayant toujours Felicity dans son champ de vision.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit face à Brad. Elle avait eu un coup de cœur, comme pratiquement toutes les filles, pour ce garçon qui était un des garçons les plus populaires mais lui n'avait fait que jouer avec elle.

\- « Je voudrais m'excuser… », commença-t-il et elle se raidit à ces premiers mots. Elle serra les dents alors que ses souvenirs se réveillaient et qu'elle ressentait de nouveau toute la honte qu'elle avait déjà éprouvée. « J'étais idiot…

\- Cruel tu veux dire », en sentant cette fois la colère alors qu'il ne semblait pas totalement se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait enduré.

\- « J'étais jeune… », tenta-t-il de se défendre.

\- « Ce n'est pas une question d'âge de trouver amusant de faire pleurer une fille devant tout le monde. J'ai dû vivre avec les moqueries de tout le lycée pendant deux ans parce que la petite fille trop intelligente et bien trop naïve avait cru qu'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école s'était intéressé à elle ».

Ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant les vacances d'été et il avait été charmant, gentil et tendre. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et s'étaient rapprochés. Quand les choses étaient devenues plus sérieuses, elle avait freiné ses ardeurs en lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas prête. Et si sur le moment il n'avait rien dit, à la rentrée il l'avait ignorée et des bruits avaient commencé à courir à son sujet. Elle regarda Brad qui ne répondait rien et il semblait réellement désolé pour ce qu'il avait fait.

\- « Je suis heureuse d'avoir su me relever, ces années de lycée ont été très difficiles à traverser à cause de personnes comme toi. Il fallait que je côtoie des personnes plus matures et je me suis enfin trouvée à la fac, entourée d'amis qui me comprenaient et m'acceptaient ».

Felicity fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner de ce garçon qui avait été si méchant. Elle soupira et un timide sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. John avait eu raison de l'inciter à venir à cette soirée. Elle chercha Oliver et se dirigea vers lui sans attendre le cœur plus léger mais elle perdit son sourire quand elle découvrit qu'il discutait avec la peste du lycée. Elle aussi avait fait de sa vie un enfer en amplifiant les bruits qui couraient sur son compte.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'Oliver lui prenait la main pour l'attirer à lui avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de la serrer contre lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle resta sans voix, le cœur cognant au fond de sa poitrine alors qu'il lui souriait plein de charme.

\- « Ça va ma chérie ? J'étais en train de dire à… quel est votre prénom déjà ? », en tournant la tête vers la brune.

\- « Amanda… », d'une petite voix son regard passant d'Oliver à Felicity. Il lui offrit un sourire courtois avant de reposer son regard sur Felicity.

\- « Je disais à Amelia que tu dirigeais le service des sciences appliquées et que j'étais très fier de toi », en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Oliver ne voulait pas rentrer dans ce jeu mais en quelques minutes cette femme lui avait dit du mal de Felicity sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. C'était une vengeance mesquine de faire semblant d'oublier son prénom et d'ensuite se tromper sciemment mais elle le méritait.

Felicity s'accrocha au bras d'Oliver et plaça un sourire plus franc sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle sentait tout son corps trembler. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Oliver face à Amanda et elle était incapable de réfléchir alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son corps à sa façon de la tenir serrée contre lui.

Oliver les excusa et entraîna Felicity un peu plus loin et elle se raidit quand il lui fit face pour l'inviter à danser. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre qu'il attrapa sa main et plaça l'autre dans son dos.

\- « Je ne sais pas…

\- Ce n'est pas un bal de promo si on ne danse pas », en resserrant son étreinte.

Felicity se laissa faire à moitié convaincue par ses mots et à moitié convaincue par ses gestes. Oliver l'avait accompagnée à cette soirée en tant qu'ami pour la soutenir mais depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés il se comportait plutôt comme un amoureux, tendre et attentif. Elle déglutit une nouvelle fois alors qu'Oliver lâchait sa main pour la poser sur sa taille en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Ses mains sur son corps la réchauffaient et elle ferma les yeux en posant son front contre son épaule. Elle soupira de plaisir en ressentant un tel bienêtre à rester ainsi à l'abri entre ses bras. Leur relation n'était pas seulement amicale. Elle savait qu'Oliver faisait passer sa mission avant tout mais par moment elle avait l'impression qu'ils pourraient avoir plus tous les deux.

Elle se laissa aller et perdit la notion de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle savourait chaque seconde passée entre ses bras et elle frissonna en sentant ses doigts caresser la peau nue de son épaule. Elle glissa une main sur le flanc d'Oliver avant de la passer dans son dos et se décolla de lui pour trouver son regard. Oliver desserra son étreinte et elle plongea dans son regard et s'y perdit quelques secondes.

Felicity retira sa main posée sur son épaule et caressa la naissance de ses cheveux. Elle aimait cet homme avec ses forces et ses faiblesses et ça lui serrait le cœur de le voir s'isoler et se perdre dans la violence de sa mission. Elle caressa sa tempe de son pouce, perdue dans son regard, avant de prendre réellement conscience de ses gestes et du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Elle brisa leur échange et reposa sa main sur son épaule en observant la salle.

Les regards que les gens posaient sur eux lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle avait gagné le trophée alors que d'autres se demandaient bien ce que cet homme qui avait tout pouvait bien faire avec elle. Elle déglutit difficilement en sentant les idées noires de son passé remonter et se mélanger avec les regrets liées à sa relation Oliver. Elle se figea tout à coup à cette idée. Oliver attira son attention en sentant une résistance à leur danse.

Il la regarda inquiet, posa une main sur la sienne qui reposait sur son bras et au moment où il allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait, elle se mit à sourire. Il resta interloqué puis sourit rassuré à la voir libérée de ses angoisses qu'elle tentait de cacher depuis plusieurs jours.

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin de faire ça ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

\- « De quoi… ?

\- Je me suis mise la pression à me retrouver devant mes anciens camarades, devant ces personnes qui ont fait de ma vie un enfer. Je voulais être en paix avec mon passé et je crois que c'est fait. Je suis forte, indépendante, intelligente,… et je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt pour moi. Je me sens bien dans ma vie, j'ai un travail qui me plait, je fais des choses importantes et qui ont du sens, et j'ai des amis loyaux qui m'ont toujours soutenue. C'est avec eux que je veux être, pas ici.

\- Alors on y va ? », lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire étincelant et elle hocha la tête.

Oliver lui attrapa la main et la conduisit sur le parking. Il fit signe au voiturier et attendirent la limousine dans un silence agréable, côte à côte.

\- « Ça te dirait un Big Belly Burger ? », demanda Felicity. « Une coupe de champagne et deux petits fours ce n'est pas assez pour moi », en riant.

Ce ne fut qu'après un arrêt au fast-food et une heure de discussion qui permirent à Felicity de se détendre qu'ils prirent la direction de chez elle. Oliver la raccompagna devant sa porte qu'elle ouvrit avant de lui faire face et de le remercier pour cette soirée.

Oliver avait rapidement compris les intentions de John. Son ami et lui savaient que Felicity avait un faible pour lui en l'entendant babiller, rougir ou faire des insinuations qui le faisait toujours sourire mais John s'était rendu compte de l'attirance qu'il ressentait lui aussi, même s'il les cachait. Depuis de nombreux mois maintenant, Felicity travaillait à leurs côtés et elle avait pris une place de plus en plus importante dans sa mission. Et c'était pour cela qu'il s'empêchait de vivre plus avec elle. S'il lui avouait de quelconques sentiments et se rapprochait d'elle, il savait qu'il lui faisait courir le risque d'être la cible de ses ennemis. Et il l'avait déjà assez mise en danger.

Il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

\- « Je suis toujours là pour toi », en murmurant contre ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

Il sentit sa main se poser sur son bras et elle se blottit contre lui. Il ferma les yeux en sentant ce lien profond entre eux et savoura ce dernier moment de tendresse. Il finit par la libérer, se recula légèrement et leva la main pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et repousser une mèche en survolant son visage de son regard.

Felicity regardait Oliver. Il paraissait calme comme elle l'avait rarement vu.

\- « Tu es tellement… », murmura-t-il. Il retira sa main rapidement comme s'il venait de prendre conscience qu'il venait de franchir une des limites qu'il s'était fixée et une de celles qu'il regrettait.

Elle était forte, intelligente, courageuse, il le voyait tous les jours et il était meurtri que ses camarades de classes l'aient fait autant souffrir.

Le ton de la voix aux intonations de mélancolie d'Oliver serra le cœur de Felicity et elle refoula la douleur à le voir se battre contre ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

\- « Merci pour cette soirée digne d'un vrai bal », d'une voix douce avec un sourire mélancolique. Il sourit à son tour et hocha la tête ravie d'avoir pu être là pour elle et de lui avoir fait plaisir.

\- « Tu avais droit à un bal et de montrer à ces idiots ce qu'ils ont perdus à ne pas être amis avec toi ».

Felicity eut envie de lui dire que lui ne voyait pas ce qu'il perdait à ne pas vouloir plus avec elle, mais elle se rendit compte que ses pensées avaient pris le même chemin. L'éclat de ses yeux se ternit et quand il fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner elle perdit la sensation de sa chaleur contre son corps et le retint en attrapant sa main dans un geste de désespoir.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et joignit leurs lèvres alors que son autre main se glissait sur sa nuque ne lui laissant aucune chance de lui échapper. Elle caressa ses lèvres des siennes tendrement et fut soulagée de le sentir répondre à son baiser. Elle quémanda l'accès à sa bouche pour approfondir ce baiser sage, ils échangèrent un baiser lent, timide et plein d'appréhension. Elle s'étonna de la douceur des gestes d'Oliver alors qu'il posait une main sur sa taille et avec le cœur battant elle sentit leur baiser s'approfondir. Leurs langues se caressèrent doucement, se découvrant et s'apprivoisant.

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, le souffle un peu court mais en gardant un contact physique.

Oliver vit Felicity glisser ses dents lentement sur sa lèvre inférieure son regard suivi le mouvement, avant de faire un bruit léger alors qu'elle prenait la parole timidement.

\- « Je pense qu'une soirée de bal ne se finit pas de cette façon… », en relevant les yeux pour trouver son regard. Elle avait légèrement rougie, ses pommettes étaient colorées et il sentit son être vibrer de désir et d'appréhension à la fois.

Il plongea dans son regard et les ombres de désirs qu'il aperçut lui asséchèrent la gorge. Il la regarda longuement alors que son esprit raisonnable, conscient du danger qu'il représentait, se battait contre son désir ardent de la sentir nue contre lui.

Oliver restait immobile à la contempler alors elle lui attrapa la main et l'attira chez elle. Elle referma la porte, lui fit face et posa ses mains sur son torse. Elle croisa son regard rapidement avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur ses gestes. Elle caressa son torse à travers ses vêtements en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Elle rêvait de le caresser depuis de nombreux mois et elle se sentit tout à coup impatiente.

Oliver avait le regard perdu sur Felicity. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas succomber mais il se sentait faible face à elle et ses regards et ses gestes semblaient l'envoûter. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'elle tirait sur sa cravate et qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise. Il était subjugué par ses dents qui malmenaient sa lèvre inférieure et une envie de l'embrasser pour la faire cesser grandissait au fond de lui.

Felicity glissa ses mains sur son torse jusqu'à sous les pans de sa veste pour la repousser puis elle termina de déboutonner sa chemise qu'elle retira de son pantalon pour contempler son torse fort et meurtri. Elle caressa sa peau nue du bout des doigts et sentit le souffle d'Oliver trembler. Elle n'osa pas le regarder et se concentra sur ses caresses tout en déposant des baisers sur ses pectoraux et en lui retirant sa chemise.

Il relâcha un souffle fébrile en sentant ses mains se poser sur sa peau et finit par céder à son envie. Il fit un pas, la repoussa contre la porte d'une main sur la taille et passa rapidement l'autre main dans son cou pour relever son visage et ravir sa bouche. Il retrouva sa langue qu'il caressa avec exaltation alors qu'elle se collait contre lui et qu'elle passait une main derrière sa tête pour le retenir contre elle.

Felicity sentit la température de son corps grimper et elle agrippa la hanche d'Oliver. Il grogna dans leur baiser alors qu'elle sentait son excitation déjà présente. Il mit fin au baiser mais seulement pour en déposer une ligne dans son cou et sur son épaule.

Oliver caressa sa peau soyeuse et chaude de ses lèvres, la goûta du bout de la langue alors qu'il remontait sa main le long de son flanc. Il se stoppa sous son sein, comme s'il craignait encore de franchir le peu d'étapes qui les séparaient et Felicity soupira quand il caressa son sein en le prenant en coupe.

\- « Oliver… », d'une voix sensuelle en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Elle avait résisté à l'envie de murmurer de plaisir son prénom pour ne pas le faire fuir mais elle ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Il la souleva de terre et la plaqua contre la porte avec son corps. Une main sous ses fesses, il glissa l'autre dans son cou et resserra ses doigts sur sa nuque en se perdant dans ce baiser fougueux. Felicity avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et le serrait contre elle avec ardeur. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et tira sur quelques mèches. Oliver grogna et elle lui indiqua la direction de sa chambre qu'ils rejoignirent rapidement.

Oliver déposa Felicity sur le lit doucement en se penchant et en prenant appui sur un genou. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs regards se trouvèrent et il y eut une sorte de pause. Felicity craignit qu'il mette fin à ce moment alors elle leva une main pour caresser sa joue, recouvrit ses lèvres des siennes alors que son autre main s'attaquait à la ceinture de son pantalon. Quand elle sentit qu'il répondait à son baiser, elle cessa ses caresses pour le déshabiller.

Oliver sursauta en sentant la main de Felicity glisser dans son pantalon et sa paume se frotter lentement contre sa virilité. Il durcit un peu plus alors qu'elle repoussait son boxer pour le prendre en main. Il gémit de plaisir à ses caresses, ses doigts allant et venant le long de son membre dur. Il tenta de contrôler son désir et s'attaqua à son tour aux vêtements qu'elle portait, sa respiration plus rapide. Il gémit une nouvelle fois en sentant son pouce caresser son gland et il attrapa son poignet pour la faire cesser et pouvoir se concentrer sur elle. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa robe, passa un doigt sous une bretelle pour la repousser en la faisant glisser sur sa peau. Il embrassa sa peau fine et douce, plaçant une série de baisers de son cou à son épaule. Il caressa sa taille qu'il tenait toujours et répéta ses gestes pour découvrir son autre épaule.

Felicity avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'Oliver se détacha à nouveau d'elle pour lui retirer sa robe. Elle l'observait alors qu'il découvrait son corps et elle déglutit quand il releva les yeux et qu'elle tomba dans son regard sombre. Il fit remonter sa main sur sa peau parcourue de frissons jusqu'à son sein. Il caressa le contour de son pouce, appréciant la vue de son téton qui pointait puis il se baissa pour lui donner un baiser. Felicity sentait son excitation au creux de ses cuisses et savourait chaque geste et chaque regard qu'Oliver posait sur elle.

Il abandonna ses lèvres et laissa courir sa bouche dans son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il cajola tendrement de ses baisers. Il emprisonna un téton entre ses lèvres, faisant jouer sa langue dessus alors qu'il caressait l'autre avant de lui faire subir le même traitement. Il prolongea ses caresses en sentant les mains de Felicity courir dans ses cheveux et ses doigts se resserrer autour de ses mèches. Son excitation commençait à se faire douloureuse mais il voulait savourer chaque instant passé dans les bras de Felicity et lui donner tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

Felicity laissa un gémissement plus fort traverser ses lèvres en sentant la main d'Oliver se glisser entre ses cuisses. Elle l'entendit grogner à son tour en sentant son excitation et elle sentit son clitoris pulser un peu plus fort à ce son et à ses caresses. Sans attendre il lui retira le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait pour glisser à nouveau sa main entre ses cuisses et savourer sa chaleur humide.

Oliver l'entendit gémir plus longuement alors qu'il faisait aller et venir ses doigts entre ses lèvres. Il abandonna sa poitrine, traça une ligne de baiser sur son ventre jusqu'à son intimité qu'il embrassa avant de se concentrer sur son clitoris qu'il lécha avec ardeur. Felicity poussait de petits gémissements et il ne parvint plus à se retenir. Il avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur l'entourer.

Il remonta le long de son corps, investit sa bouche pour entraîner sa langue dans un ballet de caresses tout en repoussant son boxer et son pantalon. Felicity sentait son empressement, elle l'aida et écarta les cuisses pour le sentir enfin en elle. Oliver se plaça entre ses cuisses, plongea dans son regard avant de donner un premier coup de rein pour se glisser dans son intimité chaude et accueillante alors qu'elle le tenait par les hanches. Il se déhancha lentement pour s'enfoncer dans ce fourreau humide de son excitation en la laissant s'habituer à sa présence.

Felicity caressait le corps d'Oliver, ce corps sur lequel elle avait fantasmé si souvent, qu'elle avait imaginé et qu'elle sentait enfin contre elle. Oliver gémit en butant contre ses hanches, plongé entièrement dans son intimité, il sentait la brûlure du désir dans ses reins. Il avait envie de la faire sienne et de ressentir enfin ce plaisir immense entre ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles puis il l'embrassa à nouveau et sentit les mains de Felicity se placer à nouveau ses hanches et elle bougea, écartant un peu plus les cuisses.

Oliver se retira lentement avant de plonger à nouveau dans son intimité et ses dernières parcelles de volonté s'effilochèrent alors qu'il envoyait ses hanches avec de plus en plus de vigueur. Il glissa sa main entre leurs corps et caressa son clitoris gonflé avant d'accélérer encore ses va et vient alors que les gémissements de Felicity se faisaient plus forts. Il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui et il vint à son tour au fil de ses derniers coups de reins, un frisson remontant le long de son dos.

Il sembla revenir à lui en sentant les caresses de Felicity sur sa tête et se laissa tomber à ses côtés en partageant un baiser paresseux.

####

Felicity ouvrit les yeux en souriant tendrement, heureuse de sentir Oliver encore contre elle mais son bonheur se fendilla en croisant son regard. Il leva une main pour lui caresser les cheveux, alors que son regard survolait son visage et elle ne quittait pas ses yeux.

Oliver avait aimé chaque seconde passée avec Felicity mais cette nuit ne changeait rien à sa vie et à sa mission. Il avait résisté pendant longtemps pour ne pas lui faire de mal, le moins possible en tout cas, et maintenant ils devaient retourner à la dure réalité. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir l'aimer comme elle le méritait. Il trouva ses yeux et nota son regard inquiet.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », en s'inquiétant à son tour et en sentant son hésitation à parler.

\- « J'ai peur de ce que tu vas dire ?

\- Ce que je vais dire ? », en s'en voulant de l'avoir laissé entrapercevoir son trouble.

\- « Tu vas me dire que tu dois partir… que c'était une erreur... », d'une voix plus frêle et en baissant les yeux. « Il y a ta mission, les risques que tu cours…

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire autrement », d'une voix triste, son pouce caressant sa tempe.

Felicity lâcha un petit rire, blessée. Elle se redressa pour attraper un déshabillé et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine pour préparer du café. Elle avait toujours su qu'Oliver n'abandonnerait pas sa mission, même après cette nuit qu'ils avaient enfin partagée, mais son espoir lui avait murmuré qu'il avait pu comprendre qu'ils étaient capable d'affronter cette vie violente ensemble et ce matin elle se confrontait à la réalité. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui pour arriver à ignorer la douleur qui l'empêchait presque de respirer et ne pas se mettre en colère contre lui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait, toutes ses émotions se confondant.

Tous ses gestes étaient automatiques, elle tentait de faire le vide et de contrôler tout ce qu'elle ressentait et se posta devant la fenêtre avec une tasse à la main. Elle entendit un léger bruit derrière elle et serra les dents. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer alors que son rêve avait été piétiné.

\- « Je ne peux pas te faire courir de risque… »

Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit pour faire passer la boule qu'elle sentait grossir dans sa gorge. Elle fit un effort pour prendre une inspiration et libérer sa voix.

\- « Tu devrais partir », sans le regarder.

\- « Fel…

\- Non », en se tournant vers lui. « Si tu veux qu'on reste amis, tu devrais partir ».

Elle serra les dents pour se contenir et éviter de lui crier dessus alors qu'elle sentait tous les regrets dans sa voix basse. Elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point de craquer et elle ne voulait pas en arriver là devant Oliver.

\- « La nuit était comprise dans la soirée, ce n'est pas un vrai bal de promo si on ne couche pas avec son cavalier », d'une voix acide. « Merci pour cette soirée qui m'a aidé à la tourner la page de plusieurs périodes de ma vie », son regard fiché dans celui d'Oliver pour lui faire comprendre que son attirance pour lui était aussi de l'histoire ancienne.

Puis elle se détourna de lui. Elle resta tremblante devant la fenêtre, resserra ses bras autour d'elle et pria pour qu'Oliver parte sur le champ et priant aussi pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Elle entendit le bruit de la porte claquer derrière lui et elle laissa s'échapper les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir.

Felicity resta le weekend cloîtrée chez elle, à pleurer et à se mettre en colère contre elle à se voir dans cet état et à avoir été aussi idiote pour penser qu'Oliver puisse prendre une autre décision.

####

John venait d'arriver dans le sous-sol du Verdant et visa son téléphone en entendant le son d'un message. Il survola les quelques mots et fronça les sourcils. Il releva la tête au bruit de la porte et regarda Oliver descendre les quelques marches d'un pas rapide.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », lui demanda John d'une voix dure.

\- « A propos de quoi ? Ça m'aiderait de savoir de quoi tu parles pour pouvoir te répondre », en passant devant lui avec un sourire.

\- « Felicity ». Oliver se figea, John nota ses épaules se voûter légèrement et il sentit tout à coup une inquiétude l'envahir. « C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », en colère et consterné.

\- « Ça ne te regarde pas », tenta Oliver avant de reprendre son avancée.

\- « Oliver ! Ne m'oblige pas à t'extorquer des explications…

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de toi », l'interrompit-il en criant et en se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- « Je voulais aider mes amis à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hé bien c'est raté », cracha Oliver avant de s'éloigner.

####

Felicity pénétra dans le sous-sol et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle était seule. Elle s'installa à son poste en essayant de se concentrer sur son travail mais elle sentait que ce moment passé près d'Oliver allait être un enfer. Elle avait envoyé un message à John la veille pour lui dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle ne pourrait pas être présente pour les aider. Il lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles et comment la soirée s'était passée, et elle avait esquivé en lui disant qu'elle lui dirait tout. Mais il ne l'avait sans doute pas cru car elle ne les abandonnait jamais pour accomplir leur mission.

Elle sursauta en entendant la porte se déverrouiller et son souffle se coupa en entendant arriver John et Oliver. Au moins elle ne serait pas seule face à Oliver se rassura-t-elle. Elle évita son regard alors qu'elle sentait le sien posé sur elle et se focalisa sur John. Son ami s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la saluer en lui demandant comment elle se sentait.

\- « Mieux merci. Je suis prête à travailler », en s'installant de nouveau à son bureau.

Elle se focalisa à nouveau sur son écran pour éviter de regarder Oliver et perdre tous ses moyens. Elle sentait tout son corps trembler à l'idée qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- « Je m'excuse ». Oliver la vit sursauter légèrement et se ressaisir immédiatement.

\- « Pour quoi ? », sans le regarder.

\- « Pour avoir flirté avec toi toute la soirée ». Les doigts de Felicity ralentir leur danse endiablée sur les touches mais elle ne le regarda pas. « Arrête de taper sur son clavier », en lui attrapant les mains pour qu'elle l'écoute.

\- « Ne me touche pas », d'une voix fragile et il la relâcha. Elle avait du mal à supporter la présence d'Oliver si près d'elle et s'il l'a touchait elle souffrait encore plus.

\- « Je m'excuse pour avoir cédé cette nuit », et elle laissa échapper un rire blessé. « Et je m'excuse surtout pour ne pas avoir su ouvrir les yeux plus tôt.

\- Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même », d'une voix tremblante en se levant pour s'éloigner de lui, « ce n'est pas faute d'avoir dit et répété que tu ne pouvais pas…

\- Non », en lui attrapant les mains pour la retenir. « Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Si j'ai fini par comprendre que… », d'une voix dure en relevant la tête pour affronter son regard et se figea en croisant le regard tendre et inquiet qu'il posait sur elle.

\- « Je m'excuse pour mon comportement stupide qui t'a fait du mal », en se rapprochant d'elle. « Cette soirée n'était pas une erreur comme j'ai pu te le laisser croire. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé ». Il soupira avant de reprendre. « Je voulais faire au mieux mais je suis perdu… je ne sais plus. Je sais que je te fais souffrir mais ça risque d'être pire si on se rapproche ».

Il caressait son poignet de son pouce, le regard perdu sur leurs mains liées et il ferma les yeux en sentant la main de Felicity se poser sur sa joue. Il pencha la tête pour appuyer ce geste et soupira encore incertain de ses actes.

\- « Laisse-moi une chance... », d'une voix tremblante et il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver son regard tendre.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce nouvel OS vous aura plu. Je vous embrasse.**


End file.
